Sống lại thành người đại diện - Hồng Đường
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Giới giải trí/Trọng sinh/Nghịch tập


74c 《 Sống lại thành người đại diện 》 Tác giả: Hồng Đường

VIP 2018-10-18 kết thúc

Văn chương tích phân: 85,687,184

Văn chương cơ bản tin tức

Văn chương loại hình: Nguyên sang - thuần ái - cận đại hiện đại - ái tình

Tác phẩm thị giác: Chủ thụ

Tác phẩm phong cách: Thoải mái

Tương ứng hệ liệt: Đã kết thúc

Văn chương tiến độ: Đã hoàn thành

Toàn văn tự sổ: 282275 tự

Văn án

Hứa Bội là vất vả cần cù kiên định chiến sĩ thi đua, bắt lấy ảnh đế đêm đó bị xe đụng chết , trọng sinh thành người đại diện, trong tay thượng duy nhất một cái nghệ nhân còn đặc biệt làm biếng, một chút cũng không tiến tới, hứa ảnh đế thao nát tâm.

Công: Thi Thiên Thần, tiểu lang cẩu, soái nứt trời cao, người làm biếng nói nhiều, tọa ủng sổ triệu thân gia lại một lòng tưởng hướng giới giải trí trát, bảng tên ba năm không buôn bán, bị người đại diện lần nữa dạy dỗ.

Thụ: Bạch Trạm, trọng sinh trước là tân khoa ảnh đế Hứa Bội, có thể nói giới giải trí chiến sĩ thi đua, một năm chụp diễn so Thi Thiên Thần loát quản đều nhiều hơn, sau trọng sinh vi tam lưu người đại diện, miễn cưỡng tiếp thu tân đặt ra, lại tiếp nhận phế sài nghệ nhân một cái.

Hoa trọng điểm: Bài này xuất hiện hết thảy nhân vật cùng sự kiện đều cùng hiện thực không quan hệ, thỉnh không cần đại nhập.

Tag: Giới giải trí trọng sinh nghịch tập

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Bạch Trạm, Hứa Bội, Thi Thiên Thần ┃ phối hợp diễn: Đãi định ┃ cái khác: Giới giải trí, trọng sinh

Chương 1: siêu xui xẻo

Đây là tân khoa ảnh đế Hứa Bội lễ truy điệu hiện trường.

Ba ngày trước, Hứa Bội bắt lấy ảnh đế đêm đó bị xe đụng chết , hắn mới ba mươi sáu tuổi, sự nghiệp mới vừa bám đến đỉnh phong.

Hắn mê điện ảnh nhóm tụ tập tại nhà tang lễ ngoại, hiến hoa tươi chất đầy chỉnh điều phố, giới giải trí sở hữu sổ đến thượng danh hào người đều đến , quả thực là chúng tinh vân tập trường hợp, nếu không kia trước mắt đông nghìn nghịt nhan sắc cùng lễ đường chính tiền phương thật lớn di ảnh, không người biết còn tưởng rằng đây là một khác tràng lễ trao giải hiện trường đâu.

Truyền thông nhóm chỉnh tề chờ tại bạch tuyến bên ngoài, rất có ăn ý không có khai đèn flash.

"Ung hải yến tiểu thư, ngài có lời gì tưởng đối chúng ta nói sao?" Lại một chiếc siêu xe sử đến, các phóng viên ùa lên.

Nữ tinh tháo xuống kính râm, lộ ra một đôi sưng đỏ nhưng không thất mỹ lệ hai mắt, "Ta cùng Hứa Bội nhận thức đã lâu rồi, hắn là một cái đặc biệt người tốt... Chúng ta lần trước gặp mặt thời điểm còn tán gẫu khởi muốn hợp tác một lần... Không nghĩ tới..." Nói đến động tình chỗ nàng hút hút cái mũi, nói không được nữa, bên người trợ lý đem các phóng viên ngăn lại, che chở nàng hướng nhà tang lễ trong đi đến.

Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm TV thượng hình ảnh có chút xuất thần, bên cạnh giường ngủ người chung phòng bệnh đang tại cùng người nhà nghị luận: "Quá trẻ tuổi a, mới ba mươi sáu tuổi, nghe nói còn không có kết hôn đâu."

"Kết không kết hôn không xác định, này đó minh tinh đều làm ẩn hôn kia một bộ, bất quá xui xẻo cũng là thật sự."

"Ai, cũng không phải là, đây đều là mệnh a!"

Bạch Trạm bĩu môi, TV chính trực bá đến di thể đưa vào hoả táng lô, hiện trường tiếng kêu khóc nối thành một mảnh, hắn cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa đưa tay đem TV quan .

"Ai ai ai! Xảy ra chuyện gì ngươi, ta chính nhìn đâu!" Người chung phòng bệnh kêu to đạo.

Bạch Trạm đem chăn kéo đến trên mặt, ong ong nói: "Ảnh hưởng ta nghỉ ngơi, mệt nhọc."

Người nọ không hảo nói cái gì nữa, chỉ phải chính mình dùng di động tiếp xem phát sóng trực tiếp.

Mơ hồ thanh âm xuyên thấu qua chăn truyền vào đến, hiện tại phóng viên lại bắt lấy vài cái nghệ nhân tiến hành phỏng vấn, mỗi người đều nói mình là Hứa Bội khi còn sống tốt nhất bằng hữu, nói đến đều là lời nói khách sáo, Bạch Trạm nghe trong lòng quái không là tư vị .

Lễ truy điệu rốt cục kết thúc, ngoài cửa sổ một đại khối mây đen thổi qua đến, mắt thấy nổi lên một hồi mưa to, tựa như lão thiên gia cũng vì Hứa Bội cảm thấy tiếc hận.

Hứa Bội là ba ngày trước phát hiện mình biến thành Bạch Trạm .

Xe bay ra ngoài trong nháy mắt hắn còn vựng hồ , bắt lấy ảnh đế hắn thật sự rất cao hứng , đây quả thực là hắn suốt đời tâm nguyện, không cẩn thận liền nhiều uống mấy chén, không biết có phải hay không là trợ thủ cũng đi theo cao hứng, xe khai ở trên đường cơ hồ phiêu lên, sau đó chợt nghe đến thật lớn tiếng vang, sau đó hắn nên cái gì cũng không biết .

Lại tỉnh lại, hắn liền nằm ở này trương trên giường bệnh, trước mặt là bác sĩ phụ trách cùng gây chuyện lái xe, hắn lúc ấy có chút mộng, phản ứng đầu tiên là chính mình như thế nào không tại tư nhân phòng bệnh? Này muốn là truyền đi nhiều xấu hổ, Hứa Bội bắt lấy ảnh đế đắc ý vênh váo đột nhiên bị tai nạn xe cộ? Nhưng là sự thật chứng minh là hắn quá ngây thơ, lúc ấy đích xác đang tại bá báo một cái về hắn tin tức, nhưng là là tin báo tử.

Trước mặt gây chuyện lái xe thái độ còn rất tốt, một cái kính đưa quà xin lỗi, còn lòng còn sợ hãi nói may mắn người không có việc gì, ngươi yên tâm, đây là ta toàn trách, ta đều bồi!

Hứa Bội toàn bộ hành trình đều ở vào khiếp sợ cùng nghi hoặc bên trong, thầy thuốc cùng các y tá đều cho là hắn là dọa mông , không nghĩ nhiều, dù sao bệnh người đến, trị liền xong việc.

Hứa Bội dùng ba ngày mới làm minh bạch, chính mình vốn là chết, nhưng là hiện tại lại sống, sống ở cái này tên là Bạch Trạm trong cơ thể con người, về phần nguyên chủ đi đâu , hắn cũng không biết.

Chuyện này rất không thể tưởng tượng , với ai cũng không có thể nói, tới với mình nguyên lai là thân bằng bạn tốt nhóm, hắn đến trước ủy khuất bọn họ khổ sở một chút , trước mắt cục diện càng bức thiết.

Bên cạnh giường bệnh nhân còn tại nhìn quan với chính mình tai nạn xe đến tiếp sau đưa tin, bên này mèo máy âm nhạc lại khoan khoái vang lên đến, đều nhanh hát xong một lần hắn mới ý thức tới là "Chính mình" di động tại vang.

Điện báo biểu hiện là Trương tổng, trương cái gì tổng? Cái gì tổng? Bạch Trạm không hiểu ra sao, khẽ cắn môi xoa bóp tiếp nghe kiện.

"Tiểu bạch a, xảy ra chuyện gì a?"

"Trương tổng, ta... Ta tại bệnh viện." Bạch Trạm cẩn thận đáp, không có lộ ra quá nhiều, chờ đối phương phản hồi.

Trương tổng sửng sốt: "Tại bệnh viện? Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Xảy ra tai nạn xe , đem chân đụng phải."

"Khó trách đâu, ta nói mấy ngày nay làm sao tìm được cũng không đến phiên ngươi người, cái kia lần trước cho ngươi liên hệ nhà tư sản có đáp lại sao? Còn có cái kia, Thi Thiên Thần bên kia ngươi cho ta giữ gìn hảo, một điểm nhỏ ma xát không tính cái gì, ai làm ngươi chính là làm cái này đâu?"

Bạch Trạm liên thanh đáp lời hảo hảo hảo, đem lời của đối phương một chữ không lọt ghi nhớ, cúp điện thoại sau bắt đầu phân tích, đối phương nghe nói hắn xảy ra tai nạn xe tại nằm viện nhưng là một chút cũng không có biểu hiện ra quan tâm, chẳng sợ dối trá an ủi một chút đều không có, thuyết minh chính mình cái này nguyên thân ở trong công ty là một cái tiểu nhân vật, hơn nữa nhân duyên giống nhau, đương nhiên cũng có khả năng là đối phương quá vô liêm sỉ; làm liên hệ nhà tư sản là cái gì quỷ? Còn có cái mấu chốt người danh: Thi Thiên Thần, người này muốn giữ gìn hảo, còn cùng chính mình chức vụ có quan...

Cái này Bạch Trạm, rốt cuộc là đang làm gì? Hỏi là khẳng định không chỗ hỏi đi, chỉ có thể chính mình tìm đáp án, Hứa Bội lật xem Bạch Trạm di động, phát hiện may mắn cái này Bạch Trạm có ghi bị vong lục thói quen, hắn một cái một cái nhìn đi xuống, sau đó kinh ngạc phát hiện, cái này Bạch Trạm cư nhiên cùng chính mình là nửa cái đồng hành.

Bạch Trạm là một cái người đại diện, tại tinh giải trí đảm nhiệm chức vụ, cái kia Thi Thiên Thần chính là hắn trên tay duy nhất một vị nghệ nhân.

Tam lưu công ty giải trí tam lưu người đại diện, hỗn đến còn rất thảm.

Đương người đại diện liền chú ý một người mạch, cái này Bạch Trạm di động sổ truyền tin khốn cùng đến đáng thương, nói chuyện phiếm ký lục cũng không có gì hữu dụng giao lưu, mà ngay cả kia một người duy nhất nghệ nhân đều danh điều chưa biết... Dù sao Hứa Bội là từ đến chưa từng nghe qua như vậy một số người.

Hắn thử cấp Thi Thiên Thần phát rồi điều tin tức.

Bạch Trạm: Ta tại bệnh viện, xảy ra tai nạn xe .

Đại khái 30' sau mới được đến hồi âm.

Thi Thiên Thần: A.

Gì ý tứ? ! Bạch Trạm nhìn chăm chú di động nhìn hồi lâu, đây là người bình thường đáp lại sao? Mặc dù hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần giao tình giống nhau, chính là thuần túy đồng sự quan hệ, biết được đối phương xảy ra tai nạn xe chuyện lớn như vậy, liền một cái a tự xong rồi?

Vẫn là nói hai người bọn họ quan hệ cá nhân rất kém cỏi?

Lại qua đại khái năm phút đồng hồ, lại thu được Thi Thiên Thần một cái tin tức: Hảo hảo dưỡng thương.

Này còn... Miễn cưỡng tính câu tiếng người.

Hứa Bội đã quyết định tiếp thu thượng thiên an bài, nghiêm túc quá hảo đoạn này tân nhân sinh.

Lại qua một vòng, hắn có thể xuất viện , không có người tiếp hắn, Bạch Trạm lão gia cũng không ở bên cạnh, quang nhìn sổ truyền tin người trên danh hắn cũng không xác định ai cùng chính mình là bằng hữu, là có thể đủ tiếp hắn xuất viện quan hệ, chỉ phải dựa theo bị vong lục thượng địa phương chỉ, làm xe taxi trực tiếp đem mình đưa đến dưới lầu.

Nhìn chính mình sắp sửa đối mặt "Gia", hắn rất là trái tim băng giá, sớm chỉ biết Bạch Trạm hỗn đến không hảo, nhưng không nghĩ đến như vậy kém.

Chính mình khi còn sống là diễn viên, mười sáu tuổi nhập đi, ba mươi sáu tuổi bỏ mình, hai mươi năm suy diễn sinh mệnh trong, hắn tổng cộng tham dự quay phim quá hơn tám mươi bộ kịch truyền hình cùng hơn hai mươi bộ phim, trong đó từ hắn chủ dịch siêu quá nửa, hắn thì ra xưng giới giải trí trong nhất cần lao diễn viên, tích góp từng tí một danh tiếng cùng tài phú thành có quan hệ trực tiếp, sớm thành thói quen thoải mái nhiều ưu tú sinh hoạt, nhất triều mộng tỉnh muốn hắn quá hồi nghèo khổ sinh hoạt là rất thống khổ .

Cái nhà này tại nửa địa hạ, chỉ có cửa sổ trên mặt đất, trong phòng bởi vì nhiều ngày không có mở cửa mở cửa sổ, tích dũng khó nghe triều vị, một phòng một thính, không có ban công, cũng không có phòng tắm, buồng vệ sinh là ám vệ không có cửa sổ, chỉ có đỉnh chóp giắt kiểu cũ quạt gió, vừa mở ra động tĩnh cùng muốn nổ mạnh dường như, khí không đổi đi, đảo khoái đem trần nhà chấn rớt.

Hứa Bội ở trong này buổi chiều đầu tiên phi thường buồn bực, hắn không cam lòng cứ như vậy quá đi xuống, hắn là tân khoa ảnh đế Hứa Bội, hắn là giới giải trí liều mạng Tam Lang, hắn chia đều một năm biểu diễn tứ bộ kịch, hắn có kinh nghiệm, có diễn xuất, hắn tin tưởng lấy năng lực của mình, trước mắt hết thảy khốn cảnh đều không là vấn đề! Cùng lắm thì sát hồi giới giải trí, làm lại người làm khởi!

Càng nghĩ càng kích động, hắn hưng phấn đứng lên nơi nơi tìm gương, trước bởi vì chân không có phương tiện lại không người hầu hạ, tại bệnh viện vẫn luôn không chú ý quá khối này thân thể lớn lên thế nào, bốc lên nửa ngày, rốt cục tại giản dị tủ quần áo cửa tủ nội trắc tìm được một khối gương, là chật hẹp chật hẹp dựng lên điều, dùng thủy tinh dẻo tại cửa tủ thượng , tuy rằng không đủ chiếu đến toàn cảnh, nhưng là đại khái dáng người cùng bộ dáng vẫn có thể thấy rõ , sau đó Hứa Bội lấy chính mình nhiều năm tẩm dâm giới diễn nghệ độc ác ánh mắt đánh đố, Bạch Trạm này phúc bộ dạng, diễn kịch là không trông cậy vào .

Cũng không phải nói hắn có bao nhiêu xấu, chủ yếu là không đặc điểm, hiện tại giới giải trí đối tân nhân yêu cầu hoặc là là soái nứt trời cao, hoặc là là đặc điểm xuất chúng, thật bất hạnh, Bạch Trạm khác biệt đều không chiếm, làn da ngược lại là rất bạch, thân hình thuộc loại trời sinh gầy cái loại này, cạo râu mép miễn cưỡng tính thanh tú quải, nhưng không biết là trời sinh tính cách gây nên vẫn là hậu thiên vấp phải trắc trở quá nhiều, hắn khí chất thiên về khiếp nhược, nếu không tận lực ưỡn ngực còn có chút lưng còng.

Bạch Trạm đối với gương ưỡn ngực hóp bụng, lại làm một tổ biểu tình huấn luyện, lần nữa giữ vững tinh thần, quyết định chờ chân dưỡng hảo cần phải hảo hảo thao luyện thao luyện khối này thân thể không thể.

Tại tủ quần áo trong lại thoáng nhìn một cái công văn túi, bởi vì là trong suốt , hắn liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy nhất mặt trên tờ giấy kia, viết nghệ nhân hồ sơ bốn chữ, Hứa Bội bắt nó lấy ra, đệ nhất trang là nghệ nhân cơ bản tư liệu, chính là Bạch Trạm trong tay duy nhất mang tên kia nghệ nhân, cái kia EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc thiếu phí Thi Thiên Thần, phiên đến thứ hai trang, nhìn đến Thi Thiên Thần ảnh chụp Hứa Bội ánh mắt sáng lên — soái nứt trời cao, hắn tưởng hắn tìm được.

Chương 2: soái nứt trời cao

Tinh giải trí nghệ nhân tư liệu

Tính danh: Thi Thiên Thần

Sinh ra ngày: 1995 năm ngày 15 tháng 8

Thân cao: 183cm

Thể trọng: 70kg

Ký hợp đồng thời gian: 2015 năm tháng 7

Diễn nghệ trải qua: Vô

Gì ý tứ? Diễn nghệ trải qua vô? Liền nói ký hợp đồng ba năm, không biểu diễn quá TV kịch, không chụp quá quảng cáo, liên khách mời tiểu nhân vật đều không bắt lấy tới một cái?

Vì sao hỗn đến thảm như vậy? Tinh giải trí cái này công ty hắn cũng có nghe thấy, tuy rằng không là cái gì đại công tư, nhưng đứng đắn cũng làm ra cái vài cái nghệ nhân, như vậy một cái soái nứt trời cao tiểu thịt tươi liền như vậy phóng không quản?

Hơn nửa đêm Bạch Trạm ngồi ở ẩm ướt đệm giường giơ lên soái nứt trời cao Thi Thiên Thần ảnh chụp lâm vào trầm tư, sắp sửa đi ngủ trước hắn tưởng, bất kể thế nào, nhìn thấy người liền rõ ràng .

Ngày hôm sau đi tinh giải trí đưa tin, hắn hưng phấn đến bắp chân thẳng run lên, một khi tiếp nhận rồi loại này đặt ra còn rất mang cảm, hắn muốn lấy một cái hoàn toàn mới thân phận đối mặt tân nhân sinh, hắn muốn sắm vai hảo Bạch Trạm người này, còn muốn dấu diếm dấu vết xoay chuyển người của hắn thiết, hắn muốn đem người đại diện sự nghiệp cũng khiến cho sinh động, này thật sự quá có tính khiêu chiến .

Chúng ta giới giải trí chiến sĩ thi đua hứa đại ảnh đế thật là một cái không làm sự không thoải mái tư cơ.

"Ngươi hảo, ta tìm Trương tổng." Bạch Trạm đối trước sân khấu tiểu tỷ tỷ nói.

Người sau đang tại bổ trang, tùy ý cho hắn chỉ một cái phương hướng, Bạch Trạm triều bên kia nhìn lại, cách nhất trương bình phong, Trương tổng đang tại võng tuyên bộ bố trí nhiệm vụ, Bạch Trạm liền lặng lẽ thấu đi qua đi theo bàng thính đứng lên.

"Tiểu lưu, cho ngươi làm scandal, thông cáo viết hảo không có?"

Tiểu lưu chần chờ một chút, "Ách, quá sớm đi, lúc này mới vừa qua khỏi đầu thất..."

Trương tổng quát: "Sớm cái gì sớm? ! Chậm một chút nữa ai còn quan tâm tử nhân cùng ai hảo quá a? !" Dừng một chút, khả năng ý thức được cái gì, thái độ bình thản đi một tí: "Đương nhiên a, Hứa Bội tử ta cũng hiểu được thật đáng tiếc, tốt như vậy một cái diễn viên, đây là toàn bộ vòng luẩn quẩn tiếc nuối, ngoài ý muốn đi, ai cũng không nghĩ ra... Nhưng là! Chúng ta vừa lúc phải bắt được lần này cơ hội, cái này scandal liền an bài cấp lưu tư giai đi, tiểu lưu ngươi đi chuẩn bị một chút..."

"Từ từ, lưu tư giai? Nàng cùng Hứa Bội chưa từng có tiếp xúc a, như thế nào truyền scandal?" Tiểu lưu nhấc tay.

"Chưa từng có tiếp xúc sao? Ta như thế nào nhớ rõ tiếp xúc quá đâu? Có một lần, Hứa Bội sinh nhật, lưu tư giai không là phát Weibo vòng nhi hắn sao? Hắn cũng trở về phục a, đây là tiếp xúc a! Người trẻ tuổi, đầu óc sống một chút! Đi, làm đứng lên — "

Làm ngươi muội a làm! Hứa Bội nghe được trong lòng căm tức, lưu tư giai là tròn là méo hắn cũng không biết, Weibo thượng xuất phát từ lễ phép hồi phục một chút liền sát xuất scandal ? Muốn hay không lại đến cái ẩn hôn a?

"Không hảo! ! Vi vũ giải trí đánh đòn phủ đầu ! Nói Hứa Bội có ẩn hôn trải qua — "

"Ngọa tào?" Trương tổng lúc này cùng Bạch Trạm phản ứng là nhất trí , "Vi vũ cũng quá không biết xấu hổ đi? So với chúng ta động tác còn mau?"

Người nọ nhớ kỹ mới nhất một cái giải trí tin tức nói: "Tay già đời đoạn, phát rồi nhất trương mơ hồ phố chụp, nói đây là Hứa Bội cùng dao dao tại bệnh viện phụ sản cửa nhà..."

"Oa! Thiệt hay giả?"

Ngồi nghiêm chỉnh viên chức nhóm lập tức hóa thân bát quái quần chúng, tiến đến người nọ trên điện thoại di động nhìn tin tức, đồng thời đối chiếu phiến chân thực tính mỗi người phát biểu ý kiến của mình.

Bạch Trạm cũng vây đi qua nhìn, đồng thời dùng sức hồi tưởng dao dao lại là cái nào?

Nhìn ảnh chụp mới bình thường trở lại, nguyên lai là điền dao a, lập tức nhân tiện nói: "Đây là cùng điền dao chụp « kế hoạch tiên sinh » ảnh sân khấu a, năm trước tháng 5 sự, một màn này chính là vừa vặn lấy cảnh tại cửa bệnh viện, đám người kia thật có thể nói linh tinh! Ha ha — "

Hắn lời còn chưa dứt liền bị tầm mắt vây quanh , có người hỏi: "Tiểu bạch? Ngươi như thế nào tại đây?"

Làm sao vậy? Hắn không thể tại đây sao? Hắn không là tinh giải trí một viên sao? Bạch Trạm không biết chính mình phạm cái gì kiêng kị, cẩn thận ngậm miệng lại.

"Ngươi như thế nào tại đây?" Trương tổng cũng bước đi lại đây, kim ngư trừng mắt: "Thi Thiên Thần đâu? Ngươi như thế nào không ở bên cạnh hắn? !"

Bạch Trạm bị rống mộng , nguyên đến chính mình yêu cầu vẫn luôn đứng ở Thi Thiên Thần bên người sao? Hắn vội nói: "Ta đang muốn đi tìm hắn đâu, ta đây không phải là mới vừa xuất viện đi."

Trương tổng sắc mặt hơi hoãn: "A đối, ngươi nhập viện rồi, cái kia, ngươi cùng thiên thần liên hệ sao? Hắn nói như thế nào?"

"Ta nói cho hắn biết ta xảy ra tai nạn xe sự ."

"Hắn như thế nào hồi ?"

"Hắn liền nói làm ta hảo hảo dưỡng thương."

"Hô..." Trương tổng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, phất phất tay: "Nơi này không chuyện của ngươi, ngươi nhanh chóng liên hệ hắn đi."

"A."

Cái này thao tác hắn liền xem không hiểu , nhìn Trương tổng bộ dáng, Thi Thiên Thần tựa hồ rất trọng yếu, nhưng là nghệ nhân lớn nhất giá trị không là cấp công ty sáng tạo tài phú sao? Kia này làm phóng ba năm cũng không chưa cho an bài công tác sao? Như thế nào , đương vật biểu tượng dùng ?

Hắn bước nhanh hướng ra ngoài đi, bát đánh Thi Thiên Thần điện thoại.

"Uy, cái kia ta..."

"Ta tại chạc, ngươi bây giờ lại đây." Không chờ Hứa Bội nói xong, Thi Thiên Thần liền báo xuất từ mình địa phương chỉ, hơn nữa là một bộ mệnh lệnh giọng điệu.

Này mẹ hắn... Hứa ảnh đế bao nhiêu năm không thụ quá loại này khí .

Trương tổng sai khiến sai khiến hắn còn chưa tính, ai làm nhân gia là tổng đâu, ngươi một cái mười tám tuyến tiểu nghệ nhân cũng cho ta đến này bộ? Soái nứt trời cao giỏi lắm a?

Bạch Trạm trong lòng MMP, trên tay rất nhanh tìm tòi bản đồ hướng dẫn, nhìn chạc là cái gì địa phương quỷ quái.

Xe taxi tại một nhà quán cafe trước dừng lại, môn diện đặc biệt tiểu, đẩy cửa ra, đỉnh đầu phát ra réo rắt tiếng chuông, bên trong trần thiết rất có cách điệu, Hứa Bội liếc mắt một cái liền liền nhìn thấy hắn người muốn tìm, Thi Thiên Thần, xuyên hình thức đơn giản quần áo trong cùng tử khố, chính tà dựa quầy cùng barista nói chuyện phiếm, Bạch Trạm ánh mắt bay nhanh đem hắn từ đầu đến chân một trận đánh giá, thật không hổ là soái nứt trời cao, một mét tám tam người cao to, đầu thân tỉ lệ phi thường tốt, thân hình gầy mà không sài, khả năng còn có cơ bắp, chính là nhìn không ra thắt lưng vây nhiều ít, thích không thích hợp cổ trang...

Bạch Trạm bên này âm thầm so đo, bên kia Thi Thiên Thần nghe được cửa phòng mở, tùy ý quay sang đến, triều hắn nhìn lướt qua, liền này tùy ý thoáng nhìn, Bạch Trạm trong lòng lại một trản đăng thắp sáng: Mãn phân!

Bên cạnh mãn phân, chính diện mãn phân!

Mặt hình thượng kính, mi cốt cùng mũi có thể nói hoàn mỹ, quang coi trọng nửa khuôn mặt là tuổi trẻ tổng tài phong, thêm miệng môi trên lại là đương thời nhất lưu hành bá sủng bạn trai, môi trên có chút kiều kiều , còn mang theo tuổi trẻ nam nhân đặc biệt có tươi nhuận đỏ ửng — a, năm 95 sinh ra tiểu lang cẩu a, mới hai mươi ba tuổi...

Bạch Trạm gặp qua hoặc dã tính hoặc tà mị hoặc nho nhã nam tinh nhiều đi, tăng thêm tự thân ngoại hình cũng ưu tú, hắn đối nam nhân đều có một phen độc đáo bình phán tiêu chuẩn, không khoa trương nói, cái này hai mươi ba tuổi tiểu lang cẩu thật sự xưng đến thượng là soái nứt trời cao , trong nháy mắt, hắn trong đầu hiện lên rất nhiều như vậy như vậy kế hoạch, dĩ vãng xem qua kịch bản tiếp nhận nhân vật đều tại trong đầu hiện lên, từng bước từng bước hướng tiểu lang cẩu trên người bộ một lần!

Bạch Trạm tin tưởng tràn đầy triều tiểu lang cẩu đi qua, trong đầu hoành đồ nghiệp lớn còn không có thiết tưởng xong, soái nứt trời cao... Ách không, tiểu lang cẩu... A không, Thi Thiên Thần liền làm khó dễ : "Như thế nào chậm như vậy! Đầu óc bị thỉ đổ ? Nhìn ngươi xuyên cái gì ngoạn ý? Ta ghét nhất lục sắc ngươi không biết?"

Dựa, ngươi chán ghét lục sắc ta còn chán ghét lục sắc đâu! Bạch Trạm sạch sẽ quần áo liền món này , không xuyên cái này lỏa bôn sao!

Bạch Trạm: "Ta lần sau chú ý, ngươi kêu ta tới là..."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Mau mau mau, ta xe bị tha đi rồi, ngươi nhanh chóng cho ta đem xe lộng trở về —" nói xong, một cái chìa khóa xe ngắm Bạch Trạm đầu ném đi qua.

Bạch Trạm tiếp được cái chìa khóa: "Ngươi kêu ta đến liền việc này?"

"Không phải đâu? Ngươi có thể không lề mề sao? Nhanh chóng , ta chờ dùng xe —" nói xong, hắn lại triều Bạch Trạm đi tới hai bước, sau đó đã đem người hướng cửa nhà đẩy.

Bạch Trạm lần thứ hai tại réo rắt tiếng chuông trung sợ ngây người, hắn cư nhiên bị oanh đi ra ! Hắn đem chìa khóa xe nắm đến tử khẩn, này sáng sớm từ thành nam đuổi tới thành bắc, quang đánh xe liền hoa hơn năm mươi, đến địa phương còn không có quá năm phút đồng hồ, đừng nói thỉnh hắn uống chén đồ uống , liên câu săn sóc nói đều không có liền đem hắn oanh đi ra, này cẩu tính tình! Cũng chỉ xứng đương vật biểu tượng!

Khí về khí, lời nhắn nhủ hạng mục công việc hắn còn phải làm, Bạch Trạm hầm hừ đi chấp pháp đại đội đề xe, quang hóa đơn phạt liền giao năm trăm, tiền này hoa hắn đau lòng, sau đó vừa thấy kia xe, tao bao ngân lam sắc Maserati... Dựa, này tiểu lang cẩu rốt cuộc cái gì đến đây? !

Hứa Bội khi còn sống cũng là yêu xe , xuất sự khi khai vẫn là Ferrari, nhưng hắn không cơ hội khai như vậy tao bao khoản, không nghĩ tới tại tiểu lang cẩu này đảo một đền tâm nguyện , một đường nhanh như điện chớp đem xe khai hồi nội thành, lúc trước không thoải mái cũng trừ khử không sai biệt lắm .

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới, đánh rắm xong xuôi nhất kiện còn có một kiện, Thi Thiên Thần lấy hắn đương đánh tạp .

Hứa Bội chính mình thân làm một cái nghệ nhân đối người đại diện định vị rất rõ ràng, nghệ nhân cùng người đại diện là lẫn nhau giúp đỡ quan hệ, hơn nữa tại nghệ nhân không hồng trước, người đại diện chính là của hắn mạch máu, đánh quan hệ, lãm tài nguyên, chọn tập vở, nói phiến thù, này đó đều tại người đại diện chức trách trong phạm vi, nhưng là giống Thi Thiên Thần như vậy, còn cái gì cũng không phải đâu trước hết lấy người đại diện đương nha đầu sai sử còn thật không thấy nhiều, tám phần là khối này thân thể nguyên chủ tính tình thật tốt quá, quán !

Bất quá bây giờ là hắn Hứa Bội đương gia quyết định .

Hạ quyết tâm, hắn giơ Thi Thiên Thần điểm danh muốn băng uống đi vào phòng.

"Băng tiêu đường lấy thiết thất phân ngọt."

Người sau gật gật đầu, ý bảo hắn ngồi xuống đồng thời ăn cơm, Bạch Trạm nhìn xem thức ăn trên bàn, không có một đạo là chính mình thích ăn , nhưng vẫn là ngồi xuống tự đổ cho mình ly lạnh trà, sau đó không động thanh sắc quan sát bên cạnh người nọ.

Thi Thiên Thần miệng thực chọn, mỗi đạo đồ ăn ăn một đũa, xứng ăn một hơi món tráng miệng, sau đó lại ấn trước trình tự, mỗi đạo đồ ăn một đũa...

Xem xét chuẩn cơ hội, Bạch Trạm chậm rì rì mở miệng : "Thiên Thần, vẫn muốn cùng ngươi nói chuyện, về công tác của ngươi, có ý kiến gì không?"

"?" Thi Thiên Thần dừng lại chiếc đũa, giống ngạnh trụ như vậy nhìn về phía hắn.

Bạch Trạm hắng giọng một cái, nói tiếp: "Ta trong khoảng thời gian này chỉnh lý một chút tư liệu, ngươi tới tinh giải trí cũng có ba năm , chính là ta xem ngươi đi qua lý lịch cơ hồ là trống rỗng..."

"Có vấn đề gì sao?" Nghe đến, Thi Thiên Thần cười , sau đó đưa tay phất một chút Bạch Trạm tóc, "Tiểu bạch, ngươi hôm nay làm sao vậy?"

Đây là một rất nhẹ điêu ái muội hành động, Bạch Trạm trong lòng nhảy dựng, nhanh chóng về phía sau dịch một chút, cùng đối phương tận khả năng rớt ra khoảng cách, sau đó mới giải thích: "Ta lần này nằm viện, có chút cảm khái, nhân sinh vô thường..." Nói đến đây, hắn dừng một chút.

Thi Thiên Thần nghe đến đó, cũng ý thức được cái gì dường như buông xuống bát đũa triều hắn quay đầu xem ra.

Bạch Trạm linh cảm đốn sinh, quyết định cũng lấy mình mở một phen xuyến, "Ngươi xem, Hứa Bội, nói đi là đi , người cả đời này tràn ngập chuyện xấu, chúng ta còn sống người, có phải hay không cũng nên quý trọng trước mắt, vì mình nhân sinh liều mạng thượng một phen?" Hắn càng phát ra vẫy càng mạnh hơn, lại không chú ý tới đối phương từ từ xanh mét sắc mặt, "Ngươi xem liên Trương tổng đều phải thừa dịp cơ hội này cọ một chuyến đi nhờ xe, Hứa Bội đi rồi, hắn lưu xuống nhân vật ghế trống phi thường lớn, ta cảm thấy ngươi có hắn tuổi trẻ khi cảm giác, nếu như có thể bắt lấy cơ hội này..."

"Lăn."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói ngươi cút cho ta —! !" Thi Thiên Thần nói trở mặt liền trở mặt, một tay lấy trên bàn cái chén chén đĩa bát liên thang mang đồ ăn một tia ý thức xoa bóp đến địa thượng, thang nước đồ ăn nước cà phê nước tiên Bạch Trạm một thân.

"Ngươi mẹ hắn có bệnh đi? !" May là hắn tính cách lại hảo, cũng áp không ngừng tính tình, Bạch Trạm hét lớn: "Có bệnh trở về gia trị, biệt mẹ hắn đi ra ghê tởm người!"

Thi Thiên Thần mặt lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm một mảnh đống hỗn độn mặt bàn, chỉ có thái dương gân xanh nhảy dựng nhảy dựng.

"Ta cư nhiên sẽ cảm thấy ngươi là một cái nhưng tạo chi tài, ta thật sự là mắt bị mù ! !" Bạch Trạm cầm lấy điện thoại di động của mình, chạy tướng môn dùng sức đóng lại.

Chương 3: từ chức

Trở về Bạch Trạm liền cấp Trương tổng đi điện thoại, chào từ giã.

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi nói cái gì? Không làm? Ngươi là muốn từ chức sao?"

"Không là, ta chính là không nghĩ mang Thi Thiên Thần , ta thật sự chịu không nổi hắn cái kia tính tình ."

"Tiểu bạch a, công tác thượng gặp được khó khăn liền lùi bước cũng không phải là đương đại người trẻ tuổi nên có thái độ a." Trương tổng cùng hắn đánh thái cực.

Nhưng hắn là tử quá một lần người, cái gì mặt hàng chưa thấy qua, lập tức sẽ chết cắn không tát khẩu: "Chính là cũng có một câu gọi biết khó mà lui a, ta cân lượng chính mình rõ ràng, ngài xem ta mới từ bệnh viện đi ra liền cho hắn chạy chân, ngày hôm qua đều nhanh bị cảm nắng , lại như vậy đi xuống, mạng nhỏ đều phải công đạo tại đây — ta muốn là bị cảm nắng tính tai nạn lao động đi? Ta đây có thể liên tai nạn xe cộ một khối báo sao?"

"Khụ..."

"Trương tổng?"

"Ngươi chính mình đi nói với hắn đi."

"Nói cái gì?"

"Ngươi vừa rồi như thế nào nói với ta liền như thế nào nói với hắn a, cái gì chịu không nổi, muốn chết cái gì."

Bạch Trạm trầm mặc, Trương tổng hẳn là đi làm biên kịch, hắn có thể đem đứng đắn đề tài đưa đến nửa người dưới mê chi cải biên lực.

"Hảo đi, nhà hắn địa chỉ ngài cho ta một chút." Bạch Trạm một tay cầm đặt bút viết liền phải nhớ lục.

Điện thoại bên kia truyền đến khoa trương hấp khí thanh: "Không phải đâu? Bạch Trạm, ngươi tai nạn xe rốt cuộc là đụng phải chân vẫn là đầu óc a? Hắn địa chỉ còn dùng ta cho ngươi biết? Có một chút ngươi không là lão hướng nhà hắn chạy sao?"

"A."

Bạch Trạm ý thức được chính mình hỏi cái ngốc vấn đề, Thi Thiên Thần địa chỉ, tra di động bị vong lục thì tốt rồi đi.

Vừa mới chuẩn bị muốn cúp điện thoại, chỉ nghe Trương tổng lại lời nói thấm thía nói: "Biệt ta cũng không nhiều dặn ngươi , chính mình động động não, chào từ giã có thể, nhưng biệt đem toàn bộ công ty tha xuống nước a!"

Cúp điện thoại sau qua ước chừng mười giây đồng hồ Bạch Trạm mới ý thức tới cái gì, hắn vội vàng vào internet lạc, tại tìm tòi khuông kiện nhập: Thi gia, mới vừa đánh ra một cái thi tự phía dưới liền bày ra xuất một đống liên quan tin tức, đều là thương nghiệp liên quan, cái gì Thi gia cổ phiếu lại thắng cao phong, thi khánh phong chủ tịch tham dự mỗ mỗ hoa hạ bảng tên nghi thức... Di? Còn có giải trí sản nghiệp liên quan ?

"Thi gia số tiền lớn đầu tư ảnh âm giải trí nghiệp danh tác gồm thâu tinh giải trí, uy tín lâu năm công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình hoặc gặp phải đại tẩy bài..." Bạch Trạm đem những lời này niệm mấy lần mới làm minh bạch hiện tại nhân vật quan hệ, hắn cho rằng tổng không là tổng, hắn cho rằng tiểu lang cẩu thực tế mới là tổng, cho dù không là tổng cũng là đổng.

Nguyên lai là có chuyện như vậy!

Khó trách tiểu lang cẩu tại công ty bảng tên ba năm thí sự việc không có, Trương tổng còn như vậy kiêng kị hắn, kia nguyên lai Bạch Trạm như vậy nhẫn nhục chịu khó cũng là bởi vì vi biết tầng này quan hệ đi, chỉ có mơ mơ hồ hồ chính mình không biết mà thôi, còn cấp nhân gia giảng đạo lý, nói công tác, nhất nên bị nói công tác phải là chính mình nha!

Khó trách lúc ấy Thi Thiên Thần nhìn vẻ mặt của mình như vậy mộng bức, về phần hắn vì cái gì bỗng nhiên liền phát giận, có thể là bẩm sinh tính cách có chỗ thiếu hụt đi! Trường đẹp trai như vậy, còn như vậy có tiền, dù sao cũng phải có chút đoản bản.

Bạch Trạm chân đã không có trở ngại, ngủ trước này sẽ công phu hắn liền lợi dụng hữu hạn địa phương hình làm mấy tổ thâm ngồi xổm cùng chống đẩy - hít đất, thân thể này tố chất là thật không được, chỉ như vậy mấy lần liền mệt đến thở hồng hộc, hắn một bên chảy hãn một bên càng làm phòng ở quét tước một lần, ngày hôm trước tẩy xong quần áo hiện tại đã làm, hắn chọn nhất kiện tương đối thuận mắt thiển màu xám miên chất quần áo trong cho rằng ngày mai chiến phục, nghĩ đến ngày mai có thể cùng tiểu lang cẩu nói bai bai trong lòng thật đúng là rất sảng , hắn Hứa Bội cho dù trọng sinh thành một cái người đại diện, cũng không phải cấp người tùy tiện khi dễ hảo sao!

Sau đó vốn là tính toán tùy tiện đánh bồn thủy sát bên người thời điểm hắn vừa kinh hỉ phát hiện trong phòng vệ sinh cư nhiên có tắm vòi sen vòi phun, chính là bắt tại bồn cầu tự hoại mặt sau ngày hôm qua không phát hiện mà thôi, có vòi phun liền ý nghĩa có thể hướng tắm a, quả nhiên, hắn lại tại một tiệt bại lộ thủy quản sau phát hiện một cái không lớn treo tường thức nhiệt điện thủy khí, đây là hắn sau trọng sinh tâm tình tốt nhất một lần, hắn rốt cục có thể hướng cái nước ấm tắm .

Đem vòi phun tại thủy quản thượng cố định hảo sau, lại đem tắm vòi sen trong phạm vi giấy vệ sinh, di động, chậu rửa mặt đều dịch ra, hắn ngay tại này đơn sơ hẹp hòi trong WC hướng hắn thân là Bạch Trạm sau cái thứ nhất nước ấm tắm, nước ấm đánh vào trên mặt khi hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến học quá một câu cổ văn, tư là phòng ốc sơ sài, duy ngô đạo đức cao sang, đài ngân thượng giai lục, thảo sắc nhập liêm thanh... Này đều đâu cùng đâu a! Hắn đạo đức cao sang, nhưng chỉ có lục y phục, không có gì thảo sắc, nghĩ vậy, hắn lại nghĩ tới buổi sáng nhìn thấy Thi Thiên Thần đệ nhất mặt, hắn vừa thấy mặt liền oán giận chính mình lục y phục.

Chậc chậc, tiểu lang cẩu bộ dáng dáng người thật sự là không sai, liền như vậy buông tha thật đúng là đáng tiếc.

Bất quá nói về trở về, hắn một cái Thái tử gia nhảy dù công ty rốt cuộc là đồ cái gì a? Hắn định vị không là phải là hiểu chuyện hoặc là giám đốc sao? Như thế nào ký chính thức thành nghệ nhân đâu?

Hắn trở thành nghệ nhân ước nguyện ban đầu vậy là cái gì đâu? Hắn tưởng trở thành đại minh tinh? Lấy tư chất của hắn cùng thân phận, Trương tổng khẳng định vội không ngừng cho hắn lãm tài nguyên, không chuẩn hắn cũng đi thử qua, nhưng sau phát hiện diễn kịch không là hắn tưởng như vậy hồi sự, ăn không hết khổ, cho nên liền lại không làm, cái này khả năng đáng tin.

Đương nghệ nhân có bao nhiêu vất vả, Hứa Bội nhưng lại rõ ràng bất quá, ngoại nhân chỉ nhìn đến minh tinh nhóm bề ngoài tầng kia vầng sáng, nhưng chỉ có thân ở trong đó người mới biết được một chút thành tựu đều là đến chi không dễ, miễn bàn đông diễn hạ chụp loại này trẻ con, chỉ là đánh võ kịch một cái dây thép trời cao điếu cả ngày liền không là người bình thường có thể chịu được , huống chi còn phải diễn kịch.

Hướng xong tắm, đem buồng vệ sinh lại nguyên dạng chỉnh lý trở về, như vậy một phen gây sức ép sau, thời gian cũng rất chậm, hắn nằm ở trên giường tại Bạch Trạm di động bị vong lục trong tìm được Thi Thiên Thần địa chỉ, dựa theo bản đồ sưu một chút, tám phần là biệt thự cái gì, đều nhanh đến chân núi , ngồi tàu điện ngầm đều đến khen ngược mấy tranh, yên lặng nhìn sẽ thừa xe lộ tuyến, Hứa Bội đang ngủ.

"Ta nói ta là tới tìm Thi Thiên Thần Thi tiên sinh ." Hai giờ chờ, vượt qua thiên sơn vạn thủy rốt cục đi vào Thi Thiên Thần khu nhà cấp cao, lại bị che ở ngoài cửa lớn, hắn đối với điện tử mắt chán đến chết hồi thứ ba lặp lại: "Ta là của hắn người đại diện, ta kêu Bạch Trạm."

"Nhìn cái gì giấy căn cước? Ta trước tiên đã gọi điện thoại . Hẹn trước tạp là cái gì? Ta nói ta là gọi điện thoại hẹn trước , gọi điện thoại có thể đánh xuất hẹn trước tạp sao?"

Không biết là ai tại cố ý làm khó dễ chính mình, báo xong tính danh còn muốn nhìn giấy căn cước, rõ ràng điện thoại trước tiên liên lạc quá, bây giờ còn quản hắn muốn hẹn trước tạp, tóm lại môn chính là không khai, Bạch Trạm hỏa khí cọ liền lên đây.

"Ngươi không tin? Không có việc gì, ngươi không tin ta lại cho hắn gọi điện thoại, dù sao nói phí công ty cấp báo, " Bạch Trạm đối với điện tử mắt giơ lên di động, "Hắn lúc này cũng không biết đang làm gì đó, có phải hay không không nghĩ có người đã quấy rầy? Mặc kệ, nếu là hắn phát giận ta cũng không có biện pháp, muốn là không có việc gì ai tới xa như vậy tìm hắn a, đến các ngươi rồi còn không cho ta tiến."

Đích một tiếng, gác cổng mở.

Xuyên qua thật dài lục ấm đường hẻm, lại đi rồi đại khái năm phút đồng hồ mới nhìn đến phòng ở chân thân, thân màu đen âu phục trung niên nam tử chờ tại trước đại môn.

"Bạch Trạm tiên sinh, sớm an."

"Không còn sớm, đều nhanh giữa trưa." Vừa rồi tiếp tục đại môn không để cho mình tiến chính là người kia, nhìn hắn quần áo ăn diện cùng hành vi cử chỉ phải là quản gia các loại nhân vật.

"Thỉnh đi theo ta." Trung niên quản gia triều hắn hơi hơi cúi người, sau đó khi trước triều chủ trạch cửa chính đi đến.

Bạch Trạm đã nhìn ra, này là một hạ mã uy, bất kể là quản gia kia tự chủ trương, vẫn là Thi Thiên Thần gợi ý lâm vào, tại hắn xem ra đều rất ấu trĩ , hắn cho là mình xa thật xa đến này làm gì, mới vừa buổi sáng gọi điện thoại cho hắn, nghĩ nếu có thể ước xuất đến chính mình cũng không cần chạy chuyến này , kết quả nhân gia tự cao tự đại không đi ra, để bản thân hắn đi qua, đi qua liền đi qua đi, dù sao chỉ một lần này thôi, từ nay về sau trời cao thủy xa, bai bai ngươi đâu!

Ta là tới xào nhà ngươi chánh chủ con mực ngươi biết không!

Thi Thiên Thần trụ này căn nhà này, quang nhìn chủ thính liền thập phần khí phái, to như vậy không gian cùng một cái tiểu lễ đường dường như, trang sức phẩm quý tinh không quý nhiều, nhưng vừa thấy chính là thứ tốt, quản gia đem hắn mang sau khi đi vào làm hắn tại đây chờ liền không gặp người ảnh , cách đó không xa lập vài cái xuyên đồng dạng chế phục tuổi trẻ cô nương, cũng là mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim, rất có phạm nhi cảm giác.

Bạch Trạm không chút phật lòng, hắn trước tiên ở sô pha trong ngồi một hồi, nghỉ đủ liền đứng lên đi bộ, nhìn xem trên hành lang bức họa, lại nhìn xem sân phơi ngoại phong cảnh, chỉ chốc lát lại quản một cái chế phục nữ phó muốn ly băng nước chanh.

Đương quản gia lần thứ hai khi trở về nhìn đến chính là như vậy một bộ cảnh tượng, Bạch Trạm một bên uống băng nước chanh một bên đứng ở một bức tranh làm bên cạnh, nhìn như lầm bầm lầu bầu lời bình: "Đây là một phó thời Trung cổ thời kì bức tranh, ngươi có biết phân biệt thời Trung cổ cùng văn hoá phục hưng thời kì họa làm phương pháp là cái gì không?"

Lập nữ phó nhóm tuy rằng không sủa bậy, nhưng là con mắt cũng nhịn không được triều bên này quay tới.

Bạch Trạm hắng giọng một cái nói tiếp: "Thì phải là, thời Trung cổ bức tranh trong xuất hiện anh nhi đều là xấu bảo bảo."

"Phốc!"

Có một cô nương nhịn không được cười rộ lên, cũng không phải là sao, Bạch Trạm trước mặt kia phó họa họa trên mặt là một cái anh nhi đang tại thụ tẩy, ôm hài tử cha mẹ đều khuôn mặt văn nhã tú lệ, mà bảo bảo lại lớn lên rất là dữ tợn, có một lần Thi Thiên Thần nhìn đến này bức họa còn nói: "Đứa bé này khẳng định không là thân sinh ."

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Bởi vì thời Trung cổ mọi người tương đối bảo thủ, thụ tôn giáo ý tưởng ảnh hưởng thực đại, bọn họ xu hướng tả thực phái, mới vừa sinh ra anh nhi quả thật rất xấu..."

"Khụ khụ, Bạch Trạm tiên sinh."

Bạch Trạm lên tiếng trả lời xoay người sang chỗ khác, trên mặt không chút nào có bị chậm trễ bất mãn, ngược lại rất là thảnh thơi.

Quản gia nói năng thận trọng gương mặt lộ ra một vẻ kinh ngạc, cái này Bạch Trạm hắn đương nhiên biết, hắn ngay từ đầu cố ý tại cửa nhà làm khó dễ hắn là bởi vì hắn cảm thấy đối phương là tới giải thích , vừa rồi lại cố ý lượng hắn, bởi vì ngày hôm qua thiếu gia sau khi trở về sắc mặt thật không tốt, vừa thấy chính là "Đi làm" thời điểm có người chọc hắn sinh khí, mà bên kia nhất thường cùng thiếu gia giao tiếp chính là cái kia Bạch Trạm , mà hôm nay sáng sớm Bạch Trạm lại đã chạy tới, nhất định là đến đăng môn giải thích , kia thân là từ tiểu khán hộ thiếu gia chính mình, đương nhiên là có tất yếu tiểu tiểu giáo huấn hắn một chút.

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới, cái này Bạch Trạm, hắn cư nhiên đổi tính nhi ! Rõ ràng mỗi lần lại đây đều cùng nấu chín trứng tôm dường như cuộn thành một đoàn đỏ mặt hồng, muốn nhiều nhát gan có bao nhiêu nhát gan, như thế nào lúc này... Từ từ, vậy hắn rốt cuộc là không là đến giải thích ?

Bạch Trạm chính tâm vô không chuyên tâm đi theo quản gia đi phía trước đi đâu, người sau bỗng nhiên dừng lại cộng thêm một cái đại xoay người, Bạch Trạm thiếu chút nữa cùng hắn thân cái miệng.

"Ngươi làm gì? !"

"Ngươi tới đây có mục đích gì?" Quản gia nghiêm mặt hỏi.

"Đến xào nhà ngươi thiếu gia con mực a." Bạch Trạm đáp.

Quản gia còn không có làm minh bạch thiếu gia cùng con mực ở giữa liên hệ, chợt nghe bên cạnh một cánh cửa mở ra, Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt âm trầm đứng ở cửa nhà: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Chương 4: mạnh mẽ vách tường đông

"Xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Có thể là thiếu gia cũng sĩ diện, không muốn bị quản gia nghe được, một giây sau Bạch Trạm đã bị Thi Thiên Thần kéo vào gian phòng.

"Mặt chữ thượng ý tứ a." Bạch Trạm ôm cánh tay ngửa đầu nhìn đại thiếu gia, "Ta không làm, với ngươi từ chức đến."

"Ngươi là bởi vì ngày hôm qua sự?"

Hoàn hảo, chỉ số thông minh tại tuyến, hắn cũng biết chính mình ngày hôm qua thực bệnh thần kinh.

"Không hoàn toàn là." Bạch Trạm đáp, liền tính không có cuối cùng kia một chút hất bàn, hắn cũng có thể làm không trường cửu, hắn là tưởng tái chiến giới giải trí, mà không phải lại hầu hạ thiếu gia, thật vất vả sống lại, đừng lại bị mệt chết.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu đến một câu: "Ngươi tưởng trướng tiền lương?"

"Ta về phần sao ta!" Bạch Trạm tức cười , nói thật, hiện tại mỗi tháng nhiều ít tiền lương hắn đều không sổ, khi còn sống tài sản hắn cũng không lại trông cậy vào, dù sao thay đổi cái xác tử vân tay cũng phân biệt không đi ra , lấy tiền là đừng nghĩ , vẫn là lưu cho gia nhân đi. Nhưng bằng vào năng lực của hắn, phàm là cho hắn một cái nghe lời hơi có tư sắc tân nhân, hắn liền có nắm chắc lại tránh một tiền lớn.

Xem ra không nói rõ ràng là không được, Bạch Trạm bình tâm tĩnh khí đối Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Ta cũng không ý tứ gì khác, cũng không phải nhất thời giận dỗi, ngươi xem ta là cái người đại diện, ta nghĩ mang xuất cái đại minh tinh, nhưng là ngươi hiển nhiên không là ăn chén cơm này ." Đình dừng một cái, lại nói: "Đương nhiên, ngươi cũng không cần ăn chén cơm này, ngươi điều kiện này, không tất yếu theo chúng ta nhất dạng đi ra ngoài thảo thực có phải hay không? Ta không quản ngươi ngay từ đầu ký hợp đồng là vì cái gì, nhưng là hiện tại đâu, công ty bên kia có thể cho ngươi đổi cái người đại diện, ngươi tùy tiện chọn, ta đâu, mỗi người một chí, chúng ta liền biệt cho nhau cưỡng cầu ."

Bạch Trạm tự nhận lời nói này là nói được rất rõ ràng, vừa không kẹp thương ( súng ) cũng không mang bổng, một chút tức giận ý tứ cũng không có, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần lại vẫn là không đương hồi sự, hắn thậm chí cười : "Tiểu bạch a, ngươi tiền đồ a, xảy ra tai nạn xe đem đầu óc cấp đụng phải?"

Bạch Trạm ám hút một hơi, đè nặng tính tình nói: "Ta nói đều là lời nói thật, ta đến này chính là vì nói cho ngươi điều này, ngươi có biết từ chức cùng chia tay nhất dạng, đều là không cần song phương đồng ý , già như vậy xa ta đảo ngũ tranh tàu điện ngầm còn đánh đoạn xe liền vi tự mình nói cho ngươi chia tay, đủ có thành ý đi? Đi đi, liền cứ như vậy đi, ta đi rồi."

Nói xong hắn liền phất phất tay, xoay người, tay mới vừa đáp tới cửa đem, bả vai đã bị người thật mạnh đè lại, Thi Thiên Thần trong người sau nói: "Từ từ."

Bạch Trạm gáy tóc gáy đều nổ đi lên, diễn ngoại hắn đặc biệt chán ghét cùng không quen người có thân thể tiếp xúc, hắn đem tay của đối phương run rẩy rụng, cũng không quay đầu lại tiếp tục mở cửa.

"Ta kêu ngươi chờ một chút!" Môn đều khai một nửa, Thi Thiên Thần móng vuốt lại đáp đi lên, lúc này là dẫn theo kình đạo , một tay nắm bờ vai của hắn liền trở về mang, Hứa Bội trên tay mới vừa mở ra một nửa môn xuất phát từ quán tính lại phanh mà một tiếng đóng lại.

"Ngươi làm gì? !" Bạch Trạm lúc này thật sinh khí, người này cũng quá không tôn trọng người, hơn hai mươi năm sống cẩu trên người?

Thi Thiên Thần đem hắn xách đến bên cạnh mình lại trực tiếp đem người hướng trên tường một oán, lẫn nhau khoảng cách quá gần, chỉ thấy trên mặt hắn lộ ra nghiền ngẫm vẻ mặt, từ trên xuống dưới đem Bạch Trạm hảo một trận đánh giá: "Này miệng nhỏ ba , ta như thế nào không biết ngươi tài ăn nói tốt như vậy đâu?"

Bạch Trạm cái ót dán tường, hai người khoảng cách gần quá , hắn đều có thể nghe thấy đối phương trên người Hermes đại địa, này khoản hương rất dễ chịu, nhưng là đã tràn ra thành phố thơm, may mắn chính mình về sau không cần phải xen vào hắn, liền này phẩm vị, cũng chỉ có thể đương cái vật biểu tượng .

Thi Thiên Thần tay lại nâng lên đến, Bạch Trạm phản ứng đầu tiên là đối phương muốn đánh chính mình, theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại, hắn hiện tại khối này thân thể nhưng không đầy đủ bất luận cái gì đánh nhau tư chất.

Trước mặt một dương, cư nhiên là đối phương triều hắn thổi khẩu khí, cái tay kia thuận thế khoát lên bờ vai của hắn thượng, lúc này lực đạo nắm giữ đến vừa vặn, xen vào uy hiếp cùng suồng sã chi gian.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Bạch Trạm mày gắt gao nhăn lại đến.

"U, không là nguyên lai đối với ta lưu chảy nước miếng lúc?" Thi Thiên Thần nghiêng đầu, kia trương soái nứt trời cao mặt mị lực toàn bộ khai hỏa, tươi nhuận môi lại phun ra một hơi, mang theo chanh vị nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái khí tức.

Bạch Trạm cả người buộc chặt trừng mắt cùng hắn đối diện.

Ngày hôm qua đối phương lay hắn tóc khi hắn cũng cảm giác được , này nguyên thân chánh chủ chỉ sợ cùng tiểu lang cẩu có chút ái muội không rõ, nhưng cụ thể đến một bước kia, hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm, muốn là thật có cái gì vi phạm hành vi, chính mình còn thật không hảo thoát thân, nhưng hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần những lời này làm hắn hiểu được , hoàn hảo hoàn hảo, chính là "Chính mình" đơn phương lưu chảy nước miếng mà thôi.

"Thi tiên sinh, " Bạch Trạm lấy lại bình tĩnh mở miệng nói: "Có lẽ ta đã từng có cái gì hành vi lệnh ngươi cảm thấy không khoái, ta vì thế giải thích."

"Ngươi nói là thật sự?" Hơn nửa ngày, Thi Thiên Thần mới từ mị lực bắn ra bốn phía trạng thái lần tới lung.

"Là ." Bạch Trạm hiện tại đã một câu dư thừa nói cũng không muốn nói.

Thi Thiên Thần rốt cục triệt khai, đầy mặt không thể tin, giống như vừa kinh ngạc với đối phương định lực, lại hoài nghi mị lực của mình.

"Như vậy, ta cáo từ , Thi tiên sinh, chúc ngài hết thảy trôi chảy." Bạch Trạm chỉnh chỉnh áo, lần thứ hai triều đại môn đi đến.

"Lại chờ một chút!" Một bàn tay lại chắn ở trước mặt hắn, hoàn hảo lúc này là đè lại chính là môn mà không phải hắn.

Bạch Trạm nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần.

"Khụ, ta cảm thấy có tất yếu vi ngày hôm qua sự giải thích một chút." Thi Thiên Thần hắng giọng một cái, "Ta không hy vọng ngươi trước khi đi còn cảm thấy là cùng một cái bệnh thần kinh cộng sự quá."

"..." Bạch Trạm như trước lẳng lặng yên nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi có biết ta ngày hôm qua vì cái gì sinh khí sao?" Nói đến đây, Thi Thiên Thần có chút ngại ngùng cúi đầu, dùng tay phất hạ trên trán lọn tóc mỏng, "Bởi vì ngươi đề người kia tên, ngươi có biết , ta gần nhất tâm tình không tốt, hắn đi như vậy đột nhiên... Ngươi còn cố ý lấy hắn ví phương, ta có thể không tức giận sao? Còn có họ Trương kia tôn tử muốn bắt hắn xào scandal... Ngươi tới kia sẽ ta mới vừa nghe nói, đang tại áp việc này đâu. Thảo."

Tuy rằng đối phương từ đầu tới đuôi đều không đề "Người kia" là ai, nhưng Bạch Trạm tâm lại dồn dập nhảy lên đứng lên.

Tại chết sau gặp được chính mình mê điện ảnh là cái gì cảm giác? Còn thật... Có chút cảm động.

Tại trong phòng bệnh, ở trong công ty, tại trên đường cái, hắn đều có thể nghe được hoặc nhiều hoặc ít quan với mình tử vong nghị luận, mới đầu còn có chút xúc động, nhưng đi qua mấy ngày này, hắn càng phát ra cảm thấy chính mình tử khả năng càng giống một hồi thịnh yến, người chung phòng bệnh nhóm thổn thức, chờ xe nữ hài nghị luận, mặt khác vòng trong người ra roi thúc ngựa làm sự tình, tạo tin tức, khả năng trừ hắn ra nhất thân bằng hữu cùng gia nhân, không có người thật sự tại vi hắn khổ sở, những cái đó khi còn sống luôn mồm hô yêu ngươi yêu ngươi fan nhóm, bọn họ bi thương cũng cận ngừng với lúc ban đầu mấy ngày nay, thời gian qua, sự tình nhiệt độ thối lui, không có hắn Hứa Bội, ngày vẫn là làm theo quá, hắn lưu xuống ghế trống đều có sau lại người bổ khuyết, nhất là, hắn chánh chủ đều bình thường trở lại, quyết định vứt bỏ đi qua nghênh đón cuộc sống mới , người khác liền càng không đạo lý bị một cái tin báo tử vây khốn.

"Hứa Bội..." Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên đạo.

Bạch Trạm hoảng sợ, thiếu chút nữa đáp ứng, may mắn ngay sau đó đối phương lại đập một cái môn, làm hắn cảnh giác lên.

Thi Thiên Thần nói tiếp: "Hứa Bội... Hắn mới ba mươi sáu tuổi, mới vừa bắt được ảnh đế... Nhìn xem những cái đó truyền thông sắc mặt đi, không phải đi phỏng vấn lễ tang , quả thực là đi tham gia hôn lễ , một đám vui sướng , ngươi lại nhìn những cái đó nghệ nhân! Hơn nữa kia cái gì hải yến! Xuyên thân hắc y phục mệt tử nàng đi? Còn làm cái lộ bối, thảo! Nàng như thế nào không trực tiếp xuyên Bikini a, hắc không liền xong rồi!"

"..." Bạch Trạm tâm nói ngươi những lời này may mắn vẫn luôn nghẹn không nói ra, nếu không phân phân chung fan đem ngươi sống tê.

Hắn không biết nên nói cái gì đó, hắn xử lý quá nhiều như vậy ân oán tình cừu tiết mục, nhưng hiện tại, muốn hắn đi an ủi một cái chính mình mê điện ảnh, hắn thật không biết nên sao mở miệng, huống chi hắn còn thân phụ Bạch Trạm nhân thiết.

"Đi , ngươi đi đi, ta chính là muốn cho ngươi có biết, ta ngày đó không phải cố ý ." Cao đại nam tử cảm xúc thượng chưa hoàn toàn thu hồi, trên người còn lưu lại đau thương cảm xúc.

"Ân, ngươi, ta đây..." Bạch Trạm tìm không thấy thích hợp cáo biệt từ, xấu hổ đi lòng vòng cổ, lúc này hắn mới nhìn rõ phòng này toàn cảnh, phải là Thi Thiên Thần phòng ngủ, không gian thực đại, trang hoàng tinh mỹ, nhưng là trên tường nhưng phàm là không địa phương liền truy nã điện ảnh áp-phích cùng ảnh sân khấu, thật sự đem giản âu phong trụ thành trung nhị não tàn phong.

Hắn theo bản năng triều trong đó nhất trương lớn nhất áp-phích nhìn lại, nhất trương quen thuộc khuôn mặt, Hứa Bội, đó là hắn lần này bắt lấy ảnh đế điện ảnh « khai hoang giả » thủ phát áp-phích, phim nhựa giảng chính là một đám bị lưu đày người đến hoang vu tây bộ khai phá gia viên câu chuyện, phim nhựa lập ý rất cao , diễn đứng lên khó khăn cũng thực đại, vi chụp hảo này bộ phim, hắn tại tây bộ ăn năm tháng bão cát, cưỡi lên ngựa so dân bản xứ còn mà nói... Hắn nhìn chằm chằm kia trương áp-phích xuất thần, Thi Thiên Thần cũng chú ý tới , ánh mắt theo nhìn lại, lập tức biến đến ôn nhu.

"Ngươi cũng hiểu được chụp đến hảo đi? Chính là này bộ phim trợ hắn đăng đỉnh ."

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu, theo bản năng đáp: "Chủ sự phương cuối cùng vẫn là tuyển này một bức đương áp-phích, kỳ thật vẫn là hải ngoại bản càng sát hợp chủ đề."

"Như thế nào giảng?"

"Quốc nội liền thích đem diễn viên chính mặt tu rất nhẵn nhụi, sau đó ba ba ba ba trương diễn viên chính đại mặt hướng thượng một phóng, một chút mỹ cảm đều không có."

Thi Thiên Thần mang theo fan lự kính: "Như thế nào sẽ? Ta cảm thấy rất có mỹ cảm a."

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Áp-phích muốn thể hiện chính là chỉnh bộ phim chủ đề cùng ý cảnh, tựa như nhất bộ phim nhựa danh thiếp. Ngươi có thể nói diễn viên chính mặt liền đại biểu hết thảy sao? Hình ảnh so văn tự lớn tiếng doạ người, áp-phích ý nghĩa ở chỗ làm người trước nhìn đến hình ảnh, thông qua hình ảnh đến phỏng đoán nó giảng thuật là cái gì, sau đó mới có thể chú ý mặt trên văn tự."

"Ngươi sẽ không gần nhất báo cái gì hàm thụ chương trình học đi? Như thế nào đột nhiên nói chuyện có trình độ ?" Thi Thiên Thần mãnh liệt quay đầu nhìn hắn.

"..." Nguy rồi, nhất thời đắc ý vênh váo, quên nhân thiết .

Tại Thi Thiên Thần nhìn chăm chú hạ, Bạch Trạm xấu hổ cúi đầu, dùng ngón trỏ vuốt vuốt cái mũi, đây là hắn một cái thói quen động tác, bình thường dùng để che dấu cảm xúc.

Nhưng ở Thi Thiên Thần xem ra, hắn tiểu người đại diện hình như là thẹn thùng , liên lỗ tai căn đều hồng đi lên, trong lòng hắn một chút lại đắc ý , hắn liền nói đi, làm sao có thể là chính mình không có mị lực đâu? Cái này tiểu bạch từ ngày đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn liền đỏ mặt mang e lệ , nói chuyện cũng xấu hổ tháp tháp , hắn đã sớm thói quen người khác chú mục, hắn cũng rõ ràng ưu thế của mình, nam nữ thông sát, cho nên hoàn toàn không đương hồi sự, tiểu người đại diện như vậy càng hảo, hảo sai sử. Nhưng người này gần nhất không biết bị đâu đạo sét đánh , thật không thích hợp, bối cũng thẳng thắn , nói chuyện thanh âm cũng lớn, liên cái loại này dính hồ ánh mắt cũng không trông thấy , hôm nay còn dám cho hắn chạy tới từ chức!

Thương thiên a, là hắn Thi Thiên Thần không có mị lực , vẫn là hắn tiểu bạch đổi đầu tường !

"Như vậy rất tốt, đi cùng thời đại đi, ta đã sớm nói ngươi nên học thêm chút đồ vật..." Nói xong, Thi Thiên Thần một tay vỗ vỗ Bạch Trạm phía sau lưng, sau đó bàn tay liền dán tại sau trong tim vị trí không để xuống đến , "Ngươi còn học cái gì? Cho ta nói một chút."

Sát? Xảy ra chuyện gì?

Bạch Trạm lưng nháy mắt cứng ngắc đứng lên, kia chỉ bàn tay to dán tại trên lưng còn không thành thật, tại tại chỗ làm tiểu biên độ di chuyển vị trí, nói ngắn gọn chính là tại chiếm hắn tiện nghi.

"Ngươi thích Hứa Bội, ngươi lại đối hắn có bao nhiêu hiểu biết?" Bạch Trạm tung đại sát khí.

Quả nhiên, nghe được ảnh đế tên, Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt ủ rũ , kia chỉ không an phận tay thành thật , ngoan ngoãn rũ xuống tới chủ nhân bên cạnh người.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Quên gỡ mìn , giới giải trí văn, văn trung xuất hiện hết thảy nhân vật, công ty, phim nhựa, kịch truyền hình danh đều cùng hiện thực không quan hệ, thỉnh không cần dò số chỗ ngồi.

Chương 5: thành giao

"Không có người so với ta hiểu rõ hơn hắn!" Thi Thiên Thần mê đệ tư chất đã bị khiêu chiến, toàn tâm bảo vệ chính mình tôn nghiêm, hắn bị kích động đi đến giá sách bên cạnh, từ bên trong rút ra nhất trương điệp phiến, "Cái này, Hứa Bội tham diễn đệ nhất bộ kịch truyền hình, « mưa gió vây thành » , hắn ở bên trong sức diễn một cái lưu lạc nhi, cũng là từ này bộ kịch khởi, hắn lần đầu tiên bị phát hiện diễn kịch thiên phú, ngươi biết không? Hắn vốn là bồi bằng hữu đi thử kính , nhưng là đạo diễn lại tương trung hắn..." Hắn đem điệp phiến thả lại đi, lại chỉa chỉa bên cạnh một bức áp-phích: "Cái này, là nhân sinh của hắn trung diễn viên chính đệ một bộ phim « mất ngủ giả » , hắn sức diễn một cái bởi vì tinh thần tật bệnh mà vô pháp ngủ say người bệnh, bởi vì quá mức đầu nhập nhân vật, bộ phim điện ảnh này chụp xong sau thật lâu hắn đều không có thể thoát ly trạng thái, điểm ấy nhưng từ hắn kế tiếp sức diễn một người cảnh sát khác nhân vật đến khuy một phần, này người cảnh sát nhân thiết vốn là dương quang chính năng lượng , nhưng là Hứa Bội lại đem hắn suy diễn ra chính mình hương vị, mang một chút u buồn thần kinh, ngoại giới đánh giá nói đây là Hứa Bội cá nhân nhãn, nhưng trên thực tế, là bởi vì hắn vẫn không có thể từ một cái đằng trước bệnh nhân tâm thần nhân vật trung hoàn toàn hút ra đi ra — hắn scandal rất ít, là một cái giữ mình trong sạch diễn viên, hiện nay đã biết hai đoạn ái muội đều phát sinh tại đoàn phim, đều là hợp tác quá nữ diễn viên, ta cảm thấy cái gọi là ái muội kỳ thật cũng chỉ là bởi vì hắn diễn kịch khi trạng thái thực đầu nhập, thoạt nhìn liền tương đối giống thật sự động tình cảm — "

Thi Thiên Thần đàm luận điều này thời điểm giống cái thần thái phi dương đại nam hài, hắn chậm rãi mà nói, tràn ngập thiếu niên thức ôm ấp tình cảm, Bạch Trạm không có đánh gãy hắn, chính là mỉm cười lắng nghe, đồng thời trong lòng âm thầm cảm khái, người này rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu mặt? Hiện đang nhìn lại cùng vừa rồi bá đạo tổng tài không là một cái phong cách , người này, làm không hảo thật sự thích hợp làm diễn viên.

Không biết khi nào, Thi Thiên Thần cao đàm khoát luận coi như kết thúc, hắn đắc ý dào dạt nhìn về phía Hứa Bội, rất giống điêu đến đĩa ném chờ đợi khen ngợi Alaska.

Bạch Trạm sờ sờ chóp mũi, nói: "Ngươi có biết quả thật rất nhiều, nhưng cũng không tính có bao nhiêu hiểu biết hắn."

"Ân?" Thi Thiên Thần mày khơi mào.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Hắn lần đầu tiên thử kính lần đó, căn bản không có cái gì bồi bằng hữu đi ngược lại chính mình bị tuyển thượng loại này ly kỳ câu chuyện, " hắn tránh đi Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt, nói: "Sinh hoạt trong nào có nhiều như vậy trùng hợp, chỉ bất quá hắn là lúc ấy duy nhất một cái có thể mặt không đổi sắc ăn luôn ngũ thế bánh bao đồng thời vẫn không quên biểu diễn hài tử."

"Thật vậy chăng?" Thi Thiên Thần trợn to hai mắt: "Cái này bản cũ ta ngược lại là lần đầu tiên nghe được, " hắn thực cảm thấy hứng thú thấu lại đây, "Ngũ thế bánh bao? Là tiểu thang bao sao?"

Bạch Trạm dùng tay khoa tay múa chân cái kích cỡ: "Không đại, nhưng là ngũ thế, vẫn là mới vừa sổ lồng , thực nóng."

Thi Thiên Thần nhếch nhếch miệng, "Đây cũng quá khó khăn người đi, nào có như vậy !"

"Không có biện pháp, đó là một tiểu khiếu hoa tử nhân vật, diễn trong có một màn chính là muốn như vậy diễn."

Đây là hắn thực vất vả mới bắt lấy một cái nhân vật, từ đó về sau, chỉ cần là diễn ngoại hắn đều không đụng chạm bánh bao.

Bạch Trạm ánh mắt lại đặt ở « mất ngủ giả » áp-phích thượng, mặt trên chính mình xuyên rộng thùng thình bệnh nhân phục, lởm chởm xương quai xanh từ đại sưởng trong cổ áo chi lăng đi ra, quá trường tóc mái khô ráo mà rối tung, ánh mắt bị che khuất hơn phân nửa, rõ ràng là rối bù tạo hình, nhưng từ đầu phát khe hở trong lộ ra ánh mắt lại tinh lượng sâu thẳm.

"Bệnh nhân tâm thần..." Hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Đích xác, có một đoạn thời gian hắn quả thật thực khó hút ra đi ra, chụp xong « mất ngủ giả » hắn thật sự mắc bệnh đi vào giấc ngủ khó khăn chứng, yêu cầu trường kỳ dùng trợ miên dược vật, hơn nữa loại tình huống này thẳng đến hắn đi thế đều không có được cải thiện..."

Hắn nói đều là thật sự, đó cũng là hắn thay đổi thân thể sau cảm nhận được duy nhất chỗ tốt, Bạch Trạm không có ngủ miên phương diện phức tạp, mấy ngày này hắn cuối cùng có thể cảm nhận được không cần dược vật tự nhiên đi vào giấc ngủ cảm giác.

"Scandal thiếu..." Bạch Trạm nói đến đây, cười khổ một chút: "Scandal thiếu không là bởi vì hắn giữ mình trong sạch, mà là hắn thật sự bận quá , như vậy thường xuyên cao chất lượng chụp diễn, đâu còn có thời gian cùng tinh lực đi nói thương yêu?"

Thi Thiên Thần nghe đến nhịn không được xen mồm: "Vì cái gì? Hắn đã công thành danh toại vì cái gì còn muốn đem chính mình làm cho như vậy khẩn?"

Đó cũng là tất cả mọi người không nghĩ ra một chút, Hứa Bội công tác cường độ cao, toàn giới giải trí người đều lâm vào líu lưỡi, hắn được xưng là giới giải trí chiến sĩ thi đua cũng không phải là không có lửa thì sao có khói.

"Hắn có một đại gia tử phải nuôi a, nếu không ngươi cho là hắn vì cái gì như vậy liều mạng muốn đi ăn kia ngũ thế bánh bao?" Nói đến đây, Bạch Trạm ánh mắt đen xuống, hắn còn ẩn tàng rồi một chút cũng không nói gì, giai đoạn trước đúng là như vậy, vi kiếm tiền, không có thời gian nói thương yêu, sau lại lại là hắn không dám nói, người đạt tới mỗ một vị trí sau, liền ngược lại càng phóng không khai tay chân , huống chi hắn khi đó đã phát hiện mình...

Thi Thiên Thần đánh gãy hắn: "Ngươi nói này đó, ta như thế nào cho tới bây giờ đều chưa từng nghe qua?"

"Ân..." Bạch Trạm nghẹn lời, đang suy nghĩ nên như thế nào giải thích, chỉ nghe Thi Thiên Thần đại cười một thanh đạo: "Đừng giả bộ !"

Bạch Trạm sửng sốt, đối phương kế tiếp nói quả thực làm hắn hộc máu.

"Ngươi là bởi vì thích ta, mới đặc biệt mà đi lấy liêu đi! ?" Thi Thiên Thần nghiêng đầu, ôm cánh tay, một bộ bản công tử sớm đã nhìn thấu hết thảy cẩu đức hạnh: "Ngươi có biết ta thích Hứa Bội, muốn dùng này đó theo ta lôi kéo làm quen? Tâm ý ta lĩnh , nhưng là ngươi không là ta đồ ăn."

"..." Bạch Trạm che trong tim, trong đầu nháy mắt nảy lên Gia Cát Lượng kia trương biểu tình đồ: Trên đời như thế nào giống như này vô liêm sỉ đồ đệ!

Tuy rằng hai trong lòng người tưởng hoàn toàn không là một mã sự, nhưng lần này sướng tán gẫu sau quan hệ giống như cùng lúc trước bất đồng, không khí cũng không lại như vậy giương cung bạt kiếm.

"Ăn điểm tâm sao?" Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên hỏi.

"Không có."

"Kia đồng thời ăn đi."

Bạch Trạm nhìn xem biểu: "Đều giữa trưa, ngươi quản cái này gọi là điểm tâm?"

Thi Thiên Thần tay to vung lên, đáp thượng đầu vai hắn: "Quản nó đâu! Kia liền đồng thời ăn cơm trưa đi! Nhà của ta đầu bếp còn có thể."

Mở cửa, quản gia đại thúc chính chờ ở ngoài cửa, cửa vừa mở ra hắn liền cả người rùng mình, đồng thời triều Bạch Trạm nhìn lại.

Bạch Trạm nhìn đến trong tay đối phương dẫn theo một cái hòm thuốc, liên tưởng một chút, nhất thời liền có điểm muốn cười.

Đây là đại thúc cho là mình sẽ bị đánh, trước tiên chuẩn bị ?

Bạch Trạm lập tức triều quản gia đại thúc cười cười, lấy kỳ cảm kích.

Thi Thiên Thần lại không lưu ý này đó chi tiết, chỉ nói là: "Ta lưu tiểu bạch ăn cái cơm trưa, gọi bọn hắn chuẩn bị một chút."

"A? A, hảo , thiếu gia!" Quản gia đại thúc dáng người cứng ngắc xoay người đi phân phó người hầu.

Nói là chuẩn bị một chút, kỳ thật căn bản không cần phải chuẩn bị cái gì, chính là thêm một bộ xan cụ sự, bởi vì Thi đại thiếu gia mỗi lần tại gia dụng cơm đều là sáu cái đồ ăn khởi, đừng nói lưu một cái Bạch Trạm , chính là lưu một toàn bộ Hạng Mục Tổ cũng không có vấn đề gì.

Ăn cơm khi, Thi Thiên Thần hỏi Bạch Trạm sau này tính toán, Bạch Trạm cũng nghiêm túc cùng hắn nói kế hoạch của chính mình.

Không phát bệnh Thi Thiên Thần còn là một cái thật tốt trò chuyện với nhau đồng bọn, hắn đối Bạch Trạm muốn phải hảo hảo phát triển người đại diện sự nghiệp kế hoạch rất là tán thưởng, thuận tiện nhận lời chính mình có thể cho hắn khai lớn nhất sau môn.

Kỳ thật lấy Bạch Trạm ánh mắt cùng năng lực, không tất liền yêu cầu này phiến sau môn, nhưng thật vất vả mới cùng Thi đại thiếu gia thành lập khởi hữu nghị, Hứa Bội cũng không hảo điều giáo một hơi từ chối, liền cùng đối phương tượng trưng tính chạm vào ly, hết thảy đều ở trong rượu.

Thức ăn rượu là vi lên men bọt khí bạch rượu nho , khẩu cảm thực hảo, hai người bọn họ tán gẫu vài câu liền bính một chút, rất nhanh một chỉnh bình rượu liền uống xong bụng, không biết có phải hay không là Bạch Trạm này phó thân thể đối với cồn quá mức mẫn cảm, hắn cảm thấy mặt mình da nóng bỏng, phải là đỏ.

Nương vi huân rượu kính hòa thượng hảo không khí, Bạch Trạm hỏi vẫn luôn tò mò vấn đề: "Thi tiên sinh, ngươi vì cái gì muốn ký thành nghệ nhân đâu? Chính mình làm đông gia không là rất tốt?"

"Ha ha, nói lên cái này..." Nói đến đây cái đề tài, Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên thật xin lỗi, nháy mắt lại từ chuyện trò vui vẻ Thi tiên sinh giây biến ngây thơ nam hài, hắn gãi gãi đầu, thanh âm phóng thấp: "Chính là... Tưởng nhận thức Hứa Bội bái."

"A." Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu.

Không đợi hắn nói chuyện, Thi Thiên Thần lại tàn nhẫn đứng lên: "Cái này ta cùng ai đều chưa nói quá, ngươi cho ta giữ bí mật a, truyền đi khiến cho ngươi chịu không nổi!"

Bạch Trạm hiện tại đã thực thói quen hắn giây đổi họa phong , cũng không cảm thấy như thế nào , chính là dùng ánh mắt phiêu phiêu quanh người, bốn nữ phó Đình Đình ngọc lập ở bên cạnh chờ , thi thiếu gia là ngươi uống nhiều quá, vẫn là các nàng thực tế là kẻ điếc?

"Khụ khụ, ngươi như vậy có tiền, tưởng kết bạn Hứa Bội còn không dễ dàng? Đầu tư một bộ phim a, cùng hắn công ty nói chuyện hợp tác a, nhất định phải nhiễu lớn như vậy một cái vòng tròn?" Vòng quanh vòng quanh không còn kịp rồi đi, người đã chết đi!

Đồng thời Bạch Trạm âm thầm vuốt vuốt, quả thật không có họ thi ước hắn bữa tiệc nói chuyện hợp tác đi?

"Ai..." Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu, có chút xấu hổ, "Ta là tưởng đi, tạp tiền không phải là không thể được, nhưng ta sợ hắn sẽ khinh thường ta, lấy tiền đề sự, quá cấp thấp , như vậy liền tính nhận thức , cũng giao không tâm..."

Bạch Trạm nghe đến đó, trong lòng tiếng chuông đại chấn, nhận thức còn chưa đủ, còn muốn thổ lộ tình cảm? Thi đại thiếu gia ngươi muốn làm gì xin hỏi?

Bất quá đồng thời lại có điểm kinh ngạc, người này nhìn phân phân chung động kinh, không nghĩ tới tự hỏi sự tình còn rất nhẵn nhụi...

Hắn theo đối phương ý nghĩ nói: "Ý của ngươi là, tưởng trước trở thành nghệ nhân, sau đó thông qua diễn kịch, nhận thức đối phương? Là thế này phải không?"

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu: "Ân a." Nhưng rất nhanh liền khổ sở đứng lên, lại rót cho mình một chén rượu: "Đáng tiếc không bắt kịp tranh..."

Bạch Trạm nghĩ thầm rằng, ngươi bảng tên ba năm đều không buôn bán, có thể bắt kịp mới là lạ.

Lại là một chén rượu xuống bụng, Thi Thiên Thần chính mình nhắc tới: "Ai biết diễn viên này nghề nghiệp như vậy không dễ làm a! Kỳ thật ta cũng không phải cái gì đều không có làm, ta vừa đi liền tễ công ty một cái khác nghệ nhân nhân vật, là hiện đại phim thần tượng, bọn họ nói cái kia dễ dàng nhất diễn, vẫn là nhất có nhân duyên nam số 2, kết quả... Mẹ hắn muốn gặp mưa, không đợi khi đến vũ, liền làm gặp mưa xe, ngươi có biết nhân công vũ đi..."

"Một lượng hóa học thuốc bào chế vị đúng không?" Bạch Trạm trôi chảy nói tiếp.

"Đối, làm sao ngươi biết?" Không chờ Bạch Trạm trả lời, Thi Thiên Thần chính mình lại nói tiếp: "Quá mẹ hắn khó nghe ! Lâm một ngày, ta đều sưu , trên người còn dương, diễn còn mẹ hắn không quá! Đạo diễn nói ta biểu tình một chút cũng không hưởng thụ, ngươi nói này làm sao hưởng thụ a! ? Cùng đứng axit trong dường như... Ta liền không làm."

Bạch Trạm cười : "Đương diễn viên là thực vất vả, người ngoài nghề đều là quang thấy lang ăn thịt, không gặp lang bị đánh... Hơn nữa đại đa số bị đánh cũng không thịt ăn."

Thi Thiên Thần tỏ vẻ đồng ý: "Cũng không phải là! Cho nên, ta ngược lại càng thích Hứa Bội , chụp diễn vất vả như vậy, hắn cư nhiên sợ nhiều như vậy, nhưng lại tại kiên trì..."

Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên đánh gãy hắn: "Vậy ngươi nghĩ hay không cùng hắn đứng ở đồng dạng độ cao?"

"A?" Thi Thiên Thần sửng sốt.

"Ngươi không là tưởng kết bạn hắn sao, vậy ngươi nghĩ hay không... Đổi một loại phương pháp, đứng ở hắn đã đứng địa phương, có lẽ là hắn có thể nhìn thấy."

Thi Thiên Thần bất khả tư nghị nhìn Bạch Trạm: "Ý của ngươi là..."

Bạch Trạm cũng không biết chính mình lúc ấy là não rút, vẫn là kia bình thức ăn rượu tác dụng chậm nhi quá lớn, tóm lại, hắn hướng Thi Thiên Thần hứa một cái nhìn như vĩnh viễn cũng không đạt được hứa hẹn.

Tại kia cái buổi trưa, Thi gia tuyết trắng trên bàn cơm, tử quá một lần Hứa Bội đối Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Vẫn là đương nghệ nhân đi, ta mang ngươi, ta đem ta sẽ đều dạy cho ngươi, ta cùng ngươi đồng thời chịu khổ, ngươi phụ trách cố gắng, đi đứng ở Hứa Bội đã từng dừng lại quá địa phương."

Mang xuất một cái ảnh đế? Tam lưu viết tay cũng không dám viết tình tiết, Hứa Bội liền như vậy nương Bạch Trạm khẩu, công khai nói ra .

Hắn còn nhớ rõ Thi Thiên Thần lúc ấy biểu tình, hắn đầu tiên là ngẩn người, giống như cân nhắc một hồi lâu mới hiểu được lời này là có ý gì, sau đó trong mắt của hắn từ từ có quang mang dấy lên.

Hắn nói: "Ngưu bức a, tiểu bạch."

"Deal."

Chương 6: diễn tinh trên thân

Kia đốn cơm trưa sau đó, Thi Thiên Thần phái lái xe đem Bạch Trạm đưa về nhà, Bạch Trạm đến gia đến cùng liền ngủ, không biết là Bạch Trạm thân thể quả thật không thích hợp uống rượu, vẫn là sau trọng sinh hắn vẫn luôn băng tinh thần tại cồn thúc hóa sau mới rốt cục thả lỏng, hắn này một ngủ liền mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thẳng nửa đêm, trung gian di động vang quá mấy lần hắn cũng không quản, dù sao tiếng chuông cũng không phải hắn sở quen thuộc khúc dương cầm, mèo máy làn điệu tại hắn nghe tới liền cùng TV bối cảnh âm dường như, ngược lại có thôi miên hiệu quả.

Lại mở mắt chính là thiên sáng rồi, hắn là bị hùng hậu tiếng đập cửa bừng tỉnh .

Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nhảy xuống giường đi mở cửa, nghênh diện nhìn thấy cũng là nét mặt toả sáng Thi Thiên Thần.

"Ngươi, ta..." Bạch Trạm nhu nhu da mặt, "Ta còn tại nhà ngươi không đi?"

"Ngủ hồ đồ đi ngươi! Đánh ngươi điện thoại cũng không tiếp!" Thi Thiên Thần bước đi tiến gian phòng, có thể là ngửi được triều vị theo bản năng nhíu mày, "Nhìn ngươi này hoàn cảnh... Khó trách cả ngày làm phát tài mộng."

Bạch Trạm nhất thời hồi bất quá duỗi đến, thật vất vả mới tìm hồi điểm ký ức, "A, ta đã trở về, ta trở về liền ngủ, ngại ngùng a, ngươi tìm ta chuyện gì?"

Thi Thiên Thần xoay mặt nhìn hắn, "Tới hỏi ngươi kế hoạch a! Ngươi không là muốn tạo tinh sao? Bước đầu tiên là cái gì?"

"Kế hoạch? Tạo tinh?"

Bạch Trạm vẻ mặt mộng bức.

"Ngọa tào, " Thi Thiên Thần giơ lên nắm tay, làm bộ muốn đánh hắn: "Có lợi ngươi đùa bỡn ta đâu! ?"

"A a a — ta nhớ ra rồi! Có chuyện hảo hảo nói!" Tại nắm tay hạ xuống ngàn phần có một giây trước, Bạch Trạm hét lớn đạo.

Thi Thiên Thần trừng hắn: "Thật sự nghĩ tới?"

"Cam đoan nghĩ tới!"

"Hừ, cho ngươi năm phút đồng hồ đi đánh răng rửa mặt sau đó kỹ càng tỉ mỉ hội báo kế hoạch!"

"Là!"

Nghe buồng vệ sinh truyền đến ào ào tiếng nước, Thi Thiên Thần muốn tìm cái băng ngồi chờ, nhưng là hắn phát hiện trong phòng duy nhất nhất trương ghế là dùng để phóng thủy bồn , thủy bồn là dùng để tiếp thủy, thủy từ đâu đến? Từ trong nhà lượng quần áo đi lên, cái này nửa địa hạ phòng ở, bên ngoài trời đầy mây khi trong phòng cơ hồ chính là đêm tối, tẩy quá quần áo không có hai ba ngày là làm không được, đỉnh đầu hắn này mấy bộ y phục cũng không biết là ngày nào đó tẩy , bây giờ còn tại triều kỷ kỷ đi xuống sấm thủy đâu, Thi Thiên Thần thè lưỡi cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn đứng .

Nói thật, ngày hôm qua hắn hưng phấn đến cơ hồ một đêm không ngủ, Bạch Trạm lúc ấy nói những lời kia khi thần sắc vô cùng nghiêm túc, hắn cũng thật tin, cùng lúc hắn cảm thấy chính mình không chuẩn thật là một nhưng tạo chi tài, đương nhiên, hắn đối tự thân tố chất là phi thường có tự tin , nhưng chính là khuyết thiếu một cái Bá Nhạc, một cái có thể kéo bạt hắn, không sợ gian hiểm, có gan quản thúc hắn Bá Nhạc, Bạch Trạm ở trong lòng hắn vẫn là cái nhuyễn nằm úp sấp nằm úp sấp liên ngũ quan đều mơ hồ không rõ hình tượng, muốn tại nguyên lai, Bạch Trạm lại như thế nào cố lấy lá gan động viên hắn hắn cũng sẽ không tín, nhưng là gần nhất, nhất là ngày hôm qua, từ vừa thấy được hắn khởi, Thi Thiên Thần đã cảm thấy người này thực xa lạ, xác ngoài vẫn là cái kia xác ngoài, nhưng là trong tử biến đến xa lạ , hơn nữa tại hắn cùng chính mình kiên quyết chào từ giã thời điểm, còn có hắn cho chính mình phổ cập Hứa Bội không muốn người biết qua lại thời điểm... Thi Thiên Thần nắm tay lại nhéo nhéo, hắn hạ quyết tâm, muốn là một hồi Bạch Trạm tẩy xong mặt đi ra nói không nên lời cái một hai ba tứ ngũ, hắn khẳng định sẽ thật đánh hắn.

Lần thứ hai đứng đến Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt, Bạch Trạm đã phi thường thanh tỉnh, hắn phát sao còn treo móc giọt nước mưa, cả người tản ra thanh lương khí tức.

"Bước đầu tiên, trước thảo luận ngươi là tiếp tục ở lại tinh giải trí vẫn là đổi cái công ty." Không chờ Thi Thiên Thần tiến vào trạng thái, Bạch Trạm đã bắt đầu phân tích: "Ở lại tinh giải trí chỗ tốt đâu, chính là ngươi chính mình là lão bản, có làm việc thiên tư quyền lợi, hảo nhân vật cũng có thể lấy cho chính mình, nhưng tệ đoan cũng thực đại, nhưng đoán được , có hai điểm, một là bách với ngươi quyền uy sẽ không ai dám đề ý kiến, bất quá điểm này tạm thời có thể không suy xét, có ta đây, ta đến giữ cửa ải; điểm thứ hai liền tương đối khó giải quyết , tinh giải trí tài nguyên tương đối ngược a, lấy nó hiện tại làm việc nội địa phương vị tựa như thức ăn nhanh giới kim hòa cốc..."

Thi Thiên Thần đánh gãy hắn: "Từ từ, kim hòa cốc? Gì ngoạn ý?"

"Ngươi khả năng chưa ăn quá, một loại trung thức thức ăn nhanh, phỏng theo kim may mắn lập nghiệp, nhưng là giống nhau mà thần không giống, phẩm tương còn thành, hương vị giống nhau, nhưng thắng tại giá cả rẻ tiền, cũng sẽ có một phần ủng đám, nhưng chung quy thành lập không nổi cố định fan đàn, một khi bọn họ khẩu vị nị , hoặc là có tiền , liền sẽ vứt bỏ nó, tinh giải trí là chủ làm phim thần tượng , nâng đều là tiểu hoa tiểu thịt tươi đi? Chợt nhìn lưu lượng quải, fan điên cuồng, đến tiền mau, nhưng không thích hợp ngươi, ngươi muốn là muốn đi cao đoan nhân thiết, này khởi điểm quá thấp, huống chi ngươi cũng không thiếu tiền đúng không? Cho nên, ta đề nghị ngươi đi mạch đương đương, mặc dù là kiểu dáng Âu Tây thức ăn nhanh lập nghiệp, nhưng nhân gia có nắm chắc, muốn làm bánh quẩy liền làm bánh quẩy, muốn làm gà chiên liền làm gà chiên, cho dù sản phẩm không bán tòa cũng cái gì đều không ảnh hưởng, không đến mức bởi vì một đương sản phẩm tiêu lượng đê mê liền hãm toàn bộ công ty với khốn cảnh, hơn nữa như vậy công ty càng có nắm chắc cùng thực lực đi đụng vào tân sự vật..." Nói đến đây, Bạch Trạm rốt cục dừng lại, nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần: "Ta như vậy ví phương ngươi hiểu chưa?"

Thi Thiên Thần cũng nhìn hắn, nghĩ thầm rằng ta đây sáng sớm liền bị kích động đã chạy tới cũng không ăn điểm tâm, hiện tại cảm giác còn rất đói .

Hai người nhìn nhau ước chừng ngũ giây, Thi Thiên Thần thình lình đặt câu hỏi: "Ngươi biến hóa cũng quá lớn, rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì? Nói thật."

Bạch Trạm trong lòng cả kinh, sau đó mặt cúi thấp, "Rốt cục bị ngươi phát hiện a."

"Nói đi." Thi Thiên Thần thần sắc cũng trịnh nặng.

"Ta vẫn luôn không đã nói với bất luận kẻ nào, bởi vì nói ra cũng không ai tin. Ngày đó ta quá đường cái, bị xe đụng phải, này ngươi cũng biết , nhưng là..." Bạch Trạm một giây diễn tinh trên thân, ánh mắt chột dạ, giống như về tới xảy ra tai nạn xe nháy mắt: "Nhưng trên thực tế, ta đầu cũng bị đụng phải, ta ngã xuống khi, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt một đạo bạch quang hiện lên, ta nửa đời trước đèn kéo quân tại trước mắt xẹt qua, ta đột nhiên ý thức được chính mình không thể như vậy chấp nhận sống sót ..."

Thi Thiên Thần nhíu mày: "Vì thế ngươi liền báo cái giới giải trí hàm thụ chương trình học? Lừa quỷ đâu? Còn bạch quang hiện lên, ngươi vậy hắn mẹ là bắn đi!"

Bạch Trạm giận tái mặt: "Không tin liền tính! Nghiêm túc cho ngươi giải thích ngươi không tin? Cần phải làm ta biên một cái ta vốn là chết, nhưng là bị một cái khác hồn phách trên thân trọng sinh kiều đoạn ngươi mới tin?"

"Hảo hảo hảo, ta tin tin!" Thi Thiên Thần không kiên nhẫn phất phất tay: "Lấy cớ một cái so một cái nói linh tinh, đâu khéo như vậy, trên thân hồn phách còn vừa vặn cũng là hỗn giới giải trí ? Ta liền tạm thời đương ngươi là bị xe phá khai khiếu đi!"

Bạch Trạm nghĩ thầm rằng: Vẫn thật là trùng hợp như thế! Ta không riêng trên thân , ta còn là ngươi nhớ thương ma quỷ Hứa Bội đâu!

Bạch Trạm đem ghế dịch đến cái bàn trước mặt, càng làm trên bàn tạp vật gom một chút, cuối cùng đằng ra hai khối bàn tay lớn nhỏ không, lại không biết từ đâu lấy ra một cái tập vở cùng một cây viết, phục ở trên bàn viết viết họa họa đứng lên.

Thi Thiên Thần không biết hắn muốn làm chi, liền ở bên cạnh ngồi yên nhìn, nhìn nhìn ánh mắt của hắn liền đứng ở đối phương viết chữ trên tay .

Bạch Trạm làn da thực bạch, ngón tay cũng là dài nhỏ tiêm tú kia quải, Thi Thiên Thần nguyên bản thực chướng mắt hắn điểm ấy, cả người túng hề hề , mặt ngón tay đều chỉ thích hợp nắm hạt dưa, nhưng hiện tại nhìn hắn viết đồ vật, cư nhiên có vẻ đặc biệt có lực độ, vô luận là cầm bút động tác vẫn là viết ra tự, tuy rằng xưng không thượng kim câu thiết hoa, nhưng là so hiện tại đại đa số người tự đẹp mắt, có loại mây bay nước chảy rộng đến cảm. Tầm mắt lại theo ngón tay hướng về phía trước dời, ánh mắt dừng ở bả vai cổ chỗ, Bạch Trạm cổ cùng bả vai đều thực đơn bạc, nhưng hiện tại dựa bàn sáng tác khi lại băng đến thẳng tắp , tuy rằng gầy yếu lại hàm một tia cứng cỏi cảm.

Quang nhìn người, toàn không phát hiện viết cái gì.

"Hảo , hiện tại chúng ta đi thảo luận một chút!" Bạch Trạm dừng lại bút, thình lình vừa quay đầu lại liền đánh lên Thi Thiên Thần kinh hoàng tầm mắt, nhưng hắn không tưởng quá nhiều: "Ngươi ngốc đứng làm chi? Tọa a!"

Thi Thiên Thần chân mày cau lại: "Ta tọa đâu?"

"A." Bạch Trạm lúc này mới chú ý tới trong phòng duy nhất một cái ghế bị chính mình chiếm đâu, "Ngươi tọa giường a." Hắn một lóng tay bên cạnh cá nhân giường, nhưng là vừa thấy liền trợn tròn mắt, rời giường đến bây giờ đều không thu thập, rắc còn bảo lưu lấy mới vừa xốc lên khi hỗn độn cảm.

"Ha ha, ngươi ghế ngồi tử, ta tọa giường." Bạch Trạm ngại ngùng đem chăn mỏng đơn giản điệp điệp.

Thi Thiên Thần nhíu mày, phủi phủi quần, tại vừa rồi Bạch Trạm tọa quá ghế trên ngồi xuống.

Hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới đối phương vừa rồi viết đồ vật, hắn đem tập vở lấy lại đây, thì thầm: "Yêu cầu, toàn quyền đem suy diễn sự vụ vi nhiều cấp Bạch Trạm phụ trách, phụ trách trong lúc hoàn toàn nghe từ đối phương an bài cùng chỉ đạo, sự vụ không đến bao quát: Thương tổn tự thân cập người khác người thân an toàn, tổn hại tự thân cập người khác ích lợi sự, tổn hại dân tộc đoàn kết, ích lợi, trái với pháp luật pháp quy chờ." Niệm đến này, hắn nhìn Bạch Trạm liếc mắt một cái, người sau khí định thần nhàn: "Đây là sơ thảo, hai ta bàn bạc hảo lại nghiêm túc định ra một cái."

Thi Thiên Thần tiếp niệm: "... Nếu có khác nhau, tu song phương ngang hàng lý tính bàn bạc, bất đắc dĩ bạo lực, tiền tài, tình dục chờ không chính đáng thủ đoạn cưỡng bức lợi dụ đối phương..."

Thi Thiên Thần nhướng mày nói: "Tiền tài bạo lực ta minh bạch, tình dục là hắn mẹ xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Bạch Trạm gãi gãi đầu: "Liền... Vạn nhất đâu, đều viết đi vào đối song phương đều là cái ước thúc."

"Thích."

"Ngươi tiếp nhìn xong, nhìn có hay không muốn bổ sung , đây là đối song phương ước thúc, ngươi có ý kiến cũng có thể đề."

Thi Thiên Thần đem phần này "Sơ thảo" nhìn xong, không có gì nhưng bổ sung , nội dung viết thực tường tận, đem mình cùng đối phương quyền lợi cùng nghĩa vụ đều quy hoạch đi vào, hắn bĩu môi: "Có một vấn đề."

Bạch Trạm chăm chú nhìn hắn: "Ngươi nói."

Thi Thiên Thần thanh thanh cổ họng, thần sắc trịnh trọng chỉ vào trên giấy mỗ một chỗ: "Ngươi cái này dấu chấm câu dùng sai đi, đây là dấu ngắt không là dấu phẩy."

Bạch Trạm trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái: "... Là sở hữu lão tổng đều như vậy sao? Không mao bệnh cũng phải ngạnh ao một ra đến?" Nói xong tiếp nhận tập vở, đem dấu phẩy đổi thành dấu ngắt.

Thi Thiên Thần nâng nâng cằm không nói chuyện.

"Vậy bây giờ chúng ta tạm thời liền ấn cái này điều ước đến, ngươi về ta quản ." Bạch Trạm đứng lên, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn chăm chú vào Thi Thiên Thần: "Ta chỉ đạo ý kiến điều thứ nhất, trước đem nói thô tục tật xấu bỏ."

Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt dần dần trợn tròn, duy trì tại một cái muốn phát hỏa còn không có phát hỏa điểm tới hạn nội: "Ta mẹ hắn kia đều là biểu đạt cảm xúc dùng thán từ!"

Bạch Trạm một bước cũng không nhường, chỉ bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, như vậy qua vài giây đồng hồ, Thi Thiên Thần chịu thiệt thòi, lấy quá bút đến tại tập vở phía dưới giáp phương nơi đó ký thượng tên của mình.

"Rồi rồi rồi! Đi đi!"

Chương 7: bạn cũ

Dựa theo Bạch Trạm đề nghị, Thi Thiên Thần đem mình cùng tinh giải trí nghệ nhân ước cấp giải trừ , tính toán khác đầu tân đông gia.

"Cái gì? Hoa Thành ảnh nghiệp?" Trên màn ảnh Thi Thiên Thần nhãn tình sáng lên: "Chính là..."

Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh gật gật đầu: "Đối, chính là Hứa Bội khi còn sống ký kia gia."

Cũng là duy nhất một nhà.

"Bất quá bọn hắn đối nghệ nhân chân tuyển cũng thực nghiêm khắc, chúng ta cần phải hảo hảo chuẩn bị một chút."

"Tiểu bạch a, không là có cái loại này..."

"Ân?"

Thi Thiên Thần hạ giọng, thần thần bí bí để sát vào cameras: "Mang tư tiến tổ."

Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh nhìn Thi Thiên Thần ba bốn giây, sau đó nhẹ giọng sất câu: "Tiền đồ."

Mưu toan tạp tiền Thi Thiên Thần mộng đẹp thoát phá, chỉ phải ngoan ngoãn dựa theo Bạch Trạm phân phó làm phỏng vấn chuẩn bị, hắn đem cameras nhắm ngay chính mình y thụ, hắn kia siêu đại tư nhân đi vào thức y thụ nhất thời hiện ra tại Bạch Trạm lão bản di động trên màn ảnh, thật là một bại gia tử a, Bạch Trạm không từ cảm thán, khi còn sống hắn cũng là có cùng loại đãi ngộ , nhưng đó là công tác yêu cầu, này Thi Thiên Thần gì cũng không phải, phô trương có đủ.

Bên kia Thi Thiên Thần lấy ra một bộ màu đen định chế bản tây trang, đối với màn ảnh khoa tay múa chân, Bạch Trạm khoát tay, ý bảo hắn đổi một bộ, Thi Thiên Thần cúi mặt, lại từ tủ quần áo xuất ra một thân màu trắng vi thấu thị ti chất áo sơmi, chính mình xứng một cái chật hẹp chân quần, Bạch Trạm phiên cái xem thường, rất nhanh khoát tay.

Gây sức ép tiểu một cái buổi sáng, Bạch Trạm cuối cùng từ Thi đại thiếu gia tủ quần áo trong miễn cưỡng lấy ra vài kiện thượng có thể vào mắt ăn mặc, Thi Thiên Thần đối với cái này rất không hài lòng: "Không đều chú ý lớn tiếng doạ người sao, giới diễn nghệ như vậy phù hoa, xuyên như vậy phổ thông quần áo thật sự có người nhìn sao?"

"Đại thiếu gia, " màn hình một chỗ khác Bạch Trạm thay đổi cái tư thế ngồi, đem di động chi ở trên bàn, "Thỉnh ngươi đoan chính hảo chính mình tâm tính, ta còn cái gì cũng không phải đâu, diễn viên có tiếng đều sợ bị hình tượng định vị, ngươi này mới vừa cầu chức đâu liền xuyên một thân hoa lệ cung đình phong hù dọa ai đó?"

Nhưng lại gaygay .

Thi Thiên Thần tuy rằng không thích nghe lời này, nhưng là không phản bác, Bạch Trạm cho hắn chọn lựa quần áo đều là thuần sắc không có sức tưởng tượng trang sức , chợt nhìn phổ thông, nhưng cắt quần áo lưu loát, tài liệu khuynh hướng cảm xúc mười phần, hắn Thi đại thiếu tủ quần áo đương nhiên không có hàng tiện nghi rẻ tiền, may là này vài kiện trang phục bình thường cũng đều không hạ năm vị sổ đâu, kỳ thật lấy thân thể của hắn tài xuyên cái gì cũng tốt nhìn, loại này đơn giản phong cách hắn bình thường nhìn cũng không nhìn, nhưng hôm nay lấy ra trải qua Bạch Trạm chỉ điểm cùng phối hợp, đừng nói, hiệu quả còn rất tốt.

Bỗng nhiên, Thi Thiên Thần lại muốn đến một chuyện: "Ai, ngươi còn không bằng ở tại ta đây đâu, dù sao hai ta đã buộc chặt ."

Bạch Trạm không chút suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt : "Trụ ngươi kia? Còn bên người hầu hạ a? Đó là trợ lý sự việc, ta là người đại diện."

Phân công còn rất minh xác, Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Ngươi cho ta chọn quần áo vậy hay là thợ trang điểm sự việc đâu, không là cũng làm sao."

"Đây không phải là bởi vì ngươi còn không có hỗn ra thành tựu sao? Chờ ngươi tránh tiền chính mình xứng cái tạo hình đoàn đội, ta cũng liền lười quản này quán ."

Vừa nghe tiền, Thi Thiên Thần hăng hái : "Tiền ta hiện tại liền có a, hảo thuyết, trừ bỏ tạo hình đoàn đội còn yêu cầu cái gì? Ta xem có tại hướng thượng mua thuỷ quân , ta cũng chỉnh một sóng?"

Bạch Trạm chính đang uống nước, thiếu chút nữa phun ra đến: "Thỉnh cái rắm thuỷ quân a! Xin hỏi ngươi có tác phẩm không? Thổi cái gì? Như thế nào thổi?"

Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi nói như thế nào thô tục? !"

Bạch Trạm: "Ta cũng không phải nghệ nhân, ngươi quản ta."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Vậy bây giờ trang phục định rồi, trực tiếp sát đi Hoa Thành phỏng vấn?"

"Đương nhiên không được."

Hoa Thành ảnh nghiệp là uy tín lâu năm công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình, bọn họ xuất phẩm tác phẩm cơ hồ bộ bộ là tinh phẩm, chân tuyển cùng vận tác nghệ nhân cũng đều có một bộ đã hình thành hệ thống phương châm, hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần đều là thay đổi giữa chừng , đến đi dã chiêu số.

"Vẫn phải là tìm La Văn Đông." Bạch Trạm thở dài.

"La Văn Đông là ai?" Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

"Một cái làm người đại diện lập nghiệp lão bản, Hoa Thành tam đại cổ đông chi nhất."

Bạch Trạm lúc này rất muốn đến một điếu thuốc, bọn họ diễn kịch , có rất ít không dính yên , nhưng Bạch Trạm không có hút thuốc yêu thích, thân thể đối nicotine không có bất luận cái gì hướng tới, nhưng theo bản năng tưởng muốn nắm một điếu thuốc suy nghĩ đã dưới đáy lòng thành nghiện, ngón tay cảm giác vắng vẻ , chỉ có thể dựa không ngừng đánh vang chỉ thư giải về điểm này dục vọng.

Hắn mười sáu tuổi nhập đi, khi đó Hoa Thành còn là một cái tiểu công ty, hắn cái thứ nhất người đại diện chính là La Văn Đông, khi đó quốc nội giải trí giới vẫn không được khí hậu, đại gia đều là bịt mắt qua sông, Hứa Bội khi đó còn chưa trưởng thành, công ty cao thấp đối hắn đều là liên nâng mang chiếu cố, thật cẩn thận che chở, La Văn Đông càng là như thế, cái này người đại diện lúc ấy cũng liền hai mươi tới tuổi, vừa giúp hắn xét duyệt tập vở lại giúp hắn thảo muốn lương thù nói hợp đồng, ngẫu nhiên còn bồi hắn trộm đi ăn khuya, tại hắn áp lực lớn đến muốn khóc khi mượn hắn một cái bả vai... Có thể nói là vừa đương cha lại đương mẹ, tuy rằng sau lại công ty kiêu ngạo , La Văn Đông cũng không có khả năng lại chỉ vây quanh hắn một người đảo quanh , nhưng là khi đó tình nghĩa cũng là tuyên khắc vào trong khung , lại sau lại hắn một ngày so một Thiên Hồng, chụp diễn cũng càng ngày càng liều mạng, La Văn Đông đã làm được công ty dưới một người trên vạn người vị trí, nhưng chỉ cần hắn Hứa Bội một chiếc điện thoại, vẫn có thể đem người ước đi ra, ngẫu nhiên uống chút rượu, nói chuyện phiếm.

Hứa Bội chưa từng nghĩ quá đổi mới công ty, tại hắn xem ra, Hoa Thành là một cái rất có nhân tình vị địa phương, lúc trước hắn ngây ngô như nước trong veo thời điểm không có bị bắt tham gia quá bất luận cái gì một hồi loạn thất bát tao rượu cục, hiện tại hắn cũng làm không xuất ăn no đá đầu bếp sự, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hắn sẽ tại Hoa Thành dưỡng lão.

Đáng tiếc ra một hồi ngoài ý muốn.

Nghĩ đến La Văn Đông, trong lòng hắn một trận phiền muộn, bất giác vang chỉ cũng càng đánh càng vang, vang đến màn hình bên kia Thi Thiên Thần hỏi hắn: "Ngươi là tại khái quả hạch sao? Như thế nào mặt đều không kéo ? Cũng là ngươi tạp ?"

Bạch Trạm sợ run một chút, phục hồi lại tinh thần, "Là ta tạp ."

Bạch Trạm quyết định mang Thi Thiên Thần đi tìm La Văn Đông, nhưng hắn hiện tại đã không là hô phong hoán vũ Hứa Bội, mà là tam lưu tiểu người đại diện Bạch Trạm, nhưng may mắn trong tay của hắn còn có một trương vương nổ, ngay tại hắn cân nhắc như thế nào mới có thể biết La Văn Đông gần nhất hướng đi khi, Thi Thiên Thần một chiếc điện thoại đánh ra đi, rất nhanh phải có được La Văn Đông gần nhất hướng đi.

Thời gian: Ngày mai giữa trưa lộng lẫy nhã trong khách sạn nhà ăn, bọc nhỏ.

Di động trên màn ảnh là Thi Thiên Thần phát tới tin tức cùng địa điểm định vị.

Tắt đi di động, Bạch Trạm đối ngày mai tràn ngập tin tưởng, hắn tin tưởng ánh mắt của mình, lấy Thi Thiên Thần tư chất, bất luận cái gì một cái công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình đều sẽ không bỏ qua, đương nhiên tiền đề là hắn muốn ngoan ngoãn làm một đài hormone phát tán cơ, biệt tùy tiện cho chính mình thêm diễn, mặt khác, còn muốn bính vận khí.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng mười giờ rưỡi, Bạch Trạm gọi cái xe taxi, Thi đại thiếu gia nhìn kia xe đẩy mọi cách không tình nguyện: "Làm chi tọa cho thuê, ta lái xe a."

"Nhanh chóng , đừng nói nhảm." Bạch Trạm nhìn biểu.

Thi Thiên Thần rốt cuộc vẫn là tọa đi vào, này khả năng là nhân sinh của hắn trong lần đầu tiên tọa xe taxi, một người ngồi ở xếp sau, một đôi chân dài như thế nào cũng không hảo điều giáo phóng, lúc này hắn hiểu được người đại diện cho hắn chọn trang phục bình thường ý nghĩa , này muốn là Armani cao định, vừa xuống xe liền phế đi.

"Nhìn thấy sau đó ngươi liền đừng nói chuyện cũng không nên cử động, hết thảy đều từ ta đến nói." Bạch Trạm tọa ở phía trước dặn hắn.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Ngươi là cảm thấy ta chỉ có thể đương cái bình hoa?"

"Ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi bán thân mật một chút."

Sau đó một đường Thi Thiên Thần đều tại cân nhắc đối phương những lời này, rốt cuộc mắng không mắng hắn.

Lộng lẫy nhã khách sạn là vốn là mà tiêu tính kiến trúc chi nhất, siêu cấp năm sao cấp bậc, cũng từng nhiều lần tổ chức điện ảnh họp báo, lần đầu lễ, cùng với một ít loại nhỏ trao giải hoạt động, Thi Thiên Thần cũng thường xuyên xuất nhập nơi này, bất quá lấy chuẩn nghệ nhân thân phận, đây là lần đầu tiên.

20' sau, xe đứng ở lộng lẫy nhã khách sạn trước mặt, Thi Thiên Thần thần kỳ phát hiện, hắn tiểu người đại diện, từ đứa bé giữ cửa vì bọn họ kéo mở cửa xe trong nháy mắt, cả người liền không giống , như là hắn đã trăm ngàn thứ đi vào quá nơi này.

Thi Thiên Thần mộng du đi theo Bạch Trạm phía sau, đi vào thật lớn thủy tinh xoay tròn môn, hắn hồ loạn tưởng, nếu đây là chín mươi niên đại Hương Cảng điện ảnh nói, như vậy hắn đi vào cửa thủy tinh nơi này phải làm thành chậm động tác, theo hòa hoãn âm nhạc, hài tiêm khẽ nâng, tay áo chân đi xiêu vẹo...

"Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì? Không đi qua xoay tròn môn?"

Bạch Trạm một tiếng gào to đánh vỡ Thi Thiên Thần ảo tưởng, hắn mọi nơi vừa thấy, thảo, lại mẹ hắn chuyển đi ra .

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn bộ dạng này, nhịn không được cười, "Cho ngươi đương bình hoa, ngươi còn chính mình bỏ thêm bán manh."

Thi Thiên Thần lần thứ hai theo chuyên môn đi tới, cách sáng thủy tinh, hắn cảm giác Bạch Trạm tươi cười cũng là như vậy sáng ngời, hại hắn nguy hiểm thật thiếu chút nữa lần thứ hai bỏ qua nói ra.

"Một hồi gọi La lão sư." Bạch Trạm ngựa quen đường cũ xuyên qua một Tùng Bạch sắc giàn trồng hoa.

"Hắn không là công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình sao, làm chi gọi lão sư?" Thi Thiên Thần đi theo cũng nhiễm một thân hương thơm.

"Vòng trong lưu hành xưng hô lão sư." Bạch Trạm tại một tổ đã dùng thang máy trước dừng lại, ấn phím.

"A. Chính là trang người làm công tác văn hoá." Thi Thiên Thần đi theo hắn đi vào thang máy.

"Đánh xong tiếp đón ngươi liền biệt hé răng , trừ phi hắn chủ động hỏi ngươi." Thang máy tại tầng năm dừng lại.

"Ngươi đối hắn như vậy hiểu biết."

Bạch Trạm nhướng mày, nhận thức tiểu hai mươi năm, có thể không biết sao.

Này tổ thang máy đi ra ly đồ ăn Trung Quốc thính là gần nhất , nhưng là còn không có đi tới cửa rất xa chợt nghe thấy có người tại khắc khẩu, nói khắc khẩu lại có điểm khoa trương, nhiều lắm hẳn là xem như tranh chấp, chính là song phương thanh âm đều càng lúc càng lớn.

Nhà ăn ngoại hai cái người bán hàng tiểu cô nương đứng ở cửa nhà đang tại phải trái đều khó, không xác định thời gian này có nên hay không khuyên can, Bạch Trạm cẩn thận giữ chặt Thi Thiên Thần, không làm hắn tiếp tục hướng bên kia đi.

Nhà này nhà ăn phi thường nhỏ chúng, có thể nói là cơ hồ không đối ngoại khai hướng, lui tới đều là vòng trong người, Bạch Trạm chỉ nghe hai lỗ tai đóa liền ý thức được này tại cửa nhà hàng khẩu cãi nhau đều là người quen cũ.

Hoa Thành hai vị đại lão, trương khải cùng La Văn Đông.

Hai người bọn họ nguyên bản liền không hợp nhau, một cái trọng phát triển, một cái trọng ôm ấp tình cảm, nguyên lai tại công ty khi cũng thường xuyên khai đại hội liền oán đứng lên, hai người bọn họ cãi nhau, không kỳ quái.

Nhưng lại nghe xong một hồi, Bạch Trạm thần sắc biến cổ quái đứng lên, bởi vì hắn tại khắc khẩu trung nghe được tên của mình, Thi Thiên Thần hiển nhiên cũng lưu ý đến , cánh tay hắn cơ bắp không tự giác căng thẳng .

"Trương khải, ngươi muốn là làm như vậy, liền tuyệt giao!" Đây là La Văn Đông thanh âm.

Trương khải nói: "Ta vì cái gì không thể làm như vậy? Ngươi có thể hay không lý trí một chút? Bất quá là làm cái tuyển tú, có cái gì cùng lắm thì ? !"

"Ngươi cảm thấy liền tuyển tú đi ra người, có thể diễn cho ra Hứa Bội phong thái! ?"

"Có cái gì xứng đôi không xứng với ? Bây giờ là lưu lượng thời đại, oanh oanh liệt liệt tạo cái thế, đóng gói một chút, ai quản hắn cuối cùng diễn chính là Hứa Bội vẫn là trương bội? !"

La Văn Đông suýt giận điên lên: "Ngươi cái đó và ăn tử nhân thịt có cái gì khác nhau?"

Trương khải cũng tức giận : "Ngươi có thể đừng nói đến khó như vậy nghe sao! ? Cái này kế hoạch ta cảm thấy rất tuyệt, chúng ta không làm, người khác cũng sẽ làm , chờ nhiệt độ đi qua liền chậm! !"

"Tóm lại ta không đồng ý, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, không có người xứng đôi hắn, vô luận nhân vật của hắn, vẫn là hắn lưu xuống chỗ trống! Không có!"

Bạch Trạm đại khái nghe rõ, trương khải là muốn làm một cái tuyển tú tiết mục, nhưng là muốn đánh Hứa Bội tên tuổi, tám phần là muốn dùng tuyển tú đi ra quán quân diễn nhất bộ Hứa Bội truyện ký thức điện ảnh? Từ thương nghiệp góc độ đến nói, này thật đúng là cái thật tốt kế hoạch, thừa dịp Hứa Bội qua đời nhiệt lượng thừa chưa tiêu, làm một cái oanh oanh liệt liệt tuyển tú.

Hơn nữa chính mình diễn viên chính quá nhiều như vậy bất đồng phong cách cùng tạo hình điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch, cho nên đối với dự thi tuyển thủ ngoại hình yêu cầu cũng có thể là đa dạng hóa , đều không phải là phục chế một cái từ đầu chí cuối Hứa Bội, chỉ cần mỗ một chút rất giống là đủ rồi, cuối cùng quán quân là ai không hề gì, quan trọng là quá trình, một cái tống nghệ, mỗi tuần bá một lần, bá cái bát cửu kỳ, càng đi về phía sau thu tỉ lệ xem càng cao, trung gian còn có thể làm làm đầu phiếu, như vậy một phen xuống dưới, còn có thể tuyển ra không ít người có tiềm lực, thật sự là song thắng cục diện.

Nói thật, này so tinh giải trí dùng nữ nghệ nhân scandal cọ nhiệt độ thủ đoạn cao côn nhiều, đây là tiểu công ty cùng đại công tư khác nhau a.

Bất quá...

Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nghe La Văn Đông cùng người cãi nhau đâu, nhận thức nhiều năm như vậy , không gặp hắn cùng người hồng quá mặt, hiện tại cư nhiên vi bảo hộ chính mình cái này tử người có tên dự tại trước công chúng dưới khắc khẩu...

Bạch Trạm trong lòng quái không là tư vị , hắn nắm Thi Thiên Thần thủ đoạn, không khỏi xiết chặt , hắn tưởng lui lại, tuy rằng Hoa Thành hai vị đại lão đều ở đây, nhưng hắn có chút không nghĩ đối mặt bọn họ, chẳng lẽ cái này kêu là cận hương tình khiếp?

Sau đó không đợi hắn làm hạ quyết định, trương khải đã một bên la hét một bên hướng ra ngoài đi tới.

"Trên thế giới nào có ai thay thế không ai! Địa cầu rời đi ai đều làm theo chuyển! !

Ngươi tin hay không, ta chẳng sợ trên đường tùy tiện kéo cá nhân, liền diễn nhân vật kia, ta liền ngạnh nói hắn là Hứa Bội người nối nghiệp, cũng sẽ có fan mua trướng! !"

Theo những lời này, một người cao lớn nam nhân đi ra nhà ăn đại môn, sau đó cùng Bạch Trạm Thi Thiên Thần đối vừa vặn.

Bạch Trạm vừa muốn nói điểm cái gì, chỉ thấy trương khải ánh mắt tại Thi Thiên Thần trên người định trụ .

Chương 8: đóng gói

"A! !" Trương khải đột nhiên quát to một tiếng, đem Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đều đã giật mình.

"Ha! Ha! !" Trương khải một tay chỉ vào Thi Thiên Thần, đầu chuyển hướng môn trong, tiếp quát: "La Văn Đông! Ta nói cái gì tới! Liền cái này, liền hắn! Ta liền ngạnh nâng, ngươi xem ta được không —!"

Ngọa tào ngọa tào! Đây là cái gì dạng vận khí — Bạch Trạm tâm kinh hoàng, nhưng vẫn khống chế được mặt bộ biểu tình, làm cho mình làm ra một bộ làm không rõ trạng huống còn có chút bị mạo phạm đến cảm giác.

Bên người Thi Thiên Thần ngược lại là trắng ra, trực tiếp thích một tiếng, "Lão tử cũng không phải trên đường cái có thể tùy tiện kéo tới — "

"Câm miệng đi ngươi!" Bạch Trạm ninh đem cổ tay của hắn.

La Văn Đông sau lưng cũng theo đi ra, trên mặt còn mang theo giương cung bạt kiếm sau dư vị, đang nhìn đến trên hành lang hai cái ngoại nhân sau thần sắc mới hơi chút bình thản chút.

La Văn Đông là phó nho nhã tướng mạo, đội một bộ kính mắt, tuy rằng đã xem gần bốn mươi tuổi, nhưng năm tháng tại trên mặt hắn không có để lại quá nhiều dấu vết, nếu không người giới thiệu, không biết chuyện người sẽ cho rằng đây là đâu cái trường học giảng sư, vẫn là văn khoa kia một quải.

Nhưng là Bạch Trạm lại nhìn ra hắn có vẻ thực mỏi mệt, đáy mắt treo một vòng thản nhiên thanh hắc.

Hắn chỉ ngây người trong nháy mắt, liền nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tốt thần thái, "La tổng hảo, Trương tổng hảo, đây là ta danh thiếp, ta kêu Bạch Trạm. Là tinh giải trí , đây là ta mang nghệ nhân, Thi Thiên Thần."

Đem danh thiếp chia hai vị đại lão, quả nhiên , bọn họ đối chính mình rất là khinh thường nhất cố, chính là nhất trí đưa ánh mắt đặt ở Thi Thiên Thần trên người.

Bởi vì đến hắn nhắc nhở, Thi Thiên Thần giờ phút này đương bình hoa đương đến rất là chuyên nghiệp, hắn một mình tư phẳng phiu đứng ở đó, chính là một bộ hảo phong cảnh.

Mở miệng trước chính là trương khải Trương tổng, lúc này hắn đã nhặt lên rụng đầy đất phong độ, ưỡn ngực đột bụng chuyển hướng Thi Thiên Thần, "Người trẻ tuổi ngoại hình không tồi a, như thế nào chưa thấy qua ngươi?"

Bạch Trạm thay hắn đáp trả: "Tân nhân, một tờ giấy trắng đâu."

"A..." Trương tổng như có điều suy nghĩ lên tiếng.

La Văn Đông không nói gì, nhưng ánh mắt cũng khóa tại Thi Thiên Thần trên người, Bạch Trạm rõ ràng, vị này tinh tìm hiểu thân ông bạn già đang tại dùng hắn cặp kia cửu cửu vàng mười độc ác hai mắt kiểm tra Thi đại thiếu gia trên người giải trí giá trị.

Việc này hấp dẫn.

"Chúng ta nhận thức sao?" La Văn Đông đột nhiên chuyển hướng Bạch Trạm.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng máy động, còn chưa mở miệng, chợt nghe đối phương hỏi tiếp: "Ta không nhớ rõ gặp qua ngươi, nhưng ngươi hiển nhiên nhận thức chúng ta?"

Bạch Trạm lập tức ý thức được chính mình vừa rồi đi lên liền xưng hô đối phương la tổng Trương tổng , hắn cười giải thích: "Vòng trong người nào không biết ngài cùng Trương tổng a, Hoa Thành đại lão bản, kỳ thật chúng ta hôm nay chính là đến ngài ."

Vốn là thấy trương khải đối Thi Thiên Thần thực cảm thấy hứng thú bộ dáng, Bạch Trạm còn muốn nhân cơ hội làm bộ làm tịch, làm bộ chối từ một phen bàn lại mặt khác, nhưng mình vừa rồi phạm xuẩn , đi lên liền kêu xuất tên của đối phương, phải biết này đó công ty giải trí cao tầng đều là phía sau màn đại lão, hiếm khi nhập kính, người bình thường đều là chỉ nghe kỳ danh không thấy một thân, chính mình lập tức liền nhận ra người đến như vậy chỉ có hai cái khả năng, một là hắn vốn là liền nhận thức bọn họ; nhị đến có chuẩn bị, trước tiên làm quá công khóa.

Nhưng Bạch Trạm là không biết bọn họ, hiện tại chỉ có thể ấn con đường thứ hai tuyến đi, thản ngôn chính mình đến có chuẩn bị.

Như vậy liền có điểm bị động .

La Văn Đông cười một chút, khách sáo cái loại này, sau đó liền chuyển hướng trương khải: "Ta còn có việc đi trước, còn có, ý kiến của ta sẽ không biến." Nói xong đối Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu: "Có việc cùng Trương tổng nói."

"La tổng lại gặp!" Bạch Trạm lại chuyển hướng trương khải: "Trương tổng, ngài xem chúng ta tìm một chỗ tâm sự thế nào? Nơi này nhị tầng thiên thính thực an tĩnh."

Bái soái nứt trời cao ban tặng, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần một cùng đóng gói vào Hoa Thành ảnh nghiệp, cùng tinh giải trí bên kia công tác hợp đồng tuy rằng còn chưa tới kỳ, nhưng trên danh nghĩa lão bản Thi Thiên Thần tuyệt bút vung lên liền trước tiên cùng Bạch Trạm giải ước.

Đem tinh giải trí sự an bài hảo, Thi Thiên Thần liền đi theo Bạch Trạm đi Hoa Thành ảnh nghiệp đưa tin , hắn một lộ diện, nhìn quen tuấn nam mỹ nữ Hoa Thành công nhân nhóm tập thể tao động, một đám liền cùng chưa thấy quá cảnh đời dường như không ngừng làm bộ có việc trải qua tổng giám đốc văn phòng, liền vi xuyên thấu qua thật lớn thủy tinh ngăn cách nhiều nhìn vài lần mỹ nam.

Bạch Trạm thì giống {người trong suốt} nhất dạng bị lượng tại một bên, loại cảm giác này thực kỳ diệu, phải biết từ trước hắn mới là bị vạn chúng chú mục kia một cái.

Trương khải đối Thi Thiên Thần tiền cảnh phi thường xem trọng, chính là ký cái hợp đồng mà thôi, đã ở bên trong hàn huyên hơn một canh giờ.

Hợp đồng Bạch Trạm trước đó xem qua , không có vấn đề.

Từ góc độ của hắn nhìn lại, Thi Thiên Thần biểu hiện cũng không tệ, vô luận tư thế ngồi vẫn là thần thái đều phi thường đoan chính, tại không quen thuộc người của hắn xem ra, đây là một phi thường có giáo dưỡng tuổi trẻ người, nhưng lại soái nứt trời cao.

Cùng soái nứt trời cao so, Bạch Trạm bên này liền tương đối lạnh lùng , đồng dạng là hơn một giờ, tới tới lui lui đi nghe ngóng Thi Thiên Thần người đã qua lục bát , lại không có một người đến để ý tới Bạch Trạm.

Bạch Trạm rõ ràng đây là vì cái gì, tại ký hợp đồng trước từ hắn ra mặt cùng Hoa Thành cãi cọ thật lâu.

Hắn đề yêu cầu là nhất định từ chính mình tự mình mang Thi Thiên Thần, Thi Thiên Thần cũng chỉ có thể có một người đại diện, chính là hắn Bạch Trạm.

Yêu cầu này vốn là không quá phận, người đại diện mang nghệ nhân đồng thời đổi nghề là chuyện thường, nhưng tiền đề là cái này người đại diện phải có lấy ra tay công trạng, công trạng liền thể hiện tại hắn mang cái này người đại diện thượng.

Nhưng mà...

"Tiểu thi a." Trương khải cau mày đem Thi Thiên Thần cùng Bạch Trạm lý lịch buông xuống, "Ngươi điều kiện phi thường tốt, công ty bên này có thể cho ngươi thích hợp tài nguyên, ngươi tới chúng ta này là được rồi, khởi điểm sẽ tương đối cao. Nhưng là..."

Thi Thiên Thần đã đoán được hắn muốn nói gì: "Ta sẽ không đổi người đại diện , Trương tổng."

"Vì cái gì?" Trương khải thực buồn bực: "Nói thật, ta xem các ngươi rồi trước công trạng, có thể nói là rất kém cỏi, cái này nói hắn không phải một cái đủ tư cách người đại diện, hắn không thích hợp ngươi, ngươi nếu lựa chọn Hoa Thành, thuyết minh hay là đối với chính mình có nhất định kỳ vọng , Hoa Thành cũng hoan nghênh ngươi, nguyện ý cho ngươi cơ hội như vậy."

"Trương tổng, không là ta lựa chọn Hoa Thành, là tiểu... Là Bạch Trạm lựa chọn Hoa Thành, ta là cùng hắn tới."

Trương khải một đốn, nói: "A, như vậy a, kia người đại diện vẫn là rất thật tinh mắt . Vậy ngươi có thể nói cho ta biết, vì cái gì nhất định muốn hắn đương ngươi người đại diện nguyên nhân sao?"

Nguyên nhân? Thi Thiên Thần chính mình cũng nói không rõ ràng, là bởi vì ngày đó giữa trưa hai người đột nhiên tán gẫu đầu cơ ?

Bởi vì đối phương đồng ý muốn hắn đứng ở Hứa Bội đã từng đã đứng địa phương?

Còn là bởi vì tiểu người đại diện đột nhiên toát ra cùng nguyên lai hoàn toàn bất đồng diện mạo làm hắn cảm thấy việc này tựa hồ thật sự... có tương lai?

Vô luận đâu một loại đều không thích hợp đối ngoại tuyên bố.

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ, nâng lên mí mắt: "Không có nguyên nhân, ta chính là muốn hắn, ký hợp đồng trước không là đều nói định rồi sao? Ngài hiện tại lại tới cùng ta nói này đó, xem như lật lọng sao?"

Lời nói này nói liền tương đương không khách khí .

Trương khải thoáng nhíu mày, lần thứ hai xem kỹ trước mặt tuổi trẻ người, hắn vi diệu cảm giác, chỉ có lúc này đối phương mới bại lộ hơi có chút bộ mặt thật. Tựa như hắn vốn là một cái lang, nhưng vẫn luôn lui móng vuốt thu nha làm bộ chó Husky, hiện tại đã bị uy hiếp , liền nóng lòng muốn thử bắt đầu quát tháo .

Có chút ý tứ.

Mặc dù bị mạo phạm, trương khải cũng không có tức giận. Hắn là thật sự tưởng nâng Thi Thiên Thần, không là bởi vì nhất thời giận dỗi, mà là đứa nhỏ này điều kiện đích xác tương đương hảo.

Có một loại nghệ nhân chính là như vậy, chẳng sợ ngươi chưa từng nghe qua hắn ca hát, cũng không biết hắn có hay không diễn xuất, nhưng là hắn liền chỉ là hướng kia một chọc, liền quang mang bắn ra bốn phía, đầy đủ hút người nhãn cầu, đây là khả ngộ bất khả cầu , một cái đằng trước cho hắn loại cảm giác này người là Hứa Bội.

Không không không, không thể lấy hắn cùng Hứa Bội đánh đồng, hắn còn kém xa lắm đâu, Hứa Bội không riêng ngoại hình hảo, hắn còn đuổi theo liều mạng, đồng ý cố gắng, người như vậy không hồng túc cả đời mới kỳ quái.

Khó trách La Văn Đông như vậy chấp nhất không cho phép hắn tiến hành cái kế hoạch kia... Đúng vậy, để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, trương khải rất rõ ràng, hắn là tuyển không xuất kế tiếp Hứa Bội .

"Trương tổng? Ta có thể đi ra ngoài sao?" Thi Thiên Thần lời nói lệnh trương khải đột nhiên phục hồi lại tinh thần.

"A." Trương khải nhìn hắn: "Vậy ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này trước suy xét ta vừa rồi đề nghị, mặt khác sự công ty bên này sẽ có người với ngươi bàn bạc."

"Hảo , ngài phí tâm."

Lại biến trở về chó Husky .

Nhìn Thi Thiên Thần xoay người đi ra ngoài, trương khải đem bí thư gọi tiến vào.

"Gọi cái kia... Bạch Trạm tiến vào."

"Hảo , Trương tổng."

Tại ngồi hơn một giờ ghẻ lạnh sau, Bạch Trạm rốt cục đi vào trương khải văn phòng.

Như hắn sở liệu, trương khải vẫn cứ không muốn đem Thi Thiên Thần giao cho chính mình, thậm chí nói ra phi thường mê người điều kiện, tỷ như đề cao lương thù đãi ngộ, thậm chí có thể tham dự công ty chia hoa hồng.

Nhưng Bạch Trạm không nhượng chút nào.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn thế nào?" Trương khải phiền táo tháo xuống biểu.

Này là thói quen của hắn động tác, đương hắn đấu cờ mặt vô pháp đem khống khi liền sẽ theo bản năng tháo xuống đồng hồ, này đã nói lên đàm phán tiến nhập cục diện bế tắc.

Bạch Trạm nhìn kia khối Patek Philippe, mặt không đổi sắc đáp: "Ta chính là tưởng đương hảo một cái người đại diện, mang hảo thủ hạ nghệ nhân."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì cần phải lấy hắn luyện tập đâu?"

Bạch Trạm cười , ánh mắt trở lại trương khải trên mặt: "Hắn cũng chỉ là cái tân nhân mà thôi, như thế nào liền không thể giao cho ta đâu? Chẳng lẽ ta mới đến, ngài còn có thể làm ta mang cái đã đỏ ? Ngài cho ta ta cũng không cần a, cái loại này không có tính khiêu chiến."

Trương khải bị hắn đả bại: "Ngươi muốn tính khiêu chiến? Công ty của chúng ta tân nhân cũng rất nhiều a, ngươi chính mình tuyển cái có tính khiêu chiến ."

"Ngài nhất định phải ta buông tha Thi Thiên Thần, đơn giản là ngài cũng nhìn ra hắn tiềm lực , cái này tân nhân là ta khai quật , thử nghĩ chúng ta dịch địa nhi xử, ngài cảm thấy ngài sẽ buông tay sao?"

Bạch Trạm vẫn duy trì ôn hòa mà lễ phép mỉm cười, nhưng nói ra mỗi một chữ đều làm trương khải đau đầu, cục diện tạm thời cầm cự được.

Môn lần thứ hai bị đánh khai, La Văn Đông đi đến.

Nhìn thấy lão bằng hữu, Bạch Trạm theo bản năng liền muốn chào hỏi, vừa muốn giơ tay lên liền lập tức ý thức được chính mình hiện tại thân phận, chỉ phải thay câu nệ biểu tình đứng lên, "La tổng."

La Văn Đông triều hắn gật gật đầu, sau đó liền không lại nhìn hắn.

Bí thư bưng tới cà phê: "La tổng, ngài hắc ma tạp."

"Phóng này đi." La Văn Đông tại tiểu bàn trà trước sô pha trong ngồi xuống, nhếch lên chân bắt chéo, một bộ xem kịch vui sức mạnh, "Ngươi còn thật đem hai người bọn họ cấp ký vào được."

Lời này là đối trương khải nói .

"Đổi ngươi ngươi cũng ký." Trương khải nắm lên trên bàn đồng hồ lại chậm rãi chụp lên .

Bạch Trạm chú ý tới hắn động tác nhỏ, trong lòng rõ ràng, La Văn Đông là hắn gọi tới , hai người muốn phân công hiệp tác .

Âm thầm đề phòng đồng thời lại có điểm tiểu đắc ý, nguyên đến chính mình có như vậy khó giải quyết sao?

"Ta không tất." La Văn Đông ánh mắt tại Bạch Trạm trên người quét một chút, "Tự tìm phiền não sự ta sẽ không làm."

Bạch Trạm triều hắn cười cười.

"Ai..." Trương khải tức thời yếu thế, dùng tay tao tao da đầu.

La Văn Đông mặt hướng Bạch Trạm, đột nhiên đặt câu hỏi: "Ngươi cho rằng Thi Thiên Thần thi nhưng tạo chi tài, cho nên ngươi kiên trì không buông tay."

Bạch Trạm không có tiếp lời, chờ đối phương nói xong.

"Nhưng là ngươi cùng hắn đã có quá ba năm hợp tác, ba năm này gian ngươi không có vi hắn tranh thủ đến một cái tài nguyên."

Không hổ là La Văn Đông, miệng vẫn là không buông tha người.

Bạch Trạm há miệng, muốn biện giải dường như.

La Văn Đông giơ tay lên chỉ, ý bảo hắn trước không cần xen mồm: "Tinh giải trí tài nguyên quả thật thực ngược, nhưng là không đến mức kém đến liên một cái quảng cáo, nhất trương nội trang đều tiếp không đến đi? Ngươi đã cảm thấy hắn là người có tiềm lực, vì cái gì không thay hắn đi tranh thủ? Không cần tìm lấy cớ, ngươi có biết đối nghệ nhân đến nói, không có việc gì ba năm ý vị như thế nào sao?"

Tại đối phương chậm rãi ép hỏi hạ, Bạch Trạm ngắn ngủi trầm mặc .

Muốn như thế nào đáp? Có thể nói ba năm trước đây ta còn không thượng khối này thân đâu? Vẫn là bại lộ Thi Thiên Thần chân chính nhân thiết, nói hắn bản thân ăn không hết khổ, bản tới tham gia quá một cái phim thần tượng nhưng là bởi vì ngại mưa nhân tạo quá thối liền bỏ gánh không làm?

Này ngắn ngủi trầm mặc trong, là một cái người đều nhìn ra Bạch Trạm bị động .

Trương khải siêu tưởng đối La Văn Đông so tâm!

"Bởi vì ta muốn ma một ma hắn nhuệ khí." Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

"? !" Hai vị đại lão đồng thời nhìn về phía hắn.

Bạch Trạm dùng ngón trỏ cọ xát chóp mũi, nói tiếp: "Hắn điều kiện, so sánh với Trương tổng cùng la tổng đều thực tán thành, ta đây không dối gạt các ngươi, gia đình của hắn điều kiện cũng phi thường tốt, hảo đến hắn chuyện gì đều không cần tự thân vận động." Nói đến đây, hắn thoáng dừng một chút, lưu cho đối phương phản ứng thời gian, sau đó mới nói tiếp: "Như vậy một người, không trước ma tỏa ba năm, ai dám đem hắn hướng vòng trong mang? Hắn có tùy thời có thể bỏ gánh chạy lấy người tư bản, hiệp ước là vòng không ngừng hắn . Nếu ngay từ đầu liền khai túc mã lực nâng hắn, là, lấy chúng ta Hoa Thành năng lực, lấy hắn cá nhân điều kiện, hồng là nhất định được, nhưng là đỏ sau đó đâu? Muốn là hắn một cái không hài lòng đem xe lược , là phóng đầu tư phương bồ câu vẫn là phóng fan bồ câu? Lưu xuống cục diện rối rắm đều có người thay hắn thu thập, nhưng công ty thanh danh cùng danh dự đã có thể bị hao tổn ."

Trương khải nghe ra điểm ý tứ: "Nói như vậy, ngươi là cố ý đông hắn ba năm ?"

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu.

"Ta cảm thấy thực có đạo lý a." Trương khải quay đầu nhìn về phía La Văn Đông.

"Ta ngược lại là cảm thấy..." La Văn Đông hai mắt vẫn luôn chăm chú vào Bạch Trạm trên người, hắn chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi giống ta quen thuộc một người."

Chương 9: có tiền thật hảo

La Văn Đông ánh mắt vẫn luôn chăm chú vào Bạch Trạm trên người, cho tới giờ khắc này, hắn mới chậm rì rì nói: "Ngươi giống ta quen thuộc một người."

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy da đầu đều nổ đi lên, chỉ thấy La Văn Đông lại chuyển hướng trương khải, nói: "Ngươi xem hắn giống hay không ta tuổi trẻ thời điểm?"

Bạch Trạm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ngón trỏ cùng dưới ngón giữa ý thức nắm cùng một chỗ, tưởng đánh một cái vang chỉ.

"Không giống, hắn so ngươi mặt tiểu." Trương khải cư nhiên nghiêm túc mắt nhìn Bạch Trạm, lại nhìn xem La Văn Đông, "Còn so ngươi bạch."

"Ta hỏi ngươi diện mạo sao? Ta nói hắn này cỗ tử sức lực."

"Ha ha, chỉ đùa một chút!" Trương khải nghiêm túc đứng lên: "Quả thật có chút, lúc trước ngươi mang Hứa Bội đến khi, cũng là một bộ không hắn không thể tư thế..."

Tên này như là mỗ cái chú ngữ, theo Hứa Bội hai chữ nói ra, bên trong áp khí đột nhiên thấp xuống, La Văn Đông sắc mặt nháy mắt trầm xuống đến, trương khải cũng ý thức được chính mình lắm miệng , vừa muốn mạnh mẽ nói sang chuyện khác, La Văn Đông đã đứng lên: "Ta còn có việc, các ngươi trước trò chuyện." Nói xong, chuyển hướng Bạch Trạm: "Ngươi cố lên."

Bạch Trạm vội đứng lên: "Hảo , cám ơn, la tổng đi thong thả."

Theo cửa phòng làm việc bị khép lại, trương khải cười gượng hai tiếng, "Hắn cùng... Hứa Bội giao tình tương đối tốt, ngươi đừng trách móc."

"Trương tổng, ta có thể hiểu được."

"Ân, về Thi Thiên Thần kỹ càng tỉ mỉ phát triển kế hoạch, ngươi đánh cái báo cáo cho ta, mau chóng."

"Hảo , không thành vấn đề."

Hắn là Hứa Bội chuyện này, đời này đều tính toán lạn tại trong bụng, cùng ai cũng sẽ không đề.

Về phần đã từng những cái đó thân nhân, bằng hữu, hắn chỉ có thể nói thanh xin lỗi, coi như hắn thật đã chết rồi đi, dù sao trọng sinh loại này trái với thưởng thức sự đổi ai ai cũng sẽ không tin tưởng, mặc dù có một người sẽ tin, nhưng bí mật một khi nói cho một người, chẳng khác nào nói cho sở hữu người, khi đó người khác thấy thế nào hắn? Sẽ cảm thấy hắn bệnh thần kinh? Vẫn là cảm thấy hắn cũng tại cọ nhiệt độ?

Bây giờ còn có thể mượn công tác chi liền gặp một lần lão bằng hữu hắn đã thực tri túc, chờ trước mắt sự coi như kết thúc, hắn vẫn còn muốn tìm cơ hội đi nhìn một cái gia nhân, chính là không biết cơ hội này cái gì thời điểm mới có thể đã đến.

Buổi chiều tại công ty thủy chung đều không tái kiến La Văn Đông, Thi Thiên Thần tự nhiên cũng đã sớm hồi gia , hắn là nghệ nhân, không cần làm việc đúng giờ, ngược lại là không quên cấp Bạch Trạm gởi thư tín tức, hỏi ý kiến trương khải thái độ.

Bạch Trạm tỉnh đi trung gian chi tiết, chỉ nói là hết thảy đều đã thu phục, làm hắn cấm rượu cấm đường không cần ăn no uống say bảo trì thân thể tốt nhất trạng thái tùy thời chờ gọi đến.

Có thể là hắn phát tin tức số lượng từ quá nhiều, Thi Thiên Thần trực tiếp gọi điện thoại lại đây, mở miệng liền hỏi: "Muốn hay không lại thoát cái mao a?"

Bạch Trạm theo bản năng đáp: "Không cần, đó là nữ nghệ nhân mới..." Nói đến một nửa mới kịp phản ứng đối phương là cố ý nói giỡn, "Ngươi thực nhàn sao? Nhàn liền đi nhìn điện ảnh."

Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm lộ ra lười nhác: "Điện ảnh? Cái gì điện ảnh? Ngươi theo giúp ta nhìn sao?"

"Ta một hồi phát ngươi một phần điện ảnh danh sách, không có việc gì liền nhìn, nhìn xong cho ta viết cảm tưởng, nhất bộ một thiên cảm tưởng, mỗi thiên không đến thiếu với ba nghìn tự."

Thi Thiên Thần giọng nổi lên đến: "Ngọa tào! Ngươi bố trí bài tập đâu — "

"Đối, chính là bài tập, ta đang tại đánh báo cáo, về ngươi mở rộng kế hoạch, ta tính toán trực tiếp cho ngươi thượng màn hình lớn, nhưng ta yêu cầu sờ cái đế, bài tập ngươi viết không viết?"

"Điện ảnh? ! Viết viết viết! !"

Bạch Trạm đem di động ly lỗ tai xa một chút, chờ bên kia an tĩnh mới cầm lại đến: "Nhưng là phần này kế hoạch có thể hay không thông qua còn không nhất định đâu, không đánh vô chuẩn bị chi trượng ngươi hiểu đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần vội hỏi: "Hiểu! Luyện binh ngàn ngày — "

Bạch Trạm không có ý định tiếp tục cùng hắn vô nghĩa, đánh gãy hắn: "Đối, cho nên ngươi trước luyện , treo."

Bạch Trạm cũng hiểu được cái kia "Kính chào Hứa Bội" tuyển tú đề nghị không ổn, tuy rằng đây là một thực ngưu mánh lới, nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại yêu cầu thừa nhận phiêu lưu cũng thực đại, thực dễ dàng liền kích khởi mê điện ảnh bắn ngược, hơn nữa bây giờ là internet thời đại, dư luận phong bình thực không thể khống, một khi sinh ra một chút phản đối ý kiến, thực dễ dàng giống lửa rừng lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ nhất dạng mở rộng, đến lúc đó tổn thất là không thể dự đánh giá .

May mắn bởi vì La Văn Đông kiên trì phản đối, cái này đề nghị cuối cùng không giải quyết được gì.

Trương khải tuy rằng mất hứng, nhưng bởi vì lại đào được Thi Thiên Thần như vậy một khối hảo liêu tử, một giảm một thêm, giống như cũng không có gì tổn thất.

Cùng trương khải kết thúc đối thoại sau, hắn đã bị phân đến diễn nghệ bộ, ngành lão đại là Điền San San, đại gia cũng gọi nàng San San tỷ, ngày hôm sau Bạch Trạm đem Thi Thiên Thần phát triển kế hoạch báo cáo giao cho Điền San San xem qua.

Không nghĩ tới đối phương chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền đề xuất phản đối ý kiến.

"Đi điện ảnh lộ tuyến? Đây là ngươi đêm qua mộng du thời điểm viết đi?" Điền San San là một cái già giặn chức nghiệp nữ tính, tuổi là mê, nàng là mười năm trước tìm nơi nương tựa Hoa Thành , khi đó chính là vượt mức quy định vệ tóc ngắn thêm môi đỏ mọng phong cách, mười năm đi qua, trừ bỏ môi đỏ mọng sắc điệu ngẫu có biến hóa, cái khác một chút không biến, vô luận bên ngoài vẫn là nói chuyện phong cách.

"Cũng là ngươi không biết chúng ta công ty giống nhau tân nhân phát triển lưu trình? Dùng hay không ta cho ngươi chải vuốt một chút?"

Ánh mắt lợi hại xuyên thấu qua lông mi thật dài từ dưới tối thượng tảo đến Bạch Trạm trên mặt, cảm giác như là đã lâu không gặp đến nàng , đối mặt này người gây sự mạnh mẽ phong cách, Bạch Trạm còn cảm thấy có chút thân thiết.

Hắn châm chước dùng từ, từng chữ từng câu nói: "Điền tổng, ta rõ ràng chúng ta công ty tân nhân phát triển lưu trình, giống Thi Thiên Thần loại này hình tượng tương đối tốt , giống nhau là lên trước đứng đầu tống nghệ đương bối cảnh bản, màn ảnh nhiều tảo mấy lần, người chủ trì nhiều cue mấy lần, sau đó chế tạo dư luận làm cho người chú ý, làm thành không cẩn thận phát hiện suất khí vách tường hoa, dựa theo dư luận đi hướng lại nhìn là an bài lần thứ hai thượng tống nghệ vẫn là chụp kịch..."

Điền San San đánh gãy hắn: "Thực hảo, ngươi đều rõ ràng, như vậy xin hỏi ngươi đâu tới nắm chắc cho rằng tiểu tử này có thể trực tiếp đóng phim?"

"Ta chỉ là cảm thấy nguyên lai kia kịch bản tuyến có chút quá thường quy, ta nghĩ làm thành nhảy dù cảm giác, tương đối hữu thần bí cảm, như vậy càng có thể dẫn phát nghị luận, mà còn so thường quy lộ tuyến tới cũng nhanh một ít."

Lần này Điền San San không có đánh gãy hắn, mà là nghiêm túc nghe xong.

"Ngươi cái này ý tưởng thực có ý tứ." Điền San San lần thứ hai nhìn nhìn trên tay báo cáo, lại kết hợp máy tính trên màn ảnh lục nhập Thi Thiên Thần cá nhân tư liệu nhất tịnh xem kỹ, "Bất quá, ta hy vọng ngươi hiểu rõ một chút, ta làm việc đối sự không đối người, cho nên ngươi không cần cảm thấy ta cự tuyệt là nhằm vào ngươi."

"Ta minh bạch ." Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu, làm ra một bộ nhu thuận thụ giáo bộ dáng.

Điền San San cái này giải thích là có nguyên nhân , bởi vì chính mình mạnh mẽ cùng với nghệ nhân buộc vào sự đã thành công ty mới nhất bát quái, thực khả năng đã vô hình trung gây thù hằn vô số, nhưng Bạch Trạm không quan tâm, đương quá minh tinh người, cái gì chửi bới không thụ quá? Điểm ấy lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm lại tính cái gì?

Kỳ thật không tất Điền San San giải thích, Bạch Trạm đương nhiên rõ ràng nàng phong cách hành sự, lại nói tiếp Điền San San coi như La Văn Đông đồ đệ, luận bối phận hẳn là gọi chính mình một tiếng sư thúc, nhớ rõ năm đó đại gia còn lấy điền la hai người trêu ghẹo, nói hai người bọn họ cuối cùng làm không hảo sẽ đi đến một khối đi, La Văn Đông là nhẹ nhàng dịu dàng phong cách, Điền San San cũng là liều mạng Tam Nương phạm nhi, hai người này bổ sung đến thập phần đúng chỗ, nhưng là nhiều năm như vậy đi qua, hai người từng người đơn , ai cũng không coi trọng ai.

Nói đến mang nghệ nhân năng lực, Bạch Trạm đối Điền San San lại chỉ có một viết kép phục tự, chính mình lần này tồn khát vọng đến, đương nhiên không thể đối vị này chức nghiệp nhân tài kiệt xuất ý kiến ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

"Ngươi cái này nhảy dù ý tưởng thực có ý tứ, nhưng là trực tiếp thượng điện ảnh vẫn là quá mạo hiểm. Ta biết ngươi đối Thi Thiên Thần có tin tưởng, loại này tin tưởng phi thường có tất yếu, nhưng là kinh nghiệm của hắn cũng đúng là trống rỗng, như vậy một tân nhân, tắc cái gì đoàn phim đều không thích hợp, cho dù là công ty chủ đầu ta cảm thấy đều huyền."

Bạch Trạm nghe ra ý ở ngoài lời: "Kia kịch truyền hình?"

Điền San San liếc hắn một cái, cái nhìn này trong ẩn hàm đối hắn tuỳ thời cực nhanh kinh ngạc: "Võng kịch."

"San San tỷ..." Một tiếng này mãn hàm làm nũng ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Khụ! Như thế nào? Ngươi còn khinh thường võng kịch?" Điền San San mở trừng hai mắt: "Ta cho ngươi biết, liền tính võng kịch hắn cũng chỉ có thể là phối hợp diễn."

"..." Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng héo rụng, hắn còn dặn đại thiếu gia viết điện ảnh xem sau cảm đâu, nếu như bị hắn biết chính mình chỉ tranh thủ đến một cái võng kịch phối hợp diễn, còn bất định như thế nào nháo đâu.

Điền San San vừa thấy hắn bộ dạng này liền minh bạch hắn là nghĩ như thế nào , lập tức nói: "Ngươi khinh thường võng kịch a? Ngươi có biết hay không hiện tại võng kịch thực hồng ? Hiện tại di động hộ khách đoan nhiều phát đạt, nhìn võng kịch tuổi trẻ người có bao nhiêu ngươi biết không? Bọn họ tại trên xe buýt nhìn, lên lớp nhìn, ngồi xổm bồn cầu cũng nhìn, hiện tại ai còn xem tv a? Ai xem tv còn tiêu tiền a? Nhưng nhìn võng kịch không giống a, muốn mua VIP a, số tiền này không là tiền sao? Ngươi xem rồi rất tuổi trẻ như thế nào quan niệm như vậy bảo thủ?"

Bạch Trạm bị một đại đoạn nói tạp mộng , đồng thời cũng táp sao ra tư vị, đúng vậy, hắn kia sẽ liên kịch truyền hình đều không tiếp , chỉ bôn màn hình lớn, bôn lấy thưởng đi, chủ lưu TV vòng phát triển tới trình độ nào hắn đã sớm không quan tâm , hiện tại nghe San San tỷ vừa nói như thế, giống như đích thật là có chuyện như vậy.

"Kia..." Hắn lui mà cầu tiếp theo: "Kịch bản có chọn sao?"

"Có a!" Điền San San sẽ chờ hắn những lời này đâu, trong tay một đạp tập vở đưa tới, "Nhưng trước nói tốt, này đó nhân vật chính là Ngụy Tấn bọn họ chọn dư lại , hơn nữa cũng cần trước thử kính."

Ngụy Tấn cũng là công ty gần nhất lực nâng tân nhân, Thi Thiên Thần còn phải kêu hắn sư huynh.

Bạch Trạm tiếp nhận tập vở gật gật đầu: "Ngài nói có đạo lý, là ta tham đại , kỳ thật có thể không từ vách tường hoa đương khởi đã xem như cao khởi điểm ."

Điền San San lộ ra một cái mỉm cười.

Người trẻ tuổi trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.

Trải qua nghiêm túc sàng chọn, Bạch Trạm cấp Thi Thiên Thần chọn một cái tự nhận là rất có phát huy không gian nhân vật, cũng là hiện nay thích hợp nhất nhân vật của hắn.

Tan tầm trên đường, cấp Thi Thiên Thần gọi điện thoại, lúc này khoảng cách lần trước cho hắn bố trí "Bài tập" đã qua hơn một cái cuối tuần .

"Tiểu bạch!" Thi Thiên Thần tiếp khởi điện thoại hiển nhiên tâm tình thực hảo, không biết ở nơi nào, chung quanh có chút loạn.

Bạch Trạm châm chước dùng từ, hỏi: "Gần nhất có hay không kiên trì tập thể hình?"

"Có a, một vòng ba lượt, kiên trì, điện ảnh cũng có đang nhìn."

"Thực hảo." Bạch Trạm vừa đi vừa nói: "Ngươi tam vây cùng thể chi dẫn báo cho ta một chút."

Đối phương ngẩn ra: "Làm gì?"

"Cho ngươi nói ngươi liền nói."

"110, 74, 97, thể chi dẫn... Lần trước trắc là ba tháng trước, đại khái 11% đi."

"Ân."

"Ân là có ý gì?"

"Ân chính là dáng người không sai, nhưng còn có đề cao không gian, lại rèn luyện khi điều chỉnh một chút, tranh thủ đem thể chi dẫn hàng đến 10%."

Thi Thiên Thần ngửi được cái gì, thanh âm lộ ra áp lực không được hưng phấn: "Có phải hay không hấp dẫn chụp? Điện ảnh sao? !"

Bạch Trạm sờ sờ chóp mũi, tận lực dùng không hề gì ngữ khí nói: "Không là điện ảnh, là internet kịch — "

Thi Thiên Thần: "Kịch? Vẫn là võng kịch? ..."

Đối phương thất vọng cũng hợp tình hợp lý, có thể lý giải, tự trách mình trước đem mục tiêu kéo đến rất cao, hiện tại chênh lệch quá lớn.

"Kịch bản thật sự không sai, ta muộn chút đến gia phát ngươi điện tử bản thảo, ngươi có thể nhìn xem, giảng quyền anh tay , mặc dù là phối hợp diễn, nhưng ta nhận vi nhân vật kia thực thích hợp ngươi, diễn hảo thực nổi bật..." Nói một đại thông không có chờ đến đáp lại, Bạch Trạm cho rằng Thi Thiên Thần thiếu gia bệnh lại tái phát, thanh thanh cổ họng liền đem San San tỷ thuyết phục chính mình kia bộ dọn đi ra: "Ngươi không nên nhìn không nổi võng kịch u, hiện tại võng kịch thụ chúng đàn nhưng lớn đâu, hiện tại ai còn xem tv a? Không là đều nâng cái điện thoại, Ipad đang nhìn, trên xe buýt nhìn, ngồi xổm bồn cầu cũng có thể nhìn... Nhân vật kia ngươi nắm chắc hảo , so thường quy lộ tuyến còn dễ dàng hồng, hồng mới có đến tiếp sau a..."

"Ngươi mới vừa nói đem kịch bản điện tử bản thảo phát ta? Không cần như vậy phiền toái, ta buổi tối trực tiếp đi ngươi kia." Không đợi hắn nói xong, Thi Thiên Thần đánh gãy hắn.

"Ân? Không cần chạy, xa như vậy — "

"Không xa a, ta đã tại nội thành trong lại đưa một căn nhà này, đang tại an bài bọn họ chuyển nhà đâu, lái xe đi ngươi đây cũng là hai mươi phút." Đang muốn cúp điện thoại, lại nghĩ tới cái gì: "Ngươi nói nhân vật là quyền anh tay? Vừa lúc, ta làm cho bọn họ đem thiên thính đổi thành tập thể hình thất . Đối , ta lại lộng một bộ tư nhân quyền anh thiết bị... Buổi tối thấy!"

Điện thoại cắt đứt, Bạch Trạm nhìn màn hình đen xuống, trong lòng nhịn không được cảm thán, có tiền thật hảo!

Mà chính mình, hiện giai đoạn mục tiêu là chờ phát tiền lương trước đổi một cái điện thoại.

Bạch Trạm này cái điện thoại tuy rằng bảo hộ đến thực hảo, nhưng không chịu nổi thời gian lâu lắm, tốc độ chậm liên mở ra hình ảnh đều là hơn mười ngũ hạ, hơn mười ngũ hạ không phải nói đếm tới mười lăm hình ảnh liền mở ra, mà là cho chính mình bình tâm tĩnh khí dùng , phải đợi hình ảnh mở ra, như thế nào cũng phải hai mươi lăm hạ đi.

Về phần Bạch Trạm chánh chủ tiền gởi, hắn cũng không tưởng động, tổng cảm thấy kia không thuộc về mình, tính toán tìm cơ hội đem tiền giao cho người nhà của hắn, vừa muốn đem di động thu hồi đến, một mở điện thoại đúng lúc tại đây khi đánh tiến, điện báo biểu hiện: Bạch Đình.

Chương 10: sai lầm tam liên

Rốt cục xuất hiện , Bạch Trạm gia nhân!

Là Bạch Đình!

Nhưng là Bạch Đình là đặc biệt sao ai a?

Ta nên như thế nào xưng hô hắn a —

Trong đầu tràn ngập này đó nghi vấn, Bạch Trạm tiếp nghe xong điện thoại, may mắn Bạch Đình vừa tiếp xúc với thông liền cấp lẫn nhau quan hệ định rồi vị.

"Ca!"

Bạch Trạm trong lòng đệ nhất khối tảng đá lớn rơi xuống mà, a, nguyên lai là huynh đệ quan hệ, nhưng vấn đề thứ hai theo sát tới, là thân đệ vẫn là biểu đệ?

Hắn còn chưa cập trả lời, chỉ nghe đối phương lại nói tiếp: "Ta thật sự chịu không nổi ta ba —! !"

Hô... Là thân đệ nha.

Đây là tới cáo trạng, phun tào thêm làm nũng đến .

Bạch Trạm nháy mắt tưởng hảo ứng đối thái độ, vừa muốn nói tiếp, chỉ nghe đối phương lại tới một câu: "Ai, ta tính biết mẹ ngươi vì cái gì cùng hắn ly hôn — "

A? !

Bạch Trạm đầu óc có chút theo không kịp, này nội dung vở kịch cũng quá biến đổi bất ngờ đi?

May mắn này Bạch Đình là một cái vừa nói liền dừng không được tới chủ nhân, tại Bạch Trạm suy nghĩ đột nhiên thay đổi khi lại tiết lộ càng nhiều nội tình.

"Mẹ của ta cũng mau chịu không nổi hắn , bất quá may mắn mẹ của ta lợi hại, ma quỷ buổi sáng uống rượu lại muốn động thủ, mẹ của ta dùng chài cán bột đem hắn một đốn béo đánh, dù sao hắn say thành kia đức hạnh cũng không nhớ được là ai đánh hắn, xứng đáng! Làm hắn uống! Bất quá cái nhà này ta là đãi không nổi nữa, ai, ta nhanh đến ngươi dưới lầu , là ngươi ký chuyển phát nhanh cái kia địa chỉ đi? Sùng Quang tiểu khu số tám lâu, ca ngươi thu lưu ta một trận đi! ! Ca? Ca! Ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện a?"

Ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào — Bạch Trạm trong đầu tràn ngập chưa kịp tiêu hóa gia đình tân mật, bị Bạch Đình liên kêu hai cổ họng mới hồi linh hồn nhỏ bé.

"Khụ, ta, tại nghe đâu."

"A, hảo, kia một hồi ta liền tới a, ta còn chưa ăn cơm đâu, chết đói, ngươi ăn sao? Tính ta mua hai phân cơm đóng gói hồi đi qua với ngươi một khối ăn đi, trước treo a di động mau không điện ! ! Đô — "

Điện thoại rốt cục cắt đứt, Bạch Trạm cảm giác bên tai trọng hưởng thanh tĩnh, một cái tuy rằng cùng cha khác mẹ nhưng là quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm đệ đệ, đây là Bạch Trạm ở trong lòng cuối cùng cấp Bạch Đình thiết trí ghi chú.

Hắn vừa rồi đều nói gì đó? Bạch Trạm ngồi trên tàu điện ngầm, tại lắc lắc lắc lắc dọc đường phân tích đã biết tình huống.

Tự mình cha mẹ ly dị, nguyên nhân là phụ thân say rượu, gia bạo, tái hôn sau phụ thân lại có Bạch Đình, nhìn bộ dạng này hai huynh đệ hẳn là quan hệ không sai, Bạch Trạm còn cấp Bạch Đình gia ký quá nhanh đệ, như vậy đoạn này hôn nhân không đề cập hôn nội xuất quỹ tiểu tam chuyển chính thức sự.

Bạch Đình mẫu thân hẳn là tương đối mạnh mẽ, Bạch Đình tính tình tự mẫu, mà chính mình... Cái này Bạch Trạm sinh mẫu hẳn là cùng Bạch Trạm nhất dạng tính cách tương đối nhát gan, nàng kia hiện tại lại ở nơi nào, là tình huống nào đâu? Đó cũng là hắn sau trọng sinh một đại nghi hoặc, Bạch Đình di động trong cư nhiên không có mẫu thân số điện thoại, cũng không có hư hư thực thực là cùng mẫu thân tin tức lui tới ký lục...

Từ từ, điện thoại cuối cùng hắn nói cái gì? Muốn tới ta đây trụ một chút? !

Gọi điện thoại cùng đối mặt chân nhân tuyệt không giống, bởi vì nhìn không tới đối phương mặt bộ biểu tình cùng tứ chi động tác, gọi điện thoại thượng tái sinh ngụy, nhưng thấy mặt đã có thể không nhất định , vạn nhất bị phát hiện mình không giống Bạch Trạm làm như thế nào?

Bất quá lấy Bạch Đình tính cách... Liền hắn hắn nói chuyện không mang đình hình dáng, người như thế giống nhau tương đối tự mình, không quá chú ý người khác, cho nên chỉ cần chính mình không làm khác người sự hẳn là không có cái gì bại lộ.

Bất quá, cái kia tiểu tầng hầm ngầm, thật sự trụ đến hạ hai người sao...

Bị Bạch Đình sự quấy rầy một cái, Bạch Trạm đã quên Thi Thiên Thần cũng muốn sang đây xem kịch bản sự .

Còn chưa đi đến dưới lầu, thật xa liền nhìn đến một cái dài nhỏ điều tuổi trẻ người, một tay nhấc ngoại bán mang, một tay xách cái đại túi du lịch, vừa thấy mình mà bắt đầu điên cuồng phất tay chào hỏi: "Ca! Ca — này, này đâu! !"

Cái này đệ đệ, còn rất đáng yêu a.

Nhìn ra Bạch Đình cũng chính là mười bảy mười tám tuổi, chính thuộc loại thiếu niên hướng thanh niên chuyển biến giai đoạn, trên người không có dư thừa thịt, cả người gầy ba ba một trường điều, ngược lại là cùng hắn tại trong điện thoại phong cách thực đáp.

Bạch Trạm đi qua tiếp nhận trên tay hắn đại bao: "Chờ đã lâu rồi sao?"

Bạch Đình hai mắt vẫn luôn định tại trên người hắn: "Liền một hồi."

Bạch Trạm tận lực tránh cho ánh mắt cùng đối phương tương giao, một bên triều lâu môn đi một bên tùy ý hỏi: "Mua cái gì cơm?"

"McDonald's, " Bạch Đình đi theo hắn tả hữu, "Ca, ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi biến soái ?"

"Có sao."

"Có! Thật sự có! Ngươi có phải hay không nói thương yêu nha?"

"Bát quái." Xem ra này hai huynh đệ quan hệ quả thật không sai, nhưng là hắn thật sự không biết trả lời như thế nào loại này vấn đề riêng, không biết tán gẫu cái gì thời điểm kia liền tán gẫu công tác đi.

Bạch Trạm nói: "Ta thay đổi cái tân công tác."

"A, vẫn là đương người đại diện sao?"

"Là ."

"Quá tốt nha, ngươi cũng không cần mang cái kia cẩu ngày Thi Thiên Thần đi? !"

Ân? ? Bạch Trạm nhìn về phía Bạch Đình.

"Chính là lần trước ta đi tìm ngươi, đem ngươi đương tiểu toái thúc sai sử cái kia, cái gì ngoạn ý a! Nếu không sợ ngươi đắc tội lãnh đạo, ta liền đánh hắn ! Ca ngươi chính là tính tình quá tốt, rất dễ dàng bị người khi dễ — "

Nguyên lai Bạch Đình cùng Thi Thiên Thần còn có như vậy một tiết a, bất quá ngẫm lại Thi Thiên Thần mới đầu đối thái độ của mình, khó trách Bạch Đình mang thù, cũng không thể làm hai người bọn họ gặp lại, cũng tuyệt đối không thể cho hắn biết chính mình như cũ là cùng Thi Thiên Thần buộc vào ...

Đi tiến gia môn trước Bạch Trạm âm thầm ghi nhớ này nhất bút.

"Ca, ngươi, ngươi điều này cũng... Quá ủy khuất chính mình đi?" Quả nhiên Bạch Đình đây là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Bạch Trạm cư trú hoàn cảnh, không lớn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng tràn ngập bất khả tư nghị: "Liền tính ngươi tái sinh ba khí, tội gì như vậy khó xử chính mình? Liền dọn về trong nhà trụ a."

Đối từ tiểu sinh hoạt nhiều ưu tú thành thị hài tử mà nói, tầng hầm ngầm khả năng đã là lao ngục sở ở tại đi.

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu, có chút muốn cười, "Ta sớm thói quen, này có cái gì , bất quá ngươi xác định cùng với ta được thông qua trụ một trận sao? Ngươi trụ không quen đi?"

Bạch Đình phùng má, đem ngoại bán ở trên bàn buông xuống, chung quanh đánh giá nói: "Ngươi biệt khinh thường ta, chúng ta quân huấn khi hoàn cảnh cũng cùng này không sai biệt lắm ."

Bạch Trạm đem ghế tha lại đây cấp Bạch Đình tọa, "Lúc tuổi còn trẻ ăn nhiều một chút khổ không có gì , nơi này tiền thuê nhà tiện nghi, cũng có thể tích cóp hạ điểm tích tụ."

Bạch Đình ngạc nhiên nhìn về phía hắn: "Ngươi bây giờ mà bắt đầu tích cóp tiền nha?"

Bạch Trạm thuận miệng đáp: "Cũng không phải là, tích cóp lão bà bản a."

Bạch Đình kinh ngạc trợn to mắt: "Cái này vui đùa cũng không buồn cười."

"Ha hả..." Bạch Trạm trong lòng chửi đổng, chẳng lẽ cái này đệ đệ liên Bạch Trạm thích nam nhân sự cũng biết ? Đây cũng quá thân mật khăng khít đi!

Kỳ thật về Bạch Trạm nguyên thân rốt cuộc là không là Gay, vốn là hắn cũng không xác định, dù sao cái này vòng trong, chân chân giả giả sự quá nhiều, nhưng là tại thành công mở ra kia đài lão laptop nhìn bên trong tư tàng sau đó Hứa Bội mới tin tưởng, nguyên chủ là một cái Gay, cong thành khúc kim băng cái loại này.

Cho nên mới cam tâm tại Thi Thiên Thần bên người đánh tạp.

Nói như vậy nói, Bạch Đình đối Thi Thiên Thần bất mãn, cũng có khả năng có phương diện này nguyên nhân...

Bạch Trạm sờ sờ cái mũi, bắt đầu cho chính mình giải thích: "Ta là cảm thấy đi, người dù sao cũng phải có một cái mục tiêu, thừa dịp tuổi trẻ nhiều tích cóp ít tiền, không là cũng có thể cho ta mẹ cải thiện sinh hoạt sao?" Lời này tổng không sai đi!

Không nghĩ tới nghe xong những lời này, Bạch Đình nhìn thần sắc của hắn càng phức tạp .

"Ca —! !" Hắn một phen phác lại đây ôm chặt lấy Bạch Trạm.

"? ! ..." Đây là đây là làm sao vậy? ! Bạch Trạm dĩ nhiên mộng bức, chỉ phải ngạnh hỏi: "Ngươi... Làm sao vậy?"

Bạch Đình thân thể đột nhiên cứng đờ, sau đó thực gian nan khống chế được chính mình, lắp bắp đáp: "Không, không có việc gì, ca, ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo."

"Ân, ta rất vui vẻ." Bạch Trạm từ chối cho ý kiến bắt tay đặt ở Bạch Đình gầy yếu lưng thượng, vỗ nhè nhẹ đánh.

Đúng lúc này, môn bị từ bên ngoài đẩy ra.

"Tiểu bạch ngươi như thế nào cũng không khóa cửa?" Thi Thiên Thần rất có tồn tại cảm thân hình xuất hiện tại trong phòng nhỏ.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Nhìn đến phòng trong tình hình sau, Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt trừng đến tròn xoe: "Ôm ngươi người nọ là ai? !"

Bạch Đình so Bạch Trạm trước kịp phản ứng, đã xung trận ngựa lên trước nhảy đến Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt, rất có khí thế một chống nạnh: "Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ tại đây? ! Ta ca đã đổi công tác, không hầu hạ ngươi , biết sao!"

"..." Quên đại thiếu gia buổi tối cũng muốn lại đây.

Một đêm sai lầm ba kích liên tục Bạch Trạm đã buông tha chống cự, cái gì cũng không tưởng nói.

Chương 11: tam toàn này mỹ

Thi Thiên Thần hiển nhiên đã nhận ra Bạch Đình, nhưng hắn toàn không đem đối phương để vào mắt, trước đem chìa khóa xe vứt đến Bạch Trạm trên giường, lại phản thủ đóng cửa lại, này một loạt động tác tại Bạch Đình trong mắt càng không khác khiêu khích.

"Ngươi làm gì? ! Ngươi đóng cửa làm gì? ? Ngươi là muốn làm chi? ? Còn ngươi nữa cái chìa khóa làm chi loạn ném? Ai cho ngươi ném ta ca trên giường — "

Bạch Đình giống chỉ bị dẫm cái đuôi miêu, gào to đến liên Bạch Trạm đều nhìn không được .

"Hắn không đóng cửa chẳng lẽ làm hàng xóm cũng nghe được ngươi ở đây ồn ào? Ngươi không là đói bụng sao? Ăn cơm!" Bạch Trạm dùng sức một nhịp cái bàn.

Bạch Đình hoảng sợ: "Ca, ngươi tại giúp hắn nói chuyện? Ngươi... Ngươi, ngươi..." Ngươi một hồi không ngươi đi ra cái gì, làm như sợ kích thích Bạch Trạm, tại trước bàn ngồi xuống khi còn dùng lực trừng mắt nhìn Thi Thiên Thần liếc mắt một cái.

"Ngại ngùng, ta quên cùng ngươi ước hẹn." Bạch Trạm đem Thi Thiên Thần lui qua trước giường, lại đi công văn trong bao lấy kịch bản.

"Không có việc gì." Thi Thiên Thần đại lạt lạt tại Bạch Trạm trên giường nhỏ ngồi xuống, đem Bạch Đình đương người tàng hình, "Ngươi cũng không ăn cơm đi? Nếu không ngươi đi trước ăn?"

Bạch Đình một bên sách hán bảo đóng gói một bên lưu ý hai người kia, không lớn trong phòng đột nhiên tràn ngập ba người, có vẻ tràn đầy.

"Ta không đói bụng, đói bụng lại ăn đi." Hắn sớm qua thích ăn dương thức ăn nhanh niên linh, tình nguyện hạ bao mì ăn liền cũng không tưởng gặm khô cằn gà chiên cùng hán bảo.

Hắn đem kịch bản móc ra đưa cho Thi Thiên Thần: "Chính là cái này kịch bản, « tuyệt sắc vết thương » ."

Người sau cau mày tiếp nhận đến: "Như thế nào tên nương hề hề ?"

Bạch Trạm nói: "Ngụ ý là chỉ quyền anh tay vết thương trên người tựa như quân nhân huân chương nhất dạng lòe lòe động nhân, cho nên cho dù ta trên người chúng trải rộng vết thương, cũng là tuyệt mỹ phong cảnh, cho nên gọi « tuyệt sắc vết thương » . Ngươi nhân vật kia là này một người trong quyền anh tay."

Thi Thiên Thần đại khái nhìn biến tập vở, rất nhanh bắt lấy trọng điểm: "Đây là nhân vật phản diện a?"

"Cũng không gọi nhân vật phản diện, chính là cái pháo hôi mà thôi, là nhân vật chính thông hướng thành công trên đường chướng ngại vật, nhân vật kia diễn hảo thực nổi bật, ngươi đừng nhìn màn ảnh thiếu, nhưng xuất hiện mấy mạc đều rất có sức dãn, là thực dễ dàng bị nhớ kỹ loại hình."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Thật vậy chăng?"

"Thật sự, ngươi tin tưởng ta." Bạch Trạm dùng sức gật đầu, lại nói tiếp: "Có thể nhặt được nhân vật kia chúng ta thực gặp may mắn, phỏng chừng bọn họ vừa thấy yêu cầu tập thể hình tăng cơ cái gì không nhìn kỹ tập vở liền buông tha , nhưng là ngươi đã có thực hảo trụ cột , về phần diễn xuất đi, không là có thể đột kích đi ra , muốn xem ngươi thông suốt trình độ, nhưng là ngoại hình chúng ta có thể lấy mãn phân." Nói xong, hắn theo bản năng xoa bóp Thi Thiên Thần bả vai, lại xoa bóp cánh tay: "Thể chi dẫn lại hàng một chút, có tin tưởng sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần chân mày cau lại, dùng khóe mắt kẹp đến Bạch Đình tiểu tử kia chính lén lút triều bên này nhìn, vì thế nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay hướng chính mình trên bụng mang: "Đương nhiên là có tin tưởng! Ngươi xem ta cơ bụng còn dùng hay không lại thêm cường một chút?"

Bạch Trạm không nghi ngờ có nó: "A, cơ bụng sao? Cơ bụng hảo, cơ bụng nhất hút phấn..."

"A khụ khụ khụ khụ khụ khụ —! !" Bạch Đình bỗng nhiên tuôn ra kinh thiên động địa một chuỗi ho khan, tựa hồ là sặc .

Bạch Trạm vội vàng đem tay lùi về đến, thật sự là, đệ đệ còn ở đây!

Hắn bản thân đương nhiên quang minh lỗi lạc, nhưng là Bạch Đình là biết Bạch Trạm thích nam nhân , làm không hảo còn đã cho nhóm ta tại trình diễn cái gì hạn chế cấp, chính mình thật sự là quá không cẩn thận .

"Bạch Đình, ngươi không sao chứ? Uống nước." Chờ Bạch Đình thật vất vả dừng lại ho khan, Bạch Trạm cho hắn rót chén nước, "Ta cùng Thi Thiên Thần tại thảo luận kịch bản sự, ngươi muốn là giác đến nhàm chán liền chơi sẽ ta máy tính."

Bạch Đình thật vất vả dừng lại ho khan, đứng lên lão Đại không vui lòng nói: "Không là đổi công ty sao? Như thế nào chuyện của hắn còn về ngươi quản?"

"Ta... Ta quả thật đổi công ty , nhưng là..."

Thi Thiên Thần chen vào: "Hắn là cùng ta đồng thời đổi công ty, hơn nữa còn là ta chuyên thuộc người đại diện."

"..." Bạch Đình không biết nên nói cái gì hảo, chỉ nghẹn xuất một câu: "Lão ca ngươi thụ ngược cuồng đi?" Nói xong liền không lại phản ứng bọn họ, từ trong bao nhất dạng nhất dạng xuất ra chính mình vật dụng hàng ngày, bàn chải đánh răng, khăn mặt cái gì.

Thi Thiên Thần mắt sắc, liền hỏi: "Hắn hôm nay trụ này?"

"Ân, hắn có chút việc, đến ở chỗ này của ta được thông qua một chút."

"Liền một cái giường, hắn ngủ đâu?"

"Hắn giường ngủ, ta nằm dưới đất bái." Bạch Trạm không để bụng.

Thi Thiên Thần lập tức nói: "Như vậy sao được? Địa thượng thực triều ."

"Không có việc gì, ngẫu nhiên mấy lần không việc gì." Bạch Trạm ánh mắt chăm chú vào kịch bản thượng, đang dùng lam bút đem Thi Thiên Thần bộ phận vòng xuất.

"Nếu không ta xuất tiền, làm hắn đi khách sạn trụ đi, tìm cái gần điểm ."

"Không cần." Lam sắc bút vòng lời kịch, màu vàng bút vòng động tác cùng thần thái gợi ý.

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ liền không nói nữa.

Chờ Bạch Đình từ buồng vệ sinh đi ra, Thi Thiên Thần cũng đi vào một chuyến.

Lại qua đại khái không đến nửa giờ, vẫn là Bạch Đình trước phát hiện , thủy quản lậu !

Bất tri bất giác , thủy đã từ nhà vệ sinh lan tràn đi ra, mà còn đem gian ngoài địa phương mặt đánh cái ướt đẫm.

"Ai u, đây là như thế nào làm ?" Bạch Trạm nhảy dựng lên vội đi tìm lau chùi, nhưng là không làm nên chuyện gì, sàn nhà là thực hút thủy thủy nê mà, liền tính mặt ngoài tha làm, thực tế cũng là ẩm ướt , mà lậu nguồn nước đầu ngay tại buồng vệ sinh, một tiệt thủy quản cong đầu tùng , thủy chính là từ kia chảy ra .

Bạch Trạm dùng khăn lau cùng băng dán đem lậu thủy cong đầu giản dị cố định một chút, nhưng thủy lần thứ hai thấu thấp khăn lau cũng là sớm hay muộn vấn đề.

"Hiện tại cấp vật nghiệp gọi điện thoại cũng tan việc đi." Thi Thiên Thần ngồi yên ở bên cạnh nhìn, "Ngươi đêm nay không thể đánh chăn đệm nằm dưới đất , hoặc là trụ khách sạn, hoặc là... Có thể tạm thời đi ta ngụ ở đâu, tân dọn phòng ở, cách đây liền 20' đường xe, buổi tối còn có thể lại cho ta nói một chút kịch bản, thuận tiện mừng nhà mới."

Thật là một cái tam toàn này mỹ hảo biện pháp.

Trụ khách sạn không thực tế, gần nhất trễ như thế không nhất định có phòng trống gian, thứ hai hắn đối với cái này mà không quá quen thuộc, sợ lộ hãm.

Hơi làm cân nhắc, Bạch Trạm tiếp nhận rồi cái thứ hai đề nghị, Bạch Đình lão Đại không vui lòng, nhưng cũng không có cách nào, chỉ phải đi theo lão ca thu dọn đồ đạc.

Bạch Trạm muốn dẫn chỉ có đổi giặt quần áo rửa mặt dụng cụ, rất nhanh là có thể xuất phát.

Ngồi trên xe, Bạch Đình còn nhịn không được cùng Bạch Trạm nói thầm: "Ca, ngươi như thế nào còn thật giúp hắn tiếp kịch bản ? Ngươi không phải nói hắn không đảm đương nổi nghệ nhân, chính là chơi phiếu sao? Ngươi đây không phải là cho chính mình tìm tội thụ sao?"

Bạch Trạm rất là xấu hổ, nghĩ thầm rằng cái này Bạch Đình nhất định là từ tiểu sinh hoạt rất thuận , nếu không cũng sẽ không như vậy thiếu tâm nhãn ngồi ở nhân gia trên xe còn nói nhân gia nói bậy.

Hắn từ kính chiếu hậu trong dò xét Thi Thiên Thần biểu tình, hoàn hảo vị này đại gia không lộ ra cái gì khó chịu, có thể là Bạch Đình sức chiến đấu quá thấp, không đáng một trận chiến đi.

Muốn không phải là bị chính mình độ hóa , một đêm thành Phật.

Nghĩ vậy cái, Bạch Trạm trong đầu lập tức bày biện ra một bức trì thiên thần tọa liên đồ, nhịn không được bị chính mình tưởng tượng đùa cười.

Bạch Đình kinh tủng đẩy hắn: "Ca, ngươi làm sao vậy? Ngươi nhưng đừng dọa ta."

"Khụ." Bạch Trạm vội vàng thu liễm tinh thần, vỗ vỗ tay hắn: "An tĩnh điểm."

"A." Kế tiếp Bạch Đình quả nhiên thực an tĩnh, chính là vẫn liếc mắt một cái lại liếc mắt một cái nhìn lén Bạch Trạm, giống như sợ hắn lần thứ hai "Phát tác" .

Thi Thiên Thần đè xuống ca khúc truyền phát tin, một thủ không biết đâu quốc ngữ ngôn nữ tiếng vang lên, linh hoạt kỳ ảo tiếng ca lệnh Bạch Trạm nhớ tới chính mình nguyên bản gia nhân.

Hứa Bội là không có cha mẹ , hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần nói liều mạng tiếp diễn nguyên nhân là có một đại gia tử phải nuôi, hắn không có nói dối, cha mẹ của hắn tại hắn thực tiểu còn không có ký ức khi xe tiện lợi họa bỏ mình, hắn là thân thích bách gia cơm lớn lên , từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn thiếu hạ vô số ân tình, chỉ có thể lấy phương thức này đến hoàn lại, cố gắng công tác, cố gắng kiếm tiền đã trở thành xâm nhập cốt nhục thói quen, cho dù hắn hiện tại kinh tế phương diện tương đối quẫn bách, hắn cũng chưa từng nghĩ đi qua đem nguyên thân tài sản cầm lại đến, đương nhiên, có bắt hay không đến hồi trước khác nói, nhưng từ chủ quan ý đồ thượng tướng, hắn cảm thấy liền ấn pháp luật một phần phân phân cho các thân thích liền man hảo, nếu như là hắn bản thân lập di chúc cũng phải làm như vậy.

Hắn nhất thân thân nhân đại khái chính là Hứa Hoàn , là của hắn biểu đệ, thím nhi tử, so Bạch Đình tuổi lớn một chút, hắn khi còn bé tại thúc thúc thẩm thẩm nhà ở thời gian lâu nhất, cùng cái này biểu đệ quan hệ cũng nhất thân, đứa nhỏ này từ tiểu liền sùng bái hắn, đương hắn theo đuôi, sau lại hắn nổi danh , làm bạn gia nhân thời gian càng ngày càng ít, nhưng cùng Hứa Hoàn quan hệ nhưng vẫn chưa từng xa lạ.

Nghĩ đến Hứa Hoàn, hắn không từ thở dài, chính mình xuất ngoài ý muốn sự đối Hứa Hoàn đả kích nhất định thực đại, cũng không biết đứa bé kia hiện tại ra sao.

Đến Thi Thiên Thần chỗ ở khi đã rất chậm, chỗ này tân đặt mua phòng ở không bằng chân núi biệt thự đại, nhưng thu dụng hai cái khách nhân vẫn là giàu có dư dật, Thi Thiên Thần dựa theo chính mình sử dụng thói quen tiến hành cải tạo, một tầng nguyên bản thật lớn phòng khách hiện tại bị phân chia thành nhà ăn cùng tập thể hình thính, chuyên nghiệp máy tập thể dục giới một chữ gạt ra, cũng có tập thể hình yêu thích Bạch Trạm nhìn xem xem thế là đủ rồi, nếu không là thời gian đã muộn tăng thêm người phải sợ hãi thiết hỏng mất, hắn đều muốn thượng tay đi thử một lần.

Khách phòng cùng phòng ngủ đều tại nhị tầng, Bạch Trạm cùng Bạch Đình từng người bị an bài vào một gian khách phòng, Bạch Trạm thói quen ngủ sớm dậy sớm, vì thế theo thứ tự đuổi đi nghĩ đến cầm đuốc soi đêm tán gẫu Bạch Đình cùng tính toán nhìn đêm quang kịch bản Thi Thiên Thần.

Đem đơn giản tùy thân đồ dùng cất kỹ, Bạch Trạm phát hiện khách nằm trong cư nhiên cũng tự mang một bộ tiểu tiểu buồng vệ sinh, không biết là phòng ốc bố cục nguyên vốn là như thế vẫn là Thi Thiên Thần hậu thiên cải tạo , tóm lại hắn cảm thấy như vậy thiết kế còn man tri kỷ.

Tuy rằng lấy hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần hiểu biết cũng không cho là đối phương sẽ có quá nhiều đến này qua đêm tri tâm bạn tốt.

Chương 12: tuyệt sắc vết thương (bổ tề)

Lệnh Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc chính là, thói quen mười bảy mười tám cá nhân hầu hạ đại thiếu gia bên này trong phòng cư nhiên không có trang bị người hầu, là chuyển nhà quá vội vàng quên liên người hầu đồng thời dọn lại đây vẫn là Thi đại thiếu gia tưởng tập luyện cuộc sống của mình năng lực, nằm ở siêu thoải mái giường lớn thượng, Bạch Trạm rất nhanh liền tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Ngày hôm sau hắn sớm rời giường, rửa mặt xong tất sau lại đến phòng bếp, tưởng giúp kia lưỡng sinh hoạt không thể tự gánh vác gia hỏa chuẩn bị sớm một chút, mặc dù mình tại phương diện này cũng không quá tại đi, nhưng chưng cái tốc đông bánh bao nhiệt cái sữa vẫn là không thành vấn đề , hơn nữa ở tại nhân gia phòng ở, hắn cái này đương ca không thể quá không ánh mắt.

Nhưng mà đi vào cửa phòng bếp khẩu hắn chấn kinh rồi, mới lục điểm, đệ nhất bát nhân viên làm thêm giờ đã vào chỗ, bốn vị a di, ba cái tại an tĩnh chuẩn bị bữa sáng, một cái tại vệ sinh phòng khách, chờ không sai biệt lắm Thi Thiên Thần muốn rời giường thời gian, bốn vị a di đã xử lí xong hết thảy, an tĩnh từ cửa sau ly khai.

Các nàng lưu xuống là nóng hôi hổi trung thức bữa sáng, cùng cả khiết nhã trí gian phòng.

Quả thực giống một đám ốc đồng đại tẩu.

Chờ nhanh đến giữa trưa khi, này đàn ốc đồng đại tẩu lại tới nữa, các nàng mang theo nhanh chóng mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn, vẫn là ba cái đâu vào đấy tại phòng bếp bận rộn, một cái đi thanh lý sử đã dùng qua buồng vệ sinh cùng phòng ngủ.

Bạch Trạm nhìn xem xem thế là đủ rồi, thật sự là lại làm biếng lại có tiền còn có ý tưởng.

Hắn chuẩn bị chờ mình kiếm được đệ nhất căn nhà này khi cũng làm như vậy một chút, vừa lúc hắn cũng không phải thực sẽ xử lí gia vụ.

"Ngươi là đói bụng sao?" Từ Bạch Trạm bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm phòng bếp, Thi Thiên Thần ngay tại theo dõi hắn.

"Khụ." Bạch Trạm lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần, "Không là, ta là có chút biệt ý tưởng."

Thi Thiên Thần triều phòng bếp phương hướng nhìn xem, lại nhìn xem Bạch Trạm, sắc mặt thực cổ quái: "Ngươi đối với ta gia a di có biệt ý tưởng?"

"..." Bạch Trạm cúi đầu, "Tính , chúng ta vẫn là nói kịch bản đi."

« tuyệt sắc vết thương » là một cái hảo tập vở, câu chuyện rất đơn giản, giảng một đám tuổi trẻ quyền anh tay tập kết cùng một chỗ huấn luyện, từ bắt đầu cho nhau nhìn không vừa mắt, sau đó một cùng đả bại thượng giới quyền anh quán quân đại ma vương câu chuyện — như thế nào luyện quyền không trọng yếu, như thế nào bắt lấy quán quân cũng không trọng yếu, quan trọng là tại bọn họ thông thường va chạm trung, vừa có cười điểm lại có lệ điểm, hữu tình cùng cơ tình tề phi, như vậy nội dung vở kịch cũng không có nhiều sang tân, nhưng nó tống hợp đương thời rất nhiều mấu chốt từ, tuy rằng không biết diễn viên chính đều có ai, nhưng là quang nhìn cái này tập vở, cơ hồ liền thành công 80%.

Thanh xuân, nhiệt huyết, thịt tươi, cơ tình... Thêm đồng thời liền là một cái bạo tự.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn nhân vật đều không phải là mấy cái này tuổi trẻ nhân trung một viên, mà là một cái nhân vật phản diện, còn là một cái tiểu đến không thể lại tiểu nhân nhân vật phản diện, là bọn hắn đoạt giải quán quân trên đường một cái chướng ngại vật, một cái có chút danh tiếng quyền anh tay, đại khái hai mươi tập suất diễn hắn chiếm không đến mười lăm phút đi, màn ảnh đích xác rất ít, nhưng là nhân vật đặc điểm tiên minh.

Kịch bản trung hình dung là: Hắc báo trường nhất trương tuấn tú khuôn mặt, mà ở quần áo bao trùm địa phương là che kín vết sẹo thân thể, hắn nhìn chăm chú đối thủ ánh mắt thập phần sắc bén, giống như một cái đói cực kỳ hắc báo.

"Ta như thế nào cảm thấy như vậy lôi? Còn hắc báo? Còn đặc biệt sao đói cực kỳ? Đói cực kỳ đi ăn cơm a! Đánh cái gì giá!" Thi Thiên Thần đối chính mình nhân vật cũng chẳng phải vừa lòng.

"Đoạn này là có điểm ngốc, nhưng chỉ là đặt ra mà thôi, cũng không phải lời kịch." Bạch Trạm nói: "Nhân vật kia thực hảo, lượng gặp gỡ thực kinh diễm, hơn nữa hắc báo xuất hiện là cho nhân vật chính nhóm lập kế tiếp Flag, là dùng để kích khởi bọn họ giao tranh sơ tâm . Ngươi xem, phía trước đều là nhân vật chính nhóm cãi nhau ầm ĩ vui chơi giải trí sự, đột nhiên sát xuất một cái hắc báo, này sẽ lệnh người xem khắc sâu ấn tượng, hơn nữa cũng phù hợp ta vì ngươi thiết lập phong cách."

Thi Thiên Thần bắt lấy trọng điểm: "Ngươi vi ta thiết lập ... Ngọn gió nào cách?"

Bạch Trạm thần tình chính khí: "Liếc mắt một cái kinh diễm phong cách." Nói xong, dùng sức vỗ vỗ Thi Thiên Thần bả vai: "Hảo hảo cố gắng, hắc báo!"

"Chính là ta không đứng đắn diễn quá diễn." Thi Thiên Thần khó được như vậy không tự tin.

Bạch Trạm muốn nói xuất ra ngươi bình thường tự kỷ đức hạnh đến lúc đó đem quần áo một thoát lộ ra cơ bụng tám khối liền xong việc, nhưng là hắn không thể như vậy không chú ý, làm ảnh đế lòng tự trọng không cho phép chính mình có lệ một cái mới ra đời tân nhân.

"Khụ, ngươi đã cho ta vì cái gì cho ngươi chọn nhân vật kia? Nhân vật kia không cần rất cao siêu diễn xuất, muốn ngoại hình, ngươi đối chính mình ngoại hình chẳng lẽ không tin tưởng sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Ta tại trong mắt ngươi như vậy có mị lực?"

"Kia nhất định a."

Thi Thiên Thần thật cao hứng, hôm nay cử thiết cử đến đặc biệt dốc sức.

Bạch Trạm liền đã sớm đem thủy quản lậu thủy vấn đề hướng chủ cho thuê nhà phản ánh , đối phương tỏ vẻ sẽ liên hệ vật nghiệp tới cửa sửa chữa, gọi hắn chờ điện thoại, nhưng là đợi cho tới trưa cũng không có duy tu nhân viên liên hệ hắn.

Hắn đem Bạch Đình gọi tới, hỏi hắn cái gì tính toán, hắn hiện tại đã biết Bạch Đình tại vốn là lên đại học, kỳ thật chỉ có cuối tuần mới về nhà ở, hôm nay thứ bảy, nếu hắn tầng hầm ngầm còn không có tu hảo, kia ý nghĩa hắn cùng Bạch Đình còn phải tại Thi Thiên Thần này trụ một ngày, dù sao nếu như không có Bạch Đình đi theo nói, hắn một người trụ lậu thủy phòng ở cũng không có vấn đề, hắn hy vọng Bạch Đình có thể trước tiên hồi giáo, tại người khác gia một ở lại hai ngày, gần nhất đến hai người tính xảy ra chuyện gì.

Bạch Đình thực thiên chân mở to hai mắt: "Ca ngươi không là đã đã gọi điện thoại sao? Hôm nay có thể tu hảo đi? Có thể tu hảo ta liền với ngươi trở về."

Bạch Trạm nói: "Ta xem chủ cho thuê nhà tám phần là sẽ không quản , giống nhau lậu thủy sợ nhất chính là ảnh hưởng dưới lầu, nhưng ta kia đã là tầng dưới chót nhất, không có buồn phiền sau này, chủ cho thuê nhà đương nhiên không nóng nảy cho ta tu."

"Như vậy quá phận a."

"Cho nên ta buổi chiều chính mình đi tìm vật nghiệp, ngươi thì sao? Mặc dù thủy quản đã sửa xong ta kia hoàn cảnh cũng không rất thích hợp ngươi lưu lại, cho nên, ngươi trước về trường học trụ thế nào?"

Bạch Đình không ngốc, nếu là hắn sớm biết rằng bởi vì chính mình đi qua Bạch Trạm liền muốn nằm dưới đất hắn khẳng định sẽ không đánh cú điện thoại kia.

"Ca, ngươi vẫn luôn theo chúng ta nói ngươi chính mình sinh hoạt đến rất tốt, nhưng là ta hiện tại tận mắt nhìn thấy , ta cảm thấy cũng không tốt..."

Bạch Trạm cười : "Rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi, ta có nắm chắc."

"Nhưng là ca, ngươi như thế nào còn cùng cái tên kia dây dưa cùng một chỗ?" Bạch Đình đề tài một chuyển, ngữ khí sắc bén đứng lên: "Ta biết tâm tư của ngươi, nhưng là... Hắn cùng ta không là một cái cấp bậc , ngươi lại tạm nhân nhượng vì lợi ích toàn cục, hắn chướng mắt ngươi cũng vẫn là chướng mắt ngươi, ca ngươi đừng trách ta nói chuyện thẳng, ta là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi, ta sợ..."

"Đình chỉ!" Bạch Trạm vội vàng quát bảo ngưng lại: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì a?" Bạch Trạm ót đau, này hai huynh đệ tình cảm ngược lại là thật hảo, như thế nào Bạch Đình cái gì cũng biết! Lặng lẽ liếc mắt tại cách đó không xa nằm đẩy Thi Thiên Thần, hy vọng vừa rồi Bạch Đình nói hắn không nghe đến.

Bạch Trạm vẻ mặt chính khí nhìn Bạch Đình, gằn từng chữ: "Bạch Đình, ngươi bây giờ nghe kỹ, không quản nguyên lai ngươi là như thế nào cho rằng , hiện tại ca nói cho ngươi biết, ta là của hắn người đại diện, ta cùng hắn là công tác quan hệ, ta cho rằng hắn là một cái có tiềm lực nghệ nhân, ta muốn dẫn hắn phát triển. Ngươi vừa rồi những lời kia, ta không nghĩ lại nghe được lần thứ hai, này đối ta thủ hạ nghệ nhân là phi thường nghiêm trọng phỉ báng."

"A? A..." Bạch Đình bị hắn hù trụ, nhất thời lúng ta lúng túng .

"Hảo , hiện tại ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi hôm nay là về trường học trụ vẫn là hồi gia?"

"Ta..." Bạch Đình cau mày, còn có chút sững sờ: "Ca, ta... Ta ngày hôm qua đã nghĩ nói, ngươi như thế nào cùng nguyên lai không giống ?"

"Là biến soái sao?" .

"Không là, là toàn bộ..."

Bạch Trạm đánh gãy hắn: "Ta trước trận xảy ra tai nạn xe ngươi biết không?"

"A? ! Không biết! Xảy ra chuyện gì? Có nghiêm trọng không? ?" Bạch Đình quả nhiên bị dời đi lực chú ý.

"Chỉ là một cái tiểu ngoài ý muốn, chàng chính là chân, hiện tại đã không có việc gì , nhưng là..." Bạch Trạm nổi lên một chút cảm xúc, biểu tình lộ ra một tia thâm trầm: "Trải qua lần này nằm viện, ta nghĩ thông rất nhiều chuyện."

Hảo chút thiên không diễn kịch, hắn cả người đều không thoải mái, hắn cảm thấy chính mình kỹ càng diễn xuất tổng dùng để mông Thi Thiên Thần cùng Bạch Đình quả thực là phung phí của trời!

Kia bộ đã lừa gạt Thi Thiên Thần lí do thoái thác lại bị hắn dùng một lần, lần này còn tăng thêm "Gay độ rơi chậm lại" đặc hiệu, muốn là trong tay lại đến một điếu thuốc liền càng có sức thuyết phục .

Bạch Trạm thâm trầm nhìn nơi xa nhất tôn bình hoa: "Cho nên... Từ trước vớ vẩn sự liền không cần nhắc lại , ngươi coi như trước kia Bạch Trạm chết đi."

"Ca..." Bạch Đình hiển nhiên là tin, nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay, trong mắt ngấn lệ lóe ra, thật là một cái hảo lừa dối thiếu niên.

Bạch Trạm lộ ra một cái nhưng mỉm cười, vỗ vỗ Bạch Đình bả vai.

"Ca, ta đây có thể hỏi lại cuối cùng một vấn đề sao?"

"Ân?"

Bạch Đình như là quyết định dường như, hít sâu vào một hơi, khẩn trương hề hề nhìn hắn: "Ngươi ngày hôm qua nói phải giúp bá mẫu cải thiện sinh hoạt nói, rốt cuộc là không là đương thật ?"

Này...

Am hiểu sâu nhân sinh như diễn, diễn như nhân sinh Bạch Trạm lập tức ý thức được vấn đề này đại có huyền cơ, hắn ngày hôm qua liền đoán được chính mình khả năng phạm sai, nhưng hiện tại hắn còn không có làm rõ ràng sai ở đâu.

Bạch Đình hai mắt vẫn đinh tại trên mặt hắn chờ đợi đáp án.

Thi Thiên Thần không biết cái gì thời điểm tới, chỉ nghe hắn thuận miệng nói: "Càng đi tây mộ địa càng quý, đỉnh núi lại so chân núi quý, bằng ngươi bây giờ tiền lương, chỉ sợ vẫn không thể vi lệnh từ cải thiện hoàn cảnh."

Chương 13: thử kính

Nguyên lai là có chuyện như vậy!

Nguyên lai Bạch Trạm sinh mẫu đã qua đời!

Khó trách ngày hôm qua chính mình nói tích cóp tiền là vì giúp mẫu thân cải thiện sinh hoạt sau Bạch Đình như vậy phản ứng, còn ôm chầm hắn... Tám phần là cho là hắn điên rồi đi?

Nói như vậy, Bạch Trạm nguyên sinh gia đình vỡ tan, thân sinh mẫu thân chết sớm, chính mình lại hỗn đến kém như vậy, thật là một cái rất đáng thương người, nhưng trên đời so với hắn đáng thương nhiều người đến là, nếu không là chính mình trọng sinh tại trên người hắn, hắn điểm ấy bất hạnh lại có ai biết được?

Nói về trở về, Thi Thiên Thần thì tại sao sẽ vì mình giải vây?

Chính là Bạch Trạm đã từng cùng hắn nhắc tới quá cùng loại ý tưởng sao?

Như vậy trong nháy mắt, Bạch Trạm trong đầu đã chuyển quá rất nhiều suy nghĩ, bên kia Bạch Đình cũng đã cùng Thi Thiên Thần oán đi lên.

"Ngươi nói linh tinh đi? Làm sao ngươi biết ta ca nghĩ như thế nào ?"

"Chê cười, đương nhiên là ngươi ca chính mình nói với ta ."

Bạch Trạm lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nguyên lai là chánh chủ hướng hắn lộ ra quá.

Bạch Đình ngược lại công kích những phương diện khác: "Ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy? Ta cùng anh của ta nói nói ngươi như thế nào nghe lén a?"

"U ~ giảng riêng tư nói a? Muốn hay không lại cho ngươi xứng cái mễ lộ oa oa a?" Thi Thiên Thần âm dương quái khí phản kích.

"Ngươi... Ngươi... !" Bạch Đình đẳng cấp hoàn toàn chưa đủ nhìn, rất nhanh liền tức giận bại hạ trận đến.

"Biệt như vậy không hiểu chuyện, trụ nhân gia trong đâu, còn không có nói lời cảm tạ trước cãi nhau?" Bạch Trạm đem hắn xách đến một bên giáo huấn, hắn hiện tại đã hoàn toàn lấy Bạch Đình làm đệ đệ , có cái gì nói cái gì.

Bạch Đình đỏ mặt, phẫn hận cắn răng: "Ta buổi chiều liền về trường học."

Bạch Trạm gật đầu: "Ân, hồi đi, trở về ta cũng yên tâm." Lại nhìn xem Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngại ngùng a, chúng ta cho ngươi thêm phiền toái, ta buổi chiều cũng đi trở về, thủy quản vấn đề còn không có giải quyết."

Thi Thiên Thần nguyên bản chính giơ một chai vận động đồ uống cuồng uống, nghe nói như thế dừng lại động tác: "Ngươi không tiếp tục giám sát ta huấn luyện sao?"

"Ta xem ngươi rất tự giác , dùng giám sát sao?" Bạch Trạm nhìn Thi Thiên Thần đã bị ướt đẫm mồ hôi bó sát người lưng, cơ bắp tuyến điều rõ ràng nhưng thấy, mồ hôi còn cùng không cần tiền dường như vẫn luôn đi xuống lưu, hắn cảm thấy thực vui mừng, tiểu tử này muốn là đem tập thể hình sức mạnh phóng đang làm việc thượng, nên cái gì đều không cần lo lắng .

"Không nhìn nhìn hôm nay huấn luyện thành quả sao?" Thi Thiên Thần nói xong, xoay người chính đối mặt với Bạch Trạm, đem lưng hướng về phía trước một liêu, lộ ra chỉnh tề cơ bụng tám khối.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng đằng nhảy dựng, này hình ảnh quá kích thích .

Bên cạnh Bạch Đình hô to: "Lưu manh! !"

Thi Thiên Thần không để ý tới hắn, chỉ nhìn Bạch Trạm, "Còn thành sao?"

Bạch Trạm cưỡng chế trong lòng rung động, đem kia thân hàng rào phân minh cơ bắp tinh tế đánh giá: "Cũng không tệ lắm, đến lúc đó lượng du một tia, hiệu quả sẽ tốt hơn."

"Ta đi tắm rửa." Không được đến tưởng muốn hiệu quả, ngược lại đem tiểu thí hài hù đến nhất chợt cả kinh, huyễn phúc tay thiện nghệ Thi Thiên Thần mặt không đổi sắc triều phòng tắm đi đến.

Một tuần sau.

« tuyệt sắc vết thương » thử kính thực thuận lợi, nói là thử kính, nhưng hắc báo loại này hoàn toàn không cần diễn xuất nhân vật căn bản không có gì hảo thử , chính là đi cái quá tràng, làm tân nhân tại đạo diễn trước mặt lượng cái tương.

Như Bạch Trạm sở liệu, đạo diễn cùng sản xuất vừa nhìn thấy Thi Thiên Thần đều là nhãn tình sáng lên, nhưng là Bạch Trạm vừa thấy cái này sản xuất người đã cảm thấy không ổn, cái này sản xuất người vừa làm đầu tư lại làm tân nhân, nam nữ không kỵ, chính là không biết hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần loại này có hứng thú hay không.

Nhưng mà sự thật chứng minh, sắc lang là không quan tâm đối phương là tiểu cừu vẫn là dã sơn dương ,

Không đợi Thi Thiên Thần tự giới thiệu, sản xuất người đã tiếu a a đã đi tới, thao một hơi không biết là cái gì góc tiếng phổ thông: "Tiểu huynh đệ dáng người luyện được rất tốt nha." Nói xong một bàn tay bái đi lên, đầu tiên là vỗ vỗ Thi Thiên Thần ngực, lại đi nắm bờ vai của hắn: "Ai, như vậy là được rồi, cái này kêu là chuyên nghiệp tinh thần, ngươi đừng nhìn nhân vật kia không đại, nhưng lần đầu tiên đâu trước như vậy, lần sau Trương ca an bài cho ngươi cái hảo nhân vật nha — "

Nhìn đến tình cảnh này, Bạch Trạm trước nóng nảy — dựa, lang cẩu không phát uy ngươi coi như hắn là tiểu dê con? Ngươi không phát hiện đầu chó đều mạo gân xanh sao? Mau cho ta bắt tay buông xuống đến, không bỏ hắn cắn ngươi a!

Hắn một bước đi qua: "Vị này chính là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh trương tiểu hạc Trương tổng đi? Ta kêu Bạch Trạm, là Thi Thiên Thần người đại diện, đây là ta danh thiếp."

Nhất trương màu lam nhạt tiểu tấm thẻ mạnh mẽ tạp tại Thi Thiên Thần cùng Trương tổng chi gian.

Trương tổng thực không thoải mái, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn dính tại tiểu dê con trên người, liên đầu đều không chuyển: "Ngươi là vị nào?"

"Ta vừa rồi giới thiệu quá chính mình , ta kêu Bạch Trạm, là Thiên Thần người đại diện." Thanh âm rõ ràng, nói năng có khí phách, một bộ con chó này ta tráo không có việc gì biệt hạt sờ sức mạnh.

Cách đến gần Bạch Trạm mới cảm giác được Thi Thiên Thần thân thể chậm rãi trầm tĩnh lại, xem ra mới vừa mới là thật sinh khí, nếu không phải mình đúng lúc chắn thượng, lần này hợp tác liền xong cầu .

Trương tổng lúc này mới hướng Bạch Trạm nhìn lại, nhìn thoáng qua lại liếc mắt một cái, cuối cùng âm dương quái khí cười : "U, Hoa Thành đây là đào được bảo . Hiện tại tuổi trẻ người đều như vậy..." Cuối cùng âm cuối tha đến thật dài, tựa hồ nhất thời tìm không thấy thích hợp hình dung từ.

Đạo diễn rốt cục lại đây hoà giải , tuổi của hắn không đại, nhưng một đôi mắt lại lộ ra khôn khéo: "Thi Thiên Thần đúng không? Ngươi rất cao a? Mặt khác vài cái diễn viên chính phỏng chừng đều phải bị ngươi so không bằng."

Thi tổng khí còn không có thuận tới đây chứ, hiện tại không nghĩ mở miệng, Bạch Trạm đáp: "Lưu đạo, hắn không xuyên hài một mét tám tam."

Lưu đạo gật đầu, cười mô cười dạng nói: "A a, điều kiện quả thật không sai, Triệu Vũ bọn họ vài cái cũng luôn luôn tại tập thể hình đâu, nhưng hiện tại nhìn a, là thúc ngựa cũng cản không nổi ngươi , đến lúc đó khí thế đến bị áp chế một đầu."

Hắn ở bên cạnh đã sớm đã nhìn ra, này họ Thi tân nhân tính cả hắn tiểu người đại diện đều không tầm thường, này tân nhân thân hình cao lớn, khí tràng cường thực bình thường, nhưng này họ Bạch người đại diện khí chất nhưng cũng không tầm thường, người tuổi trẻ lại thanh tú, hiển nhiên là gặp qua đại trường hợp , một chút mới đến trúc trắc cảm đều không có.

Tám phần a là vị nào đông gia Thái tử gia, xuống biển thể nghiệm sinh hoạt đến , này Trương tổng đừng lại ngốc nghếch đem người cấp đắc tội .

Mà bên này Bạch Trạm nghe lưu đạo nhắc tới Triệu Vũ, đột nhiên nhanh trí, truy vấn: "Ngài mới vừa nói Triệu Vũ, là XYZ tổ hợp Triệu Vũ sao?"

Lưu đạo cười đắc ý nói: "Đối, diễn viên chính chính là bọn họ ba."

"Kia này thu thị khẳng định đáng tin a, chúng ta chính là dính đại tiện nghi ."

XYZ là một cái xướng nhảy tổ hợp, thành viên phân biệt là Tạ Phong, Vu Hỏa Hỏa, Triệu Vũ, chia đều tuổi không cao hơn hai mươi tuổi, tổ hợp danh chính là bọn họ dòng họ thủ chữ cái, vừa vặn thấu thành một cái XYZ, fan đều là tiểu mê muội, hiện tại nổi bật chính kính, thuộc loại tự mang lưu lượng cái loại này.

Cái này vỗ mông ngựa đến đạo diễn tâm khảm trong : "Ha ha, đúng vậy, hiện tại người trẻ tuổi lực lượng không dễ dàng khinh thường a! Ta liền yêu dùng tân nhân, Trương tổng cũng thế, đúng không? Trương tổng?"

Trương tổng ánh mắt còn nhìn chằm chằm Thi Thiên Thần đâu, đi theo không yên lòng gật gật đầu, đi xong quá tràng sau đó Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần liền cáo từ , nhưng là tại thang máy còn bị Trương tổng trợ lý gọi lại, đối phương nói chuyện làn điệu giống cái mụ mụ tang, ở mặt ngoài là thay bọn họ Trương tổng ước cái bữa tiệc, nhưng tiểu nhãn thần một cái kính triều Bạch Trạm tễ lộng, đây là ám chỉ cái gì Bạch Trạm trong lòng rất rõ ràng.

Một cái bữa tiệc sáu vị sổ lên giá, người đại diện cũng có thể phân đến một phần chỗ tốt, muốn là hầu hạ đến kim chủ vừa lòng , giá cả tăng cũng không thành vấn đề, nhưng là Bạch Trạm lại tại giả ngu, nhâm đối phương ánh mắt đều phải tễ thoát khuông cũng chỉ cắn chết chúng ta muốn bảo trì dáng người tiến tổ trước không ở bên ngoài ăn bậy loạn uống chúng ta chỉ nước ăn nấu ức gà thịt cùng sa lát rau củ! Liên tương trấp đều không thêm!

Chương 14: tiến tổ

"Cái gì mẹ hắn ngoạn ý! Cùng lắm thì chính mình đầu tư, lăn mẹ hắn đản!"

Trở lại trên xe, Thi Thiên Thần vẫn cứ thực sinh khí, khó khăn hắn một cái bạo tính tình, vừa rồi có thể khoan dung đến cái kia trình độ.

"Vòng mà tự manh sao? Kia có ý gì?" Bạch Trạm phiêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, nói tiếp: "Chậm rãi thích ứng thì tốt rồi, lại nói, cũng không phải tất cả mọi người giống Trương tổng như vậy, hắn là vòng luẩn quẩn trong nổi danh không biết xấu hổ, chúng ta đây không phải là tân nhân đi, còn không có chọn lựa tư cách, cho nên ngươi đến cố gắng, về sau mới có ngươi chọn lựa người tư cách, lại nói, loại tình huống này, có thể ngăn ta đều thay ngươi chắn rớt."

Thi Thiên Thần không lên tiếng, Bạch Trạm một bên phiên ký sự bản một bên nói tiếp: "Cái này vòng luẩn quẩn chính là như vậy, không cách nào tự tiêu khiển tự nhạc, ngươi ngược lại là có tiền, chính mình đầu tư đóng phim không cần nhìn nhà tư sản ánh mắt, không cần nhìn đạo diễn ánh mắt, nhưng ngươi cuộn phim đi ra vẫn phải là nhìn thị trường ánh mắt, chẳng lẽ là lại chính mình tiêu tiền mua ghế trên dẫn? Trò chơi chính là như vậy cái cách chơi, chỉ có bằng bản lĩnh đi đến một bước kia mới có ý tứ."

Thi Thiên Thần vẫn cứ khó chịu: "Đây là bằng bản lĩnh sao? Đây là bằng nhan sắc!"

"Nhan sắc cũng là bản lĩnh a!" Bạch Trạm trừng hắn: "Không có nhan sắc ngươi liên môn đều vào không được đâu."

"Hứa Bội cũng đối mặt quá sao? Loại tình huống này." Đối phương đột nhiên hỏi.

Bạch Trạm sửng sốt: "Ta không biết."

Không khí ảm đạm xuống dưới, trong xe tĩnh đến làm người chịu không nổi, Bạch Trạm chà xát chà xát ngón tay tưởng nắm một điếu thuốc, lái xe tức thời đem âm nhạc mở ra, du dương nhạc tiếng vang lên, lệnh không khí chẳng phải khô khốc.

Hai thủ ca thời gian trôi qua, Thi Thiên Thần bỗng nhiên nói: "Hẳn là không đối mặt quá đi, khi đó nhân tâm so hiện tại sạch sẽ."

Hai mươi năm trước đại hoàn cảnh tổng thể đến nói vẫn là thuần túy .

"Ân..." Bạch Trạm ngây ra một lúc, lập tức phụ họa gật gật đầu: "Đối, không đối mặt quá."

Thi Thiên Thần tâm tình nháy mắt hảo đứng lên.

"Ngươi nói cái kia ABCD là cái gì đến đây? Như thế nào bọn họ có thể diễn nhân vật chính a?"

"A?" Bạch Trạm phản ứng một chút mới ý thức tới hắn nói chính là "XYZ", lập tức liền giáo dục hắn: "X, Y, Z, là một cái tổ hợp, Tạ Phong, Triệu Vũ, Vu Hỏa Hỏa, ngươi nhớ kỹ bọn họ mỗi một cái thành viên tên, không cho lại gọi sai, nhân gia tuy rằng tuổi so ngươi tiểu, nhưng xuất đạo so ngươi sớm, xem như ngươi tiền bối, lễ phép đúng mực cái này không cần ta dạy cho ngươi đi?" Một lát sau lại nói: "Còn có, Hoa Thành bên này đối tân nhân đãi ngộ là có thể xứng một trợ lý đi theo, nhưng là ta nghĩ hướng công ty thân thỉnh một chút, cho ngươi xứng hai người phụ tá, dù sao ngươi tự gánh vác năng lực kém..."

"Từ từ." Thi Thiên Thần triều hắn xoay đầu lại: "Không là, ngươi theo ta nói nhiều như vậy làm chi? Chẳng lẽ ngươi không theo ta cùng đi?"

Bạch Trạm trợn to hai mắt: "Ta làm chi muốn với ngươi đi qua? Nhỏ như vậy nhân vật nhiều nhất ba ngày xong việc, lại nói ta là người đại diện cũng không phải bảo mẫu."

Thi Thiên Thần vẻ mặt khó chịu: "Công tác của ngươi nội dung không phải là ta sao? Ta tiến tổ chụp diễn ngươi liền nhân cơ hội cho chính mình nghỉ ? Ngươi cảm thấy thích hợp sao?"

"Ta, ta..." Bạch Trạm nhất thời vô pháp phản bác.

Thi Thiên Thần thừa dịp thắng truy kích: "Mới vừa rồi còn nói ngươi có thể giúp ta chắn đâu, tiến tổ đều không đi theo, ta một tân nhân tiểu thịt tươi, bị người khi dễ làm như thế nào?"

Lời này Bạch Trạm nhưng không thể nào nhẫn nổi: "Chê cười! Ngươi kia sắp xếp cơ bụng luyện không a? ! Ai có thể khi dễ đến ngươi ta nhìn xem! Ngươi thật đương chính mình là tiểu bạch hoa đâu — "

"..." Thi Thiên Thần khả năng cũng ý thức được chính mình này sóng thao tác không đủ ổn, lập tức đem mặt trầm xuống, "Ta chủ yếu là, sợ khống chế không chính mình, ta tính tình ngươi có biết ."

"..."

Ta xem ngươi không cần lại huấn luyện cái gì diễn xuất , chỉ cần ngươi xuất ra biến sắc mặt một phần mười công lực, vấn đỉnh ảnh đế phân phân chung!

Nói tóm lại, lại qua một vòng, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đồng thời lao tới đoàn phim.

Quả nhiên như Bạch Trạm sở liệu, tổng cộng quay phim thời gian chỉ có ba ngày, nhưng xuất phát từ ổn thỏa để đạt được mục đích, bọn họ trước tiên một ngày liền tới đạt , về phần sinh hoạt trợ lý, Thi Thiên Thần quyết định vẫn là dùng người trong nhà.

Bình thường đến nói, giống Thi Thiên Thần loại này tân nhân đãi ngộ đều là tùy gọi tùy đến , thậm chí có càng khoa trương một khởi động máy đã bị yêu cầu tại đoàn phim đóng quân, sau đó tựa như khối gạch nhất dạng, chỗ nào yêu cầu hướng đâu dọn, còn tiếp khách xuyến một ít chỉ so người qua đường cường một chút nhân vật, đương nhiên là không có báo thù, về phần hợp đồng thượng định ra nhân vật, kia phải chờ tới ngày nào đó nhân vật chính nhóm đều luân không khi sáp không chụp.

Cho nên giống hiện tại, có thể được đến xác thực quay phim thời gian kế hoạch, là phi thường nhiều ưu tú đãi ngộ , nơi này khẳng định có Hoa Thành mặt mũi tại, dựa vào cây lớn dễ hóng gió, tân nhân đều yêu một tia ý thức hướng đại công tư chui không thể không nguyên nhân .

Vừa tiến vào điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ, Bạch Trạm liền quen thuộc chỉ huy lái xe hướng tam hào khu khai.

"Làm sao ngươi biết là tam hào khu? Hơn nữa, chúng ta không đi trước chỗ ở sao?" Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

Đại thiếu gia bất quá xuất môn ba ngày, mang hành lý đã nhồi đầy hậu bị rương, phải biết đây chính là trên đường ô ni mạt khắc, việt dã chi vương.

Bạch Trạm há mồm liền đến: "Ngươi không là Hứa Bội mê đệ sao? Đây là hắn nơi thường trú, ngươi không biết? Đây chính là fan cơ bản rèn luyện hàng ngày. Hơn nữa, tiến tổ sau đệ nhất thời gian tìm đạo diễn chào hỏi là cơ bản lễ phép."

Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt đình trệ, bị đối phương tả một câu rèn luyện hàng ngày hữu một câu lễ phép nghẹn đến không nói có thể nói, nhưng nhìn nhìn bên ngoài cảnh sắc, trong lòng nghĩ Hứa Bội đã từng cũng đi qua con đường này, liền nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ thoạt nhìn.

Bên kia Bạch Trạm tại bát gọi điện thoại: "Cửu khách ngọt phẩm sao? Muốn năm mươi ly băng mỹ thức, nửa đường, đưa đến tam hào khu, đến lúc đó điện thoại liên hệ, cám ơn."

"Ngươi đây là làm gì đâu?" Thi Thiên Thần không giải.

"Thay ngươi đền đáp, cái này phí dụng ngươi nghĩ cho ta chi trả."

Thi Thiên Thần như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn Bạch Trạm: "Ngươi cái này người đại diện đương ... Còn rất thuận lợi đủ đường đi."

Bạch Trạm nói: "Lúc này mới đâu đến đâu, xa đâu." Nói xong, hắn cũng nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Tung hoành thiên mạch con đường, san sát hoặc phục cổ hoặc dương khí kiến trúc, liên tiếp hiện đại cùng cổ đại thật lớn cổng chào, quen thuộc phong cảnh tại trước mắt nhất nhất xẹt qua.

Lại trở lại, hắn nghĩ như vậy .

« tuyệt sắc vết thương » đoàn phim quả nhiên tại tam hào khu E11 ảnh lều, đang tại chụp một tổ trò văn;, Bạch Trạm mang theo Thi Thiên Thần cùng nhân viên công tác chào hỏi sau tìm vị trí an bài nhà mình nghệ nhân ngồi xuống, lại dặn trợ lý một phen, bao quát chờ chút làm sao chia cà phê, trước cho ai sau cho ai, sau đó liền mang theo lái xe đi dàn xếp hành lý .

Bạch Trạm cấp Thi Thiên Thần chọn vị trí này có thể nói thập phần dụng tâm , vị trí này vừa không cản trở đoàn phim công tác, lại không chói mắt, còn có thể thấy rõ quay phim tình huống, trước khi đi hắn còn cấp Thi Thiên Thần để lại công khóa, làm hắn nhớ hảo mỗi một cái NG điểm, trở về hắn muốn hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn Bạch Trạm làm việc nghiêm túc, cũng thu hồi bại hoại phong cách, phục tòng mệnh lệnh, giống một cái lớn hình khuyển nhất dạng tại gấp ghế dựa trong ngoan ngoãn ngồi xong, tuy rằng vị trí này thực bí mật, nhưng là ngồi ở vị trí người cũng rất khó không bị người chú ý.

Thi Thiên Thần hình tượng quá xuất chúng, vóc dáng lại cao, chính là tùy tiện ngồi đều rất có phạm nhi, chỉ là cặp kia không chỗ sắp đặt đại chân dài liền hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt, tăng thêm không nhiều sẽ trợ lý lại mang theo tiểu đệ đưa tới một xe đồ uống, đây quả thực là nhân vật chính lên sân khấu phương thức đi!

Cho nên đem hành lý dàn xếp hảo sau đi vòng vèo Bạch Trạm liền thấy được như vậy một màn.

Lấy Thi Thiên Thần gấp y làm trung tâm, chung quanh hai mươi mã nội bắt đầu khởi động mắt thường không thể sát kỳ quái dao động.

Nhà mình nghệ nhân quá ưu tú cũng không hảo điều giáo, hormone vô khác biệt bắn phá, ảnh hưởng nhân gia đạo diễn chụp diễn sẽ không tốt.

Bạch Trạm bước nhanh đi đến Thi Thiên Thần bên cạnh, kéo đem đồng dạng gấp y ngồi xuống, thấp giọng hỏi: "Công khóa làm sao?"

"Ân, cái chữ kia mẫu thật ngốc." Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm quay phim trung trường hợp.

"Cái gì chữ cái?"

Thi Thiên Thần chết sống cũng không nhớ được cái kia tổ hợp thành viên phân biệt gọi là gì, Bạch Trạm nhắc nhở mấy lần đã tâm lực tiều tụy.

"X."

Bạch Trạm hiểu rõ: "Là Tạ Phong."

Thi Thiên Thần triều hắn bên này nhích lại gần, tiểu thanh đạo: "Một màn này đều NG ba lượt ."

"A?" Bạch Trạm triều bên kia nhìn lại.

Một màn này là Tạ Phong cá nhân diễn, muốn chụp hắn tâm tình không tốt, say rượu một màn, kỳ thật rất đơn giản, cơ vị đối diện hắn, hắn lại là ngồi ở cái bàn mặt sau, hắn chỉ cần tại chỗ làm vài cái biểu tình cùng động tác là có thể , liên lời kịch đều không có, nhưng chính là không quá quan.

Hơn nữa hắn hiển nhiên còn không biết chính mình rốt cuộc không đúng chỗ nào, trạng thái đã trượt xuống, một lần không bằng một lần.

"Chậc chậc... Lần thứ tư." Lại là một cái NG, Thi Thiên Thần nhỏ giọng mấy đạo.

"Vấn đề xuất tại biểu tình thượng." Bạch Trạm tiểu thanh đạo, "Hắn làm biểu tình khi miệng trương đến quá lớn, không nắm chắc hảo uống rượu cùng dữ tợn ở giữa chừng mực, đây là phim thần tượng, là muốn lấy mỹ cảm vi ưu trước suy xét."

Thi Thiên Thần kinh ngạc: "Liền vấn đề này? Kia đạo diễn như thế nào không nói thẳng?"

Bạch Trạm cười cười không hé răng.

Khả năng đạo diễn cũng không biết đi.

Cái này đạo diễn cũng là tân nhân, hảo đạo diễn chia làm hai cấp độ, giống nhau hảo đạo diễn sẽ kể chuyện xưa cấp người xem; đặc biệt hảo đạo diễn trước kể chuyện xưa cấp diễn viên, dù sao diễn xuất câu chuyện này người là diễn viên, muốn trước từ diễn viên thông hiểu đạo lí tài năng biểu diễn xuất một màn trò hay, "Giống nhau hảo" chiếm đa số, loại này đạo diễn yêu cầu phối hợp ngộ cảm hảo diễn viên, hai tương kết hợp, bổ sung này đoản, "Đặc biệt hảo" là số ít, cho dù cho hắn không thế nào có biểu diễn thiên phú diễn viên, tại loại này đặc biệt hảo đạo diễn trong tay cũng có thể dạy dỗ thành hảo diễn viên, đây là vì cái gì đồng dạng diễn viên tại bất đồng đạo diễn thủ hạ giao ra giải bài thi cũng không đồng dạng như vậy nguyên nhân.

Mà vị này tân thủ đạo diễn hiển nhiên còn không có đạt tới "Đặc biệt hảo" này cấp độ, về phần có phải hay không "Giống nhau hảo", phải đợi này bộ phim đi ra nhìn thị trường phản hồi mới biết được.

Cho nên hắn quang lại một lần NG, lại nói không rõ chính mình rốt cuộc nghĩ muốn cái gì, yêu cầu diễn viên sửa cái gì, như vậy cuối cùng chỉ có thể dẫn đến hai cái kết quả, hoặc là diễn viên ngộ đạo , hoặc là đạo diễn ngộ đạo .

Nhưng là Tạ Phong không là chuyên nghiệp diễn viên, muốn hắn ngộ đạo thực khó.

May mắn, đạo diễn ngộ , lần thứ sáu NG sau, hắn chỉ vào Tạ Phong kêu: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi cái kia miệng — có thể biệt xả lớn như vậy sao? !"

Tạ Phong gật gật đầu, không tiếng động xả một cái kêu khóc biểu tình.

"Đối, cứ như vậy, bảo trì trụ! action— "

"Hô — "

Tất cả mọi người nắm bắt một phen hãn đều ra rồi.

Chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần bất khả tư nghị nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm.

"Cho nên, đương tân nhân gặp phải tân nhân, đạo diễn cùng diễn kịch, là một cái lẫn nhau cân nhắc quá trình, lẫn nhau thành tựu quá trình. Bất quá, ngươi hẳn là không gặp được loại này vấn đề." Bạch Trạm rất nhanh phân tích , "Ngươi tổng cộng có tam tổ màn ảnh, một cái là lần đầu tiên lượng tướng, là một cái toàn thân cận cảnh đặc tả; một cái là tồn tại với lời bộc bạch tự thuật trung, chụp ngươi vẫy quyền bộ dáng, đây với ngươi bình thường huấn luyện nội dung không sai biệt lắm, hơn nữa cũng đều là đặc tả vi chủ; tương đối cần phải chú ý chính là cái thứ ba màn ảnh, cùng nhân vật chính đánh."

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Ngươi sợ ta đánh không lại?"

Bạch Trạm phiên cái xem thường: "Nhân gia là nhân vật chính, ngươi đánh không lại không là thực bình thường sao? Ta là nói lo lắng ngươi nắm giữ không hảo ra quyền lực độ, đem nhân gia đả thương!"

Sở hữu động tác diễn đều là trải qua nghiêm khắc tính toán, trước tiên thử luyện qua , hơn nữa lại tại loại này thể trạng cùng thể năng kém thật lớn tình hình hạ, muốn diễn xuất ta thật nghiêm túc tại đánh, nhưng chính là đánh không lại cảm giác, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy đây đối với tự kỷ cuồng Thi tổng đến nói là cái không hảo phá được cửa ải khó khăn.

Bên kia đã tại chụp tổ kế tiếp màn ảnh , vẫn là Tạ Phong cá nhân diễn.

"Hơn nữa..." Bạch Trạm nhíu mày, do dự nói: "Nếu đối phương diễn xuất thượng nhưng nói hoàn hảo, nhưng là như vậy xem ra, bọn họ với ngươi trình độ không sai biệt lắm, cũng là thuần tân nhân, này có thể có đến vỗ..." Còn không có nhìn thấy mặt khác hai chữ mẫu, nhưng nghe nói Tạ Phong là bọn hắn đội trưởng, thực lực cùng hình tượng hẳn là không sai biệt nhiều.

Thi Thiên Thần một bên nhìn chằm chằm trong sân Tạ Phong một vừa hỏi: "Ngươi cảm thấy cái chữ này mẫu tổ hợp là đi đường gì tuyến ?"

"Đường gì tuyến? Mỹ thiếu niên lộ tuyến bái."

Thi Thiên Thần thực phiền não: "Đây chẳng phải là cùng ta chàng khoản ?"

"..." Thi tổng, ngươi là đối mỹ thiếu niên có cái gì hiểu lầm sao?

Bạch Trạm nhất thời nghẹn lời, mặt sau không biết nên tiếp cái gì, Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt lập tức trầm xuống đến: "Làm sao vậy? Ta là không đủ mỹ vẫn là không đủ thiếu niên?"

Bạch Trạm hít sâu vào một hơi, tự nói với mình bình tĩnh, muốn bình tĩnh!

"Ý của ta là, liền ngoại hình đến nói, ngươi càng hấp dẫn ánh mắt." Trải qua mấy ngày này ở chung, Bạch Trạm cuối cùng sờ thấu quy luật, vô luận như thế nào, trước thổi là được rồi.

Quả nhiên, Thi Thiên Thần âm chuyển tình: "Ân, sau đó đâu?"

"Ngươi tại nhân vật thượng so với bọn hắn càng sát hợp, dù sao cũng là quyền anh tay đi, quá... Ân, quá xinh đẹp cũng không thích hợp, ta tương đối xem trọng ngươi, hắc báo."

Nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung nói: "Nói không chừng còn có ngoài ý muốn hỏa hoa."

"Hỏa hoa? !" Thi Thiên Thần này ra rồi hưng trí: "Là có tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn sao? Chính là ngươi không phải nói ta cái kia nhân vật thêm đứng lên tổng cộng mười lăm phút sao? Tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn... Thời gian không đủ đi?"

"Khụ khụ." Bạch Trạm sờ sờ cái mũi, tình cảm mãnh liệt... Là không đủ, nhưng là cơ tình khẳng định đủ.

Lấy hắn khi còn sống tẩm dâm giới giải trí kinh nghiệm đến xem, cái này kịch đi internet truyền phát tin, hẳn là sẽ bán một sóng hủ, dù sao nhìn chung toàn kịch bản, một cái nữ chính đều không có! Hơn nữa hắc báo nhân vật kia, thấy thế nào như thế nào trăm đáp, dù sao đây là chỉnh bộ kịch nhất man nhân vật !

Nhưng là cái này nội dung hay là trước đừng cho Thi Thiên Thần biết tương đối tốt, hắn không phải sợ hắn không tiếp thụ được, hắn là sợ hắn quá tự kỷ, đến lúc đó YIN loạn đoàn phim sẽ không tốt.

Chương 15: oanh oanh yến yến

Lại quan sát một tuồng kịch, cùng đạo diễn cũng chào hỏi sau, Bạch Trạm mang theo Thi Thiên Thần đi vào chỗ ở.

Đoàn phim bao ba sao khách sạn một chỉnh tầng, phân cho Thi Thiên Thần chính là hai cái tiêu gian, điều kiện xem như không sai, gian phòng vị trí không hẻo lánh, hướng dương, còn có cửa sổ.

Nhưng là tiêu gian mỗi gian phòng hai trương cá nhân giường, Thi Thiên Thần làm nghệ nhân nhất định là một mình một cái phòng, như vậy dư lại Bạch Trạm, trợ lý, còn có lái xe đại thúc liền muốn ba người tễ một cái tiêu gian , Bạch Trạm cảm thấy đây không tính là vấn đề, cùng lắm thì hai trương cá nhân giường liều mạng, hợp xưng nhất trương siêu giường lớn, ba nam nhân ngủ không thành vấn đề, bất quá liền ba ngày mà thôi.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần chết sống không đồng ý, phi nói mình không làm quá loại này cắt xén hạ nhân sự.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng mmp, ngươi là ai hạ nhân? A?

"Vậy ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ? Thêm cái giường gian phòng bãi không hạ, lại thân thỉnh một cái phòng? Ngươi có tiền ngươi có thể tự trả tiền, nhưng này không thích hợp, ngươi một tân nhân cũng không thể so diễn viên chính quy cách cao hơn nữa đi? Nhân gia chữ cái tổ hợp còn ba người trụ một cái lồng gian đâu, chúng ta tễ một tễ liền xong việc." Bị Thi Thiên Thần làm hại, hiện tại Bạch Trạm cũng quản nhân gia gọi chữ cái .

"Như vậy đi, " trầm tư một hồi, Thi Thiên Thần gắng gượng mà làm nói: "Ta liền được thông qua cùng ngươi ở vài ngày, ngươi cùng ta ngủ, vừa lúc còn có thể nhiều tập luyện diễn, lái xe cùng trợ lý ngủ, liền như vậy định rồi."

"Kia còn thật là khó khăn đại thiếu gia , " Bạch Trạm trong lòng phiên cái xem thường, làm tiểu phục thấp trạng: "Muốn hay không ta dập đầu tạ cái ân a?"

Thi Thiên Thần tay to vung lên: "Miễn lễ, bình thân."

"Ta đánh ngươi tin sao?"

Gian phòng sự liền như vậy định ra đến, kế tiếp chính là trợ lý một người biểu diễn thời gian.

Này trợ lý tuổi cũng không lớn, nhưng lớn lên hiển lão, vừa thấy chính là khổ hài tử xuất thân, làm quán hầu hạ người sự việc, không cần phân phó, lúc này đã quen thuộc đem Thi đại thiếu gia một hào vali mở ra, đem bên trong quần áo từng chuyện lấy ra quải tiến tủ quần áo trong, lại dùng không biết từ mấy hào vali trong lấy ra tới hơi nước bàn ủi nóng một lần, bảo đảm mỗi bộ y phục đều cùng tân nhất dạng lúc này mới lại mở ra số 2 vali, lấy ra một cái ấn siêu đại LOGO rửa mặt bao, đem mới tinh vệ dục dụng cụ tại trong phòng vệ sinh một chữ gạt ra, sau đó dựa theo Thi Thiên Thần sử dụng thói quen nhất nhất mã hảo, mà những cái đó lữ điếm nguyên phối duy nhất bàn chải đánh răng sữa tắm lược cái gì liền một tia ý thức ném vào rác rưởi túi trong.

Bạch Trạm nhìn xem xem thế là đủ rồi, không từ chế nhạo Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi có phải hay không đi tiểu còn phải có người cho ngươi đỡ ?"

Thi Thiên Thần chính nửa nằm ở trên giường nhìn di động, lúc này liền xoay đầu lại, ý vị sâu sa nhìn Bạch Trạm: "Này sự việc giống nhau từ thị tẩm gần người trợ lý làm."

Bạch Trạm trừng hắn: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Thích." Thi Thiên Thần thay đổi tư thế, "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều quá, bổn thiếu gia điểu không phải ai đều có thể sờ ."

Một lát sau, hắn không biết lại nghĩ tới cái gì đến, tiến đến Bạch Trạm bên cạnh, hỏi: "Ai, ngươi không sẽ cảm thấy ta sinh hoạt cá nhân đặc biệt dâm loạn đi?"

Bạch Trạm mắt nhìn vẫn còn bận rộn trợ lý, hạ giọng: "Nguyên lai ngươi như thế nào ta không xen vào, nhưng là hiện tại nên tỉnh ngủ đứng lên."

Thi Thiên Thần hai mắt sáng ngời: "Như thế nào giảng?"

Vừa lúc nói đến đây , Bạch Trạm cảm thấy có tất yếu cho hắn hảo hảo học một khóa.

"Ngươi không có gì bất nhã video hoặc là ảnh chụp ở lại trên tay người khác đi?"

"Không có."

"Ân, thực hảo." Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu, chờ kia người phụ tá thu phục xong hết thảy đóng cửa sau khi rời khỏi đây, hắn thanh thanh cổ họng, mở miệng nói: "Về sau cũng không có thể có, ngươi bây giờ cũng là nửa cái cước đạp tiến giới giải trí người, đối loại sự tình này muốn mẫn cảm đứng lên, bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều muốn chú ý mình hình tượng, không cần tùy tiện cùng người chụp chụp ảnh chung, đối màn ảnh cũng muốn đề cao cảnh giác tính, tại sinh hoạt cá nhân phương diện đâu, giữ mình trong sạch rất trọng yếu, ngươi không làm sai, liền không người nắm được đến nhược điểm."

Thi Thiên Thần cũng chậm rãi tọa thẳng thân thể, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Trạm, hoãn thanh hỏi: "Kia tưởng muốn thời điểm giải quyết như thế nào?"

"Tự mình giải quyết, hoặc là tìm đáng tin người giải quyết, này còn dùng ta dạy cho ngươi?"

Thi Thiên Thần không biết cái gì thời điểm đi vào Bạch Trạm bên cạnh, tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, hắn nhìn chằm chằm đối phương kia một tiệt trắng nõn cổ, hoãn thanh hỏi: "Loại nào tính đáng tin ?"

Nóng bỏng hơi thở thổi tới bên tai, Bạch Trạm dịch ra một ít, chính khí lẫm nhiên nói: "Cái này ngươi chính mình phán đoán, nhưng ta đề nghị là không cần phiêu, cũng vi ngươi chính mình hảo. Hiện tại cùng từ trước không giống , không khí mở ra rất nhiều, không sợ nghệ nhân nói thương yêu, chỉ sợ nghệ nhân nói thương yêu còn không báo cáo. Ngươi muốn là có kết giao đối tượng nhất định không cần giấu diếm, muốn nói với ta, ta cũng hảo giúp ngươi giữ cửa ải, đến lúc đó dư luận cái gì đều yêu cầu trước tiên tạo thế... Đối , " Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên quay sang, đối thượng Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt, "Ngươi rốt cuộc là thẳng cong ? Cho ta giao cái đế, vạn nhất có tình huống ta cũng hảo ứng đối."

"..." Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt dần dần ảm đạm, hắn đứng lên, vứt câu: "Ta cũng không biết."

"Ngươi cũng không biết?" Bạch Trạm ngây ra một lúc, lập tức liền hiểu được, tính thủ hướng không xác định bái, loại tình huống này cũng thông thường, không biết nhớ tới cái gì, cười một chút, thuận miệng nói: "Loại sự tình này vòng trong man thông thường ."

Nghe nói như thế, Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn một cái, đang muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, chuông cửa vang lên.

Hai người trao đổi một chút ánh mắt, Bạch Trạm đứng dậy đi đánh mở cửa phòng.

"Buổi tối hảo!"

"Chúng ta là XYZ~ "

"Ca ca hảo, ta là Triệu Vũ!"

"Ta là Tạ Phong."

"Ta là Vu Hỏa Hỏa — "

Là chữ cái tổ hợp a.

Trong lúc nhất thời Bạch Trạm có loại bị tiểu gia tước vây quanh ảo giác.

"... Các ngươi hảo. Các ngươi là tìm đến Thiên Thần ? Ta là của hắn người đại diện, Bạch Trạm."

Bạch Trạm cũng là lần đầu tiên gần gũi đối mặt hiện tại nhất hỏa tam người trẻ tuổi người, không hổ là mỹ thiếu niên tổ hợp, bọn họ cái đầu giống nhau cao, ngũ quan đều thực tuấn tú, chợt nhìn cùng tam bào thai dường như, nhưng là nhiều ở chung một hồi lại thực dễ dàng biện xuất bất đồng.

Trong bọn họ thoạt nhìn nhất ổn trọng cái kia là đội trưởng Tạ Phong, chính là hôm nay bởi vì biểu tình cuồng ăn NG vị kia, lúc này hắn tiến lên một bước, cùng Bạch Trạm nắm tay, đồng thời nói: "Chúng ta nghe nói hôm nay có tân nhân tiến tổ, còn là một đại soái ca, đặc biệt mà đến nhận thức một chút, lúc này có thể hay không không có phương tiện? A, ta là XYZ đội trưởng, Tạ Phong."

Bạch Trạm hàm tiếu: "Phương tiện phương tiện, hoan nghênh còn chưa kịp đâu, mời vào."

Một cái nhiễm cây đay tóc xanh sắc nam hài cái thứ nhất hướng tiến gian phòng, "Oa ~ soái ca ngươi hảo! Ta kêu Triệu Vũ!"

Thi Thiên Thần đã điều chỉnh tốt trạng thái, hiện tại chính nhân mô cẩu dạng ngồi ở bàn làm việc trước, cầm trong tay kia trương không có thí hai câu lời kịch bản, đương cây đay lục Triệu Vũ đi tới khi hắn mới bình tĩnh nhướng mày mao, rụt rè đứng dậy.

Triệu Vũ tính cách thực hướng ngoại, cũng là ngoại hình điều kiện tốt nhất: "Quả nhiên rất đẹp trai ai! Oa... Ca ca ngươi còn diễn quá cái gì kịch? Ta xem ngươi thực nhìn quen mắt."

"Khụ."

"Nhìn quen mắt sao? Bởi vì hắn đại chúng mặt đi." Bạch Trạm trêu ghẹo đạo, hắn lấy ra một ít hoa quả cùng đồ uống: "Đồ ăn vặt ta cũng không có, ngại ngùng, chỉ có chiêu đãi các ngươi ăn chút hoa quả ."

"Hoa quả hảo, hoa quả nhiệt lượng thấp."

"Ta hoa quả cũng không dám ăn, Lưu ca nói ta còn phải lại gầy một chút, ta uống nước là được."

Không lớn gian phòng bởi vì chữ cái tổ hợp đã đến trong lúc nhất thời náo nhiệt cực kỳ, Thi Thiên Thần bị vây tại đương trung có chút lâng lâng: "Dáng người không là đói đi ra , là luyện ra ."

Ba cái nam hài nghe vậy tất cả đều triều hắn nhìn lại, Triệu Vũ lúc này liền vươn tay nhéo nhéo Thi Thiên Thần cánh tay: "Oa ~ cơ bắp hảo bổng, hảo có liêu!"

Bạch Trạm khó phát giác nhíu mày.

Thi Thiên Thần rất đắc ý, cùng bị Trương tổng nắm cánh tay khi thái độ hoàn toàn bất đồng, ngược lại còn tận lực căng thẳng thân thể, "Ta chưa bao giờ ăn kiêng, bảo trì vận động thói quen, thay thế dẫn cao, béo không đứng dậy."

"Ca, nghe nói ngươi còn có cơ bụng?" Lúc này một cái khác vẫn luôn không nói lời nào thực nam hài đột nhiên hỏi.

Cùng đội trưởng Tạ Phong cây đay lục Triệu Vũ so sánh với, ngoại hình của hắn tương đối có chút phổ thông, không chủ động nói chuyện nói cũng không sao tồn tại cảm.

Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng ngầm vui vẻ, nhưng trên mặt cũng rất bình tĩnh: "Làm sao ngươi biết ?"

"Nghe lưu đạo nói bái!" Cây đay lục Triệu Vũ đoạt: "Hắn ngày hôm qua huấn chúng ta khi nói, lập tức phải có cái đại soái ca tiến tổ nha, sẽ đem chúng ta đều so đi xuống, làm chúng ta biểu diễn khi đi một chút tâm."

Thi Thiên Thần tại loại này oanh oanh yến yến vây quanh hạ phi thường như cá gặp nước: "A? Vậy ngươi để ý có hay không đâu?"

"Hắn a hắn quang đi thận , chụp cái diễn còn chưa đủ hắn đi nhà cầu đâu!" Cái kia lúc trước thực an tĩnh nam hài đột nhiên ngắt lời.

"Đi, chán ghét! Ngươi như thế nào cái gì đều ra bên ngoài nói!" Triệu Vũ đỏ mặt, triều Tạ Phong anh anh anh: "Đội trưởng ngươi quản quản hỏa hỏa, hắn không đoàn kết, hắn phá hư ta hình tượng ~~ "

Tạ Phong khả năng thói quen này lưỡng hỗ oán , lúc này cũng không để ý tới, hoàn hảo cái này gọi hỏa hỏa nam hài đi trước nhận sai: "Ta liền chỉ đùa một chút đi, ai trả không được nhà vệ sinh a, ta ngày hôm qua còn tiêu chảy rồi đó, hảo hảo hảo, ngươi là nhất tinh xảo heo heo nam hài đi đi?"

Triệu Vũ miễn cưỡng hừ một tiếng.

Cùng thích thú Thi Thiên Thần bất đồng, Bạch Trạm luôn luôn tại an tĩnh quan sát này ba cái nam hài, hiện tại đã đại thể cho ra kết luận.

...

Mấy hài tử kia nói là đến chào hỏi nhận thức một chút, nhưng tùy tiện vừa tán gẫu liền đi qua gần tới một giờ, nếu không cuối cùng nhà hắn người đại diện tìm đến người, bọn họ còn không bỏ được đi đâu, rời đi khi còn bỏ thêm sóng WeChat.

Đem di động đóng lại, Thi Thiên Thần nhìn môn phương hướng còn có chút lưu luyến, Bạch Trạm tại chỉnh lý bọn họ đã dùng qua chén nước, lúc này nhịn không được sặc hắn: "Vừa rồi ngươi nói không biết, ta còn thật nghĩ đến ngươi là một cái song, nhưng là hiện tại a, ta cảm thấy ngươi cửu thành cửu là một cái cong , vừa rồi Triệu Vũ sờ ngươi cánh tay khi nhìn ngươi sảng ! Thế nào? Có hay không Càn Long gia cảm giác?"

"Khụ!" Thi Thiên Thần đem thân thể hướng giường trong một đảo, thở dài: "Như vậy vừa thấy đương hoàng đế cũng lạ vất vả , lúc này mới ba cái ta liền có điểm chịu không nổi ."

Bạch Trạm đá hắn chân giường: "Thật đương nhân gia là ngươi hậu cung đâu!"

Thi Thiên Thần còn tại hồi vị: "Ngươi cảm thấy cái gì tốt nhất nhìn? Ta cảm thấy cái kia lục tóc không tồi ~ "

Bạch Trạm tà liếc hắn: "Ngươi không phải không thích lục sắc sao?"

"Ta, ta... Kia cũng muốn phân ai, tiểu hài này đỉnh lông xanh ta cảm thấy còn rất xinh đẹp , " nói đến đây, ánh mắt của hắn triều Bạch Trạm đi lòng vòng: "Ngươi sẽ không tức giận chứ? Ta không phải nói ngươi không dễ nhìn, ta là nói ngươi kia lục y phục không dễ nhìn."

"Ta có cái gì nhưng sinh khí?" Bạch Trạm tâm nói kia lục y phục cũng không phải ta mua , cũng không có nghĩa là ta phẩm vị."Bất quá ngươi nhưng đừng cùng cười ngây ngô a, đừng nhìn nhân gia tuổi không ngươi đại, hỗn vòng năm đầu có thể sánh bằng ngươi lâu."

Thi Thiên Thần trợn to mắt: "Như thế nào? Ngươi lo lắng cái gì?"

"Vòng trong không có chân chính Bạch Liên Hoa, cái kia Tạ Phong đừng nhìn không yêu nói chuyện, nhưng luôn luôn tại âm thầm đánh giá ngươi đồ vật đâu."

"Ta chú ý tới , tùy tiện hắn, lão tử chính là có tiền."

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu: "Không có tiền mới người phải sợ hãi xem thường, điểm ấy ngược lại là không cần lo lắng, ngươi nhảy dù tới, khẳng định đối bọn họ tạo thành uy hiếp , không nghe cái kia Triệu Vũ nói sao, đạo diễn còn đặc biệt mà bắt ngươi nhắc nhở bọn họ." Nói đến đây, hắn cười cười: "Còn chính là cái này cây đay lục nhất thiên chân, nói cái gì đều ra bên ngoài nói."

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ, cũng tỏ vẻ đồng ý, "Chiếu nói như vậy, nhất có tâm nhãn chính là Tạ Phong, nhất không tâm nhãn chính là lông xanh, còn có một cái đâu?"

"Vu Hỏa Hỏa, ta đối hắn ấn tượng tốt nhất."

Thi Thiên Thần nhíu mày, "Ta như thế nào không ấn tượng?"

Bạch Trạm đi vào buồng vệ sinh chuẩn bị rửa mặt: "Ngươi quang tại kia hưởng thụ lấy a."

Chương 16: lượng tương

Chờ Bạch Trạm từ buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt đi ra, Thi Thiên Thần đã đánh khởi tiểu khò khè, không rửa mặt không đánh răng, tất không thoát, quần áo không đổi, liền như vậy giây ngủ, này đại thiếu gia còn thật không cho người bớt lo.

Bạch Trạm phóng nhẹ động tác đem ngọn đèn điều ám, nhỏ giọng đi vào bên cạnh hắn, "Đang ngủ? Thi Thiên Thần? Không đổi quần áo ngủ tiếp sao?"

"Hô — hô — "

"Thật là đi , có mệt mỏi như vậy sao?" Bạch Trạm lẩm bẩm, "Muốn hay không giúp ngươi đem quần áo thoát lại dùng nhiệt khăn mặt lau mặt a?"

"Hô — "

"Vui đùa cái gì vậy, ta cũng không phải nhà ngươi bảo mẫu." Niệm xong câu này, hắn liền bò lên chính mình giường, nhìn sẽ di động cũng có chút mệt nhọc, lại xem xét xem xét cách vách ngủ trên giường đến áo mũ chỉnh tề vị kia, cân nhắc luôn mãi, vẫn là giúp Thi Thiên Thần cởi bỏ áo sơmi, đây là hắn khả năng kết thúc lớn nhất thiện tâm , ân, nhiều lắm lại cái cái chăn.

Thi Thiên Thần diễn an bài tại ngày hôm sau buổi chiều, buổi sáng không hắn chuyện gì, nhưng là Bạch Trạm vẫn là lôi kéo hắn đi bàng quan chữ cái tổ hợp diễn, đây là một tràng đàn diễn, cây đay lục... Không, Triệu Vũ sức diễn nhân vật đạt được khiêu chiến tái tư cách, ba người ôm đoàn chúc mừng một tuồng kịch, ba trương tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt đều thập phần thượng kính, chính là diễn xuất thật sự...

Kỳ thật một màn này không có gì khó khăn, bởi vì này ba cái nhân vật cơ hồ chính là vì bọn họ ba lượng thân làm theo yêu cầu , cơ hồ chính là bản sắc biểu diễn, nhiều lắm đang luyện quyền cùng đánh quyền khi gia tăng điểm huyết khí cùng nhuệ khí, nhưng liền như vậy một cái tiểu tiểu "Chúc mừng", bọn họ đều liên tiếp NG, Bạch Trạm tại dưới nhìn xem phân minh, này ba hài tử đều không có gì diễn kịch thiên phú, hơn nữa hậu thiên cũng không trải qua cái gì huấn luyện, biểu tình quản lý cùng tứ chi phối hợp độ đều không được, rõ ràng nhất chính là Triệu Vũ bị Tạ Phong cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa ôm tại chỗ nhảy khi, ba người một cái so một cái cứng ngắc, Bạch Trạm liền buồn bực , xem qua bọn họ khiêu vũ, hợp âm nhạc nhịp khi động tác rất tiêu sái a, như thế nào đổi thành chụp diễn lại không được rồi đó?

Lưu đạo cũng thực đau đầu, lần này NG sau đi ra ngoài rút hảo mấy điếu thuốc, chữ cái tổ hợp người đại diện dán tại bên cạnh hắn, một cái kính cười làm lành mặt nói tốt, mà diễn viên trạng thái cũng rõ ràng càng ngày càng tao, hoá trang sư không ngừng bổ trang, nhưng không chịu nổi mồ hôi vẫn luôn mạo.

Chiếu như vậy đi xuống, Bạch Trạm lo lắng sẽ trực tiếp ảnh hưởng buổi chiều nhà mình nghệ nhân quay phim.

Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, cùng Thi Thiên Thần nói đi tranh buồng vệ sinh, sau đó đứng dậy rời đi.

Tại buồng vệ sinh cửa nhà đụng tới Vu Hỏa Hỏa, tiểu hài tử dựa tường đứng , đầu rủ đến rất thấp, vẻ mặt khuôn mặt u sầu.

"Bọn họ đều ở bên trong, ngươi như thế nào tại đây?" Bạch Trạm đi qua.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa bị hoảng sợ, theo bản năng đứng thẳng , sau đó nhìn đến là Bạch Trạm, bối lại tháp xuống dưới: "Là Bạch tiên sinh a."

Bạch Trạm cười cười, "Ta cũng là cảm thấy bên trong không khí không hảo, áp khí quá thấp, đi ra thấu khẩu khí."

"Ân, là chúng ta diễn đến không hảo, chậm trễ đại gia thời gian ." Vu Hỏa Hỏa thói quen tưởng gãi gãi đầu phát, nhưng là đụng đến cứng ngắc keo xịt tóc ngừng tay.

"Tân nhân đi, có thể lý giải, " Bạch Trạm cũng tùy ý tựa vào trên tường, "Kỳ thật ta có cái đề nghị, không biết đối với các ngươi có hay không trợ giúp."

"Cái gì?" Vu Hỏa Hỏa ánh mắt sáng lên.

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, Vu Hỏa Hỏa lập tức hiểu ý, đem lỗ tai thấu đi lên.

Trở lại lều trong ngồi xuống, Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Ngươi đi buồng vệ sinh tại sao lâu như thế a?"

Bạch Trạm hai chữ đổ trở về: "Quý danh."

Không trong chốc lát, đạo diễn vào chỗ, các ngành vào chỗ, muốn tiếp vỗ, chỉ có chữ cái tổ hợp người đại diện ở đây biên qua lại xuyên qua, không biết tại an bài cái gì.

Thi Thiên Thần thở dài: "Không biết lần này có thể hay không quá a, cho tới trưa quang chụp trận này ."

Bạch Trạm cũng nhìn chằm chằm giữa sân: "Chỉ mong có thể đi."

"Ngươi ngày hôm qua nói nhất thưởng thức chính là cái kia hỏa hỏa, ta như thế nào không nhìn ra hắn có gì đáng giá bị thưởng thức đâu? Trừ bỏ mặt."

"Cái này a..." Bạch Trạm mới vừa khởi cái câu chuyện, chỉ nghe một trận khúc nhạc dạo vang lên, hiện trường cư nhiên bá khởi âm nhạc, hơn nữa còn là khoan khoái hoạt bát giai điệu.

"Là XYZ thành danh khúc a ~ « hàng hải thời đại » !" Có người lập tức hô, hiện trường có quen thuộc bài hát này người đã đi theo nhỏ giọng hừ hừ lên.

Thi Thiên Thần kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Chụp diễn khi còn có thể cất cao giọng hát?"

Bạch Trạm đi theo khúc nhạc dạo đánh nhịp, đại thanh đạo: "Cũng không phải đồng kỳ thu âm, như thế nào không thể?"

Thi Thiên Thần khiếp sợ nhìn Bạch Trạm một hồi, lại nhìn xem đạo diễn, người sau sắc mặt cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng cũng không có tức giận thần sắc, hiển nhiên cất cao giọng hát chuyện này là trải qua hắn đồng ý , như vậy vừa rồi chữ cái tổ hợp người đại diện đi tới đi lui chính là tại an bài chuyện này? Thực sự hắn !

Âm nhạc hữu thần kỳ mị lực, theo tiết tấu vang lên, hiện trường áp suất thấp bị trở thành hư không, ba cái nam hài mới đầu còn có chút giật mình hoặc, nhưng dần dần mà, vẻ cũng tự nhiên rất nhiều, tại cái này cũng không quen thuộc trên đài, nghe được chính mình ca khúc, nhiều ít lại lần nữa tìm về điểm tự tin.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa thống thống còn có chút mộng bức mặt khác hai người, la lớn: "Nhanh chóng , đi theo âm nhạc hải đứng lên! Ngẫm lại chúng ta bắt lấy tân nhân thưởng thời điểm, là như thế nào chúc mừng !"

Tạ Phong cùng Triệu Vũ lúc này mới đại mộng sơ tỉnh, tại quen thuộc làn điệu trong lộ ra đại đại tươi cười.

"Các ngành chuẩn bị, dự bị — "

Phó đạo diễn khuếch đại âm thanh khí tại đây khi vang lên, thừa dịp « hàng hải thời đại » nhịp, nghe đứng lên như là sắp triển khai một hồi cuồng hoan.

"Action! !"

Lần thứ hai khởi động máy, ba cái nam hài cả người tế bào đều bị điều động đứng lên, hợp quen thuộc giai điệu, bọn họ tứ chi không phối hợp cảm cũng kỳ tích không thấy.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa giơ một chai hương tân "Thình thịch" mở ra, cười lớn triều giữa không trung phun đi, hợp đàn diễn phun ra ruybăng, trong suốt bọt nước cùng thất thải lá vàng trên không trung phiêu đãng, tam người thiếu niên hoan hô ôm đến đồng thời, ca khúc truyền phát tin đến cao trào, bọn họ cũng tùy theo tiếng thét, nhảy nhót, giống như bọn họ tại tình chân ý thiết chúc mừng cái gì.

"Lúc này cảm giác có." Bạch Trạm híp mắt nhìn phía giữa sân.

Lúc này quả nhiên là qua, đại gia đều đi theo nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Quá thần kỳ." Thi Thiên Thần nhìn xem xem thế là đủ rồi, "Cũng bởi vì phóng một ca khúc? Bọn họ người đại diện là nhân tài a!"

Bạch Trạm chính là cười cái gì cũng không nói.

Chuyển tràng không đương trong, Vu Hỏa Hỏa hướng bọn họ bên này chạy tới, đi vào Bạch Trạm trước mặt, đứng lại, đặc biệt nghiêm túc nói: "Bạch ca, cám ơn ngươi."

Bạch Trạm cũng đứng lên: "Đừng nói như vậy, là các ngươi có ngộ tính."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa ngại ngùng cúi đầu: "Nào có cái gì ngộ tính, đơn giản như vậy diễn đều chụp nhiều như vậy biến. Cái kia... Ta lần sau có cơ hội còn có thể tìm ngươi thỉnh giáo sao?"

Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng mắt nhìn chung quanh, thừa dịp còn không có người chú ý tới bên này chặn lại nói: "Thỉnh giáo chưa nói tới, ta cũng chỉ là sợ các ngươi trạng thái không hảo ảnh hưởng chúng ta buổi chiều quay phim thôi."

"Kia... Vẫn là cám ơn ngươi, Bạch ca."

Chờ Vu Hỏa Hỏa đi rồi, Thi Thiên Thần nheo lại hai mắt: "Là xảy ra chuyện gì ta không biết sự sao?"

"Không có gì sự, " Bạch Trạm không hề gì khom lưng xuống thu thập gấp y: "Chính là giúp hắn tìm xem cảm giác, làm hắn theo âm nhạc ngẫm lại cùng các đội hữu lần đầu tiên bắt lấy tân nhân thưởng khi tâm tình, không sai, rất có ngộ tính."

"Nguyên lai là ngươi cấp xuất chủ ý a." Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng thực không là tư vị, nhìn chằm chằm nhà mình người đại diện oán độc nói: "Rốt cuộc hắn là ngươi nghệ nhân hay ta là? Ngươi đều không giúp ta đi tìm cảm giác đâu!"

Bạch Trạm đầu đều không nâng trả lời: "Ngươi không cần tìm cảm giác, buổi chiều ngươi liền diễn ngươi chính mình là được."

Uy, như thế nào cảm giác như vậy tùy ý a!

Kỳ thật Bạch Trạm nói chính là lời nói thật, buổi chiều diễn, Thi Thiên Thần chỉ cần diễn hắn bản thân là có thể , không phải nói hắn đối tuồng vui này không nghiêm túc, mà là này mấy tổ đều là đại đặc tả, thật không có gì nhưng diễn .

Duy nhất cần phải chú ý chính là ánh mắt, ngoan một chút, soái một chút lạc, này không liền cùng Thi Thiên Thần bình thường nhất dạng sao!

Không thể không nói, Bạch Trạm cấp Thi Thiên Thần chọn hắc báo nhân vật kia phi thường tốt, cùng hắn tự thân hình tượng thật sự gần gũi quá , đều là chợt nhìn thực hung, thực tế tiếp xúc... Ân, biên kịch chưa cho người thực tế tiếp xúc cơ hội, đây là một cái tiểu phối hợp diễn, không có tiến thêm một bước đào móc nội tâm khả năng, nhưng càng như vậy nhân vật càng sợ diễm, hơn nữa cùng kia ba vị mỹ thiếu niên diễn viên chính khi xuất ra, có thể muốn gặp, hắc báo xuất hiện, chính là một bàn thức ăn chay trung thịt kho tàu đại chân giò lợn! Sắc hương vị câu toàn!

Tại Thi Thiên Thần thượng trang công phu, Bạch Trạm ở bên trong cảnh lều đi bộ một vòng, cảnh đã đáp hảo, là một cái chân thật quyền anh đài, kịch trung sở hữu trận đấu suất diễn đều lại ở chỗ này chụp, đến lúc đó sẽ không ngừng căn cứ nội dung vở kịch thay đổi vẻ ngoài thiết kế.

Lúc này quyền anh đài bốn giác trụ cùng vây thằng đều là hồng sắc , mặt bàn là màu đen , cự cách mặt đất so chân chính quyền anh đài lược cao một chút, đến có một thước tứ ngũ tả hữu, ngọn đèn sư cùng đạo cụ sư còn tại điều quang, chủ nguồn sáng đến từ đỉnh đầu truy quang, một bó lượng màu trắng cột sáng.

Dựa theo nội dung vở kịch, một màn này xuất hiện tại huấn luyện tự thuật trong, là mấy mạc rất nhanh hiện lên màn ảnh, trong đó bao hàm từ xa đến gần, từ dưới tối thượng từ từ kéo gần màn ảnh, chợt lóe mà qua mặt mày, cùng với trợt xuống mồ hôi cổ, tóm lại chính là không có một cái có thể làm cho người hoàn toàn thấy rõ hắc báo trường dạng gì hình ảnh.

Ở chung quanh người hấp khí thanh trung, thượng xong trang Thi Thiên Thần khoác nhất kiện màu đen ti chất dục bào đi lên quyền anh đài.

Màu đen dục bào hệ đến kín kẽ, chiều dài thẳng trụy đến tiểu thối, sấn đến thân hình hắn càng phát thẳng tắp mà thon dài, cái này dục bào nhất định giá cả xa xỉ, trọng bàng tơ tằm tính chất rủ thuận mà không mang một tia nếp uốn, hắn che bóng mà đứng, tại máy quạt gió xây dựng gió nhẹ trong, vạt áo choàng phi dương, năm thước thấy phương quyền anh đài, lăng là làm hắn đứng ra một cỗ vương bá khí.

"Dự bị, dự bị a —" khuếch đại âm thanh khí trong phó đạo diễn gợi ý đại gia mỗi người đều có vị trí và cương vị riêng.

Nhưng chung quanh như có như không tiếng nghị luận lại thủy chung không có đình quá.

"Ngọa tào đây là tân nhân sao? Đây cũng quá mẹ hắn soái đi — "

"Chỉ diễn cái này nhân vật? Ngươi xác định? Đạo diễn có phải hay không hạt?"

"Mang di động sao? Ta một hồi tưởng cùng hắn hợp cái chiếu ~ "

"Ta liền muốn biết áo choàng cái gì thời điểm thoát? ? Thoát sao? ?"

Nghe này đó khe khẽ nói nhỏ, Bạch Trạm nhìn chăm chú vào chỗ cao trên đài người kia, trong lòng nảy lên vô tận khoái ý, cái này soái nứt trời cao là ta phát hiện u! !

Đầu tiên là một tổ từ sau tới gần màn ảnh, sau đó nhiễu đến chính diện từ từ hạ lại đến một lần, Thi Thiên Thần chỉ phụ trách ưỡn ngực hóp bụng liền hảo, sau đó theo đạo diễn một tiếng khẩu lệnh, hắn dương tay cởi bỏ màu đen hệ mang, dục bào tùy ý rộng mở, sau đó dọc theo thân thể chậm rãi chảy xuống.

"Oa a — "

Liên tiếp tiếng kinh hô trong cư nhiên còn có nuốt nước miếng thanh âm?

Thi Thiên Thần hoàn toàn không chịu ngoại giới ảnh hưởng, cơ thể trạng thái duy trì tại tốt nhất, khác nhau với chân chính kiện mỹ tiên sinh, cơ bắp đều không phải là cầu kết khối trạng, mà là vân da phân minh lại không thất lưu loát tuyến điều cảm, tại màu đồng cổ lượng du thêm vào hạ, khối này thân thể rạng rỡ sinh huy.

Dựa theo hắc báo nhân thiết, hoá trang sư chuyên nghiệp cấp làm tam đạo vết sẹo, nhưng xuất phát từ mỹ cảm suy xét, cũng không phải thực dữ tợn, chính là so màu da lược thâm ám sắc, nhìn qua càng như là hình xăm, lưỡng đạo đoản ở sau lưng xương bả vai vị trí, một đạo tại ở giữa, từ ngực trắc đến lặc hạ, tại vết sẹo làm nổi bật hạ, hắn tứ chi ngôn ngữ phát huy đến mức tận cùng, chính là lẳng lặng đứng thẳng không động, liền giống như tại chiêu cáo thiên hạ, này phúc thân thể sở chất chứa kinh người năng lượng.

Hắn quyền anh quần đùi cũng là tiên hồng sắc , cùng tứ Chu Hồng sắc vây thằng hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh, phúc tới dưới gối dương thai da giày bó thì bao vây lấy chỉnh điều tiểu thối, buộc vòng quanh khẩn trí mà đẹp tiểu thối tuyến điều, hắn cả người như là một pho tượng tượng đắp, tuyệt mỹ, lại không thất uy nghi.

Màn ảnh từ mắt cá chân của hắn bắt đầu hướng về phía trước, từng tấc một đi quá thân thể hắn, kia sức dãn mười phần đùi, khẩn kiều cái mông, hàng rào phân minh bụng... Màn ảnh tại hầu kết chỗ dừng lại, Thi Thiên Thần vừa vặn nuốt xuống một hơi nướt bọt, hầu kết liền giống đè xuống chậm phóng kiện giống nhau xuống phía dưới dùng sức hoạt động... Bàng quan quần chúng nhóm, cũng đều đi theo nuốt một miệng lớn thủy.

Đang nhìn quán mỹ thiếu niên này đó thời gian trong, như vậy một khối hormone bùng nổ thân thể, dẫn phát hiệu quả không khác dẫn bạo một cái loại nhỏ đạn hạt nhân.

Ta quả nhiên không có nhìn lầm người.

Bạch Trạm không thể không suy nghĩ , hắn cùng sở hữu người nhất dạng, toàn bộ lực chú ý đều bị trên đài "Hắc báo" dẫn dắt , hắn cũng không biết giờ phút này tâm tình của mình rốt cuộc như thế nào, đại khái là thất phân kích động, hai phân ưu lự còn có một phân liên hắn bản thân đều không ngờ đến tiêu điều.

Ánh mắt của hắn theo sát camera, ý đồ lấy màn ảnh góc độ thuật lại lần này quay phim, nhưng càng là như thế, lại càng là vi Thi Thiên Thần ngoại hình mị lực sở thuyết phục, người kia thật sự chính là cái loại này, chỉ cần đứng ở đó, cái gì đều không cần làm có thể hấp dẫn toàn bộ tâm thần nhân.

Nhưng khoảng cách hắn muốn cho hắn đi một bước kia, còn kém xa lắm đâu.

Đạo diễn cũng nhìn chằm chằm giám thị bình, mày thâm khóa, không biết đang tự hỏi cái gì, giây lát, cùng phó đạo diễn thảo luận vài câu cái gì, người sau trong mắt cũng lóe kích động cảm xúc.

Bạch Trạm lưu ý đến một màn này, trực giác không ổn.

Chương 17: theo dõi

Chỉ chốc lát, biên kịch cũng bị gọi vào hiện trường, cùng hai vị đạo diễn ghé vào một chỗ.

Quả nhiên như Bạch Trạm sở liệu, Thi Thiên Thần dẫn phát hiệu ứng quá mạnh mẽ, đạo diễn quyết định cho hắn thêm diễn.

Quay phim trong quá trình lâm thời thêm diễn hoặc giảm diễn đều là đại sự kiện, vô luận là kịch tập vẫn là điện ảnh phân phân chung màn ảnh đều thực quý giá, có lẽ có khi được mất thành bại ngay tại kia nhiều lộ kia vẻ mặt, cho nên loại sự tình này chẳng những cùng với biên kịch thương nghị, còn muốn lấy được mặt khác diễn viên đồng ý, nếu không ngươi nhiều một chút, ta thiếu một chút, dễ dàng sinh ra không cần thiết mâu thuẫn.

Bạch Trạm không ngờ đến lưu đạo như vậy tùy tiện, khả năng còn là bởi vì là internet kịch duyên cớ lưu trình không đủ nghiêm cẩn đi.

Nhưng thêm diễn đối với Thi Thiên Thần cái này thuần tân nhân đến nói nhưng chưa chắc là chuyện tốt, nếu thêm chính là đánh diễn cũng còn thôi, nếu như là trò văn;...

Đang tại cân nhắc muốn hay không quá đi tìm hiểu một lỗ tai, Thi Thiên Thần đã triều hắn chạy tới.

"Tiểu bạch tiểu bạch tiểu bạch —" Thi Thiên Thần còn không có tháo trang sức, trên người còn cơ hồ trần trụi, chỉ có một kiện tiểu quần đùi cùng giày bó che đậy thân thể, hắn cũng không quan tâm, hai ba bước nhảy đến phụ cận chỉ một cái kính hỏi: "Thế nào? Cảm thấy ta thế nào? So mấy cái kia tiểu ngoạn ý cường đi ~~ "

"Phiền toái ngươi nói nhỏ thôi." Bạch Trạm thấp giọng trách mắng, tra nam thay lòng đổi dạ thật mau, ngày hôm trước buổi tối bị sờ cánh tay còn sảng oai oai đâu, hôm nay liền biến thành tiểu ngoạn ý .

Trước mặt nam nhân còn tại rung đùi đắc ý chờ đợi biểu dương, Bạch Trạm thu liễm thần sắc, thành khẩn khen: "Không sai, ra ngoài ta dự kiến không tồi."

"Hắc hắc hắc..." Được đến Bạch Trạm lời bình, dẫn theo kia khẩu khí mới đưa xuống dưới, Thi Thiên Thần nhịn không được ngây ngô cười, theo động tác của hắn, mấy khối bắt tại đuôi lông mày mồ hôi tùy theo chảy xuống, hắn không quan tâm dùng mu bàn tay một tia, lại tùy tay cọ tại quần đùi thượng, vừa rồi soái nổ thiên phong độ không còn sót lại chút gì.

"Còn tại phim trường đâu, chú ý một chút hình tượng." Bạch Trạm vội cầm lấy dự bị khăn lông lớn đem hắn cả người bao lấy.

Thi Thiên Thần lấy lại bình tĩnh: "Khụ! Ta đây không phải là cao hứng sao."

"Vừa rồi ngươi đứng ở nơi ấy, dưới đài nhiều như vậy hút khí nuốt nước miếng thanh âm chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghe thấy?" Cái này tự kỷ cuồng, còn dùng đến người khác tới đánh giá? Tám phần chính mình cũng bị chính mình soái hôn mê.

Bạch Trạm dùng khăn mặt nhẹ nhàng che Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai, một chút một chút đi xuống vuốt, đem cổ của hắn thượng hãn hút khô, chỉ nghe đối phương thấp thanh đạo: "Nghe là nghe thấy được, nhưng là vẫn phải là nghe ngươi khen ta, nếu không ta không kiên định."

Bạch Trạm trong lòng ấm áp: "Ta đây kế tiếp muốn nói cho chuyện của ngươi, ngươi sẽ càng không kiên định."

Thi Thiên Thần quay sang đến: "Chuyện gì?"

Bạch Trạm duy trì chà lau mồ hôi động tác không ngừng, thân thể hơi chút xuống phía dưới cúi người, dùng chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới nghe được đến thanh âm nói: "Khả năng cấp cho ngươi thêm diễn, chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi muốn đỏ."

Lúc này đối phương phản ứng cũng là ra ngoài Bạch Trạm dự kiến, chỉ nghe Thi Thiên Thần không quan tâm nói: "Hồng không là khẳng định sao? Ta còn tưởng rằng chuyện gì đâu."

Bạch Trạm đem khăn mặt hướng trên đầu của hắn một cái, nhịn không được thở dài: "Là nên khen ngươi có tự tin đâu, hay là nên chửi quá tự kỷ?"

Thi Thiên Thần đem khăn mặt từ trên mặt dời đi, lộ ra một con mắt, nghiêm trang chững chạc nói: "Là ta đối với ngươi có tự tin, ta người đại diện tiên sinh."

"Như vậy, trở về phòng đột kích huấn luyện đi." Bị lấy lòng đến người đại diện tiên sinh như thế nói.

20' sau, bên trong gian phòng.

Bạch Trạm đối Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Đánh ta."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Cho ngươi đánh ngươi liền đánh."

"Thật đánh giả đánh?"

Bạch Trạm phiên cái rõ ràng mắt: "Đương nhiên là giả đánh!"

"A." Thi Thiên Thần ngây ngốc chém ra một quyền, Bạch Trạm vững vàng tiếp được, thân hình triều bên cạnh vi lui, theo đối phương lực đạo đem kia tiệt cánh tay mang vào lòng trong, chặt chẽ khống chế được.

Thi Thiên Thần ngạc nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào còn có thân pháp này?"

Đương nhiên là nguyên lai phát diễn lưu xuống đáy , nếu không Bạch Trạm này phó thân thể không đủ rắn chắc, động tác của hắn còn có thể càng tiêu sái.

Bạch Trạm đáp: "Này đó ngươi đừng động, chúng ta hiện tại đến giả thiết thêm diễn nội dung, đệ một loại khả năng, sẽ thêm tại ngươi cùng với Tiểu Phàm quyền anh tái sau, dựa theo hắc báo đặt ra hắn hẳn là không chịu thua, lại đi lén lút khiêu khích, dựa theo nhân vật chính tất thắng định luật, hắn sẽ đem ngươi khống chế, sau đó phát sinh một đoạn nói chuyện... Nếu ta là biên kịch khả năng liền có thể như vậy viết, vừa thể hiện nhân vật chính quang mang, hắc báo nhân vật cũng càng lập thể , còn không ảnh hưởng mặt sau nội dung vở kịch phát triển." Với Tiểu Phàm chính là Vu Hỏa Hỏa tại kịch trung sức diễn nhân vật, đúng là hắn đem hắc báo đánh bại.

Thi Thiên Thần cánh tay còn bị Bạch Trạm ao vào trong ngực, hắn theo đối phương ý nghĩ vấn đề: "Ta đây nên làm như thế nào đâu?"

"Ngươi bị ta khống chế , đương nhiên muốn liều mạng phản kháng, nhưng là không hữu dụng, ngươi phải chú ý chính là biểu tình thượng cảm xúc thay đổi, từ phẫn nộ đến không cam, đến thống khổ cùng mê mang."

Thi Thiên Thần không giải: "Phẫn nộ không cam cùng thống khổ ta đều lý giải, làm chi còn muốn mê mang?"

Bạch Trạm rất có kiên nhẫn, không nhanh không chậm nói: "Ngươi một cái chuyên nghiệp đánh quyền , một thân bắp chân thịt, hiện tại bị một cái chính mình cũng nhìn không vào mắt 'Tiểu ngoạn ý' đả bại , lén lút dùng binh khí đánh nhau còn thua, không đến đối sau này chức nghiệp con đường sinh ra hoài nghi sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần đem đoạn văn này đọc thầm một lần, như cũ vẻ mặt mộng bức: "Nghe đứng lên có chút đạo lý nhưng tổng cảm thấy chỗ nào quái quái , ngươi nói mê mang liền mê mang đi... A! !"

Hắn nói còn chưa nói xong, Bạch Trạm mãnh liệt đem hắn hướng nhà vệ sinh kéo.

Đứng ở bồn rửa tay trước, tiểu người đại diện chỉ vào trước mặt gương đối hắn đại thanh đạo: "Mau! Nhớ kỹ ngươi bây giờ cái này biểu tình, đây là mê mang! !"

Tổng cộng luyện tập ba loại tình cảnh giả thiết, Thi Thiên Thần cảm thấy mặt mình da đều toan , hắn đều nhanh không hiểu biết như thế nào nháy mắt , nhưng Bạch Trạm vẫn là không hài lòng.

Thi Thiên Thần giơ cái gương nhỏ nhìn trái nhìn phải: "Ta cảm thấy ta diễn đến thực hảo a, ngươi lão thở dài cái gì."

Bạch Trạm nói: "Ngươi thực hảo, ly ta thực hảo tiêu chuẩn còn kém xa lắm đâu."

Thi Thiên Thần nâng lên mí mắt: "Ngươi tiêu chuẩn gì tiêu chuẩn?"

"Hứa Bội tiêu chuẩn."

"..."

Thi Thiên Thần bại.

Một lát sau, Bạch Trạm lại nói: "Ngươi phải biết, thêm tuồng vui này, ngươi không chỉ muốn đạt tới thực hảo tiêu chuẩn, còn muốn kinh diễm, ít nhất muốn xứng đôi ngươi hôm nay lên sân khấu, có thể một cái màn ảnh khiến cho đạo diễn lâm vào thêm diễn, là nhiều đại thù vinh ngươi hiểu chưa?"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần có chút lý giải Bạch Trạm ý tứ , hắn quay đầu lại đi đối với trong gương mặt mình, nghiêm túc xem kỹ một phen, phát ra thành kính thanh âm: "Ma kính, ma kính, thỉnh ngươi nói cho ta biết, muốn như thế nào tài năng xứng đôi này trương mãn phân mặt?"

"..." Bạch Trạm đỡ trán, "Ta... Đi ra ngoài đi một chút."

"Ngươi làm gì thế đi?" Thi Thiên Thần vội đứng lên, "Ta với ngươi đồng thời."

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Không có phương tiện, ta đi ra ngoài đi dạo nhìn có thể hay không gặp phải đạo diễn tổ người, thuận tiện hỏi thăm một chút thêm diễn nội dung."

"A."

"Ngươi ở lại này, đối với gương đem vừa rồi biểu tình tất cả đều quá một lần, giống vừa rồi như vậy chính mình xứng điểm từ hiệu quả càng hảo."

"..."

Bất tri bất giác đã buổi tối chín giờ, nếu như là trong đô thị, sống về đêm vừa mới mới vừa trình diễn, nhưng là nơi này là không đối ngoại mở ra điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ, trừ phi cá biệt chụp buổi chiếu phim tối diễn đoàn phim, lúc này bên ngoài đã im ắng, đi ở trống vắng tiểu đạo thượng, chỉ có đỉnh đầu một chật hẹp điều không trung, mặc lam mặc lam .

Lại tới đây sau Bạch Trạm vẫn luôn làm cho mình không ngừng bận rộn, chính là vì tránh né bất thình lình yên tĩnh.

Đạo diễn không tại phòng họp, hắn cũng không có tìm được mặt khác liên quan nhân viên, làm cùng chủ chế không có gì thân duyên tiểu người đại diện, lúc này tùy tiện gõ cửa lại có vẻ quá không lễ phép, không có biện pháp, nên tới tổng sẽ đến, nhìn Thi Thiên Thần tiểu tử kia vận khí đi.

Vòng trong có một câu vẫn luôn thực thịnh hành, tiểu hồng dựa nâng, đỏ thẫm dựa mệnh, giới hồng tao lôi oanh.

Diễn viên vận khí rất trọng yếu, thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà, thiếu một thứ cũng không được.

Có diễn viên cả đời cẩn trọng, nhân vật chính phối hợp diễn diễn quá vô số, nhưng thật sự không bị người xem nhớ kỹ quá tên, gần đến giờ mau về hưu, ngẫu nhiên một cái khách mời tiểu nhân vật lại đột nhiên đỏ, bất quá loại này diễn viên phần lớn cũng không hề gì hồng cùng không hồng, tại bọn họ xem ra, diễn kịch chính là ba trăm sáu mươi đi trung một cái ngành nghề.

Cũng có diễn viên vừa vào đi lòng dạ cũng rất cao, cái thứ nhất nhân vật liền hồng bạo thiên, nhưng là sau đó ngày càng sa sút, không là hắn không cố gắng, diễn xuất cũng không kém, nhưng chính là rốt cuộc nhảy không xuất năm đó cái kia nhân vật gông cùm xiềng xích.

Đây đều là mệnh.

Bạch Trạm gặp qua quá nhiều vòng trong lên xuống chìm nổi, cũng từng thiết tưởng quá chính mình niên hoa già đi sau đó tình trạng, khẳng định còn sẽ tiếp tục chụp diễn, sẽ thản nhiên một ít, không lại như vậy liều mạng, hắn đoán chính mình sẽ thấy hiện tại tân nhân khi phẫn nộ vì người không đấu tranh, cũng sẽ đầu tư vài cái có tiềm lực nhưng không tài nguyên hảo diễn viên, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ nhìn chính mình lúc tuổi còn trẻ tác phẩm ngây ngô cười, cảm khái một chút đã từng chói mắt thanh xuân.

Nhưng hắn chưa từng nghĩ quá chính là như bây giờ, vẫn không tại rực rỡ nhất nháy mắt.

Làm sao có thể hoàn toàn cam tâm đâu? Hắn vừa mới bắt lấy ảnh đế, hắn mới vừa mới bắt đầu hô phong hoán vũ, hắn ngày lành mới mở cái đầu... Hắn thở ra một hơi, ngón tay theo bản năng vói vào túi quần sờ yên, tự nhiên là sờ không được .

Hắn có chút nôn nóng, dùng sức búng tay một cái.

Cách đó không xa một bóng người chậm rãi tới gần: "Bạch ca? Là ngươi sao?"

Bạch Trạm híp mắt: "Ai?"

Người nọ khoan khoái đến gần: "Là ta, hỏa hỏa! Quả nhiên là ngươi, nhìn nhìn quen mắt, nhưng không dám nhận."

"Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ tại đây?" Bạch Trạm trong đầu cảnh linh mãnh liệt, nơi này tối om lại không có gì hảo cảnh sắc, cũng chỉ có mình tưởng một người già mồm cãi láo một lát mới hướng bên này đi, cái này Vu Hỏa Hỏa lần đầu tiên chụp diễn hẳn là cũng là lần đầu tiên tới cái này điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ, không người mang theo dám một mình đến như vậy hẻo lánh địa phương?

"Ân..." Vu Hỏa Hỏa không quá hảo ý tứ cúi đầu, do dự một cái chớp mắt, lựa chọn nói thật: "Ta là tại trong khách sạn liền nhìn thấy ngươi đi ra , liền... Cùng lại đây."

Bạch Trạm vẫn là đề phòng vẻ mặt, cũng tự giác cùng đối phương bảo trì nhất định khoảng cách: "Đi theo ta làm như thế nào?"

"Ta, ta cảm thấy ngươi khả năng không muốn làm cho người khác hiểu lầm, cho nên... Ta, ta kỳ thật là muốn tìm ngươi thỉnh giáo..." Vu Hỏa Hỏa lo sợ bất an nói.

"Ngày đó đến chúng ta gian phòng chào hỏi cũng là ngươi chủ ý đi? Là vì thăm hư thật sao?"

"Ta..." Không biết vì cái gì, Vu Hỏa Hỏa đột nhiên có chút sợ, cái này tiểu người đại diện nhìn tuổi cùng chính mình giống nhau đại, nhưng là giờ phút này bày biện ra khí chất lại làm cho người cảm giác cao không thể với, cùng ban ngày ôn hòa vô hại bộ dáng hoàn toàn tương phản! Hắn trực giác chính mình bây giờ còn là nói thật tương đối tốt.

"Là, là ta đề nghị , ta nghe thấy lưu đạo bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm, bọn họ đều cảm giác các ngươi có bối cảnh..." Vu Hỏa Hỏa đầu ép tới đặc biệt thấp, thanh âm cũng càng ngày càng nhỏ.

"Cho nên hiện tại tìm hiểu ra cái gì?" Bạch Trạm nhướng mày.

"Tìm hiểu đến... Bạch ca ngươi thật giống như rất lợi hại, tùy tiện một câu liền đặc biệt dùng được, " Vu Hỏa Hỏa ngẩng đầu: "Ta nghĩ thỉnh ngươi chỉ giáo ta một chút."

"Các ngươi tiếp kịch trước không huấn luyện quá sao?"

Loại này từ ca sĩ hướng diễn viên quá độ nghệ nhân không cần quá nhiều, đều là thay đổi giữa chừng, đại gia đối bọn họ diễn xuất cũng sẽ không quá nhiều yêu cầu, chỉ cần có người khí, mang đến khởi thu tỉ lệ xem là đến nơi, bất quá bình thường công ty sẽ cho bọn hắn làm đột kích huấn luyện.

"Huấn luyện quá, nhưng là hiển nhiên không có gì dùng." Vu Hỏa Hỏa ngẩng đầu, ngưng mắt nhìn Bạch Trạm hai mắt: "Đối đãi nhân vật kia, ta là thật nghiêm túc ! Bạch ca, ngươi khả năng không biết, kỳ thật ta tại đoàn trong địa phương vị thực xấu hổ, luận nhân khí cùng năng lực ta cùng hai người bọn họ đều có chênh lệch, nếu có thể nói, ta nghĩ hướng điện ảnh và truyền hình phương diện phát triển, nhưng là trong khoảng thời gian này chụp được đến, ta cảm thấy, chụp diễn với ta mà nói cũng thực cố hết sức..." Càng nói thanh âm càng nhỏ, Vu Hỏa Hỏa bất an lau mặt, may mắn bóng đêm hôn mê, có thể che dấu rất nhiều xấu hổ.

"Xin lỗi, ta không giúp được ngươi."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa đột nhiên ngẩng đầu: "Bạch ca! ?"

"Đừng gọi ta ca, gọi tên của ta là được. Tựa như ta buổi sáng nói , cho ngươi đề nghị, chỉ là bởi vì ta sợ đạo diễn cảm xúc sẽ ảnh hưởng Thiên Thần buổi chiều quay phim. Xin lỗi." Nói xong, liền bước nhanh triều khách sạn đi đến.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa đuổi theo mau: "Bạch ca, có phải hay không ngươi sợ cho ta đề ý kiến sẽ có tình ngay lý gian hiềm nghi? Sẽ không đâu! Nhà của ta người đại diện đều không quản ta , ta, ta... Bọn họ cũng đều có đan phi kế hoạch, chỉ có ta, không có người quản ta, ta sợ rời đi tổ hợp, ta nên cái gì cũng không phải — ngươi giúp đỡ ta đi! Bạch ca!"

Bạch Trạm dừng bước, Vu Hỏa Hỏa cẩn thận tiến lên hai bước, cẩn thận kêu "Bạch ca..."

"Nếu cảm thấy cố hết sức, liền đổi con đường đi thôi, có lẽ cái này vòng luẩn quẩn không thích hợp ngươi."

Bạch Trạm trước nói qua, hắn đối cái này Vu Hỏa Hỏa ấn tượng thực hảo, nhưng cái này hay là không trộn lẫn tư nhân tình cảm , hắn chính là đơn thuần luận sự.

Ngày đó chữ cái tổ hợp ba người đến gian phòng tìm Thi Thiên Thần, hắn phát hiện Vu Hỏa Hỏa sẽ điều tiết không khí, cũng có ánh mắt, tại Triệu Vũ nói sai nói khi cố ý ngắt lời, tuy rằng chọc đến Triệu Vũ không thoải mái, nhưng hắn rất nhanh nhận túng, vả lại không thất hài hước, hắn đoàn đội cảm cường, cũng không tưởng trước mặt người ở bên ngoài để lộ ra bọn họ cái này tổ hợp bên trong mâu thuẫn, hiện tại vừa thấy, hắn còn rất thông minh.

Chương 18: nhẫn tâm

"Chậc chậc... Thật sự là nhẫn tâm a!" Một đi trên khách sạn bậc thang, liền đụng tới Thi Thiên Thần, người sau tà dựa hành lang trụ, một bộ vui sướng khi người gặp họa bộ dáng.

Hiển nhiên là thấy toàn bộ hành trình.

Bạch Trạm liếc nhìn hắn một cái, tiếp tục phòng nghỉ gian đi đến: "Ta không tất nhẫn tâm, ngươi nhàm chán ngược lại là thật sự."

Thi Thiên Thần vội vàng đi nhanh đuổi kịp, "Ta xem đứa bé kia sắp khóc , không là hôm qua mới nói thích nhân gia đi, như thế nào hôm nay cự tuyệt đến như vậy dứt khoát?"

"Bởi vì mang một hài tử liền đủ mệt." Tại trước của phòng, Bạch Trạm lấy ra phòng tạp.

"Từ từ, ngươi chiếm ta tiện nghi a! ?" Đi tiến gian phòng Thi Thiên Thần mới ý thức tới chính mình bị tổn hại , lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười: "Ta chỗ nào giống hài tử? Ngươi cũng không so với ta đại nhiều ít đi? Ta nhớ rõ ngươi lý lịch thượng viết chính là 93 năm người lạ, cũng liền so với ta đại... Hai tuổi?"

Bạch Trạm nhíu mày nhìn hắn, thẳng đến hắn nói xong mới mở miệng: "Ngươi thật hết thuốc chữa, ngũ giảm tam còn muốn tính một chút."

"Đêm nay nhìn đến sự, nghiêm khắc giữ bí mật, biết sao?" Rửa mặt sau, bò lên giường, Bạch Trạm đột nhiên nhớ tới dặn Thi Thiên Thần một câu như vậy.

Thi Thiên Thần không lời gì để nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là đương ta là hài tử vẫn là ngốc tử?" Thời hạn nghĩa vụ quân sự đang "Hot" tổ hợp thành viên sắp gặp phải giải thể, đội nội bất hòa tin tức đặt ở cái gì thời điểm đều là một cái trọng bàng bom.

"Đi , thời gian không còn sớm, nhanh chóng ngủ đi." Nói xong, Bạch Trạm tắt đi chính mình đầu kia đọc đăng, đơn phương tuyên cáo một ngày kết thúc.

Ngày hôm sau vừa đến phim trường, Bạch Trạm đã bị lưu đạo vẻ mặt từ ái chiêu tới, quả nhiên là cấp hắc báo thêm diễn , Bạch Trạm trong lòng lo lắng, trên mặt còn muốn thiên ân vạn tạ , may mà tân thêm nội dung là hắn thiết tưởng quá tình hình chi nhất, phát sinh tại hắc báo cùng với Tiểu Phàm sân thi đấu giao phong sau đó, nhưng là xung đột cảm không cường, chính là hắc báo đơn phương đối tân nhân quyền anh đồng hồ đạt chờ mong cùng nguyện cảnh.

Với Tiểu Phàm chính là Vu Hỏa Hỏa sắm vai người thiếu niên kia quyền anh tay.

Bạch Trạm hướng đạo diễn nhiều tranh thủ một ngày tập luyện thời gian.

Trở lại gian phòng, Thi Thiên Thần mới vừa làm xong buổi sáng huấn luyện, trên thân đánh xích bạc, treo đầy trong suốt giọt mồ hôi, Bạch Trạm đem tân từ bản ném cho hắn, đơn giản nói: "Bối từ."

Thi Thiên Thần chộp tiếp nhận, chỉ nhìn hai mắt liền bĩu môi: "Còn không bằng cho ngươi biên đâu, ta cảm thấy vẫn là sau đó đánh lén khiêu khích tương đối phù hợp hắc báo tính cách."

Bạch Trạm nghe vậy lập tức quay đầu nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần, người sau cho rằng lại muốn bị tổn hại, theo bản năng nhíu mày lập mắt tiến vào đề phòng trạng thái, đã thấy đối phương nhìn ánh mắt của hắn từ từ biến đến nhu hòa, Thi Thiên Thần nhất thời có chút lúng ta lúng túng , vừa muốn mở miệng nói điểm cái gì, chỉ nghe Bạch Trạm nhẹ nói nói: "Không sai, đã sẽ nghiền ngẫm nhân vật ."

Một cái biểu dương?

Thi Thiên Thần gánh nặng trong lòng liền được giải khai, lại là căng thẳng.

"Thích!" Hắn đem thân thể ngã vào giường trong, chân dài tùy ý nhếch lên, một bộ bổn thiếu gia không gì làm không được tư thế.

"Toát mồ hôi toàn thân liền hướng trên giường nằm?" Bạch Trạm nhịn không được nhíu mày.

"Như thế nào? Có ý kiến?"

"Vô nghĩa, đây là ta giường!"

"Ta điện thoại đâu? Ta kêu tiểu huy lại đây cho ngươi đổi bộ tân rắc!" Đại thiếu gia tay vừa nhấc, trống rỗng chờ đợi di động chính mình bay tới.

Tiểu huy chính là thiếu gia tự mang số khổ trợ lý.

"Ngươi có bệnh." Bạch Trạm liếc nhìn hắn một cái, trực tiếp xoa bóp đầu giường khách phòng phục vụ, lại đứng dậy đem bức màn mở ra.

Hắn làm điều này thời điểm Thi Thiên Thần thủy chung ở trên giường quán , ánh mắt chớp tùy động tác của hắn mà động tác, thình lình liền đột nhiên hỏi nói: "Bạch Trạm, ngươi còn nhớ rõ chúng ta lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Bạch Trạm đầu tim nhảy dựng: "Không nhớ rõ ."

Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Ta cũng không nhớ rõ ." Hắn ngồi dậy, hoạt động xuống tay cánh tay, lại đi dạo cổ: "Ba năm a, cũng coi như nhận thức rất lâu, gần nhất lại tổng cảm thấy như là mới nhận thức ngươi dường như."

Bạch Trạm theo lời của đối phương: "Phải không, ta cũng có cảm giác này."

Sợ cái gì đến cái gì, hắn chỉ tưởng cùng Thi Thiên Thần triển vọng tương lai, không muốn nhớ lại đi qua.

Thi Thiên Thần còn muốn nói tiếp đi cái gì, chuông cửa lại tại đây khi vang lên một tiếng.

"Khách phòng phục vụ đến !" Bạch Trạm vội hướng cửa đi tới.

"Bạch tiên sinh, Thiên Thần ca, buổi sáng tốt lành."

"Ngươi..." Ngoài cửa đứng chính là Vu Hỏa Hỏa, ngày hôm qua bị Bạch Trạm cự tuyệt đứa bé kia.

"Là như thế này, trận tiếp theo diễn là cùng Thiên Thần ca đánh lôi đài, nghe nói lưu đạo còn ở phía sau bỏ thêm một hồi trò văn;, buổi sáng quyền anh đài là không , ta nghĩ thỉnh Thiên Thần ca đi qua đối diễn có thể chứ?" Hắn xuyên một thân vận động sam, có chuẩn bị mà đến.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa là một cái thông minh hài tử, hắn biết chuyện tối ngày hôm qua đã phiên thiên , cho nên hiện tại chỉ đề trước mắt, Bạch Trạm cũng coi như chuyện gì đều không phát sinh quá, đem người làm vào phòng trong, vừa nói: "Chính là đánh lôi đài diễn không là có võ thay sao, ngươi không tất..."

Loại này thần tượng nghệ nhân quyền anh diễn đều có chuyên nghiệp thế thân, chẳng những thân cao béo gầy gần, mà ngay cả mỗ cái nhoáng lên một cái mà qua nháy mắt đều có thể lấy giả đánh tráo, mà chánh chủ chỉ cần cấp vài cái gần mặt đặc tả là đủ rồi.

"Ta cùng lưu đạo thân thỉnh , muốn thử xem không cần thế thân." Vu Hỏa Hỏa biểu tình thực kiên định.

"Nhưng là... Lưu đạo có thể đồng ý?" Ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy không có khả năng, Vu Hỏa Hỏa cùng Thi Thiên Thần chênh lệch quá lớn, vô luận là từ thể trạng thượng hay là đối với lực đạo nắm chắc thượng, loại này động tác diễn vẫn là cùng thế thân chụp tương đối ổn thỏa, vạn nhất cường thế một chút kia phương không khống chế được, hoặc là đâu cái động tác xuất hiện sai lầm, thương tổn đến mặt làm như thế nào? Mặt sau diễn còn chụp không vỗ? Liền tính không bị thương, nhưng một cái không trải qua võ thuật huấn luyện hài tử, hắn mặc dù lại gặp biểu diễn, động tác của hắn cũng không lừa được người xem.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa ngại ngùng nhếch môi: "Lưu đạo không đồng ý, hắn nói chỉ cho ta nửa ngày thời gian, hắn buổi chiều đến nghiệm thu, muốn là đến lúc đó còn không phải như vậy hồi sự, liền vẫn là dùng thế thân."

Bạch Trạm triều Thi Thiên Thần nhìn lại, người sau đã bộ thượng bó sát người lưng, hắn liếc mắt Vu Hỏa Hỏa: "Đi thôi, đi thử thử, không có gì đáng ngại, bất kể là với ngươi luyện vẫn là cùng võ thay luyện, dù sao đều là luyện!"

"Cám ơn Thiên Thần ca!" Vu Hỏa Hỏa ánh mắt sáng lên.

Đi vào lều trong, võ thuật chỉ đạo đã ở nơi đó chờ .

Cùng võ thuật lão sư chào hỏi sau, hai người nhảy lên cái bàn, Bạch Trạm tìm trương ghế ngồi ở cái bàn dưới xem cuộc vui.

Loại này biểu diễn tính chất vật lộn mấu chốt ở chỗ như thế nào đánh đẹp mắt lại không sai lệch, hai người còn muốn có đến có hướng, động tác hàm tiếp đến đương, này đó đặt ở biệt diễn viên trên người không tính cái gì nan đề, nhưng Thi Thiên Thần cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa hai người không ngừng thân hình kém cách xa, mà ngay cả lực lượng cùng tốc độ cũng đều là một trời một vực, nhìn một hồi, Bạch Trạm đã cảm thấy não nhân đau.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa thái độ thật nghiêm túc, hãn cũng không ít xuất, nhưng hai người đứng ở trên đài lại mãn không là như vậy một sự việc, tựa như diều hâu giằng co tiểu kê, cuối cùng tiểu kê còn thắng, này ai có thể tín? ?

Võ chỉ cũng thực bất đắc dĩ, "Hỏa hỏa, động tác này ngươi nếu nhanh một chút..."

"Hỏa hỏa, ngươi cái này lực độ vẫn là không đủ..."

"Hỏa hỏa, ngươi né tránh thời điểm không cần chính là nghiêng đầu, ngươi xem hắn như vậy vẫy quyền lại đây, ngươi chỉ nghiêng đầu là lóe không khai , muốn chỉnh thể lóe, ân, đối, như vậy đến nơi, nhưng là tốc độ..."

Vài cái hiệp xuống dưới, Vu Hỏa Hỏa đã mệt đến ngất ngư, tuy rằng thái độ của hắn thập phần chuyên nghiệp, võ thuật lão sư nói như thế nào hắn liền như thế nào, nhưng dù sao cũng là lâm thời cuống lên mới lo ôm chân Phật, hiệu quả vẫn là không đủ làm người ta vừa lòng.

Trái lại Thi Thiên Thần, này đó huấn luyện với hắn mà nói đã là trẻ con, từ khi biết chính mình muốn thử diễn là một cái quyền anh tay sau hắn liền mời tới chuyên nghiệp quyền anh huấn luyện, loại này huấn luyện với hắn mà nói này ý nghĩa cận ở chỗ biểu diễn, tại sao có thể lấy giả đánh tráo "Thâu" .

"Hỏa hỏa, muốn hay không nghỉ ngơi một chút?" Võ thuật lão sư hỏi.

"Không, không cần, buổi chiều... Lưu đạo muốn kiểm tra ..." Vu Hỏa Hỏa mồm to quán vận động đồ uống, cả người như là từ trong sông mới vừa mò đi lên dường như, mồ hôi ướt đẫm, thở hồng hộc.

"Ai, ngươi như vậy luyện đi xuống, liền tính lưu đạo kia vượt qua kiểm tra rồi, ngày mai ngươi cũng sẽ bởi vì cơ bắp nhức mỏi liên thủ đều nâng không đứng dậy ." Võ thuật lão sư nhắc nhở đạo.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa biểu tình rõ ràng cứng đờ, trong mắt vẫn luôn nhiên đấu ý bịt kín một tầng ám ảnh, hắn theo bản năng triều dưới đài Bạch Trạm nhìn lại, người sau môi mỏng nhếch, thần sắc cùng tối hôm qua cự tuyệt hắn khi nhất dạng, bình tĩnh vô sóng. Vu Hỏa Hỏa cứng ngắc thu hồi tầm mắt, từ trợ lý trên tay tiếp nhận khăn mặt xoa xoa đầu mồ hôi trên mặt, tính toán tiếp tục đầu nhập huấn luyện.

Thi Thiên Thần tại một bên đem này vi diệu chi tiết thu vào đáy mắt, lúc này chủ động mở miệng nói: "Ta nghĩ tập luyện lời kịch, tân thêm lời kịch ngươi bối sao?"

"Ta... Còn không có nhìn." Vu Hỏa Hỏa sửng sốt.

"Kia liền hiện tại nhìn." Thi Thiên Thần không cho giải thích nhảy xuống, đi vào Bạch Trạm bên cạnh, tùy ý cầm lấy lưng ghế dựa thượng đắp khăn mặt một bên lau mặt, một bên nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Hắn là làm cho ngươi xem sao?"

Bạch Trạm mặt không đổi sắc: "Có lẽ đi."

"Đau lòng sao?"

"Một chút."

Thi Thiên Thần nhướng mày, không đợi hắn sủa bậy, Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Ngươi xử lý man hảo, đi đối diễn đi, biệt đem người lượng ."

Đoạn này đối thủ diễn rất đơn giản, là theo trước quyền anh tái sau đó nội dung vở kịch, phát sinh tại phòng nghỉ trong.

Hắc báo đã thua bởi mới ra đời với Tiểu Phàm, hơn nữa thua tâm phục khẩu phục, đối mặt tuổi trẻ người thắng, hắc báo cúi xuống cao ngạo đầu lâu, bên miệng tràn ra cười khổ: "Nguyên bản tưởng rằng có thể thắng, trận này tiền thưởng là nghiệp dư tái trong cao nhất , hiện tại xem ra, vẫn phải là đi đánh hắc quyền..."

Với Tiểu Phàm khiếp sợ: "Ngươi chính là vì tiền thưởng mới đánh quyền sao?"

"Đương nhiên."

"Kia quyền anh đối với ngươi tới nói, ý nghĩa làm sao ở đây?"

Hắc báo khinh miệt khơi mào khóe miệng: "Chỉ có tiểu hài tử mới giảng ý nghĩa, người thành niên đều là nhìn ích lợi ." Nói xong, hắn giơ giơ lên tay, tiêu sái đi xa.

Kỳ thật Bạch Trạm cũng không nhìn ra tăng thêm đoạn này diễn ý nghĩa ở chỗ nào? Chỉ vì lại xông ra một chút nhân vật chính cao thượng ôm ấp tình cảm sao? Bất quá mấy cái kia "Tà mị mỉm cười" Bạch Trạm vẫn là vừa lòng , thích hợp chúng ta hắc báo!

Đối diện đoạn này trò văn; sau đó, tại Vu Hỏa Hỏa năn nỉ hạ, Thi Thiên Thần lại cùng hắn luyện sẽ quyền, quả thực như võ thuật lão sư đã nói, không cần chờ đến ngày mai, hiện tại Vu Hỏa Hỏa liền có điểm nâng không nổi cánh tay , hắn thực sốt ruột, hắn là thật sự rất trọng thị này bộ phim, cuối cùng hắn thoát lực ngồi xổm ngồi ở trên đài, cái gì hình tượng cũng không để ý, chính là tứ ngưỡng bát xoa (*Hình chữ X) dựa vào giác trụ thở dốc, hắn trợ lý không ngừng giúp hắn mát xa bả vai cùng cánh tay, nhưng không có gì dùng được.

Bạch Trạm có thể cảm nhận được cái loại này tuyệt vọng, cái loại này chính mình đã thực cố gắng nhưng như trước cảm giác bất lực.

Cho nên suy nghĩ muốn giao ra chín phần mười giải bài thi trước, phải làm túc một trăm 20' công khóa, lâm thời cuống lên mới lo ôm chân Phật, phật cũng không có cách.

Buổi chiều tại lưu đạo tự mình nghiệm thu sau, quyết định vẫn là bắt đầu dùng thế thân, Vu Hỏa Hỏa chỉ phụ trách lộ diện.

Thiếu niên trên mặt còn mang theo kịch liệt vận động sau dư vị, bị trực tiếp phủ định đả kích làm hắn hiện tại sắc mặt thoạt đỏ thoạt trắng, thoạt nhìn rất là đáng thương, tại đạo diễn đám người sau khi rời đi, hắn cự tuyệt trợ lý nâng, chính mình dịch đã cứng còng chân một chút từ quyền anh trên đài cọ xuống dưới, tại không người chú ý tới góc, hắn đưa tay lau ánh mắt, nhìn như là lau mồ hôi, thực tế là tại lau rụng kia thật sự nhịn không được mà hạ xuống nước mắt.

Bạch Trạm thở dài, vẫn là nhịn không được, hai ba bước đi đến Vu Hỏa Hỏa bên cạnh, thấp giọng nói: "Kỳ thật ngươi có thể cấp với Tiểu Phàm thêm một điểm nhỏ động tác."

"Ân?" Vu Hỏa Hỏa đầu tiên là ngây ra một lúc, lập tức ý thức được cái gì, mãnh liệt triều Bạch Trạm quay sang.

"Tiếp tục nghiên cứu kịch bản, nghiên cứu nhân vật, cấp nhân vật thêm một chút hắn chuyên thuộc động tác nhỏ, có trợ giúp cùng mặt khác hai người khác nhau khai." Bạch Trạm mặt không đổi sắc nói xong này đó liền bước nhanh đi xa.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa đứng ở tại chỗ nhiều lần nhấm nuốt lời nói này, dần dần trong mắt của hắn mạnh xuất hiện xuất thanh linh quang mang.

Chương 19: mạch thượng tang

"Ngươi cùng hắn nói cái gì ?" Trở lại gian phòng, Thi Thiên Thần đem Bạch Trạm ngăn chặn,

Bạch Trạm nhướng mày: "Có ý kiến?"

Thi Thiên Thần từ trong hàm răng bài trừ hai chữ: "Nào dám."

"Nhanh đi tẩy đi, toát mồ hôi toàn thân." Bạch Trạm đem hắn hướng phòng tắm đuổi đi, chờ buồng vệ sinh cửa đóng lại sau, hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra hồi nhìn hôm nay lục dàn dựng kịch video, di động phản ứng kỳ chậm, thật vất vả bắt đầu truyền phát tin , một bàn tay từ phía sau đáp đi lên, là Thi Thiên Thần.

Bạch Trạm nhíu mày: "Ngươi tại sao lại đi ra ?"

"Ta phát hiện ngươi còn thật rất thật sự có tài , thâm tàng bất lộ a!"

"Vậy ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn nghe lời." Bạch Trạm tiếp tục nhìn di động.

"Bây giờ còn không đủ ngoan sao?" Thi Thiên Thần hạ giọng, đồng thời thân thể cong xuống dưới, môi đứng ở Bạch Trạm hữu nhĩ phụ cận.

Di động quá chậm, Bạch Trạm không bỏ được điểm tạm dừng, chỉ phải nhất tâm nhị dụng, nghiêm túc suy tư một chút, gật gật đầu: "Còn có thể."

"Phần thưởng kia một chút."

"Thưởng cho cái gì?" Bạch Trạm thình lình vừa nghiêng đầu, phát hiện Thi Thiên Thần môi cùng hái má của mình khoảng cách chỉ có 0. 01 cm, hắn tóc gáy nháy mắt dựng thẳng đi lên, cũng không cố thượng chiếu cố lão gia di động , hắn cọ đứng lên.

Thi Thiên Thần chỉa chỉa môi của mình, "Loại tình huống này bình thường muốn thưởng một nụ hôn, nhạ, này." Hắn đi bước một triều Bạch Trạm đến gần, bọc mang theo hôi hổi nhiệt khí.

Bạch Trạm lui không thể lui, Thi Thiên Thần mặt càng ngày càng gần.

Hắn mỗi một sợi tóc đều dựng thẳng đi lên, hắn không thể không tiếp nhận hôn, hắn diễn quá nhiều như vậy nhân vật, nói qua nhiều như vậy tràng luyến ái — nhưng đều chỉ giới hạn trong màn ảnh trong, nếu không là đạo diễn yêu cầu, hôn môi hắn đều sẽ số nhớ, giống hiện tại loại này tùy tiện nói hai câu nói liền muốn thân một chút, xin lỗi, lăn.

"Không phải đi tắm rửa sao? Còn ở lại chỗ này háo cái gì?" Bạch Trạm đầu dựa thượng vách tường, nhoẻn miệng cười.

Thi Thiên Thần theo dõi hắn, tròng mắt chậm rãi sáng, hắn cũng nhoẻn miệng cười: "Hảo, kia ngươi chờ ta!"

Chờ em rể ngươi!

Nghe thấy trong phòng vệ sinh thủy tiếng vang lên đến, Bạch Trạm bay nhanh lòe ra gian phòng.

Bạch Trạm sát một trán mồ hôi lạnh, có chút sờ không chuẩn tình huống, trước hai ngày hỏi hắn còn nói không biết là thẳng là cong đâu, hiện tại liền như vậy không khó ăn ? Không là một thấy mình liền phiền sao? Không là đem Bạch Trạm đương tiểu toái thúc sai sử sao? Hiện tại đột nhiên như vậy như vậy, cái đó và đối nhà mình bảo mẫu nhất thời nghĩ ra có cái gì phân biệt? Kẻ có tiền đều hảo này khẩu?

Chẳng lẽ là nghẹn phá hủy?

Rất có thể.

Tăng thêm đến đoàn phim mấy ngày nay, dù sao liền Bạch Trạm sở hiểu rõ thời gian tuyến trong, qua loa tính ra đại thiếu gia đại khái có hai tuần lễ không có tính sinh hoạt, có lẽ đặt ở bên cạnh trên thân người không tính chuyện này, nhưng là có lẽ thói quen hàng đêm sênh ca đại thiếu gia căn bản không thể thỏa mãn với năm ngón tay cô nương, cho nên liền bụng đói ăn quàng .

Điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ đi phía trái quải, xuyên qua một cái ăn vặt phố, bên kia có một mảnh nhỏ quán bar tụ tập mà, nguyên lai hạ diễn sau đó đoàn phim người thường xuyên sẽ đi qua uống một chén, ra vẻ cũng có làm cái kia nghề nghiệp , nếu không đi chỗ đó cho hắn tìm một cái?

Không nên không nên, hắn đối phương diện này nghiệp vụ không quen, hắn nhìn không chuẩn người, vạn nhất gọi tới chính là cái lắm mồm , đem sự tình thống đi ra ngoài làm như thế nào? Lại nói hắn cũng không biết Thi Thiên Thần có cái gì không đặc biệt yêu thích, vạn vừa thích bị như vậy như vậy... Truyền đi hình tượng đã có thể xong rồi.

Trong lòng tuy rằng nghĩ không nên không nên, nhưng là cước bộ vẫn là hướng quán bar phố phương hướng đi, bị náo nhiệt phố cảnh một tô đậm, tâm tình cũng quy về bình tĩnh, hẻm nhỏ cuối là kia phiến quen thuộc ánh đèn, chiêu bài nhỏ nhất kia gia "Lãng tử" đúng là hắn đã từng cùng vòng trong người hạ diễn sau uống xoàng một ly xác định địa điểm cơm đi, chẳng qua mỗi lần hắn đều là cuối cùng một cái từ cửa sau trực tiếp tiến vào ghế lô, hắn đến thời điểm rượu cùng đồ ăn đều đã thượng tề.

Từng bước một triều kia đoàn quang ảnh đi đến, Bạch Trạm trong lòng từ từ nổi lên một chút mềm mại.

Hắn hiện tại không là Hứa Bội , không cần lại che giấu thật cẩn thận ... Như vậy người kia, còn tại không tại?

Hắn khắc chế lực luôn luôn thực cường, nhưng là tránh cũng không thể tránh vẫn là bị Thi Thiên Thần gợi lên hơi có chút y niệm, trọng sinh trước, hắn vẫn là Hứa Bội khi, từng có quá một lần, nhất tiếp cận với phóng túng, chính là tại lãng tử.

Từ cửa chính đi vào, tìm bartender muốn một ly Whiskey, Bạch Trạm chọn nhất hẻo lánh góc ngồi xuống, nơi này luôn luôn chỉ làm khách quen mua bán, cho nên người không là rất nhiều, ánh sáng ngược lại là đủ ám, ấn tượng trong, bartender tổng tại chán đến chết chà lau thủy tinh ly, Bạch Trạm thậm chí hoài nghi hắn mỗi lần sát đều là cùng chỉ thủy tinh ly.

Lạnh lẽo rượu lướt qua yết hầu, chuyện cũ như khói trần xẹt qua.

Ấn tượng trong người nọ ngũ quan diện mạo đều đã mơ hồ, nhưng tên của hắn lại thật sâu khắc vào trong óc, đại khái là bảy tám năm trước đi, lúc ấy chính mình diễn viên chính kịch truyền hình đang tại nhiệt bá, gọi « mạch thượng tang » .

Người nọ lấy ôn nhu giọng điệu đối hắn nói: "Lượn lờ thành biên liễu, thanh thanh mạch thượng tang. Chúng ta rất có duyên a, ta kêu thành biên liễu, Hứa Bội, thật cao hứng gặp được ngươi."

Thấy hắn nhận ra chính mình, dựa theo hắn cẩn thận chặt chẽ tính tình, hẳn là đệ nhất thời gian phủ nhận, hoặc là nghĩa chính ngôn từ cảnh cáo đối phương không cần bại lộ hành tung của mình, nhưng là lúc ấy hắn chính là ngơ ngác hỏi: "Đây là ngươi thực danh sao?"

Đối phương chính là ôn nhu cười, Hứa Bội chưa từng thấy qua một người nam nhân có thể đem dương cương cùng tuấn mỹ kết hợp đến tốt như vậy, cho dù tại vòng trong cũng không có, hôn ám ánh sáng cùng vừa vặn cồn hình thành tuyệt diệu không khí, không biết sao, hắn đã bị hôn, đối phương hôn cùng hắn cười nhất dạng, nhẹ nhàng ôn nhu.

Khi đó Hứa Bội đã tại nhảy hồng trên đường, gặp qua hoặc tiêu trí hoặc tuấn tú mỹ vô số người, lại bị cái này mềm nhẹ hôn chọc cho giống cái mới nếm thử trái cấm người thiếu niên, hắn vựng đào đào nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương, trong lòng lại tại đánh trống reo hò, giống một cái van bị đẩy ra rồi, chỉ nhẹ nhẹ một cái, tiết xuất cũng là rốt cuộc quan không ngừng cự hải nước lũ.

"Ta tổ tông ai, ngươi còn hỏi nhân gia có phải là thật hay không danh? Này rõ ràng là một cái 'Thiếu gia' a, ngươi thiếu nói với hắn vài câu đi, vạn nhất bị chụp được đến sẽ không tốt!"

Sau lại là của hắn trợ lý đúng lúc xuất hiện, bị mang ly khi hắn nhịn không được quay đầu lại vọng liếc mắt một cái, thành biên liễu ngồi ở nguyên lai vị trí không hề động, như cũ ôn nhu đối hắn mỉm cười, dùng hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm đối hắn nói bai bai.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho là mình là cái loại này vô dục vô cầu người, nhưng là thành biên liễu dạng tại bên miệng cười cùng mềm nhẹ tiếng nói cũng là trong mộng kia chỉ tác loạn tay.

Từ đó về sau, Hứa Bội luôn luôn tại phủ định chính mình, hắn dùng càng nhiều công tác nhét đầy không dư thời gian, hắn không dám đi sai bước nhầm một bước, thành danh sau hắn so bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều càng cẩn thận, hắn mỗi khi đêm khuya bừng tỉnh đều bởi vì giống một cái ác mộng, trong mộng hắn dẫm tại lưỡi dao thượng, lòng bàn chân đã cắt đến máu tươi đầm đìa, hắn lại chỉ có thể đi phía trước đi, không thể đình, càng không thể trở về nhìn, người kia thủy chung tại đối hắn ôn nhu cười.

Lượn lờ thành biên liễu, thanh thanh mạch thượng tang...

Uống cạn rượu trong chén, Bạch Trạm không khỏi cười khổ, hắn hiện tại đã không là Hứa Bội , hắn không cần lại như đi trên băng mỏng, lo trước lo sau , hắn hiện tại chỉ là một tiểu nhân vật, hắn hoàn toàn có thể phóng túng chính mình.

Nhưng lại đã cảnh còn người mất.

Cái kia chỉ dùng một câu, một cái mỉm cười, một nụ hôn làm hắn không kềm chế được nam người đã cũng không biết đã đi đâu. Hắn thật là thiếu gia sao? Hứa Bội cũng không quan tâm, hắn sắm vai quá đủ loại nhân vật, am hiểu sâu các loại tiểu nhân vật ái hận tình cừu, mỗi người đều cất giấu một đoạn câu chuyện, cho dù đã từng huy hoàng như hắn Hứa Bội, hiện giờ cũng không cũng biến thành bừa bãi vô danh Bạch Trạm.

Cho nên, đối phương thân phận chức nghiệp địa vị lại tính cái gì.

Chính là nếu gặp lại thấy, nhân gia chỉ sợ đã chướng mắt hiện tại chính mình.

... ...

Gần tới đêm khuya, Bạch Trạm trộm đạo lưu hồi khách sạn, lấy Thi Thiên Thần hôm nay lượng vận động, hẳn là đã ngủ say.

Hắn rón ra rón rén đi tiến gian phòng, rón ra rón rén cởi giày, trên giường, rón ra rón rén đắp lên chăn... Hắn thủy chung dùng khóe mắt chú ý cách vách giường động tĩnh, tên kia ngủ đến thực trầm, trong ngực phập phồng có hứng thú, thực hảo, một đêm này đi qua, việc này liền phiên thiên .

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn đem chăn đắp lên, một cái bóng đen liền nặng nề áp đi lên.

Sau trọng sinh Hứa Bội sắp nghênh đón chức nghiệp trên đường đạo thứ nhất khiêu chiến.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Bị oán ở trên giường, Bạch Trạm khí thế vẫn cứ thực đủ.

Thi Thiên Thần so với hắn rống đến càng lớn tiếng: "Ngươi làm gì? ! Còn hỏi ta! Tắm rửa xong đi ra ngươi người đâu! ?"

"Ta không có thói quen như vậy nói chuyện, ngươi đi xuống." Bạch Trạm ra tay đẩy hắn, bàn tay hạ là cổ động cơ bắp cùng xao động nhiệt khí.

"Ta nghĩ đến ngươi thực nguyện ý." Thi Thiên Thần thay đổi phó làn điệu, tư thế không thay đổi, nhưng là đằng ra một bàn tay từ bên trên vuốt ve Bạch Trạm hai má, "Tiểu bạch, đừng giả bộ , không là vẫn luôn ngóng trông ta đối ngươi như vậy sao?" Đối phương ngón cái lướt qua Bạch Trạm cằm, mang theo một mảnh run rẩy.

"Thi Thiên Thần." Bạch Trạm từng chữ không ngừng nói, "Ta không hy vọng giữa chúng ta biến thành cái loại này quan hệ, hơn nữa ta đối với ngươi tuyệt không có cái loại này hứng thú."

Cảm giác phúc tại chính mình phía trên thân thể đột nhiên cứng đờ.

"Không có khả năng!" Thi Thiên Thần tức đến khó thở: "Phạm vi bách lý, không có so với ta càng soái nam nhân, ngươi làm sao có thể đối ta không có hứng thú? Ngươi không là thích nam nhân sao? Ta không tốt sao?"

Nói xong, cái tay kia lại hoạt hướng Bạch Trạm cổ, Bạch Trạm bảo trì trấn tĩnh, hít sâu vào một hơi, nói: "Ta phát hiện ta còn là càng thích nữ nhân."

"Thật không?" Thi Thiên Thần dừng lại động tác, lần thứ hai áp chế đến, thân thể giật giật: "Vậy ngươi như thế nào ngạnh ?"

Bạch Trạm đối hắn hạ lưu không thể nhịn được nữa: "Đổi ai bị như vậy đè nặng cọ đều sẽ ngạnh đi! ?"

"Hảo đi, ngươi đối với ta không có hứng thú, không quan hệ, ta đối với ngươi có hứng thú là đến nơi." Nói xong, mặt của hắn phúc xuống dưới, đây là muốn hôn môi a!

Bạch Trạm tả xoay hữu xoay chính là không cho hắn thân đến miệng, nhất thời hai người đều thực chật vật.

"Ngươi có hứng thú liền đi ra ngoài tìm! Bên ngoài có rượu đi phố, đánh xe mười phút! Nhớ rõ đeo lên kính râm!" Bạch Trạm một bên trốn một bên kêu.

"Không là ngươi nói phải cẩn thận sao! Ta sợ bị lưu nhược điểm!" Thi Thiên Thần vội vàng tìm miệng.

"Ngươi liền như vậy bụng đói ăn quàng sao! !"

"Đại gia đều là nam nhân, cho nhau giải quyết một chút làm sao vậy! ? Ta đủ có thể , người khác thảo phấn, ta thảo người đại diện — "

"Thi Thiên Thần!"

"Làm chi? !"

"Ngươi muốn là thật dám đụng đến ta, chúng ta liền một nhịp hai tán!"

Lời nói ra hạ sau, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy thân sức ép lên chợt giảm bớt.

Thi Thiên Thần biểu tình khó có thể miêu tả, hỗn tạp kinh ngạc, không cam, còn có phẫn nộ, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi liền như vậy chướng mắt ta sao?"

"..." Bạch Trạm không biết nên như thế nào đáp, chính là trong ngực không ngừng phập phồng, còn không có từ vừa rồi giãy dụa trung bình ổn xuống dưới.

Thi Thiên Thần duy trì khóa tại Bạch Trạm trên người tư thế, trong bóng tối thấy không rõ biểu tình, nhưng Bạch Trạm đã thu được cảnh báo giải trừ tín hiệu, hắn không xác định chính mình câu nào chọc đến đối phương, là một nhịp hai tán, hãy để cho hắn đi ra ngoài tìm, hãy để cho hai người đều thực mất mặt trốn hôn... Tóm lại, hắn không muốn cùng Thi Thiên Thần biến thành cái loại này quan hệ.

Chương 20: vẫy biệt

Ngày hôm sau sự tình liền phiên thiên , ai cũng không có nhắc lại, hai người vẫn là trước ở chung hình thức, giống như chuyện tối ngày hôm qua thật sự chính là nhất thời xúc động.

Đó cũng là bọn họ tại « tuyệt sắc vết thương » cuối cùng một tuồng kịch, suất diễn an bài đến thực mãn, buổi sáng cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa võ thay đánh quyền, buổi chiều phối hợp Vu Hỏa Hỏa vỗ vài cái đặc tả màn ảnh, sau đó thuận thế vỗ đơn thêm đối thoại.

Động tác diễn cơ hồ đều là một lần quá, võ thay thực chuyên nghiệp, chụp ảnh-quay phim trước luyện một lần liền cơ bản đối thượng lẫn nhau kịch bản, lưu đạo thực thưởng thức Thi Thiên Thần, mãnh liệt tỏ vẻ hy vọng lại có cơ hội hợp tác.

Xuống ngọ một tuồng kịch trung, Vu Hỏa Hỏa cũng giao ra vừa lòng giải bài thi, hắn phảng phất là trong một đêm thông suốt .

Tại hắc báo nói ra đánh quyền đánh chỉ là vì tiền thưởng khi, với Tiểu Phàm bất khả tư nghị mở to hai mắt, hắn một bên triều đối phương hư hoảng mấy quyền một bên chất vấn nói: "Như vậy, quyền anh, đối với ngươi mà nói, ý nghĩa làm sao ở đây? !" Mỗi một nhớ ra quyền đều không bàn mà hợp ý nhau lời kịch vận luật, cái này động tác nhỏ tăng thêm lệnh trận này đối thoại sức dãn mười phần.

Đây không phải là viết tại kịch bản trong , Thi Thiên Thần cũng không ngờ đến gặp được như vậy lâm tràng phát huy, nhưng là hoàn hảo, hắn cho dù kinh ngạc, cảm xúc cũng còn tại diễn trung, bởi vậy đạo diễn cũng không có gọi dừng.

Hắn thuận thế bắt được với Tiểu Phàm vẫy tới quyền, niệm xuất tiếp theo câu lời kịch: "Chỉ có tiểu hài tử mới giảng ý nghĩa, người thành niên đều là nhìn ích lợi ." Nói xong, trường nhướng mày, lộ ra một cái không thất âm trầm mỉm cười.

Không chờ đối phương phản ứng, hắn bỏ ra tay, xoay người mở ra phòng nghỉ môn nghênh ngang mà đi.

Màn ảnh tại đây khi nhắm ngay chính là hắc báo bóng dáng, mà với Tiểu Phàm thân hình thì bị tận lực mơ hồ hóa, nhưng Vu Hỏa Hỏa cũng không có bởi vậy tiết rụng, hắn thủy chung tại diễn trong, bờ vai của hắn băng đến tử khẩn, hai tay thì rủ tại đùi hai bên nắm chặt thành quyền, hắn dùng cái này động tác nhỏ biểu đạt có hay không nói ra khỏi miệng lời kịch, với Tiểu Phàm thống hận loại này miệt thị vận động tinh thần nhân, hắn hận không thể đuổi theo mau lại cùng đối phương thống khoái đánh một hồi.

"Ok! ! Một màn này phi thường tốt! Hỏa hỏa có tiến bộ —" lần đầu tiên được đến đạo diễn biểu dương, Vu Hỏa Hỏa hưng phấn được yêu thích đều đỏ lên , cả người đều tràn ngập bị khẳng định vui sướng.

Hắn theo bản năng triều Bạch Trạm nhìn lại, người sau ăn ý đối hắn gật gật đầu.

Có thể nói, bởi vì này một màn diễn, Vu Hỏa Hỏa hiện nay là XYZ tổ hợp trong duy nhất đem nhân vật diễn sống .

Đồng dạng là vừa hạ diễn Thi Thiên Thần thấy đến này ngắn ngủi giao lưu, khó chịu nhéo nhéo nắm tay, đem chỉ lễ nắm chặt đến rắc vang.

Vừa vặn lúc này có truyền thông thăm ban, ấn lệ trước phỏng vấn đạo diễn, sau đó phỏng vấn chủ yếu diễn viên, màn ảnh trước nhắm ngay chữ cái tổ hợp đội trưởng Tạ Phong, sau đó là lưu lượng giang đem tử Triệu Vũ, cuối cùng mới là Vu Hỏa Hỏa.

Bởi vì mới vừa chụp xong cùng hắc báo suất diễn, hiện tại Vu Hỏa Hỏa xuyên ngược lại là nhất đoạt mắt , nhất kiện tơ lụa dục bào, bên hông hệ mang tùng tùng vãn khởi, tuy rằng dáng người gầy điểm không có gì liêu, nhưng là thiếu niên cảm mười phần, thon dài cổ cùng tinh xảo xương quai xanh đều thực đẹp mắt, màn ảnh tại trên người hắn dừng lại, mau môn một trận cuồng ấn, chụp đến chính hải khi, phóng viên thống thống camera, ý bảo hắn màn ảnh hướng đi lên điểm.

Thi Thiên Thần đang đứng tại Vu Hỏa Hỏa phía sau cách đó không xa, đối truyền thông đến nói đây là một trương khuôn mặt mới, hơn nữa là nhất trương rất có nhìn đầu khuôn mặt mới.

Chỉ thấy hắn xuyên cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa cùng khoản màu đen tơ lụa dục bào, nhưng bởi vì vóc người cao, lại hiện ra không đồng dạng như vậy gợi cảm phong tình, lồng ngực của hắn đại lạt lạt sưởng , loã lồ một thân xốc vác cơ bắp, một đạo thâm sắc vết sẹo từ ngực tà phách tới lặc hạ, có vẻ eo khẩn trí mà lực đạo mười phần... Gặp qua vô số tuấn nam mỹ nhân người quay phim rất có nhãn lực kính, màn ảnh nhắm ngay Thi Thiên Thần liền bất động, nhưng mà không đợi hắn đè xuống mau môn, màn ảnh trước một mảnh hắc ám, một người tuổi còn trẻ người che ở màn ảnh trước.

"Xin lỗi, nhà của ta nghệ nhân hiện nay không tiếp nhận phỏng vấn." Lại là một cái khuôn mặt mới, không biết là làm chi , nhưng là nói chuyện còn rất ổn.

Không chờ phóng viên mở miệng, hắn liền lôi kéo cái kia tân nhân soái ca rời đi.

Phóng viên cùng camera hai mặt nhìn nhau: "Không là, còn có không muốn phỏng vấn ? Chúng ta không đi nhầm mà đi?"

Cự tuyệt phỏng vấn người đương nhiên là Bạch Trạm, theo hắn tránh ra sau, Thi Thiên Thần cũng thực không giải: "Vì cái gì không làm cho bọn họ chụp?"

"Ngươi xem bọn hắn cái kia phá màn ảnh, có thể đem ngươi chụp đẹp mắt sao?" Bạch Trạm gợn sóng không sợ hãi.

"Ta như thế nào chụp đều đẹp mắt." Thi tổng không phục.

Bạch Trạm chỉ phải nhiều giải thích vài câu: "Ngươi cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa đồng thời nhập kính, ngươi so với hắn cao một cái đầu, hậu kỳ sắp chữ sẽ đem ngươi ót tài rụng, ta hy vọng ngươi lần đầu tiên lộ diện là tại diễn trong, mà không phải loại này bắt gió bắt bóng một cái chụp hình, vẫn là làm nền."

"Hiểu chưa?" Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn.

"Minh bạch ."

Sự thật chứng minh, nhà này truyền thông quả thực thực không đáng tin, ngày hôm sau thăm ban « tuyệt sắc vết thương » tin tức liền thượng giải trí đầu đề.

Đại tiêu đề là: XYZ sơ thí màn ảnh!

Đề phụ là: Là thật quyền anh vẫn là làm tú, thỉnh nhìn độc nhất sưu tầm!

Vừa thấy loại này bác ánh mắt khởi tiêu đề phương thức chỉ biết nội dung khách quan không đến đâu đi, bị đạo diễn biểu dương cũng nghiêm túc luyện quyền Vu Hỏa Hỏa cơ hồ không nói tới một chữ, trang báo chiếm được lớn nhất vẫn là Tạ Phong cùng Triệu Vũ, kịch bản thức chụp diễn tâm đắc liền như vậy ít ỏi vài câu, càng nhiều vẫn là biên tập từ fan góc độ đối bọn họ thổi phồng.

Cạnh tranh thật sự là không chỗ không tại, cho dù là một cùng từ thiếu niên thời đại dốc sức làm tới đồng bọn, tại ích lợi trước mặt cuối cùng cũng đem mỗi người đi một ngả.

Thi Thiên Thần một bên nhìn một bên hỏi: "Hạt dẻ giải trí, ngươi là làm sao biết bọn họ không đáng tin ?"

Bạch Trạm một bên thu thập mình hành lý một bên đáp: "Xem bọn hắn dùng màn ảnh sẽ biết, một chút cũng không chuyên nghiệp."

"Chậc chậc... Khó trách Vu Hỏa Hỏa lão kề cận ngươi."

Bạch Trạm dừng lại động tác: "Đừng nói lung tung."

Đến đây mới thôi, Thi Thiên Thần toàn bộ suất diễn đều đã hơ khô thẻ tre, vi không ảnh hưởng những người khác công tác, bọn họ chỉ cùng đạo diễn thông báo một tiếng, quyết định màn đêm buông xuống lặng lẽ ly tổ.

Như là hưởng ứng lệnh triệu tập Thi Thiên Thần nói dường như, vừa tới đến địa hạ ga ra, Vu Hỏa Hỏa liền toát ra đến, hắn tha thiết tiếp nhận Bạch Trạm trên tay vali: "Thiên Thần ca, Bạch ca, ta đến đưa đưa các ngươi."

Tại Thi Thiên Thần nghiền ngẫm nhìn chăm chú hạ, Bạch Trạm cười nói: "Ngươi có tâm , dư lại diễn chính mình hảo hảo lĩnh hội."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa cúi đầu, thanh âm cư nhiên có chút nghẹn ngào: "Ân! Ta sẽ ! Bạch ca, ngươi, ngươi cũng bảo trọng... Cám ơn ngươi, ta..."

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy." Bạch Trạm sớm thành thói quen từ một cái đoàn phim lao tới một cái khác đoàn phim, cho nên hắn đối ly biệt cũng không có quá thâm cảm xúc, ngược lại là Thi Thiên Thần, cư nhiên phá lệ nói: "Hỏa hỏa a, ngươi cố lên, biệt bị kia lưỡng xem thường ."

"Hắc hắc." Vu Hỏa Hỏa đỏ mặt lau khóe mắt, "Thiên Thần ca, ngươi cũng thế, ngươi là ta nhập đi tới nay gặp qua nhất soái nhất soái , ngươi khẳng định bạo hồng, thật sự!"

Thi Thiên Thần bĩu môi, "Có càng soái vậy là ngươi chưa thấy qua."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa nghiêm túc phản bác: "Không có khả năng!"

Thi Thiên Thần cười liền không nói nữa.

Hắn hành lý chính từ lái xe cùng trợ lý một đám xách lên xe, ô ni mạt khắc thật lớn hậu bị rương bị lấp đầy , bọn họ cũng đến phân biệt thời khắc, Bạch Trạm vỗ vỗ Vu Hỏa Hỏa bả vai, cho hắn cuối cùng một cái đề nghị: "Ưu điểm của ngươi là EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc cao, tuỳ thời mau, ở lại tổ hợp nguyên bản liền không thích hợp ngươi, đan phi kỳ thật là thật tốt suy xét, ngươi có sân khấu biểu diễn đáy, ta đề nghị là... Ngươi có thể thử hướng tống nghệ phương hướng phát triển."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa ánh mắt một chút một chút sáng lên, "Bạch ca, cám ơn ngươi! Chân tâm !"

"Khách khí."

... ...

Ngày hôm sau, Thi Thiên Thần tạm thời bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi, Bạch Trạm đi công ty đưa tin, trên nguyên tắc hắn cũng không cần làm việc đúng giờ, nhưng là mắt thấy mau phát đệ nhất bút tiền lương , hắn cân nhắc vẫn là nhiều lộ hai mặt, lại nói công ty còn quản đốn cơm trưa.

Đem sáng sớm viết hảo công tác hội báo đưa trước đi, buổi chiều liền đã bị Điền San San gọi đến.

"Ta xem ngươi hội báo, cùng tổ khổ cực." Thông lệ hàn huyên sau, Điền San San tung trọng điểm: "Nhưng là về đến tiếp sau lộ tuyến quy hoạch nơi này... Cái này lộ tuyến cũng không phải là không thể được, nhưng ta không thể không nhắc nhở ngươi, nói như vậy cơ hồ không có gì lợi nhuận đáng nói, ta biết ngươi là muốn dùng phương pháp này ma hắn diễn xuất, nhưng là mình không cần sinh hoạt sao? Kỳ thật công ty cũng có chuyên môn vi nghệ nhân chuẩn bị diễn xuất huấn luyện chương trình học, ngươi không suy xét hạ?"

Bạch Trạm vi Thi Thiên Thần chế định đến tiếp sau kế hoạch là trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đại lượng tiếp diễn, không suy xét phiến thù, chỉ cần kịch bản không có trở ngại, nhân vật không trọng dạng là có thể, càng không hề gì suất diễn nhiều ít.

Làm như vậy chỗ tốt là có thể nhanh chóng tích lũy biểu diễn kinh nghiệm, cường hóa diễn viên năng lực cá nhân, nhưng khuyết điểm cũng rõ ràng, một cái tựa như Điền San San nói , không đến tiền, bởi vì này chút nhân vật rất nhiều đều là mặt khác nghệ nhân chọn dư lại , tùy tiện ai đều có thể diễn, nhưng giống Thi Thiên Thần điều kiện tốt như vậy, lại là công ty tính toán trọng điểm bồi dưỡng đối tượng, diễn này đó quá ủy khuất hắn , hơn nữa Bạch Trạm thu vào thực đại bộ phận là cùng Thi Thiên Thần thu vào móc nối , Thi Thiên Thần ăn cơm, hắn liền uống cháo, Thi Thiên Thần uống cháo, hắn cũng chỉ có thể uống nước , bất quá Thi Thiên Thần cho dù uống cháo, uống đến cũng là tổ yến cá muối cháo, cho nên điều này xẹt qua.

Bạch Trạm tương đối lo lắng chính là một vấn đề khác, hắn cấp Thi Thiên Thần chế định lộ tuyến cùng chính mình mới vào thịnh hành cùng loại, cho nên hắn biết rõ sắp gặp phải là cái gì, thì phải là kháng áp năng lực.

Diễn viên đầu nhập một cái nhân vật sau, có thể hay không rất nhanh hút ra đi ra, điểm này rất trọng yếu, chính mình lúc ấy liền không có thể làm được, cho nên lúc đầu lưu lại rất nhiều di chứng, tỷ như ngủ khó khăn từ từ... Nhưng tế cứu đứng lên, Thi Thiên Thần so với chính mình khi đó may mắn nhiều lắm, ít nhất bên cạnh hắn hiện tại có chính mình cái này người đại diện, vừa tại nhân vật cùng kịch bản thượng cho hắn giữ cửa ải, còn có thể giúp hắn nhập diễn, xuất diễn.

Này muốn còn làm không được, kia cũng đừng trục mộng giới diễn nghệ , tiếp tục nằm đương đại gia hảo .

"Nói đến huấn luyện... Ta không phải không tín nhiệm công ty thầy giáo lực lượng, chính là trải qua mấy ngày này ma hợp, ta cảm thấy vẫn là đơn giản thô bạo phương thức tương đối thích hợp hắn, ta cảm thấy hắn kháng áp năng lực vẫn là rất cường , về phần lương thù..." Bạch Trạm thay đổi một bộ cười bộ dáng: "San San tỷ, muốn là thay ta cảm thấy không có lời nói, không bằng làm công ty cho ta đổi tân thủ cơ bái, điện thoại di động của ta quá cũ nha, cái gì đều không mở được, quái chậm trễ sự ."

Điền San San cười : "Ta sẽ xem xét ."

Trải qua mấy lần ngắn ngủi tiếp xúc, Điền San San đối Bạch Trạm rất có hảo cảm, cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này tuy rằng tuổi trẻ, làm việc cũng rất ổn thỏa, hơn nữa giao lưu đứng lên không uổng kính, có khi thậm chí như là nhận thức thật lâu dường như.

"Cũng không suy xét cho hắn tiếp cái đại ngôn cái gì sao?"

Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm một chút, nói: "Vẫn là không đi, hiện tại tài trợ thương lại không ngốc, hắn một cái thuần khuôn mặt mới, nhân gia phải đem bảng giá áp đến nhiều thấp a, hắn hồng đứng lên chính là sớm tối vấn đề, khi đó chúng ta liền thua thiệt lớn."

"Cũng không biết ngươi rốt cuộc là khôn khéo vẫn là ngốc, nói ngươi để ý tiền đi, lại bất kể phiến thù cuồng tiếp diễn, nói ngươi không quan tâm đi, này lại sợ đến lúc đó chịu thiệt ."

"Ta là phóng trường tuyến, điếu đại ngư!"

Chương 21: truyền thuyết

Bái Bạch Trạm ban tặng, Thi Thiên Thần ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi chỉ duy trì ba ngày, sau đó liền bước lên sát hướng mỗi cái đoàn phim chiếm lĩnh tiểu nhân vật hành trình.

Trong lúc nhất thời về hai hắn đích nghe đồn ồn ào náo động trần thượng, một loại bản cũ nói kia họ Bạch người đại diện là một cái Thái tử gia, tưởng chơi một phen chân thật minh tinh dưỡng thành trò chơi, vì thế mang theo tiểu nghệ nhân thể nghiệm sinh hoạt đến , không quan tâm phiến thù nhiều ít, chỉ cần chơi sảng thế là được; còn một loại thuyết pháp càng cẩu huyết, nói cái kia họ Thi nghệ nhân đồng thời bị Hoa Thành hai vị đại lão trương khải cùng La Văn Đông đồng thời coi trọng, đều cướp tưởng quy tắc ngầm hắn, hắn chết sống không từ, vì thế đã bị bỏ xuống đến đoàn phim, làm hắn chịu khổ, từ tiểu áo rồng diễn khởi.

Đối này đó tin đồn, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần không thể không có nghe thấy, nhưng bọn hắn dùng thực tế hành động đem lời đồn nhất nhất đánh bại.

Bạch Trạm làm làm một cái đủ tư cách người đại diện, tại đoàn phim hỗn đến đó là thuận lợi đủ đường, lên tới đạo diễn, diễn viên chính, hạ đến nơi công tiểu đệ, cơ hồ mỗi người đều đối hắn ấn tượng thực hảo, đừng nhìn hắn tuổi không lớn lắm, nhưng là rất có ánh mắt, không có việc gì thời điểm nơi này giúp một chút vội, nơi đó đáp một tay, nhà mình nghệ nhân chụp diễn khi hắn càng là con mắt cũng không tệ một bên quan sát, tùy ý vài câu nhắc nhở khiến cho nghệ nhân nhanh chóng tìm được cảm giác, như vậy trong ngoài toàn năng một phen hảo thủ, ngươi có thể nói hắn là đến chơi phiếu ? Không có trường kỳ tẩm dâm tại trong vòng kinh nghiệm là tuyệt đối làm không được này đó.

Lại nói cái kia Thi Thiên Thần, mỗi đến một cái tân đoàn phim, món tráng miệng, hoa quả, trà chiều, hắn gần nhất thì phải là bao toàn trường, càng miễn bàn hắn tư vật, vô luận là xe của hắn, giày của hắn, hắn vali, loại nào không là thị mặt hiếm thấy quý tộc thương hiệu? Hắn kia một áo liền quần, so với nhất hồng minh tinh không kịp nhiều làm, càng miễn bàn hắn mang tư nhân trợ lý cùng lái xe , vừa thấy chính là nhà giàu nhân gia xuất thân, chuyên nghiệp hầu hạ người , cũng không quanh thân lâm thời thông báo tuyển dụng trợ lý khả năng bằng được .

Ngắn ngủn hai tháng, bọn họ trước sau trăn trở bốn đoàn phim, tại hai tháng này trong, Thi Thiên Thần phân biệt sắm vai tính vô năng ly dị trượng phu, chia 3:7 lạnh lùng giáo thảo, bệnh đục tinh thể người mù khất cái cùng táng yêu gia tộc sắc đẹp giang đem tử... Mỗi một cái nhân vật đều tương phản thật lớn, Bạch Trạm yêu cầu còn đặc biệt cao, một ngày diễn xuống dưới, đạo diễn bên kia đều nói thông qua, trở về tại Bạch Trạm này còn muốn "Phục bàn", cùng tan học trước tùy đường khảo dường như, Thi Thiên Thần cảm giác tâm linh cùng thân thể đã bị song bội chà đạp.

Hơn nữa chẳng sợ hôm nay không hắn diễn, cũng không thể thở dốc, chỉ cần tại đoàn phim trong, không diễn thời điểm liền đi xem cuộc vui, tựa như tại « tuyệt sắc vết thương » đoàn phim trong nhất dạng, Bạch Trạm mang theo hắn ngồi ở tràng vẻ ngoài ma, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ tế xuất vài câu nhất châm kiến huyết lời bình, chính là không lại lắm miệng đã giúp ai.

Tại đây dạng đột kích hành trình trong, Thi Thiên Thần cảm giác tâm lực lao lực quá độ, nhưng đối diễn xuất cùng biểu diễn hiểu được cũng quả thật có nhất định đề cao.

Này có thể sánh bằng tọa ở trong phòng học hi hi ha ha nghe giảng tới hiệu suất cao, lại nói Bạch Trạm cũng không cho là lấy Thi tổng tính cách sẽ nghiêm túc nghe giảng.

Đương nhiên, trừ phi mình sống trở về.

Nếu như là Hứa Bội, phỏng chừng làm hắn ăn thỉ hắn đều sẽ nói thật là thơm.

Dù sao, hắn đồng ý như vậy cố gắng liều mạng một phen, là bởi vì Hứa Bội — hắn tưởng đứng ở đó cá nhân đã từng đã đứng vị trí, chỉ vì cùng cái kia linh hồn càng tiếp cận một ít.

Vi một cái hư vô mờ mịt mục tiêu, cư nhiên thật sự cố gắng như vậy, đây là Bạch Trạm đều không nghĩ tới .

Hai tháng này, không ngừng tái diễn đầu nhập, thoát ly nhân vật quá trình, nhanh chóng chuyển tràng, thích ứng tân hoàn cảnh tân hợp tác đồng bọn, này đối một cái không có liên quan trải qua tân nhân đến nói đích xác thực vất vả — hắn nguyên bản đã làm tốt đối phương một nửa bỏ gánh nghỉ ngơi chuẩn bị tâm lý , nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên không có làm như vậy, ngược lại thực cố gắng, không có phát giận, không có oán giận.

Bạch Trạm không thể không lần nữa xem kỹ người này.

...

"Mệt không?" Bay đi N thành trên phi cơ, Bạch Trạm hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần đem phi cơ tọa ỷ điều đến tiếp cận 180 độ nằm bình nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, đỉnh đầu mũ lưỡi trai che tại trên mặt, nghe nói như thế, hắn xốc xốc môi: "Đương nhiên mệt."

"A."

Sau đó sẽ không có hạ văn , Thi Thiên Thần ngồi dậy đem mũ lấy khai: "Ngươi hỏi ta có mệt hay không, ta nói mệt, sau đó đâu? Không nên thuận thế đồng ý cho ta phóng cái giả sao?"

Bạch Trạm nhu nhu chóp mũi, "Chụp xong này bộ, cho ngươi nghỉ."

Thi Thiên Thần mắt sáng rực lên: "Thật sự? !"

"Thật sự." Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc gật gật đầu: "Ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này khổ cực, biểu hiện đến cũng thực hảo, thực ra ngoài dự liệu của ta."

Thi Thiên Thần nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn: "Kia ngươi biết tại sao không?"

Bạch Trạm sửng sốt: "Vì cái gì? Không phải vì đề cao diễn xuất, vi ..."

Còn có thể vi cái gì? Vi hồng, vi đứng ở chỗ cao nhất, vi liều mạng một phen, nhìn có không có một việc là thông qua chính mình cố gắng đi tranh thủ đến ... Vi , đứng cách Hứa Bội gần một chút.

"Vi ngươi a." Thi Thiên Thần thản nhiên cười đáp.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng mãnh liệt nhảy dựng: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta là tại lấy lòng ngươi a, ngươi không nhìn ra sao?"

Bạch Trạm xấu hổ dời đi ánh mắt: "Đề tài xoay chuyển quá đông cứng đi."

Kể từ sau ngày đó, hai người bọn họ đều rất có ăn ý không có nhắc lại, trong khoảng thời gian này hai người bọn họ ở giữa giao lưu nội dung đều là công tác liên quan, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không cưỡng bách nữa Bạch Trạm cùng hắn trụ một cái phòng , Bạch Trạm vì thế đại tùng một hơi, cho rằng đối phương rốt cục nghĩ thông suốt , ý thức được oa biên thảo cũng không tốt ăn.

Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt vẫn chăm chú vào Bạch Trạm trên mặt, ánh mắt thảnh thơi từ cái trán miêu quá cằm hài, cuối cùng đứng ở cặp kia không coi là nhiều đại, nhưng trừng đứng lên rất có khí thế hạnh hạch mắt thượng: "Ta tại phao ngươi a."

Cái kia "Phao" tự vào thời khắc này nghe đứng lên là như vậy châm chọc, có bao nhiêu năm không ai dám đối hắn dùng loại thái độ này .

Tưởng hắn Hứa Bội, người theo đuổi nhiều như cá diếc qua sông, cái dạng gì kỳ hảo chưa thấy qua? Cái nào dám như vậy thô lỗ trắng ra nói muốn "Phao" hắn?

Sụp đổ Phượng Hoàng không bằng kê.

Thình lình mạo thượng một câu như vậy nói, Bạch Trạm sắc mặt lạnh hơn thêm vài phần.

Hắn nghiêm túc nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, ngữ điệu không tự giác đè thấp: "Thi Thiên Thần, ta nghĩ chúng ta có tất yếu nói chuyện , tại ngươi nơi này, rốt cuộc là như thế nào xem ta ? Không quản ngươi lúc trước đối ta ôm có nhiều cái nhìn, hiện tại, theo chúng ta lấy công tác quan hệ ở chung trong khoảng thời gian này, có phải hay không cũng nên xoay chuyển ngươi đối với ta đã định ấn tượng ?"

Thi Thiên Thần kinh ngạc nhíu mày, vừa muốn mở miệng, tiếp viên hàng không phụ giúp toa ăn lượn lờ đi tới: "Tiên sinh, xin hỏi muốn rượu đỏ vẫn là đồ uống? Trà hoặc cà phê?"

Thi Thiên Thần du du đáp: "Sữa."

"Hảo , tiên sinh." Tiếp viên hàng không lập tức xuất ra một hộp tiên nãi, vi Thi Thiên Thần đảo mãn, lại chuyển hướng Bạch Trạm: "Xin hỏi ngài muốn rượu đỏ vẫn là đồ uống? Trà hoặc cà phê?"

Không chờ Bạch Trạm trả lời, Thi Thiên Thần đoạt nói: "Hắn muốn Oreo."

Tiếp viên hàng không ngẩn ra: "Oreo? Ngại ngùng, chúng ta không có chuẩn bị, xin hỏi cái khác món tráng miệng có thể chứ?"

Bạch Trạm trừng mắt nhìn Thi Thiên Thần liếc mắt một cái, đối tiếp viên hàng không nói: "Hắn nói giỡn , ta muốn cà phê, cám ơn."

"Hảo , tiên sinh."

Thi Thiên Thần triều tiếp viên hàng không nháy mắt mấy cái, cười một chút: "Xin lỗi, nhìn đến mỹ lệ tiểu thư ta liền không thể không suy nghĩ nói giỡn."

Tiếp viên hàng không mặt bá đỏ.

Chờ tiếp viên hàng không đi xa, Bạch Trạm mới hậu tri hậu giác hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái — tiểu tử này vẫn còn là lấy mình mở xuyến: Xoay uốn éo, liếm một liếm, phao ngâm đúng không?

Ngươi là sữa, ta là Oreo?

— thực hảo, nghỉ ngơi không có, xú tiểu tử!

Miệng chiếm một sóng tiện nghi Thi đại thiếu gia tâm tình thực hảo, chỉ chốc lát sau lại cầm kịch bản thấu lại đây: "Lúc này nhân vật thoạt nhìn giống như tương đối bình thường?"

Tuy rằng không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, nhưng đề cập đến công tác, Bạch Trạm vẫn là nhanh chóng đáp lại : "Nhưng là khó khăn rất cao."

Thi Thiên Thần dò xét sắc mặt của hắn, nói tiếp: "Liền hai tràng diễn a, một hồi là cãi nhau, một hồi là ẩu đả, ta cảm thấy đều không khó a."

Bạch Trạm liếc hắn một cái, hoãn thanh đạo: "Trò văn; trong cảm xúc bùng nổ diễn cùng kịch võ trong có đại lượng quần chúng diễn viên tham dự diễn đều tương đối khó."

"Một cái là cảm xúc đem khống, một cái là đối đàn diễn đem khống, ngươi lúc này hai người đều chiếm, hơn nữa..."

« mưa gió tuyệt chỗ là đường về » đây là một bộ đại nam chủ diễn, bối cảnh là cổ đại hư cấu, giảng một bang phái, toàn bộ từ sát thủ tạo thành, nhân vật chính từ một cái Giang Nam làng chài vô danh tiểu tốt, đi bước một trở thành bang phái thủ lãnh câu chuyện, trong lúc trải qua tinh phong huyết vũ vô số, nội dung vở kịch tiến thối có độ, lại không thiếu lãng mạn hài hước.

Thi Thiên Thần nhân vật là nam chủ thanh niên thời kì, chỉ có hai tràng diễn, một hồi là hắn cùng phụ thân đại sảo cảnh tượng, chính bởi vì lần này khắc khẩu, hắn rời nhà trốn đi, sau đó cuốn vào bang phái ẩu đả, do đó đi lên một khác điều hoàn toàn bất đồng nhân sinh con đường, đương hắn lại trở lại gia hương đã là một số năm sau, nhân sự đã phi, thân nhân không lại, đoạn này trải qua là nhân vật chính tính cách một cái trọng yếu biến chuyển, cũng vi sau này hắn trưởng thành làm hạ làm nền.

Đối hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần đến nói, cảm xúc xung đột cùng bùng nổ là một cái chỗ khó, còn có một cái chỗ khó ở chỗ... Nhân vật kia là từ diễn viên chính đắp nặn , Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn là của hắn thiếu niên thời đại, là một đoạn qua lại, hắn vừa muốn kéo dài diễn viên chính phong cách, hồi tưởng xuất nhân vật chính lúc tuổi còn trẻ trạng thái, còn muốn đem nắm xung đột khi cảm xúc, vừa không có thể thoát ly vốn có đặt ra, lại không thể mang không nổi cảm xúc.

Cái đó và lúc trước hắn sức diễn sở hữu tiểu nhân vật bất đồng, những cái đó nhân vật cho dù suất diễn lại thiếu, định vị lại lôi, cũng là từ hắn một người tự chủ suy diễn, nhưng lần này, khó khăn tăng.

Bạch Trạm thở dài, nói tiếp: "Bất quá hoàn hảo, diễn viên chính là Diêm Quan Đào."

Kịch bản thượng đánh dấu đạo diễn thành viên tổ chức cùng chủ yếu diễn viên thành viên tổ chức, Bạch Trạm vừa nhìn thấy cái này người quen cũ tên trước hết nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Diêm Quan Đào?" Thi Thiên Thần thuật lại một lần tên này, do dự mà nói: "Là cái kia... Có một trận thực hồng, sau lại đột nhiên không tin tức cái kia?"

Bạch Trạm cười cười: "Cũng không phải không tin tức, chính là sau lại không đụng tới hảo tập vở thôi, Diêm Quan Đào luôn luôn tại diễn kịch, chính là không có lúc trước kia bộ diễn như vậy hỏa."

"Ta nhớ rõ! Hắn năm đó nhất hỏa kia bộ kịch gọi « mạch thượng tang » , là cùng Hứa Bội hợp tác ! ! Này bộ kịch một lần nâng hồng hai tên nam tinh, một cái là Diêm Quan Đào một cái chính là Hứa Bội!"

"Ân, đúng vậy."

Phi cơ lúc này cũng chuẩn bị rớt xuống, phát thanh nhắc nhở đại gia hệ thật an toàn mang, giữ yên lặng, Bạch Trạm biết nghe lời phải im miệng không nói .

Chương 22: mưa gió

Chụp « mạch thượng tang » khi, Hứa Bội vừa mới thành niên, mà Diêm Quan Đào đã tham dự quá hảo mấy bộ kịch quay phim , lại là chính quy xuất thân, xem như đang "Hot" tiểu sinh trong nhất có diễn xuất kia một quải, Hứa Bội đối hắn rất là tôn kính, tại đoàn phim sớm chiều ở chung xuống dưới, quan hệ của hai người càng ngày càng tốt, hắn còn nhớ rõ đối phương phẫn thượng cổ trang sau đó bộ dáng, chiết phiến nơi tay chính là cái nhàn tản phú quý người, đổi thành bội kiếm lại là nhất phương hiệp chi đại giả — loại này tại quý khí cùng hiệp khí gian cắt tự nhiên khí tràng, cho dù đặt ở lập tức cũng tiên có người cập.

Chụp xong này bộ kịch Diêm Quan Đào bạo hồng, đây là theo lý thường phải làm , mà Hứa Bội cũng bởi vậy thanh danh thước khởi.

Đối Hứa Bội đến nói, « mạch thượng tang » là nhất bộ sự kiện quan trọng thức tác phẩm, vô luận từ đâu cùng lúc.

Nhưng là tại kia sau đó, Diêm Quan Đào cũng là tin tức xa vời, nếu không tận lực kiểm chứng, cơ hồ đều làm người cho là hắn như vậy tránh bóng , nhưng trên thực tế hắn vẫn luôn còn tại đứt quãng tiếp diễn, chính là khả năng vận khí không tốt, rốt cuộc không gặp phải quá có thể làm cho hắn lần thứ hai hướng đỉnh tác phẩm.

Thành tựu một cái diễn viên , không chỉ là hắn diễn xuất cùng hình tượng, biên kịch, đạo diễn, hậu kỳ, hợp tác, hiện tại hơn nữa một cái tuyên truyền, này đó nhân tố thiếu một thứ cũng không được, bọn họ lẫn nhau thành tựu, khi cũng, thế cũng.

"Diễn viên chính là Diêm Quan Đào, ta hy vọng ngươi nhiều cùng hắn học tập, hắn là một cái phi thường ưu tú diễn viên, hơn nữa người cũng thực hảo, có thể nói là ngươi hiện nay mới thôi gặp phải tốt nhất hợp tác , nhất định muốn quý trọng." Phi cơ ở trên đất bằng đình ổn sau, Bạch Trạm đối Thi Thiên Thần ân cần khuyên bảo.

Nhìn đầy đủ cái kịch bản, Bạch Trạm vi Diêm Quan Đào cảm thấy vui sướng, kịch bản thực chính quy, nội dung vở kịch đi hướng hợp lý, ăn khớp rõ ràng, mỗi cái nhân vật đặc điểm đều thực tiên minh, lời kịch cùng động thái gợi ý cũng đều có đánh dấu, khuy một điểm hiểu rõ toàn bộ sự vật, xem ra lúc này thành viên tổ chức thực đáng tin.

Nếu nhiều năm như vậy còn tại vòng trong giày xéo, kia liền vẫn có hùng tâm tráng chí đi? Rốt cục gặp được thích hợp tập vở , nhân vật chính nhân thiết cũng phi thường thích hợp hắn, dù sao cái tên kia, năm đó chính là như vậy khí phách phấn chấn, hắn còn nhớ rõ người nọ diễn hạ phong mạo, boong boong ngạo khí, giấu cũng không giấu được.

Đoàn phim vị với một chỗ cổ dân cư tụ tập mà, nơi đó dựa vào núi bàng thủy, đẹp không sao tả xiết, sấn vùng sông nước đặc biệt có bãi sông cùng mặt trời lặn, làm người ta thân hãm thời không trọng điệp ảo giác.

Bạch Trạm biết kia chỗ địa phương, vi không phá hư cổ kiến trúc, bình thường đoàn phim chỉ tại sau đáp cảnh trong chụp, chân chính cổ thôn xóm sẽ làm viễn cảnh nhập cảnh, chỉ là ở đâu con đường khúc chiết, xuống phi cơ sau còn muốn chuyển xe bus, xe bus khai thượng ba giờ lại chuyển tiểu ba, chờ cuối cùng tới điểm đến khi, người người vẻ mặt quyện sắc, cũng không có thưởng thức cảnh trí tâm tình .

Lúc này diễn viên chính trong còn có lý mạn thanh hòa chu tuyết, đều là diễn xuất không chỗ nào chê đương hồng nữ tinh, nhưng là bởi vì đương kỳ không giống, đoán chừng là bính không thượng , Thi Thiên Thần đối với nữ tinh hưng trí thiếu thiếu, ngược lại là đối Bạch Trạm vẫn luôn khen không dứt miệng Diêm Quan Đào thực cảm thấy hứng thú.

Bọn họ tới khi, đoàn phim đang tại chụp một hồi ngoại cảnh, phó đạo diễn đang tại chỉ huy quần chúng diễn viên từ ngã tư đường cuối đi tới, đạo diễn cùng giám chế thì ở một bên cùng vài người thương nói chuyện gì, Bạch Trạm cho rằng lúc này bất tiện tùy tiện đã quấy rầy, liền cùng Thi Thiên Thần cùng với trợ lý rất xa bàng quan, đây là Thi Thiên Thần lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc niên đại diễn, hắn nhìn xem hứng thú nồng hậu, mắt thấy tại phó đạo diễn điều hành hạ, một bộ náo nhiệt cổ đại chợ phố cảnh dần dần bày biện ra đến.

Bạch Trạm tại tại chỗ nhìn một vòng, không gặp đến Diêm Quan Đào, lại đi dạo đến xa xa, hướng vài cái nghỉ ngơi trung tràng công hỏi ý kiến.

Mấy người trẻ tuổi người đều nói không thấy được.

Bạch Trạm buồn bực, nơi này không thể so ảnh lều, lại là sơn lại là thủy , diễn viên chính không là nhất nên bị trọng điểm quan tâm sao? Mặc dù không là chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, cũng không nên không người biết hướng đi a.

... ...

Đạo diễn bên kia thảo luận rốt cục coi như kết thúc, Bạch Trạm vội vàng mang theo Thi Thiên Thần sáp không đi lên trước, song phương nắm qua tay sau, đạo diễn ánh mắt từ Thi Thiên Thần thân di chuyển đến Bạch Trạm trên người, hàn huyên nói: "Nơi này khó tìm đi?"

Thường biết tân đạo diễn, tương đối có danh tiếng đạo diễn, nổi danh quý tinh không quý nhiều, một năm liền chụp nhất bộ kịch, nhưng cơ hồ đều có thể bạo, diễn viên cũng yêu thượng hắn diễn, bởi vì có chất lượng cam đoan.

Bạch Trạm đối hắn cũng thực hiểu biết, dù sao nguyên lai hợp tác quá không chỉ một lần, chính là sau đến chính mình không yêu chụp kịch truyền hình , liên hệ cũng liền phai nhạt.

Lúc này hắn đáp: "Đối nơi này có nghe thấy, nghe nói cảnh sắc đặc biệt mỹ, nhiều đi điểm lộ cũng đáng được."

"Ân, nhưng là du khách cũng nhiều đi lên, không xuất hai năm, cái này cảnh liền không dùng được lâu."

Thường đạo đối Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần mấy ngày này hành vi cũng có nghe thấy, nhưng là so sánh với ngoại hình tuyệt hảo tân nhân, hắn rõ ràng càng nhiều này người trẻ tuổi người đại diện càng cảm thấy hứng thú, lúc này liền cường điệu nhìn Bạch Trạm vài lần.

Bạch Trạm mẫn cảm nhận thấy được tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt, ra vẻ ngây thơ: "Thường đạo, đây là Thiên Thần, lần này cần lao ngài nhiều phí tâm."

"Ha hả, các ngươi gần nhất ta liền nhìn thấy hắn , thật tốt người trẻ tuổi, tiền đồ vô hạn a."

Bạch Trạm đang tưởng mượn cơ hội tìm hiểu hạ mặt khác diễn viên, lại nghe thường đạo đúng lúc vào lúc này nói: "Vừa lúc, diễn viên chính cũng tại đâu, các ngươi nhận thức một chút!" Nói xong, trở lại chỉ cái phương hướng.

Bạch Trạm vội triều bên kia nhìn lại, lại không phát hiện quen thuộc gương mặt.

Chỉ nghe thường đạo nói tiếp: "Diễn viên chính là tân vận may nghệ nhân, Văn Viễn, không biết các ngươi có quen hay không, hắn đây là lần đầu tiên đảm đương chủ dịch..."

Bạch Trạm lúc này mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy, chính mình liêu sai.

Bởi vì nhìn đến kịch bản thượng có Diêm Quan Đào tên, liền cho là hắn nhất định là diễn viên chính, nguyên lai không là.

Văn Viễn?

Hắn chưa từng nghe qua người này.

Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần triều bên kia đi đến, trên mặt treo khách sáo mỉm cười, đồng thời âm thầm xem kỹ cái này tên là Văn Viễn nghệ nhân.

Phỏng chừng hôm nay không có nhân vật chính suất diễn, hắn không có thượng trang, xuyên thoải mái trang phục bình thường, vóc người không thấp, tuổi khả năng tại ba mươi cao thấp, ngũ quan rõ ràng lại chưa nói tới tuấn tú, hình dáng cũng là không sai, thượng trang sau hẳn là còn không có trở ngại, nhưng là chỉ là không có trở ngại mà thôi.

Bạch Trạm ở trong lòng cấp Văn Viễn đánh ra điểm cực thấp, bởi vì hắn đọc một lượt quá kịch bản sau, nhận vì cái này Văn Viễn, thấy thế nào đều cùng nhân vật chính phong cách không dựa được.

Đương nhiên nơi này không bài trừ có hắn vào trước là chủ tư tâm.

Từ khi tại kịch bản thượng nhìn đến Diêm Quan Đào tên sau, mãn đầu óc tưởng đều là Diêm Quan Đào phẫn thượng sát thủ người đứng đầu sau đó bộ dáng, cái kia ngoài ta ra, còn người nào nữa sức mạnh, không thể càng đáng tin.

Mà cái này Văn Viễn, trắng nõn trắng nà , nhiều nhất là một cái thành thục điểm tiểu bạch kiểm, như thế nào trưởng thành vi nhất phái tông chủ? Hơn nữa còn là giang hồ lớn nhất sát thủ trận doanh?

Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không đem kinh ngạc cùng nghi hoặc biểu hiện tại trên mặt, cùng Văn Viễn chào hỏi sau lại hàn huyên một phen, Bạch Trạm liền mang theo Thi Thiên Thần cùng cùng với trợ lý lúc trước hướng chỗ ở, hắn tự nhận đem cảm xúc che dấu đến thực hảo, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần lại dị thường sắc bén cảm giác đến cái gì, ngồi ở đoàn phim tiểu bám vào, hắn nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Không là Diêm Quan Đào, ngươi có phải hay không thất vọng rồi?"

Bạch Trạm sờ sờ mặt: "Có như vậy rõ ràng sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, lúc này sắc trời đã hôn mê, Bạch Trạm gương mặt tại bên trong xe đã có chút mơ hồ, nhưng là ngược lại tăng thêm một phần nhu hòa.

"Không rõ ràng, thất vọng là chuyện thường tình của người a, ngươi tại trên phi cơ không là còn dặn ta hảo hảo cùng Diêm Quan Đào học tập sao." Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Trạm mặt nghiêng, hỏi: "Vậy bây giờ đâu? Là cùng Diêm Quan Đào học tập, vẫn là cùng cái này Văn Viễn học tập?"

Bạch Trạm do dự chỉ chốc lát, đáp: "Thường đạo thực chuyên nghiệp, cũng rất có tài hoa, nếu hắn tuyển định Văn Viễn đương nhân vật chính, kia đã nói lên hắn cho rằng hắn chống đỡ đến đứng lên."

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu, không nói nữa.

Đi hướng chỗ ở con đường không xa, nhưng tình hình giao thông không hảo, đặc biệt xóc nảy, đoàn phim tại địa phương thuê tiểu ba xe cũng không được khá lắm, tọa ỷ ngạnh, lại không có tay vịn địa phương, đi đến cái hố địa phương, Bạch Trạm đầu mấy lần vừa khái tại trên mui xe, nhưng hắn không rảnh chú ý này đó, trong lòng chỉ tính toán Diêm Quan Đào tại đây bộ kịch trong chính là cái gì nhân vật, là giáo chủ giác kiếm thuật sư phụ sao? Hay là đối với lập trận doanh sát thủ đầu lĩnh?

"Cuối cùng là đến ." Xe đình ổn sau, Thi Thiên Thần phát ra than thở, "Lão tử đầu đều phải bị khái sưng lên."

"Di?" Bạch Trạm triều hắn nhìn lại, chính mình cũng không bị đụng vào đầu, có thể là bởi vì đối phương so với chính mình cao đại đi?

Này vừa nghiêng đầu, chính bắt kịp Thi Thiên Thần cánh tay từ đỉnh đầu của mình thu hồi đến — hắn này mới ý thức tới, chính mình sở dĩ không cảm thấy bị đụng tới đầu, chính là bởi vì tay của đối phương chưởng vẫn luôn lót ở nơi đó! Mà chính mình một đường đều tại như đi vào cõi thần tiên, cư nhiên không có phát hiện!

Ta tại lấy lòng ngươi a, không nhìn ra sao?

Ta tại phao ngươi a.

Lúc trước vui đùa dường như hai câu nói vào thời khắc này mạo đi lên, Bạch Trạm cư nhiên thật sự có loại bị theo đuổi trung ảo giác.

Hoảng thần công phu, Thi Thiên Thần chân dài một mại, đã lập tức nhảy xuống xe, sau đó đứng ở cửa xe ngoại chờ Bạch Trạm.

Thật sự là... Đem mình đương nữ nhân đi?

Bạch Trạm đẩy ra hắn duỗi đến tưởng muốn nâng tay, chính mình nhảy xuống xe.

Bạch Trạm, Thi Thiên Thần, trợ lý cộng thêm một cái đoàn phim lái xe bốn người lôi kéo lục chỉ vali đi ở khách điếm hành lang thượng, lúc này không có gì người, chỉnh gian khách điếm đều im ắng đen tuyền , lúc này ở phía trước dẫn đường lái xe bỗng nhiên nói: "Các ngươi không phải mới vừa đang tìm Diêm Quan Đào sao? Đó không phải là?"

Bạch Trạm theo tiếng nhìn lại, quả nhiên tại hành lang ra hết lập một thân ảnh, chính là hãm trong bóng đêm nhìn không chính xác, chỉ có một chút ánh lửa chợt minh chợt diệt, đúng là người kia tại hút thuốc.

Chương 23: đêm xem tinh tượng

Bạch Trạm lập tức ném xuống hành lý liền muốn đi qua, nhưng là giây lát nghĩ đến chính mình hiện tại thân phận, vì thế kéo Thi Thiên Thần một cùng triều bên kia đi đến.

Khả năng không ngờ đến sẽ có người lại đây, hút thuốc người sửng sốt một chút, lập tức ánh mắt liền định tại Thi Thiên Thần trên người, không tiếng động cười cười, xem như đánh cái bắt chuyện.

Nhìn đến hắn Bạch Trạm cũng là sửng sốt, Diêm Quan Đào cùng trong trí nhớ bộ dáng tương đi khá xa, như thế nào già rồi nhiều như vậy? Lại nhìn chăm chú nhìn kỹ, nguyên lai đối phương là mang theo trang , hoa râm tóc giả bộ cùng cố ý họa lão niên trang, chào hỏi sau, Bạch Trạm nhịn không được hỏi: "Diêm tiên sinh, ngài sức diễn chính là cái gì nhân vật?"

Diêm Quan Đào tại cửa sổ thượng tùy ý đem tàn thuốc ấn diệt, nói cái nhân vật danh.

Bạch Trạm vừa nghe, trong lòng chính là một đổ, nhân vật kia là nhân vật chính phụ thân.

Nhớ rõ đối phương cũng liền lớn hơn mình tam, tứ tuổi, hiện tại bất quá bốn mươi tả hữu, như thế nào liền tới muốn diễn một cái khác cơ hồ cùng tuổi nam nhân phụ thân giai đoạn?

Huống chi Diêm Quan Đào thuộc loại cốt tương kỳ hảo cái loại này mặt hình, quải đến trụ thịt, nại lão, bốn mươi tuổi đúng là nam diễn viên hoàng kim tuổi, hắn cho rằng tháo trang sức sau Diêm Quan Đào sẽ không so với kia cái Văn Viễn kém, hơn nữa cái nhân vật kia suất diễn cùng Thi Thiên Thần cơ hồ không sai biệt lắm, có phải là hơi nhiều phải không tài tiểu dùng?

Bởi vì đến Bạch Trạm dặn dò, tại này vị tiền bối trước mặt, Thi Thiên Thần biểu hiện đến rất là thông minh: "Đối ngài sớm có nghe thấy, nguyên bản đã nghĩ mượn cơ hội thỉnh ngài chỉ điểm một phen, nguyên lai tuồng vui này đúng là cùng với ngài cãi nhau, đến lúc đó thỉnh ngài nhiều đảm đương ."

Diêm Quan Đào lại lấy ra một điếu thuốc, ngắm mắt Thi Thiên Thần: "Chính là ngươi diễn nhân vật chính tuổi trẻ thời điểm? Rất tốt, ngươi phẫn thượng cổ trang khẳng định không sai được, bất quá đáng tiếc, cùng ta cãi nhau kia sẽ ngươi còn là một đánh cá tiểu tử, diễn phục không dễ nhìn."

"Đẹp mắt không dễ nhìn ta không là thực để ý, chủ yếu là tưởng nhiều luyện một luyện diễn xuất."

Diêm Quan Đào đối hắn mà nói không phản ứng gì, chính là tại đánh bật lửa khi hỏi: "Đến một chi sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần: "Không cần, cám ơn, ta không hút thuốc."

Nghe vậy, Diêm Quan Đào phun ra trong miệng sương khói, cười : "Chậm rãi ngươi chỉ biết nha, yên là quan trọng nhất đồ vật, diễn viên là cái gì, chính là ngồi ở băng ghế thượng đẳng, chờ ngươi diễn, không có một điếu thuốc nơi tay, nào có tinh thần ai đi xuống."

Lời nói này nghe được Bạch Trạm rất là chua xót, hắn đứng ở bên cạnh luôn luôn tại dùng sức nhìn chằm chằm Diêm Quan Đào nhìn, ý đồ xuyên thấu qua thật mạnh trang màu phân biệt xuất cũ hữu năm đó bộ dáng.

Lúc này hắn rốt cục nhịn không được ngắt lời hỏi: "Hôm nay không có ngài suất diễn đi? Vì cái gì muốn giả dạng thượng đâu?" Nếu nhớ không lầm nói, phụ thân diễn là cùng Thi Thiên Thần cùng nhau, Thi Thiên Thần hôm nay chạng vạng mới đến, mặc dù đêm đó chụp ảnh-quay phim cũng không đến mức làm Diêm Quan Đào sớm như vậy liền giả dạng thượng.

Diêm Quan Đào tang thương khuôn mặt ẩn tại sương trắng mặt sau, hoãn thanh đạo: "Hải, một cái tiểu phối hợp diễn, làm chờ liền chờ bái, vốn là nói muốn chụp một đoạn cá nhân diễn, kết quả buổi chiều còn nói không vỗ, hoá trang sư còn không có cùng xe trở về, này khăn trùm đầu chính mình làm không đến, sợ cấp sách phá hủy, sẽ chờ chờ đi..."

Bạch Trạm nhớ tới buổi chiều gặp qua diễn viên chính Văn Viễn, đồng dạng là không có thượng diễn trạng thái, nhân gia là một thân quần áo nhẹ, phối hợp diễn lại muốn võ trang đầy đủ tùy thời chờ mệnh.

Thử mạt, lại gần hồ, không khí lại buồn lại triều, hắn chỉ xuyên áo đơn ngắn tay đều ra một tầng hãn, hơn nữa loại này cổ trang tóc giả cùng với đặc hiệu trang kết hợp mang, tại cái chụp tóc cùng da đầu chi gian còn có một tầng giao dạng đồ vật, càng miễn bàn lão niên trang phải làm xuất làn da lỏng nếp uốn, không chỉ có riêng là phấn đế cùng bóng ma có thể làm xuất hiệu quả, bọn họ đương diễn viên ghét nhất đặc hiệu trang, hãn đều buồn ở bên trong, thực không thoải mái.

Đương diễn viên quả thật vất vả, nhưng cái này diễn viên không là người bình thường a, hắn là Diêm Quan Đào, là năm đó nhất cử thành danh, so với chính mình khởi điểm cao hơn vài phần Diêm Quan Đào a!

Khó trách buổi chiều tại phim trường hỏi thăm Diêm Quan Đào khi mấy cái kia tuổi còn trẻ đều là trố mắt bộ dáng, bọn họ cũng không biết Diêm Quan Đào là ai.

Trước mặt cái này một căn tiếp một căn hút thuốc, thỉnh thoảng cười khổ hai tiếng nam tử, chỗ nào còn có năm đó khí phách phấn chấn ngạo ý?

Nhớ rõ lúc ấy « mạch thượng tang » hơ khô thẻ tre sau, hai người bọn họ từng ước hẹn, tương lai có cơ hội nhất định muốn lại hợp tác một lần, còn phẫn huynh đệ, nhưng là cái này ước định là không có cơ hội thực hiện .

Mãi cho đến sắp sửa đi ngủ trước, Bạch Trạm tâm tình đều rất suy sụp, đó là một loại bí ẩn vô pháp đối nhân ngôn nói cô đơn.

Hắn thật sự rất muốn lấy Hứa Bội thân phận lại cùng Diêm Quan Đào uống một bữa rượu, hỏi một chút hắn: Ngươi cam tâm sao?

Vì cái gì không rõ ràng tránh bóng tính ?

Dùng trong tay tích tụ tùy tiện làm như thế nào đều so hiện tại cường đi?

Nhất định phải tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong tái trầm tái phù, mắt thấy tân nhân một tra lại một tra, cuối cùng đem ngươi chụp chết ở trên bờ cát?

Cả đời không hồng không có gì, sợ là sợ, hồng quá, nhưng lại lưu lạc tới vì người khác làm giá y thường.

Điều kiện có hạn, lại là cùng Thi Thiên Thần phân tại cùng một gian phòng, bất quá lần này là trong ngoài hai tiến phòng, Bạch Trạm trước hướng quá tắm, còn không nghĩ ngủ, đứng ở sân phơi trúng gió, không trung là nùng trù mặc lam sắc, chấm nhỏ giống một phen toái sa sái ở trên trời.

"Kỳ thật, hiện tại xem ra, Hứa Bội qua đời cũng là một loại may mắn." Thi Thiên Thần không biết cái gì thời điểm đi vào hắn bên cạnh, gió đêm mang đến trên người hắn thanh tân tu sau thủy hương vị, Bạch Trạm nghe vậy buồn bực quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, người sau rất ít chủ động nhắc tới Hứa Bội, " "

"Kỳ thật, hiện tại xem ra, Hứa Bội qua đời cũng là một loại may mắn." Thi Thiên Thần không biết cái gì thời điểm đi vào bên cạnh, Bạch Trạm buồn bực nhìn về phía hắn, người này bình thường rất ít nhắc tới Hứa Bội.

Thi Thiên Thần nói tiếp: "Nhất là đối một cái ưu tú diễn viên đến nói, làm thích người của hắn chỉ nhớ rõ hắn phong nhã hào hoa bộ dáng, cũng là một loại từ bi a."

"Nghĩ đến có một ngày Hứa Bội cũng sẽ giống Diêm Quan Đào như vậy, ta sẽ rất khó quá."

Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, người sau nhìn trời không, ánh mắt ôn nhu, giống như xuyên thấu qua bóng đêm thấy được hắn thích nhất người kia.

Đúng vậy, cũng là một loại may mắn đâu.

Bạch Trạm thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn gần chỗ rào chắn biên một bó không biết tên tiểu hoa, gió thổi qua, hoa mai di động, bất luận cái gì sinh mệnh đều có nó tồn tại ý nghĩa, vô luận là một gốc cây thụ, vẫn là một đóa hoa, cho dù là huyên phí thu thiền, nó tồn tại cũng là có ý nghĩa .

Bỗng nhiên chi gian, nguyên bản kia một chút tiêu điều cùng không cam, đều trừ khử hơn phân nửa.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng là một hồi tuồng, trường phố giằng co, chính tay đâm hái hoa tặc.

Là nhân vật chính yến vũ lần đầu tiên tiếp thu sát thủ nhiệm vụ, truy tung hái hoa tặc cuối cùng đem này bức đến trường phố giết chết một màn, tuồng vui này động tĩnh kết hợp, thập phần có nhìn đầu, Bạch Trạm tự nhiên sẽ không sai quá, hắn đảo muốn nhìn cái này lần đầu tiên đảm đương chủ dịch Văn Viễn rốt cuộc là cái gì trình độ.

Buổi sáng lục điểm, chủ yếu diễn viên cùng bọn họ thế thân đã đệ nhất sóng lao tới phim trường, bọn họ hành trình từ trên xe mà bắt đầu , mang tóc giả, hoá trang, cùng động tác chỉ đạo xác nhận lưu trình, thượng dây thép... Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần này đó không có suất diễn "Người rảnh rỗi" thì phải đợi thứ hai xe tuyến.

Sáng sớm vùng sông nước bị sương mù bao phủ, bãi sông bình tĩnh như chưa thức tỉnh trẻ mới sinh, sớm bị Bạch Trạm từ giường trong đào ra Thi Thiên Thần vô tâm thưởng thức cảnh đẹp, chỉ một cái tiếp một cái ngáp, bị Bạch Trạm ảnh hưởng, hắn có chút chướng mắt nam nhân vật chính Văn Viễn, cho nên đối với với sáng sớm nhìn hắn chụp diễn chuyện này rất là mâu thuẫn.

Đối với cái này, Bạch Trạm cũng tiến hành khắc sâu tự mình tỉnh lại, hắn không nên bởi vì chính mình nhất thời ý nghĩ cá nhân, ảnh hưởng thủ hạ nghệ nhân đối sự vật phán đoán.

Ngồi trên xe sau, Bạch Trạm vừa muốn đối Thi Thiên Thần tận tình khuyên bảo giáo dục một phen, di động đúng lúc vào lúc này vang lên, hắn sớm đã như nguyện thay đổi mới nhất khoản di động, tiếng chuông cũng thiết trí mình nguyên lai là quen dùng kia thủ khúc dương cầm.

Lần đầu tiên nghe được Bạch Trạm chuông điện thoại di động khi, Thi Thiên Thần còn chế nhạo hắn: "Còn không thừa nhận chính mình là mê đệ? Liên chuông điện thoại di động đều học!"

Bạch Trạm mắt nhìn điện báo biểu hiện, Điền San San?

Lập tức nghiêm túc hoạt khai tiếp nghe kiện: "Điền tổng?"

"Bạch Trạm, bây giờ nói chuyện có được hay không?" Điền San San đi thẳng vào vấn đề, cũng không cùng hắn khách sáo: "Có chút công tác thượng thay đổi."

Bạch Trạm biến sắc: "Ngài thỉnh giảng."

"Bên này công ty vào một tân nhân, tuổi không lớn lắm, ta nghĩ giao cho ngươi mang, ý của ngươi như thế nào?"

"Này..." Bạch Trạm chần chờ mắt nhìn bên cạnh Thi Thiên Thần, hạ giọng: "Ta cảm thấy không thích hợp, ta... Ta bên này phân thần thiếu phương pháp, sợ chậm trễ nhân gia." Tân nhân cái gì, một cái là đủ rồi, hắn mới đầu muốn mang Thi Thiên Thần cũng là nhìn chuẩn đối phương điều kiện xuất sắc, nhất định có thể hồng, bên này lại đến một tân nhân, ai biết là cái gì mặt hàng, hắn lại không muốn tùy ý có lệ, không bằng ngay từ đầu trở về tuyệt rụng.

Điền San San làm như đoán được hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, lập tức nhân tiện nói: "Cái này tân người cùng ngươi cái kia không giống, không như vậy lao lực, đi thường quy lộ tuyến, ngươi suy xét nhìn xem a."

Bạch Trạm yên lặng thở dài: "Này... Nếu không chờ ta trở về lại định đi." Đúng lúc này, xe một cái xóc nảy, hắn thân bất do kỷ triều bên cạnh một oai, may mắn Thi Thiên Thần tay mắt lanh lẹ một tay lấy hắn vòng trụ, gần như thế khoảng cách, di động trong tả lộ ra một tia giọng nữ, hắn bỡn cợt nheo lại hai mắt.

"Điền tổng, chúng ta lập tức đến phim trường , muộn chút lại cho ngài đáp lời. Hảo , ta biết, ân, tái kiến."

Chờ hắn cúp điện thoại, Thi Thiên Thần lập tức truy vấn: "Điền tổng? Nữ ?"

"Ân, nghệ nhân bộ lão Đại." Bạch Trạm dường như không có việc gì sờ sờ cái mũi.

"Chuyện gì? Trở về định cái gì?"

"Hỏi muốn hay không cho ngươi tiếp đại ngôn, ta nói hiện tại không thời gian." Bạch Trạm nói dối há mồm liền đến.

Thi Thiên Thần nửa tin nửa ngờ: "Ngươi mới vừa nói sợ chậm trễ ai?"

"Chậm trễ thương hiệu phương a, ngươi chụp xong này nhất bộ không là tưởng muốn nghỉ ngơi sao?"

"A..."

Cuối cùng đem đại thiếu gia có lệ đi qua, Bạch Trạm thật sâu chán ghét chính mình, loại này thê quản nghiêm dường như chột dạ rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Người kia, ngay cả mình chỉ điểm một cái Vu Hỏa Hỏa đều lão Đại không vui lòng, này muốn là lại mang một tân nhân, cùng hắn cùng ngồi cùng ăn, chẳng phải là đến phiên thiên?

Vi hòa bình của thế giới, San San tỷ ngươi tha ta đi!

Chương 24: yến vũ

Bọn họ tới khi, phim trường đã bố trí hoàn tất, đạo diễn tổ người ngồi ở giám thị khí bên cạnh nói chuyện phiếm thiên, phối hợp diễn cùng thế thân nhóm cũng đã chuẩn bị sắp xếp.

"Hiện tại bọn họ tại chờ cái gì? Chờ diễn viên chính sao?" Thi Thiên Thần nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên, đáp: "Tại chờ một trận mưa đi."

"Chờ vũ? Làm sao ngươi biết?" Thi Thiên Thần cũng theo bản năng ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên, hôm nay áp khí đích xác rất thấp, nhưng cái đó và chụp diễn có cái gì quan hệ?

Bạch Trạm trừng hắn: "Cho ngươi thục đọc toàn kịch bản, ngươi đều đọc được đi đâu vậy?"

"..." Thi tổng nhất thời mờ mịt giống như một cái một mét tám tam hài tử: "Ta đọc a, kịch bản trong cũng không viết hôm nay bọn họ phải đợi vũ a!"

"Không dụng tâm đọc." Bạch Trạm nhẹ giọng trách mắng.

"Kịch tên gọi « mưa gió tuyệt chỗ là đường về » , nhân vật chính tên gọi yến vũ. Ngươi nhìn kỹ kịch bản nói, cơ hồ mỗi một mạc trọng yếu biến chuyển đều bạn có vũ. Phong hòa vũ đều là là ám chỉ hắn chung đem trưởng thành vi nhất đại hô phong hoán vũ đại hiệp.

Ngươi sắm vai yến vũ thiếu niên thời kì cùng phụ thân đại sảo, hoàn cảnh gợi ý không là cũng viết 'Đẩy cửa ra, bên ngoài mưa to giàn giụa' sao?

Vừa không bàn mà hợp ý nhau nhân vật chính lập tức tâm tình, cũng là một cái phép ẩn dụ: Tại kia thứ rời nhà trốn đi sau, hắn đi lên hoàn toàn bất đồng con đường, nhưng đồng thời 'Đường về' cũng không có .

Hôm nay một màn này là hắn lần đầu tiên chấp hành ám sát nhiệm vụ, là thành lập hắn tại bang phái sống yên khởi điểm, khẳng định cũng muốn có vũ đến tô đậm."

Không biết là trùng hợp vẫn là như thế nào, Bạch Trạm vừa dứt lời, xa xa liền truyền đến một tiếng sấm rền, mây đen lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ từ đàng xa đánh úp lại, nùng đến hóa không khai hơi nước bốc hơi tại mỗi một lập phương mi-crô-mét trong không khí, thật sự là sắp mưa rơi tiết tấu.

Tại hai người bọn họ bên cạnh không xa vị trí, Diêm Quan Đào vừa mới nghe được Bạch Trạm lần này thao thao bất tuyệt, trong lòng hắn âm thầm lấy làm kỳ lạ, nhịn không được lại đem này họ Bạch người đại diện hảo một phen đánh giá, đêm qua ngẫu nhiên chạm mặt, hắn chỉ lo cùng Thi Thiên Thần hàn huyên, lại không đem người trẻ tuổi kia để vào mắt, hiện tại xem ra, thật sự là chính mình theo không kịp thời đại , hiện tại liên người đại diện đều nói như vậy cứu sao?

Đạo diễn cũng chú ý tới cái kia sấm rền, hắn đứng lên nhìn nhìn sắc trời, lại nhìn nhìn biểu, điệu bộ ý bảo các ngành chuẩn bị.

Sức diễn hái hoa tặc chính là thường diễn nhân vật phản diện một cái đại thúc, lúc này ăn diện rất là thấy được, quần áo xanh lá mạ sắc tơ lụa áo dài, xứng một phen không biết từ đâu vị cô nương khuê phòng thuận đi ra tú uyên ương giao cổ cẩm phiến, tấn biên còn tà cắm một đóa hồng nhạt hoa hải đường, thật là một người phong lưu tặc!

Trừ bỏ hái hoa tặc, còn có đồng dạng giả dạng hảo yến vũ cùng hái hoa tặc thế thân, đều là vòng trong nổi danh võ thay, hơn nữa cái kia yến vũ thế thân, vóc người thon dài, một thân hắc y trang phục, đội nhân vật chính cùng khoản sát thủ mặt nạ bảo hộ, chợt nhìn khí chất nổi bật, xem ra hôm nay có tràng trò hay .

Bạch Trạm chỉ nhìn hai vị này thế thân có thể muốn gặp một hồi đánh diễn sẽ là cái gì tình cảnh, mênh mông mưa phùn hạ, tối sầm một hoa, một tĩnh vừa động, nhất phương về bó nhất phương phóng túng, tất nhiên rất có nhìn đầu.

Chính là không biết diễn viên chính có cho hay không lực nha.

Hiện tại Bạch Trạm đã thật sâu nghĩ lại quá, tuyệt không lại lắm miệng thổ lộ nửa câu cá nhân yêu thích tiên minh ý kiến.

Một đạo thiểm điện tự chân trời đánh xuống, nam nhân vật chính Văn Viễn San San tới.

Hắn phủ vừa có mặt, Bạch Trạm trong lòng trước uống thanh màu.

Nguyên lai thực sự như vậy diễn viên, lén lút không thế nào thu hút, nhưng phẫn thượng trang, hướng màn ảnh trước vừa đứng, cư nhiên khí tràng toàn bộ khai hỏa!

Kia Văn Viễn làm cùng thế thân giống nhau ăn diện, tại hắn xuất hiện trước, thế thân còn rất là đẹp mắt, nhưng giờ phút này chánh chủ hướng này vừa đứng, kia thế thân cũng chỉ có thể là thế thân .

Hiện tại Văn Viễn đã không là Văn Viễn, hắn là diễn người trong yến vũ, mới vào sát thủ doanh, tiếp nhận đệ nhất tông sinh ý, hắn xuyên màu đen trang phục, mặt phúc nửa phiến thú thủ mặt nạ, một nửa mặt mũi hung tợn, một nửa tuấn mi tu mắt, thừa dịp thanh thanh thủy sắc, hắn trắng nõn cằm phiếm ướt đẫm ánh sáng lạnh, hắn từ trong mưa đến, giơ một phen đen thùi cây dù, vũ vũ mà đi, cuối cùng tại hái hoa tặc trước mặt ba trượng chỗ đứng lại, một tay đem tán nhẹ nhàng lập trên mặt đất, một tay kề sát chân trắc, sờ thượng hắn tiện tay binh khí, một thanh khéo léo lại phong duệ ô kim chủy thủ.

Hảo diễn viên, tuyệt không sẽ nhiều lãng phí một hào phim nhựa, đương máy quay chuyển động đứng lên, hắn liền nhập diễn.

Cũng không biết cụ thể quay phim là từ cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu , chỉ nhớ rõ đương Văn Viễn đi ra hoá trang lều một cái chớp mắt, đại gia liền tự giác nín thở tĩnh khí.

...

"OK— quá! !"

Trường phố giằng co, chính tay đâm hái hoa tặc.

Một lần quá, vô NG.

"Văn Viễn, khổ cực — đi bên trong nghỉ ngơi sẽ đi." Tràng vụ bưng tới một bàn thức uống nóng, phân cho mọi người.

Vũ súc súc mà lạc, thự khí nháy mắt bị mưa đánh tan, thậm chí có chút lạnh, đoàn phim trước tiên chuẩn bị đại hồ đường đỏ trà gừng, có thể nói thập phần tri kỷ .

"Cái này xong việc? Không là còn có đặc tả sao?" Nhưng Văn Viễn cũng không vội vã đi tránh mưa.

"Thường đạo ý là chờ vũ điểm nhỏ lại bổ ngươi đặc tả. Hiện tại vũ đại, thích hợp chụp viễn cảnh." Tràng vụ vừa nói một bên cấp ở đây mọi người phân phát đồ uống, phát đến Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần khi cũng tiếp đón bọn họ một cùng đi vào tránh mưa.

Văn Viễn đã đi vào nghỉ ngơi gian, vừa đi vừa hỏi: "Ta đây cái này mặt nạ có thể trước hái được sao?"

Có người đáp hắn: "Tốt nhất biệt trích, liên khăn trùm đầu đâu."

Văn Viễn cười thán: "Ai ta hảo mệnh khổ a!"

"Đi a, chúng ta cũng đi vào tránh mưa." Thi Thiên Thần một tay bưng hai người phân thức uống nóng, một tay lôi kéo Bạch Trạm.

Người sau từ Văn Viễn hạ diễn đến bây giờ vẫn luôn có chút mộng, liên vừa rồi tràng vụ cùng hắn nói chuyện đều không để ý sẽ, Thi Thiên Thần rất ít thấy hắn thất thố như vậy , không từ cúi đầu, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Đến mức đó sao? Ngươi bị cái kia Văn Viễn kinh hãi?"

Bạch Trạm trước mắt kinh ao ước: "Đúng là bị kinh hãi."

"A?"

"Đi vào lại nói." Bạch Trạm lắc lắc đầu, tùy ý phất đi trên mặt mưa, triều nghỉ ngơi gian đi đến.

Thật sự là hắn bị kinh hãi, nhưng kinh sợ đến hắn đều không phải là đối phương diễn xuất, mà là người nọ một giây nhập diễn, một giây xuất diễn bản lĩnh.

Phòng nghỉ ngược lại là thực đại, lại chỉ có một cánh cửa sổ, nhưng làm lâm thời dựng lều ốc, cái này tính điều kiện không tệ.

Gian phòng tứ bạch rơi xuống đất, một bên chất đầy sợ thủy đạo cụ cùng quần áo, bên cửa sổ chồng thật lớn hoá trang rương, diễn viên chính diễn viên chính Văn Viễn liền ngồi ở bên cạnh ghế trên, đối diện ngoài cửa sổ ngẩn người.

Trong phòng trừ hắn ra còn có mặt khác hôm nay hấp dẫn phân diễn viên, đều là không nổi danh phối hợp diễn, ghế dựa hữu hạn, bọn họ hoặc ngồi dưới đất, hoặc tùy tiện tìm chỉ nói đủ rương ngồi, từng người xoát di động, hoặc nhỏ giọng nói chuyện phiếm, không hẹn mà cùng đều cùng diễn viên chính giữ vững khoảng cách nhất định.

Thấy Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần tiến vào, bọn họ cũng chỉ là phiêu liếc mắt một cái mà không có đánh tiếp đón.

Đây là đoàn phim trung thái độ bình thường, chụp nhất bộ kịch khi, diễn viên nhóm sẽ tự động phân chia xuất giao tình phạm vi, nhất thông thường chính là ấn suất diễn phân, nhân vật chính, phối hợp diễn, khách mời, áo rồng, ai cùng ai đối thủ diễn nhiều nhất, giao tình cũng liền tương ứng thâm một ít, về phần những cái đó liên lời kịch đều không có chỉ lộ một mặt phối hợp diễn cùng áo rồng nhóm, nếu lén lút cũng không có giao tình, kia liền từng người ở chung, dù sao trận tiếp theo diễn từng người nam bắc phi, ai còn nhớ rõ ngươi là ai.

Đương nhiên, nếu khách mời là có lai lịch đại minh tinh, như vậy chính là cùng nhân vật chính cùng ngồi cùng ăn địa phương vị.

Lại có ấn lai lịch phân chia , tỷ như đại gia đều là giống một cái công ty , hoặc là giống một cái viện giáo tốt nghiệp sư huynh đệ (muội), quan hệ tự nhiên so người khác thân hậu chút, hấp dẫn không diễn khi đều sẽ cho nhau chiếu ứng.

Dù sao vô luận như thế nào luận, nhất đang "Hot" cái kia đều tuyệt đối là chúng tinh phủng nguyệt tồn tại.

Chỉ cần vào đi, sẽ không có không nghĩ hồng , tại đây chờ cấp sâm nghiêm, hàng rào phân minh vòng luẩn quẩn trong, chỉ có thị trường nhận ngươi, người xem mua trướng mới là ngạnh đạo lý. Nếu không mặc dù lại có tiền có chỗ dựa, diễn viên chính lại nhiều kịch tập, tên kia khí cũng đều là hư , ai nguyện ý tên của mình chỉ xuất hiện tại bát quái trang báo thượng chuyên môn dùng để bị suy đoán cha nuôi là ai?

Nhưng là vô luận như thế nào, giống như bây giờ, sở hữu diễn viên đều tễ tại giống một cái phòng nghỉ trong cũng thật sự là kỳ ba.

Là đoàn phim không chú ý, vẫn là nhân vật chính không quan tâm?

Bạch Trạm rất nhanh phải có được đáp án.

Cái này Văn Viễn rất không ấn kịch bản xuất bài .

Tầm mắt của hắn từ ngoài cửa sổ dời trở về, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy vừa đi vào tới Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần, đoán chừng là người sau cái cao, thực khó không bị chú ý.

"Di? Các ngươi là không thể không địa phương tọa?" Văn Viễn trước tiên ở quanh người nhìn chung quanh một vòng, sau đó đem bên người một đống quần áo dịch ra, chỉ vào lộ đi ra đạo cụ rương nói: "Nơi này, nơi này còn có thể tọa!"

Bạch Trạm nhíu mày, nói cảm ơn, vỗ vỗ Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi tọa nơi đó."

"Ngươi ngồi đi, ta không phiền lụy."

"..." Bạch Trạm có chút quẫn, vi một cái đạo cụ rương vị trí còn cho nhau nhún nhường, thật sự là đủ, chỉ có một chỗ ngồi tình hình hạ, ưu trước suy xét nghệ nhân không là chuyện thường tình của người sao?

Cuối cùng bọn họ đơn giản đồng thời đứng .

Văn Viễn nhịn không được cười nói: "Các ngươi tình cảm thật hảo."

"Khụ."

Lời này làm người tiếp không đi xuống.

Văn Viễn lại nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi hình tượng thật không sai, diễn nhân vật kia quái đáng tiếc , ngươi là chỗ nào tốt nghiệp ?"

Đề tài lần thứ hai tán gẫu tử.

"Ta là thay đổi giữa chừng , còn tại học tập trung." Thi Thiên Thần thản ngôn.

"A. . . Tân nhân a. . ." Văn Viễn như có điều suy nghĩ gật gật đầu, "Vậy ngươi cũng nên cẩn thận."

Bạch Trạm sắc bén hỏi: "Như thế nào?"

"Buổi chiều có ngươi diễn đi? Là tràng đại hình dùng binh khí đánh nhau? Ta xem bọn hắn kiểm kê đàn diễn có hơn năm mươi cái."

Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc: "Hơn năm mươi cái đàn diễn?"

"Như thế nào? Rất nhiều sao? Kia lại như thế nào?" Thi Thiên Thần giống cái người ngoài cuộc dường như đầu óc lơ mơ.

Hắn cũng không rõ, tại người trong nghề trong mắt xem ra, loại này vận dụng đại hình đàn diễn đánh diễn thực tế là phi thường nguy hiểm , bởi vì hiện trường thực khó đem khống, hơn nữa đây là một mạc viễn cảnh, trời cao camera hạ, muốn đánh ra chém giết kịch liệt cảm giác, mà hắn làm vi một tân nhân, lại không có thân thỉnh thế thân tư cách.

Làm diễn viên thân ở trong đó thụ hiện trường không khí bị nhiễm, cho dù bị thương lúc ấy cũng thực khó phát hiện, thường thường đều là hạ diễn sau đó mới phát hiện mình bị thương.

Bạch Trạm mày thâm khóa: "Ta một hồi tìm thường đạo hỏi một chút, nhìn có thể hay không nhiều tranh thủ chút thời gian tập luyện."

Vốn là cho rằng tuồng vui này sẽ đặt tại ngày cuối cùng, như vậy cho dù thụ điểm tiểu thương cũng không ảnh hưởng mặt sau quay phim, không nghĩ tới ngày đầu tiên chính là tuồng vui này.

Văn Viễn thâm chấp nhận: "Kỳ thật loại này diễn hay là cần phải dùng thế thân."

Bạch Trạm cười khổ: "Chúng ta tân nhân một cái, đâu hảo đề loại này yêu cầu."

Văn Viễn lắc đầu: "Quốc nội hí kịch hoàn cảnh vẫn là không đủ chính quy."

Không nghĩ tới Văn Viễn cư nhiên là một cái thực hảo giao lưu người, hắn cùng Bạch Trạm tiếp xúc quá diễn viên đều không giống, tiếp tục bắt chuyện sau đó mới hiểu biết, hắn năm nay ba mươi mốt tuổi, trước vẫn luôn trú nước ngoài, chủ công kịch bản biểu diễn, gần nhất mới về nước gia nhập liên minh tân vận may ảnh nghiệp.

Lần này nói chuyện với nhau xoay chuyển Bạch Trạm đối hắn mới bắt đầu ấn tượng, nguyên bản hắn còn vi Diêm Quan Đào không thể biểu diễn nhân vật chính mà ấm ức, cho rằng thường đạo lần này bắt đầu dùng tân nhân một trong những nguyên nhân là đối phương mang tư tiến tổ, hiện tại xem ra thật đúng là hiểu lầm .

Chính là đối phương giờ phút này còn phẫn sát thủ trang, nhưng là sắc mặt cùng ngữ khí đều hiền lành lại ôn hòa, cả người không hợp cảm cự cường.

Chương 25: gọi ba ba

Giữa trưa tại đoàn phim ăn cơm, ăn cơm khi Bạch Trạm vẫn luôn thúc Thi Thiên Thần tăng tốc, hắn đã cùng đạo diễn thân thỉnh , buổi chiều chính thức chụp ảnh-quay phim trước có thể cho hắn nhiều một chút diễn tập thời gian, nhưng là người sau cũng là bát phong không động, ăn một đũa đồ ăn xứng một muỗng cơm lại đến khẩu thang, một bộ không đem Bạch Trạm cấp tử không bỏ qua trạng thái.

Đối phương như vậy không hợp tác thái độ chỉ có một nguyên nhân, đó chính là hắn lại chỗ nào chọc Thi đại thiếu khó chịu.

Vì thế hắn đơn giản cũng không thúc dục, chỉ chờ đối phương làm khó dễ.

Quả nhiên, ta không động địch liền động, Thi Thiên Thần trước không nín được nói, hắn hỏi: "Cái kia Văn Viễn, thực giỏi lắm sao?"

Hắn còn không có thấy Bạch Trạm cùng ai tán gẫu quá lâu như vậy,

Bạch Trạm chính diện đáp lại: "Là , không nghĩ tới hắn diễn hạ nhìn rất phổ thông, nhưng là nhập diễn rất nhanh, xuất diễn cũng mau, này thực khó được, tại phương diện này ngươi cũng có thiên phú, chính là diễn xuất còn có đến ma."

Không biết lời nói này trong cái gì từ làm Thi đại thiếu gia vừa lòng , lạnh như băng gương mặt rốt cục tiết xuất một tia cười bộ dáng.

Dùng cơm khăn ấn ấn khóe miệng, lại hỏi: "Buổi chiều kia tràng diễn thực khó sao?"

Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm nói: "Khó đến không là đặc biệt khó, viễn cảnh, ngươi vọt vào đám người làm làm bộ dáng là đến nơi, chủ yếu là sợ ngươi bị thương."

"Khụ." Thi Thiên Thần hừ nhẹ một tiếng, tinh tế đem khăn ăn chiết khấu, "Nam nhân thụ bị thương tính cái gì, ta không quan tâm."

"Không được, ta để ý!" Bạch Trạm dị thường nghiêm khắc theo dõi hắn: "Vạn nhất thương tổn đến mặt làm như thế nào? Mặt sau diễn còn chụp không vỗ? Làm không hảo trực tiếp thay đổi người, ngươi thương thế kia cũng nhận không !"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần đem khăn ăn nhu toái: "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là quan tâm ta."

Bạch Trạm trố mắt: "Quan tâm a, đương nhiên quan tâm , ngươi là của ta nghệ nhân a."

"Sẽ không có nguyên nhân khác sao?"

"..."

"Tính , đương ta không có hỏi." Thi Thiên Thần rốt cục đứng lên, chầm chập triều hoá trang lều đi đến.

Buổi trưa, không có diễn nghệ nhân đều hồi khách điếm nghỉ ngơi đi, buổi chiều chỉ có kia tràng đại hình dùng binh khí đánh nhau muốn chụp, đàn diễn nhóm nắm chặt thời gian tại chỗ thoáng mát nghỉ ngơi, chỉ có tràng công bận rộn vi buổi chiều diễn làm chuẩn bị.

Tại hoá trang lều cửa nhà, vô tình gặp được không có thượng trang Diêm Quan Đào, Bạch Trạm trong lòng tiểu tiểu kích động một cái, đối phương bộ mặt cùng trong trí nhớ không có quá nhiều khác nhau, duy nhất biến hóa khả năng chính là thiếu thêm vài phần ngạo khí, cùng với cả người đều có điểm phù thũng, nhưng nếu hảo hảo thượng cái trang, giây sát hiện tại "Màn ảnh oppa" nhóm vẫn là không thành vấn đề.

"Diêm lão sư, không đi nghỉ ngơi sao?" Bạch Trạm chủ động cùng đối phương chào hỏi.

Diêm Quan Đào ừ một tiếng, sau đó biểu tình nghiêm túc đưa cho hắn một chiếc túi to.

"Đây là..." Bạch Trạm khó hiểu tiếp nhận đến, phân lượng không trọng, từ rộng mở túi khẩu hướng trong nhìn, hình như là bộ y phục.

Đối phương cũng không có ý định nhiều làm giải thích, chỉ nói là câu: "Dùng xong nhớ rõ đưa ta." Nói xong liền rời đi.

Chờ hắn đi xa, Bạch Trạm mới đem kia quần áo lấy ra, nguyên lai là nhất kiện phòng hộ mã giáp, chỉ có võ thuật thế thân mới có thể dùng đến nhất kiện phòng đủ, tuy rằng làm không được đao thương bất nhập, nhưng là ít nhất có thể bảo vệ tạng phủ bộ vị, có thể thích hợp giảm bớt một ít vết thương trí mệnh hại.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng lập tức nảy lên một cỗ nói không nên lời cảm xúc, người kia, đều hỗn thành nông nỗi này vẫn không quên chiếu cố tân nhân.

"Kia là ai? !" Thi Thiên Thần lúc này bình dấm chua là triệt để đánh nghiêng , hắn cũng không có nhận ra vừa rồi vị kia anh tuấn đại thúc chính là tối hôm qua ngắn ngủi bắt chuyện quá "Yến vũ lão phụ thân" .

Bạch Trạm lúc này trong lòng chính ngũ vị tạp trần, liền tức giận trả lời: "Đó là ngươi ba!"

"Ai, ngươi như thế nào mắng chửi người? !"

... ...

Buổi chiều quay phim hơn là tại một mảnh chỗ nước cạn bên cạnh, thủy cây dong đã nở hoa, thâm lục cùng thiển tử vi mỏng manh bãi sông phi một tầng bộ đồ mới, sấn sau cơn mưa sương mù, cảnh sắc đẹp không sao tả xiết, nhưng là một hồi kịch liệt chém giết sắp tại đây triển khai, dùng yên tĩnh mỹ, đi phụ trợ nhân tính xúc động tội ác một mặt, đó cũng là thường đạo quen dùng biểu đạt thủ pháp.

Tuy rằng đã trước tiên diễn tập quá, vị trí cũng đã nhớ thục, hộ thân mã giáp cũng mặc vào , nhưng là Bạch Trạm vẫn là lần nữa ân cần dạy bảo.

"Chú ý nghe mạch, cho ngươi triệt ngươi liền triệt biết sao?"

"Kỳ thật rất đơn giản, chính là từ bãi sông này đầu chạy đến đầu kia — có người ngã sấp xuống ngươi không cần lo cho, ngươi chỉ phụ trách chính mình bộ phận biết sao?"

"Vạn nhất có người cố ý va chạm ngươi ngươi liền gọi dừng, đối , lại kiểm tra một lần giày — "

"Biết biết !" Thi Thiên Thần không kiên nhẫn huy tay, triều vị trí của mình đi đến.

Hơn năm mươi danh đàn diễn đã vào chỗ, thống nhất xuyên màu đen trang phục, tất cả đều che mặt, Thi Thiên Thần làm nhân vật chính thiếu niên thời kì, lúc này còn không có gia nhập sát thủ doanh, chỉ mặc một thân thiển sắc y quái, đứng ở đó một mảnh màu đen trung, có loại hạc trong bầy gà cảm giác.

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy chính mình lần này trọng sinh quả thực thua thiệt lớn, một chút từ một người ăn no cả nhà không đói trạng thái nhảy trở thành dắt díu con cái nãi ba, này muốn là chính mình chụp diễn, so này độ khó cao xuất thập bội hắn cũng không quan tâm, nhưng là đổi thành Thi Thiên Thần, hắn lại tổng sợ xuất điểm cái gì ngoài ý muốn, quả thật có một cái biệt đàn diễn, tâm tính thật không tốt, không biết là ghen tị vẫn là như thế nào, sẽ tại đây loại đại hình đánh diễn trong đục nước béo cò khi dễ người, đương nhiên loại tình huống này rất ít thấy, hắn bản thân chụp diễn hơn hai mươi năm trong cũng không gặp gỡ quá mấy lần, hy vọng là chính mình quá lo lắng.

Lại nói Thi Thiên Thần dáng người cao lớn , hướng đàn diễn bên trong vừa đứng, thấy thế nào đều phải là hắn khi dễ người khác.

"Dự bị —Action! !"

Bạch Trạm dự cảm là chuẩn xác , chính là người bị thương không là Thi Thiên Thần mà là hắn bản thân.

Đương đại gia lực chú ý đều tập trung ở tràng thượng khi, không biết đâu tùng thảo trong chui ra một cái tiểu xà, chiếu Bạch Trạm cổ chân liền cắn một hơi, nháy mắt đánh úp lại đau đớn cảm lệnh Bạch Trạm kinh kêu một tiếng, lại nhìn con rắn kia đã bay nhanh chạy trốn, qua trong giây lát lại biến mất tại thảo trong.

"Có xà!" Bạch Trạm ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, ống quần nhấc lên đến, miệng vết thương còn rất thâm, đã bắt đầu mạo huyết châu.

"Cái gì? ! Có xà? ?" Người bên cạnh cũng bắt đầu kinh hô, bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an.

Bên này động tĩnh ảnh hưởng tới quay phim, Thi Thiên Thần vóc dáng cao nhất, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến là Bạch Trạm xảy ra vấn đề, lập tức cái gì cũng không cố thượng , lập tức triều bên này chạy vội mà đến.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì? ! Đây là... Bị rắn cắn ? ! Có thể hay không có độc? ! Là dạng gì xà —" tuy rằng sắc mặt hoảng loạn, nhưng trên tay động tác không chậm, đệ nhất thời gian nắm lấy Bạch Trạm mắt cá chân, để ngừa độc tính thượng đi.

"Có đau hay không?"

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu, tuy rằng thái dương đã thấm xuất mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng càng nhiều vẫn là kinh cụ lớn hơn đau đớn.

Vừa rồi không kịp phản ứng, hẳn là đem xà ấn trụ , bây giờ nghĩ lại, cũng không xác định có phải hay không có độc.

Đoàn phim đi theo thầy thuốc cũng đã đuổi tới, hắn một mặt mở ra hộp y tế vi Bạch Trạm hướng tẩy tiêu độc, một mặt hỏi: "Nhìn thấy là cái gì xà sao?"

"Xanh đậm sắc, dài nhỏ, không thô." Đây là Bạch Trạm khả năng nhớ rõ toàn bộ , về phần những người khác, lúc ấy lực chú ý đều tập trung ở quay phim thượng, ai cũng không có để ý.

"Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ." Thầy thuốc vi hắn hướng tẩy miệng vết thương, lại dùng băng vải đem Thi Thiên Thần tay bị thay thế, đồng dạng chỉ tại chống độc tính lan tràn, hắn phụ trách ngoại thương, nhưng đối độc xà lại không có gì nghiên cứu, chỉ có thể bằng vào chữa bệnh thưởng thức dặn dò Bạch Trạm: "Ngươi đừng cử động, cũng đừng kích động, " lại dặn người chung quanh: "Đi, hỏi một chút phụ cận cư dân, có hay không hiểu xà ! Tốt nhất có thể lĩnh đến xem miệng vết thương — "

Vây xem nhân viên công tác trung có người địa phương, lập tức liền lên tiếng, vội vàng chạy tới.

Đạo diễn gấp đến độ xoay quanh: "— xe cái gì thời điểm có thể? !"

Phó đạo diễn đã tại điều hành chiếc xe , nhưng là nơi này là cái trong núi thôn, khoảng cách gần nhất bệnh viện cũng muốn hơn chín mươi km, tăng thêm sơn đạo chiếm đa số, đường xe ít nhất hơn hai giờ.

Nếu thật là độc xà cắn thương...

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn chằm chằm kia miệng vết thương chau mày, huyết đã hơi ngừng, miệng vết thương chung quanh cao cao sưng lên, sắc mặt hắn trắng bệch, cái trán cũng tẩm xuất mồ hôi lạnh, giống như kia thương sinh trưởng ở trên người mình, "Có đau hay không?" Hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu.

Bên cạnh người còn có thêm phiền , lúc này thình lình có người hô câu: "Xanh đậm sắc , không phải là Trúc Diệp Thanh đi!"

Những lời này giống một cây châm, Thi Thiên Thần bị ngoan đâm một chút.

"Thảo! !"

Ánh mắt của hắn trừng đến tròn xoe, giống một khối trợn mắt kim cương, nhưng là ngón tay kỳ thật tại run nhè nhẹ, hắn tại chỗ đứng lên lại ngồi xổm xuống, không đến một giây đồng hồ công phu hắn liền quyết định cái gì.

"Đừng sợ, không có việc gì, ta có biện pháp." Sắc mặt của hắn bạch đến đáng sợ, nhưng là thanh âm mềm nhẹ.

Không có khả năng không bị xúc động, Bạch Trạm trái lại an ủi hắn: "Không quan hệ, ta không sợ, nếu như là độc xà cũng chỉ cảm thấy ma, không biết là đau, ta rất đau , hẳn là không có việc gì."

Hắn kỳ thật vớ vẩn bài, hắn lại không bị độc xà cắn quá, không thể nào tương đối.

Nếu như thật là Trúc Diệp Thanh chỉ có thể tự nhận xui xẻo, tình huống hiện tại chính là như thế, vô pháp làm được lập tức chạy chữa, không thể đúng lúc tiêm vào kháng độc huyết thanh hậu quả có thể nghĩ.

Tử quá một lần người, phát sinh cái gì cũng có thể tiếp thu, cái mạng này đã là trời cho ưu ái . Hắn hiện tại ngược lại là may mắn chính mình không có đem trọng sinh bí mật bộc lộ ra đến, nếu không, Thi Thiên Thần lại muốn đối mặt một lần Hứa Bội tử vong .

Ngẩng đầu, cùng đối phương ánh mắt đối thượng, này một giây giống như bị vô hạn kéo dài, phong tại thổi, bãi sông tại nức nở, tâm của hắn một chút một chút nhúc nhích, tựa như sở hữu phiến tình diễn mở đầu, ngay tại Bạch Trạm cơ hồ cho rằng đối phương muốn vùi đầu vi hút máu mình phun độc khi, Thi Thiên Thần tay quyết đoán tiến vào quần của hắn túi áo.

Sau đó lấy ra một cái điện thoại di động.

Gọi điện thoại? Cấp 120 sao? Tại Bạch Trạm nhìn chăm chú hạ, Thi Thiên Thần dùng run rẩy ngón tay bấm một số điện thoại.

Hắn mặt hướng phương xa bãi sông, tịch dương sáng mờ vi hắn độ thượng một tầng viền vàng, ngữ khí của hắn chắc chắn không dung do dự: "Ta hiện tại cốc khẩu thủy trấn bắc, điều lấy khoảng cách ta gần nhất phi cơ trực thăng đến, đừng hỏi nguyên nhân, hiện tại, lập tức!"

Bốn phía thực tĩnh, phong đem thanh âm của hắn khuếch tán đến mỗi khắp ngõ ngách.

Mọi người, bao quát kia năm mươi mấy hào đàn diễn tất cả đều sợ ngây người, một chiếc điện thoại có thể thuyên chuyển phi cơ trực thăng người, vì cái gì sẽ cùng chúng ta đứng chung một chỗ? Nghe nói vẫn là chỉ có hai tràng diễn phối hợp diễn...

Đạo diễn cùng phó đạo diễn cũng hai mặt nhìn nhau, chỉ có kịch vụ thông minh, lúc này đã mở ra di động, không tiếc tiêu phí chính mình tính tiền tháng phần món ăn ngoại 5G lưu lượng đến tuần tra thi họ nghệ nhân đến đây...

Thời gian lại một lần nữa bị kéo dài, Bạch Trạm ý đồ đánh vỡ này làm người ta xấu hổ yên tĩnh: "Khụ, kỳ thật không cần..."

Thi Thiên Thần ở trước mặt hắn ngồi xổm xuống, trong mắt vạn bàn nhu tình bắt đầu khởi động: "Đừng sợ, nhà của ta phi cơ mười lăm phút nội có thể đuổi tới. Ta đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện."

Làm gì còn đặc biệt mà cường điệu nhà ngươi —! ? Bạch Trạm phát điên.

Hiện trường lần thứ hai lâm vào mê chi trầm mặc.

Mười lăm phút sau, Thi Thiên Thần đón tịch dương đem Bạch Trạm ôm thượng "Nhà hắn" phi cơ, xà rốt cuộc có độc không có độc Bạch Trạm không xác định, nhưng là có một chút hắn có thể chắc chắn, hôm nay về sau, về hai hắn đích nghe đồn, lại đem thêm thượng tân nhất bút!

Không cho mình thêm diễn liền không thoải mái trước ảnh đế gặp được thật không làm sự liền không thoải mái tư cơ, này kết quả chính là hận không thể chính mình hẳn là tại đáy giường, không nên ở trong này.

Tại chuyên nghiệp thầy thuốc xác nhận quá Bạch Trạm không có trúng độc kết quả sau, Thi Thiên Thần vẫn là không chịu bỏ qua, "Không có độc? Ngài xác định? ? Nghe nói nói một cái dài nhỏ ác độc màu xanh xà, đây không phải là Trúc Diệp Thanh sao? Kịch độc a!"

Chuyên nghiệp thầy thuốc quyền uy đã bị nghi ngờ, cho dù đối phương là có được tư gia phi cơ Thi tổng cũng không được, hắn không lưu tình chút nào giải thích: "Thi tiên sinh, màu xanh xà có rất nhiều loại, không là sở hữu xanh đậm sắc xà đều là Trúc Diệp Thanh, cũng có khả năng là ô sao xà — "

Thi Thiên Thần bức bách không thể đãi: "Vậy trong này như thế nào đều tử ? Cái gì miệng vết thương sẽ đem này biến thành tử sắc? Nhất định là trúng độc a — "

"Thi tiên sinh, nơi này rõ ràng là ngoại thương đè ép gây nên, hơn nữa khoảng cách cắn thương còn có một định khoảng cách, nói cách khác — "

Lúc này không chờ thầy thuốc nói xong, Bạch Trạm kéo kéo Thi Thiên Thần ống quần, nhỏ giọng nói tiếp: "Là ngươi nắm chặt , ngươi vừa rồi nắm chặt ta cổ chân khi quá dùng sức , so rắn cắn kia khẩu còn đau..."

Chương 26: nhập diễn

Nếu chính là ngoại thương, chuyên nghiệp lại chăm chỉ Bạch Trạm không có khả năng tiếp tục ở lại bệnh viện , hắn hận không thể màn đêm buông xuống liền chạy trở về, tư gia phi cơ cái gì quyết đoán không thể dùng , hắn ngồi xe hơi liền hảo.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần không đáp ứng, hắn cảm thấy chỉ cần bị thương nên ngoan ngoãn nuôi, tàu xe mệt nhọc bất lợi với miệng vết thương khôi phục, miệng vết thương bị nhiễm nhiễm trùng làm như thế nào?

"Vậy ngươi diễn đâu? Ngày đó diễn không chụp xong, làm người nhiều như vậy chờ ngươi một cái?" Bạch Trạm vội la lên, phải biết vận dụng đại hình đàn diễn kia đều là trước tiên kế hoạch hảo , những người đó ở lại đoàn phim một ngày, tiền lương cùng hỏa thực phí liền muốn nhiều tính một ngày, bởi vì chính mình một chút miệng vết thương liền tự dưng lãng phí đoàn phim nhiều như vậy dự toán, không thích hợp.

Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Ta đều thỉnh quá giả , ngươi liền an tâm dưỡng thương đi."

"Xin phép?" Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn: "Đạo diễn có thể phê?"

"Đương nhiên." Chẳng những phê , thái độ hoàn hảo đến thực đâu!"Ta làm cho bọn họ đem nhiều ra tới phí dụng báo cho ta, lại thêm vào gia tăng 10% dự toán."

... Nếu Thi đại thiếu tạp tiền , kia Bạch Trạm đã không còn gì để nói .

Lần thứ hai phản hồi đoàn phim đã là một vòng sau, Bạch Trạm bị rắn cắn miệng vết thương đã trường xuất màu trắng thịt non, dù vậy, Thi Thiên Thần vẫn là không yên lòng, mỗi ngày đều phải coi thương thế của hắn khẩu, đốc xúc hắn đổi dược, tuy nói hắn là hảo tâm, nhưng là cái kia ánh mắt, không giống đang nhìn miệng vết thương khôi phục tình huống, càng giống đang nhìn trong nồi thịt đôn hảo không.

Nhưng là lần này trở về không gặp đến Văn Viễn, nghe nói là nước Mỹ bên kia có việc, lâm thời xin nghỉ.

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy có chút tiếc hận, nguyên bản còn muốn cùng hắn tiếp tục giao lưu một phen , bất quá đại gia đều tại cùng cái vòng trong hỗn, còn sẽ có cơ hội gặp lại .

Bãi sông chém giết diễn rốt cục chụp xong, sự thật chứng minh Bạch Trạm lúc trước lo lắng đều là dư thừa , từ khi Thi đại thiếu gia ngày đó một chiếc điện thoại đưa tới gia dụng phi cơ trực thăng sau, đại gia đối hai hắn đích thái độ rõ ràng không giống , bọn họ không còn là lúc trước tiểu trong suốt, mà là thần tài, ai dám va chạm thần tài? Cho dù phát diễn cũng không được!

Vì thế Diêm Quan Đào đưa hộ thân mã giáp không phái thượng công dụng, Bạch Trạm đem quần áo tẩy qua đi trang hồi gói to trong chuẩn bị còn cấp nhân gia, mới vừa đem cửa mở ra, Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm từ phía sau truyền đến.

"Đại buổi tối , ngươi đi đâu?"

Từ khi phú hào nhân thiết bại lộ sau, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không ủy khuất chính mình trụ tiêu gian , mà là tài đại khí thô bao hạ khách điếm quý nhất một bộ phòng, dừng chân điều kiện trực tiếp cùng diễn viên chính sánh vai, hiện tại hắn chính tứ ngưỡng bát xoa (*Hình chữ X) tựa vào trên ghế sa lông xem tv.

Bạch Trạm cũng hoài nghi hàng này tại trên người mình ấn radar , toàn bộ buổi chiều hai người ai vội việc người đó ai cũng không có lý ai, như thế nào chính mình mông mới vừa rời tách ghế đã bị điêu trụ đâu?

Hắn giơ tay lên trong gói to: "Đi còn đồ vật."

"Ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không điểm tự giác?" Thi Thiên Thần phiền táo thay đổi tư thế, nghĩa chính ngôn từ phê bình hắn: "Ngươi là của ta người đại diện, lão hướng người khác trong phòng chạy cái gì?"

Cái gì gọi là "Lão" hướng người khác trong phòng chạy? Hắn nào có? !

Bạch Trạm lười cùng hắn nhéo chữ, vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười đáp: "Ta đi thay ngươi trả nhân tình a, dù sao cũng phải nói tiếng cám ơn đem? Này không phải là công tác của ta sao?"

Hắn bản thân đều không phát hiện, từ khi rắn cắn sự kiện sau, hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần đại thiếu gia tính nết khoan dung rất nhiều, dù sao lúc ấy lo lắng cùng kích động là tình chân ý thiết .

Thi Thiên Thần triệt để ngồi dậy, vỗ vỗ bên cạnh vị trí: "Ngươi, tọa này."

Sau đó đứng lên, lý lý tóc: "Ta đi còn."

"Ngươi?" Bạch Trạm cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, "Ta cùng ngươi đồng thời đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần đã tiếp nhận trên tay hắn chỉ túi, ánh mắt sắc bén: "Không được."

Bạch Trạm há miệng, nói còn không có nói ra đã bị Thi Thiên Thần gọi đình: "Câm miệng! Ta biết ngươi muốn nói gì, nhân gia là tiền bối, ta sẽ mỉm cười, sẽ có lễ phép, sẽ không xị mặt, cũng sẽ không lấy tiền áp người — này đó ta cũng biết, ngươi muốn là còn dám nhiều lời một chữ ta liền hôn ngươi!"

Bạch Trạm vội đem miệng bế khẩn: "..."

"Thích." Thi Thiên Thần nhướng nhướng mày, đi nhanh hướng cửa đi tới.

Tại đối phương đóng cửa trước một cái chớp mắt, Bạch Trạm rốt cuộc vẫn là nhịn không được: "Thuận tiện hỏi thăm một chút ngày mai đối thủ diễn — "

Thi Thiên Thần tại môn khép lại nháy mắt từ phía sau lưng đối hắn so cái ngón giữa.

Gian phòng rốt cục quay về bình tĩnh, Bạch Trạm đem TV đóng lại, lâm vào thật sâu tự mình tỉnh lại, đây là trung niên nguy cơ sao? Nhìn một cái đem người hài tử bức thành bộ dáng thế nào ?

Không biết, hắn đương diễn viên khi là cùng chính mình phân cao thấp, hiện tại đương người đại diện, tự nhiên chính là cùng hắn nghệ nhân so tài, cái này phát triển đi hướng không mao bệnh.

... ...

Nhỏ hẹp trong phòng, hai tên nam tử đứng yên giằng co, làm như cãi nhau đến thời điểm mấu chốt, không khí giống thân khai mạng nhện, này thế nguy cơ.

Tuổi trẻ cái kia làm ngư dân ăn diện, vóc người rất cao, một thân thâm quầng sắc y quái, chưa tới cập quan chi năm, tóc tại sau đầu cao cao buộc thành một cái bím tóc, vài lọn tóc mỏng khoát lên trên trán, giả dạng đơn giản, lại càng phát nổi bật xuất hắn ngũ quan tinh mỹ. Nhưng là này trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú giờ phút này vẻ mặt nhưng có thể xưng là giương cung bạt kiếm, hắn thật sâu thở dốc, một đôi tinh mâu chặt chẽ nhìn chằm chằm che mặt trước lão giả, như tạc mao mèo đực.

Lão giả cũng làm cá người trang phục, nhưng rách nát nhiều lắm, vạt áo thượng chuế không ít mụn vá, nhan sắc cũng chẳng phải rõ ràng, là bụi phác phác ám sắc, hắn tuổi trẻ khi hẳn là cùng trẻ tuổi người giống nhau cao, chính là hiện tại già rồi, bối đà , cổ cũng hướng phía trước ôm lấy, tuy rằng nhiễm thượng phong sương, nhưng hắn mặt mày cũng là anh tuấn , hắn cũng tại thịnh nộ bên trong, nhưng thở dốc khi mang theo đàm âm, như là nghẹn một chuỗi ho khan, gò má của hắn bởi vì kích động mà căng thẳng, hắn đồng dạng tại nhìn chăm chú vào người trẻ tuổi, chính là ánh mắt không đủ sắc bén.

Cho dù là an tĩnh đối diện, hai người chi gian cũng sức dãn mười phần.

Gian phòng chỉ đáp một nửa, một khác giữa không trung gian chất đầy các loại quay phim thiết bị, đạo diễn nhìn chằm chằm giám thị bình, không ngừng dùng thủ thế chỉ huy máy quay quỹ đạo.

Bạch Trạm cùng những người khác nhất dạng đứng ở xa xa an tĩnh chờ đợi, đây là Thi Thiên Thần lần đầu tiên tham dự quay phim loại này có chiều sâu suất diễn, một cái NG không ăn là không có khả năng , đây đã là lần thứ tư, Bạch Trạm tại nhéo tâm, hy vọng lúc này đây có thể thuận lợi quá quan.

Gặp gỡ Diêm Quan Đào, vừa là kỳ ngộ cũng là khiêu chiến, quang từ hoá trang khí chất thượng nhìn, hai người bọn họ sống thoát đảo chân tướng một đôi phụ tử, liền như vậy giương cung bạt kiếm lập , Diêm Quan Đào là ngoại khẩn nội tùng, dù sao cũng là làm phụ thân , lại phẫn nộ cũng là làm làm bộ dáng, tuy rằng tức đến mặt da đều đang run rẩy, nhưng ánh mắt cũng là nhu hòa , nếu nhìn kỹ, có thể nhìn ra mắt của hắn vành mắt đã ướt át; mà Thi Thiên Thần cùng hắn chính tương phản, làm tuổi trẻ khí thịnh nhi tử, sự phẫn nộ của hắn lại là thật sự , hữu với từ tiểu đối phụ thân kính sợ chi tâm, hắn tại kiệt lực khống chế, nhưng trên thực tế hắn khát vọng thiêu đốt, hắn đã nhẫn thật lâu, tựa như một khối khô ráo than củi, chỉ cần đinh đốt lửa tinh có thể châm.

Tuồng vui này, Diêm Quan Đào phẫn nộ là từ phóng tới thu, mà Thi Thiên Thần thì muốn từ thu được phóng.

Màn ảnh từ từ đẩy gần, người trẻ tuổi dẫn mở miệng trước: "Cha."

"A, ngươi còn biết ta là cha ngươi?" Lão nhân bướng bỉnh kính đi lên, cũng không có như vậy minh kim thu binh: "Có phải hay không cảm thấy chính mình cánh ngạnh , lão tử đánh không động ngươi ?"

Một cái "Đánh" tự chọc giận người trẻ tuổi, hắn bị những lời này châm.

"Đánh? ! Ngươi chỉ biết đánh? ! Có bản lĩnh ngươi đi đánh hổ đầu người a — "

Lão nhân da mặt run run: "Ngươi nói cái gì? !"

"Ngươi đừng cho là ta không biết! Nương năm đó chính là bị bọn họ hại chết ! Ngươi không đi cấp nương báo thù, chỉ biết lấy ta hết giận —!"

"Tiểu nhãi ranh! !" Lão nhân đoạn quát một tiếng, xoay người sao khởi bên cạnh một khối tấm ván gỗ, thẳng mặt triều người trẻ tuổi ném tới.

"Ngươi không bản lĩnh cấp nương báo thù, liền đừng cản ta!"

Người trẻ tuổi né tránh một kích kia, tấm ván gỗ không bắn trúng hắn, nện ở trên bệ bếp, trong lúc nhất thời nồi bát tạp đầy đất, này tạp âm tính cả người trẻ tuổi lời nói hợp cùng một chỗ, hết thảy chọc tại lão phụ thân tâm oa thượng.

Tấm ván gỗ không ngừng hạ xuống, người trẻ tuổi không ngừng trốn tránh, nhưng là phòng ở thí đại điểm địa phương, trăn trở xê dịch cuối cùng hữu hạn, đánh không bắn trúng đã đành phải vậy, tại một trận bụi mù ồn ào náo động trung, tấm ván gỗ rốt cục vỡ thành hai mảnh.

Chính như này đối phụ tử quan hệ, tại một lần lại một lần va chạm trung, rốt cục vỡ vụn đến vô pháp vãn hồi địa phương bước.

Nhìn kia chia năm xẻ bảy tấm ván gỗ, tuổi trẻ gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm phụ thân của hắn, trong lòng tưởng chính là: Hắn là thật sự muốn đánh tử ta.

Tổng là như thế này, không một lời hợp liền rống, liền mắng, cãi lại chính là đánh, khi còn bé là như thế này, bây giờ còn là như thế này, trước kia hắn chỉ có thể chịu đựng ai , hiện tại hắn có thể chạy, đối, hắn nhưng chạy trốn rất xa, không bao giờ hồi cái nhà này!

Cái này suy nghĩ toát ra đến, tầm mắt của hắn chậm rãi thượng dời, chuyển qua lão nhân trên mặt, người sau sắc mặt thảm đạm, vẻ mặt ẩn nấp tại đồng dạng thảm đạm ánh sáng trung, nhìn không chính xác.

Hít sâu vào một hơi, người trẻ tuổi xoay người triều cửa nhà chạy tới.

Thẳng đến môn bị "Thình thịch" một tiếng suất thượng, lão nhân mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy, ngẩng đầu, vốn định uống ngăn đối phương, nhưng do dự một chút nhưng không có mở miệng, phụ thân có phụ thân tôn nghiêm, phụ giả, củ cũng!

Người trẻ tuổi vọt tới ngoài phòng, thiên thượng chính không cần tiền dường như bỏ ra mưa như trút nước, hắn tại trong viện định rồi một cái chớp mắt, vừa là tại sợ hãi này ngập trời màn mưa, lại tự đang chờ đợi một tiếng giữ lại.

Nhưng là cái gì cũng không có.

Hắn cuối cùng khẽ cắn môi, vọt vào vũ trong.

Đến đây mới thôi, Thi Thiên Thần tại « mưa gió tuyệt chỗ là đường về » đoàn phim toàn bộ suất diễn hơ khô thẻ tre.

Ở lại bên trong 1 hào cơ còn tại trung thực ký lục phòng trong phát sinh hết thảy, đạo diễn không có gọi dừng, ai cũng không dám tùy tiện ra tiếng.

Tại người trẻ tuổi chạy vào trong mưa đồng thời, lão nhân chuyển qua cửa sổ bên cạnh, từ hờ khép cửa sổ hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, lại chỉ nhìn đến nhi tử nhanh chóng mơ hồ bóng dáng.

Này vừa nhìn, liền là âm dương hai cách.

"Quá!" Theo đạo diễn ra lệnh một tiếng, đại gia tại chỗ hoan hô — thần tài đêm nay muốn mời khách, trấn trong lớn nhất tửu lâu.

Bạch Trạm đi vào Thi Thiên Thần bên cạnh, động tác tự nhiên nhấc lên hắn vạt áo, sau đó liền âm thầm kinh hãi, quả nhiên, Diêm Quan Đào trượng là thật đánh.

Thầy thuốc lúc này cũng mang theo hộp y tế đi tới, nhìn chằm chằm kia có khả năng cao lưng cùng ngực bụng một trận kinh hô: "Ai u, Diêm lão sư xuống tay cũng thật ngoan."

Thi Thiên Thần lại không hề gì: "Ngày hôm qua cùng Diêm lão sư ước hảo , nhất định đến thật đánh, nếu không ta phẫn nộ không đứng dậy."

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn nói: "Ngày hôm qua kia hơn một giờ còn thật không bạch đi, thảo đốn hảo đánh."

Lời tuy như thế, nhưng trong lòng vẫn là trấn an , ngày hôm qua Thi Thiên Thần càng muốn chính mình đi còn mã giáp, lại tại nhân gia trong phòng lưu lại hơn một giờ, xem ra là thật học được đồ vật .

Cũng may mắn tuồng vui này là cùng lão diêm đáp, muốn thay đổi người khác phỏng chừng còn thật không hạ thủ — hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần đã vinh thăng vi địa vị gần với đạo diễn cùng sản xuất phương đại lão , toàn tổ đối hắn thái độ không có thay đổi đại khái cũng chỉ có Diêm Quan Đào, người này muốn là sẽ gió chiều nào che chiều ấy kia một bộ đã sớm không đến mức hỗn thành hiện tại hoàn cảnh .

Thượng xong dược, Bạch Trạm nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngày hôm qua các ngươi tán gẫu cái gì?"

Thi Thiên Thần quay đầu xem hắn, nói: "Giữ bí mật."

Bạch Trạm rũ xuống mí mắt: "Ta một sẽ trực tiếp hỏi lão diêm chính là."

"Ngươi quản hắn gọi lão diêm?" Thi Thiên Thần sắc bén bắt giữ đến đối phương lời nói sai lầm: "Các ngươi có quen như vậy sao?"

"Ta... Ta quá nhập diễn , ngươi xem hắn hoá trang, chẳng lẽ không lão sao?" Bạch Trạm trên mặt trấn định, trong tay lại một trận rối ren, chỉnh lý quần áo sai giờ điểm bị khoá kéo bắt tay chỉ gắp, Thi Thiên Thần không lời gì để nói nhìn hắn, trong lòng cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, Bạch Trạm vừa rồi ngữ khí, rõ ràng là nhắc tới người quen cũ khẩu khí.

Từ tiến cái này đoàn phim hắn liền phát hiện , Bạch Trạm đối Diêm Quan Đào thái độ đặc biệt không tầm thường, không quản lúc trước như thế nào, từ khi hai người ước pháp tam chương sau đó, Bạch Trạm cấp cảm giác của hắn liền vẫn là lãnh tĩnh khách quan vả lại cơ trí , nhưng là ngày đó tại biết được Diêm Quan Đào đều không phải là diễn viên chính sau, hắn liền có điểm mất hồn mất vía, hơn nữa lời nói gian toát ra chính là tràn đầy khó chịu, này quá khác thường .

Chẳng lẽ bọn họ ban đầu nhận thức?

Nhưng Diêm Quan Đào đối Bạch Trạm thái độ lại rõ ràng là không quen .

Hắn nhớ tới ngày hôm qua đi một mình đưa còn quần áo, cuối cùng trước khi đi Diêm Quan Đào đối lời hắn nói.

Hắn nói: "Ngươi cái kia tiểu người đại diện, rất có có chút tài năng, hiện tại có rất ít người đem kịch bản nghiên cứu đến như vậy thấu . Ngươi hẳn là may mắn, hắn chính là ngươi người đại diện."

Ánh mắt trở lại tiểu người đại diện trên người, người sau đang tại chỉnh lý tạp vật, hắn thấu đi qua hỏi: "Chụp xong này bộ có phải hay không có nghỉ ngơi a?"

"Có thể." Bạch Trạm đáp, trên tay bận việc không ngừng.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi tiếp: "Theo giúp ta đi Hawaii?"

Bạch Trạm quay đầu nhìn hắn: "Đại thiếu gia, ngươi có nghỉ ngơi, ta cũng không có."

"Vậy thì mời giả."

Bạch Trạm hồi quá vị đến: "Không là, ta vì cái gì muốn xin phép cùng ngươi đi Hawaii xin hỏi?"

"Bởi vì ta tại theo đuổi ngươi a, theo đuổi trong lúc mời ngươi cùng đi nghỉ phép thả lỏng một chút không là thực bình thường sao?"

"..." Đề tài là như thế nào xả đến này ?

Kết thúc công việc đương khẩu, người chung quanh các loại rối ren, Bạch Trạm không nghĩ ở cái này trường hợp cùng hắn dây dưa với lời này đề, chỉ nói: "Quay đầu lại lại nói."

Thi Thiên Thần hai mắt sáng ngời: Cảm giác việc này hấp dẫn!

Bạch Trạm lúc này đã tại cân nhắc khác một sự kiện , Diêm Quan Đào vẫn là cùng từ trước nhất dạng vui lòng chiếu cố tân nhân, vô luận xuất phát từ nhiều năm như vậy giao tình, vẫn là lấy cái này tân thân phận giao tiếp mấy ngày này, nếu có có thể nói hắn đều muốn tìm cơ hội chiếu cố một chút vị này ông bạn già.

Chương 27: trời cao mặc chim bay

Đêm đó, Thi đại thiếu bao hạ trấn trên lớn nhất tửu lâu, mở tiệc chiêu đãi toàn đoàn phim, không khí một lần hài hòa hữu ái, Thi Thiên Thần với tư cách là thứ liên hoan nhân vật chính, bị kính không biết nhiều ít luân rượu, nhưng hắn một chút vẻ say rượu không thấy, cuối cùng còn cùng người bên ngoài cùng đi kính đạo diễn cùng diễn viên chính, Bạch Trạm ở bên nhìn xem âm thầm líu lưỡi, chẳng lẽ tửu lượng thứ này cùng tài phú thành có quan hệ trực tiếp?

Thẳng đến tan cuộc sau, chỉ có hai người bọn họ khi, Thi Thiên Thần mới hiện ra khó chịu, cánh tay của hắn khoát lên Bạch Trạm trên vai, cơ hồ nửa thân thể đều áp chế đến, miệng còn lẩm bẩm: "Thâm sơn cùng cốc, liên XO đều không có Exatra — "

Bạch Trạm không kiên nhẫn nói: "Biệt bức bức , nhìn lộ!"

"Đây không phải là có ngươi... Đỡ ta đâu sao..." Một cái lảo đảo, Thi Thiên Thần thân thể một oai, nhân cơ hội tại Bạch Trạm bên tai trộm cái hôn.

"Ngươi chính mình đi." Bạch Trạm không làm.

Trời đã tối hẳn, đại gia đều uống nhiều quá, tại phân tán hướng xe phương hướng đi, không người chú ý hai người bọn họ.

"Sinh khí?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn Bạch Trạm cười hắc hắc, chọn tiệt lùn tường dựa chậm rãi ngồi vào địa thượng.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc say có hay không?" Bạch Trạm ôm cánh tay đứng ở hai bước khai ngoại.

"Rượu không say người, người tự say..."

"Đứng lên, đến trên xe đi." Bạch Trạm xoay người kéo hắn cánh tay, nhưng là người sau không phối hợp, uống rượu Thi Thiên Thần này trọng vô cùng, hắn thật sự kéo không động.

Hai người một chỗ ngoặt thắt lưng kéo người, một cái chính là không đứng dậy, hai bên giằng co đương khẩu, người sau đột nhiên vừa thu lại lực, Bạch Trạm bị dẫn theo cái té ngã, "A!" Tại sắp suất thành ngã gục nháy mắt, Thi Thiên Thần cánh tay dùng sức đem hắn vòng trụ, sau đó mang vào trong lòng ngực của mình.

"Buông tay, làm ta đứng lên!" Bạch Trạm quát khẽ nói, đồng thời bối rối nhìn về phía bốn phía, nhưng này ô nước sơn đen như mực , ai cũng thấy không rõ ai, liền tính phát hiện hai người bọn họ tại đây dây dưa, cũng chỉ đương người quen chi gian uống nhiều quá tát ý chứng, sẽ không đa tâm.

"Ngươi còn không có cám ơn ta đâu, nếu không ta ngươi liền suất ." Thi Thiên Thần vừa mở miệng chính là một cỗ mùi rượu, hỗn hợp hắn quen dùng nam sĩ nước hoa, hình thành kỳ diệu hương vị, không khó nghe.

Hắn ánh mắt mê mang nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Tiểu bạch, ngươi đừng cử động, hãy nghe ta nói nói mấy câu."

Bạch Trạm ngửa đầu hít vào một hơi, nói: "Ngươi nói."

"Ta muốn nói chính là... Đại gia đều là người trưởng thành rồi, đánh cái pháo làm sao vậy?" Hắn tuy rằng say , nhưng vẫn xuất từ bản năng sát ngôn quan sắc, lời nói ra hạ, lại vội vàng sửa miệng: "A, hảo, ngươi muốn là không nguyện ý trực tiếp bắn, kia liền nói thương yêu ~ đại gia đều là người trưởng thành rồi, nói chuyện yêu đương làm sao vậy?"

Bạch Trạm cũng làm không rõ hắn đây là thật say hoặc là giả say, nhưng là hiện tại hắn bị gắt gao vòng trụ, không nói điểm cái gì chỉ sợ hỗn không đi qua: "Ta chỉ muốn cùng ngươi duy trì công tác quan hệ."

"Ân, có thể." Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu: "Kia liền nói văn phòng luyến tình."

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm thực bất đắc dĩ: "Thi Thiên Thần, ngươi uống say, ta không nghĩ hiện tại cùng ngươi nói, ngươi đứng lên, chúng ta đi về trước, chờ ngươi tỉnh rượu chúng ta tại..."

Thi Thiên Thần đánh gãy hắn: "Ta biết ! Ngươi có phải hay không thích Diêm Quan Đào? !"

"Ngươi biệt loạn giảng! !" Bạch Trạm thoáng chốc mặt đỏ lên, may mắn đại gia cũng đã đi được thất thất bát bát, này nếu như bị người quen nghe thấy cũng thật quẫn đại .

"Ân, hắn quá già rồi." Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu, "Kia... Chẳng lẽ là Vu Hỏa Hỏa?"

"Ngươi câm miệng đi!"

Hiện tại trừu hắn còn kịp sao?

"Vậy ngươi suy nghĩ một chút ta, ta soái, lại có tiền — "

"Đi, ta suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi trước đứng lên — "

"Ngươi suy xét tới khi nào?"

"Chờ ngươi bắt lấy 'Kim Sư thưởng' ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết — "

"Ngươi đùa bỡn ta? !"

"Xem ra ngươi cũng không quá say?"

"Ta..."

"Không có say liền cho ta đứng lên, ngươi xem một chút hiện tại mấy giờ ? Xe cũng gọi không tới!" Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng đứng lên, thoát ra Thi Thiên Thần gông cùm xiềng xích.

Một trận đêm gió thổi tới, trên người còn sót lại đối phương ôm ấp độ ấm một khắc tức tiêu.

"Ha, bị ngươi phát hiện ." Thi Thiên Thần bại hoại ngồi dưới đất, tư thái thập phần bất nhã, hai cái chân dài tùy ý sưởng , phối hợp hắn khóe môi nhếch lên một tia cười xấu xa, thấy thế nào như thế nào tà tính.

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn một cái liền xoay người triều đại đường đi tới, "Tiểu bạch!" Thi Thiên Thần vội nhảy dựng lên, hai ba bước đuổi theo hắn: "Ngươi mới vừa nói muốn suy xét, suy xét bao lâu a?"

Bạch Trạm cước bộ vi đốn: "Ngươi rốt cuộc coi trọng ta cái gì?"

"Này đâu nói rõ được sở?"

"Vậy thì chờ ngươi có thể nói rõ ràng thời điểm hỏi lại ta yêu cầu suy xét bao lâu."

Kỳ thật nói cho cùng, Bạch Trạm căn bản là không tin cái này đại thiếu gia là thật đối chính mình động tâm.

Khả năng chính là nghẹn hồng nhãn , bên người lại không có thích hợp bạn nhi đi, không là muốn nghỉ ngơi sao, chỉ cần trời cao biển rộng ra bên ngoài một phi, phỏng chừng đối chính mình này điểm tâm tư liền phai nhạt. Hắn cũng không phải chưa thấy qua kẻ có tiền, nói đến nói đi đều là đồ cái mới mẻ cảm, nhiệt huyết cấp trên thời điểm chỉ thiên chỉ mà không hắn không thể, nhưng chỉ cần một khác phương lập trường kiên định, ai cũng háo bất quá thời gian.

"Kia..." Thi Thiên Thần quả nhiên do dự .

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy cười thầm, dưới chân không ngừng, tiếng gió sát qua tai tế, tiền phương 3~5m chính là ngọn đèn dầu hiểu rõ đại lộ, trong giây lát trước mắt tối sầm lại, chỉ nghe người nọ thanh âm cùng nhiệt khí một cùng phúc hạ: "Ta đây trước thảo cái lợi tức đi."

Kia là một cái so phong hơi trọng chút hôn, đôi môi vừa chạm liền phân.

Nhưng Thi đại thiếu chỉ sợ là lần đầu tiên làm loại này trộm hương sự việc, thao tác lược thi tiêu chuẩn, khả năng hắn cũng chưa nghĩ ra là nhẹ nhàng bính một chút vẫn là dùng nha cắn một chút, tóm lại, môi sát quá nháy mắt, hắn nha khái Bạch Trạm môi.

Tâm còn chưa động, người sớm giác ngộ xuất đau đến, một chút cũng không lãng mạn.

Bạch Trạm che miệng gầm lên: "Ngươi làm gì thế! ?"

Đối phương không trả lời, chỉ vội vàng đi nhanh lướt qua hắn, trước hướng đèn đuốc sáng trưng chỗ đi, nhưng là quang ảnh lần lượt thay đổi trong, Bạch Trạm phát hiện tên kia... Tựa hồ đỏ mặt.

... ... ...

Cáo biệt « mưa gió tuyệt chỗ là đường về » đoàn phim sau, Thi Thiên Thần không quên rèn sắt khi còn nóng, mời Bạch Trạm cộng phó ngày nghỉ, bị người sau lấy yêu cầu đi trước công ty báo cáo, đệ trình nghỉ ngơi thân thỉnh vi từ tìm lấy cớ chuồn mất .

Khát vọng nghỉ ngơi không ngừng Thi Thiên Thần, còn có Bạch Trạm, nhưng hắn không muốn đi cái gì màu trắng bờ cát, chỉ cần nhất trương một mét tám giường lớn là đủ rồi, nhưng là ngẫm lại chính mình cái kia năm mươi thước vuông tầng hầm ngầm, giống như liên giường lớn đều là xa tưởng đâu.

Vừa về tới quen thuộc thành thị Bạch Trạm liền cùng Thi Thiên Thần tạm thời mỗi người đi một ngả, mặc cho phía sau loa chụp đến lại vang lên hắn cũng không để ý tới, dù sao nơi này vừa không là đoàn phim cũng không phải điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ, hắn Bạch Trạm lại không bán mình cấp Thi Thiên Thần, ai quy định nghệ nhân cùng người đại diện muốn 24*7 buộc chặt cùng một chỗ? Hắn cũng không sợ đối phương gặp phải cái gì yêu thiêu thân, gần nhất hắn còn không có hồng, không có khả năng có cẩu tử đuổi theo hắn chụp, thứ hai Thi tổng có chính là tiền, cùng lắm thì hoa bái.

Nói ngắn lại một câu, trở lại quen thuộc thành thị, trời cao mặc chim bay, Thi tổng làm khó dễ được ta!

Lần này thay Thi Thiên Thần thân thỉnh ngày nghỉ chừng hơn nửa tháng, không có hành trình trong cuộc sống, Bạch Trạm cũng cảm nhận được đã lâu thoải mái, khó được cho chính mình cũng phóng hồi nghỉ dài hạn. Công ty bên kia cũng không có cứng nhắc yêu cầu hắn nhất định đi chín về năm, tăng thêm hắn còn muốn trốn tránh Điền San San — sau khi trở về đối phương lại đề một lần cho hắn tắc tân nhân sự, nhưng bị hắn lừa gạt đi qua, lấy Thi Thiên Thần gần nhất biểu hiện đến xem, chính mình chính là chiếu cố một chút Vu Hỏa Hỏa đã bị hắn ấn ở trên giường oán, này nếu kéo bạt một tân nhân, không đến... Ai nha quá bẩn không dám nghĩ!

Mở ra đã lâu cửa phòng, vẫn là đập vào mặt hơi ẩm đánh úp lại, nhưng lúc này đây cư nhiên có chút cảm giác thân thiết, tuy rằng nơi này cũng không nhiều ưu tú thoải mái, nhưng dầu gì cũng là trước mắt hắn duy nhất có thể dung thân lãnh địa, mấy tháng này xuống dưới chạy ngược chạy xuôi, trụ không là lữ điếm chính là nhà khách, xuống máy bay chính là cao thiết, chỗ nào cũng không bằng nhất phương phòng nhỏ tới an ổn.

Đem hành lý nhất dạng dạng thu thập xong, càng làm tích góp từng tí một quần áo đưa đi giặt quần áo cửa hàng, nguyên thân lưu xuống quần áo đều bị hắn thích đáng đóng gói thu lên, hiện tại quần áo cơ hồ đều là hắn bản thân sử dụng công nhân tư mua thêm , tuy rằng không là thực quý, nhưng kiểu dáng đều là hắn thích .

Từ giặt quần áo cửa hàng trở về lại tiện đường đi siêu thị, mua sấy cùng bên trong không khí thanh tân tễ, nếu không thu vào hữu hạn, hắn đều phải thẳng đến nước hoa quầy chuyên doanh , hắn tổng cảm thấy tại đây trong phòng trụ lâu cũng sẽ nhiễm thượng một cỗ môi vị.

Tại quét tước gian phòng khi, hắn tại tủ quần áo trước do dự .

Tủ quần áo tầng dưới chót nhất có một thật lớn hàng ngói thùng carton, bên trong phải là khối này thân thể nguyên chủ vật phẩm riêng tư.

Hắn tuy rằng kế thừa khối này thân thể, lại cũng không có ban đầu ký ức, mấy tháng này vẫn luôn hối hả hoàn hảo, nhưng về tới đây, cái loại này tu hú chiếm tổ cảm giác mới sẽ đặc biệt mãnh liệt, hắn nguyên bản cực lực tránh cho đụng chạm đối phương vật phẩm riêng tư, bao quát chánh chủ nguyên lai di động, nhưng lần này trở về, hắn có bất đồng suy tính.

Việc đã đến nước này, vãn hồi đã không có khả năng, hắn hiện tại không là Hứa Bội, hắn là Bạch Trạm , không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hắn đem lấy cái này thân phận sinh hoạt đi xuống, như vậy liền có một chút hắn nhất định muốn đối mặt, hắn nhất định muốn hiểu biết Bạch Trạm, lần trước Bạch Đình ngoài ý muốn đến phỏng đã làm hắn chân tay luống cuống, tiếp theo lại đối mặt cùng loại tình hình hắn không có nắm chắc có thể làm đến càng hảo, lui một vạn bước đến giảng, chính mình nếu kế thừa khối này thân thể, như vậy cũng có nghĩa vụ giúp hắn thực hiện một ít chưa lại tâm nguyện, tỷ như, sinh nhật tử tế đi vấn an hắn mất đi mẫu thân, tỷ như, phụ thân bên kia nếu có thể nói hỗ trợ quan tâm một chút, từ lần trước Bạch Đình trong miệng biết được, Bạch Trạm ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ ký đồ vật quá qua bên kia, kia đã nói lên trong lòng hắn vẫn là nhớ đến cái này phụ thân .

Nghĩ như vậy , Bạch Trạm mở ra cái kia thùng carton.

Thùng carton trong trừ bỏ tiểu vật kỷ niệm ngoại chính là các loại tập vở, có mỏng có hậu, hắn chọn cái mỏng mở ra, phát hiện là một cái tay trướng, hơn nữa là học sinh thời đại , bên trong ký lục một ít vụn vặt việc vặt vãnh, là khoản tiêu dùng cùng nhật kí kết hợp, hắn không có xuống chút nữa nhìn, mặt khác tập vở lấy lớp học bút ký chiếm đa số, hắn không có nhất nhất mở ra, chỉ phải xuất người này thực luyến cũ kết luận, tại nhất phía dưới hắn phát hiện một quyển tương sách.

Cầm lấy tương sách khi, nhất trương 7 tấc ảnh chụp rớt đi ra.

Đó là nhất trương tiêu chuẩn tam khẩu nhà ảnh gia đình, sáu bảy tuổi Bạch Trạm đứng ở chính giữa, hai bên là phụ thân của hắn cùng mẫu thân.

Bạch Trạm giờ cùng hiện tại tướng mạo thay đổi không đại, cũng là thanh thanh tú tú , hắn cười đến thực khai, trong ngực còn ôm một cái phi cơ mô hình.

Ánh mắt chuyển qua hữu thượng giác, phát hiện một đạo cổ xưa dấu vết, đó là từng xé mở sau lại bị lần nữa dính đứng lên dấu vết, đem đứng ở bên phải phụ thân cùng Bạch Trạm mẫu tử hai người ngăn cách khai.

Ấn tuổi suy tính, gia nhập Bạch Đình năm nay mười tám tuổi, Bạch Trạm năm chín mươi ba người lạ, năm nay hai mươi lăm tuổi, tương đương chụp quá này trương ảnh gia đình sau không bao lâu cha mẹ hắn liền phân ra.

Trong nháy mắt, Bạch Trạm trong đầu mạnh xuất hiện xuất rất nhiều hình ảnh: Đặc biệt mà ôm chính mình tâm ái món đồ chơi đến chụp ảnh gia đình, nhưng là đối chiếu phiến trước nghênh đón chính là cha mẹ ly dị tin dữ, này đối sáu tuổi tiểu hài tử đến nói ý vị như thế nào đâu?

Hắn là tức giận xé rụng thuộc loại phụ thân kia một góc đi?

Bạch Trạm ngón tay dọc theo cái kia dấu vết nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

Có lẽ rất nhanh liền hối hận , xé xong liền lập tức dán trở về; có lẽ là tại mẫu thân qua đời sau đó, hoài niệm một nhà ba người đầy đủ hết thời gian, tìm ra kia đã lâu thuộc loại phụ thân một góc; rốt cuộc hứa, là mẫu thân xé rụng , nhưng tiểu tiểu Bạch Trạm vô lực ngăn cản, chỉ có thể thừa dịp mẫu thân không chú ý khi lại tìm cơ hội cẩn thận dính trở về... Bất kể là đâu loại tình huống, Bạch Trạm vẫn là nhớ đến phụ thân của hắn .

Bạch Trạm hít sâu vào một hơi, con muốn báo hiếu mà cha mẹ không còn vô luận đặt ở ai trên người đều là nhất kiện chuyện ăn năn, hắn biết hắn tài cán vì hắn làm như thế nào .

Khép lại tương sách, Bạch Trạm nhất thời như đang ở trong mộng, di động đúng lúc tại đây khi vang lên, hắn sợ run một hồi lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, cầm lấy di động thấy màn hình điện báo biểu hiện là Bạch Đình.

Chương 28: bạch phụ

Nói lên Bạch Đình, từ khi hắn đi trường học sau, hai người WeChat liên hệ liền không đoạn quá, đó là một tùy tùy tiện tiện hài tử, lần trước tuy nói là bị tức giận rời nhà trốn đi, nhưng về trường học cùng các bạn học chỗ một chút cũng khí cũng đã vượt qua, tăng thêm hắn lần thứ hai ly giáo khi Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đã bắt đầu tại mỗi cái đoàn phim trăn trở, Bạch Đình cũng chỉ có thể hồi gia.

Bạch Trạm ổn định tâm thần, nhận nghe điện thoại.

"Ca, ca! Làm như thế nào a —" Bạch Đình tại trong điện thoại ngữ khí rất là vội vã.

"Ngươi chậm rãi nói, rốt cuộc phát sinh chuyện gì ?"

"Ta, ta mới vừa hồi gia, mẹ của ta đi ra ngoài du lịch , không tại, ba của ta... Ba của ta liền nằm trên mặt đất, trên người tất cả đều là mùi rượu, ta kêu hắn hắn cũng không có phản ứng, hòa bình thường uống nhiều quá không giống!"

Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng hỏi: "Gọi xe cứu thương sao?"

"Không, không có!"

"Hiện tại đi gọi, ta hiện tại xuất môn, ngươi thượng xe cứu thương sau đó gọi điện thoại cho ta hội báo địa điểm!"

"Hảo! !"

Cúp điện thoại, Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng thu thập chờ chút muốn dẫn đồ vật, di động, giấy chứng nhận, tiền mặt, tạp... Nếu yêu cầu nằm viện, còn muốn chuẩn bị nhu yếu phẩm hàng ngày, tính , những cái đó trước nhìn tình huống lại nói!

Bạch Đình điện thoại rất nhanh đánh tới, báo xuất một cái công lập tống hợp hình bệnh viện tên, Bạch Trạm lập tức nhích người xuất môn, tại hẻm khẩu ngăn lại một chiếc xe taxi, trong lúc Thi Thiên Thần cũng cho hắn gọi điện thoại tới, nhưng là đều bị hắn quải rụng.

Bạch Trạm đuổi tới bệnh viện khi, trị liệu phương án đã đi ra , là say rượu sau té bị thương, đã chiếu quá bộ ngực CT, bước đầu phán đoán là xương sườn gãy xương, ngoại thương còn dẫn phát huyết ngực, nối xương sau yêu cầu an trí lồng ngực bế thức dẫn lưu, tăng thêm người bệnh tuổi trọng đại, lần này hôn mê thời gian đã lâu, có thể còn có cái khác tắc động mạch phương diện bệnh biến chứng, tóm lại, hiểu được gây sức ép .

Bạch Đình trẻ tuổi, không trải qua này đó, thầy thuốc nói hắn nửa hiểu nửa không hiểu, may mắn Bạch Trạm đúng lúc đuổi tới, từ hắn trực tiếp cùng y sĩ trưởng giao lưu, Bạch Đình thì phụ trách liên hệ chính mình sinh mẫu, trù tiền.

Bạch Trạm giao ra trong tay toàn bộ tiền mặt, tăng thêm nguyên thân lưu xuống tích tụ cũng chỉ miễn cưỡng đủ bước đầu tiên giải phẫu phí dụng, rồi sau đó tục trị liệu cùng với nằm viện phí dụng còn là một không vấn đề nhỏ.

Bạch phụ tiến hành giải phẫu thời điểm, Bạch Đình thảm thanh mặt trở lại.

"Như thế nào? Không liên hệ thượng?" Bạch Trạm trực giác không ổn.

"Liên hệ thượng ." Bạch Đình thanh âm rất thấp, toàn không giống lần trước gặp mặt như vậy vui vẻ , có thể là thật sự dọa sợ, Bạch Trạm cũng mơ hồ có chút đau lòng, tay lãm trụ bờ vai của hắn, vừa muốn ôn nhu an ủi hai câu, chợt nghe người này nói tiếp: "Mẹ của ta nói, trong nhà không có tiền gởi..."

"Cái gì? !" Bạch Trạm hoài nghi mình nghe lầm , "Làm sao có thể không có tiền gởi? Vậy các ngươi bình thường như thế nào sống qua ngày? Ngươi học phí từ đâu đến? Hắn đi ra ngoài du lịch, số tiền này từ đâu đến?"

Bạch Đình sắc mặt càng xấu hổ , thanh âm đứt quãng : "Mẹ của ta không là đã sớm làm về hưu sao, mỗi tháng có cố định tiền hưu, ba của ta... Cũng có tiền hưu, ngẫu nhiên đánh cuộc cầu, mua xổ số... Cho nên nhà của chúng ta vẫn luôn là, có bao nhiêu hoa nhiều ít."

"Mẹ của ta nói, tiền đều là vương bát đản, sống không mang đến chết không thể mang theo, cho nên, lần trước tích cóp tiền hưu, nàng cầm du lịch ... Sẽ không có tiền nhàn rỗi."

Bạch Trạm mộng bức, hắn nhìn xem giải phẫu đang tiến hành chỉ thị đăng: "Kia làm sao bây giờ?"

Bạch Đình lui cổ: "Ta cũng không biết... Mẹ của ta là theo đoàn bát quốc du, còn muốn hai tuần lễ mới có thể trở về."

Bạch Trạm đột nhiên cảm thấy lúc này thực không chân thực: Trượng phu ngoài ý muốn nằm viện cấp chờ tiền dùng, duy nhất tiền gởi bị thê tử cầm bát quốc du, liền tính quốc gia y bảo chính sách thực phổ cập, nhưng ngươi cũng phải trước giao tiền lại chi trả a!

Bạch Đình mẫu thân, thật là một cái kỳ nữ tử — tiền là vương bát đản, sống không mang đến chết không thể mang theo, cho nên hôm nay có rượu hôm nay say... Cuộc sống như thế quan niệm cũng không phải là không thể được, nhưng vấn đề là, hiện trạng chống đỡ không nổi nàng như vậy dã tâm a!

Tiền cho dù là vương bát đản, nhưng hiện tại thực cần phải cái này vương bát đản a!

Giải phẫu sau khi chấm dứt làm như thế nào? Đến tiếp sau trị liệu làm như thế nào?

"Ca! Làm như thế nào, làm như thế nào a — "

Tại Bạch Đình anh anh anh trung, Bạch Trạm đứng lên: "Làm ta suy nghĩ."

Xem ra hiện nay duy nhất phương pháp, chính là tìm cái kia ủng có rất nhiều vương bát đản gia hỏa xin giúp đỡ.

... ... ...

Cùng lúc đó, Thi Thiên Thần chính nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại di động của mình ngẩn người, mãn đầu óc lửa giận, bốc hơi xuất bảy chữ: Hắn cư nhiên quải ta điện thoại!

Hắn tại tiếp quay số điện thoại cùng giận mà lên môn chi gian do dự, trước một loại phương pháp quá mức khuất nhục, bị quải một lần điện thoại sau còn muốn thượng vội vàng liên hoàn CALL, đây không phải là tám giờ đương phim bộ trong u oán thê tử hành vi sao? Loại thứ hai phương pháp lại thực khuất nhục, đều bị cúp điện thoại còn tìm tới cửa đi, đầu năm nay ai ly ai không có thể sống a?

Thi tổng cảm giác ngực này cỗ hỏa đều đốt tới ót thượng , lại vô kế khả thi, Bạch Trạm người này thật sự là quá đáng, biết chính mình đối hắn có ý tứ, ngay tại này chơi khởi lạt mềm buộc chặt xiếc, thật là một cái...

Còn không tìm được thích hợp hình dung từ, di động vang lên, điện báo người: Tiểu bạch.

Kỳ tích , kia cỗ hỏa bá một chút dập tắt, từ thiên linh cái đến bàn chân một trận sảng khoái.

Thi tổng tâm tình sung sướng tiếp khởi điện thoại: "Ân?"

Bạch Trạm thanh âm theo điện lưu truyền đến: "Vương bát đản... A, không, không là! Cái kia ta nghĩ tìm ngươi giúp cái vội..."

... ... ...

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều, Bạch Trạm cách cửa phòng bệnh thượng thủy tinh cửa sổ nhìn đến lão nhân tỉnh, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên đối mặt "Chính mình" phụ thân, hắn còn lấy bất định nên lấy loại nào thái độ gặt hái.

Bởi vì mới vừa làm xong giải phẫu duyên cớ, bạch trọng sơn cũng chính là Bạch Trạm nguyên thân phụ thân thoạt nhìn so thực tế tuổi càng già cả, hãm tại giường bệnh trong, bị dụng cụ cùng truyền dịch quản vây quanh , thoạt nhìn chỉ có mỏng manh một tầng.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng không nhẫn, nắm dinh dưỡng phẩm tay nắm thật chặt, làm tốt tâm lý kiến thiết, hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa phòng ra, người còn chưa tiến vào, chợt nghe giường bệnh phương hướng truyền đến trung khí mười phần gầm lên giận dữ.

"Đây là cái gì? ! Này, này, đều là cái gì ngoạn ý? !" Bạch trọng sơn lão nhân như là mới tỉnh quá rượu dường như, hắn hoàn toàn không biết mình xảy ra cái gì, lúc này trung khí mười phần một trận ồn ào, nếu không còn đội lồng ngực dẫn lưu, chỉ sợ hắn lúc này liền muốn ngồi xuống.

Bạch Đình dùng cũng không thua với hắn âm lượng hô: "Ba! ! Ngươi đừng cử động, đừng lộn xộn — đây là đang bệnh viện đâu! Ngươi ngày hôm qua uống đại , thiếu chút nữa ngã chết ngươi có biết hay không? Xương sườn đều suất chặt đứt! !"

"A —" lão nhân bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Khó trách ta vẫn luôn mơ thấy leo núi tới, sơn đặc biệt cao, ta lão đi không đi lên, đi hai bước liền dừng lại thở dốc... Nguyên lai là xương sườn chặt đứt a — "

Bạch Trạm nghe được xem thế là đủ rồi, xem ra không ngừng Bạch Đình nương là vị kỳ nữ tử, vị này cưới kỳ nữ tử cha cũng thực kỳ a, nói lên xương sườn chặt đứt ngữ khí như vậy tùy ý, liền cùng kháp tiệt rau hẹ dường như!

Bạch Đình cũng thực bất đắc dĩ, nhưng là hắn đã thích ứng lão cha loại này vô ly đầu: "May mắn ca làm ra tiền, nếu không chúng ta liên nằm viện phí đều trả không nổi!"

Lão nhân lúc này ngẩn ra: "Ngươi ca? Tiểu trạm hắn... Đến sao?"

Đối, đây mới là chính xác nội dung vở kịch.

Bạch Trạm ho nhẹ một tiếng, chậm rãi đi vào. Bái Thi Thiên Thần ban tặng, mượn đến tiền chẳng những có thể ứng phó hết thảy trị liệu cùng nằm viện phí dụng còn có thể trụ tiến VIP cá nhân phòng bệnh, hiện tại không tiểu nhân trong phòng chỉ có bọn họ người một nhà.

Bạch Trạm đem mang đến dinh dưỡng phẩm đặt ở trên bàn trà, nhẹ giọng kêu: "Ba."

Lão nhân nhìn thấy hắn đầu tiên là ngẩn ra, sau đó lại tinh tế đánh giá.

Bạch Trạm hơi hơi vuốt cằm, nhấp nhấp khóe miệng, hắn nguyên bản tưởng mỉm cười một chút , nhưng suy xét đến đối phương đang tại bệnh trung, quá hỉ hưng giống như không tốt lắm.

Không biết là bọn họ phụ tử thật sự quá nhiều năm không gặp, vẫn là chính mình sử dụng khối này thân thể sau biến hóa thật sự thực đại, tóm lại, lão nhân híp mắt nhìn hắn một hồi lâu sau mới nói: "Thật là ngươi a."

Bạch Trạm lấy lại bình tĩnh, đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, vừa muốn nói tiếp đi điểm cái gì, chỉ nghe lão nhân lại nói: "Ngươi còn có mặt mũi đến? !"

Bạch Đình đoạt nói: "Ba! Ngươi quá đáng a! Nếu không ca — "

Lão nhân nói tiếp: "Cho ta lộng tiền đúng không? Không cần phải! Ai biết hắn tiền kia là như thế nào tới? !"

Này... Là cái gì thao tác?

Bạch Trạm tại trước giường bệnh hai thước vị trí kham kham dừng lại, này đối phụ tử là xảy ra chuyện gì? Như thế nào phụ thân thấy nhi tử đến thăm bệnh là cái thái độ này? Mặt khác, có thể tùng một hơi chính là, xem ra lão nhân thể chất không sai, thầy thuốc nói đến tiếp sau quan sát cùng trị liệu chỉ sợ là không cần phải .

Đều huyết ngực giọng còn lớn như vậy.

Trách nhiệm hộ sĩ cũng bị kinh động , một cái hai cái chạy tới dặn người bệnh không nên kích động không cần lộn xộn, đồng thời dặn dò người bệnh người nhà không cần kích thích người bệnh.

Người bệnh người nhà Bạch Trạm thực vô tội, chờ hộ sĩ đi ra ngoài sau hắn bĩu môi: "Chờ ngươi hảo chút ta trở lại thăm ngươi đi."

Nói xong xoay người liền muốn ly khai.

Nói thật, Bạch Trạm không có cùng trưởng bối sớm chiều ở chung kinh nghiệm, phụ mẫu của chính mình mất sớm, từ tiểu tại các gia thân thích gian trăn trở, cho dù là ở chung thời gian dài nhất thúc thúc thím một nhà, bởi vì tuổi chênh lệch không đại, tăng thêm hắn thiếu niên thành danh, căn bản không tất tận lực cẩn thận lấy lòng. Cho nên giờ phút này hắn đối mặt Bạch Trạm nguyên thân phụ thân, lại càng không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, huống chi, này đối giữa phụ tử còn có chút không giải được bế tắc.

"Ca! !" Bạch Đình xông lên giữ chặt hắn: "Ba kỳ thật... Thực nhớ thương ngươi ." Thanh âm hắn đè thấp: "Hắn chính là mạnh miệng, ngươi còn không biết sao? Hắn chính là... Quá không kia đạo khảm."

Kia đạo khảm? Đâu đạo khảm?

Bạch Trạm trong đầu nhanh chóng dạo qua một vòng, nếu như nói có cái gì nếu như Bạch Trạm phụ tử trở mặt thành thù bế tắc, là Bạch Trạm sinh mẫu chết sớm, còn là bởi vì cái kia... ?

Nghĩ như vậy , hắn từ Bạch Đình tấn biên khe hở nhìn trộm triều giường bệnh phương hướng đánh vọng, hảo xảo bất xảo chính đánh lên lão nhân ánh mắt.

Ngày hôm qua bởi vì suất một đại ngã, đem sọ não đều suất phá, làm giải phẫu khi lại thuận tiện khâu lại đầu ngoại thương, hiện tại lão nhân chính chi lăng bị nửa trọc não gáo cũng tại vụng trộm hướng chính mình bên này nhìn, bị phát hiện nhìn lén, ánh mắt lại nhanh chóng dời đi chỗ khác.

Này Bạch lão cha cũng là kỳ nam tử.

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy thấy buồn cười, lại có điểm mềm mại, hắn vỗ vỗ đệ đệ tay, đi trở về trước giường.

Hắn quyết định lại kiên nhẫn câu thông trong chốc lát.

"Ba, " hắn nhẹ thanh đạo: "Tiền là ta tìm bằng hữu mượn , đứng đắn đánh thiếu điều , còn thời điểm còn muốn tăng thêm lợi tức, không là lai lịch gì không rõ ..."

Lão nhân đánh gãy hắn: "Cái gì bằng hữu? Lần này tiêu dùng thiếu nói cũng phải thượng mười vạn đi? Cái gì bằng hữu có thể cho ngươi mượn nhiều như vậy?"

"Ân..." Bạch Trạm tạm thời còn nói không hảo chính mình cùng Thi Thiên Thần quan hệ đến đế thuộc loại đâu một đầu, là đồng sự, là bằng hữu, kỳ thật cũng là sư đồ, mặt khác đối phương đối chính mình còn có chút ái muội tâm tư.

Hắn như vậy một do dự, lập tức bị lão nhân bắt lấy manh mối, lão nhân thật mạnh một hừ: "Cũng là các ngươi cái loại người này đi? !"

Bạch Đình kêu lên: "Ba!"

Chúng ta... Cái loại người này.

Bạch Trạm minh bạch , cách trở phụ tử quan hệ kia đạo khảm, phải là Bạch Trạm thích nam nhân chuyện này.

Như vậy Bạch Trạm liền lý giải , cái gì làm phụ thân cũng sẽ không thuận lợi tiếp thu con mình là đồng tính luyến ái, hiện tại xã hội không khí còn không có như vậy mở ra, không quản internet thượng lại bán thế nào hủ, dừng ở hiện thực trong gia đình, tính thủ hướng đều là nhất kiện không thua gì sinh lão bệnh tử đại sự.

Điểm ấy muốn là không giải thích rõ ràng, chỉ sợ lão gia tử này viện đều trụ không kiên định.

Bạch Trạm thanh thanh cổ họng, tiếp tục nói: "Ba, là ta thủ hạ nghệ nhân."

"Nghệ nhân?"

"Là, nghệ nhân."

"Gọi là gì?"

"... Thi Thiên Thần." Bạch Trạm ăn ngay nói thật.

Lão nhân nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Chưa từng nghe qua, xem ra hắn không hồng, một cái không hồng nghệ nhân như thế nào sẽ như vậy có tiền?"

Lão nhân gia là thật chưa thấy qua tiền a, thập đến vạn coi như làm thiên đại sổ , cũng khó trách, tại Bạch Đình mẹ, cái kia kỳ nữ tử dưới trướng, trong nhà lăng là một chút tiền nhàn rỗi không có, thập đến vạn cũng không phải là con số thiên văn sao?

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy cười khổ, chỉ phải đem sự tình giải thích đến càng thêm cẩn thận một ít: "Hắn là còn không hồng, nhưng là của hắn nhà rất có tiền, chính là cái kia hằng thông thương hạ ngài biết đi? Không là Thi thị tập đoàn sao? Thi thị ngài nghe qua đi?"

"Chưa từng nghe qua!" Lão nhân thực tức giận: "Ngươi theo ta nói nhiễu khẩu lệnh đâu? Mười bốn cái sư tử bằng đá?"

"..."

"Phốc! !" Bạch Đình nhịn không được cười xuất một tiếng.

Bạch Trạm sờ sờ cái mũi, may mắn sư tử bằng đá bản tôn không tại, chỉ sợ đương trường liền muốn công phu sư tử ngoạm đem lợi tức thêm cao gấp đôi.

Nói đến vay tiền việc này, hắn chưa từng thấy quá đem tiền cho mượn đi còn như vậy nhạc a người.

Cuối cùng, tại Bạch Trạm tận tình khuyên bảo giải thích hạ, Bạch lão đầu mới miễn cưỡng tin tưởng cái này đặc biệt có tiền sư tử bằng đá cùng con mình thật sự chính là đồng sự quan hệ, cùng với tại kẻ có tiền trong mắt, hơn mười vạn thật sự không tính cái gì cự khoản, con của hắn hiện tại đảm nhiệm chức vụ công ty giải trí phi thường trâu bò xoa, chỉ cần sư tử bằng đá kịch một bá xuất, tiểu hồng một phen, đến lúc đó con của hắn bắt được phân chia liền đầy đủ hoàn lại món nợ này vụ.

Cuối cùng, Bạch lão cha hỏi: "Thật sự sẽ không tiền nợ thịt đền?"

Những lời này thành công lệnh Bạch Trạm phun huyết: Cha a, còn nói ngươi không tiếp thụ được đồng tính luyến ái, ngươi này rõ ràng là nam nam tiểu thuyết đã thấy nhiều a!

Chương 29: Hồng Môn Yến

Cùng lúc đó, đề tài nhân vật chính Thi Thiên Thần tiên sinh xuyên mới từ Italy không chở tới đây mới nhất một quý Armani cao định tây trang tam kiện bộ, trên người sái hải dương hệ mùi hương thoang thoảng thủy, trong tay nâng nghe nói thích hợp nhất thăm người bệnh cẩm chướng cùng cây mã đề, thanh thản hành tẩu tại nằm viện bộ hành lang thượng.

Hắn tự giác lần này tới danh chính ngôn thuận, nếu biết Bạch Trạm phụ thân nằm viện, vô luận từ đâu một tầng ý nghĩa thượng chính mình cũng nên tới thăm một chút, về phần vì cái gì ăn diện đến đuổi kịp môn cầu hôn dường như, chỉ có Thi đại thiếu chính mình trong lòng biết rõ ràng .

Bởi vì của cải phong phú, hắn từ tiểu không đem ai để vào mắt quá, tại hắn cùng Bạch Trạm nhận thức trong ba năm này, chính mình vẫn là cao cao tại thượng , nhưng là trong một đêm, quan hệ của hai người đến cái đại đổi chỗ, hắn có thể nào không sợ hãi?

Cái này chính mình vẫn luôn nhìn không vào mắt tiểu người đại diện không biết đã trúng đâu đạo thiên lôi, đột nhiên dám thẳng thắn sống lưng cùng chính mình giang, hơn nữa nhất khí người chính là, hắn thật là có có chút tài năng!

Đồng thời bôn ba với đoàn phim hai cái này nhiều tháng, Bạch Trạm lần lượt xoát tân Thi Thiên Thần đối hắn nhận tri, loại cảm giác này thực kỳ diệu, tựa như rốt cục phát hiện nguyên đến chính mình thủ một tòa bảo quật, thiếu chút nữa đã bị sai đi qua mất mà có lại vui sướng.

Hắn cùng Bạch Trạm không chỉ một lần "Tỏ tình" — là , tại Thi tổng nhận tri trong, thừa nhận tưởng phao đối phương chính là một loại thổ lộ, trong đó ẩn chứa nhiều ít tình ý hắn không xác định, nhưng này loại bức thiết tưởng muốn đem đối phương chặt chẽ chộp trong tay cảm giác cũng là thật sự không thể lại thật.

Cho nên Bạch Trạm chỉ điểm Vu Hỏa Hỏa hắn không vui lòng, Bạch Trạm đối Diêm Quan Đào thái độ không giống hắn cũng không vui lòng, Bạch Trạm cùng Văn Viễn nhiều hàn huyên vài câu hắn càng không vui lòng... Loại cảm giác này rốt cuộc là ăn dấm vẫn là đơn thuần không muốn cùng biệt tiểu hài tử chia sẻ món đồ chơi, hắn không rõ ràng lắm, tóm lại này tòa bảo quật là chính mình , ai cũng không cho đặt chân! Liên tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ!

Chỉ có kim tiền là dựng thân gốc rễ.

Bạch Trạm ngày hôm qua vay tiền điện thoại lệnh tâm tình của hắn đại hảo, trọng thập lòng tự trọng Thi Thiên Thần giờ phút này rất giống một khối tao nhã hình người biển quảng cáo, không hợp nhau đứng ở VIP001 hào cửa phòng bệnh trước, đem biểu tình điều chỉnh đến tốt nhất, nhẹ nhàng gõ vang lên cửa phòng.

Là Bạch Đình mở cửa, nhìn đến Thi Thiên Thần, hắn thái độ khác thường không có lập tức tiến vào trạng thái chiến đấu, ngược lại không tiếng động liệt mở miệng, trong lòng mặc niệm: Thật sự là một xuất trò hay nha, sư tử bằng đá tìm tới cửa ...

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Bạch Trạm nhìn đến hắn càng là ngạc nhiên, lập tức hỏa thiêu mông đứng dậy.

Chỉ có bạch phụ nhất bình tĩnh: "Ngươi tìm vị nào?"

Trở thành thị giác trung tâm cảm giác phi thường tốt, Thi Thiên Thần làm như có thật bước đi tiến gian phòng, đem hoa tươi tùy tay buông xuống, giới thiệu chính mình: "Bá phụ ngài hảo, ta là Bạch Trạm đồng sự kiêm bằng hữu, đặc biệt mà đến thăm ngài ."

Bạch phụ gật gật đầu: "A, là rõ ràng bằng hữu a, cám ơn ngươi a, ngươi tọa, ngươi tên là gì a?"

Thi Thiên Thần đáp: "Bỉ họ Thi, Thi Thiên Thần, thiên đại mà đại thiên, nhật nguyệt tinh thần thần."

Bạch phụ biểu tình nháy mắt biến đến cùng Bạch Đình mới vừa mới mở cửa khi nhất dạng, không tiếng động liệt mở miệng, chỉ bất quá hắn đem trong lòng tưởng cấp nói ra : "Là sư tử bằng đá a."

"Ha?" Thi Thiên Thần không rõ đối phương lúc này vì sao phải nói một câu nhiễu khẩu lệnh, là ám hiệu sao?

Bạch Trạm lúc này mang tương hắn kéo đến một bên, nghiến răng nghiến lợi hỏi: "Không là nghỉ phép đi sao? Tới nơi này làm như thế nào?"

Hắn thật vất vả cùng bạch phụ giải thích rõ ràng chính mình và sư tử bằng đá chính là đơn thuần đồng sự kiêm người đi vay quan hệ, người này đảo mắt liền đăng môn thăm bệnh đến , hắn ba lại không ngốc, nào có đồng sự lại là vay tiền lại là an ủi ? Huống chi còn ăn diện đến gay trong gay khí !

Thi Thiên Thần vẻ mặt khó hiểu, nhưng lại chính khí lẫm nhiên: "Biết phụ thân ngươi nằm viện, ta không đến đến xem sao? Hai ta cái gì quan hệ a, ngươi không cần ngại ngùng." Lại hạ giọng hỏi: "Cái kia, sư tử bằng đá là có ý gì a? Ta muốn hay không đối một cái sáp quả hồng?"

"... Ngươi coi như không nghe thấy." Bạch Trạm buồn bực hắn không mời mà tới, nhưng mới vừa cùng nhân gia mượn trả tiền, lại không hảo lập tức đuổi đi người đi, nhưng nhìn hắn này không tại trạng huống ngốc dạng, chỉ có thể dặn dò: "Một hồi đừng nói lung tung nói."

"Ta minh bạch!" Thi Thiên Thần nhìn phía giường bệnh nóng lòng muốn thử, có loại thâm quỹ thấy gia trưởng kích thích cảm.

"Ba, đây là sư tử bằng đá... A không là, Thi Thiên Thần, chính là ta vừa rồi nhắc tới đồng sự, cũng chính là ta hiện tại mang nghệ nhân, vẫn là tân nhân, cho nên ngài không thấy thế nào quá hắn kịch."

Bạch Đình âm trắc trắc tiếp một câu: "Tân người nào a, đều dẫn theo ba năm ."

Chỉ cần có cơ hội hắn liền muốn bẩn thỉu Thi Thiên Thần hai câu, này đã trở thành thói quen.

Bạch Trạm trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Bạch Đình, làm ngươi xem rồi từng tí, đều nhanh rốt cuộc còn không đi gọi hộ sĩ?"

"A..." Bạch Đình lập tức chớ có lên tiếng.

Vừa muốn xoay người đi ra ngoài, bị Thi Thiên Thần ngăn lại, hắn cười mỉm đối Bạch Đình nói: "Loại này việc nhỏ còn dùng ta đệ đệ tự mình đi sao? Rung chuông là được."

Người sau bị hắn cười đến gáy sợ hãi.

Tiếp, chỉ thấy Thi Thiên Thần tại ba người chú mục trung, đi nhanh đi vào trước giường bệnh, ấn kế tiếp cái nút, nhìn xem chỗ nằm lại đại kinh tiểu quái nói: "Bá phụ, ngài như vậy nằm không thoải mái đi? Ta giúp ngài đem đầu giường điều một chút, như vậy đứng lên một chút, dựa vào có thể xem tv." Nói xong, hắn lại xoa bóp một cái cái nút, đầu giường chậm rãi đứng lên đến 30° giác.

Thi Thiên Thần tại giường bệnh biên tha thiết ngồi xuống, cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa: "Ngài muốn nhìn cái gì đài? Hiện tại khoai tây đài nhiệt bá kịch giống như không sai, ngài thích nhìn cung đấu kịch sao?"

Không khí thật sự thái cổ quái, đối mặt phụ thân không tiếng động tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng ngờ vực vô căn cứ ánh mắt, Bạch Trạm da mặt lại hậu cũng không hảo điều giáo lấy bọn họ chính là đồng sự loại này lí do thoái thác đến lừa gạt .

Loại này lấy lòng tương lai lão nhạc phụ vừa thị cảm, nhất định là xuyến đài !

May mắn hộ sĩ đúng lúc xuất hiện đánh vỡ nơi đây xấu hổ: "Ngươi! Xảy ra chuyện gì! ? Người bệnh treo nội đưa dẫn lưu đâu ngươi không biết? ! Chỉ có thể nằm thẳng! !"

Rốt cục, Thi Thiên Thần bị đuổi đi đi rồi.

Nhưng là hắn lưu xuống thật lớn bó hoa vẫn tồn tại cảm mười phần nằm ở một bên.

"Người nào a! Thật lấy chính mình đương bàn đồ ăn ." Bạch Đình nhéo đóa hoa cho hả giận.

Bạch phụ quay sang đến: "Ta cảm thấy tiểu tử kia không tồi."

"A? ?"

"Có tiền, lớn lên cũng hảo, rõ ràng muốn thật không sửa đổi được , làm như vậy một cái cũng man hảo... Tiền nợ thịt đền, liền đền đi."

"Ba, không phải đâu! Hơn mười vạn ngươi liền đem ca cấp bán a?"

Bạch phụ trừng mắt: "Đó là ta bán sao? Bán ra hắn chính là hắn bản thân — nam nhân hai chân gian trụ mê muội quỷ, nữ nhân hai chân gian là địa ngục, đem ma quỷ đưa vào địa ngục mới là lẽ phải — hai nam nhân tính xảy ra chuyện gì? Hắn bản thân muốn bán ra cấp ma quỷ!"

Bạch Đình nói thầm: "Ba, ngươi còn rất thời thượng, vừa rồi niệm chính là thánh kinh sao?"

"Là khứu trăm."

"... Ba ngươi lên mạng có thể xem chút bình thường sao!"

... ...

Đồng thời, hai cái thân mang theo ma quỷ nam nhân tại bệnh viện ngoại phát sinh tranh chấp.

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi người này, như thế nào qua sông đoạn cầu đâu? Liền như vậy đem ta oanh đi ra, mặt mũi của ta hướng đâu phóng!" Thi Thiên Thần thực ủy khuất.

Bạch Trạm so với hắn giọng còn đại: "Ngươi đó là kiều sao? Ngươi thì phải là cái vi chương kiến trúc! A, ta bên này mới vừa giải thích xong tiền này không mao bệnh yên tâm dùng, ngươi sau lưng liền đến cho ta phá? ! Liền ngươi có năng lực, còn cùng xem tv? Nhìn cái gì? Cung tâm kế phải không? ! Ta đảo muốn hỏi ngươi — hai ta cái gì quan hệ? !"

Thi Thiên Thần nhãn tình sáng lên: "Hai ta..."

Bạch Trạm giương một tay lên: "Ngươi không cần trả lời, ta đây là thiết hỏi câu. Hai ta, hướng thục thảo luận gọi đồng sự, hướng sinh thảo luận chính là phía đối tác, thật bàn tới đến, ngươi còn phải kêu ta thanh sư phụ, hiện tại hơn nữa một cái, ngươi là chủ nợ, ta là người đi vay."

Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt trừng: "Ngươi gặp qua ta như vậy túng chủ nợ? Còn thượng vội vàng thăm bệnh?"

Bạch Trạm lãnh mặt: "Cái gì ra cái đó, ta cám ơn ngươi cho ta mượn tiền, bắt được đệ nhất bút chia hoa hồng ta sẽ lập tức trả lại ngươi . Nhưng là, không cho ngươi lại đến bệnh viện lắc lư, cũng không cho lại xuất hiện tại ta gia nhân trước mặt."

Thi Thiên Thần vội hỏi: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì? !" Dừng dừng, lại bổ câu: "Tiền không vội mà còn!"

"Ta không vội, cấp cũng không có." Bạch Trạm tự động không để mắt đến trước một câu, hắn triều nằm viện đại lâu phương hướng nhìn nhìn, mày ninh : "Cái này lại có giải thích ." Hắn cái này mạo danh thế thân nhi tử là thật tâm muốn thay thế chánh chủ hoàn thành một cọc tâm nguyện , cùng bạch phụ giải hòa là hiện nay hắn dễ dàng nhất làm được, nhưng là bị Thi Thiên Thần như vậy quấy rầy một cái, không biết lại muốn tốn nhiều nhiều ít võ mồm.

Nhìn theo Bạch Trạm biến mất tại bệnh viện đại môn trong, Thi Thiên Thần hầm hừ lên xe, lái xe sát ngôn quan sắc không dám lắm miệng, dựa theo đại thiếu tính nết, tâm tình càng không hảo xe lại càng muốn biểu đến mau, hắn một cước chân ga oanh đi xuống, ngoài cửa sổ phố cảnh phi giống nhau về phía sau xẹt qua.

Lái đi đâu? Đại thiếu chưa nói, chỉ cần có thể biểu thượng tốc độ liền thành.

"Ngươi đây là muốn ra khỏi thành a? Chủ ý rất đại a?" Mười phút sau, Thi Thiên Thần lương lương mở miệng.

"A! Thiếu gia ngài muốn đi đâu?" Lái xe rùng mình.

"Đi văn phòng."

"Hảo ."

Cái gọi là văn phòng chính là thi huy cao ốc, từ tên có thể nhìn ra, cũng là sư tử bằng đá sản nghiệp chi nhất, chỉnh tòa nhà đều là bọn hắn làm công chỗ, rất nhiều quyền sanh sát trong tay thương nghiệp quyết sách đều xuất từ nơi này.

Thi Thiên Thần là thi khánh phong con trai độc nhất, bình thường tuy rằng nhìn như không làm việc đàng hoàng, vỗ vỗ diễn vui đùa một chút phiếu, nhưng thuộc hạ đứng đắn cũng quản mấy nhà tiểu công ty đâu, tỷ như Bạch Trạm nguyên lai đảm nhiệm chức vụ tinh giải trí chính là thứ nhất.

Mà sở dĩ bị phun tào bảng tên ba năm không buôn bán cũng cùng hắn còn có bên này công tác phải xử lý có quan.

Nhưng là gần nhất một lòng một dạ đi theo Bạch Trạm đông chạy tây bôn, bên này công tác tiến độ hạ xuống không ít, rất nhiều quyết sách đều chờ đợi hắn cho phép tài năng chấp hành, cái gọi là nghỉ ngơi, cũng bất quá là tới xử lý công vụ thôi.

Đương nhiên, nếu Bạch Trạm thật sự đồng ý bồi hắn đi Hawaii, như vậy... Bên này sẽ thấy phóng phóng bái, dù sao cùng lắm thì còn có đổng sự bộ đâu , dù sao đối cái này tuổi Thi tổng đến nói, mỹ nhân là so giang sơn càng có lực hấp dẫn.

Xe rớt cái cong lại trở về phồn hoa nội thành, vả lại đình vả lại đi trung, Thi Thiên Thần hồi vị khởi Bạch Trạm vừa rồi răn dạy chính mình khi bộ dáng.

Ngày hôm qua nhận đến vay tiền điện thoại khi, hắn còn rất hưng phấn, một cái bình thường mắt cao hơn đầu nói một không hai người đột nhiên phóng thấp thái độ, loại này tương phản thật sự thú vị, bất quá nói tốt một đồng tiền bức tử anh hùng hán đâu? Vốn tưởng rằng tại chính mình thi ân sau, đối phương như thế nào cũng phải khúc ý nịnh hót một phen, không nghĩ hôm nay giáo huấn chính mình khi vẫn là như vậy đúng lý hợp tình!

Nhưng là cẩn thận ngẫm lại, hắn còn giống như không như thế nào gặp qua Bạch Trạm tại sinh hoạt trung là bộ dạng thế nào, gần nhất tuy rằng hai người như hình với bóng, nhưng này đều là đang làm việc trong hoàn cảnh, hôm nay tại trong phòng bệnh, phụ thân trước mặt, Bạch Trạm đối chính mình đè nặng cổ họng hô quát bộ dáng, bệnh viện ngoại, không chỗ nào cố kỵ đối chính mình rống to bộ dáng... So tại phim trường khi càng có hương vị!

Thi Thiên Thần càng nghĩ càng hưng phấn, không tự giác hừ khởi ca đến.

Lái xe bị kinh sợ nổi da gà, hắn tưởng tượng không đến bị tức đến thẳng ca hát là cái gì tân thao tác.

Hắn trộm đạo từ kính chiếu hậu liếc liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện lão bản là cười mỉm , lập tức cảm thấy hiểu rõ.

Nguyên lai là hảo này một hơi a.

Đứng ở bên đường bị huấn đến cẩu huyết lâm đầu còn tâm tình đại hảo, đây không phải là thụ ngược cuồng liền là chân ái.

Lái xe tiên sinh tại Thi gia cũng phục vụ hơn mười năm , gặp qua không ít người cùng sự, thói quen bảo trì im miệng không nói, nhưng trầm mặc không có nghĩa là hắn không có ý tưởng của chính mình, trên thực tế, ý nghĩ của hắn thập phần phong phú.

Cấp thiếu gia đương lái xe cũng có năm năm , mắt thấy hắn từ tuấn mỹ thiếu niên một đường trưởng thành vi tuấn mỹ thanh niên, tính tình cũng cùng mấy tuổi nhất dạng từng năm tăng lên, trong lúc này có không ít coi trọng hắn tài mạo song toàn vừa độ tuổi đối tượng xuất hiện, nhưng không có một người có thể nhẫn nhịn được hắn chính tông cẩu tính tình, hiện nay mới thôi bồi tại thiếu gia bên người lâu nhất cũng chỉ có kia cả phòng "Tranh dán tường" — thiếu gia không thích hợp cùng chân nhân ở chung, đây là lái xe tiên sinh ba năm trước đây cho ra kết luận. Nhưng là, hiện ở cái này kết luận bị cái kia họ Bạch tuổi trẻ người đánh vỡ , nếu nhớ không lầm nói, hắn là ba năm trước đây xuất hiện , hắn còn nhớ rõ thiếu gia khi đó vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền phiền, không hai câu nói liền mắng, mà hiện tại... Ha hả ha hả, ba năm này không bạch đãi, thật sự là ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây, liệt nữ sợ triền lang a!

Lái xe suy nghĩ một đường phiêu, cứ thế xe tới thi huy cao ốc khi, Bạch Trạm ở trong lòng hắn đã thành vương bảo xuyến.

Tầng thứ mười lăm, bí thư đã trước chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, thật dày văn kiện chất đầy bàn công tác, sẽ chờ Thi tổng ngồi xuống, cà phê, bút máy, con dấu, đầy đủ mọi thứ.

Vội khởi đến lúc liền quá đến bay nhanh, nghiêm túc công tác Thi Thiên Thần thập phần đầu nhập, lại ngẩng đầu, đã là đèn hoa mới lên thời gian.

Hắn hoạt động một chút đau nhức cổ, trợ lý vi hắn bưng tới công tác cơm, ăn xong còn có một tràng lâm thời hội nghị muốn khai, nhưng hắn vừa thấy kia cơm liền buồn nôn, cơm hộp món thường hắn mấy ngày này đã ăn được quá nhiều, trở lại trong thành nên hảo hảo khao chính mình một đốn.

Như vậy tưởng tượng hắn lại muốn đến Bạch Trạm, tên kia cũng có thể cùng chính mình nhất dạng đi, không, so với chính mình còn thảm, hắn hẳn là còn tại trong bệnh viện, thật vất vả trở lại gia, không nghỉ ngơi hai ngày lại muốn hướng bệnh viện chạy, khẳng định một hơi đứng đắn cơm đều chưa ăn , bệnh viện thức ăn còn không bằng đoàn phim đâu.

Sao không nhân cơ hội này mời hắn cùng đi ăn tối? Tỷ như đêm mai?

Thi Thiên Thần trong đầu tiểu bóng đèn sáng ngời, lập tức liền chung quanh tìm kiếm di động.

Bí thư lúc này vừa vặn ôm một cái hộp đi tới: "Thi tổng, này là năm trước năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình mẫu mang, tứ gia công ty , ngài xem nếu lưu một phần dành trước sao?"

"Năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình?" Thi Thiên Thần hơi hơi không kiên nhẫn, phất phất tay: "Kia ngoạn ý còn lộng cái gì dành trước, nên đặt đâu đặt đâu đi."

"Hảo ."

"Ai, từ từ!" Thi Thiên Thần gọi lại bí thư: "Năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình... Tinh giải trí có sao?"

"Có , Thi tổng."

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ đến cái gì, nói: "Tinh giải trí phát ta di động trong một phần."

"Hảo , Thi tổng."

Ba ngày sau, Bạch Trạm nhận đến Thi Thiên Thần điện thoại, mời hắn cùng đi ăn tối.

Bạch Trạm vui vẻ đồng ý.

Ngày đó dưới tình thế cấp bách bên đường đem đối phương hảo một trận giáo huấn, sau lại hồi tưởng chính mình thật sự quá phận — thượng không đề cập tới đối phương tại chính mình cần dùng gấp tiền khi lập tức vươn ra viện thủ, liền tính chính là đồng sự quan hệ cũng không nên như thế làm đối phương không xuống đài được, nhớ rõ lúc ấy xe liền ở bên cạnh, bên trong còn có lái xe, chính mình đương nhân gia cấp dưới mặt thẳng mặt một đốn huấn, khó khăn đối phương cư nhiên không có đương trường bão nổi.

Chính mình không nên là như vậy không ánh mắt người a, như thế nào sẽ làm ra như vậy hành vi?

Chẳng lẽ thật sự là thị sủng mà kiêu? Bởi vì cảm thấy đối phương hảo cảm, liền không chỗ nào cố kỵ?

Nên đánh!

Mà làm hắn xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, ngày đó phản trở về phòng bệnh lão nhân cư nhiên không có liền Thi Thiên Thần sự tình lại làm văn, kinh ngạc dưới kết hợp Bạch Đình vụng tay gẫy hoa bộ dáng, mới một chút minh bạch cái gì.

Thi Thiên Thần khẳng khái giúp tiền, lại phong độ nhẹ nhàng, còn uốn mình theo người, mặc dù phạm điểm thiếu tâm nhãn tiểu mao bệnh cũng không ảnh hưởng toàn cục. Tài cùng mạo, vô luận ở đâu đều là phóng chi tứ hải đều chuẩn giấy thông hành.

Xem ra bạch phụ đối với đại nhi tử là đồng tính luyến ái chuyện này kỳ thật đã sớm tiếp nhận rồi, ngày đó thái độ nóng nảy chính là không qua được chính mình kia đạo khảm mà thôi, hiện tại vị này có tài lại có mạo sư tử bằng đá xuất hiện, hắn cũng liền không chết lại bướng bỉnh.

Như vậy nhìn, Thi Thiên Thần đánh ra ngược lại là một cái trợ công hảo cầu.

Mấy ngày nay bạch phụ tình huống đã ổn định, Bạch Đình mẫu thân cũng ở đây chu trong vòng có thể chạy về.

Bạch Trạm bên này đầy cõi lòng áy náy cho chính mình ghi nhớ nhất bút, lại cũng không biết bên kia chờ đợi hắn cũng là một hồi Hồng Môn Yến.

Chương 30: lựa chọn

Buổi tối lục điểm, Bạch Trạm chỉnh lý thỏa đáng vừa muốn xuất môn, môn bị xao vang, ngoài cửa đứng chính là Thi Thiên Thần lái xe, không đợi hắn đặt câu hỏi, lái xe trước nho nhã lễ độ giải thích: "Xin lỗi, Bạch tiên sinh, ta là tới tiếp ngài , nhưng là xe quá dài, đến hẻm khẩu nơi đó liền quải không vào được, cho nên chỉ có thể phiền toái ngài cùng ta một đồng bộ đi đi qua."

"A, hảo, chúng ta cái này xuất phát đi."

Cư nhiên phái lái xe tới đón chính mình, như vậy đãi ngộ Bạch Trạm bất ngờ, chờ nhìn đến ngăn ở hẻm khẩu ủy ủy khuất khuất dài hơn bản Lincoln khi hắn càng là dở khóc dở cười: Thi Thiên Thần nhất định là trong đầu có bao.

Hơn nữa hắn tổng cảm thấy lái xe đối đãi thái độ của mình quái quái , hơn nữa cũng không tránh khỏi quá khách khí điểm, chính mình và hắn đều là cấp người làm công không phải sao?

Xe vững vàng chạy , càng chạy càng là hoang vắng, hỏi lái xe mới xác định, nguyên lai bọn họ việc này điểm đến là Thi Thiên Thần vị với chân núi đại trạch.

Một giờ sau, quen thuộc cửa sắt xuất hiện tại tầm nhìn nội, xe xa quang chợt lóe, cửa sắt hướng hai bên hoạt khai, xe xuyên qua hoa viên tuyến đường chính, trực tiếp sử tiến ga ra, Thi Thiên Thần sớm đã ở bên trong chờ, lúc này tiện lợi trước vi Bạch Trạm mở cửa xe.

Nhìn một cái này đãi ngộ, nhớ rõ lần trước chính mình đến khi chính là đảo ngũ tranh thành thiết còn không cho vào cửa đâu.

Xuống xe trong nháy mắt, Bạch Trạm lưu ý đến lái xe tiên sinh kinh dị ánh mắt, hắn giống như có chút minh bạch đối phương vì sao đối chính mình như thế khách khí xa cách , trước sau một liên tưởng, Bạch Trạm một chút cũng không biết là cao hứng, ngược lại da đầu ma ma .

"Hợp tác thời gian dài như vậy , vẫn luôn không có hảo hảo thỉnh ngươi ăn một bữa cơm, hôm nay địa điểm định tại nhà của ta, ngươi sẽ không ghét bỏ đi?"

Đối so với chính mình một thân trang phục bình thường, Thi Thiên Thần ăn mặc vẫn sống giống muốn đi nghe âm nhạc hội, liên sợi tóc đều xử lý đến trơn bóng thoả đáng, tuy rằng đối hắn chất lượng tốt ngoại hình sớm thành thói quen, nhưng là vài ngày không gặp thình lình vừa thấy mặt vẫn là sẽ bị sát đến.

"Như thế nào sẽ ghét bỏ đâu." Bạch Trạm một mặt đáp một mặt tránh đi hắn sáng quắc nhìn chăm chú: "Cái thói quen này rất tốt, về sau đỏ tốt nhất cũng ở nhà ăn, đỡ phải bị cẩu tử nhìn chăm chú."

Chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn lại nói: "Ngại ngùng, không biết là đến nhà ngươi, ta không mang quà tặng."

Thi Thiên Thần lời khách sáo há mồm liền đến: "Người đến là đến nơi, còn mang cái gì vậy!"

Bạch Trạm chịu đựng cười, lại nói: "Còn có, ta là tới với ngươi giải thích , ngày đó ta quá xúc động , thái độ không hảo."

Thi Thiên Thần oai oai đầu, từ từ thiện dụ: "Trừ bỏ thái độ, có phải hay không dùng từ cũng không quá thích hợp? Tỷ như hai ta quan hệ nơi đó..."

"Dùng từ ta cảm thấy vẫn tương đối tinh chuẩn ."

Thi Thiên Thần nhún vai: "Ngươi cao hứng liền hảo."

Tại Thi Thiên Thần dẫn dắt hạ, hai người triều phòng khách đi đến, lần thứ hai đi vào này tòa đại trạch, Bạch Trạm quan cảm cùng lần trước hoàn toàn bất đồng, có thể là chạng vạng duyên cớ, mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, ráng màu đầy trời, từ rơi xuống đất cửa sổ lớn nhìn ra ngoài, phong cảnh kiều diễm khôn cùng.

"Như thế nào không gặp đến người?" Bạch Trạm nhịn không được hỏi.

Chẳng những quản gia tiên sinh không có nhìn đến, liên người hầu cũng không thấy một cái.

"Ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm, bọn họ vướng bận." Thi Thiên Thần như thế nói.

Càng đi về phía trước, Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc phát hiện, trừ bỏ nhà ăn bên ngoài, địa phương khác đều không có bật đèn, chỉ có biên biên giác giác lượng mấy trản đèn tường, ánh sáng thực mê.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng cũng thực mê.

Mơ mơ hồ hồ có âm nhạc vang lên, lại nhìn kia trương trên bàn cơm bố trí, hoa tươi, rượu đỏ, âm nhạc, này mẹ hắn không phải là ước hội sao! ?

Có phải hay không cơm nước xong còn phải nhìn điện ảnh a? !

Nhìn xong điện ảnh sau đó đâu?

Nơi này hoang sơn dã lĩnh ... Thực không có cảm giác an toàn a! !

Hắn hiện tại chỉ tưởng nhéo Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai đối hắn rống: Ngươi kia trăm tám mươi cái người hầu đâu? Cũng gọi đi ra a mau!

Không quản trong lòng như thế nào phun tào, trên mặt trấn định như trước, dù sao hắn cũng không phải chưa thấy quá cảnh đời tiểu nam sinh, huống chi Thi Thiên Thần không là còn không có như thế nào đâu sao? Ăn trước no rồi nói sau.

May mà màu sắc rực rỡ thực phong phú, vừa thấy chính là xuất từ danh trù tay, trung món ăn phương tây kết hợp, sắc hương vị câu toàn. Bạch Trạm ngay từ đầu ăn, đề phòng cái gì liền đều để ở một bên , dù sao từ trọng sinh đến bây giờ, thật lâu không có ăn quá một đốn chân chính thức ăn ngon .

Hắn tự nhận không là ham ăn uống chi dục người, dù sao thân là công chúng nhân vật, bảo trì dáng người đã trở thành thói quen, cho dù sau trọng sinh hắn cũng noi theo nguyên lai cách sống, ăn kiêng cùng vận động.

Nhưng cái này cũng không đại biểu hắn có thể đốn đốn đều thỏa mãn với cơm hộp, phải biết, điền đầy bụng cùng hưởng dụng mỹ thực là hai loại hoàn toàn cảnh giới bất đồng.

Hảo xảo bất xảo, Thi Thiên Thần lúc này lại đánh ra một cái thẳng cầu.

Muốn công lược một người tâm, trước muốn thỏa mãn hắn dạ dày, này đốn bữa tối thật sự thực tri kỷ.

Không khí rất vừa vặn, hai người uống mấy khẩu hồng tửu, bình luận đêm nay xanh xao, Bạch Trạm cũng tận lực tránh cho đề công tác, để tránh quấy rầy chủ nhà hưng trí.

Bất tri bất giác, liên nhà ăn ngọn đèn đều trở tối , như có như không âm nhạc cũng không biết là khi nào đình chỉ .

Đương Bạch Trạm chú ý tới này đó khi, chỉ thấy Thi Thiên Thần giơ tay lên, trước bàn ăn trên tường bắt đầu chậm rãi chiếu ra hình ảnh.

Nguyên lai đối diện trên tường không biết lúc nào đã buông xuống một khối thật lớn hình chiếu dùng màn sân khấu.

Bạch Trạm thầm nghĩ: Đến , đến , quả nhiên muốn xem điện ảnh !

Hắn vội vàng cúi đầu, đem lực chú ý tập trung ở bàn trong thực vật thượng, mà Thi Thiên Thần lực chú ý thì tại trên người của hắn.

"Có ăn ngon như vậy sao?"

"Có."

"Bạch Trạm."

"Ân?"

"Thật sự không nhìn một cái sao?"

"Cái gì?" Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu, hình ảnh thượng chính chậm rãi xuất hiện tiêu đề, không là cái gì điện ảnh, mà là...

Tinh giải trí truyền thông công ty hữu hạn 2017 năm nghênh xuân tiệc tối.

"Đây là..." Bạch Trạm ngây người.

Thi Thiên Thần như trước mỉm cười: "Không nhớ rõ ? Năm trước công ty năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình a, bên trong có ngươi."

Mới vừa rồi còn mỹ vị thức ăn biến đến nhạt như nước ốc, Bạch Trạm miễn cưỡng thanh thanh yết hầu, đáp: "Ân, phải không, ta đều nhớ không rõ ."

Hình ảnh từ từ truyền phát tin đứng lên, đầu tiên là tinh giải trí đại sự ký nhìn lại, hình ảnh một tránh tiếp một tránh, cuối cùng đứng ở tổ chức năm sẽ phòng khiêu vũ hiện trường.

Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm hình ảnh, trong lòng bay nhanh nghĩ: Hắn đây là xướng đâu một xuất? Êm đẹp vì cái gì muốn thỉnh chính mình nhìn năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình? Dụng ý của hắn ở chỗ nào? Là phát hiện cái gì sao?

Bên cạnh Thi Thiên Thần ngữ khí vẫn cứ không nhanh không chậm : "Công Tư Niên sẽ, người người đều có tiết mục, ngươi biểu diễn là cái gì tiết mục?"

Không khí đột nhiên an tĩnh, Bạch Trạm buông xuống thìa, ánh mắt chuyển qua Thi Thiên Thần trên mặt, thanh âm trong suốt: "Thi tổng tuổi còn trẻ như thế nào so trí nhớ của ta còn kém? Ta không có biểu diễn tiết mục, ta phụ trách camera, nơi này lại như thế nào sẽ có ta đây?"

Thi Thiên Thần lược hơi động dung, tìm tòi nghiên cứu thần sắc lại trọng một tầng.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Cái kia máy quay tử trầm, năm sẽ sau khi kết thúc ta bả vai đau hảo vài ngày. Bất quá ta dù sao không là chuyên nghiệp , hình ảnh chụp không hảo, có chút hoảng, ngài xem một hồi liền quan đi, đỡ phải quáng mắt."

"Như vậy a." Thi Thiên Thần mặt không đổi sắc, đưa tay quan máy chiếu phim.

Bạch Trạm chỉ đương chuyện gì đều không phát sinh, lần nữa nhặt lên thìa, một hơi một hơi ăn canh, trong lòng lại hô to: May mắn!

May mắn thu thập Bạch Trạm vật cũ, năm sẽ ảnh chụp bị bảo tồn đến thực hảo, chính mình cũng là xem qua chi sau phát hiện ảnh chụp trong không có chính mình mà cảm thấy buồn bực, lại tại nhất trương người khác chụp ảnh ảnh chụp trong nhìn đến Bạch Trạm khiêng máy quay phim bộ dáng, tiến tới cho ra cái này kết luận.

Nhân tiện nhắc tới, những cái đó bị Bạch Trạm nguyên chủ thích đáng thu tồn ảnh chụp thượng đều có Thi Thiên Thần, tiểu tâm tư chương nhưng như bóc.

Mà Thi Thiên Thần lúc này tưởng cũng là...

Ngày đó nhất thời nghĩ ra, tùy ý nhìn nhìn công ty năm sẽ phương pháp ghi hình, hắn đương nhiên không nhớ rõ năm sẽ cùng ngày cụ thể tình hình, hắn chỉ là muốn nhìn xem Bạch Trạm biểu diễn cái gì tiết mục, nếu thực quẫn, có thể lấy đến cười nhạo một phen.

Nhưng là nhìn hồi lâu cũng không phát hiện Bạch Trạm, thẳng đến phim nhựa cuối cùng, có người vỗ người quay phim bả vai, hình ảnh run lên, truyền đến một câu lời thuyết minh: Tiểu bạch, lục nửa ngày ngươi cũng lộ cái mặt nha!

Thi Thiên Thần này mới ý thức tới, sở dĩ không tại phim nhựa trông được thấy Bạch Trạm, đó là bởi vì hắn tại phương pháp ghi hình.

Như vậy tưởng tượng hắn lại có chút ảo não, như thế nào người này tại bên cạnh mình đãi mau ba năm, chính mình hiện tại mới bắt đầu chú ý tới hắn đâu?

Cùng lúc đó, hình ảnh một chuyển, Bạch Trạm ngại ngùng tươi cười chợt lóe mà qua.

Thi Thiên Thần nhất thời mộng bức, này mẹ hắn... Là Bạch Trạm?

Là chính mình nhận thức Bạch Trạm? !

Hắn vội vàng thiết hồi trọng nhìn, tìm được vừa rồi hình ảnh, dừng hình ảnh.

Như vậy một hồi cố, hắn mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy, Bạch Trạm biến hóa không khỏi cũng quá lớn.

Ngũ quan vẫn là kia phó ngũ quan, nhưng là khí chất hoàn toàn bất đồng, cùng hiện tại cơ hồ là hai người, nhưng này lại quả thật là một người, đây là có chuyện gì?

Một người tại một năm trong vòng biến hóa sẽ lớn như vậy sao?

Từ từ, không là một năm trong vòng, xác thực nói, là từ hắn xảy ra tai nạn xe sau đó.

Thi tổng suy nghĩ không ngừng đi phía trước vuốt, vẫn luôn vuốt đến ngày đó Bạch Trạm đến đưa đồ uống, chính mình phát giận hất bàn... Tới với tại sao mình sẽ phát giận, còn không phải Bạch Trạm cái này không trưởng tâm nhấc lên Hứa Bội.

Hắn vì cái gì nhắc tới Hứa Bội?

Hắn muốn cùng chính mình nói công tác nói kế hoạch... Nói khó nghe điểm, khi đó Bạch Trạm tại hắn Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt không đáng kể chút nào người đại diện, liên trợ lý đều không tính là, chính là cái ở trong công ty cho hắn đánh tạp tiểu bảo mẫu, một cái tam chân đá không xuất cái rắm tiểu bảo mẫu, đột nhiên thần sắc trịnh trọng khuyên nhủ chính mình muốn cố gắng, muốn dồn định công tác kế hoạch, còn lấy Hứa Bội nói sự, vì thế chính mình liền hất bàn .

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, này đã thực không tầm thường , càng miễn bàn hắn ngày hôm sau còn hùng dũng oai vệ tìm đến chính mình từ chức!

Cũng chính là từ ngày đó bắt đầu, hắn tạm thời phục vị này tiểu người đại diện.

Không chỉ là bởi vì hắn biết chính mình sở không biết tâm ái thần tượng tân mật, còn có chính là hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy cái này tiểu bạch thật sự có có chút tài năng, vì thế hắn nhóm liền hợp tác đến bây giờ.

Khi đó hắn là như thế nào lừa dối quá quan đâu?

Hắn nói hắn xảy ra tai nạn xe sau đó nghĩ thông suốt rất nhiều sự, cảm thấy nhân sinh không thể hư trịch — nói giỡn đi? Bị xe đụng một cái, liền tính thật sự có khai ngộ nhân sinh kỳ hiệu, còn có thể giáo ngươi biểu diễn kỹ xảo? Tinh thông trong vòng tân mật? Biến đến có thể ngôn thiện đạo, khéo léo khôn khéo?

Này mẹ hắn không phải là bị xe chàng, đây là dẫm thượng ngoại quải lỗ ống kính đi!

Nhất buồn cười chính là, chính mình còn thật tin!

Chính mình là heo sao? !

Ba ngày nay, Thi Thiên Thần nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, chính là chờ đợi giờ khắc này.

Hắn cũng không biết chính mình phải nhận được một cái gì dạng đáp án.

Hoặc là nói, hắn có thể tiếp thu một cái gì dạng đáp án.

Đối diện, Bạch Trạm dùng cơm khăn mạt mạt miệng, này liền chuẩn bị đứng dậy cáo từ .

"Đa tạ khoản đãi, chờ phát rồi tiền lương ta thỉnh hồi ngươi."

Thi Thiên Thần đi theo đứng lên: "Không cần khách khí, ngươi không là cũng nói, ta còn phải gọi ngươi thanh sư phụ sao? Mấy ngày này ngươi cũng khổ cực." "Không khổ cực, vì nhân dân phục vụ."

Hai người ai đều không đề cập tới vừa rồi tiểu nhạc đệm, một trước một sau, tại trước đại môn đứng lại.

Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Ta làm lái xe đưa ngươi."

Bạch Trạm không có cự tuyệt: "Hảo, bất quá cũng không cần tiến trong ngõ hẻm , ta kia không hảo dừng xe, đừng lại bị tìm."

"Tìm cũng không cần ngươi bồi."

Bạch Trạm rớt ra môn: "Ta đây này liền..."

Thi Thiên Thần đè lại tay hắn.

Bạch Trạm đột nhiên giương mắt.

Thi Thiên Thần khẽ cười nói: "Đi ga ra, không là cái cửa này."

Bạch Trạm âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Kia liền phiền toái ngươi dẫn đường ."

Thi Thiên Thần kéo tay hắn: "Bên kia hắc."

Bên ngoài sắc trời đã toàn hắc, trong phòng đại đăng vẫn là không có khai, xem ra đám người hầu hôm nay là thật nghỉ , Bạch Trạm bị Thi Thiên Thần lôi kéo hướng mỗ một cái phương hướng đi đến, lúc hắn đến không nhớ lộ, này tòa phòng ở lại vô cùng lớn, bước thấp bước cao, hắn cũng không biết đây là đang chạy đi đâu, mà Thi Thiên Thần tay giống một phen cái kìm, càng nắm chặt càng chặt, Bạch Trạm trong lòng càng phát cảm thấy bất an, trong đầu cảnh linh mãnh liệt, vừa muốn giương giọng làm cho đối phương bật đèn, chỉ nghe Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Đến ."

Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu, trước mặt quả nhiên là một cánh cửa.

Hắn theo bản năng nắm chặt môn đem, thoải mái một ninh, môn hướng vào phía trong mở ra, ngay sau đó một cỗ mạnh mẽ đánh úp lại, Thi Thiên Thần từ sau phương đẩy hắn một phen, qua trong giây lát hắn liền ngã ở một khối mềm mại sở tại, nếu như nói vừa rồi một đường đi tới đều là ánh sáng hôn ám, như vậy cánh cửa này trong quả thực chính là đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón .

Ngã sấp xuống trong nháy mắt hắn sờ sờ, tựa hồ là một cái giường.

"Ngươi làm gì? !" Hắn tại trong bóng tối rống lớn đạo.

Một giây sau, ngọn đèn đại lượng.

"A!" Bạch Trạm vội ngăn trở ánh mắt, nhưng là thình lình xảy ra ánh sáng vẫn là kích thích tuyến lệ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy hai mắt đau nhức vô cùng, lại nước mắt giàn giụa.

Trong lòng biết việc này là không qua được , làm như thế nào?

Chính tính toán, bên người trầm xuống, là Thi Thiên Thần cũng mại lên giường.

Nhĩ trắc truyền đến hắn thanh âm trầm thấp, không mang một tia tình cảm: "Cho ta giải thích."

"Cái gì?" Bạch Trạm còn tại ý đồ giả ngu.

"Biệt lấy ta làm đại ngốc tử, từ khi bệnh viện đi ra sau ngươi tựa như thay đổi cá nhân, tính cách, ngôn hành cử chỉ, tất cả đều không giống , cho ta giải thích, rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì? !"

"Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì..." Bạch Trạm buông xuống tay, ánh mắt vẫn cứ nhắm, hắn thấp cúi thấp đầu, lộ ra một tiệt trắng nõn cổ, thoạt nhìn yếu ớt lại bất lực.

"A." Thi Thiên Thần hừ nhẹ một tiếng, hắn cúi đầu, đối với Bạch Trạm nhắm chặt hai mắt, tại quá gần trong khoảng cách, thấp thanh đạo: "Cấp ngươi hai lựa chọn, hoặc là đem hết thảy giải thích rõ ràng, đến ta vừa lòng.

Hoặc là bị ta thượng, đến ta vừa lòng."

Chương 31: sảng đến bay lên

Này mẹ hắn muốn như thế nào tuyển a!

Bạch Trạm tiếp tục giả chết, Thi Thiên Thần nắm hắn cằm, cường bách hắn ngẩng đầu: "Đừng giả bộ , nhìn ta."

Bạch Trạm mở mắt ra, đối thượng đối phương sâu thẳm con ngươi.

Mấy tháng này sớm chiều ở chung, nói là nương tựa lẫn nhau cũng không đủ, đối phương đối chính mình nói gì nghe nấy, làm hắn cơ hồ quên người này nguyên bản có như thế nào ác liệt tính tình.

Cho tới giờ khắc này, gặp được như vậy tràn đầy lửa giận đôi mắt.

Tựa như vẫn luôn làm bộ đại miêu sư tử, rốt cục lộ ra nó răng nanh.

Đây là một gian đã dùng phòng nghỉ, không có cửa sổ, chỉ có nhất trương màu đỏ thẫm đoạn mặt quý phi tháp, cùng một cái đồng dạng âu phong mười phần tiểu biên mấy, biên mấy thượng có hai cái mang khóa tiểu ngăn kéo, trên tường dán nhất trương bảy mươi năm đại âu mỹ gợi cảm diễm tinh lỏa chiếu, đỉnh chóp đại đăng giống một cái hình trứng gương, mở ra sau đó chẳng những quang mang rực rỡ, hơn nữa chiết xạ xuất thiệt nhiều bất đồng góc độ tháp thượng phong tình, nhưng là giường độ rộng chỉ có một thước nhị, hoàn toàn không thích hợp nằm hai cái người thành niên, hiện tại Bạch Trạm đã ngã sấp xuống tại mặt trên, Thi Thiên Thần lại đặt ở hắn bên cạnh người, này trương nhuyễn tháp thoạt nhìn bất kham gánh nặng, nguy hiểm lắc lư .

Đừng hỏi vì cái gì nơi này sẽ có như vậy một gian không có cửa sổ phòng nghỉ, cũng đừng hỏi gian phòng bố trí vi sao như thế trực tiếp minh , mà giường lại chỉ có một thước nhị, kẻ có tiền ác thú vị không là người thường có thể phỏng đoán .

"Chọn xong sao?" Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

"Ta... Ta giải thích ngươi liền sẽ nghe sao?" Hắn lựa chọn giải thích.

Mắt của hắn vành mắt phiếm hồng, còn mơ hồ hàm lệ quang, hắn thoạt nhìn thập phần đáng thương, hoảng hốt mọi nơi đánh giá.

"Hừ."

Nếu không là cùng ở cái này người đại diện bên người chạy ngược chạy xuôi mấy tháng, Thi Thiên Thần cơ hồ đều phải bị hắn này phó thần thái đả động , nhưng hắn hiện tại tràn đầy lĩnh hội, người kia không phải cái gì nhu nhược dễ bắt nạt tiểu bạch thỏ.

Thi Thiên Thần buông tay ra: "Ngươi trước giải thích."

Hắn đã cởi bỏ tây trang áo khoác, lộ ra bên trong tuyến điều ngắn gọn quần áo trong, hắn hiện tại chậm rãi cởi bỏ cổ tay áo nút thắt, một viên, hai khối, sau đó là cổ áo nút thắt, cuối cùng lại theo bản năng chuyển động một cái cổ, hắn trong ngực cơ bắp theo này một loạt động tác rất có sức dãn vừa thu lại co rụt lại... Có loại lập tức muốn đánh người cảm giác.

Bạch Trạm nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ánh mắt chân thành nhìn phía Thi Thiên Thần: "Xin lỗi, ta lừa ngươi."

Người sau chỉ nhìn hắn, không nói gì.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp, ấp a ấp úng : "Ta... Từ ngươi lần đầu tiên xuất hiện tại công ty, liền... Thực thích ngươi, này ngươi cũng biết ..." Hắn vừa nói mặt bay nhanh trướng đến đỏ bừng.

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu, vẫn là không ngôn ngữ.

"Nhưng ta rất nhanh liền phát hiện ngươi không thích ta."

"Không ngừng không thích, còn thực chán ghét ta..."

"Cho nên, ta nghĩ... Rõ ràng buông tha hảo , cho nên... Ta liền đi tìm ngươi từ chức..."

Hiện nay mới thôi ăn khớp thông.

Thi Thiên Thần lại gật gật đầu: "Nói trọng điểm, vì cái gì trước sau tương phản lớn như vậy, hoàn toàn không giống một người."

"A, tương phản đại, ân... Bởi vì yêu sinh hận ngươi hiểu đi?"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần thật mạnh thở hổn hển khẩu khí: "Ý của ngươi là, ngươi biến hóa phần lớn là bởi vì thích ta mà không chiếm được ta?"

Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng gật đầu.

"Ngươi lừa ngốc tử đâu?" Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, ngữ khí đề cao một chút: "Ngươi như thế nào không rõ ràng nói ngươi có hai nhân cách đâu? Như vậy có thể tin độ cao hơn nữa một chút, tai nạn xe cộ đem nhân cách thứ hai chàng đi ra , hắc, cũng là người đại diện!"

Bạch Trạm trợn to mắt: Ngọa tào tốt như vậy lấy cớ ta như thế nào không nghĩ tới! ?

Thi Thiên Thần mãnh liệt một nhịp nệm: "Không với ngươi nói giỡn! ! Nói!"

Dựa a...

Bạch Trạm bất cứ giá nào nhắm mắt lại, một tia ý thức reo lên: "Hảo đi! Ta kỳ thật là muốn chỉnh ngươi! Cái gì tôi luyện diễn xuất, tiếp tiểu nhân vật, đều là vì chỉnh ngươi, ngươi không là đại thiếu gia sao? Ta khiến cho ngươi chịu khổ, cái gì hợp tác, đồng thời cố gắng, đều là lừa ngươi đâu! Liền là bởi vì ngươi bình thường đối ta quá ác liệt — "

Thi Thiên Thần động dung: "Ngươi nói muốn dẫn ta đi thượng Hứa Bội đã từng nghỉ chân quá địa phương, này đó, cũng là đang dối gạt ta?"

Bạch Trạm dùng sức gật gật đầu, một giây sau cổ đã bị cô trụ, Thi Thiên Thần giống một đại khối mây đen áp xuống dưới.

Xem ra lúc này tin, đơn giản hoặc là không làm, đã làm phải làm đến cùng, Bạch Trạm gian nan phát ra âm thanh: "Không lợi dụng Hứa Bội... Tại sao có thể lừa đến ngươi, ta làm... Thiệt nhiều công khóa... Cho nên mới có thể đùa giỡn đến ngươi — "

Theo hắn nói ra mỗi một chữ, cô trụ cổ tay từ từ buộc chặt, Bạch Trạm cơ hồ cho là mình muốn chết, lực đạo lại bỗng nhiên biến mất.

Hắn phục ở trên giường dùng sức ho khan, mồm to thở dốc, hơn nửa ngày mới bình phục lại hô hấp, nhưng hắn cũng không dám nhìn Thi Thiên Thần.

Người nọ như trợn mắt kim cương trừng hắn, không biết qua bao lâu, mới phát ra thanh thanh âm: "Nguyên lai ngươi vẫn luôn đang gạt ta."

Bạch Trạm ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm nhuyễn tháp thượng hồng sắc đoạn mặt, hắn vừa rồi một cái kích động đem một chỗ hoa nhảy ti , cái này còn có thể bổ sao? Muốn là không thể bổ đến bồi đi? Đơn bồi một khối đoạn mặt có được hay không?

"Ngươi nói thầm mến ta sự, cũng là gạt ta sao?"

Bạch Trạm chặn lại nói: "Cái này không là!" Dưới tình thế cấp bách, quên làm bộ ngượng ngùng , hắn ngữ điệu chuyển tiếp đột ngột, như khóc như tố: "Nhà của ta bây giờ còn có chụp ảnh ngươi ảnh chụp đâu, ngươi tùy thời có thể đi nhìn." Câu này cũng là thật sự.

"Hừ." Không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt từ âm chuyển tình: "Ta đây nói muốn phao ngươi thời điểm, ngươi chẳng phải là thực sảng?"

"Ân, sảng đến bay lên." Bạch Trạm vội không ngừng gật đầu.

"Phải không?" Thi Thiên Thần nhướng mày: "Chứng minh cho ta nhìn."

"..."

Bạch Trạm cũng bất cứ giá nào , hắn chủ động bám trụ Thi Thiên Thần cổ, ngăn chặn đối phương miệng, hắn tế thượng suốt đời hôn kỹ, môi răng tương dán, đầu lưỡi cạy mở khớp hàm, mọi nơi câu tác, triền miên đến cực điểm, hôn đến cuối cùng, khó rời khó bỏ, hai người đều tình khó tự mình.

Thi Thiên Thần trên mặt phiếm đỏ ửng, bất khả tư nghị nhìn Bạch Trạm: "Hôn kỹ tốt như vậy, thật sự là coi khinh ngươi a."

Bạch Trạm lúc này trạng thái chỉ so đối phương chỉ có hơn chớ không kém, có thể là nguyên chủ thật sự quá thích Thi Thiên Thần , khối này thân thể đối với cái này loại thân mật tiếp xúc không hề sức chống cự, cùng đối phương cánh môi chạm nhau trong nháy mắt, cả người tựa như bị điện giật dường như một trận thư ma, từ thiên linh cái đến ngón chân tiêm không một chỗ không gọi rầm rĩ vui sướng, tưởng muốn càng nhiều.

Cái này phản ứng tuyệt đối không là làm bộ .

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn nhà mình mặt hàm xuân sắc tiểu người đại diện, tâm tình hảo rất nhiều, hắn mạt mạt khóe miệng, lại phác lại đây.

Lần này đổi hắn chủ động, ôm Bạch Trạm lại là một trận hảo gặm, thẳng lề mề đến hai người đều đã có phản ứng.

Bạch Trạm khí tức bất ổn hỏi hắn: "Giải thích của ta, Thi tổng còn hài lòng không?"

Thi Thiên Thần không hổ là người làm đại sự, không chút nào có bị loại này tiểu lợi tiểu huệ mê hoặc, hắn nói: "Không hài lòng, bởi vì ngươi còn đang gạt ta."

"? !"

Sắc dụ đều không dùng được sao? Nói tốt yêu đâu? Này sóng mệt a —!

Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào Thi Thiên Thần, chỉ thấy đối phương chậm rãi tổng kết nói: "Ngươi nói là bởi vì yêu sinh hận cho nên chỉnh ta, gạt ta, mang theo ta chung quanh trăn trở đoàn phim — đối với ngươi lại có chỗ tốt gì? Ngươi dạy ta đồ vật cũng đều là thật sự , cái này ăn khớp không thông, hơn nữa một người không có khả năng tại hắn không biết lĩnh vực muốn làm gì thì làm, trong khoảng thời gian này, ngươi bày ra đi ra , đều cũng không phải ngươi nguyên bản có được ."

"Hiện tại, cho ngươi cuối cùng một cái cơ hội, nói thật."

Khả năng bởi vì mới vừa tiếp nhận hôn duyên cớ, cho dù biết đối phương còn tại lấy hắn đương đại ngốc tử lừa, nhưng không khí cũng không lại như vậy giương cung bạt kiếm .

Bạch Trạm tránh đi hắn nhìn chăm chú, nhìn phía trần nhà, lời nói thật là khẳng định không thể nói, lấy cớ cũng cơ hồ tìm khắp xong rồi.

Hắn cam chịu nằm xuống: "Tính , ngươi vẫn là thượng ta đi."

Thi Thiên Thần mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hắn tại chỗ nằm xong, bạo thanh lời thô tục: "Thảo!"

Bạch Trạm sát ngôn quan sắc, lúc này một lăn lông lốc xoay người dựng lên: "Nếu không ta thượng ngươi?"

Thi Thiên Thần lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm hắn: "Có cái gì nguyên nhân không thể cùng ta nói? Hiện tại cũng không phải cổ đại, còn có thể bắt ngươi đi làm thí nghiệm là như thế nào mà! ? ... Ta đã cho nhóm ta có thể lẫn nhau tín nhiệm."

Hai người lẳng lặng nhìn nhau một hồi, Bạch Trạm sờ sờ cái mũi, cúi đầu nói: "Xin lỗi."

Cho tới bây giờ Bạch Trạm mới vứt bỏ hết thảy biểu diễn dấu vết, thành tâm thành ý giải thích: "Ta có nỗi khổ của ta, xin lỗi, ta vẫn không thể cùng ngươi giảng, nhưng là ngươi phải biết ta làm hết thảy, đều không có xâm phạm ngươi ích lợi ý tứ, ta tại tẫn ta khả năng đối đãi ngươi, chính như ta ngay từ đầu cam đoan với ngươi , ta tại cố gắng hướng phía cái kia phương hướng cố gắng. Cái này, ngươi có thể cảm giác được đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần tâm tình theo Bạch Trạm lời nói, một chút bình phục lại, giống tại từ từ thu hồi trên lưng mũi nhọn giống nhau.

"Chúng ta đây hiện tại tính cái gì quan hệ?"

Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định yếu thế: "Thi tổng cảm thấy đâu?"

Thi Thiên Thần gãi gãi tóc: "Ta không là lưu manh, cũng không phải cường đạo, mặc kệ khi nam bá nữ sự, chờ ngươi cảm thấy thích hợp thời điểm, ta sẽ hướng ngươi đòi lại hôm nay ngươi thiếu ta ."

"A."

Hiện tại tính là quan hệ như thế nào?

Đồng sự ở trên, pháo hữu không đầy bái!

Tuy rằng Thi Thiên Thần luôn miệng nói thích ý hắn, nhưng Bạch Trạm cũng không phải hai mươi xuất đầu tiểu tử, hắn biết rõ làm vi một người nam nhân, một cái phú đến lưu du nam nhân, đối ái tình định nghĩa là cái gì, chỉ cần thân thể phát ra tín hiệu, đại não liền nghĩ lầm đó là ái tình.

Theo hắn phân tích, Thi Thiên Thần đối chính mình, càng nhiều vẫn là "Hộ thực tâm tính", bởi vì chính mình là của hắn người đại diện, trong khoảng thời gian này sớm chiều ở chung, hắn liền đem mình về tại sở hữu vật trong phạm vi , rõ ràng nhất biểu hiện chính là đương chính mình chỉ điểm Vu Hỏa Hỏa sau trực tiếp phạm hắn kiêng kị, thúc đẩy hắn đối chính mình "Thổ lộ", loại hành vi này, cùng với nói là ăn dấm, càng nhiều như là biểu thị công khai quyền sở hữu.

Mà Bạch Trạm đối hắn, cũng không có cái loại này tâm động cảm giác.

Thân thể phản ứng không tính!

Đương nhiên, Thi Thiên Thần điều kiện tuyệt đối không sai, cho dù đặt ở chính mình thân là Hứa Bội khi, loại này điều kiện người theo đuổi cũng là lông phượng và sừng lân, nhưng sai liền sai tại bọn họ gặp nhau thời cơ không đối, hắn đã gặp qua hắn nhất ấu trĩ nhất ngoan liệt một mặt, mới bắt đầu ấn tượng thực khó xoay chuyển, hắn không cách nào đem hắn cho rằng một cái có thể kết giao nam nhân nhìn đãi.

Huống chi, Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng còn có một đạo bạch nguyệt quang đâu, thì phải là đã từng chính mình.

Bạch Trạm tin tưởng, nếu có một ngày xuất hiện một người cùng Hứa Bội chẳng sợ có thất phân tương tự, Thi đại thiếu "Ái tình" liền sẽ bật người chuyển đầu người khác.

Từ Thi Thiên Thần khu nhà cấp cao sau khi trở về, Bạch Trạm liền nghĩ lại hành vi của mình, cẩn thận một cân nhắc, sơ hở thật sự là không ít.

Hắn đối biểu diễn chi đạo chậm rãi mà nói thời điểm, chỉ điểm Vu Hỏa Hỏa, cho hắn bày mưu tính kế thời điểm, còn có, tại đối mặt cố nhân Diêm Quan Đào thời điểm... Những điều này là trọng sinh trước Bạch Trạm sẽ không làm , mình quả thật đánh giá thấp Thi Thiên Thần chỉ số thông minh, cho rằng đối phương chính là không có một bộ hảo túi da. Về phần đối phương đến tột cùng hoài nghi tới trình độ nào, liền không được biết rồi, chính mình lúc ấy thái độ kỳ thật cũng là một loại ngầm thừa nhận, nhưng nhâm ngươi não động lại đại, cũng không có khả năng đoán được chính mình chẳng những là trọng sinh , vẫn là Hứa Bội tới.

Hắn ngay từ đầu thác đại , dù sao chính mình cũng chỉ là một người bình thường, hắn có được cũng bất quá là so người bên ngoài nhiều ra một đoạn nhân sinh.

Hắn nếu chính là lặp lại "Bạch Trạm" ban đầu quỹ đạo sinh hoạt, như vậy hắn vẫn có nắm chắc không bị vạch trần, nhưng hiện tại không giống, hắn tưởng tại Bạch Trạm trong khung sống xuất Hứa Bội phấn khích, kia khó khăn liền thượng ngũ khối tinh .

Nguyên bản cho là chính mình yêu cầu giấu diếm được chính là Bạch Trạm gia nhân — may mắn Bạch Trạm vẫn luôn sống một mình, cùng phụ thân cũng nhiều năm không thấy, mới không lộ ra dấu vết.

Hiện tại vừa thấy, Thi tổng cũng không hảo điều giáo lừa gạt a.

Tuyệt đối không thể bị đối phương phát giác chính mình thân phận chân thật — chết đều chết rồi, lại từ tam lưu tiểu người đại diện làm khởi, hắn gánh không nổi người này!

Việc này nháo xong, còn lại ngày nghỉ cũng không nhiều , mà Thi tổng chân chính ý nghĩa thượng đệ nhất bộ "Tác phẩm" cũng rốt cục được xuất bản .

« tuyệt sắc vết thương » bắt đầu tại ưu thị võng độc nhất bá ra.

Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn hắc báo quả nhiên như mong muốn giống nhau khiến cho chú ý, đại gia đều bị cái này chỉ xuất hiện mấy phút đồng hồ tân nhân kinh diễm , có quan "Tuyệt sắc vết thương hắc báo" "Hắc báo Thi Thiên Thần" tìm tòi lượng điên cuồng dâng lên. Cùng lúc đó, một cái về hắn kỳ thật giá trị con người quá triệu tin tức cũng lan truyền nhanh chóng, lại dẫn phát một trận nhiệt luận, thử nghĩ, đã như vậy có tiền , còn đi đoàn phim trong từ tiểu phối hợp diễn diễn khởi, thường quy đường nhỏ chẳng lẽ không phải là trực tiếp đầu tư một bộ phim chính mình diễn nhân vật chính sau đó như thế nào sảng như thế nào chơi sao?

Mà Hoa Thành bên kia lại tức thời thả ra tân liêu, công bố Thi Thiên Thần vi hắc báo nhân vật mà khổ luyện quyền anh, vi rơi chậm lại thể chi dẫn liên tục một tháng chỉ nước ăn nấu ức gà thịt cùng sô pha, liên tương trấp đều không thêm! Kịch trung vật lộn diễn hắn nhưng một chút thế thân đều vô dụng!

Này sóng thao tác ổn , có tiền, có nhan, còn chuyên nghiệp, như vậy tân nhân thật sự không nhiều lắm!

Trong lúc này Bạch Trạm không có tận lực làm bất hòa Thi Thiên Thần, ngược lại bởi vì cho hấp thụ ánh sáng cơ hội gia tăng, hai người buộc vào thời điểm cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, bởi vì người sau này sóng tiểu bạo, Bạch Trạm thu vào bật người phiên hai lần, hắn thô sơ giản lược tính tính, như vậy không xuất nửa năm, chẳng những có thể lấy còn thanh Thi đại thiếu gia nợ, còn có thể đổi cái trên mặt đất phòng ở trụ.

"Bạch Trạm, San San tỷ gọi ngươi đi qua."

"Hảo ." Nên tới tránh không khỏi, Bạch Trạm biết Điền San San tìm hắn có chuyện gì.

Thi Thiên Thần tiểu bạo sau đó, Bạch Trạm trải qua tinh khiêu tế tuyển, cự tuyệt đại bộ phận tiết mục mời.

Đại quy mô cho hấp thụ ánh sáng là tân nhân nhóm cầu còn không được trạng thái, hận không thể chạy nhanh hỗn cái quen mặt mới hảo, Bạch Trạm lại phương pháp trái ngược, phàm là thăm hỏi loại tiết mục đều cấp cự , đem Thi Thiên Thần đương cái khoai lang dường như che tại bếp lò trong, loại này phản cốt con đường chọc đến công ty cao thấp một mảnh nghị luận.

"Bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần hiện nay còn không có nhất bộ có phần lượng tác phẩm, người của hắn khí thái hư , vô luận khiếu oan nói tiết mục vẫn là tống nghệ, đều dễ dàng làm người ta phản cảm, ta cảm thấy hiện giai đoạn tuyên truyền, không nên quá nhiều, nếu không phỏng vấn thời điểm hắn nói cái gì đó? Nói mình tọa ủng bốn triệu, mỗi ngày quang cân nhắc xài như thế nào tiền sao?"

Điền San San bị hắn mà nói chọc cười: "Kỳ thật cũng không phải là không thể được."

Bạch Trạm bất đắc dĩ: "San San tỷ."

"Hảo đi, hảo đi, ta minh bạch ý tứ của ngươi, nhưng là mặt sau ngươi định làm như thế nào đâu? Trương tổng ngày đó còn hỏi ta tới, ta cũng không thể nói ta cho ngươi xem trọng tân nhân tiếp một đống lớn áo rồng đi."

"Ta minh bạch ngài khổ trung, cũng cảm tạ ngài đối ta tân nhiệm. Ta nghĩ lại chờ một chút, chờ một cái hảo tập vở hảo nhân vật."

Điền San San trong mắt tinh quang lóe ra: "Ta yêu cầu một cái kỳ hạn."

"Chờ một tháng nữa đi, nếu đến lúc đó còn không có, chợt nghe ngài an bài."

"Một tháng a..." Điền San San trầm ngâm một chút, "Có thể, nhưng là nửa tháng nội ít nhất một cái đằng trước tống nghệ."

"Tống nghệ nội dung ta muốn giữ cửa ải." Bạch Trạm không nhượng chút nào.

Điền San San từ chối cho ý kiến, thay đổi đề tài: "Lần trước nói lại mang một tân nhân sự, ngươi suy xét đến thế nào ?"

"Này..."

"Lấy năng lực của ngươi, chỉ mang một cái nghệ nhân lãng phí . Như vậy đi, tìm cái thời gian ngươi trông thấy hắn, trước tiếp xúc một chút, OK sao?"

"... Hảo."

Bạch Trạm tuy rằng mọi cách không muốn cho chính mình tìm việc, nhưng lần này nhưng không cách nào lại đẩy, tại Thi Thiên Thần diễn nghệ lộ tuyến quy hoạch một chuyện thượng đối phương đã cho mình lớn nhất tự do độ, tưởng muốn cùng bên ta liền, nhất định trước muốn cùng người phương tiện, nếu lại chống đẩy, liền quá không hiểu chuyện .

Chương 32: ánh mắt gây nên

Hồi gia trên đường, Bạch Trạm luôn luôn tại suy xét như thế nào đem thêm mang tân nhân chuyện này tiết lộ cho Thi Thiên Thần.

Hắn nghĩ đến quá chuyên chú, đến nỗi bị một chiếc tao bao lam Ferrari chậm rãi theo đuôi nửa điều phố đều không có phát hiện, vẫn là ngẫu nhiên ngẫng đầu nhìn đến bên cạnh người đều tại triều chính mình chỉ trỏ mới ý thức tới không thích hợp.

Cửa sổ xe diêu hạ đến, quả nhiên là Thi Thiên Thần.

"Cao như vậy điều ngươi muốn làm gì? ! Sợ người khác không biết là ngươi? ?" Bạch Trạm bởi vì trong lòng có việc, gặp được chánh chủ ngược lại muốn lớn tiếng doạ người, lại may mắn hướng bốn phía nhìn lướt qua, hoàn hảo, Thi Thiên Thần còn không có hồng đến phố biết hẻm nghe, người khác chỉ biết cho rằng nơi này có cái phú hào tại phạm nhị.

"Ai cho ngươi thất thần đi được như vậy lợi hại, ta đều theo ngươi nửa điều phố , ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Tưởng ai?" Thi Thiên Thần hôm nay ăn diện cùng xe của hắn nhất dạng tao bao, nửa sưởng cổ áo treo M gia bản số lượng có hạn thay đổi dần màu xám kính râm, vãn khởi màu đen cổ tay áo lộ ra đồng dạng màu đen bán tự động đồng hồ cơ, màu đen cương chế dây đồng hồ, màu xanh biển thủy tinh mặt đồng hồ, xuyên thấu qua mặt đồng hồ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy cơ tâm cùng bánh răng tại chuyển động, này khoản đồng hồ thương hiệu nhỏ nhất chúng hơn nữa giá cả còn không tiện nghi, Bạch Trạm đã từng cũng thích nhà hắn thiết kế, nhưng bởi vì tạo hình quá nhanh nhẹn cùng hắn trầm ổn nhân thiết không hợp, mua đến liền vẫn luôn thu tại hòm trong, một lần cũng không thượng qua tay — có khi thân là công chúng nhân vật cũng có rất nhiều không Như Ý, hắn phần lớn thời gian đeo phụ tùng đều là thương hiệu tài trợ , giá cả xa xỉ lại lên mặt cụ non.

Không nghĩ tới giỏi về tạp tiền Thi tổng cư nhiên cũng thiên vị này một khoản, như thế Bạch Trạm không nghĩ tới , hắn không từ nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Như vậy vừa đi thần, miệng cũng liền bật thốt lên đáp: "Tưởng ngươi a!"

Như thế lời nói thật, dọc theo đường đi hắn đều muốn cấp Thi Thiên Thần thêm cái sư đệ sự.

"Thật sự? !" Thi Thiên Thần biết đối phương là tại nói giỡn, nhưng là rất phối hợp rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy đứng lên, "Ngươi xem, ngươi tưởng ta khi ta vừa mới liền xuất hiện , ngươi nói vận khí của ngươi được không?"

"Hảo, vậy đại khái chính là trong truyền thuyết cứt chó vận đi!" Bạch Trạm ngồi vào trong xe.

Thi Thiên Thần từ phía sau xuất ra vài cái chỉ túi, mặt trên ấn đều là đại bài LOGO, "Cầm xuyên."

Bạch Trạm mày chậm rãi nhăn lại: "Ta vì cái gì muốn bắt ngươi đồ vật?"

Thi Thiên Thần lý lẽ đương nhiên nói, "Buổi tối không là có một cái hoạt động sao, ngươi là của ta người đại diện, cũng không thể ăn mặc phế vật đi?"

"Kia cũng không cần phải nhiều như vậy."

"Này còn nhiều? Thập bộ mà thôi, dù sao cũng phải thay phiên đi!"

"Hảo đi, tính tại lợi tức trong." Bạch Trạm tiếp nhận đến, lập tức liền cởi bỏ cúc áo.

Thi Thiên Thần rút khẩu khí: "Từ từ, ngươi ngay tại này đổi?"

Bạch Trạm không giải: "A, làm sao vậy? Ngươi này thủy tinh là phòng thấu đi?"

Nói xong, hắn bắt đầu giải quần áo trong cúc áo, vốn đang cảm thấy nếu về nhà trước một chuyến thời gian khả năng không kịp, vừa lúc ở trên xe đổi hảo quần áo trực tiếp đi yến hội hiện trường, sớm một chút đến tương đối bảo hiểm.

"Từ từ!" Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên kêu, hắn quay đầu vỗ vỗ lái xe: "Ngươi nhắm mắt lại!"

Bạch Trạm không lời gì để nói, đều là nam nhân có cái gì sợ nhìn , mặc dù mình cũng thích nam nhân, nhưng bởi vì công tác tính chất đặc biệt, hắn đã sớm không như vậy làm kiêu.

Có khi tại hoang sơn dã lĩnh chụp diễn, vài cái trợ thủ chi sàng đan coi như lâm thời phòng thay đồ , càng miễn bàn thử diễn phục dạng y thời điểm, đây chính là đạo diễn camera thiết kế sư một cùng nhìn chằm chằm, chỗ nào yêu cầu tùng một chút, chỗ nào yêu cầu thu một chút, hắn chính là cá nhân thịt thử y đài, nói trắng ra là, minh tinh riêng tư đều là dùng để phòng fan .

Lái xe ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng cũng hiểu được nhà mình thiếu gia bệnh không nhẹ.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Trạm đổi quần áo trong, ánh mắt đều không mang trát , trong đầu xoát xoát xoát đã xẹt qua thiệt nhiều hạn chế cấp hình ảnh, tuy nói đáp ứng chờ đối phương đồng ý lại đòi nợ, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn muốn vẫn luôn ăn thuần tố, bàn biên tố cũng là có thể đi!

Đổi hảo quần áo, xe hướng lần này yến hội chủ hội trường từ tâm cao ốc mở ra, Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc dặn Thi Thiên Thần: "Một hồi nên làm gì không cần ta lại nói đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần không kiên nhẫn thở dài, thái độ khác thường không có cãi lại.

Hắn đuối lý.

Hắn thích diễn kịch, nhưng hắn lười có lệ fan — « tuyệt sắc vết thương » đại bạo, diễn viên chính lại đều là lưu lượng cấp tiểu thịt tươi, giỏi ca múa , vì thế này bộ võng bá kịch cũng làm khởi điện ảnh tuyên truyền kia một bộ, chơi khởi lộ diễn.

Tại B Thành này đứng, vừa mới hắc báo nhân vật dẫn phát nhiệt nghị, đoàn phim đặc biệt mà mời Thi Thiên Thần tham dự.

Loại chuyện lặt vặt này động đặt ở cái gì tân trên thân người đều là trước tiên một tháng liền đem lễ phục định ra mẻ đầu cũng muốn tham dự , kết quả nhân gia Thi tổng vừa nghe muốn tại trên đài đứng nửa ngày, còn phải đùa giỡn hầu dường như cấp fan nhìn, trong lòng tỏ vẻ không đi được không đi được, chuyên quyền độc đoán phóng một tiền lớn người mã bồ câu.

Bên kia mãn nghĩ Thi Thiên Thần khẳng định sẽ tới, công ty trước tiên đem tin tức phóng đi ra ngoài, fan nhóm liên tiếp ứng đăng bài đều đã làm xong, kết quả chờ hoài chờ mãi không gặp người, Bạch Trạm đứng mũi chịu sào bị mắng một trận, lại suốt đêm cùng quan hệ xã hội bộ nói dối, thả ra Thi Thiên Thần ngủ say chiếu nhất trương, xứng văn tự: Thức đêm chụp diễn, khó được nghỉ ngơi.

Ảnh chụp biên giác còn như có như không lộ ra một góc bệnh án bản, mắt sắc fan lập tức tìm được trọng điểm, nhất thời xót xa trong lòng không thôi: Nhà của ta tiểu thần thần đều mệt bị bệnh ~~ lộ diễn cái gì, có thể đừng đi liền đừng đi ! !

Đêm nay từ tâm cao ốc cái này hoạt động cũng là không thể không đi .

Biết hắn khó hầu hạ, Bạch Trạm đã tận khả năng đem những cái đó nội dung lặp lại , ý nghĩa không lớn hoạt động cho hắn bào trừ bỏ, mà từ tâm cao ốc đêm nay tổ chức hoạt động là từ thiện chủ đề, tuy rằng trên danh nghĩa là tiệc tối hình thức, nhưng là đến nơi trừ bỏ có nhất định già vị minh tinh ngoại, còn có vòng trong liên quan đại lão, cùng với điên cuồng truyền thông cùng fan, tuy rằng mỗi lần hoạt động hình thức đều vô cùng giống nhau, nhưng duy nhất không biến chính là cao bức cách định vị, nói cách khác, tham dự loại chuyện lặt vặt này động, cho hấp thụ ánh sáng cùng không đều tại tiếp theo, mấu chốt là đây là kết bạn trong vòng đại già cơ hội tốt.

Tựa như lúc trước hắn xao đánh Thi Thiên Thần đã nói nhất dạng, ở cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trong, có tiền chính là cùng lúc, càng trọng yếu hơn là nhân mạch.

Kỳ thật ấn Thi Thiên Thần hiện tại tư lịch, nguyên là không đủ trình độ tham dự loại này quy cách yến hội , nhưng đêm nay không giống, đêm nay yến hội chủ đề là từ thiện, từ thiện liền yêu cầu quyên tiền, này không phải chúng ta Thi tổng cường hạng sao? !

Chúng ta đều vô dụng tiền tạp đoàn phim , cũng phải không được chúng ta tạp một tạp từ thiện sao!

Vì thế, đêm đó từ thiện chi đêm, Thi tổng lấy ngàn vạn quyên tiền dũng bạt thứ nhất thành công chiếm lĩnh C vị.

Tiền không là vạn năng , nhưng chúng ta Thi tổng trừ bỏ có tiền ở ngoài còn có nhan — mặc vào hài một mét tám lăm thân cao, một thân màu trắng tam kiện bộ cao cấp định chế tây trang đứng ở nơi ấy, hơn nữa trên cổ kia trương đặc biệt thượng kính khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ngọc thụ lâm phong, phong lưu phóng khoáng, tuấn mỹ vô song... Này đó hình dung từ nhưng kính hướng thượng đôi đi, không chê quá phận, chỉ sợ chưa đủ!

Toàn minh tinh đại chụp ảnh chung, tân nhân Thi Thiên Thần giây sát toàn trường.

Lập tức Bạch Trạm liền nhận đến hảo vài cái đạo diễn sản xuất đưa tới thu ba, a không, danh thiếp, bọn họ sôi nổi tỏ vẻ nguyện ý cùng Hoa Thành cái này tân nhân hợp tác một phen, nhất thứ cũng là nam nhị.

Bạch Trạm cười tủm tỉm ở trong lòng đưa bọn họ nhất nhất quá si, phàm là hắn cảm thấy không đủ tư cách , hoặc là chỉ là muốn mượn cơ hội cấp đoàn phim kéo tài trợ , đều bị hắn ám chà chà PASS rớt.

Người chủ trì rất có ánh mắt, nhận đến mới nhất chỉ thị sau liền tại đại chụp ảnh chung sau đem điều này tân nhân một mình lưu tại trên đài, dưới đài nhất thời tiếng thét liên tục, Thi tổng fan so với hắn tưởng tượng nhiều lắm, đương nhiên cũng không bài trừ có lâm thời phản chiến .

Làm quyên tiền nhiều nhất nghệ nhân khách quý, chỉ là C vị xuất kính còn chưa đủ, đương nhiên muốn phỏng vấn một phen nha.

Nhưng là người chủ trì trên tay về Thi Thiên Thần tư liệu thật sự là không nhiều lắm, đối phương trừ bỏ tại sắp tới bá xuất « tuyệt sắc vết thương » võng kịch dặm đường quá một mặt ngoại giống như sẽ không có những thứ khác tác phẩm ? Này làm sao thổi? Người chủ trì chỉ có thể kiên trì hỏi: "Thiên Thần, nghe nói gần nhất ngươi tại « tuyệt sắc vết thương » một kịch trung thành công sức diễn nhân vật, hơn nữa là cùng XYZ tổ hợp hợp tác, xin hỏi có cái gì cảm tưởng sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần mạc danh kỳ diệu nhìn vị này nữ chủ trì: "Chỉ sợ ba ngày, có thể có cái gì cảm tưởng?"

Dưới đài tuôn ra một trận tiếng cười.

Người chủ trì hắng giọng một cái, ngạnh tán gẫu đi xuống: "Kia, đối với hắc báo nhân vật kia, ngài là như thế nào lý giải đâu?"

Lúc này hỏi tử huyệt thượng , Thi Thiên Thần chủ động tiếp qua micro, đáp: "Ta đã cảm thấy cái này quyền anh tay rất không tiền đồ , khổ luyện nhiều năm như vậy còn đánh nữa thôi quá một tân thủ."

Người chủ trì tại toát mồ hôi, dưới đài tuôn ra tiếng cười còn hơn hồi nãy nữa đại.

Nàng cảm thấy không cách nào tán gẫu đi xuống, rõ ràng trực tiếp tiến vào kế tiếp phân đoạn đi.

Nàng triển vọng dưới đài, ra vẻ kinh ngạc nói: "Ai nha, hiện trường đến nhiều như vậy ngươi fan nha, Thiên Thần, cũng không thể được chọn lựa ba cái may mắn người xem nắm cái tay đâu?"

Dưới đài giơ Thi Thiên Thần tiếp ứng đăng bài fan nhóm lập tức hét rầm lêm.

Thi Thiên Thần bước đi đi qua, lập tức đi vào một hào cơ vị, cùng người quay phim nắm cái tay, sau đó tại trước mắt bao người lại cùng tam hào cơ, số 2 cơ phân biệt nắm tay.

Toàn trường lặng ngắt như tờ.

Người chủ trì run rẩy hỏi: "Vì cái gì... Cùng với người quay phim bắt tay đâu?"

"Bởi vì bọn họ ly đến gần nhất a." Thi tổng thẳng thắn.

Bạch Trạm tại dưới đài bị tức đến quá, hắn đương trường sẽ tin phật , tưởng mặc niệm một lần thanh tâm phổ thiện nguyền rủa đi, lại cảm thấy từ ngữ quái lạ không có gì dùng, chỉ có thể nhỏ giọng an ủi mình: Biệt người tức giận ta không khí, khí xuất bệnh đến không người thay, hiện tại vả lại làm hắn đắc ý, chờ hắn xuống đài dùng sức phách!

Ngay tại hắn hít sâu thời điểm, lại nghe bên cạnh hai cái nhà khác trợ lý tại thảo luận: "Oa tắc hiện tại minh tinh đều như vậy ngay thẳng sao!"

"Có thể lý giải, dù sao Thi tổng theo chúng ta hỗn không là một cái vòng a!"

Ai? Này cũng có thể sao? Bạch Trạm giống như thấy được một cái tân thế giới.

Cùng lúc đó, sân khấu chính phía dưới, Thi Thiên Thần fan nhóm tuôn ra từng đợt hoan hô, trong đó còn kèm theo cái gì: "Real ngay thẳng! !"

"Không đồng dạng như vậy thanh lưu ~~~~ ta thích! !"

"Thi tổng nhìn xem ta ~~~ ta cũng rất gần a! !"

Nhìn hiện trường này phản ứng, này sóng cá nhân thủ tú mãn phân a, cho dù trả lời vấn đề khi ồ ồ mạo ngu đần, nhưng bởi vì tài lực cùng sắc đẹp thêm vào, ngược lại thu được kỳ hiệu.

Thi Thiên Thần sau đó, lại phân biệt mời lên đài vài tên nghệ nhân, đều là già vị không thấp minh tinh điện ảnh, nhưng ở Thi Thiên Thần sau đó, không khí lại không có thể giống vừa rồi như vậy nhiệt liệt .

Kế tiếp chính là mỗi năm một lần triển vọng thời gian , dĩ vãng cái này phân đoạn đều là thỉnh hiện trường nhất đức cao vọng trọng điện ảnh người đến nói chuyện, nhưng là lần này tựa hồ có chút không giống.

Ngọn đèn đột nhiên đen xuống, thật lớn màn sân khấu chợt lóe, tùy vang lên chính là Hứa Bội thu hoạch ảnh đế điện ảnh « khai hoang giả » phiến đầu khúc.

Không khí đột nhiên yên lặng xuống dưới, hết thảy ồn ào nức nở đều tiêu thất, ánh mắt mọi người đều tập trung ở kia thật lớn hắc bạch hình ảnh thượng, Bạch Trạm trong lòng hung hăng nhảy dựng, không hề chuẩn bị tâm lý , lần thứ hai nhìn đến chính mình, tại khi cách mấy tháng sau, đại gia đều nên đem hắn quên đi thịnh yến thượng.

Không có người chủ trì phiến tình lời nói, có chính là khảm tại hắc bạch trên màn ảnh điện ảnh hình ảnh, một tránh tránh hình ảnh, từ lưu động đến dừng hình ảnh, đều là Hứa Bội đã từng sắm vai quá kinh điển hình tượng...

Hứa Bội thân cưỡi ngựa trắng độc thân rong chơi tại tây bộ hoang mạc trong, Hứa Bội gầy trơ xương ngồi xổm ngồi ở bệnh viện một góc, Hứa Bội khí phách phấn chấn trì phiến nhẹ lay động, Hứa Bội từ trong nước một nhảy dựng lên, kích khởi mãn bình cành hoa...

Nhạc thanh tiệm ngừng, yên tĩnh chỗ, một thủ tiểu thơ nổi lên hình ảnh.

Không nên quên

— trí Hứa Bội

Vũ tuyết sôi nổi, tan rã là ngươi;

Nhân sự sôi nổi, bình thản là ngươi.

Ánh mắt gây nên, là ngươi;

Đáy mắt ôn nhu, là ngươi.

Phong tuyết là ngươi, ấm dương là ngươi;

Nghèo khó là ngươi, vinh hoa cũng là ngươi.

Cùng ngươi nhìn tinh không vạn lí, lớn tiếng nói cho ngươi biết ta vì ngươi si mê.

Chuyện cũ vội vàng, thiên thật là ngươi;

Đi lại vội vàng, cảm động là ngươi.

Trời nắng ngày mưa là ngươi,

Ánh mắt gây nên, là ngươi;

Bốn mùa ấm lạnh là ngươi,

Quãng đời còn lại sở yêu, đều là ngươi. ①

Câu thơ biến mất, hình ảnh cũng chiếu phim đến kết cục, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh với Hứa Bội khi còn sống yêu thích nhất nhất trương đặc tả ảnh chụp thượng.

Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm kia phó thật lớn ảnh chụp, thật lâu không thể hô hấp.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ đây là đang phim trường bị bắt chụp nháy mắt, lúc ấy gió thật to, tóc bị thổi loạn , hắn đứng ở huyền nhai biên thượng, bởi vì thực địa điều kiện có hạn, vô pháp làm bất luận cái gì trời cao an toàn thi thố, hắn liền như vậy vô bảo hộ đón phong dán sơn mà đứng. Diễn trung hắn sẽ đối không đãng sơn cốc phát thệ, tuồng vui này một lần quá, máy quay đình chỉ chuyển động khi, trên mặt của hắn còn mang theo diễn, gió thổi qua, tùy kịch nhiếp ảnh sư chụp hình hạ này trong nháy mắt, hơn ba mươi tuổi nam nhân, trong mắt bao hàm thiên chân cùng nhiệt thành.

Đó là đối biểu diễn yêu.

Hắn từng toàn thân tâm đầu nhập quá mỗi một cái nhân vật, nhưng là hiện tại hết thảy đều kết thúc.

Bốn phía vang lên thấp thấp khóc nức nở thanh, không biết qua bao lâu, ngọn đèn lần thứ hai đánh lượng, cái loại này đau thương không khí lại tản ra không đi, Bạch Trạm hoảng hốt triều ngọn đèn nhất sí chỗ nhìn lại, lại không phát hiện Thi Thiên Thần.

Di động tại đây khi vang lên, là lái xe phát tới tin tức, báo cho hắn Thi Thiên Thần đã từ cửa sau về tới trên xe.

Tại hồi trình trong xe, Thi Thiên Thần dị thường an tĩnh, hắn không lại tìm cơ hội cùng Bạch Trạm động thủ động cước, cũng không có bốn phía khoe khoang hôm nay tạp tiền thành công.

"Ta muốn là sớm một click mở bắt đầu cố gắng thì tốt rồi." Hắn nói.

Chương 33: tân nhân

Ngày hôm sau, hai loại đề tài bị xoát hồng, điên cuồng đi lên hot search.

Một cái là kính chào Hứa Bội, lúc trước bị fan chế tác Hứa Bội sắm vai quá mỗi cái nhân vật hỗn cắt video lại một lần nữa bị xoát thượng đứng đầu bảng bị không ngừng luân bá, một cái khác nhiệt độ luôn cao không hạ đề tài lại là về tối hôm qua Thi Thiên Thần khí phách lượng tương.

Vô luận là fan chụp hình vẫn là quan phương bãi chụp, Thi Thiên Thần màu trắng tây trang cá nhân chiếu phát số lần hơn trăm vạn, số này theo đã là đang "Hot" lưu lượng tiểu sinh tài năng đạt tới, đối với Thi Thiên Thần cái này liên đứng đắn tác phẩm đều không có thuần tân nhân đến nói quả thực bất khả tư nghị, duy nhất có thể giải thích thông đại khái chính là của hắn nhan thật sự thực có thể đánh đi.

Hoa Thành bên này lại nhân cơ hội đưa tặng một sóng bất đồng góc độ cùng động thái cao thanh mỹ đồ, xuyên tây trang áo khoác , không xuyên tây trang áo khoác , mang lĩnh kết , không mang lĩnh kết , quần áo trong cúc áo cởi bỏ tam hai khối ... Nhan phấn nhóm sáng sớm liền liếm cái đủ, gọi thẳng đã nghiền.

Nhưng đồng thời cũng có một chút tiết tấu cổ quái đồ vật trà trộn vào đến.

Có người đem Thi Thiên Thần một bộ cá nhân chiếu P một chút, nguyên bản cầm micro bị P thành một đạp nhân dân tệ, đỉnh đầu còn bỏ thêm một cái đại biểu thần lỗ ống kính, xứng thượng hắn lúc ấy thần thái phi dương biểu tình, rất giống Jesus tại tát tiền.

Kết hợp Thi Thiên Thần thân phận bối cảnh đến xem, khôi hài rất nhiều còn thực châm chọc.

Mới đầu này phúc hình ảnh bị phát bài bình luận luận đều là ha ha ha, nhưng là dần dần mà liền biến vị , nghi ngờ thanh tương ứng xuất hiện:

[ có tiền chính là có thể tùy hứng làm bậy, nếu không một lần quyên tám vị sổ, trường hợp này hắn đâu đạt đến biên! ]

[ kẻ có tiền chính là đẳng cấp cao, còn có thể chơi như vậy ? Đây coi như là biến thành mua hot search đi? Cao! ]

Bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần quả thật không có lấy đến xuất thủ tác phẩm, tại không biết chuyện người xem ra loại hành vi này chính là ăn chơi trác táng chơi phiếu, dựa vung tiền như rác hấp dẫn fan.

Đây là Bạch Trạm nhất đau đầu nhìn đến kết quả, lần này tự trách mình, không có suy xét chu đáo, nguyên bản muốn cho hắn mượn cơ hội nhiều tiếp xúc vòng trong người, nhưng Thi tổng ra tay quá hào xước, một quyên liền thượng tám vị sổ, phải biết những thứ khác đại già nhiều nhất cũng liền quyên cái thất vị sổ đính thiên, này làm mặt của bọn họ hướng đâu phóng? Bởi vì là nghĩa cử, tự nhiên càng nhiều càng tốt, bên ngoài thượng không dễ nói cái gì, sau lưng khẳng định có người mất hứng

Này sóng tiết tấu là người có quyết tâm mang theo tới.

Tuy rằng hắc hồng cũng là hồng, nhưng Bạch Trạm cũng không hy vọng Thi Thiên Thần đi đường này tử.

Nhân thiết loại này đồ vật một khi lập nhiều sẽ rất khó phủ định, Thi Thiên Thần có tài không giả, nhưng nghiêm túc chụp diễn, học tập biểu diễn cũng là thật.

Lẫn lộn đầu đuôi liền không mỹ .

Công ty bên kia cũng đã phát hiện manh mối, đã khẩn cấp liên hợp võng tuyên bộ cùng các đại môn hộ võng trạm bàn bạc, san đồ

Mà Bạch Trạm bên này việc cấp bách là phải nhanh một chút vi Thi Thiên Thần trù tính một cái hảo tập vở hảo nhân vật, làm hắn mau chóng có được dựng thân gốc rễ.

Không biết là thụ lời đồn ảnh hưởng vẫn là bị thình lình xảy ra kính chào Hứa Bội làm đến tâm tình suy sụp, tóm lại hai ngày này Thi Thiên Thần phi thường thông minh, không giống như ngày thường một ngày không thấy được Bạch Trạm liền điện thoại oanh tạc.

Vừa lúc Bạch Trạm mượn cơ hội liên hệ Điền San San, làm nghệ nhân bộ lão Đại, Điền tổng kia tay cầm rất nhiều chất lượng tốt tài nguyên, hắn quyết định lần này bất cứ giá nào da mặt từ bỏ cũng muốn từ nàng kia cho tới một cái hảo tập vở, về phần đối phương sẽ lấy cái gì vi trao đổi, Bạch Trạm dùng đầu ngón chân cũng tưởng được đến.

Quả nhiên, Điền San San cho hắn vẽ cái đại bánh ngọt, nàng lén lút khấu một cái có khả năng đại bạo tập vở, ước Bạch Trạm buổi chiều tại công ty ngoại duyệt tâm trà lâu gặp mặt giao lưu.

Bạch Trạm tuy rằng đáp ứng phó ước, nhưng đối Điền San San trong miệng hảo tập vở vẫn là trì quan vọng thái độ, hắn không phải không tin tưởng đối phương ánh mắt, chính là yêu cầu của mình tương đối đặc biệt.

Thi Thiên Thần trong khoảng thời gian này đã trải qua đại lượng áo rồng nhân vật rèn luyện, nếu lần này kịch bản cùng nhân vật không tốt nói, chỉ sợ sẽ khởi phản hiệu quả.

Diễn viên lần đầu tiên đảm đương chủ dịch liền cùng sĩ binh lên sân khấu đánh giặc không sai biệt lắm, chú ý lần đầu đánh trống sẽ nâng cao sỹ khí, lại mà suy, tam mà kiệt.

Thi Thiên Thần hiện tại vị trí giai đoạn đúng là dự bị ra chiến trường trước, những cái đó áo rồng nhân vật tôi luyện cũng chỉ là luyện binh. Này chính thức kết quả đệ nhất trượng đem quyết định hắn lúc đầu độ cao cùng với hay không có thể đối biểu diễn dấy lên chân chính nhiệt tình yêu thương, này đó đều quyết định hắn tương lai có thể đạt tới cái dạng gì độ cao, là đương lưu lượng, đương thần tượng, vẫn là đương diễn viên.

Bạch Trạm trước tiên tại duyệt tâm trà lâu chờ, khoảng cách ước định thời gian còn có mười phút thời điểm, Điền San San San San tới, phía sau còn theo một người tuổi còn trẻ người, tám phần chính là muốn thêm đến thủ hạ của mình tân nhân , chờ hai người kia càng chạy càng gần, Bạch Trạm mẫn cảm phát hiện người này rất là nhìn quen mắt.

Hắn đứng lên, rốt cục đem người tuổi trẻ kia toàn cảnh thấy rõ .

Điền San San nhìn thấy hắn, thân thiết hô: "Tiểu bạch, ta đến cho các ngươi giới thiệu a, đây là tiểu hoàn, chính là ta cùng ngươi nhắc tới quá tân nhân, công ty đối hắn rất là coi trọng, ta cũng quan sát vài ngày, vẫn là cảm thấy thích hợp nhất cho ngươi mang." Lại chuyển hướng tới cái tân nhân: "Hứa Hoàn, gọi Bạch ca."

"Bạch ca."

Bạch Trạm còn ở vào hóa đá trung, hắn cứng ngắc nhìn chằm chằm Hứa Hoàn, nhất thời không có ngôn ngữ.

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi như thế nào nha?" Điền San San ở trước mặt hắn phất phất tay.

Bạch Trạm vội vàng điều chỉnh trạng thái, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Hứa Hoàn đúng không, ngươi hảo. Ta xem ngươi có chút nhìn quen mắt."

Điền San San lập tức nói: "Ngươi cũng hiểu được nhìn quen mắt?" Nàng hạ giọng tiễu thanh đạo: "Ta cho ngươi giảng, nhưng hắn là Hứa Bội đường đệ! Công ty tuyệt đối sẽ lực nâng !" Nói xong còn triều Bạch Trạm tễ chớp mắt tinh: "Nhìn tỷ đối với ngươi hảo đi? Tốt như vậy miêu tử giao cho ngươi — "

"Ha hả, ha hả... Hảo, thật tốt quá." Bạch Trạm ma sau răng cấm đạo.

Lúc này nhân viên tạp vụ truyền đạt cơm đơn, điểm cơm thời điểm, ba người tạm thời trầm mặc, Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Hoàn cho nhau đánh giá đứng lên.

Có bao nhiêu lâu không gặp rồi đó? Có đã hơn một năm đi, xuất sự trước chính mình cũng tại vội điện ảnh sự, chụp xong còn muốn đi các nơi tuyên truyền, nhớ lại Hứa Bội tin tức nhiều như vậy, lại hiếm khi nhắc tới người nhà của hắn, thúc thúc thẩm thẩm có khỏe không? Đứa bé này như thế nào sẽ nghĩ đến giới giải trí đâu? Đối , hắn tốt nghiệp đại học có hay không?

Kỳ thật Hứa Hoàn cùng Hứa Bội lớn lên cũng không giống, dù sao cũng là đường huynh đệ không là thân huynh đệ, Hứa Hoàn diện mạo khí chất càng thiên hướng thanh tú đáng yêu kia một quải, còn treo móc không hoàn toàn nẩy nở thiếu niên khí, Bạch Trạm đối chính mình huynh đệ điều kiện trong lòng biết rõ ràng, tại đây một sóng tân nhân trong cũng không tính phát triển, hơn nữa còn có Thi Thiên Thần cất cao lần này tân nhân chia đều sắc đẹp.

Công ty ký hạ hắn hơn phân nửa là muốn đánh ôm ấp tình cảm bài, mọi người đều biết, Hoa Thành là Hứa Bội lão đông gia, nếu Hứa Bội đệ đệ tưởng tiến giới giải trí Hoa Thành nhất định là thủ tuyển, đến lúc đó chỉ cần hắn tùy tiện xuất cái tác phẩm, công ty đem thân phận của hắn lai lịch một công bố, như vậy đến lúc đó Hứa Bội fan có bao nhiêu nửa đều sẽ chuyển đến duy trì Hứa Hoàn.

Thật sự là ổn kiếm không bồi mua bán.

Hứa Hoàn cũng tại nhìn Bạch Trạm, San San tỷ đối hắn nói muốn đem hắn giao cho một cái yên tâm đáng tin người đại diện, hắn còn tưởng rằng là cái gì nghiệp giới người có quyền đâu, như thế nào cái này Bạch ca còn trẻ như vậy, còn có chút ngốc? Nhìn một chút cũng không lợi hại bộ dáng, nghe nói người đại diện đặc biệt trọng yếu, người đại diện hoành, thủ hạ nghệ nhân liền không ai dám khi dễ, cái này Bạch ca... Có chút quá mức văn nhược đi.

Như vậy một cân nhắc, hắn đối sau này suy diễn con đường sinh ra thập phần thấp thỏm.

Đãi thị giả rời đi, Bạch Trạm mở miệng: "San San tỷ, điều kiện tốt như vậy tân nhân, như thế nào sẽ phân cho ta đâu?"

Điền San San quấy cà phê trong nãi bọt, lời nói thấm thía nói: "Bởi vì ta xem trọng ngươi a, Hứa Hoàn đứa nhỏ này, ta phân cho người khác đều lo lắng, ngươi là khó được không tham , không tham, liền sẽ không vì ích lợi đem hắn hướng hố trong đẩy."

"San San tỷ, cám ơn ngươi."

Này thanh tạ tuyệt đối là xuất phát từ chân tâm, cái này từ tiểu đương hắn theo đuôi tiểu đệ cái gì tính nết hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá, Hứa Hoàn thành thật lại nghe nói, thúc thúc thẩm thẩm đem hắn bảo hộ đến thực hảo, cơ hồ không trải qua cái gì suy sụp, như vậy nhất trương giấy trắng đặt chân giới giải trí, thật là một cái không chú ý đã bị người bán còn giúp nhân số tiền đâu.

Nếu thật muốn đi đường này, vậy hay là phóng chính mình thuộc hạ nhất kiên định.

Nghĩ vậy, hắn lại muốn trước mắng Hứa Hoàn một đốn: Đại học mới vừa tốt nghiệp làm như thế nào không hảo đến hỗn giới giải trí! ? Cũng không nhìn nhìn chính mình có phải hay không kia khối liêu! ?

Ai... Hứa Hoàn từ tiểu liền thị chính mình làm gương, cái này giấc mộng minh tinh tám phần mấu chốt còn xuất tại trên người mình.

"Tiểu hoàn, nghe đến không có? Về sau bất cứ chuyện gì đều phải nghe Bạch ca , gặp được chuyện gì cũng hỏi trước hỏi Bạch ca, đừng nhìn hắn so ngươi không lớn hơn mấy tuổi, làm việc chính là ổn đến thực!"

Hứa Hoàn rùng mình: "Là, San San tỷ!"

Điền San San đem ly trong cà phê uống tịnh, từ trong bao rút ra một đạp đồ vật, "Đây là tiểu cũng chính là nghệ nhân tư liệu tạp, ngươi tùy tiện nhìn xem, dù sao cũng không có gì lý lịch, cái này, " một cái khác mỏng manh tập vở đưa qua: "Lưu Tiểu Loan tự mình thao đao kịch bản."

Bạch Trạm trở nên kêu sợ hãi: "Lưu Tiểu Loan? ! Là cái kia Lưu Tiểu Loan sao?"

Điền San San hung ba ba ngang khởi cổ: "Còn có cái gì Lưu Tiểu Loan?"

Bạch Trạm vội không ngừng đem tập vở chộp trong tay, sợ một giây sau nó sẽ phi, mặt mày hớn hở: "Dựa a, cái này thật sự có thể cho chúng ta sao? Nam mấy? !"

Điền San San đắc ý nhìn hắn: "Nam nhị! Bất quá đến thử kính, Lưu Tiểu Loan kịch cơ hồ đều đại bạo, cơ hội đặt này , liền gặp các ngươi nuốt trôi ăn không vô lạc!"

"Tắc cũng phải tắc đi xuống a!"

Điền San San trước khi đi lại phá lệ dặn dò Hứa Hoàn vài câu, chờ nàng đi rồi, Bạch Trạm cười bộ dáng lập tức biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, hắn nhếch lên chân bắt chéo, chính sắc đối Hứa Hoàn nói: "Đến đâu hay đến đó, ngươi gọi Hứa Hoàn đúng không?" Nói xong, hắn cầm lấy Điền San San lưu ở trên bàn Hứa Hoàn cá nhân tư liệu.

Bàn đối diện Hứa Hoàn lập tức lộ ra nóng lòng muốn thử tiểu hưng phấn: "Bạch ca, ta muốn tự giới thiệu một chút không?"

Bạch Trạm nghĩ thầm rằng, ngươi mấy tuổi thoát nước tiểu không thấp ta cũng biết, còn giới thiệu cái rắm.

Miệng nói: "Không cần, ta hỏi, ngươi đáp."

"Hảo!"

Bạch Trạm làm như có thật nhìn chằm chằm phần tài liệu kia: "Cha mẹ của ngươi gần nhất thế nào? Tại vội cái gì? Ngươi đại học mới vừa tốt nghiệp, các khoa chia đều phân là bao nhiêu? Có hay không nói thương yêu? Bây giờ là chia tay trạng thái vẫn là luyến ái trung? Vì cái gì tiến giới giải trí? Ngươi thiếu tiền sao?"

"A..." Hứa Hoàn nháy mắt mấy cái, tuy rằng cảm thấy có vấn đề thực cổ quái, nhưng là ngoan ngoãn đáp : "Phụ mẫu ta đều rất tốt, ba của ta khai công ty, mẹ của ta tại gia nhàn đãi , liền... Xem như toàn chức bà chủ? Nhưng nàng cũng không làm gì sống... Ta chia đều phân đại khái tám mươi nhiều đi, khoa học tự nhiên kéo chân sau... Ân, ta không nói thương yêu, tiến cái này vòng luẩn quẩn ước nguyện ban đầu đi..." Nói đến đây hắn dừng một chút, "Ta không phải vì tiền, ta... Ta nghĩ giống ca ca của ta Hứa Bội như vậy, thành vi một minh tinh, đi hắn đi qua lộ."

Lúc này Bạch Trạm nâng lên mắt, cùng Hứa Hoàn ánh mắt đối thượng, thanh âm không nhanh không chậm : "Đi hắn đi qua lộ? Vậy ngươi muốn trước làm rõ ràng một chút, ngươi là tưởng đương minh tinh vẫn là diễn viên?"

Hứa Hoàn vẻ mặt mờ mịt: "Có cái gì khác nhau sao?"

"Hứa Bội, hắn là một cái diễn viên, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không cho là mình là minh tinh."

"Kia..." Hứa Hoàn lúng ta lúng túng không biết nên nói cái gì.

Bạch Trạm nói: "Sửa lại chí hướng của ngươi."

"Kia liền... Ta nghĩ đi hắn đi qua lộ." Hứa Hoàn đạo.

Bạch Trạm cười : "Trùng hợp như thế, vậy ngươi có thể có đến lịch lãm , biết là ai sao?" Hắn mở ra di động đưa cho Hứa Hoàn nhìn, hình ảnh đứng ở chính mình lúc trước tại xoát tin tức thượng, Thi Thiên Thần một thân màu trắng tây trang, cười đến rực rỡ.

"Đây là... ?"

"Là ta mang nghệ nhân, ngươi phải gọi hắn một tiếng sư huynh, mục tiêu của hắn cùng ngươi nhất dạng đâu."

Hứa Hoàn mắt sáng rực lên: "Sư huynh hảo soái!"

Bạch Trạm đỡ trán, tiểu tử ngốc này u... Sư huynh của ngươi càng soái ngươi áp lực lại càng lớn, không rõ sao?

Cùng Hứa Hoàn tách ra sau, Bạch Trạm một đường trở về đi một đường suy tư việc này, nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy đồ phá hoại.

Trong tay đã có một cái Thi Thiên Thần , này lại tới một cái Hứa Hoàn, hiện tại hai người ghé vào một khối, điều này làm cho hắn làm như thế nào? Đối mặt người xa lạ hảo che dấu, nhưng đối mặt người quen... Thi Thiên Thần cùng Hứa Hoàn hai người này, một cái nhận thức Bạch Trạm, một cái quen thuộc Hứa Bội, cái này kêu là trước có lang sau có hổ!

Bạch Trạm đã dự cảm đến ngày không dễ chịu lắm.

Hơn nữa, hắn nên như thế nào đối đãi Hứa Hoàn? Hoàn toàn đương người xa lạ vẫn là âm thầm quan tâm một phần? Hứa Hoàn tính tình thiên về nhuyễn nhu, theo lý hẳn là nhiều đập rèn luyện, nhưng kia dù sao cũng là chính mình nhìn lớn lên đệ đệ a, hắn như thế nào bỏ được...

Càng nghĩ càng giác sinh tồn không đổi, Bạch Trạm đều muốn cấp Điền San San gọi điện thoại từ chức! Một cái Lưu Tiểu Loan tập vở liền muốn hắn lấy lo lắng đề phòng ngày đi đổi? Mười cái Lưu Tiểu Loan tập vở cũng hay sao!

Chương 34: loạn thế cẩm tú

« loạn thế cẩm tú » là nhất bộ dân quốc kịch, lấy một cái nhà giàu nhân gia lên xuống hưng suy phụ trợ cái kia rung chuyển thời đại, nam một cùng nam hai là một đôi huynh đệ, nam vừa gọi Vinh Thiên Cẩm, nam nhị chính là đệ đệ Vinh Thiên Tú.

Vinh Thiên Cẩm là Vinh ký tơ lụa trang trưởng tử, từ tiểu lòng mang khát vọng, lập chí muốn đem gia nghiệp phát dương quang đại, Vinh Thiên Tú lại là trong nhà con út, nhận hết sủng ái, đồng thời cũng dưỡng thành ham hưởng thụ, vì tư lợi tính tình.

Vinh ký tơ lụa trang từ Càn Long trong năm liền phụ trách trong cung cẩm bạch cung ứng, có thể nói là nhất thời hiển hách vinh quang phi phàm, nhưng là nhất triều hoàng triều lật đổ, giang sơn nhiều lần đổi chủ, đến nam chủ thế hệ này, quốc nạn trước mặt, chẳng những sinh ý khó có thể vi kế, còn gặp phải ác liệt sinh tồn khảo nghiệm, hoặc là lưu, hoặc là đi.

Lưu lại ý nghĩa cùng quốc gia cùng tồn vong, vinh hoa không lại, sinh tồn duy gian.

Đi lại ý nghĩa đường lui cùng tân sinh, cùng với không xác định chuyện xấu.

Ca ca Vinh Thiên Cẩm lựa chọn lưu lại, cũng quyết định quyên xuất cử gia tài lực cùng quốc gia cộng độ cửa ải khó khăn, nhưng thời khắc mấu chốt, gia sản lại bị đệ đệ Vinh Thiên Tú thổi quét không còn, Vinh Thiên Tú mang theo gia sản đêm khuya trốn đi, đi xa tha hương, Vinh Thiên Cẩm lưu ở nhà nỗ lực chống đỡ.

Từ biệt kinh năm, đệ đệ Vinh Thiên Tú đã xem gia tài tan hết, như lục bình phiêu bạc nửa đời, nhất triều được đến thành cổ thất thủ tin tức, hắn càng thêm tưởng niệm huynh trưởng, đêm khuya mà về, nhìn thấy cũng là hoàn toàn thay đổi gia viên.

Lúc này hắn mới hiểu được tổ chim rơi nào có chuyện trứng còn lành đạo lý.

Hắn quỳ rạp xuống đã từng phồn hoa Vinh ký trước cửa khóc rống, lại ngoài ý muốn gặp được đang bị Nhật quân đuổi bắt bị thương huynh trưởng... Mệnh huyền nhất tuyến hết sức, hắn làm ra lựa chọn — hắn đã từng lựa chọn làm đào binh, nhưng là lúc này đây, hắn quyết định không lại trốn tránh.

Vinh Thiên Tú thay thế ca ca bị Nhật quân nắm bộ, mà Vinh Thiên Cẩm tìm ra lối thoát rốt cục đem trọng yếu mật lệnh mang ra khỏi thành đi.

... ... ...

Câu cửa miệng đạo, nam chủ là dùng để thôi động nội dung vở kịch , nam nhị mới là dùng để yêu .

Người xem thành không khi ta.

Suốt đêm khêu đèn đêm đọc kịch bản, nhìn xong đã đem gần rạng sáng, Bạch Trạm tâm tình rất là kích động, hắn càng xem càng cảm thấy người nam này nhị rất thích hợp Thi Thiên Thần !

Đầu tiên từ ngoại hình thượng nói, Thi Thiên Thần thực dán nhân vật, cái loại này xuất từ thiên nhiên phú quý kiêu căng khí chất xá hắn này ai? Bạch Trạm nhắm mắt lại đều có thể tưởng tượng đến Thi Thiên Thần phẫn thượng dân quốc giả dạng bộ dáng, vừa lúc cho hắn quá mức tuấn mỹ ngoại hình tăng thêm nhất phân trí thức.

Tiếp theo nhân vật này biểu diễn không gian đại, từ thiên chân không quen sầu tư vị phú quý tiểu công tử đến đối mặt quốc gia rung chuyển khi bất an, yếu đuối, lại đến suốt đêm quyển khoản trốn đi, này một loạt nhân vật biến hóa là tiên minh mà đầy đặn , càng miễn bàn cuối cùng bi tình kết cục — nếu diễn hảo , quả thực có thể nói kinh điển!

Hắn càng nghĩ càng là hưng phấn, thiên tờ mờ sáng, hắn cũng không ngủ, chỉ chờ thời gian không sai biệt lắm cấp người gọi điện thoại.

Lại nhìn biến kịch bản, qua loa hướng tắm rửa, sớm hơn bảy giờ nửa, hắn trước cấp Thi Thiên Thần gọi điện thoại, thông tri đối phương chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, chính mình một hồi đem tân kịch bản cho hắn đưa qua.

Thứ hai mở điện thoại đánh cấp Điền San San, hắn tại trong điện thoại năn nỉ đối phương lại lộ ra điểm tin tức, tỷ như còn có ai cũng tại cạnh tranh nhân vật kia, cùng với thử kính khi cái gì quy mô, có khả năng hay không trước tiên biết thử kính nội dung.

Điền San San tại trong điện thoại cười khẽ: "Cái này kịch ta đại khái nhìn hai mắt, đối thủ cạnh tranh sẽ không quá nhiều, bởi vì nhân vật ngoại hình yêu cầu cao, mà ngoại hình hảo thần tượng lại không vui lòng tiếp nhân vật phản diện nhân vật, cái này kịch muốn là bắt lấy , xem như chúng ta nhặt cái lậu nhi, đến lúc đó ngươi nên mời ta ăn cơm!"

"San San tỷ, đến lúc đó đâu chỉ thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm a, ta tiệc cơ động muốn mang lên ba ngày ba đêm ."

"Thiếu nói lải nhải nha, ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi đâu, ngày hôm qua cùng Hứa Hoàn giao lưu đến như thế nào? Cái này tân nhân ngươi cảm giác thế nào?"

"Ân..." Bạch Trạm hơi hơi trầm ngâm nói: "Là một cái nghe lời hài tử, bất quá cụ thể cái gì tư chất còn phải lại nhìn, trước mắt ta nghĩ trước nhìn chằm chằm Thiên Thần đem nhân vật kia bắt lấy, Hứa Hoàn sự tạm thời phóng một phóng, hoặc là đến lúc đó nhìn xem có thể hay không đem hắn cũng tắc « cẩm tú » trong..."

"Đối đối, đứa bé kia nói muốn diễn kịch, có thể cho hắn cơ hội tập luyện, nếu có thể nhét vào đi tốt nhất, có ngươi chiếu khán ta cũng yên tâm, còn có, ta bên này lại cho các ngươi bát hai người phụ tá đi, ta sợ một mình ngươi vội không lại đây, còn có, trước nghệ nhân dùng xe kia khối ta hướng công ty thân thỉnh bảo mẫu xe, nhưng là Thiên Thần cố ý muốn dùng xe của mình, ta cảm thấy không quá thỏa... Xe của hắn quá rõ ràng..."

Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc đáp: "Cái này ta minh bạch, ta sẽ cùng hắn nói. Ngài phí tâm."

Hắn một đêm cơ hồ không ngủ, nhưng hiện tại lại một chút cũng không biết là mệt mỏi, mỗi lần đào đến hảo tập vở tựa như như tiêm máu gà, cái này tật xấu vẫn là không biến.

Cúp điện thoại liền thẳng đến Thi Thiên Thần nhà trọ, hắn quyết định trước không đem Hứa Hoàn sự nói cho Thi Thiên Thần, mấy ngày nay làm hắn dốc lòng nghiên cứu nhân vật, trước đem thử kính thu phục lại nói.

Hơn nữa nếu tân nhân là Hứa Hoàn, đây chính là Hứa Bội đệ đệ đâu, vuốt mặt phải nể mũi, hắn hẳn là sẽ không quá phản cảm, không chuẩn ngược lại muốn ha nhân gia lấy Hứa Bội bát quái đâu!

Nghĩ đến cái kia trường hợp, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy một trận ác hàn.

Thi Thiên Thần vừa mới khởi, Bạch Trạm đến thời điểm hắn còn tại ăn điểm tâm, thấy hắn đến liền tự nhiên tiếp đón hắn đồng thời ăn, Bạch Trạm cũng không cùng hắn khách khí, hai người tại trên bàn cơm liền tân kịch bản khai triển một lần thần sẽ.

Bạch Trạm cấp Thi Thiên Thần giảng nội dung vở kịch khi người sau nghe được thật nghiêm túc, cũng hiểu được đệ đệ Vinh Thiên Tú là một cái thực đáng giá nghiên cứu nhân vật, đồng thời còn đối với mình dân quốc hoá trang tiến hành một phen lạc quan triển vọng, nhưng là tại nghe được biên kịch kiêm đạo diễn tên khi, Thi đại thiếu cư nhiên đương trường phiên bàn.

Hắn đem kịch bản hướng địa thượng một suất: "Lưu Tiểu Loan? ! Là của hắn kịch? ! Ta không diễn! !"

"Vì cái gì? ?" Bạch Trạm cho là mình nghe lầm , kinh ngạc nhìn hắn.

Thi Thiên Thần buông xuống bát đũa, hầm hừ không ra tiếng, chỉ có thái dương gân xanh phình nhảy lên, trong nháy mắt giống như lại biến trở về Bạch Trạm mới gặp hắn khi cái kia nóng nảy bộ dáng.

Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, thử hỏi: "Bởi vì... Hứa Bội?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn một cái, mặt có chút hồng, giống như nghẹn một cỗ khó có thể mở miệng tức giận.

Bạch Trạm lại nghĩ nghĩ, không từ buồn cười: "Ngươi nên sẽ không... Cũng tin tưởng cái kia lời đồn đi?"

Một lúc lâu, Thi Thiên Thần mới thấp thanh đạo: "Bất kể là không là lời đồn, ta đều chán ghét hắn."

"Ngươi đây là... Cố tình gây sự."

Lưu Tiểu Loan tại tân nhất đại đạo diễn trong phi thường có tài hoa, hắn kịch cơ hồ bộ bộ đại bạo, hơn nữa không là dựa lăng xê, là thật sự danh tiếng hảo, chính là, trên mạng vẫn luôn thịnh truyền Lưu Tiểu Loan là đồng tính luyến ái, hơn nữa quy tắc ngầm chính mình kịch trong nam chủ.

Có một đoạn thời gian hắn thực thưởng thức Hứa Bội.

Khi đó Hứa Bội cũng mới bộc lộ tài năng, hắn lực sắp xếp chúng nghị mời Hứa Bội biểu diễn chính mình kịch tập nam chính, kia bộ kịch sau đó, Hứa Bội cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan đồn đãi bắt đầu lặng lẽ hứng khởi.

Có phóng viên chụp đến hai người bọn họ lén lút một cùng ăn cơm, xướng K hình ảnh, kết hợp Lưu Tiểu Loan phong bình, không ít người bởi vậy ác ý phỏng đoán Hứa Bội sở dĩ tham ngộ diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan diễn, tám phần là hai người có đầu đuôi, hơn nữa một đám đều cùng giấu ở Hứa Bội gia dưới sàng dường như, liên chi tiết đều miêu tả đến thật thật .

Hứa Bội nguyên bản đối loại này bắt gió bắt bóng đồn đãi khinh thường nhất cố, hắn khi đó trong đầu chỉ có diễn kịch, hắn có thể cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan trở thành bằng hữu là thật thưởng thức đối phương tài hoa, về phần đối phương thưởng thức chính mình cái gì, trừ bỏ diễn xuất còn có thể cái gì?

— không quản ngoại giới nói như thế nào, Lưu Tiểu Loan đạo diễn ở trước mặt hắn cử chỉ có độ, căn bản không giống lời đồn thảo luận như vậy xấu xa.

Đạo diễn cùng diễn viên chí lớn gặp nhau không là thực bình thường sao, Hứa Bội cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan quan hệ cá nhân cũng từ từ thân mật, nguyên nghĩ hai người tính toán lần thứ hai hợp tác một phen, nhưng Hoa Thành bên này đột nhiên cấp Hứa Bội hạ cấm túc lệnh.

Đối nội, La Văn Đông tận tình khuyên bảo cấp Hứa Bội giảng đạo lý, lập sự thật, miệng nhiều người xói chảy vàng, tích hủy tiêu cốt, ngươi sạch sẽ hình tượng không chịu nổi lần nữa làm bẩn, nước bẩn bát nhiều, nguyên bản nhan sắc liền biến dạng !

Đối ngoại, Hoa Thành liên hợp luật sư đoàn phát biểu công khai thanh minh, khiển trách vô lương truyền thông bịa đặt phỉ báng, lại có cùng loại lời đồn giống nhau đi pháp luật con đường, đồng thời cấp các đại võng trạm tạo áp lực, san thiếp, cấm ngôn!

Đó là Hứa Bội lần đầu tiên cùng La Văn Đông trở mặt, cùng đông gia chiến tranh lạnh, hắn bị bắt cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan giữ một khoảng cách, ít nhất trong vòng năm năm không thể có bất luận cái gì tiếp xúc. La Văn Đông nói, nếu đối phương là nữ tinh, chẳng sợ phong bình lại không hảo, chúng ta cũng sẽ không khẩn trương như vậy, nhưng đối phương là đồng tính luyến ái a, ngươi cùng hắn lui tới chặt chẽ, như thế nào có thể? Nhẫn nhẫn đi, quốc nội đại hoàn cảnh chính là như vậy... Người xem lại thích ngươi cũng vô dụng, bọn họ khi đó chỉ biết nói ngươi bán mông.

Sau lại, nhiều năm như vậy đi qua, Hứa Bội cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan thật sự không còn có hợp tác quá, ngẫu nhiên tại trao giải lễ hoặc là mỗ cái lễ mừng thượng vô tình gặp được, song phương cũng chỉ là giữ một khoảng cách cho nhau mỉm cười một chút.

Lúc trước chí lớn gặp nhau, giống như căn bản không tồn tại quá.

Nhưng là thận trọng từ lời nói đến việc làm tự hồ chỉ có Hứa Bội một người, Lưu Tiểu Loan sinh hoạt như trước nhiều màu, hắn mỗi xuất nhất bộ kịch, đều sẽ truyền ra hắn cùng kịch trong nam chính như thế nào như thế nào, thẳng đến gần nhất này hai ba năm mới hơi chút an tâm điểm — bởi vì này vài năm hắn nam nhân vật chính cố định , hiện nay có ít nhất hai bộ kịch truyền hình nhất bộ vi điện ảnh nam nhân vật chính đều là cùng một người, truyền thông còn nói hắn là tìm được chân ái , khán giả thái độ bao dung mở ra rất nhiều, về Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng ngự dụng nam chủ sự truyền đến truyền đi cư nhiên truyền thành một đoạn giai thoại, đại gia nửa thật nửa giả chờ lưu đạo cái gì thời điểm đổi nam chủ, đồng thời lại nửa thật nửa giả chúc phúc vị này ngự dụng nam chủ có thể vĩnh đến thánh tâm.

Áp chế hỏa, Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi xác định không tiếp này bộ diễn sao? Cũng bởi vì một cái thấy gió không thấy ảnh bát quái?"

Thi Thiên Thần giác xuất không ổn, hắn nhìn xem Bạch Trạm, muốn nói lại thôi.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Ngươi căn bản là không biết, ngươi vừa không biết Hứa Bội, cũng không biết lưu đạo."

"Ta..." Thi Thiên Thần há miệng vừa muốn biện giải, Bạch Trạm đánh gãy hắn: "Ta biết truyền thông là nói như thế nào , nói lưu đạo tác phong hào phóng, nam nữ không kỵ... Nhưng này đó cùng ngươi có quan hệ sao? Ngươi là sợ hắn đối với ngươi như vậy sao?

Thật đùa, ngươi liên thử kính đều không nhất định có thể thông qua đâu, lo lắng này đó hơi sớm đi!"

Bạch Trạm nghiêng đầu, đầy mặt trêu chọc, từng bước một tại thính Tử Lộ đi dạo bước, đồng thời tự cố tự nói: "Hắn lén lút là một cái người như thế nào... Cùng này bộ kịch có quan hệ sao? Này gây trở ngại hắn là một cái hảo biên kịch hảo đạo diễn sao?

Cũng là ngươi chính là đơn thuần không thích hắn?

A, vậy có phải hay không có cái gì hoạt động bởi vì muốn ai ngươi người không thích mình ngươi là có thể không tham gia?

Thi Thiên Thần, địa cầu không là vây quanh ngươi chuyển ."

Thi Thiên Thần ý thức được Bạch Trạm là thật sinh khí, hắn cho tới bây giờ không như vậy huấn quá chính mình, dĩ vãng cũng sinh khí quá, nhưng là nói không có nhiều như vậy, hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy chính mình giống như chạm được đối phương mỗ khối nghịch lân, nhưng lại lấy không chuẩn chú ý.

"Ngươi... Thích Lưu Tiểu Loan?" Hắn nhỏ giọng thử thăm dò hỏi ý kiến.

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn: "Ngươi muốn biết ta vì cái gì sinh khí? Ta cho ngươi biết, bởi vì ta thực thưởng thức lưu đạo, không phải nói ngươi không thể cự tuyệt hắn kịch, mà là, ngươi không nên vì vậy lý do cự tuyệt này bộ kịch."

"..." Thi Thiên Thần không có lên tiếng.

"A, ta biết ." Sau một lúc lâu, Bạch Trạm đột nhiên cười : "Ngươi là ăn dấm, ngươi cũng hiểu được lưu đạo thực xuất sắc, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi thần tượng cũng cho là như thế, cho nên bọn họ mới đi đến rất gần, phải không?"

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm nói đúng, Thi Thiên Thần xem hắn, thần sắc có chút xấu hổ, hắn thích Hứa Bội, hắn tổng nhịn không được ảo tưởng nếu như chính mình sớm một chút gặp được Hứa Bội, tiếp cận hắn, hắn sẽ thấy thế nào chính mình, Hứa Bội cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan lời đồn nổi lên bốn phía khi chính mình còn là một choai choai thiếu niên, đối việc này nửa hiểu nửa không hiểu, hắn khi đó cũng không rõ vì cái gì bọn họ kết giao bằng hữu sẽ khiến cho nhiều như vậy sóng gió, nhưng là lời đồn truyền đến sinh động như thật, hắn bị bắt cũng đã hiểu, hắn cảm thấy này đó lời đồn vũ nhục hắn Hứa Bội, đồng thời còn mơ hồ có chút hâm mộ cái kia lưu đạo, có thể cùng Hứa Bội trở thành bằng hữu người, hẳn là cũng thực ưu tú đi.

Bạch Trạm đã đi dạo đến trước mặt của hắn, "Vậy ngươi cần phải suy xét rõ ràng, cái này vòng luẩn quẩn ngươi vẫn là biệt vào được, ngươi yêu cầu ăn dấm đối tượng nhiều lắm — Hứa Bội từ ảnh hơn hai mươi năm, hợp tác quá diễn viên nhiều đếm không xuể, nam nữ đều có, tình cảm diễn hôn diễn giường diễn hắn đều chụp quá, ta khuyên ngươi như vậy dừng lại, trở lại ngươi kia chân núi trong phòng nhỏ, đối với áp-phích chính mình hoa si đi thôi!"

"Ngươi... Ngươi biệt vũ nhục Hứa Bội!" Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt nổi giận, bắt lấy Bạch Trạm thủ đoạn dùng sức một xả, đem người kéo gần đến trước mặt mình: "Hắn đó là diễn kịch, ngươi tại bậy bạ cái gì! ?"

"Ta vũ nhục hắn? Vũ nhục hắn chính là ngươi!" Bạch Trạm bắt tay tránh ra, nhặt lên địa thượng kịch bản: "Dâm giả thấy dâm, Hứa Bội đem công tác nhìn xem so thiên trọng, chỉ cần nội dung vở kịch yêu cầu, hắn luôn luôn không có gì hảo kiêng dè , ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi đem hắn đương cái gì? Cùng đạo diễn quan hệ cá nhân hảo đã cảm thấy bọn họ có ái muội, cùng diễn viên chụp cái hôn diễn, có phải hay không diễn hạ liền đến đàn P a? !"

"Ta không nghĩ như vậy quá!" Thi Thiên Thần ngực không ngừng phập phồng, hắn tại kiệt lực khống chế tâm tình của chính mình, "Ta chỉ là... Ta chỉ là cảm thấy ai đều không xứng với hắn, ta đương nhiên biết kia đều là đang diễn trò, nhưng... Nhưng hắn cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan... Trong lén lút cũng thực hảo."

"Tùy ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đi." Bạch Trạm đem tập vở vỗ vỗ, lại vuốt lên chỉnh: "Tốt như vậy tập vở, ngươi không diễn, có chính là người diễn. Vừa lúc San San tỷ cho ta đề cử một tân nhân." Nói xong liền xoay người hướng ra ngoài đi.

Thi Thiên Thần một đốn: "Cái gì tân nhân?" Hắn đi nhanh đuổi theo mau.

Bạch Trạm lười biếng giương mắt: "Ta ưu tú như thế người đại diện, thuộc hạ không có khả năng chỉ mang ngươi một cái nghệ nhân đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần chau mày, ngữ khí hòa hoãn đi một tí: "Ta không nghĩ ngươi mang người khác."

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn: "Bằng ngươi bây giờ tư lịch, có cái gì quyền lợi không cho này không cho kia?"

"Ngươi còn muốn đem nhân vật đưa cho người kia."

"Chỉ cần là quý trọng cơ hội người, đều có tư cách nếm thử."

Thi Thiên Thần nắm lấy kịch bản một góc: "Nhân vật kia, ta sẽ không cho người khác ."

"..."

"Ta đảo muốn nhìn, Lưu Tiểu Loan là thần thánh phương nào."

Chương 35: tiệt hồ

Thử kính sẽ định tại một tuần sau, đồng dạng cũng tại mơ ước cái nhân vật kia là đang "Hot" tiểu sinh Chu Bác Diên.

Chu Bác Diên chính là Lưu Tiểu Loan năm gần đây ngự dụng nam chủ .

"Chu Bác Diên?" Bạch Trạm nhíu mày: "Hắn không là lưu đạo ... Ân... Khụ, hắn như thế nào cũng tới tranh nam nhị?"

Điền San San ngầm hiểu trong lòng cũng khụ một chút: "Khụ... Đúng vậy, ta cũng buồn bực đâu, nghe nói là chính mình muốn thử xem nam nhị, cảm thấy so nam chủ phát huy không gian đại."

"Đó là một kình địch a..." Bạch Trạm thở dài.

Điền San San bỗng nhiên nói: "Ai? Bạch Trạm, ta nói ngươi đương người đại diện cũng liền này một hai năm sự đi, như thế nào đối giới diễn nghệ còn rất cảm giác quen thuộc?"

"Aha, ta... Vẫn luôn yêu nhìn trong vòng bát quái, có một cái diễn đàn, lão tán gẫu này đó, a, San San tỷ, kia muốn là Chu Bác Diên nam nhị không quá, có phải hay không vẫn là ổn lấy nam một a?"

"Phải là. Việc này dựa không người khác, hy vọng Thi tổng cấp điểm lực."

"Ân, hy vọng đi, cơ hội này thật sự thực hảo." Ngôn nhiều tất có thất, Bạch Trạm quyết định vẫn là bớt tranh cãi tuyệt vời.

Hắn biết Chu Bác Diên, chính mình cũng từng cùng hắn hợp tác quá, nhưng là khi đó Chu Bác Diên còn không có đặt lên Lưu Tiểu Loan, là một cái mới xuất đạo tân nhân, tuy rằng đều không phải là chính quy xuất thân, nhưng là tại biểu diễn thượng rất có linh khí, mấy năm nay luôn luôn tại lịch lãm, lại được đến Lưu Tiểu Loan thưởng thức, hiện tại trình độ chỉ so lúc ấy cao.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần bên này cũng không phải hoàn toàn không phần thắng, hắn hình tượng khí chất càng dán nhân vật — Chu Bác Diên không phải không đủ soái, mà là soái đến quá chính khí, so sánh với nam nhị, thật sự là hắn càng thích hợp nam một.

Chỉ hy vọng thử kính cùng ngày, Chu Bác Diên có thể không chút để ý một chút — dù sao hắn vừa có chỗ dựa lại có đường lui, loại này thử kính với hắn mà nói chính là trong túi lấy vật, chơi dường như.

Đáng tiếc San San tỷ cũng không hỏi thăm xuất thử kính nội dung cụ thể, chỉ có thể tận nhân lực mới tri thiên mệnh.

Về Chu Bác Diên sự Bạch Trạm không cùng Thi Thiên Thần nhiều lời, hắn không nghĩ bát tự còn không có một phiết đâu trước làm hắn đối đoàn phim sinh ra cái gì thành kiến, lần trước gặp được Diêm Quan Đào khi chính mình liền phạm cái này sai lầm, sau lại sự thật cũng không chứng minh, Văn Viễn cũng không giống chính mình tưởng như vậy bao cỏ sao?

Từ khi "Mưa gió" đoàn phim sau khi trở về, hắn cùng Diêm Quan Đào cùng Văn Viễn đều hỗ để lại phương thức liên lạc, nhưng là đều không có hạ văn, khả năng đối bọn họ đến nói, chính mình chỉ là một cái ngẫu nhiên tiếp xúc đến nhân viên công tác đi, cũng không tồn tại cái gì tư nhân giao tình, nhưng là Bạch Trạm từ bằng hữu vòng trong cũng có thể hiểu biết đến bọn họ tình hình gần đây, Diêm Quan Đào bằng hữu vòng càng như là cá nhân hắn công tác một cái ký lục, nội dung đơn giản là "Tiến tổ" "Tiến mỗ mỗ thành phố điện ảnh" "Mỗ mỗ kịch hơ khô thẻ tre" như vậy nội dung, từ hắn tiến tổ cùng hơ khô thẻ tre tần suất đến xem, vẫn là tại tiểu nhân vật trong lăn lộn.

Mà Văn Viễn sinh hoạt cùng công tác liền tương đối nhàn nhã nhiều lắm , hắn thường thường đi tới đi lui với hai nước chi gian, "Mưa gió" kịch hắn suất diễn hơ khô thẻ tre sau, trong khoảng thời gian này liền vẫn luôn không có khởi công, tựa hồ tại mỗ cái Bắc Âu tiểu quốc nghỉ phép, ngẫu nhiên phát một ít thú vị phong cảnh.

Đồng dạng là diễn viên, sinh hoạt trạng thái lại kiên quyết bất đồng.

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy đã từng chính mình hẳn là tựa như Diêm Quan Đào, vội vội vàng vàng, cũng không ngừng nghỉ.

Kỳ thật ngẫu nhiên dừng lại, nhìn xem quanh thân phong cảnh cũng không tệ.

Hứa Hoàn xuất hiện cũng xúc động trong lòng hắn nhất mềm mại kia bộ phận, hắn quyết định chờ « loạn thế cẩm tú » hơ khô thẻ tre sau đó, hắn muốn tìm cơ hội trộm trở về nhìn xem thúc thúc thím.

Một vòng thời gian rất nhanh đi qua, buổi sáng tám giờ, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đi vào thử kính địa điểm, hằng thông thương vụ khách sạn bát tầng, cái này khách sạn cũng không xa hoa, nhưng là ít người, an tĩnh, Lưu Tiểu Loan mỗi lần đến B Thành đều lại ở chỗ này tiểu trụ, bát tầng phòng họp cơ bản bị hắn hàng năm bao hạ, rất nhiều nhân vật chọn, kịch bản chi tiết đều là ở trong này khu đi ra .

Bước trên hành lang thật dày địa phương thảm, Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên ôm lấy Bạch Trạm ngón út, "Làm như thế nào, ta đột nhiên khẩn trương ."

Bạch Trạm không tiếng động cười một chút, không có rút về tay: "Không khẩn trương mới kỳ quái, về sau như vậy cạnh tranh còn nhiều đâu, ta lần đầu tiên..." Nói đến đây, hắn đột nhiên câm mồm, đón nhận Thi Thiên Thần điều tra ánh mắt, nói tiếp: "Ta lần đầu tiên lên đài diễn thuyết cũng thực khẩn trương, nhưng là chỉ cần chuẩn bị đến đầy đủ đầy đủ, chờ đứng đến trên đài thời điểm cũng không biết cái gì gọi là khẩn trương , ngược lại cả người đều là sức lực."

Thi Thiên Thần trêu tức nhìn hắn: "Ngươi còn dám diễn thuyết đâu?"

"Đến trường thời điểm."

Hai người song song đi tới, Thi Thiên Thần ôm lấy hắn ngón út động tác bỗng nhiên căng thẳng, sau đó dừng cước bộ, "Đáp ứng ta, nếu ta bắt lấy nhân vật kia liền không mang cái kia tân nhân ."

Bạch Trạm thiếu chút nữa đánh lên mũi hắn, lấy lại bình tĩnh sau đáp: "Cái gì ra cái đó, ngươi trước thông qua thử kính lại nói."

"Không, " Thi Thiên Thần giơ tay lên, "Ngươi theo ta ngoéo tay đi, biệt mang cái kia tân nhân ." Nói xong, hắn ngón út gắt gao ôm lấy Bạch Trạm , đồng thời còn trước sau tạo nên đến.

Thi tổng họa phong giây biến công lực thật sự là ai cũng khiêng không ngừng, Bạch Trạm bất đắc dĩ cúi đầu: "Thật sự là... Cũng không phải tiểu hài tử ."

Này một giây hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thật sự quá không dễ dàng , bên người một cái hai cái đều không cho hắn bớt lo, nếu đặt ở trọng sinh trước, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không liền cùng Hứa Hoàn giống nhau là cái tiểu hắn mười lăm tuổi ấu đệ sao? Nghĩ đến sắp đã đến Hứa Hoàn, hắn chính sắc đối Thi Thiên Thần: "Đầu tiên, đây là công ty quyết định, ta không có quyền lợi cự tuyệt, tiếp theo, ta tin tưởng ngươi thấy hắn liền sẽ không như vậy phản đối . Ngươi trước hồi tâm chuẩn bị một hồi thử kính, được không?"

Đây là này chu tới nay hai người bọn họ một lần giao lưu cùng kịch bản cùng biểu diễn không quan hệ nội dung, Bạch Trạm cũng là khó được đối hắn ngữ khí như thế ôn nhu, Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng khó hiểu rung động, lúc này liền gật đầu, đồng thời trong lòng lại muốn, vì cái gì hắn như vậy có nắm chắc ta tại thấy cái kia tân nhân sau đó liền không phản đối ? Hay là... Là một cái xinh đẹp sư muội?

Trải qua này một tao, lúc trước khẩn trương cũng không cánh mà bay , ước hảo thử kính chuyện sau đó, giống như liền đã định trước thử kính khẳng định sẽ thuận lợi nhất dạng.

Chuyển quá một cái tiểu cong chính là chỉ định phòng họp, nhưng mà rất xa chỉ thấy phòng họp ngoại đứng hai tên nam tử, bọn họ chính đầu ai đầu nói thầm đang nói gì đó, Thi Thiên Thần còn không phản ứng gì, Bạch Trạm trong lòng đầu tiên là nhảy dựng, này quen thuộc thân hình...

Hai người kia nghe được có người lại đây, liền đồng thời ngừng nói, lại đồng thời ngẩng đầu triều bên này vọng lại đây.

Ha hả... Bản kịch lớn nhất đối thủ cạnh tranh Chu Bác Diên cùng bản kịch nhất có có quyền lên tiếng chủ chế kiêm đạo diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan, hai người này tại thử kính trước lén lút thì thầm không khỏi có làm việc thiên tư hiềm nghi đâu.

Thi Thiên Thần lúc này cũng nhận ra hai người, hắn lặng lẽ kéo kéo Bạch Trạm tay áo, bát quái chi tâm nhìn mặt đã hiểu.

Bạch Trạm ho nhẹ một tiếng ám chỉ hắn không cần nhiều nói.

Về Chu Bác Diên là nội định nam một, còn muốn trước thử kính nam nhị chuyện này hắn còn không có cùng Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra, xét thấy đối phương lần trước chính là nghe được Lưu Tiểu Loan tên sau liền bày biện ra như vậy khoa trương phản ứng, hắn cảm thấy vẫn là thiếu nói tuyệt vời, kỳ thật, Chu Bác Diên là Lưu Tiểu Loan ngự dụng thì thế nào? Cái gì đạo diễn còn không có điểm dùng thuận tay diễn viên a.

Chính là hiện tại hai cái vị này thân mật bộ dáng thật là có điểm không quan tâm tọa thực lời đồn cảm giác.

Nói như thế nào đâu, điều này cũng thực bình thường, cái này vòng luẩn quẩn đích xác cùng cái khác chức nghiệp không giống, đặc biệt tính chất quyết định sao, gặp được hấp dẫn cơ hội khá lớn, diễn kịch, đạo diễn, đều dễ dàng để ý, đạo diễn cùng diễn viên phát sinh điểm tình cảm thực bình thường, chính là lúc này là phát sinh tại hai nam nhân trên người.

"Hạnh ngộ, hạnh ngộ!" Bạch Trạm chủ động đi mau hai bước, quyền đương vừa rồi cái gì đều không phát hiện: "Đây là Thi Thiên Thần, ta là của hắn người đại diện Bạch Trạm, hôm nay muốn phiền toái lưu đạo nhiều chỉ giáo !"

Lưu Tiểu Loan đối mặt người xa lạ khí tràng toàn bộ khai hỏa, một bộ cao lãnh cô tuyệt phạm nhi, hắn nhìn xem Bạch Trạm, lại nhìn xem Thi Thiên Thần, mặt không đổi sắc gật gật đầu.

Một đoạn thời gian không thấy, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy đối phương phong thái không giảm năm đó, Lưu Tiểu Loan vốn là đạo diễn vòng trong khó được mỹ nam tử, hơn bốn mươi tuổi tuổi, dáng người còn bảo trì thực hảo, người gầy, lại không có gì nếp nhăn, lãnh mặt thời điểm có vẻ khí chất phá lệ thoát tục, cùng Chu Bác Diên đứng chung một chỗ cũng hoàn toàn không thua.

Nhưng chỉ có quen thuộc người của hắn mới biết được hắn hành vi phóng đãng thời điểm có bao nhiêu khoa trương.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là Chu Bác Diên."

Chu Bác Diên muốn nhiệt tình nhiều lắm, không hổ là năm gần đây nhảy hồng nhanh nhất chất lượng tốt tiểu sinh, hắn thoạt nhìn không đến ba mươi bộ dáng, không có thượng trang nhưng là hình dáng thực hảo, tu mi tuấn mắt, nhất phái anh khí.

Trừ bỏ giới tính vấn đề, hắn cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan còn thật tính một đôi bích nhân.

Bạch Trạm hơi hơi có chút hoảng thần, nhất thời quên đáp lại.

Thi Thiên Thần lướt qua hắn triều Chu Bác Diên vươn tay: "Ngài hảo, cửu ngưỡng đại danh, ta là Thi Thiên Thần."

Chu Bác Diên nắm chặt tay hắn, ngưng mắt nói: "Ha ha, bản thân ngươi đối chiếu phiến còn soái, xong rồi, ta cảm giác lần này cần thâu —" nói xong, hắn tự nhiên nhìn về phía Lưu Tiểu Loan: "Lưu đạo, ngươi xem hắn, sống thoát thoát chính là Thiên Tú a."

Lưu Tiểu Loan lúc này mới ra tiếng: "Hừ, ngươi nhất định phải thử, kia liền thử lạc, các bằng bản lĩnh."

"Ha ha!" Chu Bác Diên không hề gì cười .

Có hắn những lời này an tâm, Bạch Trạm lúc này cũng bính trừ tạp niệm, đối Lưu Tiểu Loan nói: "Lưu đạo, hiện tại có thể lộ ra thử kính nội dung sao?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan ngữ khí xa cách: "Ngươi hỏi ta trợ thủ muốn đi." Nói xong, lại nhìn nhìn Chu Bác Diên cùng Thi Thiên Thần: "Ta đi vào chuẩn bị , các ngươi cũng nắm chặt thời gian đi."

Trước khi rời đi còn nhéo nhéo Chu Bác Diên bả vai, động tác thân mật tự nhiên.

"Khụ, cái kia, thử kính kịch bản gốc liền lấy ta đây phân đi, ta làm Jack lại đi muốn một phần." Chu Bác Diên có chút ngại ngùng, đem chân của mình bản giao cho Bạch Trạm, lại kém bên cạnh trợ lý đi lấy tân .

"Kia liền ngại ngùng ." Bạch Trạm nói.

"Bên cạnh gian phòng cũng là đoàn phim , các ngươi có thể ở nơi đó chuẩn bị." Chu Bác Diên chỉa chỉa phòng họp bên cạnh.

"Hảo , cám ơn."

Cùng Chu Bác Diên cáo từ sau Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần vội triều kia gian khách phòng đi đến, đồng thời vội không ngừng mở ra thử kính kịch bản gốc.

Thử kính nội dung cộng phân hai bộ phận, một cái là nam nhị vừa ra trận lượng tướng, cụ thể lời kịch cùng động tác muốn diễn viên chính mình lâm tràng phát huy; một cái khác quy định cảnh tượng, chính là nam nhị một số năm sau trở lại nhà cũ, tại Vinh ký cửa lớn khóc rống một màn.

Hai cái này nội dung đối Thi Thiên Thần đến nói hẳn là cũng không phải việc khó, hơn nữa mở đầu lượng tương này khối, hắn cố ý làm Thi Thiên Thần hôm nay ăn mặc mộc mạc một chút, tận lực tiếp cận cái kia thời đại cảm giác, nhất kiện thiển màu xám quần áo trong, quy củ chui vào lưng quần trong, quần là tế bụi ô vuông đâu khố, chính là truyền thống tây khố hình thức, giày da cũng là màu đen da trâu phục cổ khoản.

Thử kính, bình thường đương ngươi đi vào đạo diễn đám người trước mặt khi, thử kính cũng đã bắt đầu, ngươi cùng ngày ăn mặc, khí chất, bao quát ngươi chào hỏi tự giới thiệu ngữ khí, đều thành lập ngươi ấn tượng phân, nhất là đương ngươi cùng này đó tai to mặt lớn một chút tư nhân tình cảm đều không đôi khi, có thể giúp ngươi bắt lấy cái nhân vật kia chỉ có ngươi chính mình.

Về phần thứ hai mạc, đột nhiên cảm xúc đại bùng nổ, liền nhìn Thi Thiên Thần chính mình lâm tràng phát huy đi, Bạch Trạm cũng không phải vạn năng, cũng không thể kháp buộc hắn khóc không là?

Khách phòng là cái loại này thường quy đại phòng xép, gian ngoài là phòng khách, có sô pha bàn trà cùng bàn làm việc, bọn họ đi vào khi bên trong còn không có người, đây là xài chung không gian, Bạch Trạm tướng môn rộng mở , mà Thi Thiên Thần vừa thấy chung quanh không có người bên ngoài liền vội không ngừng nói: "Hai người bọn họ, chính là cái kia quan hệ đi?"

"Cái kia quan hệ là cái gì quan hệ?" Bạch Trạm trang nghe không hiểu.

"Ngô..." Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ, châm chước nói: "Không giống như là quy tắc ngầm cùng bao dưỡng cái gì, giống như là... Nói thương yêu."

Bạch Trạm nhướng mày xem hắn, Thi Thiên Thần trố mắt: "Ta phân tích đến không đối?"

"Bọn họ cái gì quan hệ với ngươi có một mao tiền quan hệ sao? Còn không nhanh chóng chuẩn bị! !"

"..."

Thử kính nội dung chỉ có mỏng manh hai trang chỉ, trừ bỏ thử kính yêu cầu ngoại cũng chỉ có ít ỏi vài câu lời kịch cùng cảnh tượng miêu tả, Thi Thiên Thần nhìn xem thật nghiêm túc, hắn đem thử kính kịch bản gốc cùng nguyên kịch bản đồng thời quán tại bàn làm việc thượng, hai tương đối chiếu nghiền ngẫm, thường thường nghiêng đầu suy tư một trận.

Gian phòng trang bị bàn làm việc cùng ghế dựa đều thiên tiểu thiên chật hẹp, Thi Thiên Thần lớn như vậy vóc dáng ngạnh đem mình nhét vào đi, lui bả vai lui chân , thoạt nhìn có chút đáng yêu, giống phát dục quá độ học sinh trung học.

Người kia, tuy rằng ngẫu nhiên ấu trĩ, ngẫu nhiên phạm bướng bỉnh, nhưng là chân chính làm khởi sự đến cũng rất để bụng, nếu không mặc cho Bạch Trạm lại có lòng có lực cũng vô pháp đem hắn kéo đến trước mắt trình độ.

Nếu đối thủ liền chỉ có một Chu Bác Diên nói, phần thắng vẫn là man đại , bởi vì vô luận từ phương diện này đến xem, đối phương đều càng dán nam một.

Nhất là vừa rồi bọn họ đứng chung một chỗ khi, Bạch Trạm thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, cảm thấy hai người bọn họ còn rất có huynh đệ cảm.

Bên kia Thi Thiên Thần đã bắt đầu thấp giọng đọc lời kịch , khoảng cách thử kính còn có hơn một giờ, chuẩn bị thời gian cũng coi như sung túc, Bạch Trạm không nghĩ ảnh hưởng hắn, chính mình đi vào phòng trong, tại trên ghế sa lông tà dựa vào nhắm mắt tiểu nghỉ ngơi.

Mới vừa có chút mơ hồ buồn ngủ, di động đột nhiên chấn động đứng lên, là một cái tin ngắn.

Là Điền San San phát tới: Tình báo có lầm, Vu Hỏa Hỏa đan phi, tân đông gia bỏ vốn, nam nhị chỉ sợ tình thế bắt buộc!

Bạch Trạm cái này một chút buồn ngủ đều không có , hắn giật mình một chút ngồi dậy, cùng lúc đó, gian ngoài truyền đến tiếng bước chân, này đi lại nhẹ nhàng vả lại hoạt bát, một cái thanh âm quen thuộc vang lên: "Thiên Thần ca? Ngươi cũng tới thử kính ? Bạch ca đâu? Cũng ở đây sao? ?"

Bạch Trạm khép lại di động, hướng ra ngoài đi đến.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Trạm, Vu Hỏa Hỏa thực hưng phấn: "Bạch ca! Ngươi thật sự cũng tại a! Chúng ta có bao nhiêu lâu không gặp —" Bạch Trạm từng tại hắn bất lực nhất khi dành cho quá hắn chỉ điểm, mấy tháng không thấy, lúc này cảm giác đặc biệt thân thiết: "A! Các ngươi cũng là hướng về phía nhân vật kia tới? Ai nha... Sơm biết như thế ta sẽ không tới..."

Bạch Trạm mỉm cười: "Thử kính đi, các bằng bản lĩnh, chúng ta nói lại không tính, cơ hội này quả thật thực hảo."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa lúc này mới thả lỏng một ít, hắn thấp thanh đạo: "Ngươi còn không biết đi? Ta đan phi , hiện tại tại quang ảnh truyền thông đâu, bọn họ cho ta quy hoạch tân lộ tuyến..."

"Nhỏ hơn, như thế nào cái gì đều ra bên ngoài giảng?" Một người tuổi còn trẻ người từ ngoài cửa đi tới, đánh gãy hắn mà nói, hắn đề phòng nhìn xem Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần, đi đến Vu Hỏa Hỏa bên cạnh: "Đây là thử kính kịch bản gốc, mau nhìn một cái, thời gian không nhiều lắm!"

"A, hảo, Bạch ca một hồi thấy a!" Vu Hỏa Hỏa xấu hổ triều Bạch Trạm cười cười, tại kia người dưới sự thúc giục đi vào phòng trong.

Cũng hảo, hiện tại không là ôn chuyện thời điểm.

Cái kia tin tức lệnh Bạch Trạm thực khó chịu, tân đông gia bỏ vốn, nam nhị tình thế bắt buộc?

Nói như vậy, hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần trong khoảng thời gian này cố gắng liền uổng phí ?

Không cam lòng, thập phần không cam lòng.

Chương 36: thử kính

Thi Thiên Thần từ đầu đến cuối đều không có chú ý bên này động tĩnh, hắn đối mặt vách tường đang tại ngưng thần suy tư, khả năng tạp tại mỗ một động tác thượng, tay vẫn duy trì nâng lên tư thế, cả người đều dung tại nhân vật trong.

Là hiện tại liền nói cho hắn biết chân tướng, làm hắn biệt cố sức , vẫn là giả không biết tình làm hắn liều mạng một phen, cuối cùng thua liền mượn cơ hội này xao đánh hắn, hảo giục hắn về sau càng để bụng một chút?

Thời gian giây lát lướt qua, lưu đạo trợ lý tiến vào kêu bọn họ nhập tràng.

Bạch Trạm quyết định tạm thời bảo trì trầm mặc, hắn không có cùng Thi Thiên Thần nói cái gì, chỉ làm hắn cố lên, hảo hảo phát huy.

Trong phòng hội nghị trung gian nửa vòng tròn hình đất trống bị bay lên không , ở giữa phóng một cái ghế quyền đương đạo đủ, đạo diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng với mấy vị khác đại lão ngồi ở một bên, trước mặt trên bàn phóng chỉ cùng bút, gian phòng một góc đứng sừng sững máy quay, hiện trường không khí túc mục, có loại nghệ khảo vừa thị cảm.

Đương nghệ nhân nhóm tất cả đều đi tới sau, một cái trợ thủ đánh bản: "Loạn thế cẩm tú, Vinh Thiên Tú nhân vật thử kính sẽ, bắt đầu!"

Lập tức máy quay bắt đầu chuyển động.

Đạo diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan vung tay lên: "Tự giới thiệu liền không cần, trực tiếp bắt đầu biểu diễn đi, đệ nhất mạc, Chu Bác Diên tới trước."

Chu Bác Diên lên tiếng trả lời đi vào giữa sân.

Bạch Trạm tựa vào cạnh cửa không thu hút vị trí, đem sở hữu người biểu hiện thu hết với đáy mắt, bình tĩnh mà xem xét, Chu Bác Diên quy củ một cách máy móc, diễn xuất đạt tiêu chuẩn, hình tượng cũng đạt tiêu chuẩn, nhưng vẫn là câu nói kia, đã có có sẵn nam chính cho ngươi, liền đừng ở chỗ này đoạt nam nhị , cái loại này cẩm y ngọc thực ngang ngược kiêu ngạo xa xỉ tiểu công tử nhân thiết thật sự không thích hợp ngươi.

Hơn nữa đứng ở Thi Thiên Thần cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa trung gian khi, hắn đều càng giống một cái chính phái huynh trưởng.

Mà Vu Hỏa Hỏa, trước không đề cập tới hắn diễn như thế nào, hắn hôm nay hình tượng liền không quá quan.

Tóc của hắn mới vừa tẩy và nhuộm quá, tuy rằng sấn đến làn da thực hiển trắng nõn, nhưng ở bên trong ánh sáng hạ hiện ra quỷ dị tông tử sắc; một bên vành tai thượng treo một chuỗi thủy tinh khuyên tai, áo là nhất kiện tùng suy sụp sơmi dài tay, bên hông biếng nhác đôi nếp nhăn, hạ thân là một cái chín phần điếu chân khố, lộ ra một tiệt trắng nõn mắt cá chân — này thân ăn diện, đẹp mắt lại thời thượng, vô luận lên đài vẫn là gặp người đều vậy là đủ rồi, nhưng đây là thử kính, hắn chỗ nào có dân quốc năm đầu nhà giàu tiểu công tử hình dáng! ?

Bạch Trạm đối Vu Hỏa Hỏa bản nhân không có bất luận cái gì ý kiến, tương phản còn thực thưởng thức hắn theo đuổi sự nghiệp quyết tâm, nếu không lúc trước cũng sẽ không giúp hắn, nhưng là hiện tại hắn căm tức chính là này sau lưng một loạt vận tác.

Chu Bác Diên kết thúc đệ nhất mạc biểu diễn sau, đến phiên Vu Hỏa Hỏa, khách quan nói, hắn thật sự có tiến bộ, hơn nữa rõ ràng đã đối nhân vật kia dụng tâm .

Tại biểu diễn Vinh Thiên Tú lượng tương một màn này khi, hắn cư nhiên từ túi quần trong lấy ra một khối đồng hồ quả quýt — này đảo man có tân ý, lúc trước còn tưởng rằng kia tiệt ánh vàng rực rỡ trang sức chính là cái xứng sức, nguyên lai là tính toán làm biểu diễn đạo cụ đối xử dùng, phỏng chừng cái này tiểu tâm tư vẫn là xuất từ cá nhân hắn thiết kế.

Từ hắn này thân trang phục ăn diện thượng nhìn, cái này tân công ty liền không là thực đáng tin.

Cuối cùng một cái lên sân khấu Thi Thiên Thần, tại Bạch Trạm trong mắt đương nhiên là ngàn hảo vạn hảo, quang từ đệ nhất mạc biểu hiện thượng nhìn, hắn ổn thắng.

Hơn nữa từ vừa rồi vừa đi vào phòng họp, tràng thượng ánh mắt mọi người cơ hồ đều tập trung ở trên người hắn, vài vị đại lão đối hắn cao thấp đánh giá không ngừng, rõ ràng đối hắn hình tượng tăng thêm ăn mặc đều phi thường vừa lòng, hơn nữa phó đạo diễn còn liên tiếp triều Lưu Tiểu Loan nháy mắt ra dấu, tựa hồ nói ra suy nghĩ của mình bộ dáng.

Nhưng Lưu Tiểu Loan làm nhất có có quyền lên tiếng tổng đạo diễn kiêm biên kịch, như trước bát phong không động, hơn một giờ dư biểu tình đều không có tiết lộ.

Đoạn thứ nhất biểu diễn sau khi kết thúc, trực tiếp tiến hành đợt thứ hai biểu diễn, lược làm nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục sau, vẫn là Chu Bác Diên mở đầu, Thi Thiên Thần sau điện, loại này bùng nổ thức biểu diễn, cái thứ nhất cùng cuối cùng một cái đều tương đối chiếm ưu thế.

Vinh ký tiểu công tử Vinh Thiên Tú, một số năm sau trở lại quê cũ, phát hiện gia viên sớm đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, hắn quỳ rạp xuống cựu trạch trước cửa khóc lớn không ngừng.

Một màn này chính là khảo nghiệm diễn xuất lúc.

Lần thứ hai đánh bản sau, Bạch Trạm đều không tự giác có chút khẩn trương , lại nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, cái kia ở trong hành lang ôm lấy chính mình ngón út nói khẩn trương gia hỏa, thời gian này đã hoàn toàn tiến vào trạng thái, không có dư thừa biểu tình, cũng không có nhìn Chu Bác Diên biểu diễn, chính là đắm chìm tại chính mình tiểu trong thế giới, tựa hồ đang tại nhập diễn.

Bạch Trạm nhịn không được lại một lần nữa cảm thán chính mình ánh mắt độc đáo, hắn đã sớm nhìn ra người kia có biểu diễn thiên phú, chính là thiếu người chỉ điểm, cũng thiếu người điều jiao, đây là lần đầu tiên trực diện cạnh tranh, cư nhiên đem hắn tiềm lực cấp kích đi ra , có lẽ trải qua lần này thử kính, hắn có thể càng một cái đằng trước bậc thang.

Lực chú ý trở lại giữa sân đang tại biểu diễn trên thân người, Chu Bác Diên đã đỡ ghế dựa ngồi vào địa thượng, hắn tinh tế vuốt ve kia đem ghế dựa, giống như mặt trên điêu khắc cái gì tinh mỹ hoa văn dường như, hắn một bên nhìn một bên khẽ cười, tươi cười từ từ đạm đi, hóa thành thật sâu hoài niệm cùng sầu bi, nguyên lai hắn là đem này đem ghế dựa cho rằng Vinh ký cửa hàng trước cửa một khối thạch tảng .

Khi đó nhà giàu người cửa nhà đều hưng bãi phóng thạch kiện, mặt trên sẽ điêu khắc hoa văn, bất đồng văn dạng ngụ ý đều không giống nhau.

Cái này tiểu tâm tư thực khéo, vừa xông ra vinh nhị công tử thấy cảnh thương tình tâm tình, càng làm nhân vật tính cách đặt ở bên trong — yếu đuối, ích kỷ con út, mặc dù nhớ lại qua lại cũng không dám trực diện đại trong cửa sự vật, chỉ dám tại đêm khuya lặng lẽ mà, kiểm tra tượng trưng năm đó phồn hoa khắc đá.

Chu Bác Diên một mặt vuốt ve ghế dựa, một mặt nước mắt chảy xuống, cuối cùng bi thống ngừng cũng không ngừng được, biến thành ai ai khóc rống.

Đây là một có trình tự có linh hồn biểu diễn, ngắn như vậy chuẩn bị thời gian có thể làm được loại trình độ này đúng là không đổi, khó trách Lưu Tiểu Loan mấy năm nay đều yêu dùng hắn, tuy rằng bộ dáng không là đỉnh hảo cái loại này, nhưng ít ra diễn cái gì giống cái gì, không giống hiện tại đại bộ phận đang "Hot" tiểu sinh, khóc không dám khóc, cười không dám cười, một lòng chỉ tưởng duy trì xinh đẹp bề ngoài, như vậy nghệ nhân đều gọi không trình diễn viên, chỉ có thể tính bình hoa thôi.

Biểu diễn kết thúc, đại gia sôi nổi vỗ tay, càng có mấy người đang trên giấy viết viết họa họa, tự tại ký lục.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa áp lực thực đại, nhưng hắn tâm tính thực hảo, có loại nghé mới sinh không sợ cọp cảm giác, hắn quần áo nhẹ ra trận, tại ghế dựa tiền trạm định, sau đó bắt đầu hắn suy diễn.

Hắn vừa không là diễn kịch xuất thân, cũng không thụ quá hệ thống huấn luyện, mà ngay cả kinh nghiệm đều không thế nào phong phú, nhưng hắn thắng tại tuổi trẻ, dám liều mạng, không câu nệ với hình thức, trước nửa trình biểu hiện cùng Chu Bác Diên cùng loại, nhưng nhẵn nhụi trình độ cho dù không bằng trước giả.

Biến chuyển xuất hiện tại phần sau trình, đương biểu diễn đến khóc rống thất thanh khi, hắn tùy tùy tiện tiện dựa vào ghế dựa than ngồi trên mặt đất, cả người trạng thái thập phần rời rạc, rất có một bộ cái gì đều không quan tâm , ta chỉ tưởng hảo hảo khóc một hồi sức mạnh, cũng không bàn mà hợp ý nhau vinh nhị công tử bại hoại kính.

Bạch Trạm chú ý tới, có mấy cái đại lão tại đây khi đã bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ , không biết bọn họ tại giao lưu cái gì, nhưng loại này nội định tuyển thủ, nếu trình độ thấp hơn chia đều tuyến đặc biệt nhiều, như vậy cho dù có tư bản chỗ dựa, đạo diễn tổ cũng sẽ dừng chân nhìn lại, dù sao cuộn phim đi ra, danh tiếng cũng rất trọng yếu, bọn họ cũng không thể ngạnh dùng một cái các phương diện đều kém những người khác rất nhiều diễn viên, loại này thời điểm bọn họ sẽ tại không đắc tội nhà tư sản tiền đề hạ cho hắn đổi một cái suất diễn không quá nặng nề nhân vật...

Nhưng nhìn cho tới bây giờ, Vu Hỏa Hỏa giống như cũng không có kém rất nhiều.

Nếu Thi Thiên Thần có thể đem chia đều tuyến hướng thượng nâng vừa nhấc nói...

Xem ra đại lão nhóm đối Vu Hỏa Hỏa biểu diễn cũng không hết sức hài lòng, một đoạn này biểu diễn sau khi kết thúc, bọn họ không hẹn mà cùng đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng về phía Thi Thiên Thần.

Nhìn như ký thác kỳ vọng cao.

Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, đương Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi đi vào giữa sân khi, không khí đột nhiên biến đến trước nay chưa có an tĩnh, mà đã hoàn thành chính mình biểu diễn bộ phận hai người cũng không có rời đi, mà là đứng ở Bạch Trạm bên cạnh cách đó không xa đồng thời quan khán.

Thi Thiên Thần từ đoạn thứ nhất biểu diễn sau khi kết thúc liền đem tóc của chính mình lộng loạn , quần áo trong cũng từ lưng quần trong rút ra, có vẻ nhiều nếp nhăn , từ ngoại hình thượng nhiều ra thêm vài phần thất vọng bộ dáng.

Đúng vậy, một màn này khoảng cách thượng một màn thời gian đã qua rất nhiều năm , đã từng cẩm y ngọc thực tiểu công tử đã trải qua phiêu bạc, mặt nhiễm phong sương, hắn hình tượng khẳng định không thể cùng sơ lên sân khấu khi nhất dạng ngăn nắp loá mắt.

Cận từ điểm này thượng nhìn, Thi Thiên Thần góc đối sắc lý giải so trước hai người đều phải thâm, đó cũng là Bạch Trạm vẫn luôn yêu cầu hắn , đem kịch bản hiểu rõ, đem nhân vật hiểu rõ, không cần đi tới gần nhân vật, mà là đi thay thế nhân vật.

Biểu diễn chính thức bắt đầu, Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi đến gần kia trương ghế dựa, đầu tiên là có chút do dự, sau đó liền bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm nó nhìn, mãn nhãn không thể tin, bởi vì hắn biết, kia đem "Ghế dựa" ban đầu không phải như vậy , chỉ chốc lát, hắn như là nhận ra cái gì, mắt trung thần sắc dần dần biến đến ôn nhu, làm như xuyên thấu qua năm tháng nhớ ra cái gì đó, lúc này hắn không lại do dự, bước đi đến ghế dựa phụ cận, tưởng muốn ôm cổ, nhưng ở mở ra song chưởng một cái chớp mắt, lại dừng lại, sau đó từ quần túi áo trong lấy ra nhất phương khăn tay.

Nhất phương rất cũ kỹ, đã phát hoàng khăn tay, hắn dùng này khối khăn tay cẩn thận đem ghế dựa chà lau sạch sẽ, sát xong, càng làm khăn tay chiết hảo thu hồi đến túi áo trong.

Lúc này mới dùng tay chạm đến này đem ghế dựa.

Lại là một cái làm người ta tán thưởng chi tiết nhỏ.

Cũng là hắn góc đối sắc hiểu rõ thể hiện, vinh nhị người này, trong khung vẫn là mang theo phú quý nhân gia dưỡng thành thói quen, không quản nhiều xuống dốc, đồ vật quá bẩn cũng cũng là không bính , nhưng này cái vật kiện lại là lão phòng ở một phần, là hắn duy nhất có thể tìm tới có quan năm đó phù hoa phú quý một góc xác minh, vậy trước tiên lau sạch sẽ lại nói.

Khăn tay, cho dù cũ cũng phải tùy thân mang theo, đó là cái kia niên đại tương đối chú ý người chỉ có thói quen.

Đem ghế dựa lau sạch sẽ sau, hắn vừa không có tọa tại mặt trên, cũng không có dựa vào nó ngồi dưới đất, điểm ấy cùng trước hai vị nghệ nhân suy diễn đều không giống.

Hắn chính là ngồi xổm , hơn nữa là đơn đầu gối chấm đất ngồi xổm pháp, ngồi quá không văn nhã, cũng không vệ sinh; hai đầu gối chấm đất cũng không hảo điều giáo, nam nhi dưới trướng có hoàng kim, hắn lạy trời quỳ xuống đất lạy cha mẹ, một cái thạch tảng còn giá trị không thượng hắn một quỳ.

Hắn vẫn là vinh tiểu thiếu gia, năm tháng cũng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn rửa đi hắn trong khung thờ phụng kia một bộ.

Nhìn kia đá vuông khắc, hắn đầu tiên là phất một chút mặt, lại hút hút cái mũi, giống như là muốn khóc, nhưng lại kiệt lực chịu đựng, nhiều năm như vậy, hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình không sai, nhưng trong lòng có cái thanh âm vẫn luôn hung hăng quất roi hắn, nhất triều trở lại chốn cũ, rốt cục rốt cuộc lừa bất quá chính mình, bi thương, áy náy, hoài niệm, đủ loại cảm xúc một tia ý thức nảy lên đến, nước mắt cuối cùng theo khe hở, theo hỗn độn sợi tóc chảy xuống.

Hắn khóc là ẩn nhẫn , an tĩnh , nhưng đồng dạng cũng là thống khổ , hắn không tiếng động khóc , thân thể lui thành một đoàn, theo xả khóc động tác thống khổ phập phồng, nhưng còn chưa đủ, nỗi thống khổ của hắn còn cần phát tiết, hắn dùng nắm đấm nện đánh đầu của mình, nện đánh thạch đôn, như thế nhiều lần.

Nhất thất thố một trận khóc thét sắp kết thúc, hắn bắt đầu trộm đánh giá bốn phía, hắn sợ bị người nhìn thấy, nhìn thấy hắn giống chó nhà có tang nhất dạng thủ nhất phương cựu trạch thạch tảng.

Này vừa là một hồi nhớ lại, cũng là một hồi tự xét lại, không có rống to kêu to, không có khóc lớn đại náo, dù sao hắn từ tiểu liền như vậy yếu đuối, như vậy sợ phiền phức, không bị người phát hiện, là hắn cuối cùng thể diện.

Bạch Trạm bị hắn biểu diễn kinh diễm , hắn không nghĩ tới Thi Thiên Thần có thể làm được tốt như vậy, từ bắt đầu đến cuối cùng, mỗi một cái rất nhỏ chỗ đều là trải qua cân nhắc , đều là hợp nhân vật .

Những người khác cũng là đồng cảm, liên phụ trách ký lục người cũng không biết khi nào dừng bút, thẳng tắp nhìn chăm chú vào giữa sân.

Vu Hỏa Hỏa càng là nhìn đỏ đôi mắt, hắn khoảng cách Bạch Trạm gần nhất, lúc này chợt nghe hắn thấp thanh đạo: "Thiên Thần ca, hảo bổng, hảo cảm động... Rõ ràng một chút thanh âm đều không xuất, chính là ta như thế nào cảm giác nghe được hắn tại hò hét đâu..."

Là , Thi Thiên Thần cũng không có dựa theo nguyên kịch bản gốc thượng viết biểu diễn xuất "Khóc rống thất thanh", Chu Bác Diên cùng Vu Hỏa Hỏa tại đây đoạn diễn trong, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều gào khóc hai cổ họng, mà nếu không Vu Hỏa Hỏa điểm đi ra, liên Bạch Trạm đều không chú ý tới, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không có gào khóc ra tiếng.

Tràng thượng cực tĩnh, Vu Hỏa Hỏa lời nói này cũng khiến cho những người khác chú ý.

Bạch Trạm lập tức nói tiếp: "Khóc rống thất thanh, có thể là khóc rống đến thanh âm đều vặn vẹo, biến hình, không giống chính mình phát ra thanh âm; cũng có thể là khóc rống đến hoàn toàn phát không ra tiếng âm; cảm xúc tích góp từng tí một tới trình độ nhất định, thanh âm liền không là duy nhất phát tiết con đường ."

Vu Hỏa Hỏa nhìn về phía hắn: "Bạch ca ngươi hiểu được thật nhiều!"

Bạch Trạm mỉm cười không có ngôn ngữ.

Chương 37: phật hệ thu đồ đệ

Đến đây mới thôi, thử kính kết thúc.

Tẫn nhân sự bộ phận bọn họ hoàn thành đến phi thường tốt, về phần nghe thiên mệnh...

Bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần biểu hiện xuất sắc, đương trường vài tên đại lão đã dặn nhà mình trợ thủ đi ghi nhớ vị này tân nhân phương thức liên lạc, nhất thời Thi Thiên Thần bị tại chỗ vây quanh , Bạch Trạm từ người phùng trung chen vào đi, đem chính mình danh thiếp nhất nhất đệ xuất, "Ta là của hắn người đại diện, có chuyện tìm ta là nhất dạng , ngại ngùng, chúng ta còn có chút việc tư muốn nói."

"Chân đã tê rần đi?" Đỡ Thi Thiên Thần đi hướng bên cạnh ghế dựa, lại đỡ hắn ngồi xuống, "Là đùi phải sao?" Bạch Trạm đưa cho hắn mấy tờ giấy khăn, lại nâng lên hắn đùi phải giúp hắn mát xa.

"Đây coi như là... Thưởng cho?" Thi Thiên Thần khó được đã bị loại này đãi ngộ, nhất thời cảm động khó hiểu, phối hợp vừa rồi khóc quá vi thũng nhưng là sáng ngời ánh mắt, thoạt nhìn có chút buồn cười.

"Quỳ lâu như vậy, vẫn là quỳ một gối xuống, sẽ ma là khẳng định , " ngừng một chút, Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Bất quá ngươi hôm nay biểu hiện đến quả thật đặc biệt hảo, hảo đến ra ngoài dự liệu của ta."

"Hắc hắc, chúng ta đây lúc này có phải hay không ổn thắng?"

"Cái này... Ta còn có việc cùng với ngươi nói." Nói đến đây, Bạch Trạm do dự một chút.

Cái này đương khẩu, nhất trương danh thiếp đưa tới, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đồng thời ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, cư nhiên là tổng đạo diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan, tự mình đến cho hắn đệ danh thiếp.

"Ngươi gọi Thi Thiên Thần? Ta thực thưởng thức ngươi vừa rồi biểu hiện." Lưu đạo biểu tình vẫn cứ thực nghiêm túc.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn xem trước mặt danh thiếp, nhưng không có tiếp, thần sắc của hắn chậm rãi trầm xuống đến: "Lưu đạo, ta không rõ ngài này là có ý gì?"

Nếu thật sự thưởng thức, như vậy lập tức có thể hợp tác rồi, đâu còn có một mình đệ danh thiếp yêu cầu? Lưu đạo tự mình truyền đạt danh thiếp, ý tứ không phải là, ngươi tuy rằng thực hảo, nhưng ta lần này không thể dùng ngươi, hy vọng có cơ hội lần sau lại hợp tác ý tứ sao?

Bạch Trạm trong lòng một trận ác hàn, bản hắn còn cảm thấy có lẽ xem qua bọn họ biểu diễn sau đó, đạo diễn sẽ phủ định nguyên bản quyết định, không nghĩ tới... Năm đó lực sắp xếp chúng nghị nhất định phải làm cho chính mình diễn nhân vật chính Lưu Tiểu Loan, hiện tại cũng tại tư bản trước mặt cúi đầu...

Hắn triều Thi Thiên Thần nhìn lại, người sau trong mắt bởi vì kích động mà dấy lên sáng ngời đã mất đi.

Bạch Trạm tiếp nhận tấm danh thiếp kia, cũng không nói gì thêm.

Chính là thủ hạ mát xa chân động tác nhanh hơn , hắn muốn mang hắn nghệ nhân mau ly khai nơi này.

"Cái kia, thử kính kết thúc, muốn hay không cùng đi uống tách cà phê?" Giằng co dưới, Chu Bác Diên lại đây hoà giải, đồng thời lại trách cứ Lưu Tiểu Loan: "Ngươi làm cái gì vậy? Cần phải hiện tại lại đây?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan chính là nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, đến hắn hiện tại vị trí này, đã có rất ít diễn viên sẽ đắc tội hắn , Thi Thiên Thần vừa rồi chất vấn có thể nói thực không có lễ phép , nhưng hắn cũng không có buồn bực, hắn vẫn cứ ý đồ giải thích: "Xin lỗi, ta cẩn đại biểu cá nhân thập phần thưởng thức ngươi vừa rồi biểu diễn. Không có này ý tứ của hắn. Nếu có cơ hội nói..."

Thi Thiên Thần đánh gãy hắn: "Ta nghĩ ta minh bạch ý của ngài , lại gặp."

Nói xong, hắn liền đứng lên, đi nhanh hướng ra ngoài đi đến.

Bạch Trạm chỉ phải đuổi kịp, tại trải qua gần nhất một cái thùng rác khi hắn đem tấm danh thiếp kia ném đi vào.

"Thật là có ý tứ tân nhân, hai cái đều thực có ý tứ." Chu Bác Diên nhìn bọn họ bóng dáng, nói.

... ... ...

Ba ngày sau, Bạch Trạm nhận đến đoàn phim điện thoại, thông tri bọn họ chuẩn bị tiến tổ.

Không cần nhiều lời, nhất định là Thi tổng lại tạp tiền .

Nói giỡn, hắn mới không cần đương khổ tình diễn nam chủ, nếu lâm môn một cước kém chính là tiền, hắn có lý do gì không hoa?

Dù sao hắn diễn xuất cũng nhận được khẳng định không phải sao, liên luôn luôn cao lãnh Lưu Tiểu Loan đều tự mình "An ủi" .

Lúc này đây Bạch Trạm cũng duy trì hắn, vì thế nam nhị nhân vật lại từ Vu Hỏa Hỏa đổi thành Thi Thiên Thần, đương nhiên đối ngoại chỉ cần tuyên bố Thi Thiên Thần thử kính biểu hiện tốt đẹp, lực khắc đối thủ.

Nhưng là người hiểu chuyện tự nhiên sẽ tưởng rất nhiều, người có quyết tâm lại một lay đoàn phim đầu tư phương, rõ ràng phát hiện sư tử bằng đá chiếm một đầu, tùy theo mà đến tự nhiên chính là các loại về Thi Thiên Thần mang tư tiến tổ tiểu đạo tin tức.

Hoa Thành bên này ứng đối là tạm không để ý tới, dù sao cụ thể cái gì tình hình, người trong nhà trong lòng rõ ràng, đầu tư không? Đầu , nhưng là không phải lực khắc đối thủ? Là .

Trước làm này đó tiểu đạo tin tức phi một trận, coi như cấp Thi Thiên Thần gia tăng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng độ , đến lúc đó chờ dẫn đường cánh hoa đi ra, lại nhất tịnh vẽ mặt, chẳng phải sảng quá?

Chính là mãi cho đến tiến tổ trước Vu Hỏa Hỏa đều không có lại cùng Bạch Trạm liên hệ, cũng không biết bọn họ là như thế nào ứng đối , là thay đổi một cái nhân vật vẫn là thay đổi một cái đoàn phim đâu?

Bất quá kia đều là chuyện của người khác , trước mắt còn có chuyện bức bách đãi giải quyết, một là đã từng nghĩ quá nếu bắt lấy "Cẩm tú" này bộ kịch, tưởng thuận tiện đem Hứa Hoàn nhét vào đi, chẳng sợ một cái tiểu nhân vật cũng hảo, làm hắn trước cảm thụ một chút bầu không khí, về phần hắn rốt cuộc thích không thích hợp đi đường này, Bạch Trạm trong lòng cũng không có yên lòng, không giống vừa thấy được Thi Thiên Thần tự nhiên liền dùng chuyên nghiệp ánh mắt đi phán đoán, hắn cùng Hứa Hoàn quá quen thuộc, cũng chưa từng đem đối phương đương nghệ nhân đối đãi quá, đột nhiên giao cho hắn đến mang, thật là có điểm không chỗ hạ miệng cảm giác.

Cái này cùng với đoàn phim nói.

Hai là, Thi Thiên Thần thu phục tiến tổ sau đó mà bắt đầu quấn chính mình hỏi cái kia tân nhân là ai, xem ra là thời điểm làm cho bọn họ sư huynh đệ trông thấy mặt.

Hứa Hoàn nhận đến Bạch Trạm điện thoại thực kích động, thậm chí có chút nói năng lộn xộn, dù sao tại bị chuyển giao cấp Bạch Trạm sau mấy ngày này không có chút nào tin tức làm hắn thực hoảng, cho là mình còn không có xuất đạo đã bị đóng băng .

Bạch Trạm đem gặp mặt thời gian định tại giữa trưa, một nhà quảng thức trà lâu, hắn tưởng tượng không xuất Thi Thiên Thần nhìn thấy Hứa Hoàn sau không khí sẽ biến đến như thế nào, là càng thêm giương cung bạt kiếm tràn ngập cạnh tranh cảm, vẫn là chí lớn gặp nhau cầm tay trò chuyện với nhau chuyện cũ... Dù sao vô luận đâu một loại tình cảnh đều đủ làm hắn tóc gáy thẳng dựng thẳng , vì thế hắn đem gặp mặt thời gian định tại cơm trưa khi, địa điểm định tại loại này không khí thanh thản trà lâu, chính tông quảng thức điểm tâm sáng, hương vị hảo, hoàn cảnh bổng, mỗi bàn cùng mỗi bàn cách xa nhau rất xa, còn có trở ngại tầm mắt cùng thanh âm tấm ngăn cùng bình phong, nhưng lại không ảnh hưởng cung ứng trà bánh tiểu xe đẩy quay lại, chẳng sợ thật sự sảo đứng lên, cũng sẽ cố kỵ một chút hoàn cảnh.

Vì thế, Bạch Trạm sớm liền tới , trước đem yêu cầu phí một phen công phu nhiệt đồ ăn điểm thượng, một cái nhịn không được, đương tiểu xe đẩy lần thứ hai từ bên cạnh hắn trải qua khi liền điểm mấy phân ăn vặt xuống dưới, đều là Hứa Hoàn thích ăn , nghĩ nghĩ, gọi tới nhân viên tạp vụ lại bỏ thêm vài đạo "Ngạnh đồ ăn", là Thi Thiên Thần thích ăn , vì thế rất nhanh, người còn chưa tới tề, cơm điểm liền vô cùng - náo nhiệt bãi đầy bàn.

Hứa Hoàn đến thời điểm đối mặt chính là như thế này một bức cảnh tượng, thế cho nên hắn thập phần sợ hãi, tưởng chính mình đã tới chậm.

"Yên tâm đi, ngươi không vãn, là ta tới sớm." Bạch Trạm tức thời giải thích, sau đó vỗ vỗ bên người ghế dựa: "Ngồi đi, chúng ta vừa ăn biên chờ."

Hứa Hoàn ngồi xuống, lại lắc đầu: "Không , vẫn là chờ sư huynh đến đồng thời ăn đi."

Chỉ thấy hắn xuyên vô cùng đơn giản trang phục bình thường, trên thân nhất kiện bạch t-shirt, hạ thân một cái quần thể thao, chân đạp một đôi giầy thể thao, liên phát sáp đều không có đánh, như vậy một chút tân trang hoàn toàn không có bộ dáng vừa có vẻ thanh xuân khí mười phần, lại có loại nhu thuận kính cẩn nghe theo ám chỉ — hôm nay lần đầu tiên thấy sư huynh, tỏ rõ chính mình không có cùng đối phương phân bì ý tứ.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng thầm khen, Hứa Hoàn đứa nhỏ này từ nhỏ đến lớn đều thực lệnh người yên tâm.

Nhớ rõ có một lần hắn năn nỉ chính mình dẫn hắn đi đoàn phim chơi, nói muốn nhìn một chút đại nhân là như thế nào chụp diễn , khi đó Hứa Hoàn đại khái mười tuổi tả hữu đi, chính mình cũng mới hai mươi xuất đầu. Vốn là không nghĩ dẫn hắn đi, nhưng là hắn lần nữa cam đoan đến lúc đó nhất định ngoan ngoãn không ảnh hưởng người khác công tác, chính mình lúc này mới đáp ứng dẫn hắn tiến tổ.

Đi vào liền cho hắn tìm cái vị trí làm hắn tại kia chờ một lát, chính mình trước hết đi thượng trang . Vốn định thượng xong trang đi ra dẫn hắn đổi cái có thể nhìn đến rõ ràng vị trí, sau đó bớt thời giờ lại dẫn hắn mua cái đồ ăn vặt cái gì, kết quả một vội đứng lên cái gì đều quên.

Chờ nhớ tới việc này khi đã qua cho tới trưa , hoang mang rối loạn vội vội đi tìm người khi mới phát hiện Hứa Hoàn đã tiểu đại nhân dường như đi theo kịch vụ đồng thời hỗ trợ phát cơm hộp .

Thẳng đến Hứa Bội đi tìm đi khi đại gia mới biết được cái này tiểu hài tử nguyên lai là diễn viên chính đường đệ, sôi nổi khen ngợi đứa nhỏ này hiểu chuyện, nghe lời, có nhãn lực kính.

Chuyện này lệnh Bạch Trạm ấn tượng phi thường sâu khắc, hắn lúc ấy thực không lý giải, chính mình là bởi vì gia đình nguyên nhân tương đối trưởng thành sớm, mười sáu tuổi liền đi ra lưu lạc, nhưng là Hứa Hoàn đứa nhỏ này gia đình mỹ mãn, cha thân nương sủng, như thế nào cũng sớm tuệ đến đây đâu? Giống nhau giống hắn như vậy điều kiện mười tuổi đại nam hài tử đều là oa tại gia đánh điện tử, một chút thủ công nghiệp đều không muốn làm thời điểm.

Ngày đó hạ diễn sau đưa hắn hồi gia trên đường hỏi tới, Hứa Hoàn đáp, bởi vì vì mọi người đều thích ca ca, chính mình cũng thích ca ca, cho nên muốn cố gắng trở thành giống ca ca người như vậy.

Trong lúc nhất thời mười tuổi non nớt khuôn mặt cùng hiện giờ choai choai tiểu tử trùng hợp , giống như niên hoa chưa từng thay đổi, Hứa Hoàn trả lời như trước, hắn tiến vào giới diễn nghệ ước nguyện ban đầu là: Muốn đi Hứa Bội đi qua lộ...

"Oa! ! Bạch ca! Ngươi điểm ăn vặt ta đều thực thích ai! Nguyên lai ta ca cũng..." Hứa Hoàn thanh âm đem Bạch Trạm kéo hồi hiện thực, nhưng là nói đến ca ca khi hắn đột nhiên dừng lại khẩu, hắn không phải cố ý lấy Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Bội so sánh với, chính là trôi chảy liền nhắc tới , này kỳ thật thực thất lễ.

Bạch Trạm ôn ngôn hỏi: "Ca ca ngươi như thế nào đâu?"

Hứa Hoàn rụt lui cổ, tiểu thanh đạo: "Ta ca hắn, cũng thích ăn này đó."

Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ lại hỏi: "Là bởi vì ngươi thích ăn, ca ca ngươi mới thích ăn đi?"

Hứa Hoàn nháy mắt mấy cái, tựa hồ nhớ lại cái gì, ngữ khí có chút suy sụp: "Khi đó ta chỉ cảm thấy ta hòa ca ca thích ăn đồ vật đều nhất dạng, cảm thấy thực khéo, bây giờ nghĩ lại... Khả năng hắn là biết ta thích ăn, mới mỗi lần đều điểm điều này đi." Nói đến đây, hắn nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Chính là, sao lại khéo như vậy? Bạch ca, ngươi cũng biết ta khẩu vị, còn là bởi vì vừa mới ngươi cũng thích ăn này mấy thứ?"

Bạch Trạm thần sắc hơi liễm, vừa lúc nhân viên tạp vụ lại trình lên vài đạo thức ăn, hắn nói: "Trùng hợp, những điều này là này chiêu bài, ta nào biết ngươi thích ăn cái gì."

"A."

Như vậy sẽ công phu, Thi Thiên Thần cũng đến , hắn kiềm chế thân phận, tận lực sát điểm đến, vừa lúc không đến trễ, cũng không cần chờ.

Hắn vóc dáng cao, từ một xuất hiện tại cửa lớn đã bị Bạch Trạm thấy được, theo hắn bước đi lại đây, Bạch Trạm chỉ xấu hổ đến tưởng che mắt.

Bên người Hứa Hoàn cũng có chút mộng: "Ha hả... Sư huynh, ha hả... Duyên phận a."

Vi biểu đạt xuất tiểu sư đệ thành ý, hắn đặc biệt mà chọn nhất không thu hút đồ thể thao lượng tướng, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, cho dù như vậy, hắn cùng sư huynh còn sẽ giống áo!

Là , Thi Thiên Thần cũng xuyên nhất kiện bạch t-shirt, xứng một cái quần thể thao, một đôi giầy thể thao!

Đương hai người mặt đối mặt đứng chung một chỗ khi, hiệu quả kia, miễn bàn nhiều xấu hổ .

Trái lại Bạch Trạm, bởi vì buổi chiều muốn đi một chuyến công ty, xuyên đứng đắn chức nghiệp trang, đứng ở này lưỡng "Thanh xuân" thiếu niên bên người, cùng lâm thời gia giáo dường như!

Bạch Trạm còn có thể làm như thế nào? Chỉ có thể xấu hổ giải vây: "Rất tốt, thật thanh xuân, thật có tinh thần phấn chấn... Ân, Thiên Thần, đây là ngươi sư đệ, Hứa Hoàn, hắn so ngươi tiểu một tuổi, ngươi nhiều chiếu cố điểm. Tiểu hoàn, đây là... Ai!"

Đây là ngươi kia không bớt lo làm yêu sư huynh! Hắn chỉ tưởng như vậy giới thiệu! Hai ngươi rõ ràng tổ hợp xuất đạo đến !

Hắn biết Thi Thiên Thần về điểm này tiểu tâm tư, hắn sở dĩ cũng ăn mặc như vậy "Đơn giản", khẳng định cùng Hứa Hoàn tâm lý chính tương phản, hắn tận lực không trang điểm, liền vi biểu hiện chính mình cho dù không tân trang cũng có loại thiên nhiên khác xa với điêu khắc gọt giũa thanh thủy xuất soái ca phong thái —

Thi Thiên Thần lúc này nói: "Ngươi thở dài cái gì a? Ta đâu điểm lấy không ra tay ?" Nói xong, hắn tận lực tới gần Bạch Trạm, cơ hồ cùng hắn dán ở cùng một chỗ, mới nhìn hướng Hứa Hoàn: "Ngươi gọi Hứa Hoàn? Cái gì hứa cái gì hoàn a?"

Hứa Hoàn tự nhiên không dám lộ ra cái gì bất mãn, hắn lập tức đáp: "Là hứa tiên hứa, hoàn là... Hoàn vũ địa lý hoàn."

"Đó là cái gì huan?" Thi Thiên Thần cố ý chọn thứ: "Hoàn vũ địa lý? Thì phải là nha hoàn hoàn bái!"

"Ân, không là... Chính là..." Hứa Hoàn nghẹn lời.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Chính là bút hoa nhiều nhất , ngươi không biết cái kia hoàn!"

Thi Thiên Thần tà liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta không biết? Bút hoa nhiều nhất không là chân huyên huyên sao?"

Là ảo giác sao? Hắn như thế nào cảm thấy tiểu bạch nói chuyện có chút hướng về cái này tân nhân?

"Đồ ăn đều lên đây, ăn ngươi , như thế nào nhiều lời như vậy!" Bạch Trạm nói xong, chọn một khối xương sườn phóng tới Thi Thiên Thần chén đĩa trong.

"..." Thi Thiên Thần nhìn xem trên bàn xanh xao, cũng không tệ lắm, hơn phân nửa đều là chính mình thích ăn , cũng liền tạm thời không nhiều lắm nói .

"Nhà này lạnh trà thực hảo, thời tiết khô ráo, ta cấp đại gia châm trà!" Nói xong, Hứa Hoàn rất có ánh mắt vi Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đem cái chén rót đầy, lễ phép đáng yêu mà không thất đúng mực.

"Tiểu hoàn, ngươi cũng ăn đi, không cần phải xen vào chúng ta." Bạch Trạm nói.

"Ân, hảo."

Cuối cùng giới thiệu bọn họ nhận thức , đại gia đều là người thành niên, cũng sẽ không vẫn luôn cãi nhau nhàm chán như vậy, hơn nữa Thi Thiên Thần đơn mặt khai hoả, Hứa Hoàn không hề đánh trả ý, rốt cục nhưng dĩ an sinh ăn cơm , Bạch Trạm tâm mệt chết đi.

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi không là yêu ăn cái này sao? Nếm thử." Bạch Trạm chén đĩa trong nhiều một đũa ngư chích, là Thi Thiên Thần kẹp cho hắn .

"Cám ơn."

Mười lăm giây sau.

"Bạch ca, cái này tiên tôm phù dung bánh cuốn đặc biệt ăn ngon, ngươi nếm thử!" Bạch Trạm chén đĩa trong nhiều một tiệt bánh cuốn.

"Cám ơn."

"Tiểu bạch, bên này ngươi với không tới đi? Ta cho ngươi thịnh thang." Bạch Trạm chén canh lập tức bị lấp đầy.

"..."

"Bạch ca, mâm đựng trái cây đến , ta cảm giác cái này anh đào rất mới mẻ !" Mâm đựng trái cây bị đệ nhất thời gian phóng tới trước mặt mình.

"Tiểu bạch, anh đào không ứng quý , ngươi muốn là thích ăn, ta làm thủ hạ cho ngươi đưa không vận nước Mỹ xe ly tử." Mâm đựng trái cây lại bị lấy đi.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau, Bạch Trạm đứng lên.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Ngươi no rồi?"

"Ta không no, ta mệt." Bạch Trạm lạnh lùng phiết tiếp theo câu: "Ta đi tính tiền, các ngươi sư huynh đệ tại đây từ từ ăn, trở về trước ta muốn nhìn đến các ngươi đem thức ăn trên bàn toàn bộ ăn xong."

Bữa cơm này ăn được thực nháo tâm, từ nhà ăn đi ra, Bạch Trạm còn muốn đi một chuyến công ty, vốn định như vậy cùng hai người cáo từ, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần lại nhiệt tình mời hắn lên xe: "Ta làm lái xe tiện đường đưa ngươi."

"Không , tuyệt không tiện đường, chính mình ngồi xe đi."

Thi Thiên Thần lôi kéo hắn không cho đi: "Không là làm đổi công ty thống nhất phối trí bảo mẫu xe sao? Ta thuận tiện đi xem."

Hứa Hoàn lúc này cũng chậm rãi đi lên trước: "Ta có thể đồng thời sao? Không phải nói ta cũng đồng thời tiến tổ sao? Ta nghĩ đi sao chép một chút kịch bản..."

Thi Thiên Thần vừa nghe liền phát hỏa: "Ngươi cũng tiến tổ? ! Dựa vào cái gì? !"

"Ta..." Hứa Hoàn không ngờ đến chính mình những lời này lại thống tổ ong vò vẽ, lập tức ủy khuất ngậm chặt miệng.

"Là là là, ta biết đó là ngươi tranh thủ đến cơ hội, nhưng là đâu... Trong xe nói, trong xe nói! Tiểu hoàn ngươi cũng lên xe!" Bạch Trạm không nghĩ tại bãi đỗ xe cùng hắn giải thích, vội vàng tiến vào xe.

Vì thế Thi Thiên Thần cùng Bạch Trạm tọa xếp sau, Hứa Hoàn tọa phía trước ghế phụ.

Chương 38: ăn qua

"Ta đem tiểu hoàn cũng an bài tiến tổ , diễn một cái tiểu nhân vật, cùng áo rồng không sai biệt lắm, chính là vì làm hắn thể nghiệm một chút chụp diễn cảm giác, ngươi khẩn trương như vậy làm gì? Ngươi kia sẽ chẳng phải như vậy khởi bước sao?" Ở trong xe, Bạch Trạm ôn ngôn giải thích.

Thi Thiên Thần lẩm bẩm nói: "Hắn theo ta... Có thể nhất dạng sao."

Bạch Trạm ghé mắt: "Như thế nào không giống ?"

Thi Thiên Thần tại dưới lặng lẽ đè lại Bạch Trạm tay, hạ giọng: "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"

"Khụ." Đệ đệ ngay tại trước tòa, Bạch Trạm quẫn chết, không quản chính mình hiện tại là đối phương người đại diện vẫn là ca ca, loại này bối người trộm bị tuổi còn trẻ nắm tay sự tình đều rất mắc cỡ.

Thi Thiên Thần sờ tay liền sờ tay đi, còn không thành thật, một ngón tay một ngón tay loát sờ, độ ấm cố định trong xe, lăng là đem Bạch Trạm lấy ra một phía sau lưng hãn đến, khủng là hắn loại này không biện giải không cự tuyệt thái độ lấy lòng Thi tổng, về Hứa Hoàn cũng nhất tịnh nhập trú « loạn thế cẩm tú » đoàn phim sự liền không lại so đo.

Hắn đã tiếp nhận rồi nhiều một cái sư đệ loại này đã định sự thật, nói giỡn, người so với người chỉ muốn chết, hàng so với hàng chỉ muốn ném, hắn Thi Thiên Thần chưa bao giờ sợ cạnh tranh, tựa như hiện tại, tiểu bạch cùng chính mình tọa một chỗ, cái kia tiện nghi sư đệ chính mình tọa đằng trước, ai thân ai sơ không là thực rõ ràng sao! Quần áo chàng khoản lại như thế nào, ta tương đối quý là được rồi!

Tay nhỏ bé nắm chắc, Thi Thiên Thần tâm tình lại hảo đứng lên.

Về phần Hứa Hoàn chân chính thân phận, Bạch Trạm tính toán tạm thời trước không lộ ra, hiện nay hắn cảm thấy Thi Thiên Thần biểu hiện so với hắn trước đến còn tốt hơn một ít, chờ xuất hiện cái gì chính mình trấn không được trạng huống khi, hắn sẽ đem việc này tế đi ra, đối, tựa như thỉnh xuất thượng phương bảo kiếm như vậy!

Mang theo hai cái vị này một cùng đi đến công ty, trải qua tiền thính khi tiếp thu các đồng nghiệp ánh mắt lễ rửa tội cũng là nhất kiện cực độ mất thể diện sự.

Làm làm một cái công ty tân nhân có thể đồng thời mang hai cái chạm tay có thể bỏng nghệ nhân, đây đã là nhất kiện hiếm lạ sự , mà lần này, hai vị này nghệ nhân còn xuyên cùng khoản quần áo, chó Nhật dường như đi theo Bạch Trạm phía sau, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy chính mình cũng cũng bị ánh mắt bắn thủng , người khác khẳng định cảm thấy cái này người đại diện chỉ sợ có cái gì khó lấy nói rõ đặc biệt ưa thích.

Mà ngay cả Điền San San nhìn đến bọn họ đều ngây ra một lúc, sau đó mà bắt đầu cười.

"San San tỷ, ta đầu đều đại , ngươi lại cười ta liền từ chức không làm a!" Đem kia lưỡng oanh khứ phòng họp sau, Bạch Trạm lại đem hắn lưỡng tại trên bàn cơm tranh đấu gay gắt thêm mắm thêm muối miêu tả một phen, cuối cùng lược hạ ngoan nói, lần này tiến tổ, trừ bỏ thường quy kém lộ phí ngoại nhất định thêm tinh thần trợ cấp!

Điền San San làm hắn yên tâm, tiền vấn đề đều không là vấn đề, khoản tiền đã sớm làm tài vụ bộ đi làm , không xuất ba ngày, khẳng định đúng chỗ.

Bạch Trạm lúc này mới tâm tình hơi chút hảo một chút, hắn tựa vào Điền San San trên bàn làm việc, lại cùng nàng liền lần này xuất hành tiến hành khắc sâu giao lưu cùng thảo luận.

Trừ bỏ nhiều xứng hai tên trợ lý phụ trách ngoại liên cùng nội vụ ngoại, C thành điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ cũng tại Hoa Thành phạm vi thế lực nội, bên kia sẽ cho hắn chuẩn bị chuyên môn địa phương bồi cùng lái xe, đến lúc đó vô luận dùng xe vẫn là dùng người đều thực phương tiện, tuyệt không sẽ lại xuất hiện lần trước cái loại này lệnh Thi tổng dưới cơn nóng giận triệu hoán phi cơ trực thăng chuyện như vậy.

Dù sao từ khi Hứa Bội sau đó, Hoa Thành rốt cuộc không người có thể thành công cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan hợp tác quá, lần này cơ hội thật sự khó được, từ an bài của công ty thượng liền nhưng thấy coi trọng trình độ không giống giống nhau.

Cuối cùng, Điền San San vẫn là nhịn không được trêu ghẹo Bạch Trạm một câu: "Tiểu bạch, nói thật, có hay không cổ đại đế vương cảm giác?"

Bạch Trạm thập phần không lời gì để nói: "Đế vương cũng không mang phi tử ra chiến trường a, cô sợ là viên thuốc!"

... ... ... ...

Loạn thế cẩm tú khởi động máy nghi thức tại C thành vân nghi điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ tổ chức, đến nơi trừ bỏ chủ yếu diễn chức nhân viên ngoại, còn có một chút truyền thông.

Tại treo "Vân nghi quay lại" tấm biển cổng chào hạ, một đầu dài trường bàn thờ thượng phô vải đỏ, vải đỏ thượng bãi mới mẻ mùa hoa quả cùng điểm tâm, chính một người trong đốt đầu heo, đầu heo hai bên nến đỏ sốt cao, bàn thờ sau đó là cổ hương cổ sắc dân quốc phố cảnh — bố cảnh cùng ngọn đèn đã dựng hoàn tất, chỉ chờ nghi thức vừa kết thúc là có thể trực tiếp bắt đầu quay phim.

Sở hữu chụp ảnh thiết bị đều bị một khối vải đỏ tráo , tựa như che khăn voan tân nương, diễn viên chính nhóm đã phẫn hoá trang phẫn, tại ánh nến ngọn đèn dầu chiếu rọi hạ, có loại thời gian hồi tưởng hoảng hốt cảm.

Thời gian vừa đến, lấy đạo diễn, diễn viên chính, xứng diễn, nhân viên công tác trình tự theo thứ tự tiến lên tế bái, không khí thập phần túc mục, Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Hoàn xen lẫn trong cuối cùng một sóng nhân viên công tác trong cũng đi theo thượng một nén nhang.

Tế bái chỗ trống trong, Hứa Hoàn nhịn không được nhỏ giọng hỏi Bạch Trạm: "Bàn thờ mặt sau cũng không có thần tượng, chúng ta là tại bái cái gì a?"

Bạch Trạm ý bảo hắn cấm ngôn không cần nhiều miệng, trong lòng lại lặng lẽ cấp ra đáp án.

Không có thần tượng, chúng ta bái vừa là người khác cũng là chính mình, kính thiên kính mà kính đồng hành, khởi động máy nghi thức vừa là vì cầu nguyện kế tiếp quay phim thuận lợi, cũng tại truyền đạt chính mình đối với phần này chức nghiệp kính sợ chi tâm.

Cuối cùng từ đạo diễn bỏ ra một chén rượu, tự tay xốc lên máy quay thượng hồng khăn voan, nghi thức mới tính kết thúc.

Đặt ở mấy năm trước còn phải lại điểm quải pháo , nhưng là hiện đang lo lắng đến hoàn cảnh vấn đề, phóng tiên một bước kia hủy bỏ .

Các phóng viên ùa lên: "Chúc mừng lưu đạo — "

"Khởi động máy thuận lợi! !"

"Lưu đạo, có thể lộ ra một chút này bộ kịch sao? Khán giả đều thực cảm thấy hứng thú!"

"Lần này diễn viên chính lại là Chu Bác Diên, xin hỏi tại casting thượng hay không tồn tại thiên vị?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan nổi danh không yêu ứng đối phóng viên, vì thế tiếp thu phỏng vấn loại chuyện lặt vặt này kế tự nhiên bị Chu Bác Diên ôm đồm đi qua, hắn tại truyền thông trước mặt sớm đã luyện liền nhất trương thiết da mặt, lập tức đối mặt các loại hoặc thiện ý hoặc ác ý phỏng đoán bát phong không động, chỉ quản chọn nhặt chính mình cảm thấy hứng thú đáp lại.

Thi Thiên Thần cũng là lần đầu tiên tham gia khởi động máy nghi thức, hơn nữa làm là chủ yếu diễn viên chi nhất, hắn sớm liền phẫn thượng trang điểm, dân quốc năm đầu áo dài, áo không bâu, sáng bóng lượng thiên phân phát hình, tại thái dương dưới phơi nắng nửa ngày cảm giác cả người đều bị dính trụ như vậy, quần áo càng giống lồng hấp nhất dạng kín gió, thật vất vả chờ này dài lâu nghi thức kết thúc, hắn vừa muốn nhấc chân hướng chỗ thoáng mát đi, lại phát hiện mình cũng bị các phóng viên vây quanh .

Thi Thiên Thần chính là lập tức chạm tay có thể bỏng tân nhân, ngoại hình hảo, lại rộng rãi, tại từ thiện tiệc tối thượng số tiền lớn quyên tiền, hiện giờ lại nhập trú Lưu Tiểu Loan gánh hát, Lưu Tiểu Loan chính là nổi danh nam phong yêu thích giả, nghe nói lúc này Thi Thiên Thần nhân vật suất diễn còn rất trọng, liên khởi động máy nghi thức đều là một mình thượng hương, mơ hồ có chút song nam chủ xu thế a... Như vậy một cân nhắc, kia làm người mơ màng không gian liền phi thường lớn .

Trong lúc nhất thời, Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên thành hiện trường trừ bỏ đạo diễn cùng diễn viên chính ngoại nhất thụ phóng viên ưu ái diễn viên.

"Ngài cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan đạo diễn trước nhận thức sao?"

"Xin hỏi ngài là như thế nào được đến cái nhân vật kia? Hay không có tư nhân nguyên nhân?"

"Ngài là như thế nào lý giải ngài nhân vật ? Ngài đối suy diễn hảo nhân vật kia có tin tưởng sao?"

Nếu đặt ở nguyên lai, đối mặt này đó ầm ầm phóng viên cùng những cái đó bắt gió bắt bóng vấn đề hắn khả năng trực tiếp bước đi người, nhưng là lúc này đây, khả năng vì vậy cơ hội thật sự đến chi không đổi, Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên kiên nhẫn tiếp qua micro nhất nhất đáp lại: "Ta trước không biết lưu đạo, nhân vật kia là công ty cấp tập vở, tham gia thử kính sau được đến , về phần như thế nào lý giải nhân vật kia, ta tin tưởng chờ tác phẩm đi ra sẽ cho các ngươi đáp án."

Bạch Trạm lúc này đã tiến vào đám người, đem Thi Thiên Thần mang xuất vòng vây.

"Ngại ngùng, chúng ta muốn đi bổ trang , cám ơn các ngươi chú ý."

Dân quốc phố cuối có một gian không trang trí đại ốc, bị đoàn phim dùng để làm lâm thời phòng hóa trang dùng, này gian ốc nguyên bản khả năng tưởng thiết kế thành khách điếm, lầu hai cách ra hảo vài cái phòng nhỏ, vừa lúc có thể ấn bất đồng sử dụng tách ra sử dụng.

Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần liền đi tiến trong đó một gian lâm thời phòng hóa trang, Thi Thiên Thần mệt, sau khi đi vào cũng không nói nói, trực tiếp ngay tại hoá trang kính trước ngồi xuống.

Chủ yếu diễn viên trang mặt cùng tạo hình đều là từ chủ hoá trang sư định ra , các nàng làm trợ lý chỉ cần phụ trách bổ trang, hai vị hoá trang trợ lý đều là tiểu cô nương, sớm liền tại đây chờ chờ, các nàng nhập đi còn không có bao lâu, gặp qua minh tinh không nhiều lắm, một chút đã bị Thi Thiên Thần sát đến , thẳng đến đối phương tại ghế trên ngồi vào chỗ của mình, hai nàng còn có chút mộng nhưng không biết làm sao.

Bạch Trạm ôn thanh nhắc nhở nói: "Tiểu mỹ nữ, hồi hồn nha."

"A! Ân..." Ý thức được chính mình thất thố, hai cái cô nương đỏ mặt, nhanh chóng khởi công.

Bạch Trạm cũng tìm trương ghế dựa ngồi xuống, vừa muốn ngắn gọn tổng kết một chút vừa rồi phóng viên phân đoạn, chợt nghe hành lang truyền đến một trận sét đánh cách cách tiếng bước chân, vài người đi vào cách vách phòng ở, hẳn là cũng là hoá trang trợ lý, bởi vì vì bọn nàng đi vào liền đem hoá trang rương mở ra, sau đó đem hoá trang đồ dùng từng chuyện hướng trên bàn phóng, loại này giả cổ kiến trúc vách tường bản đều là mỏng manh tấm ván gỗ, cũng không thực cách âm, cho nên đinh điểm động tĩnh bên này đều nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.

Có thể là không nghĩ tới tai vách mạch rừng, hai cái cô nương một bên đùa nghịch hoá trang dụng cụ vừa lái bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm thiên, mới đầu tán gẫu đều là mặt khác nghệ nhân bát quái, nhưng là dần dần liền không đối vị , đề tài một chuyển, liền chuyển cho tới bây giờ đoàn phim.

Một cái cô nương đột nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi trông xem trương lão gia tử cái kia sắc mặt không?"

Một cái khác cô nương một bên run rẩy trát phấn vừa nói: "Nhìn thấy nha! Hắn không là ghét nhất hiện tại tiểu bạch kiểm sao, chúng ta tổ lúc này có lưỡng, một cái Chu Bác Diên, một cái Thi Thiên Thần!"

Nghe được tên của mình, Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai vừa động, Bạch Trạm ý thức được không ổn, nhưng hiện tại cũng không tiện mở miệng đánh gãy — nếu bọn họ ngay từ đầu không có lên tiếng ý bảo bên này có người, hiện tại bát quái nghe được không sai biệt lắm liền càng không tiện mở miệng.

Lúc trước cô nương kia giống như bĩu môi: "Kia không có cách, ai làm hiện tại loại này phạm nhi là chủ lưu đâu!"

"Ai, ngươi nói, lưu đạo rốt cuộc càng thích cái gì? Là tân hoan vẫn là cựu ái?"

Vấn đề này thực bén nhọn, hoá trang trợ lý động tác không từ dừng một chút, liên Bạch Trạm cũng tò mò triều Thi Thiên Thần nhìn lại, đột nhiên biến thành bát quái trung nhân vật chính, Thi tổng cũng thực bất đắc dĩ, loại này vấn đề, vô luận đáp án có phải hay không hắn đều vui vẻ không đứng dậy hảo sao!

Hắn hung tợn liếc Bạch Trạm liếc mắt một cái, người sau chịu đựng cười dời đi ánh mắt.

Cách vách thảo luận vẫn còn tiếp tục.

"Ta cảm thấy lưu đạo cùng Chu Bác Diên tương đối xứng."

"Nhưng là tân hoan càng soái a! Nghe nói còn đặc biệt có tiền, ngươi xem hôm nay bị phỏng vấn thời điểm, hảo có phái a! Cùng khai cuộc họp báo dường như!"

Một cái khác cô nương thở dài: "Đáng tiếc ~~ nam nhân như vậy còn không phải cần nhờ bán ra nhan sắc!"

"Cũng không giống nhau định là nhan sắc a, nhân gia như vậy có tiền, muốn bán cũng là người khác bán cho hắn a."

Câu này còn giống cá nhân nói.

Lại nghe kia muội tử nói tiếp: "Nhất định là tạp tiền bái! Nếu không tốt như vậy nhân vật có thể cho hắn? Hắn từng có cái gì tác phẩm a?"

Lúc này hành lang lần thứ hai truyền đến động tĩnh, các nàng tiệc trà mới tạm thời coi như kết thúc.

Lưu cho Bạch Trạm này gian trong phòng cũng là mê nhất dạng yên tĩnh.

Hơn nữa kia lưỡng trợ lý cô nương, lúc này càng là đại khí cũng không dám ra ngoài, sợ hơn một cái dư ánh mắt chọc Thi tổng mất hứng, thật sự là không có so này càng xấu hổ , cùng đề tài đương sự chia sẻ một đoạn về hắn bát quái, hơn nữa đoạn này bát quái trong cơ hồ tập tề sở hữu điểm đen: Bán ra nhan sắc, đi cửa sau, không thực lực, không tác phẩm...

Thật vất vả bổ xong trang, đi vào trống trải chỗ, Bạch Trạm ý đồ an ủi Thi Thiên Thần, không nghĩ đối phương lại trước một bước khoát tay, cười nói: "Ngươi không cần mạnh mẽ khuyên nhủ ta, ta đều minh bạch."

"Di?" Bạch Trạm thực kinh ngạc: "Ngươi không sinh khí?" Hắn cho rằng lấy Thi Thiên Thần tính tình, hiện tại hẳn là nghẹn một bụng tức giận, những lời kia quả thật chói tai, hơn nữa còn bị phiên đến bên ngoài thượng, bị chánh chủ nghe được.

Thi Thiên Thần đón dương quang duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng: "Sinh khí a. Nhưng là, nhân gia nghĩ như vậy ta cũng quản không , đổi thành ta ta cũng sẽ cho là như thế." Hắn xoay người đối mặt Bạch Trạm: "Cho nên ta sẽ dùng thực lực làm cho bọn họ câm miệng!"

"Ngươi, không phải là muốn..." Bạch Trạm nháy mắt nghĩ đến một cái đáng sợ khả năng, trong đầu hiện ra kia phó P quá Jesus tát tiền đồ.

Thi Thiên Thần cười : "Ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu, ta là nói, ta sẽ dùng chính mình diễn xuất làm cho bọn họ biết, tuy rằng ta đúng là tạp tiền vào , nhưng không có nghĩa là ta không thực lực!"

Mới vừa đền bù trang Thi tổng cả người hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết, phối hợp lần này hào ngôn tráng chí, ẩn ẩn tản ra nhiệt huyết thiếu niên khí tức, này muốn là nhất bộ thanh xuân chuyên tâm kịch, Thi tổng là tuyệt đối nhân vật chính, vẫn là khắc kim cái loại này.

Bạch Trạm như là không biết hắn dường như theo dõi hắn nhìn một hồi lâu, sau một lúc lâu, mới nói: "Ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy liền hảo, đi thôi, đừng làm cho đạo diễn chờ lâu lắm, ngươi buổi sáng đoạn này diễn..."

"Ai, từ từ! Bọn họ nói trương lão gia tử là ai? Vì cái gì nhìn đến như ta vậy liền sắc mặt không hảo?" Thi Thiên Thần chợt nhớ tới đến.

"Ngô... Chính là trương văn trương lão gia tử, tại diễn trong sức diễn phụ thân của ngươi, một cái lão diễn cốt, người thực chính phái cũng thực lạc hậu... Hắn không quen nhìn sự tình liền sẽ thẳng thắn..."

Kết hợp cao thấp văn, Thi Thiên Thần minh bạch : "Hắn không quen nhìn tiểu bạch kiểm?"

Bạch Trạm xấu hổ sờ sờ cái mũi: "Không chỉ là tiểu bạch kiểm, ngươi tiếp xúc sẽ biết."

Làm đã từng tiểu bạch kiểm, Bạch Trạm cũng bị vị này lão gia tử giáo dục quá, thật sự là chuyện cũ nghĩ lại mà kinh. Khi đó chính mình nhưng còn không có Thi Thiên Thần tiêu sái đâu, hắn là nghẹn một lượng khí đang diễn trò, cũng may mắn kia tràng không là khổ tình diễn, nếu không hắn nhất định phải ăn không vô hai mươi lần NG.

"Ai, tiểu bạch." Thi Thiên Thần không biết cái gì thời điểm lẻn đến trước mặt của hắn.

"Ân?" Bạch Trạm dừng bước lại.

Thi Thiên Thần đứng đến cách hắn hết sức, hơi hơi cúi đầu, trội hơn mũi cơ hồ xử đến hắn lông mày thượng, không chờ Bạch Trạm thối lui, Thi Thiên Thần nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn, hơi hơi cúi đầu, trong mắt sáng long lanh : "Ta lần này thật sự thực hưng phấn, là chưa từng có quá cảm giác, hơn nữa tại hôm nay tham gia khởi động máy nghi thức thời điểm, ta cảm thấy, cả người tràn ngập nhiệt tình!"

Bạch Trạm híp lại mắt: "Cho nên đâu?"

"Cho nên, chúng ta ước định cái kia mục tiêu, ta nhất định có thể đạt thành, ngươi liền hãy chờ xem!"

Bạch Trạm nhịn không được cười , "Nói nhẹ như vậy tùng?"

"Ngươi xem rồi đi, chỉ cần là ta nghĩ làm được sự tình, chỉ cần đi làm, sẽ không có không chiếm được !" Giống như bằng chứng những lời này dường như, nắm Bạch Trạm bả vai tay không từ buộc chặt, lực độ chi đại, giống như này đối cánh tay chính là kim hùng thưởng cúp.

"Hảo, ta nhìn." Bạch Trạm nhẹ giọng trả lời.

Bạch Trạm câu này không chứa trêu tức trả lời cho hắn lớn lao cổ vũ, "Ân, ta đi khởi công !" Hắn gật gật đầu, buông ra Bạch Trạm, xoay người triều quay phim điểm đi đến.

"Hô..." Nhìn theo người đi xa, Bạch Trạm mới đè lại đầu vai của chính mình, chậm rãi hoạt động một chút, nhẹ giọng nói thầm nói: "Còn muốn lấy kim hùng thưởng, chính mình liền té ngã hùng dường như..."

Vừa nghiêng đầu, thoáng nhìn cách đó không xa đứng Hứa Hoàn, cũng không biết hắn đến đã bao lâu, có phải hay không nhìn đến vừa rồi một màn kia , Bạch Trạm lão kiểm nhất thời có chút nóng lên.

"Bạch ca, " Hứa Hoàn điên điên đã chạy tới: "Sư huynh hoá trang cũng thật soái! Các ngươi vừa rồi, là tại cố lên cổ động sao?"

"Ân, đúng vậy..." Bạch Trạm ngại ngùng sờ sờ cái mũi.

Hứa Hoàn lộ ra hướng tới thần sắc: "Lần sau ta thượng diễn trước, Bạch ca cũng sẽ cho ta cố lên cổ động sao?"

"Đó là đương nhiên ." Bạch Trạm trong lòng có chút hư, nhịn không được liền muốn nhiều nói hai câu nói: "Bất quá sừng của ngươi sắc còn phải chờ, đoàn phim bên này đáp ứng cho ngươi một cái tiểu nhân vật, nhưng còn không có định ra đến, mấy ngày nay ngươi trước cùng bên cạnh ta đánh trợ thủ."

Hứa Hoàn không chút do dự gật đầu: "Ân, hảo!"

Dù sao đối phương là hắn quen thuộc nhất đường đệ, Bạch Trạm cùng hắn nói chuyện nhịn không được có chút tùy ý, này muốn là đổi thành biệt tân nhân, cho dù không có diễn nhưng chụp cũng không có thể tùy tiện bị sai khiến làm việc a, cũng may mắn là Hứa Hoàn, không có gì tính tình.

Chương 39: miễn cưỡng

Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Hoàn đến thời điểm diễn đã chụp thượng .

Người quay phim làm việc trên cao, máy quay đối diện một cái phồn hoa trường phố, ngã tư đường hai bên các thức cửa hàng san sát nối tiếp nhau, người đi đường tiểu thương xuyên qua ở giữa, một mảnh náo nhiệt phồn hoa cảnh tượng.

Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn Vinh Thiên Tú lúc này liền từ trường phố phía cuối tiến vào màn ảnh, một đường trêu chó chọc mèo, tại mỗi gia cửa hàng trước đều dừng lại nhìn xem, tùy tay mua thượng một khác biệt thú vị đồ vật, một giây sau lại tùy tay đưa cho mỗ cái gặp thoáng qua cô nương, hắn nghênh ngang một đường đi tới mặt đường thượng lớn nhất một nhà cửa hàng trước, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn trên đỉnh chiêu bài, mỉm cười, lập tức một liêu áo dài vạt áo, nhấc chân mại đi vào.

Này mạc diễn kết thúc, sắm vai người đi đường cùng thương nhân đàn diễn nhóm tạm thời kết thúc công tác, sôi nổi đi vào dưới mái hiên chỗ thoáng mát nghỉ ngơi, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần trọng đầu hí mới vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn đi vào kia gia cửa hàng chính là bọn hắn vinh gia sản nghiệp của chính mình, Vinh ký tơ lụa trang.

Đây là thực địa lấy cảnh, gắng đạt tới tự nhiên chuyển tràng, 2 hào cơ đã tại bên trong vào chỗ, đối diện đại môn, từ Thi Thiên Thần rảo bước tiến lên mặt tiền cửa hàng bắt đầu chụp, chính diện toàn thân nhập kính, chỉ thấy Thi Thiên Thần một cái nhấc chân lại ngẫng đầu, từ trên đường đến trong tiệm, kia thần thái liền tự nhiên mà vậy đã xảy ra biến hóa, trước một giây còn phong lưu lãng đãng, này một giây liền thay một khác phó sắc mặt.

"Quá!" Lưu Tiểu Loan vung tay lên, tiếp ý bảo máy quay thay đổi góc độ, lần này màn ảnh đối diện cửa hàng nội, phô bên trong tích thập phần đại, lấy cảnh một góc bày đầy các màu lăng la tơ lụa, trong tiệm chưởng quầy, tiểu nhị, khách người đã nhất nhất vào chỗ.

... ...

Tiểu nhị nhìn đến Vinh Thiên Tú đột nhiên đến phỏng, lập tức cúi đầu khom lưng thấu đi qua: "Tiểu thiếu gia, ngài lúc này... Đi dạo mệt đến uống một ngụm trà?" Nói xong, hắn chỉ huy một cái khác tiểu nhị bưng tới nước trà.

Vinh Thiên Tú cũng không có gì đứng đắn mục đích, chính là đi ngang qua nơi này thói quen tiến vào làm mưa làm gió một phen, hắn uống ngụm trà, ánh mắt liền tại trong tiệm sưu tầm đứng lên, này tiểu nhị liền đi theo phía sau hắn, để ngừa hắn lộn xộn những cái đó trân quý vải dệt, Vinh ký cao thấp đều quá hắn đạo nhi, cái này hỗn thế ma vương, cả ngày không làm việc đàng hoàng, thiên lại trong nhà sủng , trừng phạt không được chửi không được, chỉ có thể hảo ngôn hảo ngữ hống.

Chỉ thấy Vinh Thiên Tú ánh mắt đứng ở một quyển xanh biếc tơ lụa thượng, vỗ tay một cái trong phiến bính, nói: "Cái này hay! Vừa lúc mua đến cấp mây khói lâu tiểu thúy tài xiêm y!" Nói xong liền muốn thượng tay đi sờ.

Tiểu nhị lập tức che ở hắn đằng trước đem kia quyển trù liêu ôm lấy: "Thiếu gia, ta đến, ta đến liền hảo, " nói xong, hắn triều phòng trong kêu: "Phí sư phụ, cấp tài một khối bích khói nhẹ vân lặc — "

"Này khối liêu tử gọi bích khói nhẹ vân?"

"Đúng vậy, tiểu thiếu gia, tân đến liêu tử, ngài thật thật tinh mắt!"

Phí sư phụ cung thắt lưng từ phòng trong đi ra, trì đem đại kéo, "Cấp cô nương tài xiêm y? Xin hỏi thiếu gia, cô nương này là béo là gầy?"

Vinh Thiên Tú nghĩ nghĩ: "Tính gầy đi."

"Này khối liêu tử là làm thời trang mùa xuân , ba thước thất nghĩ đến liền đủ." Nói xong, liền tại kia liêu tử thượng khoa tay múa chân đứng lên, kéo mới vừa tại mặt trên phá vỡ một cái lỗ thủng, kia Vinh Thiên Tú rồi lại kêu: "Ai, ta lại không thích này khối liêu , bên kia cái kia đại màu xanh lại đưa cho nhìn xem!"

"Ai u thiếu gia của ta a —" lúc này tiểu nhị nói cái gì cũng không cấp hắn lấy.

Mắt thấy kia thất bích khói nhẹ vân bị phá khẩu, này khối liêu tử liền tính phế đi, này bại gia tử cư nhiên còn muốn gây sức ép một khác khối.

Vinh Thiên Tú ngược lại nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ: "Như thế nào, cũng phải không được ta chọn ?"

"Kia ngài chọn trung liền biệt đổi nha, này thất bích khói nhẹ vũ tiến giới liền cao, chúng ta năm nay tổng cộng liền vào hai thất, ngài này một kéo đi xuống ba cái đồng bạc liền không nha!"

"Thích!" Vinh Thiên Tú không kiên nhẫn hoạt động hạ cổ, đại lạt lạt hướng trong điếm ngồi xuống, tròng mắt một chuyển, lại sinh ra tân sự tình: "Ta gặp các ngươi quần áo bụi phác phác khó coi như vậy, các ngươi bán liêu tử , sao có thể nhà mình ăn mặc như vậy khó coi, khách nhân đều không yêu đến ! Không bằng một người làm một thân bộ đồ mới thường đi! Liền dùng cái kia bích khói nhẹ vân." Nói xong liền tự chủ trương đem kia thất liêu tử ôm xuống dưới, lại đoạt phí sư phụ kéo, lập tức liền muốn khai tài.

"Biệt, biệt!"

"Không được a thiếu gia! !"

Vài cái tiểu nhị quá sợ hãi, vội vàng ngăn cản, nhưng là bọn hắn vài cái nhược kê dường như vóc người không phải Vinh Thiên Tú đối thủ, lôi kéo gian chẳng những không có thể đem vải dệt đoạt được đến, ngược lại bị kéo cắt qua tay, trong lúc nhất thời trong tiệm loạn thành một đoàn, đâu còn có khách nhân dám tới cửa? Mấy quyển gần chỗ liêu tử còn bị bẩn huyết.

"Hồ nháo! !" Một tiếng gào to từ đại môn chỗ truyền đến, đúng là Vinh ký đương gia đại lão gia Vinh Thiên Tú phụ thân Vinh Nghiêm Ân đi đến.

Hắn xuất hiện mới tạm thời bỏ dở trận này trò khôi hài, nhưng là dẫn phát lại là một hồi tân phân tranh.

Vinh Nghiêm Ân vừa thấy trong tiệm quang cảnh lập tức nổi trận lôi đình, cầm lấy bên tay bản thước liền triều Vinh Thiên Tú đánh đi, người sau nhất thời không phòng bị đã trúng hảo vài cái, sau đó liền chạy trối chết, đồng thời vẫn không quên cùng phụ thân già mồm: "Lão thất phu, ngươi dám đánh ta! Ta làm nương tìm ngươi tính sổ!" "A! Ngươi còn dám đánh ta mặt!"

Vài tên tiểu nhị gã sai vặt nhanh chóng thừa dịp loạn đem trên mặt bàn hảo liêu tử thu hồi đến, để tránh lại tao vạ lây.

Vinh Nghiêm Ân sớm nghẹn muốn giáo huấn nghịch tử này một đốn tâm, lúc này liền đơn giản đến chết đi trừu.

Chỉ thấy kia Vinh Thiên Tú mới đầu còn mạnh miệng, nhưng đã trúng vài cái sau liền chịu thua: "Cha, cha! Ta sai còn không được sao —" hắn nói quỳ liền quỳ, lắp bắp quỳ gối phụ thân trước mặt: "Ta, ta cũng là hảo ý! Về sau này cửa hàng sớm tối đều là ta , ta vốn là muốn trước tiên đến làm quen một chút ! ! Đều là bọn hắn, điều này cũng không cho ta bính, kia cũng không cho ta động, lấy ta làm tặc đề phòng — "

Nói tới đây, Vinh Nghiêm Ân dừng lại động tác: "Ngươi nói cái gì? Ai nói cho ngươi biết này cửa hàng về sau là ngươi ? Ta cho ngươi biết, liền hướng ngươi này cả ngày không học vấn không nghề nghiệp vô lại dạng, Vinh ký muốn là giao cho ngươi, ta chết cũng không nhắm mắt!

Vinh Thiên Tú mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, trên mặt nước mắt vẫn còn tại: "Cha, ta là ngươi thân nhi tử a, ngươi tại sao nói như thế ta!"

"Hừ! Ngươi xem một chút Thiên Cẩm, ngươi có thể hay không cùng hắn học học? Ngươi chẳng sợ có hắn ba phần hiểu chuyện đâu? Ngươi không nhỏ, như thế nào còn cả ngày gây chuyện?"

Nghe được ca ca tên, Vinh Thiên Tú bĩu môi, cúi đầu, không lại hé răng.

Đánh cũng đánh, mắng cũng mắng, nhưng tiểu nhi tử kiêu căng bốc đồng tính nết cũng không phải một ngày dưỡng thành , muốn sửa cũng muốn từ từ sẽ đến, nói cho cùng, Vinh Nghiêm Ân cũng là sủng hắn , nếu không bằng vào một cái nương là quán không xuất như vậy nhi tử .

"Ta nhìn xem đánh đâu ? Tiểu lục, đi đem thuốc trị thương lấy đến!"

Vinh Thiên Tú thủy chung cúi đầu, một bộ thụ đại ủy khuất bộ dáng, trên mặt một đạo bản thước hồng ngân, sấn da trắng hết sức tiên minh, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề tóc đen cũng loạn , mấy lữu khoát lên trên trán, hắn cũng không để ý tới, chờ thuốc trị thương lấy đến khi, hắn người đã lòe ra đại môn, Vinh Nghiêm Ân bất đắc dĩ thở dài.

Đi ra Vinh ký tơ lụa trang đại môn, hắn mới phun ra một hơi, đem tóc sau này long long, hắn hung tợn đạp cạnh cửa thạch đôn một cước.

Từ hắn đi ra Vinh ký đại môn bắt đầu, trên đường dài lần thứ hai tiên hoạt đứng lên, lại phục lúc trước náo nhiệt phồn hoa, chính là không người nào dám tới trêu chọc đang tại nổi nóng Vinh ký tiểu thiếu gia.

Chỉ thấy hắn khập khiễng một mình duyên trường phố mà đi, bị này náo nhiệt phố cảnh sấn đến phá lệ cô tịch.

Khởi động máy ngày đầu tiên trận đầu tuồng, đến đây coi như kết thúc.

... ... ... ... ...

Trừ bỏ Bạch Trạm bên ngoài tất cả mọi người không nghĩ tới, Thi Thiên Thần góc đối sắc nắm chắc cư nhiên như thế tinh chuẩn.

Từ mới đầu lười nhác phong lưu, đến tại cửa hàng trong làm mưa làm gió, đến bị phụ thân trách đánh hoảng hốt chạy trốn, lại đến bị thẳng xích không bằng huynh trưởng khi mũi nhọn tạm liễm, cho đến cuối cùng, một cước đá hướng thạch đôn thiên giận động tác... Toàn bộ một cái rất sống động Vinh Thiên Tú.

Nếu như nói trước Thi Thiên Thần tại đại gia trong lòng ấn tượng là mang tư tiến tổ nam số 2, như vậy hiện tại đã xoát tân thành tuy rằng mang tư tiến tổ, nhưng là thực lực không tầm thường nam số 2.

Vừa có cùng đông đảo phối hợp diễn phối hợp đàn diễn, lại có cá nhân kịch một vai, cùng với lão diễn cốt đối thủ diễn, vẫn là sức dãn mười phần một màn, làm làm một cái lần đầu tiên khơi mào trọng yếu suất diễn tân nhân, lại là cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan đạo diễn lần đầu tiên hợp tác, Thi Thiên Thần lần này biểu diễn có thể nói gần tới mãn phân .

Như vậy khổng lồ phức tạp một tuồng kịch, không có khả năng một lần NG không có, nhưng có thể đuổi kịp trước giữa trưa chụp xong, đã xem như thuận lợi đến không thể tưởng tượng .

Trận đầu diễn thuận lợi, liền biểu thị mặt sau đều sẽ thuận lợi.

Tâm tình của mọi người đều phi thường khoái trá, trải qua tuồng vui này, mặt khác diễn viên nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt cũng không lại có mang khinh thị ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Sư huynh quá ngưu , quá tuyệt vời!" Hứa Hoàn cũng ở một bên nhìn xem nóng lòng muốn thử, không ngừng nhỏ giọng khen ngợi .

"Nếu như là ngươi, có thể làm được sao?" Bạch Trạm hỏi.

Hứa Hoàn mặt hưng phấn đỏ bừng , có chút ngại ngùng lắc đầu: "Ta không có kinh nghiệm."

Bạch Trạm sủng nịch nhìn hắn: "Kinh nghiệm là chậm rãi tích lũy , ta cho ngươi thân thỉnh nhân vật, nhưng là yêu cầu chờ cơ hội."

"Ân, ta tin tưởng ngươi, Bạch ca!"

Cơ hội là đột nhiên phủ xuống, một tuần sau, một cái diễn viên lâm thời có việc tới không được , không ra một cái tiểu nhân vật, vừa lúc tạp đến Hứa Hoàn trên đầu.

Hơn nữa này còn không phải giống nhau tiểu nhân vật, nó không chỉ có lời kịch, có tính danh, còn có đầy đặn nội dung vở kịch đi hướng.

Nhân vật kia là đại thiếu gia Vinh Thiên Cẩm bên người thư đồng, tên là cẩm thất, hắn từ nhỏ cùng đại thiếu gia sinh hoạt tại đồng thời, quan hệ vừa là chủ tớ lại tự huynh đệ, hắn cùng nhân vật chính một cùng trưởng thành, cuối cùng tại chấp hành mỗ thứ nhiệm vụ khi bị giết hại.

Cái này khởi điểm so Thi Thiên Thần lúc trước nhưng cao hơn.

Bọn họ nhặt cái đại lậu nhi.

Được đến tin tức này sau Hứa Hoàn thực hưng phấn, nhưng là Bạch Trạm lại ẩn ẩn lo lắng.

Hắn chưa từng thấy qua Hứa Hoàn diễn kịch, hắn không xác định hắn có thể hay không thuận lợi hoàn thành nhân vật kia, nhân vật kia có lẽ cũng không có quá nhiều suất diễn, nhưng là của hắn mỗi một lần lên sân khấu cơ hồ đều thôi động tình tiết tiến triển, tỷ như bởi vì hắn tồn tại, không học vấn không nghề nghiệp Vinh Thiên Tú tổng cảm thấy chính mình tại huynh trưởng trong lòng địa vị còn không bằng một cái gia phó; còn có, hắn bị Vinh Thiên Tú giáo huấn, chọc đến Vinh Thiên Cẩm lần đầu tiên đối cái này đệ đệ giận dữ... Cẩm thất là thúc hóa huynh đệ mâu thuẫn trọng yếu một hoàn, nếu như không có này đó nội dung vở kịch làm nền, như vậy Vinh Thiên Tú cuối cùng quyên tiền tư trốn liền không hề thuyết phục lực.

Như vậy một cái nhân vật, đối với một cái chưa từng có diễn quá diễn tân nhân đến nói, khó khăn quá lớn, nhưng là cơ hội không chờ người, bọn họ cũng không đủ thời gian đi chuẩn bị, Bạch Trạm chỉ có thể tận khả năng trợ giúp Hứa Hoàn lý giải nhân vật, chải vuốt nội dung vở kịch.

"Cho nên, cẩm thất nhân vật kia nói tốt diễn cũng không hảo điều giáo diễn." Thượng trang công phu, Bạch Trạm còn tại nắm chặt thời gian nói cho hắn diễn: "Ngươi nhớ kỹ, ngươi chỉ là một cái nhu thuận thư đồng, không cần khoa trương biểu tình cùng tứ chi ngôn ngữ, cùng ngươi đáp diễn đều là diễn viên chính, ngươi bị bọn họ đè nặng đều là thực bình thường , ngươi chỉ cần biểu diễn hảo chính mình kia bộ phận là đủ rồi."

Hứa Hoàn nghe được nửa hiểu nửa không hiểu, may mà hắn đã sớm xem qua toàn bộ kịch bản, tùy thời tại vi ngày nay làm chuẩn bị.

Hứa Hoàn tướng mạo thanh tú, khí chất thiên về nhu thuận, thượng quá trang sau, đại gia cùng khen ngợi, cũng khoe Hứa Hoàn hoá trang hảo, thượng kính, chờ sắm vai đại thiếu gia Chu Bác Diên đi ra, hai người đứng chung một chỗ, càng là tuyệt , hai người bọn họ, vừa từ y sức thượng khu phân ra chủ tớ cảm, lại tại thần thái khí độ thượng có huynh đệ tướng, ngược lại là phá lệ phù hợp kịch trung nhân vật đặt ra.

Bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần vừa lên tiếng bỗng nhiên nổi tiếng biểu hiện lệnh đại gia vào trước là chủ , cho nên đối với với cùng là Bạch Trạm thủ hạ một vị khác tân nhân cũng liền thập phần báo chỉ chờ mong.

Chính là đương chính thức bắt đầu quay phim khi, đại gia mới phát hiện này lại thật là một thuần tân nhân, phạm đều là trụ cột nhất sai lầm, bắt đầu quay phim còn không biết nên chạy đi đâu, đi ra camera phạm vi chính mình cũng không biết, hoặc là chính là tổng nhịn không được nhìn máy quay, trước mặt mặt hai điểm đều chú ý sau đó, lại quên từ .

Chỉnh chỉnh một cái buổi sáng, ngay tiếp theo diễn viên chính Chu Bác Diên đều đi theo bị không ngừng NG.

Lưu Tiểu Loan không yêu giáo huấn người, nhưng yêu nghiêm mặt, đương hắn nghiêm mặt khi, không khí phá lệ ngưng trọng, này vô hình lại cấp tân nhân Hứa Hoàn đã tạo thành càng sâu áp lực.

Cho tới trưa xuống dưới, một tuồng kịch đều không chụp xong, hiệu suất này, cùng trước một ngày Thi Thiên Thần sân nhà kém không là một điểm nửa điểm.

Mắt nhìn giữa trưa , đạo diễn tuyên bố tạm dừng, đại gia nên ăn cơm ăn cơm đi.

Hạ diễn đến, Hứa Hoàn gấp đến độ sắp khóc , đâu còn có tâm tư ăn cơm a, Bạch Trạm cũng thực không lời gì để nói, hắn gặp qua rất nhiều không có kinh nghiệm tân nhân, nhưng như vậy không thích hợp diễn kịch vẫn là đầu một cái, tuồng vui này kỳ thật thực dễ dàng, hắn hoàn toàn có thể giáo Hứa Hoàn vài cái tiểu kĩ xảo lừa dối quá quan, nhưng là mặt sau làm như thế nào?

Đại gia đều đi ăn cơm , Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Hoàn một mình giữ lại.

"Tiểu hoàn, ta nói nói mấy câu khả năng sẽ tương đối thẳng."

Hứa Hoàn cúi đầu, không hé răng, hắn đã ẩn ẩn minh bạch cái gì, tuy rằng mọi người xem tại Hoa Thành, nhìn tại Thi Thiên Thần trên mặt mũi không người nói quá lời nói nặng, nhưng cản trở tư vị lại rất khó chịu.

Bạch Trạm hít sâu vào một hơi, ngạnh quyết tâm đến: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi khả năng không thích hợp diễn kịch."

Nói xong, hắn bỏ qua một bên mặt, tận lực không nhìn tới đối phương biểu tình.

"Ta... Xin lỗi, Bạch ca, ta cho ngươi thất vọng rồi..." Hơn nửa ngày, Hứa Hoàn mới nhỏ giọng nói.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng hung hăng đau xót, hắn đỡ lấy Hứa Hoàn bả vai, nhu thanh đạo: "Ta không có thất vọng, ta chỉ là cảm thấy ngươi có thể thử đi mặt khác lộ tuyến... Chúng ta có thể từ tống nghệ bắt đầu, San San tỷ đề cập qua một cái tiết mục..."

"Không!" Hứa Hoàn đánh gãy: "Ta không cần đi! Ta chỉ là, còn không có tiến vào trạng thái, ta... Ta chỉ là yêu cầu nhiều một chút cơ hội, ta sẽ làm tốt !"

"Chính là..." Chính là, một người thích không thích hợp ăn chén cơm này, nhìn một tuồng kịch có thể nhìn ra, nếu biết rõ là sai, vì cái gì còn muốn miễn cưỡng chính mình miễn cưỡng người khác đâu.

Hứa Hoàn lúc này đã rơi lệ đầy mặt, tăng thêm xuất mồ hôi, trên mặt phấn hồ thành một mảnh, hắn nắm Bạch Trạm cánh tay lay động: "Bạch ca, ngươi lại làm ta thử xem được không? Không muốn đổi người, cầu ngươi !"

Ai...

Đối mặt Hứa Hoàn, Bạch Trạm rốt cuộc vẫn là làm không được hoàn toàn ngoan quyết tâm.

Cuối cùng, hắn thỏa hiệp : "Như vậy, ta trước cho ngươi giảng một chút, tuồng vui này..."

Chương 40: tiểu táo

Buổi chiều vẫn là chụp trận này, nghe nói sư đệ biểu hiện không tốt, Thi Thiên Thần cũng dọn ghế ngồi vào Bạch Trạm bên cạnh, nhưng là lúc này đây Hứa Hoàn biểu hiện đến cũng không tệ lắm, tuy rằng vẫn là chân tay co cóng, nhưng ít ra không lại thường xuyên ăn NG .

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn một hồi, liền nhẹ nhàng đặt câu hỏi: "Ngươi cho hắn khai tiểu táo ?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì a." Bạch Trạm sờ sờ cái mũi.

Tuồng vui này kỳ thật rất đơn giản, chính là cờ thưởng ôm một quyển thư từ sau hoa viên một đường đi đến thiếu gia thư phòng, trên đường trước sau đụng tới vài người, cờ thưởng yêu cầu nhất nhất cùng bọn họ chào hỏi, cuối cùng đem thư đưa đến đại thiếu gia Vinh Thiên Cẩm trên tay.

Thi Thiên Thần thấy hắn như vậy, trong lòng liền có sổ, "Một, nhị, tam, tứ, ngũ, lục, thất... Ngươi dạy hắn vừa đi một bên cúi đầu mặc sổ?"

Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc nhìn hắn một cái.

Thi Thiên Thần khinh miệt cười thanh: "Người này, vừa đi môi một bên còn tại động đâu! Chính là ngươi như vậy cũng không phải biện pháp a, không có khả năng tổng có thể lừa dối quá quan."

Thi Thiên Thần nói có đạo lý, Bạch Trạm làm sao không rõ?

Hứa Hoàn hiện tại không tính chân chính diễn kịch, hắn chính là tại làm bừa, vẫn là chính mình dạy hắn .

Hứa Hoàn làm tân nhân có hai vấn đề lớn, một cái là có máy quay đi theo hắn cũng không biết nên đi đường nào vậy , tại không thuận quải tiền đề hạ hắn thực dễ dàng xuất diễn, còn một vấn đề chính là... Đoạn đường này gặp được bất đồng người, muốn biểu hiện ra bất đồng thái độ, hắn là đại thiếu gia thư đồng, tại gia phó trong tính là địa vị tương đối cao , hắn không thể vẫn luôn sợ đầu sợ đuôi, gặp gỡ vẩy nước quét nhà tiểu nha hoàn, nhân gia muốn xưng hô hắn một tiếng cẩm thất ca ca, nhưng gặp gỡ đại quản gia, hắn lại muốn biết vâng lời hướng đối phương hành lễ — mà Hứa Hoàn lại nắm chắc không hảo trong lúc này chừng mực.

Trải qua buổi sáng quan sát, Bạch Trạm phát hiện ước chừng đi thập bước tả hữu liền gặp được một cái nha hoàn, lại đi bát cửu bước, lại đụng tới quản gia, hắn liền làm Bạch Trạm một bên cúi đầu đi đường một bên trong lòng mặc sổ, vừa có thể biểu hiện ra cẩn thận bộ dáng, có năng lực giảm bớt bên cạnh có máy quay đi theo khó chịu cảm, lại có chính là có thể trong lòng đều biết, đại khái đếm tới mấy mà bắt đầu điều chỉnh mặt bộ biểu tình, loại này học bằng cách nhớ ngốc phương pháp, cư nhiên thấu hiệu — ăn NG số lần quả nhiên so buổi sáng thiếu.

Thi Thiên Thần hừ lạnh nói: "Lưu đạo cũng không dễ gạt gẫm, ngày mai còn có diễn muốn chụp đâu, đến lúc đó ngươi lại muốn dạy hắn biện pháp gì? Muốn ta nói, hắn nếu không này khối liêu, sớm làm làm hắn chết tâm, đỡ phải chờ chụp một nửa mới cảm thấy không thích hợp, đến lúc đó thay đổi người đều đổi không !"

Thi Thiên Thần nói chính là đại lời nói thật, chính là nghĩ đến Hứa Hoàn hôm nay chảy nước mắt khẩn cầu chính mình bộ dáng, hắn lại vô pháp hoàn toàn ngoan quyết tâm.

Cuối cùng Thi Thiên Thần thở dài: "Ai, ngươi lại là như thế này, ngươi tổng là đối loại này nhỏ yếu tân nhân đặc biệt mềm lòng. Nhưng ta cũng là tân nhân a, chẳng lẽ là không đủ nhỏ yếu? Kích không nổi ngươi ý muốn bảo hộ có phải hay không?"

Bạch Trạm chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi cũng là ta làm lại người mang tới, nhưng là ngươi cùng hắn không giống, ngươi vốn là liền có thiên phú, vô luận ngoại hình hay là đối với biểu diễn hiểu được thượng, đều so với hắn cường, hiện tại lại có thể chịu được cực khổ , tiền đồ bất khả hạn lượng."

Thi Thiên Thần thấy quỷ dường như nhìn hắn: "Ngươi đột nhiên khen ta như vậy nhiều, ngươi là làm cái gì việc trái với lương tâm sao?"

Bạch Trạm phiên cái xem thường.

Đuối lý đảo không đến mức, chính là có chút chột dạ.

Một chén nước quả nhiên là đoan bất bình , nếu không bởi vì đối phương là Hứa Hoàn, hắn mới sẽ không dạy hắn làm bừa.

Hoa viên đưa thư một màn rốt cục quay phim hoàn thành, Bạch Trạm cũng đi theo hu khẩu trường khí, cảm giác so hắn bản thân chụp diễn còn mệt.

Thi Thiên Thần vẫn không mất cơ hội cơ chế nhạo Bạch Trạm: "Cửa ải này là qua, tiếp theo quan định làm như thế nào a?"

Nguyên bản hắn đối thêm mang một tân nhân sự canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng là nhiều ngần ấy thiên hạ đến, hắn cảm thấy cái này Hứa Hoàn căn bản không phải là đối thủ của hắn, liền tính Bạch Trạm cho hắn khai tiểu táo, còn không phải A Đấu không đường cứu chữa.

Bạch Trạm lau trán: "Ta còn chưa nghĩ ra "

Thi Thiên Thần cố ý nói: "Ta đều phải ghen tị."

Bạch Trạm tùy ý đáp: "A, yêu cầu thuận mao sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần thấu lại đây: "Yêu cầu thân thân ôm một cái cử cao cao!"

Bạch Trạm cười : "Kiếp sau đi. Chờ ta thác sinh cái hùng ."

Người này, thượng một giây còn cân nhắc hắn giống như thành thục hiểu chuyện , một giây sau lại biến tuổi đi học nhi đồng.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Thi Thiên Thần biến hóa phi thường làm hắn vui mừng.

Chẳng những không có xuất hiện trong tưởng tượng cùng sư đệ tranh giành tình nhân, hơn nữa tâm tư tất cả đều đặt ở công tác thượng,

Khả năng cũng là nghẹn một cỗ kính duyên cớ, hắn phi thường khát vọng đem nhân vật kia diễn hảo, vô luận bối lời kịch vẫn là nghiền ngẫm động thái đều thực tự giác, thường thường còn chủ động tìm Bạch Trạm tham thảo một ít càng sâu độ đồ vật.

Bởi vì có trước cường độ cao kẻ chạy cờ kiếp sống lót đế, hiện tại lượng công việc với hắn mà nói là có thể thừa nhận trình độ, tại một cái đoàn phim thường trú tổng so chạy ngược chạy xuôi muốn thoải mái nhiều lắm.

Nhưng chụp diễn dù sao cũng là vất vả sai sự, ngày đêm điên đảo không nói, còn muốn tùy thời đều trạng thái mãn cách.

Nhưng hiện tại chẳng sợ lại sáng sớm rời giường, hoặc là trực tiếp đêm diễn liên một túc hắn cũng không lại oán giận.

Hơn nữa hắn cùng đoàn phim những người khác ở chung đến cũng phi thường tốt, mà ngay cả lúc trước từng phóng nói không quen nhìn hắn trương lão gia tử đều ngẫu nhiên cùng hắn lao thượng hai câu, khả năng cái đó và kinh nghiệm của hắn có quan đi, dù sao làm Thi gia trưởng tử, kiến thức nhiều, lại có giáo dưỡng, tùy tiện nói cái gì đề hắn đều có thể đi theo tán gẫu hai câu — chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, thảo người khác thích là phi thường chuyện dễ dàng.

Như vậy vừa thấy, nghiêm túc đương diễn viên mấy cái này trong cuộc sống, Thi Thiên Thần tựa hồ biến đến càng thêm trơn bóng thông thấu , giống như hắn nguyên vốn là một khối mỹ chui, chính là thông qua thích hợp cắt cùng đánh bóng, càng thêm sặc sỡ loá mắt .

"Thiên Thần, " Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên nói: "Cám ơn ngươi."

Thi Thiên Thần mày thượng chọn: "Tạ ta cái gì?"

"Rất nhiều."

Thi Thiên Thần để sát vào đi một tí, dùng lẫn nhau tài năng nghe được âm lượng nói: "Miệng nói lời cảm tạ quá không thành ý, ta đều cho ngươi tích cóp đâu."

Gần gũi dưới, đối phương khí tức đột nhiên tới, Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên nhớ lại nụ hôn kia, thân thể một trận nóng lên, hắn ngại ngùng đem mặt xoay hướng nơi khác.

Xa xa là vội vội vàng vàng tràng công, đang tại an tĩnh bố trí mỗ một màn cảnh tượng, gần chỗ là chuyển động máy quay cùng theo dõi chặt chẽ giám thị bình đạo diễn, chính mình đường đệ đang tại làm bừa thức biểu diễn, mà chính mình, lại tại tiễu không thanh hồi vị một nụ hôn.

Thi Thiên Thần sát ngôn quan sắc, hỏi: "Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì đâu?"

Bạch Trạm tâm "Đông" nhảy dựng, quay đầu lại đáp: "Suy nghĩ buổi tối cho ngươi thêm cái chân gà."

Thi Thiên Thần không minh bạch đây là cái gì kịch bản, một khang nhu tình mật ý bị nhiễm thượng tương du vị, hắn liếm liếm môi, theo bản năng nói: "Ta đây muốn thịt kho tàu ."

"Hảo!" Bạch Trạm cười gật đầu.

Hắn mỉm cười, Thi Thiên Thần cũng cười theo, hắn nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương tươi cười, trong lòng không thể không suy nghĩ thời cổ chờ có gió lửa diễn chư hầu vi bác mỹ nhân mỉm cười, cái kia quân vương đại để chính là chính mình hiện tại tâm tình đi.

Bên kia Hứa Hoàn rốt cục kết thúc một màn này quay phim, bị kích động triều bên này chạy tới, vừa vặn bắt kịp một màn này.

Nhìn đến Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần cười đến như vậy vui vẻ, hắn trước sợ run một chút, lập tức liền điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, nhẹ khẽ đi tới phụ cận, đối Bạch Trạm nói: "Đạo diễn nói ta so buổi sáng có tiến bộ."

"A, hảo." Bạch Trạm vội vàng chính sắc ngồi vững vàng: "Một hồi diễn cũng bị đánh, ngươi chuẩn bị tốt sao?"

Tại Hứa Hoàn trước mặt, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được đem chính mình cho rằng đối phương huynh trưởng.

Hắn tiểu biến hóa, Thi Thiên Thần cũng xem ở trong mắt, mới vừa rồi còn sáng ngời ánh mắt, giờ phút này không từ một chốc.

Này đó gợn sóng cảm xúc, chỉ có Hứa Hoàn không thể nào phát hiện, hắn ngại ngùng nắm nắm tóc: "Nói thật, ta tình nguyện bị đánh, bị đánh hảo diễn, chỉ cần kêu đau là đến nơi."

"Ai, không tư tiến thủ..." Bạch Trạm giả vờ giận phiên cái xem thường.

Hứa Hoàn thè lưỡi, một bộ khiêm tốn thụ giáo bộ dáng tại Bạch Trạm bên kia ngồi xuống.

Thi Thiên Thần đứng dậy: "Ta đi thượng trang , một hồi thấy."

Buổi chiều diễn quả nhiên càng hảo quá một ít, cẩm thất bị Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn Vinh Thiên Tú tìm tra giáo huấn, làm hắn bị đánh đòn, Hứa Hoàn chỉ cần hướng trên ghế dài một nằm úp sấp, ai ai kêu đau là đủ rồi.

Bạch Trạm thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, càng phát ra cảm thấy Hứa Hoàn không là diễn kịch liêu, ngay cả trời cho không đủ, thái độ cũng nên thành khẩn, quả thật bị đánh diễn chỉ cần nằm úp sấp kêu đau liền hảo, nhưng ngươi là tại bị đánh, nghiêm tử khởi nghiêm tử lạc, nhấp nhô ngươi thân thể phải là buộc chặt , bởi vì ngươi đau, thân thể của ngươi tại nghênh đón giã, hơn nữa không biết này giã khi nào mới có thể ngừng nghỉ, mà không phải thật sẽ chết ngư giống nhau quán .

Nếu còn muốn chạy diễn kịch con đường này, đối mặt mỗi một đoạn chi tiết đều nên có yêu cầu, nhưng liền thành khẩn điểm này, Hứa Hoàn còn không bằng Vu Hỏa Hỏa.

Nếu lại dung túng hắn như vậy đi xuống, thực tế là hại hắn.

Chính mình dù có trăm ngàn cái có thể làm cho hắn quá quan bí quyết, chẳng lẽ hắn còn có thể vẫn luôn dựa này đó đi xuống đi? Bí quyết không là vạn năng , luôn có vạch trần một ngày.

Vẫn là câu nói kia, nếu cảm thấy con đường này vất vả, kia liền đổi một con đường, hắn không rõ Hứa Hoàn vi sao như thế chấp nhất với diễn kịch, nếu như là tưởng trở thành minh tinh, không thể không có những phương pháp khác, có Hoa Thành này tòa đại dựa núi, cọ cái tống nghệ hoặc chụp mấy cái quảng cáo đều là thực nhẹ nhàng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng phương thức.

Đêm đó, Bạch Trạm một mình đi tìm Hứa Hoàn.

Hứa Hoàn mở cửa khi trong tay còn cầm kịch bản, "Bạch ca?" Nhìn đến Bạch Trạm hắn cũng không ngoài ý muốn, hắn đã ngầm thừa nhận đối phương là tới trợ giúp chính mình .

Bạch Trạm biểu tình nghiêm túc, chỉ chỉ ghế dựa: "Ngồi xuống, ta với ngươi nói chuyện."

"..." Hứa Hoàn ngoan ngoãn tại ghế trên ngồi xuống.

Bạch Trạm cũng ở trước mặt hắn ngồi vào chỗ của mình, "Hôm nay cảm giác thế nào? Mệt không?"

"Có một chút."

"Còn có những thứ khác cảm tưởng sao?"

Hứa Hoàn ý thức được cái gì, ngón tay nắm chặt kịch bản, nhìn chằm chằm chính tiền phương địa phương mặt, từng câu từng chữ đáp: "Ta biết ta biểu hiện đến không tốt, nhưng là ta sẽ cố gắng , ta... Ta cảm thấy lại cho ta một chút thời gian, ta sẽ diễn hảo cái nhân vật kia."

"Có một số việc không là chỉ dựa vào cố gắng có thể đi ." Bạch Trạm nói: "Ta biết ngươi là dụng công hài tử, nhưng là có chút sự là muốn nhìn trời cho ."

Hứa Hoàn vội vàng biện giải: "Không là có câu gọi quen tay hay việc sao? Chỉ cần ta nhiều lần luyện nhiều lần luyện, tổng sẽ làm tốt ."

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Chính là không có nhiều như vậy cơ hội cho ngươi nhiều lần luyện."

Hắn nói tiếp: "Ngươi hôm nay cũng nhìn thấy, nhập kính chính là một mình ngươi, nhưng ở máy quay lục không đến địa phương, có bao nhiêu người ở bên cạnh phối hợp, có người phụ trách đánh quang, có người phụ trách bố quang, nếu như là đồng kỳ thu âm, còn phải có người ở bên cạnh thu âm, toàn trường tất cả mọi người đến giữ yên lặng, càng miễn bàn có đặc biệt lúc cần phải, máy quạt gió, sái thủy cơ, băng khô cơ, các loại thế thân đều tùy thời chờ , này vẫn chỉ là cá nhân diễn, nếu như là đại trường hợp, tỷ như Thiên Thần trận đầu diễn, nhiều như vậy diễn viên tại phối hợp, mỗi người đều thực vất vả.

Một mình ngươi ăn NG, là bọn hắn toàn bộ người tại cùng ngươi làm lại.

Đây là một hạng yêu cầu hợp mưu hợp sức ngành nghề, không có nhiều như vậy cơ hội cho ngươi nhiều lần luyện tập, không ngừng NG kết quả không chỉ là tiêu hao đoàn phim tài chính, còn có rất nhiều vô hình nhân lực, tài lực... Tỷ như những cái đó ngươi nhìn không tới giai đoạn trước đầu nhập, từ sáng tác kịch bản đến đưa thẩm, đến nhiều lần sửa chữa lại đưa thẩm, kéo tài trợ, làm tuyên truyền, mao phiến đi ra muốn hậu kỳ chế tác, cắt nối biên tập, phối âm, phiến đầu phiến đuôi khúc, hậu kỳ tuyên truyền, tìm hợp tác mở rộng... Chụp diễn chính là như vậy bề bộn công trình, một mình ngươi biểu diễn không hảo, tha chính là bọn họ toàn bộ người chân sau.

Chúng ta làm diễn viên , phải làm chính là diễn hảo nhân vật kia, không cô phụ người nhiều như vậy vất vả.

Hôm nay là lỗi của ta, không có quyết định thật nhanh phủ định ngươi, ngược lại giúp ngươi làm bừa, như vậy là không đúng."

"Chính là, chính là buổi chiều diễn liền không lại ăn nhiều như vậy NG a..." Hứa Hoàn cúi đầu, bả vai nặng nề , giống như bị Bạch Trạm nói ép tới nâng không đứng dậy: "Ngươi như thế nào liền như vậy võ đoán đâu, tại sao có thể chỉ bằng một ngày biểu hiện liền phủ định ta đâu?"

Bởi vì ta là Hứa Bội a, ta chẳng những hiểu biết biểu diễn, cũng hiểu biết ngươi, ngươi có thể làm tới trình độ nào trong lòng ta còn chưa tính sao?

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, tâm tình cũng thực phức tạp.

Ngữ khí của hắn càng thêm hòa hoãn, quả thực là tại hống an ủi : "Nếu mặc kệ như vậy đi xuống, mặt sau chỉ biết càng ngày càng khó, tiểu hoàn, đến lúc đó thay đổi người cũng không kịp , khi đó ngươi áp lực sẽ càng đại, đến lúc đó mỗi người đều sẽ đối với ngươi bất mãn, hôm nay buổi sáng cảm giác ngươi còn muốn lại lặp lại sao? Ta mang ngươi đến đoàn phim đúng là muốn cho ngươi biểu diễn nhập nhập môn, chúng ta trước từ tiểu nhân vật bắt đầu, nhưng là nhân vật kia cũng không tiểu, đưa cho ngươi áp lực quá lớn, như vậy, ta cùng đạo diễn bàn bạc, thừa dịp ngươi diễn còn không nhiều lắm, nhanh chóng thay đổi người còn kịp, sau đó chúng ta lại chờ cơ hội..."

"Ta không! !" Hứa Hoàn đại thanh đạo: "Ngươi gạt ta! Cơ hội này khó như vậy đến, vì cái gì không cho ta diễn! ? Ngươi có phải hay không sợ Thi Thiên Thần bị đoạt nổi bật?"

Bạch Trạm ngơ ngẩn: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ngươi cùng hắn vui vẻ cười nói , ta đều thấy được, các ngươi là không là đang chê cười ta? Có phải hay không hắn nói cho ngươi cái gì? Rõ ràng ngươi buổi sáng còn tại giúp ta, như thế nào cùng hắn tán gẫu xong cứ như vậy ? !"

Bạch Trạm không nghĩ tới Hứa Hoàn sẽ nghĩ tới này cấp trên, sắc mặt một chút lãnh xuống dưới: "Tiểu hoàn, ngươi biết mình đang nói cái gì không?"

"San San tỷ nói làm ta nghe lời ngươi nói, ta đều làm được a, chính là ngươi như thế nào có thể như vậy bất công đâu!" Như là tích úc rất nhiều bất mãn, Hứa Hoàn hiện tại một hơi đều nói ra , "Ngươi rõ ràng chính là càng thích hắn, cho nên ngươi nơi chốn xem ta không vừa mắt!"

Bạch Trạm đứng lên: "Tiểu hoàn, ngươi chính mình hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút ta hôm nay nói nói, cũng suy nghĩ một chút ngươi chính mình nói nói."

Hứa Hoàn cũng đứng lên, một bước gọi được trước mặt hắn: "Bạch ca! Ngươi đi đâu? ! Ngươi muốn tìm đạo diễn san ta diễn sao?" Hắn bắt lấy Bạch Trạm cánh tay: "Biệt, đừng đi! Ta... Ta nói không lựa từ , xin lỗi!"

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn chộp vào chính mình cánh tay thượng tay, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi... Vẫn là như vậy, thừa nhận sai lầm thật nhanh, nhưng thực tế trong lòng cũng không phục."

"Ách?" Hứa Hoàn sợ run một chút, lời này... Rất quen thuộc tất.

"Ta..." Hắn có chút mê hoặc nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Ngươi cho là ngươi thực hiểu biết ta sao? Làm sao ngươi biết trong lòng ta không phục?"

Bạch Trạm không để ý tới hắn, chính là mở cửa chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

Hứa Hoàn kéo không ngừng hắn, môn lại mở hắn không dám la lối nữa, gấp đến độ chỉ có thể lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi: "Ngươi biệt cho là mình có bao nhiêu giỏi lắm, bất quá là cái người đại diện, ngươi cho là ngươi đem Thi Thiên Thần nâng đỏ hắn sẽ nhớ kỹ ngươi hảo sao? Bạch ca, ta xem ngươi diễn kịch hẳn là cũng rất không tồi, làm chi chỉ đương cái người đại diện đâu?"

Bạch Trạm quay đầu lại: "Tiểu tử kia, ngươi chừng nào thì học được châm ngòi ly gián ?"

Hứa Hoàn cắn môi ngập ngừng nói: "Bạch ca, ngươi nâng ta đi, ta đỏ về sau khẳng định không quên bản."

"Tưởng hồng, có rất nhiều loại phương pháp, không nhất định nhất định phải diễn kịch ." Nói xong, Bạch Trạm cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Chương 41: vòng hào quang

Vãn một chút thời điểm, Bạch Trạm điều chỉnh cảm xúc, kiên trì xao hưởng đạo diễn cửa phòng.

Là Chu Bác Diên mở cửa, tâm tình giống như thực hảo, nhìn thấy Bạch Trạm còn trước đại kinh tiểu quái một chút: "Ngươi không phải cái này biểu tình, khiến cho như là đến bị quy tắc ngầm nhất dạng "

"A?"

Chu Bác Diên chỉa chỉa hắn: "Sắc mặt của ngươi, thực khó coi."

"Biệt tại cửa nhà hồ nháo." Lưu Tiểu Loan thanh âm từ trong phòng truyền tới.

Bạch Trạm triều Chu Bác Diên vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu: "Có chút việc tìm lưu đạo, có được hay không?"

"Phương tiện!" Chu Bác Diên thoải mái hào phóng tránh ra, ý bảo Bạch Trạm có thể đi vào.

"Lưu đạo, ta là tới cùng ngài giải thích ." Bạch Trạm vừa vào nhà liền trực tiếp nêu ý chính.

"Có ý tứ gì?" Lưu Tiểu Loan nửa ngồi ở trên giường, xuyên ở nhà quần áo trong, đội kính mắt, trong tay nâng Ipad, bên cạnh còn khai laptop.

"Hứa Hoàn, cũng chính là hôm nay sắm vai cẩm thất đứa bé kia, là ta mang tân nhân, ngay từ đầu là muốn giúp hắn tranh thủ một cái tiểu nhân vật, làm hắn nhập môn, nhưng là thông qua hôm nay biểu hiện..."

Lưu Tiểu Loan phất phất tay: "Nói thẳng trọng điểm."

"Ta nghĩ nếu có thể nói, cẩm thất nhân vật kia hy vọng ngài có thể thay đổi người đến diễn."

"A? !" Chu Bác Diên kêu sợ hãi một tiếng, xem hắn lại nhìn xem Lưu Tiểu Loan: "Ngươi cùng hắn cái gì cừu cái gì oán?" Hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cánh tay khửu tay như vậy ra bên ngoài quải người đại diện.

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Không cừu không oán, ta chỉ là lo lắng hắn đem đoàn phim tiến độ kéo suy sụp, nhân vật kia với hắn mà nói quá mức miễn cưỡng."

Lưu Tiểu Loan nhìn Bạch Trạm, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nghiêm túc nhìn chăm chú người thanh niên này: "Ta còn lần đầu tiên gặp được ngươi như vậy người đại diện, chỉ có ngại nhân vật tiểu nhân, còn có ngại nhân vật đại ."

Hắn làm tổng đạo diễn, nhìn diễn viên ánh mắt chỉ có thể càng chuẩn, hắn buổi sáng liền nhìn ra cái kia Hứa Hoàn không thích hợp diễn kịch, nhưng ngại với các phương diện nguyên nhân, hắn tính toán chờ một chút nhìn, vốn là thấy hắn buổi chiều có chút ngộ đạo ý tứ còn rất cao hứng, nhưng là thứ hai mạc quay phim lại không quá tẫn như nhân ý, kỳ thật hắn cũng đang lo lắng muốn hay không thay đổi người, nhưng là cái này họ Bạch người đại diện cư nhiên chủ động tới cửa đề xuất thay đổi người.

Bạch Trạm ngại ngùng nói: "Nhiều đại bát trang nhiều ít thủy, hắn hiện tại quả thật không cái kia năng lực."

"Ngươi xác định thật không có mặt khác nguyên nhân? Nếu như là công ty của các ngươi nội đấu, cũng không nên lấy ta làm thương ( súng ) sử."

Bạch Trạm nhìn Lưu Tiểu Loan hai mắt: "Ta vừa rồi đã thông báo quá hắn , liền là bởi vì hắn hiện tại vô pháp đảm nhiệm nhân vật kia, tuyệt đối không có mặt khác nguyên nhân."

Lưu Tiểu Loan chần chờ gật gật đầu: "Ý kiến của ngươi, ta sẽ cùng từ giai thương lượng một chút."

Từ giai chính là phó đạo diễn, tiểu nhân vật sàng chọn đều từ hắn phụ trách.

"Ngại ngùng, cho ngài thêm phiền toái." Lúc gần đi, Bạch Trạm lần thứ hai giải thích.

"Ai." Lưu Tiểu Loan gọi lại hắn, "Thứ ta nói thẳng a, ngươi cái này người đại diện không sao chuyên nghiệp, dẫn hắn xuất đầu chính là ngươi bản chức công tác, ngươi đây không phải là suất cơm của hắn bát sao?"

Khó được Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng hắn giảng dài như vậy câu, Bạch Trạm đều có điểm thụ sủng nhược kinh .

"Kia cũng không có biện pháp a, cũng không thể bởi vì hắn chậm trễ sở hữu người a."

Lưu Tiểu Loan nhìn hắn một hồi, cười : "Về sau ta muốn là khai kinh tế công ty khẳng định thỉnh ngươi đảm đương cao quản."

Bạch Trạm triều hắn chắp tay: "Tạ bệ hạ nâng đỡ."

Chu Bác Diên đem Bạch Trạm đưa đến ngoài cửa, đóng cửa lại sau, hắn lại một lần nữa cảm thán: "Ai, chỉ sợ cái kia tân nhân muốn hận tử hắn nha."

Ngẩng đầu đã thấy Lưu Tiểu Loan lại nhìn chằm chằm mỗ cái không xuất phát lăng.

"Ngươi như thế nào nha?" Chu Bác Diên tò mò đi qua.

"Ta dù sao cũng phải hắn..." Lưu Tiểu Loan mày dần dần nhăn lại, lại suy tư một chút, cười cười: "Không có việc gì."

"Hắn? Ai a?" Chu Bác Diên mẫn cảm nhìn xem cửa nhà: "Bạch Trạm?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan khép lại laptop: "Không có, không có việc gì, chính là đột nhiên nhớ tới một cái cố nhân."

... ... ...

Ngày hôm sau quả thực không có an bài Hứa Hoàn suất diễn, người sau này mới ý thức tới Bạch Trạm ngày hôm qua nói là sự thật, không là hù dọa hắn , hắn thật sự muốn cho đạo diễn thay đổi rụng chính mình!

Sáng sớm, hắn lãnh mắt thấy mặt khác diễn viên từ sáng sớm bắt đầu bận rộn, bối từ bối từ, thượng trang thượng trang, chỉ có chính mình, lại muốn giống lúc trước nhất dạng làm một viên gạch — làm nghệ nhân, vừa không có nhất nghệ tinh, lại không có diễn nhưng diễn, thì phải là nào có yêu cầu hướng đâu dọn, tại phim trường đãi ngộ cũng không liền cùng bình thường nhất tràng công nhất dạng.

Hôm nay lại là một hồi tuồng, vinh thị huynh đệ bên đường phát sinh xung đột, nguyên bản cẩm thất cũng ở bên cạnh khuyên can, nhưng vì vậy nhân vật ở trong này không là phi xuất hiện không thể, tống hợp ngày hôm qua Bạch Trạm đề nghị, Lưu Tiểu Loan trước hết tạm thời đem nhân vật kia bỏ đi .

Trận này yêu cầu rất nhiều đàn diễn tham dự, đến xây dựng xuất xem náo nhiệt bầu không khí, cho nên toàn đoàn phim cao thấp đều tại hối hả, tạo cảnh , bố quang , đàn diễn điều hành, hiện trường đem khống... Cơ hồ không có người nhàn rỗi, Hứa Hoàn nhìn đến Bạch Trạm khi, người sau đang tại giúp Thi Thiên Thần đáp diễn, hắn tạm thời phẫn Vinh Thiên Cẩm, đối Thi Thiên Thần đầu tiên là giáo huấn lại là ra tay, hai người trong khoảng thời gian này hình thành ăn ý không là cái , ngươi tới ta đi, khi cũng không thật sự hạ nặng tay, nhưng nhìn qua lại giống thật đánh dường như, một đoạn xung đột diễn luyện được rất là thông thuận.

Kịch vụ đi ngang qua bọn họ khi còn trêu ghẹo một câu: "Bạch lão sư, ngươi chính mình đều có thể xuất đạo nha!"

Bạch Trạm khiêm tốn lắc đầu, một giọt hãn từ đuôi lông mày trợt xuống, Thi Thiên Thần động tác tự nhiên vi này phất đi.

Một màn này dừng ở Hứa Hoàn trong mắt, lại là một màn kích thích người hình ảnh.

Bạch Trạm lúc này cũng nhìn đến Hứa Hoàn , đang tưởng ra tiếng gọi hắn, người sau lại căm giận trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu chạy mất.

Bạch Trạm ở trong lòng thở dài, nghĩ đến đối phương tối hôm qua cực đoan cố chấp bộ dáng, hắn quyết định vẫn là xử lý lạnh tuyệt vời, lấy chính mình hiện tại lập trường, vừa vô pháp bản hạ mặt đến lấy Hứa Bội thân phận giáo huấn hắn, cũng vô pháp đưa đại gia ích lợi với không để ý hoàn toàn thuận ý của hắn.

Dù sao hắn cũng không phải tiểu hài tử , tổng sẽ có tỉnh táo lại thời điểm.

Kết quả này cả ngày hắn đều không phát hiện Hứa Hoàn bóng người, điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ lớn như vậy, nói vậy hắn vi trốn mình bất định đi đâu đi dạo đi.

Kết quả hơi muộn chút thời điểm, Bạch Trạm đều phải trên giường ngủ, di động lại vang lên đến, hắn cầm lấy di động vừa nhìn thấy điện báo biểu hiện liền sửng sốt.

Điện báo người cư nhiên là La Văn Đông!

Hoa Thành đương gia người chi nhất, đỉnh đầu đại Boss, hắn như thế nào sẽ gọi điện thoại cho mình? !

Tuy rằng Bạch Trạm xuất phát từ thói quen tại di động mới trong tồn La Văn Đông điện thoại, điện báo biểu hiện còn thiết trí thành nguyên lai nick name, lão La, chính là này lão La phi bỉ lão La, hiện tại lão La là sẽ không gọi điện thoại cho mình , đừng nói điện thoại , liên bằng hữu vòng đều không mở ra.

Hắn tìm ta... Là có chuyện gì?

Bạch Trạm đầy cõi lòng nghi hoặc đè xuống tiếp nghe kiện.

Không nghĩ tới thẳng mặt liền nghênh đón mắng một chập.

La Văn Đông mắng chửi người là rất cao côn , hắn không nói thô tục, nhưng khí thế không giảm.

Hắn hỏi trước: "Bạch Trạm?"

"Ân, la tổng?" Không đợi hắn âm cuối hạ xuống, đối phương mà bắt đầu bắn liên hồi lên tiếng, giống như ngay từ đầu kêu tên của hắn chỉ vì xác định chính mình không mắng sai người.

"Hứa Hoàn giao cho ngươi dẫn ta vốn là yên tâm , nhưng là ngươi trước lấy hắn đương trường công dùng, làm hắn ăn không ngồi chờ, hiện tại thật vất vả chờ đến một cái nhân vật ngươi làm đạo diễn thay đổi người? Ngươi an đến cái gì tâm? Hắn là Hứa Bội đường đệ ngươi có biết hay không? Công ty đem hắn giao cho ngươi là nhiều đại tín nhiệm ngươi có biết hay không? Vẫn là nói ngươi quang nghĩ mang hồng Thi Thiên Thần những người khác liền mặc kệ? Ta không nghĩ lại từ người khác nơi đó nghe được ngươi ngược đãi tin tức của hắn, nên làm như thế nào trong lòng của ngươi rõ ràng! Ân? Nghe đến không có?"

Thảo...

Bạch Trạm một ngữ bất phát quải rớt điện thoại.

Ta ngược đãi hắn? ! Ngươi đâu con mắt nhìn thấy ta ngược đãi hắn ! ? Đó là ta đường đệ ta có thể ngược đãi hắn? !

Hắn bản thân diễn đến cùng thỉ nhất dạng, bị đánh cũng sẽ không băng mông, còn trách ta làm đạo diễn thay đổi người? Nếu không đạo diễn cũng hiểu được hắn không được có thể như vậy thống khoái nghe ta nói đổi liền đổi? Ta là đầu tư thương vẫn là xuất phẩm người a? ?

Bạch Trạm một bụng oan khuất chỉ có thể nghẹn , tức giận đến chỉ có thể đối di động liên làm vài cái bất nhã thủ thế.

Là ai cáo mật? Còn cần nghĩ sao? Là Hứa Hoàn không chạy!

Hắn dồn khí đan điền, lập tức liền muốn đi tìm Hứa Hoàn vấn tội, hỏi một chút hắn chính mình rốt cuộc đâu ngược đãi hắn , làm hắn đương trường công có cái gì không ổn? Cùng với có phải hay không cho rằng chỉ cần có lão La làm dựa núi chính mình chỉ sợ !

Nhưng là nơi tay gặp phải môn đem một khắc, lý trí đúng lúc thu hồi — hắn vẫn không thể cùng Hứa Hoàn nháo phiên, cùng Hứa Hoàn nháo phiên tương đương chính là cùng lão La nháo phiên, chính là cùng Hoa Thành nháo phiên! Hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần tài nguyên đại bộ phận đều dựa vào Hoa Thành tới.

Tỉnh táo lại sau đó, Bạch Trạm nghĩ thông suốt , hắn đem việc này thị làm một cái tiểu nhạc đệm, là Hứa Hoàn còn ấu trĩ biểu hiện, hắn vừa mới xuất vườn trường, khả năng còn tưởng rằng cáo lão sư là hữu hiệu nhất giải quyết phân tranh thủ đoạn.

Hơn nữa Hứa Hoàn lại như thế nào đùa giỡn tiểu thông minh rối rắm, đó cũng là hắn thân thích, hắn còn có thể thật sự cùng hắn chế khí sao?

Có lẽ qua đêm nay, đứa bé kia cũng suy nghĩ cẩn thận , đến lúc đó lại cùng hắn nói không muộn.

Ngày hôm sau, giống như thường ngày đi nhà ăn ăn điểm tâm, sau đó mang theo gấp y đi vào phim trường, quan sát một chút hôm nay bố cảnh, lại lấy điện thoại di động ra cấp trợ lý cắt cử sai sự, trợ lý tiểu từ là Điền San San cho quyền hắn dùng người, trong khoảng thời gian này phối hợp đến đã thực thông thuận, nhưng là tiểu từ lại đột nhiên nhắc tới biệt : "Bạch ca, ngươi xem tin tức sao?"

"Cái gì?"

"Chính là... Cái kia..." Tiểu từ tại trong điện thoại ấp a ấp úng, Bạch Trạm có chút không kiên nhẫn, đúng lúc này, Thi Thiên Thần từ cái kia bị lâm thời làm phòng hóa trang vật kiến trúc bên trong đi ra đến, nhìn đến hắn cũng là vẻ mặt nói ra suy nghĩ của mình bộ dáng, kết hợp điện thoại đầu kia tiểu từ ngữ khí, Bạch Trạm lúc này mới nhận thấy được người chung quanh nhìn về phía ánh mắt của mình có chút cổ quái.

"Rốt cuộc phát sinh chuyện gì ?" Hắn cử di động hỏi, vừa là hỏi trong điện thoại tiểu từ, cũng là hỏi Thi Thiên Thần.

Hai bên đồng thời trả lời hắn.

Thi Thiên Thần biểu tình khó có thể miêu tả: "Hứa Hoàn là Hứa Bội đường đệ?"

Tiểu từ nói: "Hứa Hoàn mở cái hội chiêu đãi ký giả..."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Bạch Trạm theo bản năng cúp điện thoại.

Thi Thiên Thần đứng ở trước mặt hắn: "Chuyện này, ngươi đã sớm biết, vì cái gì muốn giấu ta?"

Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng chỉnh hợp đã biết tài nguyên: "Hắn bản thân công bố ? Trừ bỏ cái này còn nói cái gì ?"

Thi Thiên Thần rủ mắt thấy hướng Bạch Trạm di động, "Ngươi chính mình xoát một chút Weibo."

Nguyên lai trừ bỏ hướng La Văn Đông cáo trạng còn để lại chuẩn bị ở sau, nguyên lai ngày hôm qua cả ngày không gặp người là đi làm sự tình, thực hảo, thực hảo, trước cấp lão bản cáo trạng, lại chỉnh hợp dư luận tạo áp lực...

Tiểu từ nói chuyện không khỏi có khoa trương thành phần, nói là "Hội chiêu đãi ký giả", kỳ thật chính là đơn phương tập hợp vài cái tại điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ hàng năm cắm điểm phóng viên cho bọn hắn bạo cái liêu, hơn nữa là một cái mãnh liêu.

"Hứa Bội đường đệ muốn vào giới diễn nghệ, lại tao vô lương kinh tế ức hiếp?" Bạch Trạm thì thầm: "Như thế nào, cái này vô lương kinh tế là ta sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần ôm cánh tay, nhìn không ra hỉ giận: "Ta cũng thượng tin tức , nói hai ta kết phường chèn ép tân nhân, hành vi quả thực có thể so với diễn bá."

Bạch Trạm nhanh chóng đọc nhanh như gió nhìn đi xuống, càng xem càng sinh khí, văn chương còn có xứng đồ, là Hứa Hoàn trước hai ngày tại tổ trong hỗ trợ ảnh chụp, còn có hắn phẫn thượng cẩm thất giả dạng bộ dáng.

"Ta thật sự là coi thường hắn , rất có tâm a, văn hay tranh đẹp." Bạch Trạm thời gian này cũng không biết là nên may mắn Hứa Hoàn trưởng thành có tâm nhãn sẽ làm chuyện xấu, hay là nên khí hắn không hiểu chuyện không lương tâm cùng ngoại nhân đánh người trong nhà mặt.

"Hiện tại toàn đoàn phim người cũng biết , ta liền không rõ, ngươi rốt cuộc như thế nào đắc tội hắn ?"

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm đưa ánh mắt từ di động chuyển qua Thi Thiên Thần trên mặt: "Ta chính là... Làm đạo diễn đem nhân vật của hắn đổi đi."

"..." Thi Thiên Thần nhún vai, "Khó trách."

"Ai, từ từ! Thi Thiên Thần, ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi thật giống như không sinh khí đi? Như thế nào, biết hắn là Hứa Bội đường đệ, liền không nổi giận được ?"

Thi Thiên Thần cố tả hữu mà nói hắn: "Khí có ích lợi gì, chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể đánh hắn một trận?"

"Đánh? Lấy thân phận của hắn, ngươi không treo lên đến quỳ bái liền không tệ." Bạch Trạm cũng không biết như thế nào làm , một câu khí nói liền như vậy thốt ra.

Thi Thiên Thần xem hắn, trách mắng: "Ngươi biệt loạn giảng, ta cũng không phải biến thái."

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Liền ngươi kia một phòng áp-phích..." Nói đến đây, hắn đột nhiên câm mồm, hiện tại không là cãi nhau thời điểm, hắn hỏi Thi Thiên Thần: "Hắn ở đâu?"

Thi Thiên Thần chỉa chỉa phía sau: "Bên trong hoá trang đâu."

Bạch Trạm kinh: "Hôm nay có hắn diễn?"

Thi Thiên Thần bĩu môi: "Cái này mấu chốt thượng, đạo diễn đâu còn dám thay đổi người."

Bạch Trạm ma sau răng cấm gật gật đầu, triều phòng hóa trang đi đến.

Chương 42: cấp thái giám chết bầm

Gian phòng dựa cửa sổ, ánh sáng nhất sáng ngời vị trí ngồi nhưng không phải là Hứa Hoàn, hắn vừa mới bắt đầu thượng trang, một cái thợ trang điểm tại phía sau hắn thổi tóc, trên mặt của hắn mới vừa đánh cái đế, lông mày nhãn tuyến bóng ma đều còn chưa kịp hóa, chỉnh khuôn mặt phấn bạch phiến bạch , chỉ một đôi tròng mắt lượng đến kinh người.

Thấy Bạch Trạm tiến vào, hắn vẫn là kia phó nhu thuận bộ dáng, hô thanh: "Bạch ca."

Bạch Trạm xị mặt đến câu: "Biệt, ta không đảm đương nổi." Nói xong liền xách đem ghế dựa tại hắn tà đối diện ngồi xuống.

Hứa Hoàn ủy khuất rụt lui cổ, tầm mắt thu hồi đến, nhìn chằm chằm gần chỗ một chi hoá trang xoát.

Không khí rất là ngưng trọng, hai cái thợ trang điểm vừa thấy tình huống này lẫn nhau trao đổi cái ánh mắt, càng thêm tọa thực lời đồn.

"Tiểu hoàn, ngươi làn da thật hảo, ta cấp nhiều như vậy nghệ nhân hóa quá trang, đều không ngươi đáy hảo đâu." Hoá trang muội tử nói.

"Hắn hình dáng cũng hảo, không hổ là Hứa Bội đệ đệ, cái này gọi là không là người một nhà không tiến một nhà cửa!" Những lời này tận lực điểm cấp Bạch Trạm nghe .

Bạch Trạm vô tội sờ sờ cái mũi, hắn ngược lại là không nhìn ra Hứa Hoàn chỗ nào cùng chính mình giống nhau , hơn nữa hiện tại, hắn nhìn Hứa Hoàn thậm chí đều có điểm nhận không ra , này tâm cơ sâu nặng gia hỏa thật chính là mình nhìn lớn lên tiểu bạch thỏ Hứa Hoàn sao?

Thượng xong trang, hai cái cô nương thức thời đi ra ngoài, chỉ để lại Hứa Hoàn cùng Bạch Trạm hai người.

Bạch Trạm vẫn là không có mở miệng trước, hắn đảo muốn nhìn Hứa Hoàn tính toán như thế nào giải thích.

"Bạch ca." Hứa Hoàn nói, "Ta sẽ không hướng ngươi giải thích , bởi vì ta nói đều là lời nói thật."

Bạch Trạm ngược lại là có chút động dung: "Bao quát ngươi nói chúng ta chèn ép chuyện của ngươi sao?"

"Chẳng lẽ không có sao?" Hứa Hoàn nháy mắt mấy cái: "Làm ta người đại diện, lại muốn đạo diễn đổi đi ta nhân vật, hơn nữa tại ta đã bắt đầu quay phim sau đó."

"A, " Bạch Trạm cười , sau đó đứng lên: "Vậy được rồi."

Trong lòng hắn đã khí cực, nhưng hắn càng sinh khí càng sẽ không nhiều lời, cho dù đối phương là chính mình huyết thân, hắn cũng hiểu được việc này làm thật sự vớ vẩn.

Nếu chính là hướng La Văn Đông cáo trạng còn dễ nói, vậy coi như bên trong tranh cãi.

Nhưng hiện tại hắn đem truyền thông xả tiến vào, đem sự tình dương đi ra ngoài, hơn nữa còn là hư hư thật thật trộn lẫn cùng cùng một chỗ — chuyện này đã thoát ly nội đấu phạm trù .

Chính mình sở dĩ cùng hắn thành thật với nhau nói nhiều như vậy, đều là thật tâm vi hắn hảo, tưởng muốn thay đổi người cũng là xuất từ đối trước mắt hắn năng lực lo lắng, sợ hắn cuối cùng đi vào tiến thoái lưỡng nan hoàn cảnh, không nghĩ đến cùng lại bị chơi một tay âm .

Hắn Hứa Bội từ ảnh hơn hai mươi năm, lại bị nhà mình đường đệ hố .

"Ta là Hứa Bội đệ đệ, vuốt mặt phải nể mũi, ngươi không nên như vậy khó xử ta."

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, "Ngươi không tất lại bày ra đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng, ta không trộm ghi âm, ta cũng không phải đến khởi binh vấn tội . Ta chỉ là muốn đối với ngươi nói, ngươi đã đối nhân vật kia chấp niệm sâu như vậy, vậy liền hảo hảo hoàn thành nó." Cuối cùng, hắn lại nói: "Còn có, đừng lại đem ngươi là Hứa Bội đệ đệ lời như thế bắt tại bên miệng, nhiều hương cơm xào lâu cũng sẽ thối ."

"..."

Bạch Trạm không lại nhìn Hứa Hoàn, từ bên ngoài tướng môn đóng kỹ.

Tại nơi thang lầu cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan gặp nhau, hai người biểu tình đều không dễ nhìn lắm, Bạch Trạm mở miệng trước: "Xin lỗi, ta không quản hảo ta nghệ nhân, cấp đoàn phim thêm phiền toái."

Chính mình trước một ngày còn thề son thề sắt cùng người ta cam đoan, đề xuất thay đổi người tuyệt đối là xuất phát từ công tác suy tính, tuyệt không trộn lẫn cùng mặt khác loạn thất bát tao, không nghĩ tới vẽ mặt tới như vậy đột nhiên.

Hiện tại Lưu Tiểu Loan lần nữa bắt đầu dùng Hứa Hoàn, khẳng định cũng là bị dư luận hiếp bức.

"Ta đã sớm nói, ngươi như vậy không khác đánh hắn bát cơm, đây là hộ thực đâu."

Bạch Trạm cúi đầu, điểm ấy hắn cũng nghĩ đến quá, nhưng là hắn tại trong tiềm thức lấy đối phương đương "Người trong nhà" , hắn đối hắn thành thật với nhau, ăn ngay nói thật, đều là đặt ở Hứa Bội góc độ thượng, nhưng đối Hứa Hoàn đến nói, chính mình chẳng qua là một cái người đại diện, người đại diện tác dụng chính là giúp minh tinh tiếp công tác, giữ gìn bọn họ hình tượng, giúp bọn hắn tranh thủ cơ hội...

"Là ta sai, ta quá tích cực ." Bạch Trạm nói.

"Đang làm việc thượng tích cực kỳ thật là chuyện tốt, chính là ngươi phương pháp quá mức cực đoan , nhìn xem như thế nào dịu đi cùng hắn quan hệ đi." Lưu Tiểu Loan thái độ cùng những người khác đều không giống, đối với Hứa Hoàn đúng là Hứa Bội đệ đệ điểm này chỉ giữ vững vi diệu kinh ngạc, "Hai huynh đệ cũng thật không giống."

"Ách, ha hả." Bạch Trạm khô khốc phụ họa cười một chút.

Lưu Tiểu Loan lại nói tiếp: "Nếu như là Hứa Bội, hắn chỉ biết nỗ kính muốn đem nhân vật diễn hảo, mới sẽ không làm những cái đó đầu hỏng não bã." Hắn lần đầu tiên lực mời Hứa Bội biểu diễn nam nhân vật chính thời điểm, Hứa Bội tuổi cũng liền hiện tại Hứa Hoàn lớn như vậy, chính mình lúc ấy cũng còn trẻ, một bộ trên trời dưới đất duy lão tử nhất ngưu sức lực, nghiêm khắc đến không được, hiện tại ngẫm lại chính mình cũng rất phiền khi đó chính mình, biệt diễn viên hạ diễn đều ước gì cách hắn càng xa càng tốt, chỉ có Hứa Bội, đãi hắn liền tán gẫu nhân vật, tán gẫu nội dung vở kịch, tán gẫu chi tiết, có khi cho tới hợp ý , đêm hôm khuya khoắt còn muốn đi ra ngoài vừa uống rượu biên tán gẫu, bằng không cũng sẽ không truyền ra nhiều như vậy nhàm chán lời đồn.

"Khả năng cũng là bởi vì vi Hứa Bội không có chỗ dựa có thể dựa vào đi." Bạch Trạm thanh âm đem Lưu Tiểu Loan suy nghĩ tạm thời kéo hồi.

"A, dựa núi... Hoa Thành không phải sao?" Lưu Tiểu Loan theo bản năng đáp, "Cái kia La Văn Đông, không là từ trước đến nay hắn ở một chỗ sao."

"Lão... Lão La tổng a." Bạch Trạm nguy hiểm thật không trực tiếp gọi thành lão La, chính mình ngày đó còn treo điện thoại của hắn, không biết tại chính mình trở về trước có phải hay không cho nghỉ việc tín tới trước.

Lưu Tiểu Loan điểm căn yên: "Lần này La Văn Đông lại bắt đầu bao che cho con đi? Ngươi không cần nói với ta xin lỗi, ta minh bạch ."

"..." Nhìn chi kia yên tại đối phương ngón tay gian châm, Bạch Trạm theo bản năng đã nghĩ thấu đi qua đối cái hỏa, nhưng hắn chính là khắc chế cười khổ một chút.

Buổi chiều, Điền San San đến .

Nữ cường nhân hấp tấp xuất hiện tại đoàn phim, sau đó hấp tấp đem Bạch Trạm gọi vào một bên đơn nói, hiển nhiên nàng là trăm vội bên trong trừu khẩu tới, thời gian không nhiều lắm, liên tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống đều không nguyện ý, tựa vào một đổ bối người lùn tường hạ.

"Nói đi, xảy ra chuyện gì."

Bạch Trạm cũng không biết nên từ nơi này nói lên, hơn nữa hắn phỏng chừng Hứa Hoàn đã đã sớm cùng Điền San San nói qua , chính mình lại nói như thế nào, cũng không có nhiều đại thành tín.

"Chính là như vậy hồi sự bái, ngài chạy tới không phải là bởi vì này sự sao."

"Ta muốn nghe một chút ngươi nói như thế nào."

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm châm chước , "Là ta suy xét không chu toàn..." Hắn đem sự tình ngọn nguồn cùng chính mình cân nhắc đều nói cấp Điền San San.

Nghe xong, Điền San San điểm điếu thuốc: "Ta vẫn cảm thấy ngươi làm việc thực ổn trọng, nhìn ngươi thao tác Thi Thiên Thần đã cảm thấy ngươi làm việc đáng tin, như thế nào đến Hứa Hoàn ngươi đây liền để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt rồi đó?"

"..." Bạch Trạm dự đoán được nàng sẽ nói này đó, chỉ khiêm tốn cúi đầu.

"Vẫn là câu nói kia, ngươi là của hắn người đại diện, đem hắn an bài đến náo nhiệt chính là ngươi bản chức công tác, liền tính hắn không có diễn kịch trời cho, ngươi làm cũng quá võ đoán, hắn một cái còn không có xuất đạo tiểu hài tử, khẳng định không tiếp thụ được."

Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu: "Cho nên nên hướng người bên cạnh trên đầu hất nước bẩn? Liền ỷ vào hắn là Hứa Bội đệ đệ?"

Điền San San nhìn hắn, từng câu từng chữ nói: "Hắn thực thông minh, hắn hiểu biết như thế nào vì mình tranh thủ lớn nhất quyền lợi, hiểu biết như thế nào lợi dụng ưu thế của mình, chuyện này phương thức xử lý có lẽ là hắn cực đoan , nhưng là vấn đề trước xuất tại ngươi."

"Ngươi là đối hắn có ý kiến gì không?" Điền San San lại hỏi.

"Ta không có."

Điền San San đem yên ấn diệt: "Ngươi không chuyên nghiệp , Bạch Trạm, này không giống phong cách của ngươi."

"Ta giải thích."

Một lát sau, Điền San San lại hỏi: "Hắn diễn đích thực kém như vậy?"

Bạch Trạm không ra tiếng

Điền San San thở dài, "Ta là đem ngươi đương chính mình nhân tài đã chạy tới tự mình hiểu biết chuyện này , nghe nói ngươi treo La Văn Đông điện thoại."

Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu: "... Ta muốn bị xào sao?"

"Kia đảo không đến mức, ta trấn an hảo hắn mới đến , ngươi có biết hắn kỳ thật là thưởng thức ngươi , lấy thân phận của hắn sẽ đích thân điện thoại cho ngươi liền đủ để chứng minh điểm này, ta hy vọng bên này sau khi chấm dứt hảo hảo cùng hắn giải thích một chút, về phần nghiệp vụ thượng sai lầm, công khai kiểm điểm là trốn không thoát."

"Ta đi xem hắn diễn kịch, ở đâu cái lều?"

"Dân quốc thành cái kia đại lều..."

"ok."

Xem qua Hứa Hoàn diễn kịch Điền San San bước đi , trước khi đi còn cấp Hứa Hoàn để lại một trợ lý, Bạch Trạm suy đoán đó cũng là Hứa Hoàn yêu cầu , dù sao hắn hiện đang cùng mình tựa như người lạ , bên người không thể không có cá nhân.

Bạch Trạm đưa Điền San San đi sân bay, dọc theo đường đi Điền San San đều thực trầm mặc.

Bạch Trạm không biết nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng tám phần cùng buổi chiều nhìn Hứa Hoàn chụp diễn có quan, vị này tung hoành nghệ nhân giới nhiều năm đại tỷ đầu thụ kích thích .

Nàng xem hướng Bạch Trạm ánh mắt cũng không nhiều như vậy trách cứ ý tứ hàm xúc .

... ... ... ...

Thấy gió sử đà là đại đa số người thiên tính, trước một ngày còn vây quanh Thi Thiên Thần khen ngợi hắn tiền đồ vô lượng những người đó, hiện tại đã ngược lại tụ tại Hứa Hoàn bên người.

Hơn nữa liên Hoa Thành cao tầng đều bị kinh động , mọi người đều biết cái này còn không có xuất đạo tân nhân mặt mũi thực đại, hắn chẳng những là Hứa Bội đệ đệ, còn có Hoa Thành này tòa nhà cao cửa rộng vi hắn chỗ dựa, cho dù hắn vẫn như cũ diễn giống như đà thỉ, hại đại gia cùng hắn đồng thời thường xuyên làm lại, nhưng ai còn dám có ý kiến?

Nhưng chậm rãi, tại Hứa Hoàn sức diễn cẩm thất ngày thứ bảy, đoàn phim nội không khí càng ngày càng không xong, hắn tha chậm toàn bộ đoàn phim tiến độ, đã một tuần, cẩm thất suất diễn còn có rất nhiều, hắn một ngày liên một hồi đều quá đến thực khó, như vậy tính toán xuống dưới, sở hữu người đương kỳ cũng phải bị đến trễ.

Diễn viên tại một cái đoàn phim ngốc bao lâu thời gian đều cũng có kế hoạch , càng là đang "Hot" nghệ nhân lại càng vội, bên này kế hoạch hai mươi ngày, như vậy nhất trì thứ hai mươi lăm thiên hắn liền muốn xuất hiện tại sau đoàn phim trong, đương nhiên không nhất định là đoàn phim, cũng có khả năng là cái khác hoạt động hiện trường, tóm lại, một cái nghệ nhân đương kỳ bị đến trễ, kia liền ngay tiếp theo toàn bộ hành trình đều phải sau này đẩy, một vòng nối một vòng, tựa như nhiều mễ dạ quân bài như vậy.

Đoàn phim cũng thực khó làm người, nhiều tha một ngày liền ý nghĩa muốn gia tăng dự toán, hơn nữa nơi sân cho thuê thời gian cũng là có minh xác yêu cầu , nguyên kế hoạch giữa tháng có thể chuyển đi mặt khác quay phim mà, bên kia bãi đã thuê hảo, mà bên này còn vả lại chụp đâu! Hai đầu đều tại đốt tiền!

Không biết Hứa Hoàn có cảm giác hay không đến, hiện tại liên Hứa Bội vòng hào quang cũng không tốt sử , tuy rằng không người giáp mặt nói hắn cái gì, nhưng là cái loại này ghét bỏ cảm thể hiện tại mỗi một cái việc nhỏ không đáng kể thượng

Đại gia đều bị loại này áp lực vây quanh , hoá trang tiểu muội cho hắn làm tạo hình khi rõ ràng không lại nói chuyện phiếm thiên , nguyên lai tổng vây ở bên cạnh hắn tự xưng là Hứa Bội thâm niên phấn tràng vụ cũng không thấy , mặt khác lớn tuổi diễn viên nhìn ánh mắt của hắn từ sáng lấp lánh từ ái ánh sáng cũng biến thành khốn cùng xa cách, liên Lưu Tiểu Loan yên cũng trừu đến càng ngày càng cần ...

Tại những người này trung, nhất nên có điều làm người là Bạch Trạm, dựa theo hắn dĩ vãng con đường, lúc này hẳn là đi trợ giúp Hứa Hoàn vượt qua cửa ải khó khăn, đi thay Hứa Hoàn cùng đoàn phim mặt khác diễn viên khách sáo chu toàn, đi cùng đoàn phim thương nghị mặt sau diễn nên làm cái gì bây giờ, nhưng là hắn này đó đều không có làm, như là nhất bộ vận hành tốt đẹp máy móc đột nhiên ra trục trặc, chuyển như cũ là tại chuyển , chính là không có ban đầu cao như vậy hiệu làm

Hiện tại ai cũng biết hắn cùng Hứa Hoàn chi gian xuất vấn đề, ngay từ đầu đại gia đều đau lòng Hứa Hoàn, còn không có xuất đạo đã bị người đại diện cùng sư huynh khi dễ, nhưng ở xem xét quá Hứa Hoàn thỉ giống nhau diễn xuất sau, bọn họ lại bắt đầu lý giải Bạch Trạm, nhịn không được đi mặc sức tưởng tượng nếu thật sự lúc trước đem Hứa Hoàn đổi đi, có phải hay không hiện tại tiến độ đã sớm tiến triển cực nhanh .

Nhưng là Bạch Trạm không làm làm cho bọn họ lửa giận lại tát về tới trên đầu của hắn.

Trong đó chân chính tại cấp chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần.

Hắn là thật sự cấp a, một bên là lôi kéo chính mình sơ khuy biểu diễn Bạch Trạm, một bên là đã cố thần tượng đường đệ, lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay đều là thịt, hiện tại đều ở vào nghìn người chỉ chỏ vị trí.

"Ngươi nói hắn như thế nào như vậy không nên thân? Hắn thật là Hứa Bội đệ đệ? Như thế nào một chút biểu diễn tế bào đều không di truyền đến đâu!" Mới vừa tá xong trang hắn liền tìm đến Bạch Trạm phun tào: "Thật sự là cấp tử ta !"

Gần nhất mấy tràng diễn đều là cùng Hứa Hoàn diễn đối thủ, nội dung nghìn bài một điệu chính là mình khi dễ hắn, nhưng giống như tổng cũng khi dễ không xong dường như, cùng lúc nội dung vở kịch chính là như thế an bài, về phương diện khác là bọn hắn tổng tạp tại đây đoạn diễn thượng không quá quan.

"Ngươi nói cho dù là con chó, mỗi ngày lay động linh liền ăn cơm, thời gian dài như vậy cũng nên hình thành phản xạ có điều kiện đi? Hắn như thế nào nghe thấy lay động linh vẫn là không phản ứng!" Hắn tại không lớn trong phòng xoay quanh, "Ngươi ngược lại là nói câu a, lúc này nên ngươi chỉ điểm hắn , ngươi đảo không ra tiếng !"

Bạch Trạm nguyên bản đang nhìn một quyển tạp chí, lúc này mới đem tạp chí khép lại

"Ta chỉ điểm hắn? Hắn là Hứa Bội đường đệ, ta đâu có tư cách chỉ điểm hắn."

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn: "Ngươi đây là đang nói khí nói! Ngươi sao lại như vậy ấu trĩ!"

Bạch Trạm nhìn lại hướng hắn: "Ta chính là đang nói khí nói, ta chính là như vậy ấu trĩ."

"Ngươi! !"

Thi Thiên Thần lắc lắc đầu: "Ngươi... Nên sẽ không tại ăn dấm đi?"

"A?"

"Bởi vì ta quan tâm hắn, thay hắn sốt ruột, ngươi đang ghen phải không?"

"..." Bạch Trạm nhịn không được phiên cái xem thường: "Ngươi là trung học nam sinh sao? Trong đầu chỉ có ai thích ai ai không thích ai sao?"

"Ta..." Thi Thiên Thần sợ run một chút, "Nguyên lai không là ăn dấm a, ta còn tưởng rằng..."

"Ngươi cho là cái gì?"

"Ta nghĩ đến ngươi vẫn luôn không nói cho ta Hứa Hoàn là Hứa Bội đường đệ, là bởi vì ăn dấm đâu."

Bạch Trạm đỡ trán: "Hiện tại không là thảo luận điều này thời điểm."

"Kia trở lại chính đề, " Thi Thiên Thần đi vào Bạch Trạm trước mặt, "Làm sao bây giờ a? Hắn đã mau kích khởi nhiều người tức giận ." Hắn chỉ biết Bạch Trạm sẽ không mặc kệ bất kể, đùa giỡn tính tình nóng nẩy, mượn cơ hội trả thù cái gì không phù hợp Bạch Trạm họa phong.

Bạch Trạm thở dài: "Tại chờ một thời cơ."

"Cái gì thời cơ?"

"Có người so ngươi ta càng cấp, chờ bọn hắn tới tìm ta khi mới có thể giải quyết chuyện này."

Thi Thiên Thần nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, tựa hồ có chút minh bạch , hiện tại nhất vội vàng người là ai? Không là chính mình cũng không phải Bạch Trạm, là những cái đó bị kéo vào độ diễn viên? Không không, cũng không phải, phải là...

Bạch Trạm mấy ngày nay cũng tại nghĩ lại, chính mình đối đãi Hứa Hoàn phương pháp không đúng, hắn từ ngay từ đầu liền bãi sai vị trí của mình, đối mặt Hứa Hoàn, hắn cho chính mình định vị là nghiêm cẩn nghiêm túc người đại diện, nhưng đến thời khắc mấu chốt hắn càng làm đối phương nhét vào "Chính mình người" phạm trù.

Tựa như nhà mình hài tử cùng người đánh nhau, giống nhau gia trưởng đều sẽ chỉ dạy huấn chính mình hài tử, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy hắn giống như cũng phạm cùng loại sai lầm.

Nếu hiện tại Hứa Hoàn vị trí đổi thành Thi Thiên Thần, hắn sẽ làm như thế nào đâu? Cũng sẽ nghiêm túc trách cứ hắn không sẽ diễn kịch, khuyên hắn buông tha sao?

Không, không có này loại khả năng, bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần cho dù tại đối mặt lúc ban đầu áo rồng nhân vật đều thật nghiêm túc, hắn đối chính mình tiếp nhận mỗi một cái nhân vật, vô luận lớn nhỏ đều là toàn lực ứng phó , vi hắc báo, hắn có thể đột kích huấn luyện học tập quyền anh, vi diễn hảo cùng Diêm Quan Đào đối thủ diễn, hắn làm cho đối phương thật đánh... Loại này tinh thần, đều là Hứa Hoàn làm không được , cái này đường đệ, tuy rằng luôn mồm muốn diễn kịch, muốn đi Hứa Bội chiêu số, nhưng là hắn vừa không nguyện chịu khổ, nhị không có kháng áp năng lực, tam không thể toàn tâm đầu nhập nghiên cứu nhân vật, hơn nữa tại cuối cùng một chút thượng, hắn thậm chí còn không bằng Vu Hỏa Hỏa...

Hiện tại nháo đến một bước này, làm hắn người đại diện, hắn có nghĩa vụ đem sự tình tu chỉnh, nhưng là sau đó bọn họ lại nên như thế nào ở chung đâu?

Bỗng nhiên phía sau lưng ấm áp, là Thi Thiên Thần từ sau phương dán lên đây.

Bạch Trạm phục hồi lại tinh thần vừa muốn nói chuyện, chợt nghe hắn nói: "Ngươi gần nhất thực khác thường, bắt đầu ngươi đối hắn mọi cách quan tâm, hiện tại lại thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, chỉ là bởi vì hắn đối phóng viên nói lung tung sao?"

Bạch Trạm đầu tim nhảy dựng, Thi Thiên Thần cúi đầu hôn lên tai của hắn đóa.

"Hơn nữa ngươi một đi lên liền kêu hắn tiểu hoàn, đối ta còn tổng là liên danh mang họ ."

Thi Thiên Thần hàm tai của hắn đóa, thanh âm mơ hồ không rõ, nhưng mỗi một chữ đều đủ để khiến Bạch Trạm kinh hãi, hắn cường tự trấn định: "Còn nói ta ăn dấm, ăn dấm ta xem là ngươi."

Thi Thiên Thần tay vỗ về Bạch Trạm cổ, đầu tiên là trượt xuống dưới, ý đồ tiến vào hắn cổ áo, bị Bạch Trạm đè xuống, chỉ phải thượng đi, hắn rất có kỹ xảo vuốt ve hắn hơi hơi đột xuất hầu kết, nhẵn nhụi xúc cảm lệnh người lưu luyến quên về: "Ta đoán, ngươi cùng Hứa Hoàn không là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc, ngươi bây giờ lạnh lùng thái độ cũng không bình thường, như là bị quen thuộc người cắn ngược lại một hơi còn không có phục hồi lại tinh thần dường như."

Không phải không thừa nhận, Thi Thiên Thần thực sắc bén, hơn nữa hắn vẫn luôn không có buông tha quan sát.

Bạch Trạm hít vào một hơi, thuận theo Thi Thiên Thần động tác, hất càm lên: "Nguyên lai ngươi nghiền ngẫm nhân vật bản lĩnh đều dùng tại trên người của ta ."

Thi Thiên Thần kinh ngạc với đối phương phối hợp, hắn thuận thế hôn Bạch Trạm môi, quen thuộc khí tức đem lẫn nhau bao phủ, muốn hỏi còn không có hỏi lời nói đều tạm thời trừ khử ở cái này hôn trong.

Hôn tất, Bạch Trạm mở mắt ra, cùng đối phương ánh mắt đối vừa vặn, Thi Thiên Thần thâm nâu con mắt thâm thúy mê người, trừ bỏ tình dục còn có tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng xem kỹ, này trong nháy mắt hắn giống chọn ra người mà cắn sư tử, đang tại rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, là hôn môi vẫn là cắn xé, đoan nhìn chính mình kế tiếp hành động có thể hay không làm hắn vừa lòng.

"Ta đoán đúng không?" Hắn hỏi.

Đối mặt với đối phương nghi ngờ, Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mệt mỏi quá, hắn không biết chính mình trọng hoạt nhất thế rốt cuộc tại đồ cái gì, vì cái gì còn muốn hướng cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trong trát, mỗi một ngày mỗi một phút mỗi một giây đều tại trải qua người bên ngoài đối chết đi chính mình sùng bái, đối hiện tại chính mình nghi ngờ, không thể cùng thân nhân quen biết nhau, không thể cùng bạn cũ gặp lại, không thể thi triển khát vọng, không được ưa chuộng... Hắn nhắm mắt lại, tránh đi cùng đối phương ánh mắt tiếp xúc, hắn đã sớm không có thói quen trước mặt người khác yếu thế, hơn nữa đối phương vẫn là tiểu hắn mười mấy tuổi hậu bối.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Thi Thiên Thần thế nhưng đọc đã hiểu tâm tình của hắn, đầy người lệ khí thu hết: "Tiểu bạch?"

Hắn nhiễu đến trước mặt của hắn, thu hồi răng nanh cùng răng nhọn, ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn hắn, Bạch Trạm lại không hợp thời phát hiện đối phương thay đổi nước hoa, là ấm áp mặt trời mới mọc cùng khô ráo thanh thảo hương.

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm mở mắt ra, nhìn chăm chú vào trước mặt nam nhân, "Ta chỉ thì hơi mệt chút."

"Mệt liền... Sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi." Thi Thiên Thần vỗ vỗ mặt của hắn, "Ta cho ngươi nhiệt một ly sữa?"

Bạch Trạm cười : "Ngươi đem ta đương tiểu hài tử , có phải hay không còn muốn cho ta giảng một cái ngủ trước câu chuyện?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhãn tình sáng lên: "Có thể a, ta đây đêm nay lưu lại cùng ngươi?"

"Ngươi a..." Bạch Trạm mỉm cười, mới vừa muốn nói gì, chuông cửa tại đây khi vang lên, "Nhanh như vậy đã tới rồi sao?" Bạch Trạm ý bảo Thi Thiên Thần đi mở cửa.

Chương 43: giải quyết

Khó được không khí vừa vặn, đã có người quấy rầy, Thi Thiên Thần mặt đen lên mở cửa, ngoài cửa đứng chính là loạn thế cẩm tú toàn bộ đạo diễn thành viên tổ chức, đi đầu chính là từ giai phó đạo diễn cùng chấp hành đạo diễn Điền lão sư, mà Lưu Tiểu Loan một bộ việc không liên quan đến mình bộ dáng đứng ở cuối cùng.

Đối mặt đoàn phim lớn nhất đại lão, Thi tổng cũng nháy mắt không có tính tình: "Là... Điền lão sư, từ đạo, lưu đạo, các ngươi như thế nào đến ..." Hắn thần tình các ngươi gây trở ngại ta chuyện tốt biểu tình đem đối phương mời vào trong phòng, Điền lão sư cùng từ đạo đảo không cảm thấy có cái gì không đối, vừa tiến đến tìm Bạch Trạm: "Bạch lão sư, bạch kinh tế, đêm khuya đến phỏng, quấy rầy , quấy rầy — "

Chỉ có Lưu Tiểu Loan sắc bén nhận thấy được không khí không đúng, hắn chần chờ đình ở ngoài cửa không xác định muốn hay không tiến vào.

Bạch Trạm đã thu chỉnh trạng thái, lúc này liền thản nhiên từ tay vịn y trong đứng lên, sửa sang lại quần: "Đã trễ thế này, là có chuyện gì không?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan xác định trong phòng không có dị trạng lúc này mới chậm rì rì hoảng tiến vào, sau khi đi vào nhưng cũng không đáp lời, chỉ có đầy hưng trí mọi nơi nhìn quanh, tựa hồ đối Bạch Trạm gian phòng thực cảm thấy hứng thú bộ dáng, từ đạo lúc này bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười nói: "Ngại ngùng, kỳ thật, là có chút việc..."

Bạch Trạm trong lòng đều biết, biết bọn họ vì sao mà đến, bọn họ đúng là hiện tại nhất cấp kia nhóm người.

"Là... Thỉnh thần dễ dàng đưa thần khó?"

Vài cái đạo diễn một chút liền thấu, vội không ngừng gật đầu: "Cũng không phải là sao! Cái này Hứa Hoàn, thật không là diễn kịch liêu tử, như vậy tha đi xuống, chúng ta đều tha không nổi nha!"

"Ngươi là của hắn người đại diện, có phải hay không có nghĩa vụ đem chúng ta song phương tổn thất hàng đến thấp nhất?"

Bạch Trạm nâng lên mí mắt, chậm rì rì nói đến: "Hứa Hoàn hành vi chỉ do cá nhân hắn hành động theo cảm tình, không thấy được hắn đem chúng ta cũng đen một phen sao? Đương nhiên, tạo thành hắn làm như vậy nguyên nhân gây ra, nơi phát ra với đối ta hiểu lầm, cái này ta quả thật cũng có trách nhiệm, về phần cái này hiểu lầm là cái gì, lưu đạo nhưng đã cho ta làm chứng..."

Lưu Tiểu Loan không có lên tiếng, hắn trầm mặc tức đại biểu khẳng định, mặt khác hai tên ông bạn già thực hiểu biết hắn cái này tính nết, thấy hắn không phản bác, liền tiếp nhận rồi Bạch Trạm thuyết pháp.

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Tại hắn tiếp thu cẩm thất cái nhân vật kia ngày đầu tiên ta liền cho rằng hắn vô pháp đảm nhiệm, ta đi tìm lưu đạo đề xuất hy vọng có thể đủ thay đổi người, đúng là cái này hành vi dẫn đến Hứa Hoàn bất mãn, cho nên ta đối hắn đủ loại 'Ức hiếp' mới thấy gia các đại giải trí tin tức. Công ty của chúng ta lãnh đạo cũng chờ ta đây khai đao đâu, các ngươi nói ta có thể giúp đỡ gấp cái gì?"

Sự tình phát triển đến một bước này, đổi người đã không có khả năng , hiện tại chỉ có hai loại phương pháp giải quyết, hoặc là san giảm cẩm thất mặt sau suất diễn, hoặc là làm đạo diễn phóng thấp yêu cầu.

Điều thứ nhất thực khó chấp hành, bởi vì vi tất cả mọi người biết Hứa Hoàn là Hứa Bội đường đệ, đang tại loạn thế cẩm tú đoàn phim chụp diễn, sức diễn cái gì nhân vật, đại khái nhiều ít suất diễn, từ lúc Hứa Hoàn lộ ra thân phận của mình khi liền thấu đi ra ngoài, Hứa Bội khi còn sống mê điện ảnh, nghe theo gió mà đến phóng viên, đều tụ tập dưới một mái nhà nhìn chằm chằm đâu, loại này thời điểm san giảm suất diễn, đoàn phim không dám.

Điều thứ hai cũng thực khó chấp hành, đối mặt Hứa Hoàn a thỉ nhất dạng diễn xuất, Lưu Tiểu Loan không biết còn muốn như thế nào phóng thấp yêu cầu.

"Kia này... Liền không có cách ?" Từ đạo sắc mặt hắc như đáy nồi, hắn phụ trách diễn viên sàng chọn cùng liên lạc, cơ bản bị chậm trễ hành trình diễn viên đều là tìm hắn cáo trạng, mấy ngày nay hắn đều phiền không chịu được, hiện tại lại lấy không ra một cái phương án giải quyết.

Nhưng lúc trước bọn họ cũng là Hứa Hoàn ủng đám chi nhất, cũng từng đối hắn mà nói rất tin không nghi ngờ, tuy rằng yêu sách nói người đại diện liên hợp nghệ nhân đồng thời chèn ép Hứa Hoàn, nhưng xét thấy Thi Thiên Thần là đầu tư phương chi nhất, bọn họ không dám đắc tội, vì thế mắt lạnh liền toàn cho Bạch Trạm.

"Cho nên, các ngươi tìm ta, là muốn cho ta khuyên hắn? Các ngươi cảm thấy hắn còn sẽ nghe ta sao? Tìm Hoa Thành cũng vô dụng, Hoa Thành là của hắn nhà mẹ đẻ người, ta liền là một cái nghèo làm công ." Bạch Trạm cười khổ hai tay một quán.

Hai tên phó đạo đều gấp đến độ đầu đầy là hãn, một cái kính lặp lại: "Kia vậy phải làm sao bây giờ a! Hiện tại thay đổi người là không có khả năng , chính là chiếu hiện tại tiến độ... Đại gia đều chậm trễ không nổi a."

Vừa nói một bên triều Lưu Tiểu Loan nhìn lại, trông cậy vào đại lão có thể cho câu.

Lưu Tiểu Loan không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người mở miệng , hắn nhìn Bạch Trạm, sắc mặt trầm tĩnh: "Ta có một đề nghị."

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu: "Lưu đạo thỉnh giảng."

"Ta nghĩ đem hắn suất diễn tiến hành thích hợp san giảm, nguyên bản nội dung vở kịch cẩm thất là cùng Vinh Thiên Cẩm một đạo tham gia nhiệm vụ, thẳng đến mỗ thứ chấp hành nhiệm vụ bị giết hại, hiện tại tính toán làm hắn trước tiên ly tràng."

Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm hỏi: "Trước tiên ly tràng là chỉ... ?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan như đinh đóng cột: "Làm hắn tự sát!"

Xuất phát từ xét duyệt kịch bản bản năng, Bạch Trạm hỏi tiếp: "Tự sát nguyên nhân?"

Bên cạnh điền đạo lúc này chen vào: "Vinh Thiên Tú không là tổng coi nhẹ hắn sao? Có thể cho hắn tại một lần bị Vinh Thiên Tú ẩu đả sau đó ôm nỗi hận mà chết!"

Bạch Trạm trong lòng phiên cái xem thường, các ngươi là có bao nhiêu hận cẩm thất a...

Ngoài miệng hiên ngang lẫm liệt nói: "Không được, này quá ảnh hưởng Vinh Thiên Tú hình tượng ."

Quyên tiền tư trốn còn có thể hiểu được vi hắn ích kỷ yếu đuối, nhân vật một khi dính thượng nhân mệnh, như thế nào tẩy trắng không được rồi, Hứa Hoàn diễn kịch con đường này mắt thấy không trông cậy vào, hắn cũng không thể làm Thiên Thần lại có sơ xuất.

"Kia..." Điền lão sư nghẹn lời.

Lưu Tiểu Loan lúc này nói: "Vậy hãy để cho cẩm thất chạy trốn đi." Dừng một chút, như là nghĩ đến cái gì đó: "Có thể cho hắn cùng cẩm ninh bỏ trốn!"

"Cẩm ninh?" Bạch Trạm truy vấn.

Cẩm ninh chính là Vinh Thiên Cẩm đại thiếu gia bên người thông phòng nha đầu, cùng hắn có rất dài một đoạn lãng mạn tiết mục, như thế nào đột nhiên cùng cẩm thất bỏ trốn rồi đó?

"Ân, cẩm ninh!" Lưu Tiểu Loan gật gật đầu: "Liền như vậy sửa đi, dù sao bạch chỉ huyên luôn luôn tại sốt ruột kế tiếp đương kỳ, nàng mau không thời gian , rõ ràng làm cho nàng cũng sớm một chút hơ khô thẻ tre."

"..." Tuy rằng lưu đạo nói được hiên ngang lẫm liệt, nhưng này nội bộ tình huống nào ai còn không biết a.

Bạch chỉ huyên chính là cẩm ninh sắm vai giả, một cái mới xuất đạo tiểu hoa, trong khoảng thời gian này bạch chỉ huyên không có việc gì liền lôi kéo Chu Bác Diên tự chụp, không là đầu ai đầu kéo tay chính là tay cầm tay nhìn tịch dương, thế cho nên không ít fan suy đoán hai người bọn họ muốn phát sinh điểm cái gì, còn có người hiểu chuyện đi Lưu Tiểu Loan Weibo hạ xoát thanh thanh thảo nguyên cái gì.

Cái này hảo đi, hiện tại lưu đạo một câu, tiểu hoa liền muốn đánh rắc quyển hồi gia .

Bạch Trạm kéo hồi chính mình tưởng tượng, nghiêm mặt nói: "Như vậy cũng không tệ, cẩm thất nhân vật kia ngược lại ngoài ý muốn đầy đặn , ai quy định gia nô liền nhất định muốn làm bạn chủ tử cộng phó nghiệp lớn? Cũng có thể nhắm vào thân mật nha đầu cùng đi quá chính mình cuộc sống đi!"

Mặt khác hai tên phó đạo lúc này cũng một bộ thái giám tướng, không ngừng khen tặng nói: "Cái này ý tưởng hảo, cái này sửa diệu!"

Thi Thiên Thần lúc này nhịn không được cho bọn hắn giội nước lã: "Các ngươi nghĩ đến lại diệu, Hứa Hoàn muốn là không đồng ý sửa đâu?"

"..." Này đích thật là cái vấn đề, muốn là hắn không vui lòng sửa, lại cùng truyền thông phun nước đắng, Hứa Bội fan giết qua đến, đoàn phim còn muốn hay không chụp diễn ?

Bọn họ xấu hổ nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm, Bạch Trạm cố ý khoa trương lắc đầu: "Đừng nhìn ta, nhưng hắn là Hứa Bội đường đệ, ta đâu chọc nổi!"

Từ đạo lúc này sẽ làm ra những điều xấu xa: "Vạn nhất nếu là hắn không đồng ý, cùng lắm thì chúng ta trước đây đạo cánh hoa trong đem hắn đại lượng ăn NG ngoài lề phóng xuất, lại làm mấy cái kia bị tha đương kỳ nghiêm trọng nhất diễn viên đồng thời phát ra tiếng, ít nhất làm đại gia biết chúng ta đã cho hắn cơ hội , là hắn không bản lĩnh bắt lấy đi!"

Bạch Trạm xem hắn: "Không được. Như vậy tương đương tại phong Hứa Hoàn đường lui, ta không chuẩn."

Dù sao Hứa Hoàn vẫn là hắn người.

"Kia..."

Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm : "Dung ta suy nghĩ, các ngươi trước an tâm một chút chớ nóng."

"Kia ngài nhanh chóng tưởng, khi không ta đãi!"

"Lúc nào không ta đãi, rõ ràng là kim không ta đãi đi."

"Ha ha... Chính là cái kia ý tứ, chúng ta đây cáo từ trước, chậm trễ ngài nghỉ ngơi."

Bạch Trạm đem bọn họ đưa tới cửa: "Ân, ta không tiễn, ai, Thiên Thần, đã trễ thế này ngươi cũng đừng tại ta đây háo , sáng mai còn ngươi nữa diễn, nhanh đi về đi ngủ!"

... ... ...

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, phó đạo diễn điên cuồng sửa kịch bản, Bạch Trạm thì tại tìm kiếm cùng Hứa Hoàn bắt chuyện thời cơ.

Cơ hội xuất hiện tại một cái lần thứ hai cuồng ăn NG buổi chiều, tất cả mọi người nghẹn một bụng khí, đỉnh đầu nếu như có thể biểu hiện biểu tình ký hiệu nói, phỏng chừng mỗi người trên đầu đều là một cây đao hoặc là ba bàn hỏa.

Đạo diễn đơn giản làm đại gia nghỉ ngơi, tạm thời đình công, cụ thể cái gì thời điểm mở lại công... Còn không dễ nói.

Bạch Trạm tại một cái hẻo lánh thang lầu chỗ ngoặt chỗ tìm được Hứa Hoàn, người sau ngồi dưới đất, chung quanh đều là bụi đất, hắn cũng không quan tâm, chỉ ôm bả vai lui cổ, giống một cái mềm mại đà điểu.

Như hắn sở liệu, Hứa Hoàn hiện tại phi thường uể oải.

Bạch Trạm biết hắn trong khoảng thời gian này thật không tốt quá, liều mạng đem người đại diện cùng đồng môn đắc tội , tử ôm cẩm thất nhân vật kia không bỏ, nhưng là hắn chẳng những không nắm chắc cơ hội, ngược lại càng ngày càng tao, người bên cạnh đối thái độ của hắn từ ngay từ đầu hống nâng , đến bây giờ cơ hồ đều không có hoà nhã sắc, hắn có thể hoàn toàn thờ ơ làm như không thấy sao?

Nhiều ngày như vậy đi qua, hắn liên cẩm thất suất diễn một phần ba đều còn không có chụp xong, chẳng sợ những cái đó quá quan nội dung, thật đã nói lên hắn đủ tư cách sao? Có bao nhiêu trình độ là bởi vì đạo diễn thật sự không nghĩ lại lãng phí đại gia thời gian cùng tâm lực mà không thể không phóng thủy đâu?

Hiện tại hắn còn có cái gì? Những cái đó Hứa Bội fan sao? Đang nhìn đến như vậy tác phẩm sau, bọn họ còn sẽ đem hắn coi là thần tượng coi là thần chỉ sao?

Hy vọng càng lớn bắn ngược càng lớn, đổi làm phổ thông tân nhân, giao ra không làm người ta vừa lòng giải bài thi, phun tào hai câu cũng thì thôi, nhưng hắn là Hứa Bội đệ đệ a, hắn xuất hiện, chịu tải nhiều ít fan mong được cùng nhiệt tình yêu thương? Cho dù hắn làm không được phục khắc một cái Hứa Bội, kia cũng không có thể lạn đến còn không bằng mặt khác tân nhân đi?

Hứa Hoàn cũng không tưởng ở mặt ngoài như vậy không rành thế sự, trải qua mấy ngày này đủ loại, Bạch Trạm biết, chính mình khả năng nghĩ đến , hắn hẳn là cũng nghĩ đến .

Cho nên, hắn hiện tại không chỉ là uể oải, còn thực tuyệt vọng.

Bạch Trạm lúc này xuất hiện, là đối Hứa Hoàn cứu chuộc.

"Ngươi ở đây làm chi đâu?" Bạch Trạm thanh âm tựa như một bó chiếu sáng lên âm u hàng hiên dương quang, "Tuồng vui này cũng không khó như vậy a, như thế nào tổng không qua được?"

Đây là mấy ngày này Bạch Trạm lần đầu tiên chủ động cùng Hứa Hoàn nói chuyện.

Hứa Hoàn ngẩng đầu, không thể tin nhìn Bạch Trạm, này trong nháy mắt, đối phương nguyên bản bình thường ngũ quan biến đến mị lực vô cùng, liên gầy yếu dáng người đều có vẻ phá lệ cao ngất, Hứa Hoàn dùng sức chớp chớp đôi mắt, nhỏ giọng kêu: "Bạch ca..."

Bạch Trạm đi đến Hứa Hoàn trước mặt, ngồi xổm xuống.

"Cảm xúc xung đột diễn, đối bất luận cái gì diễn viên đến nói đều là chỗ khó, ngươi có thể thử xem nhân vật đại nhập, hồi tưởng ngươi kích liệt nhất một lần khắc khẩu, mỗi một chi tiết cũng không muốn buông tha, đem mình nhất ủy khuất nhất phẫn uất kia một chút phóng đại, mang theo cái này cảm xúc trở lại phim trường, nhưng là tiền đề là lời kịch muốn bối thuộc làu."

"Bạch ca ngươi, ngươi... Vì cái gì hoàn nguyện ý giúp ta?" Hứa Hoàn mặt đỏ lên, môi ngập ngừng , ngón tay gắt gao nhéo quần trên đầu gối vải dệt, cả người đều ninh ba cực kỳ.

Bạch Trạm nháy mắt mấy cái: "Đúng vậy, ta vì cái gì hoàn nguyện ý giúp ngươi thì sao?"

"Bởi vì... Ta là Hứa Bội đệ đệ sao?" Nói ra cái kia tên khi, Hứa Hoàn xấu hổ cúi đầu, cho tới nay, hắn được đến hết thảy đều là bởi vì hắn là Hứa Bội đệ đệ.

"Là, cũng không hoàn toàn là."

"Ta đặc biệt kém cỏi, đúng không?" Hứa Hoàn trong mắt dần dần nảy lên hơi nước, "Ta so với hắn kém xa, cho tới nay, ta đều là lấy hắn làm gương , hắn như vậy lợi hại, nhưng là... Ta so với hắn kém xa..."

Thanh âm của hắn càng ngày càng nhỏ, nhưng Bạch Trạm vẫn là mẫn cảm tại hắn không ngừng lời vô nghĩa trung phẩm ra một tia khác thường cảm xúc.

"Tiểu hoàn, ngươi..."

"Bạch ca, " Hứa Hoàn ngẩng đầu, "Ngươi không nên giúp ta, ngươi hẳn là đến giáo huấn ta, cười nhạo ta, ta như vậy xuẩn, ta làm sai nhiều như vậy sự..." Nói xong, nước mắt của hắn rốt cục chảy xuống.

"Chuyện này cũng là ta có thiếu suy xét, " Bạch Trạm đè lại bờ vai của hắn, nhẹ mà kiên định nói: "Chúng ta đồng thời đem sự tình làm tốt, hảo sao?"

Hứa Hoàn nhìn hắn, vốn là mấy ngày này hắn liền ngủ không ngon, hiện tại hơi chút cảm xúc một kích động, ánh mắt liền hồng giống như con thỏ, Bạch Trạm lấy ra khăn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt tại mắt của hắn hạ, lại xuất ra thanh lương nhãn dược thủy, "May mắn là cãi nhau suất diễn, ánh mắt đỏ cũng không có việc gì, ngươi như vậy yêu khóc, nhưng làm như thế nào đâu."

"Bạch ca, cám ơn ngươi, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi hoàn nguyện ý quản ta..." Tại Bạch Trạm nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ trong, Hứa Hoàn dần dần chẳng phải kích động, hắn một chút khống chế được tâm tình của chính mình, cả người cũng không lại như vậy cứng ngắc , chính là hai má còn hồng toàn bộ .

Bạch Trạm nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta không quản ngươi quản ai, ai làm ngươi là của ta nghệ nhân đâu."

Hứa Hoàn nhìn không chuyển mắt theo dõi hắn: "Thiên Thần ca cũng thực chán ghét ta đi."

"Hắn hoàn hảo, hắn là ca ca ngươi cuối cùng mê điện ảnh, không đến mức thật sự với ngươi bực bội, bất quá hắn cũng là chúng ta này bộ kịch đầu tư người chi nhất, ngươi chậm trễ mấy ngày này tiến độ, đều phải hắn đến mua đơn, ngươi nhưng mau hiểu chút sự đi."

Nghe được Hứa Bội tên lại một lần nữa bị nhắc tới, Hứa Hoàn theo bản năng lại cúi đầu.

Một lát sau, Bạch Trạm nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Hiện tại cảm giác hảo chút sao? Chúng ta muốn nói nói đứng đắn sự ."

Hứa Hoàn ngẩng đầu, mê mang nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Ta... Chúng ta thật sự còn có biện pháp bổ cứu? Ta hiện tại áp lực thật lớn... Những cái đó fan, mỗi ngày đều tại ta Weibo dưới bình luận phát, bọn họ chung quanh đi tuyên truyền nhân vật kia... Chính là ta tổng cũng diễn không hảo."

"Ta chỉ hỏi ngươi, kế tiếp ngươi có thể hoàn toàn phối hợp ta cùng đoàn phim công tác sao?"

Hứa Hoàn vội vàng gật đầu: "Có thể, có thể! Ta cái gì tất cả nghe theo ngươi!"

Biện pháp giải quyết chính là trước sửa chữa cẩm thất suất diễn, nhưng Hứa Hoàn nhất định chủ động liền suất diễn giảm bớt một chuyện cấp ngoại giới một cái công đạo, dựa theo Bạch Trạm yêu cầu, hắn tại trên weibo nói mình có chút khí hậu không phục, từ khi đi vào đoàn phim ngay tại phát bệnh sởi, vẫn luôn cường tự nhẫn nại, cho nên phát huy không là thực hảo, nhưng gần nhất khiến cho sốt nhẹ, đạo diễn chờ chế tác thành viên tổ chức vi phối hợp hắn trị liệu không thể không đem cẩm thất suất diễn tiến hành sửa chữa, hắn vạn phần không muốn tạm thời vẫy biệt đoàn phim.

Mà bởi vì Hứa Hoàn bị lầm công diễn viên nhóm chiếm được tương ứng bồi thường, cũng liền không nói thêm gì, tiền bồi thường tự nhiên muốn từ dự toán trong xuất, Thi Thiên Thần làm đầu tư phương chi nhất chủ động gánh vác này bút phí dụng, nhưng điều kiện là đề cao chia hoa hồng tỉ lệ.

Kinh Hứa Hoàn như vậy một nháo, loạn thế cẩm tú này bộ kịch chưa bá trước hồng, Lưu Tiểu Loan ngự dụng thành viên tổ chức + cường thế gặp may tiểu thịt tươi + Hứa Bội đường đệ = mắt thường nhưng thấy tốt đẹp tiền cảnh, vô luận từ góc độ nào đến xem, đại gia đều là được lợi phương, mà Hứa Hoàn kế tiếp số lượng không nhiều lắm mấy mạc diễn tại Bạch Trạm dưới sự trợ giúp, giống ngồi trên hỏa tiễn giống nhau bay nhanh hơ khô thẻ tre.

Hứa Hoàn trước tiên ly tổ ngày đó vi cùng Weibo thượng tình huống là thật, đặc biệt mà đeo kính râm cùng khẩu trang, vẫn còn là kia khối viết vân nghi đi tới bảng hiệu hạ, phóng viên cùng fan nhóm rộn ràng nhốn nháo vây đi lên, Hứa Hoàn hiện tại tuyệt không cảm thấy hưng phấn , những người này cũng không thật sự thương hắn, các nàng truy nâng chính là trên đầu của hắn kia khối tên là Hứa Bội biển chữ vàng.

Hắn thái độ khác thường trầm mặc đi ra đám người vây quanh, fan nhóm càng là vô cùng đồng tình cùng cảm động lây: Hắn còn phát ra sốt nhẹ đâu, mang bệnh kiên trì chụp xong diễn mới đi, cùng Hứa Bội đại đại nhất dạng chuyên nghiệp!

Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Hoàn mãi cho đến sân bay VIP chờ cơ thất, Hứa Hoàn lúc này mới trích rụng khẩu trang phun ra một hơi, Bạch Trạm lý giải hắn hôm nay cảm xúc suy sụp, hắn đi được một chút cũng không vẻ vang, đưa cho hắn một chén cà phê nóng, vẫn không quên dặn hắn: "Trở về biệt đi ra loạn hoảng, nhớ kỹ ngươi là tại dưỡng bệnh, chờ bên này không ta sẽ đi gặp ngươi."

Dừng một chút, hắn lại nói: "Ta sẽ an bài cho ngươi mặt khác công tác, ngươi tại gia cũng không cần thả lỏng hình tượng quản lý."

"Bạch ca." Hứa Hoàn tháo xuống kính râm, còn giống như có chuyện muốn nói.

"Ngươi nói."

"..." Hứa Hoàn há miệng, lại không ra tiếng.

Bạch Trạm cười nói: "Yên tâm đi, ta không mang thù, ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi sử bán tử, mặt sau nên như thế nào còn như thế nào, chỉ cần San San tỷ còn làm ta làm ngươi người đại diện."

Hứa Hoàn ngại ngùng liệt nhếch miệng, "Ta không là muốn nói cái kia, ta... Ta sau khi trở về sẽ hướng công ty ăn ngay nói thật , xin lỗi, Bạch ca."

Nghĩ đến hồi công ty chuyện sau đó liền đau đầu, "Cái này a, kia liền giao cho ngươi , ta đây nguyệt tích hiệu cũng không thể thiếu."

"Ân... Bạch ca, ta ngẫu nhiên sẽ cảm thấy ngươi có chút giống ca ca ta."

"Ân?"

"Bất quá ta ca ca hắn... Hẳn là cảm thấy ta cho hắn mất thể diện đi." Hứa Hoàn cúi đầu, "Dù sao ta so với hắn kém nhiều như vậy..."

Bạch Trạm lúc này chợt nhớ tới tại hàng hiên trong đối phương nhắc tới những lời kia, đưa tay xoa Hứa Hoàn đỉnh đầu: "Hắn tồn tại, cho ngươi cảm thấy áp lực thực đại đi? Cho nên ngươi vẫn muốn chứng minh chính mình."

Hứa Hoàn mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, "Làm sao ngươi biết..."

"Ta tuy rằng không có ca ca ngươi như vậy ưu tú, nhưng là ta cũng có đệ đệ, so ngươi tiểu một chút, " Bạch Trạm châm chước dùng từ: "Hắn tổng là xuẩn xuẩn , nhưng ta chưa bao giờ sẽ cảm thấy hắn kém cỏi, chính là ta... Thật sự là bận quá , không thể tổng bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, nhưng không quản hắn làm nhiều ít chuyện ngu xuẩn, ta cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là như thế nào đi giúp hắn, mà không phải khinh thường hắn."

Hứa Hoàn nhìn hắn, làm như bị hắn đoạn văn này đả động, lại tựa hồ tại hồi ức cái gì.

Bạch Trạm nháy mắt mấy cái: "Cho nên, tin tưởng ta, ngươi ca cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ ngươi , ngươi không tất vi chứng minh cái gì lại đi làm cực đoan sự."

"Ân." Hứa Hoàn ngại ngùng cúi đầu.

Lúc này thông tri đăng ký phát thanh vang lên, trợ lý tiểu đã chạy tới đem đăng ký bài đưa cho Hứa Hoàn, Hứa Hoàn lần nữa đeo lên kính râm, đem cảm xúc che dấu hảo, triều Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu.

"B Thành thấy."

"Chú ý an toàn."

Chương 44: bình cảnh

Giải quyết cẩm thất vấn đề, quay phim tiến độ trở về quỹ đạo, mấy ngày liên tiếp khói mù trở thành hư không.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần lại gặp được bình cảnh, hắn muốn chụp tình cảm diễn , cùng đối thủ của hắn diễn viên gọi khổng vi vi, hai ngày trước tiến tổ, nàng sức diễn Vinh Thiên Tú người yêu, thúy hỉ.

Thúy hỉ là Vinh Thiên Tú rời nhà trốn đi sau đó tại nhạn nhi trấn nhận thức nữ nhân, là một cái tiểu quả phụ, lớn lên phong lưu tuấn tú, làm người mạnh mẽ trượng nghĩa, một mình mang theo ba tuổi oa kinh doanh một nhà cháo phô, Vinh Thiên Tú xuất hiện lệnh nàng nhìn thấy sinh hoạt khác một loại khả năng, thành phố lớn tới phú quý công tử, lại sinh ra được một bộ hảo túi da, thường xuyên qua lại, hai người lẫn nhau sinh tình ý, rất là ân ái vài năm.

Vài năm sau, Vinh Thiên Tú quyết định trở về cố thổ, thúy hỉ như vậy chặt đứt tình ti.

Nàng là một cái lãnh tĩnh mà hiện thực nữ nhân, nàng cùng Vinh Thiên Tú cùng một chỗ là bởi vì đối phương đã đối nàng hảo, như vậy xinh đẹp một cái công tử ca, cùng trấn trên mặt khác tiểu tử đều không giống, sẽ thảo nàng thích, đùa nàng vui vẻ, lại sẽ không khinh thường nàng — người khác đều nói nàng khắc chết trượng phu của mình cùng cha mẹ chồng.

Tại gặp được Vinh Thiên Tú trước nàng vẫn luôn sống đến thực vất vả, nàng miệng lưỡi bén nhọn đều là bị sinh hoạt bức đi ra .

Nhưng nàng lại yêu Vinh Thiên Tú, nàng cũng không có thể bồi hắn đi điên, tuy rằng nàng cũng từng đối cái kia cẩm tú thế giới tâm sinh hướng tới, nhưng nàng còn có oa phải nuôi, hơn nữa nghe nói chỗ kia đã bắt đầu đánh giặc , lại hảo địa phương một khi dính vào lửa đạn, kia liền còn không bằng tự trước gia môn này một mẫu ba phần mà, nàng vướng bận ở trong này, nàng vô pháp vứt bỏ hiện hữu hết thảy đi truy tầm ái nhân.

Vinh Thiên Tú chạy, nàng một giọt nước mắt đều không có rụng, vẫn như cũ ngao cháo, mở cửa tiệm, đóng cửa.

Một tháng sau nàng từ hắn lưu xuống cũ y trong phát hiện một cái bóng lưỡng kim lưu tử, nội vòng có khắc tên của nàng, nàng đem cái giới chỉ này siết trong tay, rốt cục nước mắt rơi như mưa.

Nếu hắn trở về, nàng cái gì cũng không muốn, liền hảo hảo đương vợ của hắn, cho hắn tái sinh một cái oa.

Đương nhiên, nàng không còn có chờ đến Vinh Thiên Tú.

Thúy hỉ nhân vật kia rất thú vị, diễn hảo so nữ một còn nhận người thích, đây là khổng vi vi coi trọng cơ hội, là nàng chuyển hình cơ hội, nàng là ngôi sao nhỏ tuổi xuất đạo, biểu diễn kinh nghiệm tuy rằng phong phú, nhưng hình tượng cố định, tổng là sắm vai ngọt ngào nhà bên tiểu muội, hắn hy vọng tạ từ thúy hỉ nhân vật kia đem hình tượng đột phá một chút, nàng đều hai mươi lăm tuổi , không thể vẫn luôn sắm vai nhu thuận ngọt ngào tiểu cô nương.

Nàng là buổi sáng tới điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ , buổi chiều liền khởi công , phẫn thượng trang sau cùng đang chuẩn bị khởi công Thi Thiên Thần đánh cái đối mặt, lẫn nhau đều tại trong mắt thấy được quen thuộc kinh diễm cảm — Thi Thiên Thần lớn lên hảo đã là chung nhận thức, mà khổng vi vi cũng là sống thoát thoát từ kịch bản trong khu đi ra thúy hỉ, đây là hảo diễn viên mị lực, đương nàng không có tới khi, ai cũng tưởng tượng không đến nhân vật này sẽ là bộ dạng thế nào, nhưng mà nàng đến , nàng chính là nàng.

Khổng vi vi thực hào phóng, bắt tay thời điểm một cái kính khen Thi Thiên Thần lớn lên đẹp trai, luận sắc đẹp có thể xếp vào hợp tác với mình quá nam tinh trung trước tam.

Thi Thiên Thần ngược lại ngoài ý muốn không tại trạng thái, thục đọc kịch bản hắn đã có chút phóng không mở, bởi vì ba ngày sau hai người bọn họ có không chỉ một tràng tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn muốn chụp, Vinh Thiên Tú là một cái hoa hoa công tử ca, thúy hỉ là một cái tuấn tú tiểu quả phụ, hai người bọn họ chàng cùng một chỗ, không cần quá hương diễm, cũng không biết là không là Lưu Tiểu Loan viết đoạn này khi uống đại , kịch bản đều viết đến tương đương rõ ràng, cũng không biết vỗ có thể hay không quá thẩm.

Thi Thiên Thần chưa từng chụp quá giường diễn, một đi lên liền sờ soạng cái vương nổ, ngẫm lại liền đầu đại.

Thế cho nên hắn nhìn thấy khổng vi vi, xấu hổ đến liên tay chân cũng không biết nên đi đâu phóng.

Mà Lưu Tiểu Loan còn muốn làm sự tình, còn chưa mở bắt đầu quay phim, hắn vây quanh hai người bọn họ một đốn mãnh nhìn, càng xem càng là hưng phấn, hắn cảm thấy chính mình lần này casting thật sự là tuyệt , sau đó liền tự mình khiêng máy chụp hình cấp cho hai người bọn họ chụp chụp ảnh chung, công bố muốn phát đến quan phương Weibo thượng!

"Thiên Thần, hai ngươi song song đứng, ngươi ôm vi vi thắt lưng ~ "

Thi Thiên Thần cùng khổng vi vi dựa theo chỉ định động tác đứng vững, nữ hài lập tức tiến vào trạng thái, lập tức một bộ tiểu nữ nhi thần thái.

"Vi vi, ngươi cái này biểu tình không đối, nóng bỏng một chút được không? Ngươi cho là còn tại diễn nhà bên tiểu muội a?"

Khổng vi vi lập tức điếu thu hút sao, thay đổi phó vẻ mặt.

"Đối, chính là như vậy!" Lưu đạo một bên ấn mau môn một bên an bài bọn họ đổi động tác, "Thiên Thần, ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì? Thân thiết điểm có thể hay không?"

Thi Thiên Thần rùng mình, ly khổng vi vi lại gần đi một tí, nhưng vẫn là cảm giác không đối.

"Thiên Thần, cho ngươi lâu thắt lưng, lâu thắt lưng có thể hay không?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhịn không được phản bác: "Lưu đạo, ta đây không phải là ôm đâu sao?"

Lưu đạo buông xuống máy chụp hình, phiên cái rõ ràng mắt: "Ngươi như vậy là lâu cô nương sao? Không biết nghĩ đến ngươi tại đỡ lão nãi nãi quá đường cái — "

Chung quanh tuôn ra một trận oanh cười.

Thi Thiên Thần thẹn thùng nhìn Bạch Trạm liếc mắt một cái, người sau cũng không nghĩ tới hắn cư nhiên giống như này ngây ngô một mặt, tưởng hắn đối chính mình đùa giỡn khởi lưu manh chính là hồn nhiên thiên thành, như thế nào lâu cái nữ diễn viên thắt lưng liền khó chết hắn rồi đó? Này vẫn chỉ là chụp cái chụp ảnh chung, cái này trạng thái, thật muốn chụp khởi diễn đến có thể có đến ma .

"Ngươi xem ngươi người đại diện làm chi? Nhìn vợ của ngươi thúy hỉ!" Lưu đạo không ngừng trêu chọc hắn, không khí tương ứng linh hoạt không ít, xem như miễn cưỡng xuất đi một tí hảo ảnh chụp.

... ... ... ...

Mới đầu vài ngày Thi Thiên Thần trạng thái cũng không tệ lắm, dù sao khổng vi vi là một cái hảo diễn viên, hai người đối thủ diễn một đường thập phần thông thuận.

Nhưng là Bạch Trạm lại nhìn ra, Thi Thiên Thần trạng thái vẫn là buộc chặt , hắn là đang khẩn trương, loại này khẩn trương cảm vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đến hắn cùng khổng vi vi muốn chụp thân thiết diễn hôm nay.

Đây là Vinh Thiên Tú cùng thúy hỉ lần đầu tiên cho nhau loã lồ cõi lòng, sau đó hoan hảo một hồi, dựa theo nội dung vở kịch đặt ra, trận này giường diễn đem thập phần hương diễm nhiệt lạt, suy xét đến Thi Thiên Thần là tân nhân, Lưu Tiểu Loan tri kỷ đem đoạn này diễn phân chia trước sau hai đoạn.

Đoạn thứ nhất thổ lộ đặt ở buổi sáng, thứ hai đoạn tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn thì đặt ở buổi tối, như vậy trung gian cấp diễn viên đầy đủ thời gian điều chỉnh trạng thái.

Buổi sáng Thi Thiên Thần nhập lều thời điểm Bạch Trạm chưa cùng , bởi vì này vài ngày đại gia đều phát hiện một cái quái dị hiện tượng, thì phải là Thi Thiên Thần tại chụp diễn khi, nhất là cùng nữ diễn viên đối thủ diễn khi, hắn tổng là theo bản năng muốn triều Bạch Trạm nhìn liếc mắt một cái, chẳng sợ Bạch Trạm đứng đến lại xa, Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt cũng có thể xuyên qua tầng tầng đám người liếc mắt một cái đem hắn điêu trung.

Liên Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng nhịn không được trêu ghẹo hắn: "Công ty của các ngươi quản như vậy nghiêm sao? Chụp diễn cũng phải chú ý chừng mực sao? Ngươi xem một chút thúy hỉ, không thể so ngươi người đại diện đẹp mắt sao?"

Ngu xuẩn...

Vì thế trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Trạm đều tận lực tránh cho một cùng nhập lều, đỡ phải đối phương phân tâm.

Hắn đoán này có thể là một loại chim non tình kết, bởi vì là chính mình lôi kéo hắn đi lên chuyên nghiệp diễn viên con đường, cho nên tại chụp đến không nắm chắc suất diễn khi hắn sẽ theo bản năng tưởng muốn tìm kiếm chính mình trợ giúp.

Bất quá loại hành vi này tại Bạch Trạm xem ra rất là ái muội, quả thực tựa như yêu sớm tiểu bằng hữu một bên dắt nữ hài tay một bên tìm lão sư tại bên nào.

Hoàn hảo đại gia đều không đương hồi sự, mỗi cái diễn viên đều có chính mình giảm bớt khẩn trương cảm xúc phương pháp, cũng coi như thấy nhưng không thể trách .

Nhưng mà hắn lảng tránh cũng không khởi đến quá lớn tác dụng, bầu trời này ngọ quay phim không là thực thuận lợi, Thi Thiên Thần liên tiếp NG, hắn không tại trạng thái làm hại khổng vi vi cũng có chút khẩn trương, nhưng là đại gia đều đối với cái này tỏ vẻ lý giải, tân nhân khó nhất phá được kỳ thật chính là tình cảm diễn, tương tương đối dứt khoát quyết đoán tiết mục, tình cảm diễn càng khó suy diễn, bởi vì biểu đạt tình cảm chuyện này bản thân chính là tư mật hành vi, mà quay phim hiện trường cũng là một đống lớn nhân hòa thiết bị vây quanh ngươi, màn ảnh ngay tại mặt của ngươi bên cạnh, tận hết sức lực ký lục ngươi mỗi một cái rất nhỏ biểu tình, nhưng lại sẽ lăn qua lộn lại chụp, đại đa số diễn viên đều sẽ cảm giác đến không được tự nhiên, huống chi lần đầu tiên đảm đương nam nhị Thi Thiên Thần.

Trải qua một cái buổi sáng ác chiến, cuối cùng giao ra vừa lòng giải bài thi, nhưng là tác phẩm vĩ đại còn tại buổi tối, Lưu Tiểu Loan làm Thi Thiên Thần đi tìm tìm cảm giác, hy vọng buổi tối diễn có thể một lần thông quan.

Vì thế Thi Thiên Thần liền đi tìm cảm giác .

Cảm giác của hắn đang tại lâu ngoại thụ dưới tàng cây xoát Weibo.

Bạch Trạm cho chính mình chi nhất trương ghế nằm, đỉnh đầu một cái che nắng mạo, gió nhẹ từ từ thổi qua, miễn bàn nhiều thư thái. Hắn Weibo là một cái không thu hút tiểu hào, đây là hắn vẫn là Hứa Bội khi đăng kí tiểu hào, chuyên môn dùng để ám mà ăn qua, cái này hào ám chà chà chú ý một đống lớn vòng trong người, lấy lớn nhỏ minh tinh điện ảnh vi chủ, nhưng không hoàn toàn là bên ngoài thượng những cái đó chuế xác thực danh chứng thực đại V hào, còn có những cái đó minh tinh tiểu hào.

Minh tinh cũng là người, có người trước một mặt đã có người sau một mặt, chính như Bạch Trạm hiện tại đang xem cái này Weibo, nên nữ tinh lấy vóc người đẹp, ẩm thực quản lý nghiêm khắc trứ danh, nhưng là nàng tại tiểu hào thượng phân phân chung đều tại kêu đói, mỗi ngày đều bồi hồi tại ăn cùng không ăn chi gian, Weibo đều là phát, cái gì mỹ thực ký lục, mỹ thực tìm tung, mỗ mỗ thành thị tất ăn một trăm đạo ăn vặt như vậy nội dung.

Đề cử điện ảnh, mỹ thực, du ký, tự hồ chỉ muốn mã qua liền sớm tối có một ngày có thể thành hàng, hắn Weibo tiểu hào trong cũng lộ vẻ loại này phát nội dung, nhưng là hiện tại hắn cũng không thể loạn chuyển tin tức , vòng trong quan hệ thục bằng hữu cũng biết đây là Hứa Bội tiểu hào, một cái tay hoạt là muốn xuất sự .

Thi Thiên Thần tìm được Bạch Trạm khi, người sau liền đối diện di động ngây ngô cười.

"Ân? Nhanh như vậy?" Bạch Trạm nhìn đến hắn, đưa điện thoại di động thu hồi đến.

"Mau sao?" Thi Thiên Thần có chút nôn nóng: "Không quá thuận, cho tới bây giờ chưa ăn quá nhiều như vậy NG." Hắn tại Bạch Trạm bên cạnh ngồi xuống, bởi vì nhiều một người trọng lượng, mộc chất ghế nằm bị ép tới xèo xèo rung động.

"Ngươi đảo rất thảnh thơi đi." Thi Thiên Thần chộp đoạt quá Bạch Trạm mũ, che ở chính mình trên mặt.

"Không quản ăn nhiều ít NG, quá thế là được , lưu đạo yêu cầu cao, nếu qua đã nói lên vẫn là có thể ." Bạch Trạm đã làm tốt bị hắn chuyển hỏa chuẩn bị, cũng không buồn bực, chỉ hướng dẫn từng bước: "Đang lo lắng buổi tối bộ phận sao? Ngươi liền đem đối phương tưởng tượng thành ngươi bạn gái bái."

"Bạn gái?" Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm từ mũ dưới truyền đến.

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu: "A, tình cảnh đại nhập."

Thi Thiên Thần nửa ngày không có lên tiếng, Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến: "Ngươi sẽ không... Không giao quá bạn gái đi?"

Một ngữ vạch trần thiên cơ, Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ đỏ lên.

Bạch Trạm vỗ vỗ mông đứng lên, vây quanh Thi Thiên Thần chuyển động: "Chẳng lẽ ta nói đúng? Không thể nào đâu, hiện tại nam hài tử không là trung học khi liền yêu sớm sao, lấy ngươi điều kiện, nữ hài tử không đến hướng thượng phác a?"

Thi Thiên Thần xấu hổ hừ một tiếng: "Giao quá, nhưng còn chưa tới một bước kia ta thấy chán."

"Chậc chậc, nhìn ngươi cái này tính tình... Từ từ, ngươi sẽ không... Vẫn là xử nam đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần trầm mặc thay thế trả lời.

Bạch Trạm muốn cười lại không dám cười, chính mình đây là nhặt được cái gì kỳ ba giống loài a! Cùng nữ hài tử lâu cái thắt lưng đều ngại ngùng, đùa giỡn khởi người đại diện đến lại thuận lý thành chương, liền này còn không xác định chính mình có phải hay không đồng tính luyến ái?

"A!" Nằm thi gia hỏa đột nhiên ngồi xuống: "Ngươi có tư cách gì chê cười ta? Chẳng lẽ... Chẳng lẽ ngươi không là... ?"

"Ta không là... Cái gì?" Bạch Trạm bị hắn sợ tới mức một mộng.

Thi Thiên Thần đã tháo xuống mũ, cũng từ ghế trên xuống dưới, mà còn triều Bạch Trạm đi tới, cực đủ cảm giác áp bách hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không là xử nam ?"

"Này..."

Này nên như thế nào đáp đâu? Hứa Bội nói, là thâm niên xử nam không sai, nhưng thân thiết diễn hắn nhưng chụp quá không ít, hoàn toàn không sợ.

Mà hiện tại này phó thân thể... Hẳn là cũng là đi.

Thi Thiên Thần không kiên nhẫn: "Có phải hay không còn cần nghĩ lâu như vậy? Nói, rốt cuộc là không là!"

"Là, nhất định là!" Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm hai mắt của hắn, vô cùng thành khẩn đáp: "Ta không có tiền, lại này mạo xấu xí , nào có người sẽ coi trọng ta."

Thi Thiên Thần ninh mày buông lỏng ra, muốn cười nhưng lại mạnh mẽ dừng lại, từ cổ họng trong mắt hừ một tiếng: "Đã đối."

Hừ xong, hắn nắm chặt Bạch Trạm thủ đoạn: "Đi."

"Làm chi đi?"

"Theo giúp ta quá biến diễn!"

Chương 45: thổ lộ

Bạch Trạm bị Thi Thiên Thần kéo đến một cái còn không có làm xong tiểu lâu, đây là một tràng giả cổ kiến trúc, Thi Thiên Thần nắm cánh tay hắn vẫn luôn đi hướng phía trước, bọn họ xuyên qua âm u hàng hiên, đi qua vô số trản Tulip hình dạng đèn tường, cuối cùng tại một cái hẹp hòi thang lầu gian dừng lại, bên cạnh là lũ hoa khung cửa sổ, nhất lũ dương quang từ khổng phùng trung chiếu vào đến, màu trắng tro bụi tại dương quang trong khởi vũ, Bạch Trạm dựa lưng vào một cái tinh xảo khắc hoa tay vịn.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có biện pháp sao?"

"Ngươi là chỉ thân thiết diễn?"

"Ân."

"Ngươi như thế nào đần như vậy, chưa ăn quá thịt heo còn chưa thấy qua heo đi sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần khóe miệng vi câu: "Ta từ tiểu tại thành thị lớn lên, chưa từng thấy quá heo đi như thế nào , ngươi đi một cái ta coi nhìn."

Bạch Trạm phiên cái rõ ràng mắt: "Ngươi mắng ta là heo a?"

Thi Thiên Thần dừng một chút, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Ta không là cái kia ý tứ, ta không thể không kinh nghiệm sao."

"Ta cũng không kinh nghiệm." Bạch Trạm mới không mắc mưu đâu.

"Nhưng là ngươi gặp qua heo đi a ~ "

"Ta chính là đánh cái cách khác, hảo đi ta đổi một cái cách khác, ngươi không thượng quá giường chẳng lẽ còn không xem qua tiểu điện ảnh? Những cái đó diễn cuồn cuộn chẳng lẽ đều đến lấy đao khảm quá người?" Bạch Trạm nhàn nhàn tà dựa thang lầu tay vịn, gương mặt hãm từ một nơi bí mật gần đó, thấy không rõ biểu tình, ngữ khí lại thập phần tiên hoạt.

"Ngươi nói đến đảo thoải mái, hai bộ máy quay đối với, đạo diễn nhìn, còn có ly đến gần như vậy phản quang bản cùng ngọn đèn... Đến có bao nhiêu xấu hổ."

Bạch Trạm làm tự hỏi trạng: "Ân, này quả thật là vấn đề. Vậy làm sao bây giờ đâu? Nếu không như vậy đi, ta lấy công ty danh nghĩa ra mặt, làm hắn đem đoạn này giường diễn san đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần tin là thật, nhãn tình sáng lên: "Thật sự?"

"Giả !" Bạch Trạm đưa tay gõ hạ Thi Thiên Thần ót: "Nghĩ đến mỹ a ngươi! Còn có hay không điểm chuyên nghiệp thái độ ? Kịch bản viết như thế nào ngươi liền cho ta như thế nào diễn, cái gì có máy quay nhìn tiến vào không trạng thái đều là lấy cớ, liền ngươi này, còn muốn tranh Kim Sư thưởng đâu — "

Thi Thiên Thần bưng bị đạn đến đỏ bừng ót, thập phần nghẹn khuất: "Ai biết ngươi là tại nói giỡn a, khó được ta như vậy tin tưởng ngươi — "

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn nhịn không được cười , không biết từ đâu khi bắt đầu, hai hắn đích ở chung càng phát ra tự nhiên, chính mình giống như rất ít xị mặt cùng đối phương "Đấu trí đấu dũng" , mà Thi Thiên Thần tại đoàn phim này đó thời gian, cũng thành trường rất nhiều, hắn một chút diễn liền tìm đến chính mình, là thật thực lo lắng buổi chiều kia tràng diễn không quá quan, hại mọi người cùng nhau cày đêm.

Đã từng một lúc nào đó, Thi đại thiếu cũng bắt đầu vì người khác suy xét .

"Thiên Thần." Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên kêu.

"Làm chi?"

"Lại đây."

"Còn muốn đạn ta sao?" Thi Thiên Thần hồ nghi che ót, nhưng vẫn là đến gần rồi một ít.

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Không đạn ngươi , tiếp qua đến một chút."

Thi Thiên Thần lại đi trước dịch hai bước.

Ma xui quỷ khiến , dương quang đột nhiên bị một đám mây che ở, những cái đó vũ động bụi bậm đều trừ khử tại hôn ám trung.

Bạch Trạm ngửa mặt nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Nội dung vở kịch là thế nào ?"

Phúc chí tâm linh, Thi Thiên Thần ngưng mắt nhìn Bạch Trạm, bắt đầu thấp giọng đọc: "Tại một mảnh tối đen trung, thúy hỉ triều Vinh Thiên Tú đi qua, tay nàng va chạm vào chính là nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua mềm nhẵn tơ lụa, nhưng mà nam nhân làn da so tơ lụa còn muốn nhẵn nhụi..."

Theo đối phương trầm thấp giàu có vận luật thanh âm, Bạch Trạm tinh tế thở dài, nháy mắt nhập diễn, hắn giơ tay lên, ngón tay chạm được đối phương ngực, nhẵn nhụi tơ lụa mềm nhẵn lạnh lẽo, ngón tay của hắn cẩn thận dọc theo kia vật liệu may mặc hoa văn chậm rãi vuốt ve, dọc theo đường đi đi, thẳng đến đối phương cổ áo đệ nhất khối bàn khấu chỗ dừng lại, kia tiêm trường ngón trỏ cẩn thận , rất nhỏ , điểm điểm đối phương cần cổ, tự tại cảm thụ kia ấm áp mạch đập nơi tay chỉ hạ nhảy lên vận luật.

Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt căng thẳng thần kinh, nhất đoạn văn chưa niệm xong, đã huyết mạch sôi sục.

Chỉ thấy Bạch Trạm mặt mày buông xuống, mặt hơi hơi triều một bên oai , chuyên tâm đánh giá chính mình cổ, ánh mắt khi thì hướng về phía trước, khi thì xuống phía dưới, làm như tại suy nghĩ nên từ nơi này vào tay, là tiếp tục kiểm tra này hiếm thấy liêu tử, vẫn là nhân cơ hội phẩm nhất phẩm này phú gia công tử nhẵn nhụi như tơ trù da thịt.

Thi Thiên Thần ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, trong nháy mắt cả người đều bị mang vào cái kia thời không cùng cảnh tượng, giống như đây là thúy hỉ gia tiểu lầu các, dưới lầu chính là mới vừa đóng cửa cháo phô, bếp thượng đốt bát tô, chính nóng hôi hổi mạo hiểm hương khí, mà đối phương chính là cái kia làm chính mình vừa thấy khó quên tiếu cô nương, không nói lời nào khi mặt mày cong cong, há miệng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng.

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy hô hấp đình trệ, thuận thế cầm tay của đối phương.

Bạch Trạm đuôi mắt thượng chọn, liếc mắt nhìn hắn, đem tay tránh thoát, không chờ Thi Thiên Thần tiến thêm một bước động tác, hắn bản thân đặt lên hắn cổ áo, kia linh hoạt ngón tay một trận bận rộn, nhẹ xảo cởi bỏ kia cúc áo, lộ ra nam nhân hầu kết.

Bạch Trạm kiễng chân, đem chóp mũi ghé vào Thi Thiên Thần hầu kết chỗ, muốn bính chưa bính khi, lại lui ra.

Thi Thiên Thần chỉ cảm thấy nhiệt huyết bá triều đỉnh đầu phóng đi, hắn một tay lấy Bạch Trạm giữ chặt, đổi thắt lưng đem hắn dán tại chính mình trước ngực, làm đối phương hơi lạnh mặt nghiêng kề sát tại trên cổ của mình.

Chỉ nghe Bạch Trạm nói: "Lời kịch."

Thi Thiên Thần thần trí lúc này mới thoáng thu hồi.

"Nghe được sao? Nơi này, trái tim của ta nhảy." Hắn nói.

Bạch Trạm phối hợp gật gật đầu, theo gật đầu động tác, đỉnh đầu mềm mại sợi tóc cọ đến Thi Thiên Thần cằm, người sau nhịn không được cúi đầu dùng sức ngửi một hơi.

"Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua ngươi như vậy cô nương." Nói xong, hắn nắm Bạch Trạm tay, đem ngón tay của hắn nhất nhất mở ra, lệnh chúng nó bao trùm lồng ngực của mình, hắn ấn Bạch Trạm tay, mang theo hắn tại trên người mình vuốt phẳng.

Bạch Trạm mặt sinh đỏ ửng, há miệng nhất không buông tha người: "Lão nương mới không phải cái gì cô nương!"

Loại này lời kịch từ Bạch Trạm nói đến phá lệ mang cảm, Thi Thiên Thần chỉ cảm thấy đương trường liền muốn thăng thiên, hắn nỗ lực trấn định, nói tiếp: "Không là cô nương?" Nói xong, hắn nâng lên Bạch Trạm cằm, một tay khác rất quen đặt ở Bạch Trạm sau lưng, từ bả vai đến vòng eo một đường vuốt ve.

Bạch Trạm hưởng thụ lấy đối phương nhẹ lãng, hai mắt vi siếp: "Ta... Không là cô nương , ta có quá một cái trượng phu, bây giờ còn có cái oa, ngươi, ngươi sẽ ghét bỏ ta sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần tự thể nghiệm biểu đạt ý nguyện của hắn.

"Ngô..." Bạch Trạm môi bị ngậm, tại hôn ám nhỏ hẹp trong không gian, lẫn nhau khí tức phá lệ nùng liệt, hết thảy vụn vặt thật nhỏ đồ vật cũng bị phóng đại đến mức tận cùng.

Thi Thiên Thần ấm áp bàn tay, kiên cố trong ngực, cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể hoàn toàn tương phản lạnh hoạt tơ lụa, ôm sát chính mình cánh tay, trong miệng bị xâm nhập đoạt lấy lưỡi... Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy phô thiên cái địa tất cả đều là Thi Thiên Thần, chính mình bị Thi Thiên Thần vây quanh .

Hắn nắm chặt đối phương ngực vải dệt, giống không trọng nịch vịnh giả, lại giống lâu hạn lữ nhân, vây quanh hắn , vừa là của hắn cứu mạng lục bình, lại là hắn khát cầu đã lâu ngọt ngào cam lộ.

Cái gì lời kịch, diễn cảm, nhân vật... Toàn bộ đều gặp quỷ đi thôi!

Một cái hôn này rốt cục dừng lại khi, hai người hô hấp đều thập phần ồ ồ, bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm đối phương mặt mày, như là đệ nhất hồi gặp mặt giống nhau lần thứ hai đem đối phương lần nữa đánh giá.

Bạch Trạm nghe được chính mình tâm tại nhảy, giống nổi trống nhất dạng, hắn hoài nghi Thi Thiên Thần cũng nghe được, nếu không sẽ không như vậy khẩn nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn, "Ngươi..." Hắn mới mở miệng nói một chữ, người sau liền lần thứ hai đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, hắn không xác định bọn họ là không là còn tại dàn dựng kịch.

Thi Thiên Thần tựa hồ cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, chính là chặt chẽ ôm hắn, như là sợ hắn một giây sau chạy trốn dường như.

Trường cửu lặng im ôm chầm trong, là Bạch Trạm trước lấy lại tinh thần.

"Ngươi vừa rồi hôn không đối." Hắn nói.

Đối phương buông ra hắn một ít, "A?"

"Có chút thô lỗ, Vinh Thiên Tú sẽ không vội vã như vậy sắc, hắn không thiếu nữ nhân, cái này ngươi nhất định muốn chú ý."

Đỉnh đầu truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ, nắm hắn phần eo tiêu pha lại khẩn: "Kia Vinh Thiên Tú nên như thế nào hôn? Ngươi dạy ta."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Buổi tối diễn chụp đến thực thuận lợi, nguyên bản còn lo lắng muốn cày đêm, kết quả cư nhiên so dự tính còn sớm kết thúc công việc, chụp loại này diễn đều là trải qua trước tiên thanh tràng , hiện trường trừ bỏ đạo diễn cùng camera ngoại liền không người khác, đạo diễn hô OK sau đó, khổng vi vi lúc này ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài: "Ai nha ta đi! Cùng đối thủ của ngươi nhiều ngày như vậy, cho tới hôm nay cảm giác đến lão nương cũng là có mị lực — "

Lưu đạo cũng đồng ý nói: "Đích xác như thế, cùng buổi sáng so sánh với quả thực tựa như hai người, xem ra ngươi buổi chiều cảm giác tìm không tồi a."

Nhắc tới điểm ấy, Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai liền lặng lẽ đỏ, hắn một ngữ bất phát, phủ thêm quần áo sau nhanh chóng rời xa ác chiến nơi.

"Ai, buổi tối uống chung một ly a?" Khổng vi vi giữ chặt hắn.

Thi Thiên Thần mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim: "Không , ngươi vội vàng đem quần áo hảo."

Khổng vi vi nhìn xem chính mình lục sắc cái yếm, cũng không lộ cái gì, nhịn không được cười nói: "Thật là một đại chân giò tử, trước một giây kêu nhân gia thân thân tiểu bảo bối, hiện tại liền ghét bỏ ta ."

Lưu đạo cười nói: "Ngươi liền đừng khi dễ hắn , tân nhân áp lực đại, ngươi cũng chú ý một chút, uống gì rượu? Tưởng bị làm văn?"

Khổng vi vi thè lưỡi: "Ta đây không phải là kích động sao? Lưu đạo, ngươi nói ta lúc này biểu hiện đến kiểu nào?" Nàng phủ thêm áo choàng ngắn, nhảy đến giám thị bình trước, đồng thời nhìn vừa rồi hồi phóng.

"Còn có thể, tương đối hoàn nguyên nhân vật, " lưu đạo nói xong lại bảo trụ Thi Thiên Thần: "Thiên Thần, ngươi vội vã đi đâu? Không cùng lúc nhìn sao?"

Trên màn ảnh hình ảnh, Thi Thiên Thần chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền quẫn đến không được, hắn ho khan vài tiếng, thương xúc nói biệt: "Ngươi cảm thấy OK là được, ta không nhìn, ta đi trước! Ta... Còn có việc — "

Biểu diễn về biểu diễn, nhưng nhìn hồi trả về là rất mất thể diện , bởi vì chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, hắn kỳ thật cũng không chuyên nghiệp, hắn toàn bộ hành trình đều tại đại nhập người kia...

Vội vàng cáo từ sau Thi Thiên Thần bước đi xuất ảnh lều, hắn xong rồi, toàn bộ buổi tối hắn mãn đầu óc đều là cái kia hôn ám thang lầu gian, hắn vươn tay, Bạch Trạm tiêm gầy thân thể giống như còn rúc vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, hắn cúi đầu, giống như lại có thể gặp được kia mềm mại sợi tóc, hắn thâm hít sâu vào một hơi, trong không khí lưu lại đều là người kia hương vị —

Mang theo loại này kiều diễm tâm tình, chỉ lấy xuất một phần mười tình cảm mãnh liệt liền đem diễn qua.

Hắn xong rồi, triệt để xong rồi.

Đương hắn hỏi, Vinh Thiên Tú lại nên như thế nào khi, trong nháy mắt đó phảng phất có cái gì từ hai người bọn họ chi gian xuyên qua, là nhìn không thấy sương mù, là dương quang trong bụi bậm, tóm lại, thượng một giây còn rất sống động tiếu tức phụ, một giây sau liền quý khí bức người.

Bạch Trạm bị Vinh Thiên Tú bám vào người, hắn khơi mào Thi Thiên Thần cằm, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt anh khí tẫn.

Hiển nhiên sau Thi Thiên Thần phải có được một cái sắc khí tràn đầy lại hết sức thành thạo hôn, không hấp tấp, không càn rỡ, không tham thích.

Hôn tất, hai người liên khóe môi đều không có thấp.

Nhưng là ý loạn tình mê, sắc thụ hồn cùng là xảy ra chuyện gì, Thi Thiên Thần xem như lĩnh giáo đến .

Thi Thiên Thần biết chính mình xong đời , Bạch Trạm chính là của hắn thúy hỉ, hắn không là tiểu cô nương, cũng bất hoàn mỹ, thậm chí hắn còn cất giấu không muốn người biết bí ẩn... Nhưng Thi Thiên Thần vẫn là bất trị hãm đi vào, những cái đó hắn đã từng tưởng muốn tìm tòi nghiên cứu đồ vật, nếu làm hắn không thoải mái, vậy hắn là có thể không đề cập tới.

Hắn bước nhanh triều chỗ ở đi đến, hắn chưa từng như vậy bức thiết muốn gặp đến ai, tưởng muốn được đến cái gì, nếu trước kỳ hảo, tiếp cận, thỏa hiệp đều là xuất phát từ tò mò cùng hưng phấn, như vậy lúc này đây hắn xác nhận , hắn yêu thượng Bạch Trạm .

Mỗi một cái có quan yêu say đắm hình dung từ đều có thể bộ tại trên người của hắn, hắn đi lại thoải mái, nội tâm bành trướng, tràn ngập không muốn người biết ngọt ngào vui sướng.

Chỉ có hắn biết, Bạch Trạm có bao nhiêu sao mê người, những cái đó khen ngợi chính mình từ ngữ, cái gì dung mạo cùng diễn xuất đều xem trọng, nghệ đức cùng tài năng tề phi, kỳ thật đều phải là khen Bạch Trạm , không có Bạch Trạm sẽ không có ngày nay Thi Thiên Thần.

Hắn không biết lấy gì báo đáp, chỉ có một khang chân tâm.

"Bạch Trạm! Tiểu bạch!" Đi vào khách sạn, hắn lập tức liền triều Bạch Trạm gian phòng đi đến, Bạch Trạm tại phòng tắm, cách kính mờ bóng người xước xước, hắn giữ cửa xao đến bang bang vang: "Bạch Trạm, ta có chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi!"

Môn trong người dừng lại động tác.

Thi Thiên Thần hít vào một hơi, đại thanh đạo: "Ta tuyên bố, ta yêu ngươi, ta yêu thượng ngươi —!"

Thổ lộ hoàn tất, Thi Thiên Thần giống đứng quân tư nhất dạng nghiêm đứng vững, chờ đợi đến từ môn nội người kiểm tra.

Đây là hắn bình sinh lần đầu tiên như vậy phát tiết tình yêu, phát ra từ đáy lòng, xuất phát từ chân tâm, hắn hy vọng người kia có thể cảm nhận được.

Trong phòng tắm tiếng nước chưa đình, nhưng người lại tĩnh trụ, cách một tầng mông lung thủy tinh, Thi Thiên Thần có thể tưởng tượng đến người nọ trần trụi tư thái, tâm tư của hắn lại không bị khống chế bay lên.

Hắn nuốt nước bọt, bình phục một chút hô hấp, gần sát cánh cửa, thấp thanh đạo: "Ta biết ta trước nói ngươi đều không đương thật, kỳ thật chính mình cũng không đương thật, nhưng là lần này không giống, thật sự không giống, ta... Ta đối với ngươi là thật tâm , ta nguyện ý tôn trọng ngươi, trân trọng ngươi, không lại cho ngươi nan kham, không lại cho ngươi chịu ủy khuất, ta... Ta sẽ cố gắng , ngươi thấy được ta cố gắng sao? Ta... Ta biết ngươi có không muốn làm ta biết đến đi qua, nhưng ta..."

"Đình! !" Môn bá một chút mở, một người nam nhân từ phòng tắm tìm hiểu nửa người trên, "Thật mẹ hắn xấu hổ a! Ta cũng không tưởng như vậy cùng ngươi chào hỏi, nhưng là ta nếu không ra sự tình liền đại điều — "

"Ngươi... Như thế nào chính là ngươi —? !"

Tản ra hơi nước, hướng tắm vọt tới một nửa, mặc dù có chút tiều tụy nhưng không dấu anh tuấn nam nhân, cư nhiên là Diêm Quan Đào!

"Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ tại đây —? Tại tiểu bạch trong phòng —?" Thi Thiên Thần thụ đại kích thích, hắn lui về lần nữa mắt nhìn biển số nhà, hắn không đi nhầm gian phòng!

Phòng tắm tắm vòi sen còn khai , bá bá bá giống như buồn cười kịch bối cảnh âm.

"Ngươi đừng hiểu lầm a! Ta vừa đến , ngồi một ngày xe lửa, mượn Bạch Trạm gian phòng hướng tắm rửa mà thôi! Cái kia..." Diêm Quan Đào khó được lộ ra xấu hổ thần sắc, "Ta vừa rồi cái gì đều không nghe đến, tiếng nước lớn như vậy... Cái kia gì, không có việc gì, ta cái gì đều gặp, a, ta cái gì đều không nghe đến!"

Nói xong, hắn liền không lại nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, nên làm chi làm chi, hắn không hổ là gặp qua đại quen mặt người, trước đem thủy đóng lại, xuất phòng tắm trước còn lấy điều khăn tắm vây quanh ở bên hông, sau đó mới lê dép lê đi tìm chính mình bao.

Chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần sững sờ ở tại chỗ, hắn vừa rồi đều nói những thứ gì a! Bình sinh lần đầu tiên thổ lộ cư nhiên biểu sai đối tượng! Hắn lần đầu tiên như vậy ăn nói khép nép bộc bạch chính mình, cư nhiên, cư nhiên —

Môn lần thứ hai bị đánh khai, là Bạch Trạm trở lại, trong tay của hắn dẫn theo một cái thực phẩm túi, vừa vào cửa liền kêu: "Diêm lão sư, ngươi bữa tối ta cho ngươi đóng gói đến — ách? Thiên Thần? Ngươi diễn nhanh như vậy đã vượt qua sao?"

Nhìn đến Bạch Trạm, lại liên tưởng hôm nay phát sinh hết thảy, Thi Thiên Thần không nói chuyện mặt trước đỏ.

Bạch Trạm xem hắn: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Lại triều trong phòng nhìn lại, Diêm Quan Đào đã tại thổi tóc , không biết là cố ý vẫn là như thế nào, hắn đem phong đồng đương vị điều đến lớn nhất.

"A, Diêm lão sư là ta đề cử cấp đoàn phim , trước mấy ngày liền từ đạo nói với ta thiếu cái nhân vật, còn rất trọng yếu, hỏi ta có hay không chọn người thích hợp, ta xem Diêm lão sư vừa lúc mới vừa hơ khô thẻ tre một bộ phim, liền hỏi hắn nghĩ hay không... Ách? Thiên Thần, mặt của ngươi sao lại như vậy hồng? Không là phát sốt đi?"

Phong đồng thanh âm tạm dừng, Diêm Quan Đào tìm hiểu mặt đến: "Ta đây cái máy sấy thanh âm thực đại, các ngươi nói các ngươi không cần phải xen vào ta, ta nghe không được!"

Bạch Trạm mạc danh kỳ diệu: "Cái gì a..."

Thi Thiên Thần hắng giọng một cái, tìm về hơi có chút thần trí, hỏi: "Cái kia, Diêm lão sư sẽ không cùng ngươi một cái ốc đi?"

Không chờ Bạch Trạm trả lời, Diêm Quan Đào đoạt đáp: "Sẽ không! Tuyệt đối sẽ không! Phòng của ta vừa rồi khách phục tại quét tước đâu, ta lúc này đi!"

Thi Thiên Thần nắm chặt quyền: Không phải nói nghe không được sao! ?

"Như thế nào cảm giác các ngươi quái quái ?" Bạch Trạm nói thầm , đem hộp cơm đặt lên bàn, lại chuyển hướng Thi Thiên Thần: "Đối , ngươi là tới tìm ta đi? Có việc? Chẳng lẽ là... Kia tràng diễn vẫn là không quá?"

"Qua. Chính là đến nói cho ngươi biết một tiếng." Thi Thiên Thần xem hắn, cắn chặt răng, "Ta chính là đến nói cho ngươi biết cái này, ta trở về phòng , ngủ ngon."

Chương 46: xuất phát

Không biết xuất phát từ cái gì suy xét, ngày đó muốn nói nói, Thi Thiên Thần rốt cuộc cũng không nói gì nói ra, cũng không nhắc lại.

Về phần ngày đó rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ có Diêm Quan Đào biết, nhưng là lấy hắn không câu nệ tiểu tiết tính cách, đương nhiên sẽ không lắm miệng, hơn nữa, một tham dự tiến biểu diễn, cái gì bát quái đều bị hắn vứt đến sau đầu .

Vì thế, giấu ở Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng đại sự, bởi vì không thể thành công biểu lộ, liền thành Bạch Trạm trong mắt một cái việc nhỏ.

Hắn đem Diêm Quan Đào đề cử cấp từ đạo, từ đạo lại đem hắn đề cử cấp Lưu Tiểu Loan, không biết là trời xui đất khiến vẫn là như thế nào, nhiều ngần ấy năm qua, vị này danh đạo cùng vị này năm đó danh diễn viên, cư nhiên cho tới bây giờ không hợp tác quá, may mắn lần này hợp tác, hai người vừa tiếp xúc liền phát hiện bọn họ đối biểu diễn cư nhiên có tương tự nhận tri, Diêm Quan Đào cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan rất nhanh trở thành bằng hữu.

Lưu Tiểu Loan tại hiểu được Diêm Quan Đào năm gần đây trải qua sau không khỏi vi hắn hô to đáng tiếc, một cái trong độ tuổi khoẻ mạnh hoa hảo diễn viên, tổng là tại không có tư vị tiểu nhân vật trong trầm luân, thực dễ dàng đem nhuệ khí cùng ngạo khí nhất tịnh ma không, may mắn còn không muộn, tại thử qua diễn sau, Lưu Tiểu Loan lúc này cùng hắn hẹn trước hạ một bộ phim nam nhị, đây quả thực là mấy năm qua Diêm Quan Đào khả năng tiếp xúc đến tốt nhất cơ hội , tin tưởng chờ kia bộ kịch hợp tác sau khi chấm dứt, Diêm Quan Đào già vị cùng giá trị con người đem phiên bội.

Từ bên cạnh hiểu biết đến này đó, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy đặc biệt an ủi, lấy hắn hiện tại năng lực cùng thân phận, có thể làm một căn xâu kim tuyến liền đã thập phần khó được.

Tại thuận lợi vượt qua tình cảm mãnh liệt diễn cửa ải này tạp sau, Thi Thiên Thần mặt sau biểu hiện có thể nói thuận buồm xuôi gió, ba tháng sau, Vinh Thiên Tú nhân vật thuận lợi hơ khô thẻ tre.

Cùng đến khi náo nhiệt bất đồng, phối hợp diễn rời đi đều là an an tĩnh tĩnh , bởi vì đoàn phim cùng này mặt khác chủ chế nhân viên còn có vội đâu, chỉ có toàn viên hơ khô thẻ tre, quay phim mới tính tạm thời coi như kết thúc, hơ khô thẻ tre, vừa là chung điểm cũng là khởi điểm, là nhất bộ kịch giai đoạn trước chế tác kết thúc, lại là công tác mới khởi hành, dựa theo loạn thế cẩm tú già vị, cuối cùng mạc kết thúc khi hẳn là sẽ tổ chức một hồi long trọng hơ khô thẻ tre yến, đến lúc đó còn sẽ mời liên quan truyền thông tham gia, làm suất diễn không ít nam nhị, Thi Thiên Thần cũng sẽ thụ mời tham dự, nhưng về phần có thể hay không thành hàng, còn muốn nhìn đến khi hắn đương kỳ.

Bạch Trạm đã vì hắn an bài hảo tiếp đương công tác, một cái chân nhân tú.

Bạch Trạm đối loại này tiết mục cũng không thập phần hiểu biết, bởi vì hắn cho tới bây giờ không tham gia quá, nhưng nhìn hiện nay bắt được kịch bản gốc, cảm thấy còn rất thú vị, chính là yêu cầu khách quý phối hợp, cho nên cụ thể như thế nào, còn cần trưng cầu Thi Thiên Thần ý kiến.

Nhưng này ba tháng đến, hắn rõ ràng cảm nhận được Thi Thiên Thần biến hóa, hắn không lại như vậy minh mục trương đảm kề cận chính mình , đương chính mình nhìn về phía hắn khi cũng cảm giác không đến ánh mắt giao hội, mà chính mình không chú ý hắn khi, rồi lại minh xác cảm giác đến tầm mắt của hắn, ánh mắt kia mãnh liệt mà bí ẩn, làm người ta thực khó xem nhẹ.

Loại cảm giác này thật không tốt, tựa như nuôi chỉ xấu tính miêu, chủ động tìm nó khi vĩnh viễn tìm không thấy, một khi ngươi trầm tĩnh lại, nó lại lặng lẽ xuất hiện tại mỗ hẻo lánh, có đầy hưng trí nhìn chằm chằm tay ngươi chỉ phát sao hoặc là mặt khác cái gì bộ vị, thời cơ một phác.

Thi Thiên Thần không là miêu, biến hóa của hắn nhất định là có nguyên nhân .

Chính mình là chỗ nào trêu chọc hắn sao?

Nếu ngạnh muốn nghĩ lại, vậy cũng chỉ có ngày đó .

Đó cũng là trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Trạm cố gắng tưởng muốn phai nhạt nhưng lái đi không được .

Cái kia buổi chiều, hắn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn lần đầu tiên như vậy phóng túng, chỉ có hắn bản thân rõ ràng, hắn không chỉ là đang diễn trò.

Sau lại từ lưu đạo kia nhìn kia đoạn diễn hồi phóng, đối với Thi Thiên Thần lần đầu tiên "Tình cảm mãnh liệt kính dâng" đại gia đều khen không dứt miệng, nhưng ở Bạch Trạm xem ra, màn hình trong Thi Thiên Thần gợi cảm trình độ còn chưa kịp cái kia buổi chiều một phần mười.

Nam nhân đến tận cuối đời đều là dục vọng nô lệ, không quản ngươi thừa nhận cùng không, chỉ cần thân thể cảm giác phù hợp, tâm linh liền không tự chủ được gần sát .

Bạch Trạm là tại chuyển hôm khác sáng sớm phát hiện , hắn mơ thấy Thi Thiên Thần , cảnh trong mơ trung thực phản ánh hắn vẫn luôn khát vọng đồ vật, hắn tổng là tại áp lực chính mình, bất kể là kiếp này hay là kiếp trước, nhưng là không nghĩ tới cư nhiên sẽ tới xuất tinh trong mơ địa phương bước.

Nhất định là này phó thân thể duyên cớ, thiếu thiếu rèn luyện, quá gây thất vọng!

Lại lại lại một lần làm dơ quần lót, sáng sớm Bạch Trạm liền đỏ mặt giặt quần áo.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó? Đồ vật thu thập xong sao?" Trong mộng mê hoặc nhân tâm gương mặt đột nhiên phóng đại đến trước mặt, Thi Thiên Thần không mời mà tới.

"Ngươi tại sao không gõ cửa! !" Bạch Trạm thẹn quá thành giận.

Thi Thiên Thần xem hắn, lại xem hắn trong tay đồ vật, mạc danh kỳ diệu: "Đều là nam nhân sợ cái gì — "

Hôm nay là bọn họ ly tổ ngày, này ý nghĩa từ hôm nay trở đi, bọn họ sớm chiều ở chung ngày lại muốn coi như kết thúc , cho nên hắn sáng sớm đã chạy tới.

Hắn đi dạo vào nhà trong, còn chưa mở cửa sổ thông gió, tiểu tiểu trong phòng tràn ngập Bạch Trạm khí tức.

Nhìn đến trên giường quán hoành thất thụ bát quần áo, hắn nhặt lên nhất kiện đặt ở chóp mũi tinh tế ngửi, phòng tắm tiếng nước còn không có đình chỉ, hắn nhanh chóng lấy kiện quần áo trong nhét vào y phục của mình trong, may mắn hắn áo khoác rộng thùng thình, kéo thượng khóa kéo cái gì đều nhìn đoán không ra.

"Ngươi hành lý còn không thu thập a? Ta giúp ngươi a —" hắn giương giọng hô.

"Chính mình thu!" Bạch Trạm vừa nói một bên đem tẩy hảo ướt sũng quần lót cất vào túi plastic trong, vốn là muốn dùng phong đồng thổi làm, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần tại đây, hắn không muốn làm hắn mặt làm như vậy, quả thật, đại gia đều là nam nhân, nhìn đến quần lót cũng không có gì, nhưng là chỉ có Bạch Trạm tự mình biết phía trên kia 20' trước nhiễm thượng cái gì, tại phương diện này da mặt của hắn luôn luôn rất mỏng.

"Ngươi liền đã sớm chạy ta đây chuyển động cái gì? Chẳng lẽ ngươi hành lý thu thập xong ?" Bạch Trạm từ phòng tắm đi ra sau hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ta tới thăm ngươi một chút này có hay không cần ta hỗ trợ ."

"Ngươi đem chuyện của mình thu phục chính là đến giúp ta ." Bạch Trạm bắt đầu bắt tay thu dọn đồ đạc, hắn trước đem chờ chút muốn đổi quần áo tìm ra, hắn xuyên đi ngủ khi xuyên t-shirt, liêu tử mềm mại khinh bạc, theo xoay người động tác có thể nhìn đến hơi hơi nhô ra xương cột sống.

Thật sự là quá gầy.

Thi Thiên Thần nhàn nhã đứng ở một bên nhìn hắn bận rộn, tay ôm bụng tưởng.

"Di?" Kiểm kê quần áo khi, Bạch Trạm dừng một chút.

"Như thế nào?"

"Có kiện quần áo trong tìm không thấy , ta nhớ rõ rõ ràng phóng ở trong này ."

"Có thể hay không tại chăn trong? Ngươi hảo hảo tìm xem."

Bạch Trạm theo lời xốc lên chăn, không có, sô pha đệm dựa dưới, cũng không có.

"Như thế nào? Kia kiện quần áo trong thực quý sao? Ném liền tính, ta đưa ngươi kiện tân ."

"Quý đảo không quý, chính là đặc biệt thoải mái, liên xuyên vài ngày đều không bỏ được đổi."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi chính là nghèo mệnh, quần áo đi, tưởng muốn thoải mái còn không dễ dàng, đừng tìm, ta lại đưa ngươi tân ! Mau thu thập, ta chờ giúp ngươi dọn thùng đâu."

Bạch Trạm nghe nói như thế nhướng mày: "Chờ giúp ta dọn thùng? Chẳng lẽ không phải tại chờ ta bận bịu xong chính mình hảo đi giúp ngươi thu thập?"

"Thích!" Tâm cao khí ngạo Thi tổng lười cùng hắn tranh luận.

Chờ Bạch Trạm hành lý thu thập xong, Thi Thiên Thần một phen tiếp nhận đi, lập tức triều đại sảnh đi đến, Thi Thiên Thần hành lý quả thực sớm đã thu thập chỉnh tề, đã ở trên xe chờ.

Lần này hắn cư nhiên so với chính mình còn nhanh nhẹn.

Phía trước nam tử đầu vai bối hai chỉ đại túi du lịch, trong tay lôi kéo hai cái quý danh vali, còn biến ma thuật dường như đem đóng gói hảo bữa sáng nhét vào Bạch Trạm trong tay, nâng nóng hầm hập cà phê cùng Sandwich, Bạch Trạm rất là hoảng hốt.

Trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này ma luyện, Thi Thiên Thần bất tri bất giác đã cải biến rất nhiều, nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên dẫn hắn tiến đoàn phim khi, đại thiếu gia một hơi dẫn theo lục thất cái rương, hắn vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến bộ dáng giống như còn tại trước mắt, hiện giờ, cư nhiên còn nhớ rõ vì mình mua sớm một chút .

Loại này không chân thực cảm vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đến bọn họ tán gẫu khởi kế tiếp hành trình kế hoạch.

Chờ cơ trong phòng, đương Thi Thiên Thần nghe được kế tiếp hành trình chi nhất là tham gia một đương chân nhân tú thu khi lập tức liền cự tuyệt .

"Ngươi xem một chút kịch bản gốc lại quyết định, không cần như vậy qua loa!" Bạch Trạm trách mắng.

"Còn có kịch bản gốc? Chân nhân tú đã đủ ngốc thiếu , còn muốn ấn kịch bản gốc tú? Đây quả thực là ngốc thiếu trung chiến đấu thiếu!"

"..."

Thực hảo, Thi Thiên Thần lại trở lại.

Nhìn Thi Thiên Thần này phó du muối không tiến bộ dáng, Bạch Trạm căm tức đồng thời lại vi diệu yên lòng, trước như vậy nhu thuận săn sóc hiểu chuyện hại hắn đều phải lo lắng đối phương có phải hay không cũng bị hồn xuyên , nhìn hắn vẫn là bá đạo như vậy hắn an tâm.

Nhất thời ai cũng không nói gì, nửa khắc đồng hồ sau, Thi Thiên Thần băng không thể, hắn dùng cánh tay khửu tay thống thống Bạch Trạm: "Ai."

"Làm chi?" Bạch Trạm tại chỉnh lý chính mình giấy tờ chứng nhận.

"Ngươi sinh khí sao?"

"Không có."

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta hẳn là đi không?"

Bạch Trạm ngẩng đầu, cân nhắc từng câu từng chữ nói: "Ta làm xuất bất luận cái gì một cái quyết định đều là vì ngươi suy xét , đương nhiên, ta cũng tôn trọng ngươi ý nguyện."

"Khụ." Thi Thiên Thần ôm cánh tay nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ta xem trước một chút kịch bản gốc."

Mười giây đồng hồ sau.

" 'Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì' — này mẹ hắn cái gì ngoạn ý? !" Thi Thiên Thần lớn tiếng kêu lên.

"Nói nhỏ chút! Cái này tiết mục hiện giai đoạn giữ bí mật!" Bạch Trạm vội che cái miệng của hắn.

"Không là, ngươi biết rõ... Ta, khụ... Kia cái gì ngươi, còn muốn ta đi trang thẳng nam? Đi hắn muội chân nhân tú a!" Thi Thiên Thần sáng quắc theo dõi hắn, này trong nháy mắt, hai người bất ngờ đều nghĩ đến cái kia sau giờ ngọ.

Bạch Trạm mặt cũng đỏ, hắn đè nặng cổ họng nói: "Cho nên có kịch bản gốc a, chiếu kịch bản gốc diễn chính mình định vị liền được rồi! Ngươi nhìn xuống, ngươi xuống chút nữa nhìn, kỳ thật rất có ý tứ !"

"Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" tống nghệ chân nhân tú thủ tú, đệ nhất kỳ không có cố định khách quý, mời khách quý đều là thông qua internet bầu bằng phiếu đầu đi ra đại gia nhất tưởng hiểu rõ nam tinh, Thi Thiên Thần cầm cờ đi trước.

Mặt khác nghệ nhân danh sách tạm thời giữ bí mật, chỉ có thu cùng ngày lẫn nhau mới có thể gặp mặt.

Tiết mục này đây chân nhân tú cùng trò chơi trạm kiểm soát tương kết hợp phương thức vì mọi người hiện ra điển hình thẳng nam ý nghĩ, nói cách khác, này kỳ tiết mục vừa thể hiện đang "Hot" nam tinh sinh hoạt trung bộ dáng, cũng có trò chơi chỉnh cổ phân đoạn.

"Ngươi xem, cũng không phải thực khó đi? Đến lúc đó sẽ chia ngươi nhân thiết kịch bản gốc, ngươi chỉ cần kết hợp mình bình thường bộ dáng nên làm gì làm gì là đến nơi, trò chơi phân đoạn... Ân, hẳn là sẽ không quá khó, xem qua 'Quay cuồng đi đại huynh đệ' sao? Hẳn là chính là cái kia khó khăn." Bạch Trạm một mặt cực lực du thuyết Thi Thiên Thần, một mặt ngón tay điện thoại di động trên màn ảnh tung bay, hắn tại tìm tòi sắp tới tương đối hỏa gameshow tin tức, cái gì quay cuồng đi đại huynh đệ hắn căn bản không xem qua, đồng thời hắn tại thỉnh cầu Điền San San hỗ trợ tìm hiểu càng nhiều tiết mục tin tức, tỷ như mặt khác khách quý đều có ai, phân biệt đều là người như thế nào thiết, có thể hay không chàng hình tượng, trò chơi chừng mực rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu... Từ từ.

"Chính là phía trên này viết thật không minh bạch , vạn nhất đùa giỡn ta làm như thế nào? Ta phát giận chính là không nhìn trường hợp ."

Thi Thiên Thần xem qua không ít chân nhân tú, nhất là nước ngoài , hắn biết có tiết mục chơi đến thực đại, chuyên yêu chỉnh cổ khách quý, hắn thần tượng hành trang vẫn là rất trọng .

"Hẳn là không có cái loại này tình huống." Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm nói, "Quốc nội trò chơi chơi không đến cái loại này trình độ. Hơn nữa ký hợp đồng khi này đó đều sẽ viết tiến điều khoản trong, bọn họ không dám cải ước."

Thi Thiên Thần vẫn có chút phạm nói thầm, nhưng đồng thời lại có điểm nóng lòng muốn thử, nam nhân đều có khiêu chiến dục, một cái chưa từng tìm kiếm quá lĩnh vực làm hắn hưng phấn, trò chơi, sấm quan, thể năng khiêu chiến, này đó đối hắn đều không là vấn đề, hắn duy nhất bảo lưu ý kiến chính là...

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta là cái hạng người gì?" Nếu là thật người tú, nhất định phải bày ra chính mình lén lút một mặt, tuy nói đến lúc đó sẽ có kịch bản gốc, nhưng ăn nhậu chơi bời ngủ đều thu nhận sử dụng tiến trong màn ảnh nói, hắn không bảo chứng chính mình có thể nhận người thích, huống chi nghe nói còn muốn cùng mặt khác nghệ nhân ở chung, "Hơn nữa, ngươi đối chân nhân tú lại có bao nhiêu hiểu biết?"

"Ngô..." Thấy hắn hỏi đến nghiêm túc, Bạch Trạm cũng nghiêm trang chững chạc cùng hắn thảo luận đứng lên: "Nói thật, ta trước không có chú ý quá chân nhân tú loại này tiết mục, nhưng là ta biết đây là một tuyên truyền chính mình nhanh nhất phương thức, hơn nữa chỉ cần biểu hiện đến đương, hiệu quả làm ít công nhiều."

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu.

"Về phần ngươi là hạng người gì..." Bạch Trạm cũng không ý thức được đối phương tại cho chính mình hạ bộ, hắn chỉ đương đối phương thật sự đang cùng mình tham thảo đối không biết lĩnh vực lo lắng, hắn đúng trọng tâm nói ra chính mình quan điểm: "Ngươi người này đi, ngươi có biểu diễn thiên phú, có thể biểu hiện ra ngươi muốn cho người cho rằng bất luận cái gì bộ dáng, tăng thêm ngươi ngoại hình rất có mê hoặc tính, không biết người sẽ cảm thấy ngươi thực nice, này mấy cái kết hợp lại, ta cảm thấy phi thường thích hợp tham gia loại này gameshow. Nhưng là — "

"Nhưng là thực tế tiếp xúc xuống dưới sẽ phát hiện, ngươi thực cuồng vọng, bá đạo, còn rất không nói lý, tuy rằng khuyết điểm rất nhiều , nhưng là này đó khuyết điểm đều là thành lập tại bản thân ngươi xã hội địa vị cùng thân phận thượng, lại sẽ cho người cảm thấy có thể lý giải."

Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt dần dần đen xuống: "Cuồng vọng bá đạo rất không nói lý?"

"Ân." Bạch Trạm thần sắc bình tĩnh gật gật đầu: "Phú nhị đại đi, có thể lý giải."

"Ta tại trong lòng ngươi chính là như vậy ?"

"A?" Đắm chìm đang làm việc phân tích trung Bạch Trạm lúc này mới lấy lại tinh thần, đối thượng thực bị thương Thi Thiên Thần, "A, cái kia, ta còn chưa nói xong đâu."

Thi Thiên Thần vẻ mặt làm hắn hoảng hốt, hắn cũng không có sinh khí, mà là... Có chút ủy khuất, còn có chút ảm đạm, còn có một cái từ là cái gì tới? Đối , lã chã dục nước mắt! Thi Thiên Thần hiện tại chính là cái này trạng thái!

Bạch Trạm thực hoảng, hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần luôn luôn là có cái gì nói cái gì, như thế nào hôm nay, tùy tâm một câu đánh giá sẽ làm thành như vậy? !

"Cái kia, ta, ta còn muốn nói tiếp đi đâu, chính là, ngươi mặc dù có điểm bá đạo, có chút cuồng vọng... Nhưng là không nhận người chán ghét a, ngươi này đó đặc điểm, đặt ở tiết mục trong, kỳ thật nói không chừng còn có không tưởng được hiệu quả đâu!"

Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm rầu rĩ : "Liền không một cái ưu điểm, có thể có cái gì hiệu quả."

"Ân... Ngươi tưởng a, mỗi cái khách quý thượng tiết mục khẳng định đều muốn bày ra chính mình tốt nhất một mặt, nhưng chúng ta có thể phản này đạo hạnh chi, cùng bọn họ không giống, " nói mãi, Bạch Trạm cũng nhìn thấy một cái khác khả năng: "Đối! Ngươi liền bày ra chân thật chính mình, quản nó kịch bản gốc viết như thế nào, ngươi liền diễn ngươi chính mình, ngược lại càng thêm xông ra!"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần không lời gì để nói nhìn Bạch Trạm, người này thật sự tưởng an ủi mình sao? Cái gì phản này đạo hạnh chi, diễn chân thật chính mình, như thế nào cũng không biết là vui vẻ đâu.

Chương 47: lưu luyến gia đình

Trở lại B Thành, Bạch Trạm đi trước công ty chịu đòn nhận tội, nhưng là không gặp đến La Văn Đông, nhưng công ty những người khác thái độ giống như cũng không có gì biến hóa, Bạch Trạm đoán chừng là Điền San San giúp hắn đem sự áp đi xuống.

Hứa Hoàn biết hắn trở về, hưng trí bừng bừng ước hắn ăn cơm, Bạch Trạm vừa trở về, muốn vội sự tình một đống lớn, ăn cơm liền miễn, nhưng là đằng ra nửa giờ cùng hắn video nói chuyện phiếm.

Hứa Hoàn thoạt nhìn biến hóa không đại, Bạch Trạm hỏi hắn gần nhất có hay không ngoan ngoãn tại gia, Hứa Hoàn lập tức đứng lên lấy di động ở trong phòng dạo qua một vòng.

Từ video bối cảnh có thể nhìn ra, thúc thúc gia hiện tại điều kiện không sai, phòng ở là phục thức , trang hoàng rất có phẩm vị.

Hứa Bội hai mươi tuổi trước vẫn luôn ở tại thúc thúc gia, chính là khi đó Hứa Chính Quốc vẫn chỉ là cái doanh nghiệp nhà nước công nhân, trong nhà điều kiện giống nhau, cùng hiện tại không thể so sánh nổi.

Hứa Bội diễn kịch sau đó không bao lâu, Hứa Chính Quốc cũng từ doanh nghiệp nhà nước cương vị trốn đi, chính thức xuống biển, hiện giờ chính mình kinh doanh một cái ăn uống liên tỏa xí nghiệp, hiệu quả và lợi ích khả quan, đương nhiên không bài trừ nơi này cũng có Hứa Bội công lao — hắn thành danh sau được đến đệ nhất bút thu vào liền cầm cấp thúc thúc làm mới bắt đầu tiền bạc.

Tại đối phương bối cảnh làm nổi bật hạ, Bạch Trạm bên này nhỏ hẹp tầng hầm ngầm liền có vẻ thập phần đáng thương, bất quá công ty đã vì hắn phê một bộ nhà ở, mặc dù là thuê quan hệ, nhưng là tỉnh đi hắn bản thân tìm phòng nhìn phòng thời gian, tùy thời có thể giỏ xách vào ở.

Hứa Hoàn không nghĩ tới Bạch Trạm sinh hoạt hoàn cảnh như vậy gian khổ, không từ thay tâm hắn toan, "Bạch ca, ngươi năng lực mạnh như vậy, chẳng lẽ công ty cắt xén ngươi tiền lương sao? Như thế nào còn trụ tại loại địa phương này?"

"Dù sao ta tổng ở bên ngoài chạy, trụ này không lâu sau." Bạch Trạm không để bụng: "Không là mỗi người sinh ra đều may mắn a, giống ta loại này tiểu nhân vật, liền đến cố gắng công tác, một chút cải thiện cũng rất tốt."

Không biết lời này chỗ nào lại chọc đến Hứa Hoàn G điểm, hắn an tĩnh một hồi, đột nhiên hỏi nói: "Bạch ca, ngươi lần trước nói ta trừ bỏ diễn kịch còn có thể đi biệt lộ. Còn có nghĩa sao?"

Bạch Trạm ngẩn ra, nói: "Đương nhiên có nghĩa."

"Vậy ngươi có vi ta quy hoạch cái gì sao? San San tỷ nói, khi đó Thiên Thần ca vừa mới tiến công ty khi, ngươi lực sắp xếp chúng nghị, nhất định muốn tự mình dẫn hắn, vì cái này còn cùng Trương tổng la tổng gọi nhịp tới."

... Đây là phân bì đến .

Bạch Trạm lý lý ý nghĩ, kiên nhẫn nói: "Tiểu hoàn, Thiên Thần hắn vẫn luôn chính là ta nghệ nhân, ta là mang theo hắn đồng thời đổi nghề đến Hoa Thành , ta có nghĩa vụ đối hắn phụ trách."

Hơn nữa khi đó chính mình mới vừa trọng sinh, hai mắt vừa sờ hắc, phát hiện mình cái này tam lưu người quản lí trong tay duy nhất vương bài chính là Thi Thiên Thần, không bính hắn nâng ai? Hơn nữa Thi Thiên Thần chính mình cũng không chịu thua kém, phần cứng phần mềm đều vượt qua thử thách.

Hứa Hoàn bĩu môi: "Cho nên, ta là San San tỷ ngạnh tắc đưa cho ngươi, ta cũng không có diễn kịch thiên phú..."

Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một chuyện, hỏi: "Tiểu hoàn, ngươi đối chân nhân tú có hiểu rõ không?"

"... Ta xem quá, làm sao vậy?"

"Muốn là đưa ngươi đi tham gia chân nhân tú, ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào?"

Hứa Hoàn mắt sáng rực lên: "Thật vậy chăng? Chân nhân tú... Đây không phải là đều yêu cầu đại bài minh tinh sao? Ta... Ta không được đi?"

Bạch Trạm búng tay một cái: "Ta hiện tại có một cái ý nghĩ, bất quá còn không có làm theo, ngươi hãy chờ tin tức của ta."

"Hảo."

Trở về mấy ngày nay, Bạch Trạm trừ bỏ đóng gói chính mình chuyển nhà hành lý ngoại, làm nhiều nhất chính là bù lại chân nhân tú .

Không đến một vòng thời gian, hắn đã đối cái này mới phát tống nghệ hình thức có khắc sâu hiểu biết, sau đó hắn đã cảm thấy, này thật đúng là cái chạm tay có thể bỏng đại bánh ngọt!

Chỉ cần tuyển đối , đây là nhường đại chúng nhanh nhất nhận thức chính mình tiệp kính!

Không quản ngươi có hay không danh khí, không quản ngươi là ca sĩ, diễn viên vẫn là tiểu sinh tiểu hoa, đều có thích hợp ngươi tống nghệ tú!

Nhưng tiền đề nhất định là muốn tìm chuẩn chính mình định vị.

Trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này bù lại, Bạch Trạm phát hiện những cái đó phàm là tại chân nhân tú trong lật xe , đều là bởi vì không có thể tìm đúng định vị.

Tỷ như cái loại này không có thể ăn khổ , liên chạy tám trăm mễ đều phải phế đau , nhất định phải tham gia dã ngoại sinh tồn tiết mục hoặc là quân lữ thể nghiệm loại tiết mục, không là chỉ do cho chính mình tìm tội sao? Loại này tiết mục xông ra một cái chân thật cùng gian khổ, hơn nữa thành viên chi gian còn muốn cạnh tranh, không thích hợp loại này tiết mục nghệ nhân, kéo toàn viên chân sau không nói, rơi vào một thân đau xót, cuối cùng còn bị đàn trào không hiểu chuyện, quá mảnh mai, ngươi nói đây là tội gì?

Còn có cái loại này chỉ số thông minh thấp, trong bụng không có tam hai mực nước , ngạnh muốn đi cấp thiêu đốt đại não loại này trí năng hình tiết mục đương giám khảo, ngươi nói ngươi thanh xuân mỹ mạo tịnh lệ vô song liền ngoan ngoãn đương ngươi vật biểu tượng hảo , đương giám khảo? Ngươi có tài đức gì a? Tùy tiện một cái tuyển thủ tuôn ra một vài cái chuyên nghiệp danh từ ngươi đều nghe không hiểu, đây không phải là tự bạo đoản bản là cái gì?

Còn có cái loại này EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc thấp, còn đặc biệt soi mói người, nhất định phải tham gia lữ hành loại chân nhân tú, lữ hành chuyện này chính là bị liệt vào tình lữ kết hôn trước chuẩn bị khảo sát hạng mục chi nhất , ngươi nói nó khủng bố không khủng bố? Đi chung đường trung xuất hiện các loại ngoài ý muốn, các loại khí hậu không phục, các loại ngôn ngữ không thông, ngươi thật có thể đủ vân đạm phong khinh giải quyết sao? Càng miễn bàn còn muốn hòa bình khi chỉ có duyên gặp mặt một lần quan hệ cận dừng lại tại giới nói chuyện phiếm khí cùng đồ trang điểm nghệ nhân cùng ăn cùng ở, như vậy đi chung đường thật sự có ý tứ sao? Nếu không thiếu tiền còn chưa tính, thuần đương chi phí chung hưởng thụ phong cảnh, thuận tiện tránh khoản thu nhập thêm, nhưng đại bộ phận tiết mục đều là nghèo du a! Một ngày liền cho ngươi mấy đồng tiền, nhìn ngươi như thế nào lấy vừa đương ăn lại đương uống... Xin hỏi như vậy lữ hành có ý gì? Trừ bỏ cùng mặt khác khách quý xé xé bức, cấp tiết mục gia tăng điểm xem chút, còn đồ cái gì?

Trở lại trên tay cái này "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" tiết mục kế hoạch thượng, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy nó còn man thích hợp Thi Thiên Thần , tuy rằng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ tiết mục lưu trình phải đợi ký kết hợp đồng nọ vậy thiên tài có thể nhìn đến, nhưng quang nhìn kế hoạch cũng rất liêu nhân.

Chủ sự phương cùng phát hành phương đều là đài truyền hình, bá xuất ngôi cao tài đại khí thô, thu thị có cam đoan, lại bài trừ chừng mực quá đại phân đoạn.

Tiết mục mời khách quý đều là thông qua bầu bằng phiếu đi ra nhân khí nam tinh, không có cố định chủ trì, sở hữu khách quý ở tại một tràng căn phòng lớn trong, tại hằng ngày sinh hoạt trung xen kẽ một ít trò chơi, trò chơi cụ thể chi tiết không có viết, nhưng vô luận cái gì trò chơi, đều hẳn là cùng tiết mục chủ đề liên quan, thì phải là — "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" .

Bạch Trạm càng nghĩ, cảm thấy trò chơi đơn giản trốn không được tình cảnh bắt chước, trí năng vấn đáp hoặc là suy nghĩ đột nhiên thay đổi mấy thứ này, trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này bù lại, Bạch Trạm đối loại này chân nhân tú trò chơi có bước đầu dự phán, hắn cảm thấy trò chơi thắng thua cái gì đều không là vấn đề, lớn nhất xem chút vẫn còn là với người.

Tập kết đang "Hot" nhân khí nam tinh chân nhân tú, khán giả muốn nhìn là bọn hắn trong lén lút sống qua ngày là dạng gì , đối mặt đột phát trạng huống hoặc chỉnh cổ khi bọn họ vậy là cái gì dạng .

Cho nên, không quản trò chơi như thế nào thiết trí, trăm khoanh vẫn quanh một đốm, nhìn vẫn là người a!

Nếu hiện tại không biết mặt khác khách quý đều có ai, như vậy không bằng đem Hứa Hoàn cũng đóng gói đi vào, gần nhất hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần loại hình vừa vặn bổ sung, thứ hai tại một ít yêu cầu phối hợp trò chơi trong có thể nhiều ra phần thắng, tam đến, còn nhiều thêm cái huynh hữu đệ cung ngạnh!

Bạch Trạm càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy cái này ý tưởng khả thi, lập tức ghi tạc tiểu sách vở thượng, bất quá tại kia trước còn muốn trước trưng cầu Thi Thiên Thần ý kiến, thật vất vả đồng ý tham gia tiết mục, đừng lại vì vậy lâm thời đổi ý.

Bạch Trạm đem mình về Hứa Hoàn ý tưởng hội báo cấp Điền San San, quả nhiên chiếm được đối phương mạnh mẽ duy trì.

"Vừa lúc tiểu hoàn trước trận bởi vì Hứa Bội tên tuổi còn có đề tài độ, chúng ta hẳn là bắt lấy cơ hội này, biệt đem nhân khí hư háo , nhanh chóng an bài! Bất quá..." Điền San San lời nói một chuyển, lại nói: "Ta đề nghị ngươi trước không cần hướng Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Ta cảm thấy hay là trước cùng tiết mục tổ điện thoại cái, xem bọn hắn có đồng ý hay không..."

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu: "Nếu bọn họ bên kia không thành vấn đề, ta lại cùng Thi Thiên Thần nói?"

"Không không, ý nghĩ của ta là, chúng ta có thể đề xuất Hứa Hoàn làm đặc biệt khách quý lên sân khấu, lấy hắn hiện tại già vị, hẳn là còn chưa đủ để lấy cùng Thi Thiên Thần đồng thời nhập tổ, nói nói, cũng chỉ có thể giống đi đoàn phim thăm ban như vậy lộ thượng một mặt, có thể hay không lưu lại, còn muốn nhìn hắn bản thân có cho hay không lực." Điền San San tựa vào ghế xoay trong, mủi chân trên mặt đất nhẹ nhàng đốt: "Tiết mục tổng cộng thất kỳ đâu, an bài hắn tại thứ hai kỳ lộ diện, hưởng ứng hảo nói, mặt sau còn có cơ hội. Nếu như vậy an bài nói, Thi Thiên Thần nếu trước đó không biết chuyện, tiết mục hiệu quả sẽ tốt hơn."

Bạch Trạm trầm ngâm nói: "Sư đệ đến dò hỏi sư huynh sao... Nghe đứng lên cũng không tệ lắm."

Không phải không thừa nhận, Điền San San chuyên nghiệp độ so chính mình cái này thay đổi giữa chừng người đại diện muốn mạnh hơn nhiều, Bạch Trạm liền không nghĩ tới tầng này.

Công ty tưởng nâng Hứa Hoàn, hơn nữa muốn rèn sắt khi còn nóng, nhưng là lấy Hứa Hoàn già vị lại không đủ để làm hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần đồng thời đóng gói tiến tiết mục, nếu ngạnh muốn đề xuất loại này yêu cầu, chỉ biết thu nhận đối phương phản cảm, đến lúc đó làm không hảo liên Thi Thiên Thần đều phải bị làm khó dễ, dù sao hậu kỳ tiết mục tổ cắt nối biên tập cũng là rất có hướng phát triển tính , nhưng trái lại, nếu từ chúng ta bên này đề nghị chỉ làm Hứa Hoàn lộ một tiểu mặt — mới mẻ xuất lô Hứa Bội đệ đệ tới thăm sư huynh, đây là cấp tiết mục làm rạng rỡ, mà phi ép mua ép bán.

"Chuyện này ta đi nói đi."

Điền San San đảm nhiệm nhiều việc, có Hứa Hoàn tham dự sự nàng cũng rất để bụng.

Nàng làm việc nhanh nhẹn, tăng thêm giang hồ địa vị cao, ngày hôm sau nàng liền đem hợp đồng bắt được tay, cùng Bạch Trạm đồng thời cân nhắc hợp đồng chi tiết.

Vì thế trải qua ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần lại bước lên hành trình, chính là lúc này đây bọn họ lại đem đối mặt hoàn toàn mới khiêu chiến.

Nhưng mà vừa xuống máy bay Thi Thiên Thần liền hối hận , từ nhìn đến "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" đại nhãn hiệu bắt đầu, một cái tiết mục đạo diễn trợ lý cùng hai cái tiết mục camera mà bắt đầu đi theo hắn quay phim, như bóng với hình, sự vô toàn diện, thế cho nên Bạch Trạm nháy mắt cách hắn bát trượng xa, sợ bị thu vào màn ảnh phá hư tiết mục hiệu quả.

Hoài luyến ái khát khao đại nam hài thực thất vọng, tuy rằng hai người không xao định cái gì quan hệ, nhưng là trước ít nhất còn có thể nương ngồi xe, đáp diễn, nghỉ ngơi cơ hội sờ sờ tay nhỏ bé, ấp ấp bả vai cái gì, hiện tại bị siêu đại bóng đèn nhìn chằm chằm, liên câu lặng lẽ nói cũng không thể nói.

Tại khai hướng thu địa điểm trên xe, đạo diễn trợ lý cùng camera đều thực thấp thỏm, bọn họ đều là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc Thi Thiên Thần bản nhân, tuy rằng trước tiên làm quá công khóa, nhưng bọn hắn đối hắn giải cũng không so một cái fan nhiều hơn bao nhiêu, đối hắn hiểu biết cận dừng lại tại người soái chân trường, có tiền có cơ bụng thượng, bọn họ từ hôm nay trở đi muốn một tấc cũng không rời đi theo Thi Thiên Thần thẳng đến này kỳ tiết mục thu hoàn tất, bọn họ công tác chính là muốn đứng ở nhất khách quan góc độ thượng, thu nhận sử dụng hắn sở hữu chi tiết.

Nhưng là hiện tại xem ra, vị gia này tại màn ảnh trước liên cái tươi cười đều thiếu phụng, vài tên nhân viên công tác lẫn nhau nháy mắt ra dấu, dự tính tương lai vài ngày không tốt lắm quá.

Tại thường quy tự giới thiệu sau, bên trong xe liền lâm vào cực đoan lặng im.

Thi Thiên Thần di động chấn hai cái, hắn mở ra, mắt nhìn phát kiện người, theo bản năng tránh đi màn ảnh, click mở tin tức nội dung.

Bạch Trạm: "Biệt xị mặt, tiết mục hiện tại cũng đã bắt đầu."

Thi Thiên Thần kéo kéo khóe miệng, trả lời: "Ly ngươi quá xa, không vui. Khóc. jpg "

Bạch Trạm: "... Xa cái rắm, ta ngay tại ngươi xếp sau."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Ta bóng dáng soái sao? Khốc. jpg "

Bạch Trạm: "Không với ngươi nói chuyện tào lao, đối với màn ảnh nói nói mấy câu, xuất ra điểm chuyên nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày! Ngươi coi như đang diễn trò!"

Thi Thiên Thần: "Kia thân một chút. Ngượng ngùng. jpg "

Bạch Trạm: "..."

Bạch Trạm: "Hôn môi. jpg "

Từ di động trong ngẩng đầu, nhìn nhìn bên trái tiết mục trợ lý, lại nhìn xem bên phải camera, Thi Thiên Thần cẩn thận đem di động màn hình ấn diệt, nhét vào túi áo trong, cùng Bạch Trạm phát tin tức này mấy phút đồng hồ, với hắn mà nói vừa bí ẩn lại mới lạ, đơn phương tuyên bố luyến ái hắn tìm được mối tình đầu ngây ngô cảm giác.

Tiết mục trợ lý tại đây một giây thần kỳ phát hiện sắc mặt của hắn đột nhiên từ âm chuyển tình, vội vàng nắm chặt cơ hội hỏi: "Là gia nhân phát tin tức sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần khẽ cười nói: "Đúng vậy."

"Nguyên lai Thiên Thần là một cái lưu luyến gia đình người a." Tiết mục trợ lý tâm thần hơi định, quyết định liền lời này đề kéo dài mở ra.

Dương quang từ ngoài cửa sổ xe đánh tiến vào, Thi Thiên Thần vị trí sáng ngời đến rối tinh rối mù, hắn ngũ quan không sợ bất luận cái gì cao thanh đặc tả, dưới ánh mặt trời anh tuấn đến không thành bộ dáng, người quay phim nhanh chóng bắt giữ này trong nháy mắt quang ảnh.

"Ngươi là lần đầu tiên tham gia chân nhân tú đi? Gia nhân có phải hay không thực lo lắng ngươi?" Tiết mục trợ lý lời thuyết minh hợp thời sáp nhập.

"Không là, là lo lắng người khác." Thi Thiên Thần lắc đầu, khuôn mặt anh tuấn chuyển hướng màn ảnh, nhoẻn miệng cười: "Đương nhiên là lo lắng người khác bị ta so đi xuống a!"

Chương 48: cái thứ nhất trò chơi

Hai giờ đường xe sau, rốt cục tới "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" tiết mục thu địa điểm.

Đây là xa cách nội thành vùng ngoại ô, xuyên qua một đạo cự đại cửa sắt, xe sử nhập tư nhân khu vực, từng tòa một biệt thự bắt đầu xuất hiện tại con đường cuối, lộ hai bên đủ loại ngô đồng, cuối thu, lá cây phủ thêm kim sắc, gió thổi qua, khô ráo lá cây phi phác xuống, tại cửa sổ xe thượng lưu lại ba ba vang nhỏ, xe chạy ở ngày mùa thu quang ảnh trong, đỉnh đầu là xanh lam không trung, chỉ là nhìn liền làm người vui vẻ thoải mái.

Bạch Trạm nhịn không được quay kiếng xe xuống, làm phong từ đỉnh đầu thổi qua, trong xe tiến vào mới mẻ không khí, đại gia cũng không khỏi lâm vào rung lên, Thi Thiên Thần camera rốt cục ngáp một cái từ lúc truân trung tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy thời gian, mở ra màn ảnh trước cái.

Thợ trang điểm đã tại vi Thi Thiên Thần bổ trang , trợ lý tiểu từ xuất ra thay đổi xiêm y tùy thời đợi mệnh, một bộ thiển sắc trang phục bình thường, cùng Thi Thiên Thần hiện ở trên người xuyên giống nhau như đúc, chính là đến khi này thân đã tại đi chung đường trung biến đến nhăn nhiều nếp nhăn.

Xe tại biệt thự mặt sau dừng lại, xe cửa vừa mở ra, Thi Thiên Thần đã bị dùng miếng vải đen bịt kín ánh mắt, sau đó Bạch Trạm cùng tiểu từ liền mắt thấy Thi Thiên Thần bị bọn họ dẫn triều biệt thự chính diện đi đến.

"Sẽ không có chuyện gì chứ." Tiểu từ không tự chủ được thì thầm.

"Có thể có chuyện gì, toàn bộ hành trình cùng chụp đâu, tiết mục hiệu quả thôi." Bạch Trạm cùng nhân viên công tác đồng thời đem hành lý nâng xuống xe, tiểu từ cũng gia nhập tiến vào hỗ trợ.

Nghệ nhân hành lý đều thống nhất phóng ở đại sảnh, tựa hồ phải đợi cái thứ nhất trò chơi phân đoạn kết thúc mới biết được cụ thể gian phòng phân phối. Này ngôi biệt thự cùng sở hữu bốn tầng, cộng thêm một tầng tầng hầm ngầm, trụ thượng một toàn bộ làm phim tổ thêm năm cái nghệ nhân cập này trợ lý giàu có dư dật, chính là xa hoa trình độ còn không bằng Thi Thiên Thần tư nhân phủ đệ.

Ngoài miệng nói là không lo lắng, nhưng Bạch Trạm vẫn là nhịn không được chú ý phía trước tiến triển, nhưng hắn hiện tại thân phận thực vi diệu, tham gia loại này tiết mục thu, cùng nguyên lai tại đoàn phim bất đồng, chân nhân tú cơ hồ là hai mươi bốn giờ khăng khít đoạn quay phim, hắn vừa không có thể cùng Thi Thiên Thần đồng thời tham dự tiết mục thu, cũng vô pháp cùng hắn cùng ở, hơn nữa tại hạ xe khi Thi Thiên Thần di động cũng bị mất , hiện tại chính từ chính mình bảo quản.

Hắn không tham gia quá loại này tiết mục, không biết mặt khác nghệ nhân trợ lý hoặc người đại diện lúc này đều làm như thế nào, bất quá tổng có thể có cơ hội thông tin tức đi, hắn loại này từ phụ tình kết thật làm cho người căm tức, phân phân chung đều muốn dặn hắn một đôi lời.

Bất quá rất nhanh, phiền não của hắn liền tạm thời đánh mất, một cái nhân viên công tác kêu hắn đồng thời nhìn theo dõi.

Vì thế Bạch Trạm cùng theo bọn họ đi vào biệt thự địa phương tiếp theo tầng.

Phòng này nguyên bản có thể là kỳ bài thất hoặc là vui chơi giải trí thất, không gian đặc biệt đại, góc để đặt nhất trương snow khắc bàn cùng một ít trò chơi phương tiện.

Nhưng hiện tại đã bị các loại quay phim thiết bị chiếm cứ , có tạm thời không dùng được thiết bị, che chiên bố, cũng có tùy thời ra trận chiếu sáng đăng cùng phản quang bản, nhưng nhất thấy được vẫn là gian phòng ở giữa đứng sừng sững lục khối giám thị bình, sáu cái hình ảnh phân biệt thức thời đối ứng năm cái cùng chụp người quay phim thị giác cùng một cái thượng đế thị giác, tức chụp ảnh từ trên cao khí quay phim góc độ.

Nguyên lai năm cái khách quý cũng đã đến đông đủ , chỉ là bọn hắn chính mình không biết mà thôi.

Biệt thự cửa chính trước mặt cỏ thượng đứng vững một cái thật lớn mê cung, hiện tại bọn họ đều bị bịt mắt từng người đứng ở một cái mê cung nhập khẩu trước.

Cái thứ nhất trò chơi này mà bắt đầu sao?

Bạch Trạm nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa màn hình, từ chính giữa chụp ảnh từ trên cao thị giác đó có thể thấy được, đó là một lùm cây mê cung, chính là tường thể đều là từ thiên nhiên thực vật sửa chữa mà thành, nhưng là vừa cao lại hậu, cho dù hai người đồng thời đi ở "Tường" hai mặt lẫn nhau cũng tuyệt đối nhìn không tới đối phương, hơn nữa bên trong con đường rắc rối phức tạp, mê cung phạm vi lại quảng, phải tìm được nói ra ít nhất muốn bốn mươi phút ở trên.

Cái này trò chơi mục đích là cái gì đâu? Cùng gian phòng phân phối có quan sao? Trung gian sẽ có cái gì huyền cơ đâu?

Bạch Trạm nhịn không được phỏng đoán, đồng thời ánh mắt không tự giác liền chăm chú vào Thi Thiên Thần kia khối trên màn ảnh, tả sổ thứ hai khối, Thi Thiên Thần bị tiết mục đạo diễn đỡ đứng ở một cái lối vào, trước mắt còn che miếng vải đen, tiết mục trợ lý dựa theo đạo diễn yêu cầu, tại chỉ định thời gian đem Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt miếng vải đen gỡ xuống, lại nhìn chằm chằm trong tay đồng hồ bấm giây đọc giây, Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy cũng là một đổ cao đại lục tường, không thể nói không kinh hãi.

Hắn nhìn nhìn phía sau camera, nói thầm câu: "Cái gì ngoạn ý?"

Đương nhiên không có người trả lời hắn, tiết mục trợ lý chuyên chú với đọc giây đảo thời trước, thời gian vừa đến, liền chỉ vào nhập khẩu ý bảo Thi Thiên Thần có thể đi vào.

Đã ý thức được đây là cái thứ nhất trò chơi phân đoạn, Thi Thiên Thần cũng liền không lại hỏi nhiều, đi nhanh đi vào.

Mà từ Bạch Trạm bên này có thể nhìn đến, năm vị khách quý là đồng thời tiến vào , năm cái nhập khẩu lẫn nhau cách xa nhau rất xa, hơn nữa trong mê cung bộ thiên mạch tung hoành, bọn họ đều là cùng trong lúc nhất thời phát hiện mình muốn đùa là một cái đi vào mê cung trò chơi, nhưng không có bất luận cái gì về cái này trò chơi gợi ý cùng manh mối, cũng không biết thắng lợi điều kiện vì sao, cùng với tiền phương chờ đợi bọn hắn là cái gì.

Tầng hầm ngầm nhân viên công tác hiện tại đều vội đi lên, có thể có thời gian rỗi nhìn màn hình đều là này vài cái nghệ nhân trợ lý hoặc là người đại diện, nhưng bọn hắn lẫn nhau cũng không quen biết, cho nên tương đối an tĩnh.

Đại gia từng người nhìn chằm chằm nhà mình nghệ nhân, ngẫu nhiên phát ra vài tiếng cười khẽ.

Trong mê cung kỳ thật cái gì đều không có, trừ bỏ đại, phức tạp bên ngoài, chính là đơn giản lùm cây mê cung, cuối cùng nói ra cũng chỉ có một.

Nhưng là nghệ nhân nhóm cũng không biết, lúc này bọn họ phản ứng liền rất thú vị .

Bạch Trạm cũng nháy mắt GET đến cái này tiết mục lập ý sở ở tại.

Này năm tên khách quý trong, trừ bỏ Thi Thiên Thần bên ngoài, Bạch Trạm là nhận thức trong đó hai người , một cái là ca sĩ Trác Văn Hi, mười năm trước từ tuyển tú tiết mục xuất đạo, xướng làm thực lực câu giai, thiên vị Trung Quốc phong, khuôn mặt thanh tuyển, lời nói có độ, hắn đã từng vi Hứa Bội điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch sáng tác quá khúc chủ đề, bởi vì hợp tác quá mấy lần; một cái khác là tống nghệ già Giang Đinh, tuổi là mê, hắn tự xưng không đến ba mươi tuổi, nhưng là rất nhiều tiểu bằng hữu tỏ vẻ chính mình là nhìn hắn tiết mục lớn lên , Giang Đinh thực am hiểu sinh động không khí, tự phong vi tống nghệ già trong thần tượng phái, có hắn tại là không sợ tẻ nhạt .

Mặt khác hai vị Bạch Trạm đều không quen thuộc, nhưng nhìn gương mặt tuổi trẻ tươi mới, chắc là mới xuất đạo tân nhân, phù hợp đương thời người trẻ tuổi phẩm vị, bọn họ ăn diện rất có đặc điểm, một cái đầu phát thực trường, làm tử sắc chọn nhiễm; một cái khác có thon dài mắt xếch, khóe mắt vẽ một tia kim sắc mắt ảnh.

Bạch Trạm liền một mình ở trong lòng phân biệt xưng hô bọn họ vi tiểu tử cùng tiểu kim .

Chỉ thấy cái này tiểu tử tiến mê cung mà bắt đầu phân tích.

"Loại trò chơi này vừa thấy chính là trí lực hình , ta đoán một hồi có thể nhặt được tiết lộ tấm thẻ các loại."

"Tấm thẻ, tấm thẻ... Không có tấm thẻ sao? Thật sự chính là ngốc đi sao?"

"Vậy sẽ có đột phát trạng huống đi? Cái này tiết mục gọi 'Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì' ... Ân, dựa theo cái này ý nghĩ, có thể hay không có mỹ nhân kế a?"

"Ta đây nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Nếu yêu cầu anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, ta là làm như không thấy vẫn là vươn ra viện thủ đâu?"

"A — hảo đau đầu a!"

"Ân? Như thế nào còn không có mỹ nhân kế a? Này đều mau đi ra ngoài đi? Thật sự chỉ là một cái mê cung sao? Liền đơn giản như vậy? Không thể nào đâu — "

Thực hảo, cùng khốc soái ngoại hình hoàn toàn không tương xứng nói nhiều thuộc tính bại lộ, tiến mê cung mà bắt đầu miên man suy nghĩ, quả nhiên là điển hình thẳng nam tư duy.

Một cái khác nói lao chính là Giang Đinh, làm tống nghệ già trong thần tượng phái, hắn vừa tự tin lại tự kỷ, nhưng là cùng tiểu tử làm bộ lầm bầm lầu bầu thực tế là cùng màn ảnh ngoại người xem giao lưu nói lao phong bất đồng, hắn là thuần túy chính mình lảm nhảm.

"Các ngươi mời ta đến là được rồi, các ngươi biết sao, ta lên sân khấu phí một giờ liền mấy trăm vạn — cái gì thẳng nam a loại này tiết mục, cùng một đám đại lão gia nhóm cùng một chỗ nhiều không khỏe a, còn muốn ở chung, còn có làm trò chơi, ai nha mẹ, thật không dám tưởng tượng, bọn họ có thể hay không vi tranh đệ nhất danh đánh nhau a? Không được, ta muốn chỉ lo thân mình, ta chính là thần tượng phái, ai, ta hiện tại hối hận , thật không nên tới, ta là thẳng nam sao? Ta không tính đi? Giới giải trí nào có thật thẳng nam a?"

Vị này thần tượng phái, ngươi chính mình nguyện ý bại lộ thuộc tính xin đừng đem người khác đồng thời tha xuống nước uy!

Tiểu kim thì thực nao núng, hắn cùng trước hai nhâm phong cách đều không giống, mười phút đi qua, hắn còn xử tại nhập khẩu không hề nhúc nhích, hắn người quay phim đại ca đều nhàm chán , màn ảnh một hồi vỗ vỗ bóng lưng của hắn một hồi vỗ vỗ không trung.

Cuối cùng rốt cục quyết định đi vào, nhưng là thật cẩn thận , tại mỗi một cái quẹo vào chỗ đều phải dừng lại thật lâu, sợ bên trong đột nhiên xuất hiện cái quái vật cái gì, bất quá hắn loại này cùng shamate (não tàn-điên khùng) ngoại hình hoàn toàn tương phản người nhát gan dạng ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn đáng yêu, chính là tại một cái ngã ba đường trước hắn hỏng mất , nhất định phải camera đại ca đi trước, camera đại ca khả năng cũng muốn qua đời, thiếu chút nữa liền muốn bại lộ thực tình nói bên trong cái gì đều không có !

Thi Thiên Thần cùng Trác Văn Hi lại là trầm mặc rốt cuộc đi nhanh hướng trước phái, hai người bọn họ vừa không giống tiểu tử như vậy vừa đi vừa tán gẫu biên mặc sức tưởng tượng, cũng không giống tiểu kim như vậy co vòi, bọn họ liền là cái gì cũng không tưởng bước đi, gặp được góc chết liền chuyển biến đổi con đường, dù sao chính là đi mê cung bái, tìm được nói ra liền xong rồi.

Mau đến liên camera đều bị vứt thật xa.

Này mới là chân chính thẳng nam phong, không thú vị tuân lệnh người không mắt thấy, không quản mặt khác ba người có phải hay không có chút thoát tuyến, có ít nhất tiết mục xem chút, mà này lưỡng hàng, như vậy lục đi xuống, màn ảnh sẽ thiếu đến đáng thương đi?

Bạch Trạm thật muốn vọt tới màn hình trong đối Thi Thiên Thần rống to: Ngươi tốt xấu cũng tùy tiện nói điểm cái gì đi!

Đúng lúc này, tình huống đột phát!

3 hào màn hình tiểu kim nơi đó phát ra một trận tiếng thét!

Màn hình ngoại sở hữu người giật nảy mình, vội vàng tụ lại đi qua, nhìn kỹ, không lời gì để nói thở dài.

Nguyên lai là tiểu kim đột nhiên nghe được những người khác tiếng bước chân, hắn dọa đến khoa trương dán tại trên tường không dám động, còn chỉ huy camera cũng cùng hắn giấu hảo không cần bại lộ.

Hắn nghe được tiếng bước chân đến từ Trác Văn Hi, đi rồi như vậy nửa ngày, bọn họ hiện tại cơ hồ đều tụ tập đến mê cung trung tâm vị trí, sẽ chạm mặt cũng là chuyện đương nhiên .

Những người khác cũng nghe được tiểu kim tiếng kinh hô, tiểu tử cẩn thận dừng bước lại: "Tình huống nào? Vì cái gì nơi này sẽ có tiếng thét kê?"

Thi Thiên Thần đi lòng vòng cổ, rốt cục phát ra từ tiến vào mê cung bắt đầu câu nói đầu tiên: "Nguyên lai còn có người khác a."

Mà Giang Đinh cũng là hai mắt mạo quang, rất là hưng phấn: "Là đã bị trừng phạt sao? Có ý tứ!"

Mà chuyển quá một chỗ ngoặt Trác Văn Hi lại bị bách cùng tiểu kim chạm mặt , hắn không rõ hàng này kêu to cái gì kính, loại này đây là thật người tú thu, cũng không phải chụp phim kịnh dị, đến mức đó sao?

Nhìn đến Trác Văn Hi, tiểu kim lại tuôn ra một trận tiếng thét, nhưng lần trở lại này là xuất phát từ hưng phấn: " — ngươi là Trác Thần sao? ! Trời ạ! Ta đặc biệt thích khúc hát của ngươi —" hắn một nắm chắc thần tượng đại thần tay, hóa thân tiểu mê đệ, tự giới thiệu nói: "Ta kêu Mild, ta từ Thái Lan đến, ta có một nửa Trung Quốc huyết thống, ta đặc biệt thích Trung Quốc phong ca khúc, ngươi mỗi thủ khúc ta đều yêu!"

Trác Văn Hi bị hắn nắm tay, lãnh đạm dùng một tay khác nhu nhu lỗ tai: "Ngươi là Thái Lan người, như thế nào còn như vậy nhát gan."

"A lặc?" Mild không kịp phản ứng này là có ý gì, vì cái gì Thái Lan người liền không thể nhát gan đâu?

Nhưng là màn hình ngoại Bạch Trạm đã cười điên, hắn biết Trác Văn Hi trong đầu thiên mã hành không, nhưng là ngôn ngữ biểu đạt năng lực quá yếu, hắn nói ra khỏi miệng nói đều là tại trong đầu trước trải qua một phen thôi diễn , hắn những lời này nguyên ý phải là: Thái Lan một năm xuất nhiều như vậy bộ khủng bố điện ảnh, dân bản xứ lại hết lòng tin theo thần phật, ngươi từ Thái Lan đến, hẳn là đã sớm miễn dịch a, loại trình độ này tiểu trò chơi như thế nào còn đem ngươi dọa thành cái kia đức hạnh!

Lúc này đạo diễn khai mạch, tại sở hữu người tai nghe trung phát ra thông cáo: "Chúc mừng đệ nhất đối bạn cùng phòng xứng đôi thành công!"

Theo này cái thanh âm, hai cái nhân viên công tác không biết từ đâu tiến vào mê cung, tinh chuẩn đi vào Trác Văn Hi cùng Mild vị trí đưa bọn họ trực tiếp mang ly mê cung, tạm thời hướng đi khu nghỉ ngơi, mà những người khác còn muốn tiếp tục tìm kiếm bạn cùng phòng.

Bạch Trạm bên người vài cái Trác Văn Hi cùng Mild trợ lý cũng lập tức đứng dậy rời đi.

Nguyên lai là tìm bạn cùng phòng trò chơi a, chính là dư lại chính là ba người, kia gian phòng phải như thế nào phân phối đâu? Sẽ không còn có ba người gian đi? Nói thật, lớn như vậy biệt thự, làm song nhân gian còn chưa tính, ba người gian, không khỏi quá đánh mất đi?

Mười phút sau, hồi hộp công bố, thứ hai đối bạn cùng phòng thành công hội sư, Giang Đinh cùng tiểu tử, nói lao cùng nói lao tình cảm mãnh liệt va chạm như vậy triển khai.

Mà dư lại Thi Thiên Thần thì một mình đi đến chung điểm, cũng chính là mê cung nói ra, có hay không bạn cùng phòng hắn đều không care, nhưng hắn là một người duy nhất đi đến chung điểm nam nhân đâu.

Mê cung chỗ lối ra lập một hơi kim sắc chung, bên cạnh có một căn ruybăng, nhân viên công tác ý bảo hắn có thể đánh một chút đại biểu thắng lợi tiếng chuông, sau đó lại kéo một chút đại biểu chúc mừng ruybăng, Thi Thiên Thần nhất nhất nghe theo, "Đang —" vù vù thanh trong, hắn bắt lấy ruybăng đi xuống lôi kéo, một khối biểu ngữ ngang tại hắn não đỉnh, chói lọi "Chú cô sinh" tam chữ to.

Nhìn lập tức nhất không hợp thời debuff, Thi Thiên Thần thật nghiêm túc đen mặt.

Chương 49: liên hoàn hố

Tại lục sắc mê cung bối cảnh trước, "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" chính thức mở màn, dựa theo tư lịch, nghệ nhân nhóm tự phát đứng thành một hàng, C vị tự nhiên là cổ phong ca thần Trác Văn Hi cùng tống nghệ đại già Giang Đinh, Giang Đinh bên cạnh là Thi Thiên Thần, tiểu kim Mild tại nhất hữu, ai Trác Văn Hi, tiểu tử thì đứng ở nhất bên trái, ai Thi Thiên Thần.

Không hổ là dân ý bầu bằng phiếu đi ra đương đại nhất tưởng bị nhìn đến lén lút nhân thiết nam tinh nhóm, hàng này nam nhân, cơ hồ bao gồm đương thời nhất nổi tiếng bề ngoài loại hình, Trác Văn Hi văn nhã thanh tuyển, Giang Đinh hài hước khôi hài, Thi Thiên Thần cao đại tuấn mỹ, tiểu kim Mild ngốc manh đáng yêu, tiểu tử lãnh diễm tuấn tú.

Trong lúc nhất thời mau môn thanh liên tiếp, đèn flash nối thành một mảnh.

Một tiếng đánh bản sau, Kim Hiền đạo diễn cầm trong tay loa từ biệt thự trung chân thành đi tới, nghệ nhân nhóm cùng nhân viên công tác nhóm tập thể vỗ tay.

Bởi vì tiết mục đặc biệt tính, không có an bài truyền thống chủ trì, đạo diễn vừa là tiết mục chế tạo giả cũng là người lãnh đạo, bởi vì sẽ không bị thu vào màn ảnh, cùng nghệ nhân nhóm tỉ mỉ tạo hình so sánh với, Kim Hiền đạo diễn ngoại hình liền tương đối tùy ý, hắn tay cầm một cái đại loa, cùng đầu ngõ lưu cong béo đại thúc không có gì khác biệt, nhưng là không có người sẽ khinh thị hắn, hắn loa một giơ lên, hiện trường lập tức an tĩnh lại.

TV vòng người cũng biết hắn, quả cam đài lão đại ca, một tay xử lý quá rất nhiều hiện tượng cấp gameshow, vĩnh viễn đều tại bị bắt chước, nhưng là từ không bị siêu việt, đó cũng là vì cái gì Điền San San lực rất cái này tiết mục nguyên nhân, không quản Thi Thiên Thần thích không thích hợp cái này tiết mục, Kim Hiền đạo diễn chính là một khối lớn nhất sống chiêu bài.

"Hoan nghênh đại gia đi vào 'Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì' ! Chúng ta đem ở trong này vượt qua tốt đẹp một vòng, cũng chính là bảy ngày, tin tưởng thông qua cái thứ nhất trò chơi phân đoạn đại gia đều đối chúng ta tiết mục có bước đầu hiểu biết, chính là thực hưu nhàn cái loại này, hy vọng đại gia tại đây trong bảy ngày, ân, ăn hảo, uống hảo, tận tình phóng thích thật ta! !"

Tin tưởng nghệ nhân nhóm đều chưa thấy qua đơn giản như vậy thô bạo khúc dạo đầu, mộng một hồi mới có người bắt đầu đi đầu vỗ tay.

Thông qua tại địa hạ thất quan sát trò chơi quá trình, Bạch Trạm đã cùng vài cái phía sau màn nhân viên công tác thành lập bước đầu liên hệ, hắn ý đồ thông qua bắt chuyện tìm hiểu một chút trò chơi tin tức, nhưng là này đó công nhân đều tinh đến thực, nửa cái tự cũng không lộ ra.

Đối với mình không biết lĩnh vực Bạch Trạm vẫn duy trì kính sợ chi tâm, chút nào cũng không dám thả lỏng, hắn cùng nhân viên công tác khác đồng thời đứng ở nhất ngoại sắp xếp, không phải không có lo lắng nhìn chằm chằm trong sân tình huống.

Lúc này bên cạnh truyền đến một thanh âm: "Ngươi cũng là lần đầu tiên tham gia chân nhân tú thu đi?"

Bạch Trạm quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy là một cái diện mạo hiền lành tuổi trẻ người, đối phương trên mặt treo cười, triều hắn vươn ra tay phải: "Ngươi hảo, nhận thức một chút, ta là trình chân người đại diện, Du Triệu Hiên, vừa rồi tại hạ mặt, ta xem ngươi cũng luôn luôn tại xem bọn hắn trò chơi, ngươi là... ?"

"A ngươi hảo, ta họ bạch, Bạch Trạm, là Thi Thiên Thần người đại diện." Bạch Trạm nắm chặt tay của đối phương, đồng thời suy nghĩ trình chân là cái nào, hắn đem đã biết nghệ nhân tên đối một lần, cuối cùng xác định trình chân phải là tiểu tử.

Đối phương tại nghe được tên của hắn sau, dụng tâm đánh giá hắn một phen, đồng thời nói: "Cửu ngưỡng đại danh a!"

Lời này cũng không phải là khách khí, Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần đã tại vòng trong có chút danh tiếng, tại một số bản cũ theo như đồn đãi cuối cùng trổ hết tài năng bản cũ là Bạch Trạm là Thi Thiên Thần Bá Nhạc, là hắn đem Thi đại thiếu từ sống trong cơn say con nhà giàu sinh hoạt trong đào móc đi ra, dẫn hắn chịu khổ, dẫn hắn phấn đấu, làm một cái phú nhị đại lần nữa tìm về tự mình.

"Ha hả... Khách khí ." Đối lập mặt khác bản cũ thuyết pháp, Bạch Trạm chỉ có thể ngầm thừa nhận cái này.

Du Triệu Hiên lại đưa ánh mắt thả lại đến nơi trung, nghệ nhân nhóm đã tại cho nhau bắt tay hàn huyên, "Các ngươi tình cảm thật hảo." Hắn cảm thán nói, hắn đã đem Bạch Trạm dẫn vì mình người, bởi vì vừa rồi tại địa hạ thất, chỉ có Bạch Trạm cùng hắn từ đầu nhìn chăm chú đến đuôi.

"Ta lý giải ngươi lo lắng, nhưng là nên buông tay khi liền đến buông tay, đến cấp cơ hội làm hắn trưởng thành." Du Triệu Hiên một bên nhìn giữa sân vừa nói.

Bạch Trạm không biết sửa tiếp nói cái gì, chỉ có thể làm bộ cũng thực chuyên chú nhìn tiền phương, chỉ chốc lát, chỉ nghe Du Triệu Hiên vội la lên: "Ai nha nha, lại là như thế này, nói qua hắn bao nhiêu lần , cùng nhân gia bắt tay muốn đứng thẳng, nhìn nhân gia ánh mắt, tổng là không chú ý, sầu chết người —" hắn xuất ra khăn tay xoa xoa cái trán hãn, "Các ngươi vận khí thực hảo a, trừu đến cá nhân gian, bất đồng lo lắng hắn cùng bạn cùng phòng chỗ không xong, nhà của ta cái này nhưng thảm , hắn có chút thiếu tâm nhãn, ta lo lắng hắn chọc người khác mất hứng, di, Giang Đinh người này hảo không dễ ở chung a..." Hắn căn bản không cần Bạch Trạm ứng cùng, chính mình liền hoàn mỹ đem đề tài sau đó nữa .

Tại đối phương từ phụ thức lảm nhảm hạ, Bạch Trạm đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình là bình thường , ít nhất hắn lo lắng chỉ dừng lại làm việc vụ phạm trù nội, mà đối phương...

Lúc này Du Triệu Hiên đã lấy ra di động, cùng với Bạch Trạm thêm WeChat bạn tốt, "Ngươi phát hiện không có? Mang nghệ nhân cùng mang nhi tử không sai biệt lắm, loại này tiết mục liền cùng trường học thu du dường như, vừa sợ hắn chơi không vui, lại sợ hắn chơi đùa đầu..."

Bạch Trạm một bên cùng hắn thêm bạn tốt một bên trong lòng phun tào đem nghệ nhân đương nhi tử dưỡng đại khái chỉ có ngươi đi, lão tử cũng không có.

Bên kia nghệ người đã triều biệt thự đi đến, bọn họ hành lý đã thống nhất từ nhân viên công tác cùng trợ lý vận đưa đến chỉ định gian phòng, dựa theo phân đoạn lưu trình, hiện tại có thể nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Bạch Trạm nghĩ đến chính mình còn cầm Thi Thiên Thần di động đâu, liền hướng Du Triệu Hiên cáo từ .

Nguyên lai chú cô sinh ý tứ chính là cá nhân gian, cái này Bạch Trạm còn thật không biết, Du Triệu Hiên xem ra thực hiểu biết một chút tiết mục tin tức đi, Bạch Trạm quyết định cùng với hắn duy trì hảo quan hệ.

Một bên hướng nghệ nhân gian phòng đi, Bạch Trạm một bên tìm tòi trình chân cùng Mild tư liệu, quả nhiên đều là gần nhất nổi bật thực kính tiểu sinh, trình chân là điện ảnh và truyền hình học viện tại giáo sinh, trong nhà trưởng bối là điện ảnh và truyền hình giới đại già, có gia nhân hộ tống, còn không có tốt nghiệp liền diễn viên chính nhất bộ phim văn nghệ, còn lấy tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng, đáng giá nhắc tới chính là, hắn màn ảnh cảm đặc biệt hảo, hắn diễn nhân vật là một cái văn nghệ thanh niên, đội viên viên kính đen, phong cách khí chất cùng hiện tại tóc dài chọn nhiễm cảm hoàn toàn bất đồng; mà Mild lại là tại Thái Lan xuất đạo, đỏ phía sau đỉnh Thái Lan đẹp nhất thiếu niên vòng hào quang về nước phát triển, đây đã là hắn tham gia cái thứ ba gameshow , xem ra hẳn là rất có kinh nghiệm.

Như vậy một đôi so, Hứa Hoàn thật sự thực lực không quá đủ, tiết mục tổ có thể làm cho hắn lấy đặc biệt khách quý thân phận lộ một tiểu mặt đã là nhìn tại Hoa Thành cùng Điền San San trên mặt mũi .

Nghệ nhân nhóm gian phòng đều tại nhị tầng, đệ nhất gian là tiểu kim Mild cùng Trác Văn Hi gian phòng, Bạch Trạm xuất phát từ tò mò cố ý thả chậm cước bộ, sau đó, quả nhiên liền kêu hắn thấy được một xuất trò hay.

Gian phòng một xác định, viết có nghệ nhân tên môn tạp đã bị dán tại trên ván cửa, Trác Văn Hi cùng Mild tìm được gian phòng của mình, Trác Văn Hi khi trước đẩy cửa phòng ra, kết quả cửa vừa mở ra liền hạ xuống một cái con nhện, vẫn là thật lớn lông xù cái loại này, con nhện dán mắt của hắn da chảy xuống, Trác Văn Hi sợ nhất loại này giương nanh múa vuốt sâu, băng sơn mặt rốt cục buông lỏng, bộc phát ra hét thảm một tiếng.

Mild ngược lại thực bình tĩnh, hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ một tay lấy con nhện bắt lấy, phát hiện là giả còn rất thất vọng: "Loại này con nhện nổ đứng lên nhất thơm."

Trác Văn Hi xem hắn, rốt cục thu hồi chính mình lúc trước đối hắn đánh giá.

Quả nhiên tiết mục tổ sẽ không hảo tâm như vậy thật sự làm cho bọn họ nghỉ ngơi, xem ra mỗi cái gian phòng đều chuẩn bị "Bẫy rập", đối diện cửa phòng cameras trung thực đưa bọn họ bị chỉnh cổ đến trong nháy mắt ký lục xuống dưới.

Bạch Trạm tiếp tục đi phía trước đi, Giang Đinh cùng tiểu tử trình chân đã tiến vào đến thuộc về bọn hắn gian phòng, căn phòng này đặc biệt đại, quả thực có vừa rồi Trác Văn Hi cùng Mild gian phòng gấp hai đại, vì cái gì đồng dạng là song nhân gian, diện tích kém như vậy cách xa ân? Chẳng lẽ tiết mục tổ là đem nhà ăn đổi thành phòng ngủ sao?

Bất quá không quản như thế nào, gian phòng đại rất tốt, rộng mở, rộng rãi lượng! Đi vào, trình chân liền nhịn không được tán thưởng: "Oa ~~ đây là phòng tổng thống sao! Đây cũng quá bổng đi!" Nói xong, hắn không thể chờ đợi được phòng nghỉ gian cuối giường lớn đi đến, sau đó, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng , hắn đạn đi lên.

Là , gian phòng ở giữa thông hướng giường tất kinh chi lộ bị đổi thành nhất trương siêu cấp bính giường!

Tại thật dày địa phương thảm bao trùm hạ căn bản nhìn không ra manh mối.

Đáng thương trình chân miệng đang tại nhai kẹo cao su đâu, hắn bị bắt đạn nhảy dựng lên, nguy hiểm thật không cắn được đầu lưỡi: "Này này này — cũng quá thái thái — thiếu đạo đức đức đức — đi! !"

Mà Giang Đinh thì không để ý hình tượng cười đáp đánh ngã, sau đó cũng nghĩa vô phản cố gia nhập đến sôi nổi trung đi.

Không biết Thi Thiên Thần bên kia tình hình lại là như thế nào ? Bạch Trạm nghĩ như vậy , bước nhanh hơn.

Khả năng vi xông ra chú cô sinh cái này mấu chốt từ, Thi Thiên Thần gian phòng cô linh linh tại cuối hành lang, cùng bên này náo nhiệt kính hoàn toàn tương phản, bên kia càng chạy càng an tĩnh.

Bạch Trạm trong lòng thoáng chốc nảy lên dự cảm không tốt, có câu nói như thế nào tới? Hài tử im ắng, tất nhiên tại làm yêu!

Thi Thiên Thần không là hài tử, cũng không có tại làm yêu, tương phản, hắn thật nhu thuận, nhu thuận đến có loại tội nghiệp cảm giác.

Bởi vì hắn cá nhân gian thật sự quá nhỏ !

Nhất là tại mới vừa quan sát quá Giang Đinh cùng trình chân bính giường đại phòng sau, nếu như nói bọn họ gian phòng là từ nhà ăn cải biến , như vậy Thi Thiên Thần phòng này hẳn là chính là tạp vật cải cách nhà ở đi? Hơn nữa còn là chỉ có thể phóng người vệ sinh đủ cái loại này!

Chỉnh cái gian phòng chỉ có thể buông xuống nhất trương cá nhân giường cùng nhất trương cá nhân sô pha bộ dáng, Bạch Trạm đều thay Thi Thiên Thần kêu oan, chúng ta Thi tổng từ sinh ra đến bây giờ khả năng liên nhà vệ sinh đều so phòng này rộng mở đi!

Bạch Trạm tới thời điểm, Thi Thiên Thần chính an tĩnh ngồi ở kia trong phòng duy nhất một cái cá nhân sô pha trong, nâng một quyển tạp chí, nghiêm túc viết viết họa họa.

Bạch Trạm đoán hắn phải là đang đùa tạp chí nội trang điền tự trò chơi.

Như vậy an tĩnh đuổi thời gian phương thức, thật sự thực phật hệ, hơn nữa phối hợp loại này cực kỳ bi thảm chú cô sinh cá nhân gian, Bạch Trạm trong lòng nảy lên khôn kể đau lòng cảm.

Hắn đi qua, xao xao Thi Thiên Thần đỉnh đầu, đem di động đưa cho hắn.

Thi Thiên Thần ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Bạch Trạm lập tức lộ ra thực kinh hỉ biểu tình, trong mắt tựa hồ bị châm giống nhau lượng lên.

Cái này vẻ mặt nhìn xem Bạch Trạm lại là trong lòng cứng lại.

"Có thể network, chơi game hoặc là nhìn tiểu thuyết đều được, chính là không thể lộ ra bất luận cái gì cùng tiết mục có quan tin tức, sáng mai cái thứ nhất trò chơi trước còn muốn nộp lên trở về." Bạch Trạm nói.

"Ta biết." Thi Thiên Thần khẽ cười nói.

Bạch Trạm chờ hắn hạ một câu, phải là oán giận hoặc là tranh cãi ầm ĩ đi, nhưng là không có, Thi Thiên Thần chính là an tĩnh nhìn hắn mỉm cười.

"Khụ, cái kia..." Bạch Trạm tưởng có thể là bởi vì trong phòng cũng có cameras duyên cớ đi, Thi tổng không hảo phát tiết, nhân thiết sẽ bạo rụng, nhưng là muốn nói điểm cái gì, nếu không có chút xấu hổ, vì thế liền hỏi: "Ngươi không có gặp được cái gì sao?"

"Ân? Ngươi chỉ cái gì?"

"Chính là đùa dai ngoạn ý, ngươi không nghe đến bọn họ bên kia một trận gọi bậy sao?"

"Nghe được a! Ngươi nói là cái này sao?" Nói xong, Thi Thiên Thần chân dài một phủi đi, từ bên cạnh thông qua một cái lớn con gián, tuy rằng biết rõ là giả , nhưng là cái này làm được đặc biệt rất thật, liên trên chân lông tơ đều rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

"? !" Bạch Trạm chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái đã cảm thấy da đầu run lên, nếu như là giống con nhện như vậy đột nhiên dừng ở trước mắt, chính mình tám phần cũng sẽ tiếng thét đi.

"Bọn họ chính là bị này ngoạn ý dọa đến ? Chậc chậc!" Thi Thiên Thần rất là khinh thường, nhìn nhìn Bạch Trạm, lại hỏi: "Không thể nào, ngươi cũng sợ?" Nói xong đem kia giả con gián lại bát đến sô pha dưới.

"Sợ đảo không thể nói rõ, nhưng là đột nhiên nhìn thấy vẫn là sẽ dọa đến, bình thường phản ứng."

Thi Thiên Thần nghiêng đầu ngẫm lại: "Ta giống như hẳn là trang một chút? Như ta vậy hoàn toàn không phản ứng có phải hay không rất không khỏe ? Người xem không yêu xem đi?"

Bạch Trạm không thể không suy nghĩ vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, nhưng là nhịn được: "Không cần trang, ngươi liền làm ngươi chính mình liền hảo." Hiện nay mới thôi Thi Thiên Thần biểu hiện không công bất quá, tuy rằng không đủ ló đầu, nhưng là không nhận người phản cảm.

Nhìn xem biểu, Bạch Trạm lại nhắc nhở hắn: "Ta phải đi rồi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi một hồi, bữa tối trước tiết mục trợ lý sẽ đến gọi ngươi, cùng mặt khác nghệ nhân chỗ hảo quan hệ, có trò chơi còn muốn phối hợp hoàn thành."

Nói xong liền muốn xoay người rời khỏi.

"Từ từ!" Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên gọi lại hắn.

"?"

Thi Thiên Thần liếc liếc mắt một cái tà phía trên cameras, nghiêm trang chững chạc triều Bạch Trạm ngoắc ý bảo hắn ly gần một ít.

Bạch Trạm đoán hắn khả năng nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, liền đến gần hai bước, nhưng ngại với cameras tại, vẫn là bảo trì tại bình thường trong khoảng cách, Thi Thiên Thần lúc này hơi hơi nghiêng người, dùng thân thể ngăn trở màn ảnh, đem tạp chí trong tay mặt hướng Bạch Trạm mở ra.

"..." Bạch Trạm nhìn chăm chú nhìn lại, mặt bá một chút đỏ.

Người này chỗ nào là tại chơi điền tự trò chơi, hắn chính là tại không cách trong loạn điền .

Chỉ thấy không cách tả thượng giác cái thứ nhất tự là "Tưởng", Thi Thiên Thần thuận thế tại ngang hai cái không cách trong viết nói: Ngươi

Dựng thẳng hướng vẫn là lấy "Tưởng" tự ngẩng đầu lên, viết chính là: Ngươi ở bên cạnh ta

Liên đứng lên chính là một câu: Tưởng ngươi , tưởng ngươi ở bên cạnh ta.

"Khụ..." Bạch Trạm đối mặt phương hướng đúng là máy quay, hắn vừa không hảo trách cứ hắn hồ nháo, cũng không hảo điều giáo lời bình, ai biết một đoạn này có thể hay không bị cắt đến giấy tráng phim trong đâu?

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Ta điền đúng không?" Ngữ khí khẩn thiết, ánh mắt chân thành.

"Đúng không." Bạch Trạm nói.

Được đến câu này trả lời, Thi Thiên Thần vừa lòng cười .

Chương 50: liêu đến bay lên

Thời gian nghỉ ngơi kết thúc, mỗi cái nghệ nhân chuyên thuộc tiết mục trợ lý thông tri bọn họ chuẩn bị đi một tầng nhà ăn dùng bữa tối,

Quả cam đài chính là tài đại khí thô, thu địa điểm xa hoa, chi tiết cũng thực đúng chỗ, nhà ăn bố trí đến xa hoa mà không thất tao nhã, hoa tươi ngọn nến rượu đỏ, hoàn toàn là phim thần tượng tiêu xứng, năm tên nghệ nhân tại trước bàn mới vừa vừa ngồi xuống, thực vật liền nước chảy dường như trình lên đến, từ cơm trước tiểu thực đến khai vị lãnh điệp, chủng loại phong phú, xanh xao mê người, không cần thiết một khắc, mặt bàn đã bị tinh mỹ lại ngon miệng thực vật chiếm lĩnh .

Nghệ nhân nhóm từ vừa đến đạt liền tham dự trò chơi thu, đến bây giờ đã bụng đói kêu vang , nhưng là ai cũng không có động trước đũa, làm sống ở màn ảnh trước ngành nghề, tại máy quay trước mặt bảo trì tao nhã hình tượng đã thành xâm nhập cốt tủy thói quen, loại này chân nhân tú, mỗi một cái phân đoạn đều phải là có mục đích , cho dù là ăn cơm, chỉ cần máy quay khai , liền không khả năng thật sự cho ngươi vùi đầu khổ ăn, tổng sẽ có một ý nghĩa chính: Là dùng cơm trung ngầm có ý trò chơi phân đoạn, vẫn là muốn tại một cơm cơm trung xác lập nhân thiết, này đó đều hẳn là có minh xác quy định .

Nhưng là đợi nửa ngày, tai nghe trung cái gì gợi ý cũng không có, đạo diễn cũng không xuất hiện, chỉ có trước mặt thực vật không ngừng tản ra mê người hương khí.

"Sẽ không thật sự chính là ăn cơm đi?" Tiểu kim Mild lúc này nhỏ giọng tất tất, hắn có tham gia gameshow kinh nghiệm, nếu như là trò chơi hình tiết mục, ăn cơm phân đoạn là sẽ dấu diếm huyền cơ , nhưng là từ tới nơi dùng chân bắt đầu đến bây giờ bọn họ căn bản không có bắt được bất luận cái gì chi tiết kịch bản gốc, từ mê cung phân đoạn đến bây giờ, cũng giống như vuốt đá qua sông, không biết tiếp theo chân sẽ dẫm đến cái gì, chẳng lẽ thật sự là thuần vô kịch bản gốc thu? Không thể nào đâu? Chơi lớn như vậy sao?

Trong lòng nói thầm không chỉ hắn một cái, một cái khác tống nghệ già Giang Đinh cũng là có phong phú tiết mục kinh nghiệm , tuy rằng cũng là không hiểu ra sao, nhưng nhiều năm dưỡng thành chức nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày làm hắn không thể chịu đựng được bất luận cái gì dưới tình huống tẻ nhạt.

Lúc này hắn liền tiếp nhận Mild đề tài, nói: "Này đó đồ ăn có thể hay không là giả a? Ha ha ha!"

"Có phải hay không giả , thử xem chẳng phải sẽ biết ?" Thi Thiên Thần cầm đũa lên.

Tại mấy người nhìn chăm chú hạ, Thi Thiên Thần gắp một đũa thịt cá bỏ vào trong miệng, "Ân, mùi vị không tệ! Các ngươi cũng nếm thử —" nói xong, chiếc đũa lại chỉ hướng một khác đạo đồ ăn.

Có người cái thứ nhất động đũa, nghệ nhân nhóm liền phân chia đối lập tiên minh hai phái: Kinh nghiệm phái cùng bản năng phái.

Lấy Giang Đinh cùng Mild cầm đầu chính là kinh nghiệm phái, bọn họ đối gameshow rõ như lòng bàn tay, tuy rằng không có được về lần này bữa tối bất luận cái gì gợi ý, nhưng cơ bản muốn làm cái gì bọn họ vẫn là rõ ràng , vì thế hắn nhóm bảo trì hình tượng, chuyện trò vui vẻ, cho dù ăn cái gì cũng chỉ là lướt qua tức ngừng, bọn họ phần lớn thời gian đều tại cùng mặt khác nghệ nhân hỗ động, tận khả năng chế tạo đề tài, dẫn tới camera liên tiếp đến thăm.

Mà Thi Thiên Thần cùng Trác Văn Hi lại là điển hình bản năng phái, tại một trận hàn huyên sau đó, bọn họ tuần hoàn bản năng, không nói thêm nữa, đem sở hữu lực chú ý đều tập trung ở thực vật thượng, vùi đầu khổ ăn.

Tiểu tử trình chân hiện tại cũng rất xấu hổ , cùng lúc hắn thập phần tưởng tuần hoàn bản năng cũng bỏ ra quai hàm ăn nhiều đại nhai, nhưng là vị trí của hắn vừa lúc tại Giang Đinh cùng Mild trung gian, hai người này giao lưu khi tổng yếu mang lên hắn, hắn không thể không một hồi phụ họa một chút Giang Đinh, một hồi đối Mild gật gật đầu mỉm cười, về phần đối phương đều nói gì đó, hắn toàn không lưu ý, tất cả của hắn bộ tâm trí đều bị mới vừa thượng bàn Mô-dăm-bích đại tôm hùm câu đi rồi!

Cùng lúc đó, Bạch Trạm cùng nhân viên công tác khác cũng tại giải quyết cơm chiều, hắn cùng trợ lý tiểu từ cùng với biệt nghệ nhân "Người nhà" đều tại địa hạ thất, một người nâng một phần cơm hộp, đối với màn hình vừa nhìn vừa ăn, dùng nhà mình nghệ nhân biểu hiện ăn với cơm, đảo cũng có hứng thú.

Mới đầu nhân viên công tác nhóm còn làm theo ý mình, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm nhà mình nghệ nhân kia khối màn hình nhìn, nhưng là chậm rãi , đại gia ánh mắt không hẹn mà cùng đều tập trung ở tả nhị kia khối trên màn ảnh .

Là , là Thi Thiên Thần.

Hắn ăn tặc hương, tặc chuyên chú, còn tặc sẽ ăn, liền nói kia đạo Mô-dăm-bích đại tôm hùm đi, toàn bộ bưng lên chừng bóng rổ đại, liên ngao mang xác, dạy người không thể nào xuống tay, mà Thi Thiên Thần quả thực chính là dùng cơm giới mẫu, chỉ thấy hắn không biết từ đâu hạ đao, nhẹ nhàng xảo xảo đem kia tôm hùm đại tá bát khối, hoa hồng sắc xác chia năm xẻ bảy lộ ra bên trong trắng nõn thịt, hắn rất nhanh lưu loát đem tôm hùm thịt lấy ra, phân chia đầy đủ ngũ phân, dính vào tương liêu sau phân biệt bỏ vào năm người chén đĩa trong.

Bạch Trạm cũng là lần đầu tiên từ nơi này góc độ nhìn Thi Thiên Thần ăn cơm, hắn vừa không có lang thôn hổ yết, cũng không có ra vẻ rụt rè, hắn dùng cơm động tác quy phạm lại không tận lực, có loại tao nhã khắc chế cảm, làm người ta cảm thấy cảnh đẹp ý vui đồng thời còn rất có khẩu vị, cơ hồ mỗi đạo đồ ăn hắn đều có nếm thử, trong đó không thiếu một ít thang nước bốn phía hoặc là tương hương nồng đậm , nhưng là cho tới bây giờ, liên khóe miệng đều không có làm dơ.

Tại hắn kéo hạ, Giang Đinh cùng Mild rốt cục buông tha nói chuyện phiếm, gia nhập bản năng phái trận doanh.

Mà ngay cả nhân viên công tác trong tay cơm hộp tựa hồ cũng biến đến càng thêm mỹ vị , không biết là ai tới câu: "Cùng nhìn ăn bá dường như!"

"Là , là !" Đại gia sôi nổi phụ họa.

Chỉ có Du Triệu Hiên, kiên định thủ nhà mình tiểu kim, tiểu kim cũng chính là trình chân biểu hiện vẫn cứ thực phân liệt, hắn bưng lên bát mãnh quán một hơi thang, một giây sau khả năng nhớ lại bàn ăn lễ nghi cái gì, lại cẩn thận cầm chén buông xuống, đổi thành dùng muỗng miệng nhỏ hướng miệng đưa.

"Xuẩn chết..." Du Triệu Hiên cũng đi theo lo được lo mất.

Bạch Trạm ở bên cạnh lãnh mắt thấy, trong lòng đạn mạc một cái tiếp một cái: Nói tốt buông tay để bản thân hắn trưởng thành đâu?

Lo lắng như vậy liền biệt tới tham gia chân nhân tú a...

Trực tiếp đi thượng thiên mới biểu diễn giả đi, cái kia đều là ấn kịch bản tới...

Như vậy phân liệt còn không phải bị ngươi bức ...

Còn không bằng làm ăn bá đâu, ít nhất ăn được thống khoái...

Bữa tối sau đó mới là trò chơi phân đoạn, cũng chính là Kim Hiền đạo diễn trong miệng ngủ trước trợ hứng tiểu tiết mắt.

Buổi tối tám giờ rưỡi, lần thứ hai ở phòng khách tập hợp, đại gia đã rửa mặt quá, thay quần áo ở nhà.

Loại này áo ngủ Look luôn luôn là chân nhân tú chuẩn bị phân đoạn, cũng là trải qua tỉ mỉ tạo hình , vừa không có thể thoát cách mình hình tượng quá xa, lại muốn bày ra xuất hòa bình thường bất đồng một mặt, các gia thợ trang điểm cũng là giảo tẫn ra sức suy nghĩ.

Nhất đánh mắt phải là tiểu kim Mild , hắn xuyên chính là tơ lụa tính chất áo sơmi thức áo ngủ, mặt trên ấn thủy tiên cùng hồ điệp, nhan sắc sáng lạn, chất liệu nhẵn nhụi, cùng hắn trắng nõn màu da hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh, còn rất có dị quốc làn điệu, lúc này kim sắc mắt ảnh cũng bị rửa đi, lộ ra thiếu niên cảm mười phần mặt mày, có khác một phen phong tình; mà trình chân thì tản ra tóc dài, ôn nhu khoát lên đầu vai, chợt nhìn rất có nữ trang đại lão tiềm chất, nhưng là hắn lại xuyên nhất kiện vận động phong bó sát người lưng, xứng siêu phì ngày hệ quần ngủ, lưng là màu đen lai tạp miên mặt liêu, đem hắn nửa người trên có khả năng cao cơ bắp tuyến điều phác hoạ đến rõ ràng nhưng thấy, nhìn như vô ý phối hợp, lại sức dãn mười phần, phối hợp hắn hơi có chút nữ tính hóa khuôn mặt, tương phản cảm mười phần; Trác Văn Hi không có gì để nói , tính lãnh đạm Trung Quốc phân, thiển màu xám miên ma tính chất ống tay áo quần áo, cổ áo bó đến nhất mặt trên một cúc áo, nhiều một chút làn da đều dấu diếm, dáng người tuyến điều cái gì càng là che đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực; Giang Đinh lại là đi hỗn đáp hi ha phong, sóng phổ in hoa đại t-shirt xuyên trong người, giống một cái hành tẩu bọ rùa, nhưng là phối hợp cái khuôn mặt kia thần tượng phái mặt còn rất nại nhìn.

Chỉ còn Thi Thiên Thần còn không có xuất hiện , bốn người đều đang đợi hắn, hiện tại vài cái đại nam hài đã quen thuộc , nói chuyện cũng không có như vậy cố kỵ, lúc này Giang Đinh nhân tiện nói: "Thi tổng nhất định là tưởng áp trục, khí phách lên sân khấu!"

Bạch Trạm lúc này cũng nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, vốn là hắn không cảm thấy này một phân đoạn có bao nhiêu trọng yếu, tại vi Thi Thiên Thần mấy ngày nay tạo hình giữ cửa ải khi hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới nếu nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái áo ngủ, nhưng hiện tại nhìn đại gia tựa hồ cũng trải qua nghiêm túc thiết kế, hiện tại cũng có chút khẩn trương , hắn đau khổ suy tư, lại như thế nào cũng nghĩ không ra Thi Thiên Thần gia cư áo ngủ là dạng gì thức .

Đúng lúc này, hành lang rốt cục truyền đến tiếng bước chân, là Thi Thiên Thần đến , người quay phim nhóm cũng vội vàng đem màn ảnh truy chuẩn cửa nhà, bọn họ hiển nhiên cũng chấp nhận Giang Đinh thuyết pháp, cho rằng Thi Thiên Thần là tính toán vừa lên tiếng bỗng nhiên nổi tiếng .

Nhưng mà đương Thi Thiên Thần xuất hiện tại phòng khách cửa nhà khi, đại gia đầu tiên là kinh sợ , sau đó liền bộc phát ra một mảnh tiếng cười.

Giang Đinh càng là cười đến thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại, hắn huy tay tuyên bố: "Thực hảo, đêm nay chân chính thẳng nam đã sinh ra !"

Thi Thiên Thần xuyên chính là dục bào, chính là khách phòng phòng tắm thống nhất trang bị cái loại này, màu trắng khăn mặt mặt liêu , rộng lớn không hình , toàn dựa vào bên hông một căn hệ mang phòng ngừa đi quang .

Thi Thiên Thần một mét tám lăm vóc dáng, khóa lại nhất kiện kham kham đem thân thể của hắn che khởi dục bào trong, quả thực nâng cái chân muốn đi cái quang, hắn cùng ở đây sở hữu nghệ nhân phong cách đều không giống nhau, hắn nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ giải thích: "Ha ha, quên mang áo ngủ !" Nói xong, liền không nhìn những người khác trêu chọc, đại đao kim mã tại sô pha trong ngồi xuống, vừa được nghịch thiên chân từ dục bào phần giữa hai trang báo trung lộ đi ra, nháy mắt hấp dẫn sở hữu màn ảnh... Thật sự là một cái vô chiêu thắng hữu chiêu.

Tầng hầm ngầm trong.

"Lúc này mới phù hợp tống nghệ chủ đề hảo sao! Nhìn gặp các ngươi này đó tiểu cơ lão (gay) trang điểm đến cái quỷ gì bộ dáng! Nhìn xem nhân gia —" Du Triệu Hiên điên cuồng nắm tóc, đỉnh còn lại mấy nhà nhân viên công tác xem thường, xoay người nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay, một trận mãnh dao: "Thụ giáo thụ giáo — kỳ cao một , cam bái hạ phong!"

Bạch Trạm nhất thời nghẹn lời, cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

Chỉ có hắn tin tưởng Thi Thiên Thần tuyệt đối không phải cố ý , hàng này phải là thật sự quên mang áo ngủ !

Theo Thi Thiên Thần ngồi xuống, chân chính buổi chiều tiêu thực tiểu trò chơi này mới bắt đầu, vài cái đại nam sinh hi hi ha ha bộ dáng ấm áp lại đẹp mắt.

Trò chơi rốt cục muốn chính thức bắt đầu, đại gia xoa tay đều thực kích động, mà Bạch Trạm chỉ lo lắng trò chơi nội dung động tác quá lớn nhà hắn oa chỉ sợ muốn đi quang.

Kim Hiền đạo diễn ôm một cái màu sắc rực rỡ đạo cụ rương nhỏ xuất hiện , hắn xuyên rộng thùng thình điều văn áo ngủ, trên đầu còn oai đeo chỉ mũ đi ngủ, phối hợp hắn mặt tròn, giống từ truyện tranh thượng đi ra buồn cười đại bá.

"Đây là một đơn giản tiểu trò chơi, chủ yếu vi gia tăng lẫn nhau ở giữa hiểu biết, này chỉ trong rương là đủ loại vấn đề, các ngươi xuất một cái đại biểu lấy mẫu một vấn đề, mỗi người đều muốn hồi đáp. Có phải hay không rất đơn giản?"

Mild nhấc tay: "Vấn đề! Nhất định muốn nói thật sao?"

Kim Hiền đạo diễn: "Các ngươi tùy ý."

Hoàn hảo... Mild vỗ vỗ ngực.

Trình chân nhấc tay: "Vấn đề đều là trải qua tỉ mỉ sàng chọn sao?"

Kim Hiền đạo diễn: "Các ngươi tùy ý đáp, chúng ta tùy ý tuyển ."

Như thế nào cảm giác có chút hố đâu...

Kim Hiền đạo diễn lắc lắc trong tay thùng, "Hảo , phái một người đến trừu đề đi."

Loại này thời điểm, nếu đều là nữ tinh nói, các nàng sẽ cho nhau khiêm nhượng, nhưng nam tinh nhóm lại bất đồng, bọn họ đều muốn làm trừu đề người, bởi vì bọn họ đều hết lòng tin theo chính mình vận khí là tốt nhất.

Chỉ là tranh đoạt trừu đề quyền bọn họ liền thảo luận hơn hai mươi phút.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Kim Hiền đạo diễn đề nghị: "Như vậy, các ngươi mỗi người đều nói nhất kiện chứng minh chính mình vận khí tốt nhất sự, đại gia bằng lương tâm tuyển."

Trình chân cái thứ nhất đứng ra, nói: "Ta không tốt nghiệp liền bắt được tốt nhất tân nhân thưởng!"

Giang Đinh phản bác: "Cái này cùng vận khí quan hệ không đại đi! Ngươi chính mình chẳng lẽ không có cố gắng sao?"

Trình chân lui ra.

Mild nói: "Ta hôm nay giữa trưa ăn đến song hoàng đản!"

Đại gia sôi nổi gật đầu: "Cái này có thể! Đãi định!"

Đến phiên Giang Đinh , hắn nói: "Tại tống nghệ giới ta nhất soái, tại thần tượng giới ta tài ăn nói tốt nhất!"

"Nhưng là cái đó và vận khí quan hệ không đại đi?"

Giang Đinh dựa vào lý lẽ cố gắng: "Mặt a, ta di truyền đến đẹp trai như vậy mặt không là vận khí tốt sao?"

Trình chân: "Chính là cảm giác còn không bằng Mild ăn đến song hoàng đản tới gặp may mắn — kế tiếp ai?"

Trác Văn Hi bình tĩnh nói: "Ta rời khỏi, luôn luôn thực suy..."

"Như vậy kế tiếp —" mọi người xem hướng Thi Thiên Thần, người sau một buông tay: "Ta cũng không tưởng tranh cái này, nhưng là nói đến vận khí, các ngươi xem ta đầu cái này thai..."

Giang Đinh nhất phách ba chưởng: "Hảo! Phục ! Chính là ngươi !"

Luận vận khí, ai cũng không sánh bằng Thi tổng hảo sao!

Thi Thiên Thần lười biếng đứng dậy đi vào đạo diễn bên người, mỗi một bước đều tại đi quang bên cạnh thăm dò.

Hắn đem trừu đến tiểu cầu giao cho Kim Hiền đạo diễn.

Đạo diễn mở ra tiểu cầu, đem bên trong tờ giấy triển khai, từng câu từng chữ thì thầm: "Tại hiện trường chọn một người đến hôn môi, ngươi sẽ chọn ai? Mời nói xuất nguyên nhân, nguyên nhân không đến giống nhau."

Lời nói ra hạ, hiện trường một trận lặng im.

Một lúc lâu, Mild sâu kín phát ra nghi ngờ: "Đây mới thật là thẳng nam cái gì cái gì tiết mục sao? Vi vấn đề gì sẽ như thế chi cơ?"

Đạo diễn nhún vai: "Đều nói, các ngươi có thể tùy ý đáp a, nói dối cũng không việc gì."

Giang Đinh phát điên: "Cái này tát không nói dối có cái gì ý nghĩa a!"

Đạo diễn: "Dù sao vấn đề đều là của các ngươi fan cung cấp ."

Nghệ nhân nhóm đã sớm đoán được vấn đề sẽ thực khó chơi, lại không nghĩ rằng như vậy kỳ ba, bất quá cũng có thể lý giải, đại gia đều là nam nhân, tùy tiện khai chút đại chừng mực vui đùa cũng không sao, coi như hống fan vui vẻ lạc, loại trò chơi này tại mặt khác gameshow trong nhưng chơi không thành.

Không có biện pháp, đáp đi.

Lúc này ai cũng không tranh , đại gia ngươi xem một chút ta, ta nhìn xem ngươi, thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy hiện trường không có khả năng làm chính mình hạ đến đi miệng người.

Giang Đinh cái thứ nhất nhấc tay: "Tính , ta tới trước! Ta tuyển trình chân! Bởi vì hắn là tóc dài, miễn cưỡng có thể thân một chút!"

Trình chân triều Giang Đinh so cái tâm, "Cám ơn." Lại hỏi đạo diễn: "Có thể tuyển chính mình sao?"

Đạo diễn nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Có thể."

Trình chân nói: "Ta đây tuyển chính mình, nguyên nhân... Bởi vì ta tự kỷ đi!"

"Hu —" hiện trường một mảnh ồn ào thanh.

Mild cái thứ ba đáp: "Ta khẳng định tuyển Trác Thần, ta hảo sùng bái hắn ~~ không quản hắn là nam hay là nữ! Ta đều hôn đến đi xuống!"

Đối mặt này nhiệt tình tỏ tình, Trác Văn Hi lãnh đạm bĩu môi, cũng không cảm thấy vinh hạnh, ánh mắt của hắn mọi nơi nhìn quanh, cuối cùng dừng ở Thi Thiên Thần trên người: "Ta tuyển Thi tổng, vạn nhất đem hắn thân sảng, có lẽ có thể đưa ta căn nhà này."

Mild thực tiêu tan: "Trác Thần ngươi muốn hay không như vậy tục tằng a!"

Đến phiên Thi Thiên Thần , hắn nhìn quanh toàn bộ phòng khách, cuối cùng ánh mắt dừng ở màn ảnh thượng, thâm tình chân thành nói: "Làm như thế nào, ta nghĩ hôn môi người hẳn là đang tại màn hình trước nhìn ta đâu."

Ngắn ngủi an tĩnh sau, huýt sáo thanh, tiếng kinh hô nổi lên bốn phía.

"Ta dựa! ! Còn có thể như vậy đáp sao? Ta như thế nào không nghĩ tới đâu!" Giang Đinh nhìn xem đạo diễn: "Cái này trả lời vi quy sao?"

Đạo diễn nhìn xem đề mặt: "Cũng không nói không thể." Chúng ta tiết mục chính là tự do độ hin cao.

"Ổn ổn , này sóng ổn ! ! Ta có thể tưởng tượng đoạn này bá xuất khi nữ phấn tiếng thét —!"

"Thiên tú a! Ngươi vi sao như thế ưu tú! Ngươi có phải hay không gọi thi thiên tú! ?"

Màn hình ngoại nhân viên công tác cũng đều sôi trào , Thi Thiên Thần đêm nay thắng được xinh đẹp a! Im hơi lặng tiếng , kính bạt thứ nhất! !

Du Triệu Hiên điên cuồng bắt lấy Bạch Trạm cánh tay mãnh lay động: "Thỉnh nhất định nói cho ta biết như thế ưu tú nghệ nhân ngươi là như thế nào điều JIAO ! !"

Cái gì cùng cái gì... Bạch Trạm tâm còn phiêu tại lồng ngực khẩu chưa có trở về, đại khái chỉ có hắn biết Thi Thiên Thần những lời này là có ý gì, hắn chỗ nào là tại liêu phấn, rõ ràng là tại liêu chính mình!

Trong nháy mắt đó, Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt xuyên thấu qua màn hình bắn lại đây, chặt chẽ đem hắn hoạch trụ, hắn cảm thấy trái tim bị mãnh liệt va chạm, vẫn luôn kinh hoàng đến bây giờ.

Chương 51: liều mạng

Nghệ nhân nhóm trò chơi phân đoạn kết thúc, trừ bỏ tiết mục tổ nhân viên công tác ngoại, nghệ nhân người nhà nhóm cũng có thể nghỉ ngơi, bọn họ bị phân đến gian phòng tại một tầng, biệt thự tây bắc giác, gian phòng có chút giống ba sao cấp khách sạn tiêu chuẩn gian, quy quy chỉnh chỉnh hai trương cá nhân giường, nhưng không có buồng vệ sinh cùng tắm vòi sen, rửa mặt cùng như xí đều là công cộng , Bạch Trạm suy đoán này mấy gian ốc khả năng vốn là thiết kế thành người hầu phòng ,

Cùng tiết mục tổ nhân viên công tác so sánh với, bọn họ đãi ngộ xem như thật tốt, bởi vì hắn tại địa hạ thất nhìn đến hảo mấy bộ ngủ túi, cùng thổi phồng nệm, phỏng chừng những cái đó camera trợ lý cái gì mấy ngày nay đều phải nằm dưới đất.

Hắn cùng Du Triệu Hiên phân đến một gian phòng, nguyên bản lấy đối phương thân thiện trình độ chính mình sẽ bị bắt tán gẫu này tán gẫu kia, kia chính mình vừa lúc có thể nhân cơ hội tìm hiểu một ít trò chơi tin tức, nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là, đối phương dị thường an tĩnh, từ một tiến gian phòng khởi ngay tại chính mình kia cái giường thượng nắm di động, Bạch Trạm tùy ý liếc liếc mắt một cái, nhìn đến đối phương là tại phát WeChat.

Từ tắm vòi sen phòng trở về, Du Triệu Hiên còn bảo trì nguyên dạng tại phát WeChat, Bạch Trạm xuất phát từ khách sáo hỏi: "Không còn sớm, còn không nghỉ ngơi sao?"

Du Triệu Hiên thở dài, nói: "Tiểu chân còn chưa ngủ, lôi kéo ta nói chuyện phiếm, cũng không có thể không để ý tới." Nói xong đánh cái thật dài ngáp.

Nguyên lai là đang cùng mình nghệ nhân thông WeChat a.

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu, trở lại chính mình bên giường, đem nạp điện di động nhổ xuống đến, có mấy cái chưa đọc WeChat, click mở, phát hiện đều là công chúng hào tin tức, hắn liên hệ Thi Thiên Thần tại B Thành trợ lý, thông tri hắn đem Thi Thiên Thần áo ngủ mang mấy bộ lại đây, càng nhanh càng tốt.

Đem tóc thổi làm, càng làm ngày mai muốn mặc quần áo trước tiên quải đi ra, lại nhìn di động, vẫn là an an tĩnh tĩnh, mắt nhìn thời gian, mới mười giờ rưỡi, Thi Thiên Thần hẳn là còn chưa ngủ, hắn đang làm gì đó?

Bất quá tàu xe mệt nhọc, đến cái này trực tiếp bắt đầu lục tiết mục, phải là mệt chết đi , có lẽ đã ngủ hạ cũng không giống nhau định.

Nằm ở trên giường, Bạch Trạm phiên vài cái thân, lại nhịn không được đem di động lấy ra đến nhìn thoáng qua.

Lúc này hắn mới bỗng nhiên ý thức được chính mình là tại chờ Thi Thiên Thần tin tức.

Bình thường tại đoàn phim, hạ diễn không có gì sự cũng liền ai về nhà nấy, sẽ không tận lực liên hệ WeChat cái gì, hôm nay chính mình đây là làm sao vậy?

Ân, nhất định là bị Du Triệu Hiên "Dưỡng nhi luận" ảnh hưởng đến duyên cớ.

Đem di động lần nữa thả lại đầu giường, Bạch Trạm nhắm mắt lại, lần này thật sự quyết định ngủ.

Gian phòng bên kia Du Triệu Hiên còn không có ngủ, bởi vì sợ ảnh hưởng Bạch Trạm, hắn đem mình mông tại chăn trong, di động cũng điều thành tĩnh âm, nhưng là cách chăn vẫn có ẩn ẩn ánh sáng lộ ra, Bạch Trạm nghiêng người đối mặt hắn phương hướng, nhìn kia mỏng manh quang mang, không thể không suy nghĩ, hắn còn tại cùng trình chân tán gẫu WeChat sao?

Cùng chính mình nghệ nhân nào có nhiều như vậy nhưng tán gẫu ?

Bạch Trạm phiên cái thân, đem di động lấy ra.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau, Thi Thiên Thần rốt cục nhận được hắn tưởng muốn đồ vật.

Bạch Trạm: Đã ngủ chưa?

Thi Thiên Thần nâng di động nhìn chằm chằm này điều WeChat, yên lặng sổ năm mươi cái mới không thể chờ đợi được đưa vào ba chữ: Còn không có.

Còn không có? Còn không có đó là đang làm gì? Còn lâu như vậy mới hồi tin tức.

Bạch Trạm có chút mất hứng, này tính cái gì đâu, chỉnh chỉnh một ngày đều tại đa dạng liêu, buổi tối ngược lại an tĩnh lại.

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, đánh chữ.

Bạch Trạm: Ta chính là nói cho ngươi biết một chút, ngày mai cái thứ nhất trò chơi quan hệ đến có không đổi phòng gian.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn chằm chằm này đi tự, cười đến giống trộm được bát chỉ kê tiểu hồ ly, hắn có thể tưởng tượng được đến, đánh hạ này đi tự khi Bạch Trạm kia ngạo kiều tiểu dạng nhi.

Lần thứ hai mặc sổ năm mươi cái sổ, Thi Thiên Thần mới bắt đầu hồi phục.

Thi Thiên Thần: Ta đây ngày mai hảo hảo cố gắng.

Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm này đi tự lại đợi một hồi, hắn tổng cảm thấy đối phương sẽ không chỉ cùng hắn nói này đó, nhưng là nửa ngày đều không có tân tin tức truyền đến.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời: Ngàn vạn biệt cố gắng, bảo trì hiện trạng liền hảo. Ta ngủ.

Mất hứng về mất hứng, chức nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày vẫn là muốn có , không cố gắng Thi tổng đã như vậy nổi trội , Trời mới biết hắn cố gắng sẽ như thế nào, vẫn là cấp mặt khác khách quý lưu điều đường sống đi!

Lần này Thi Thiên Thần hồi phục đến rất nhanh: Ngủ ngon.

Ngày hôm sau, sáng sớm.

Đại gia tinh thần đầu đều không cao, ăn điểm tâm thời điểm ngáp thanh liên tiếp, chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần tinh thần sáng láng, hắn xuyên một thân thiển sắc trang phục bình thường, hình thức cùng thương hiệu đều rất điệu thấp, nhưng là ngoài ý muốn nâng khí chất.

Bữa sáng sau đó là thượng trang thời gian, đồng thời nghệ nhân nhóm cũng muốn thống nhất nộp lên di động, Thi Thiên Thần đem di động giao cho Bạch Trạm trong tay, đồng thời nói: "Ta đem mật mã hủy bỏ ."

"Ân?"

"Ta là nói, nếu có điện báo hoặc là WeChat, ngươi giúp ta nhìn một chút."

Bạch Trạm khẽ nhíu mày: "Không quá thích hợp, ta còn là tắt máy tương đối tốt." Dù sao đối phương thân phận không chỉ là nghệ nhân, đồng thời còn chưởng quản bộ phận gia tộc xí nghiệp, hắn liên hệ người danh sách chính là đề cập thương nghiệp cơ mật .

"Tùy ngươi, tóm lại, điện thoại di động của ta đối với ngươi không đề phòng."

Lại tới nữa, lại là loại này chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài ái muội.

Bạch Trạm không có trả lời, yên lặng đem Thi Thiên Thần di động tắt đi.

Lúc này Giang Đinh hướng bọn họ đã đi tới, "Xem ra ngươi ngủ đến không tồi a." Hắn đã thượng xong trang , nhưng là mắt quầng thâm liên che hà cao đều che không được.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi ngủ đến không hảo?" Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

Giang Đinh ngáp một cái: "Còn không phải tiểu tử kia, cả đêm không biết tại với ai tán gẫu WeChat, cười đến cười run rẩy hết cả người , chúng ta đây chính là song nhân giường a!"

"Ta nào có!" Trình chân đi tới, phản bác nói: "Ta đều mông chăn , là ngươi quá mẫn cảm đi." Hôm nay hắn tóc dài tại sau đầu buộc thành một cái tóc đuôi ngựa, cái trán trói lại vận động dây cột tóc, một bộ muốn đại làm một hồi bộ dáng.

Phát hiện bên này tình huống, người quay phim đang tại chạy tới trên đường, Bạch Trạm không tiếng động tránh ra.

Mild chính từ thang lầu thượng đi xuống, hắn xuyên một thân bạch, màu trắng ngắn tay quần áo trong, màu trắng chín phần khố, màu trắng bản hài, chỉ có cổ áo treo điều màu đen ti chất cà- vạt, thật sự là một cái cả vật thể tuyết trắng tiểu tiên tử bản tiên.

Giang Đinh nhìn đến hắn cái này tạo hình kinh hỏi: "Ngươi xuyên sạch sẽ như vậy làm gì? ! Còn thế nào khoái trá chơi đùa?" Hôm nay nhất định phải xuất ngoại cảnh thêm làm trò chơi.

Mild ủ rũ đầu đạp não : "Ta cũng không có biện pháp, thương hiệu ba ba chỉ định ."

Giang Đinh hiểu rõ gật gật đầu.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào cũng ngủ không ngon sao? Hắn là bởi vì trình chân tán gẫu WeChat, Trác Thần chẳng lẽ cũng... ?"

Mild thấp thanh đạo: "Trác Thần ngược lại là không có tán gẫu WeChat, hắn sớm liền ngủ hạ, nhưng là... Hắn nói nói mớ, còn ca hát! Các ngươi nói dọa người không dọa người? !"

Nghĩ đến Trác Văn Hi kia trương tính lãnh đạm mặt, nửa đêm đột nhiên hát vang...

"Dọa người dọa người!" Ba người nhất tịnh gật đầu, "Vất vả ngươi ."

Thi Thiên Thần lại ngay sau đó hỏi: "Kia nếu có cơ hội đổi phòng gian ngươi đổi không đổi?"

"Đương nhiên không đổi!" Mild không cần nghĩ ngợi: "Trên thế giới có thể có vài người có cơ hội nghe được Trác Thần nói nói mớ a!"

Còn lại người nhìn hắn một bộ tiểu si hán tướng, sôi nổi tỏ vẻ không mắt thấy, Giang Đinh nói: "Dựa, ngươi sẽ không còn ghi âm đi?"

Tiểu si hán tự giác đã bị vũ nhục: "Làm sao có thể! Ta cũng là có fan rèn luyện hàng ngày !"

Trác Văn Hi lúc này đột nhiên xuất hiện, hỏi: "Các ngươi đang nói chuyện cái gì?"

Trình chân đáp: "Tán gẫu fan cơ bản rèn luyện hàng ngày."

Nghe vậy, Trác Văn Hi thản nhiên nhìn Mild liếc mắt một cái, người sau mặt nháy mắt bạo hồng.

"Ai nha —" Giang Đinh nhìn nhìn bên cạnh camera, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn trần nhà, nói thầm nói: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy không ổn a, đây là 'Cơ lão (gay) đều đang suy nghĩ gì' đi?"

Trình chân nói: "Ngươi không hiểu, càng là thẳng nam càng không quan tâm cái này, cho nhau nói giỡn thực bình thường, ngược lại là những cái đó chân chính cong , mới có thể tận lực biểu hiện đến thực thẳng..."

Nói xong, hai người bọn họ không hẹn mà cùng dùng ánh mắt sưu tầm Thi Thiên Thần.

Người sau lúc này chính tránh ở một cái máy quay chụp không đến góc cùng một cái tiểu tỷ tỷ lôi kéo làm quen, cũng không biết hắn nói gì đó, tiểu tỷ tỷ mặt đỏ rần.

Giang Đinh cùng trình chân lúc này nhìn nhau, đều cảm thấy chính mình khả năng suy nghĩ nhiều.

"Cái gì? Nhân viên công tác đều ngủ tầng hầm ngầm sao? Vẫn là chăn đệm nằm dưới đất? Hiện tại thực lạnh, như thế nào có thể cho ngươi như vậy đáng yêu nữ hài tử nằm dưới đất?"

Tiểu tỷ tỷ đỏ mặt đáp: "Hoàn hảo nha, cũng sẽ không thực lãnh..."

"Cái này tiết mục thật sự là quá keo môn , nhân viên công tác cũng là có nhân quyền a." Thi Thiên Thần hơi khoa trương cảm khái đạo.

"A, không phải như thế, chúng ta bởi vì là tiết mục tổ nhân viên đi, yêu cầu tùy thời đợi mệnh, đại bộ phận thiết bị đều tại địa hạ thất, ngủ ở nơi đó tương đối phương tiện tăng ca, giống khách quý mang đến người cũng không cần ngủ tầng hầm ngầm a."

Thi Thiên Thần bắt lấy mấu chốt từ: "A, vậy bọn họ ngủ đâu?"

"Phải là tại một tầng đi, song nhân gian, điều kiện còn có thể ."

Được đến tưởng muốn tin tức, Thi Thiên Thần không lại ham chiến: "Kia buổi tối nhớ rõ cái hậu một chút, sau nửa đêm vẫn có chút lạnh, ta đi lục tiết mục , không chậm trễ ngươi ."

Tiểu tỷ tỷ gọi lại hắn: "A, phương tiện thêm cái WeChat sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt mấy cái: "Thật không xảo, điện thoại di động của ta tại người đại diện nơi đó. Bai bai!"

Biết Bạch Trạm không cần ngủ tầng hầm ngầm chăn đệm nằm dưới đất, Thi Thiên Thần yên tâm , vừa rồi thiếu chút nữa liền muốn đề nghị chính mình đem bên cạnh biệt thự thuê xuống dưới đằng cấp nhân viên công tác trụ.

Bên ngoài trò chơi bắt đầu, đoàn phim đưa bọn họ kéo đến phụ cận bờ biển, thời tiết đã lương không có khả năng xuống nước, làm trò chơi địa phương điểm là này phiến bờ cát.

Nay Thiên Dương quang sáng lạn, cảnh sắc thập phần đẹp mắt, xa xa là hải thiên một màu, gần chỗ là trắng noãn bờ cát, đây là N thành nổi tiếng cảnh điểm chi nhất, lấy sa chất nhẵn nhụi có thể so với trường than đảo trứ danh.

Có fan trước được đến tin tức, đặc biệt mà đuổi tới hiện trường vây xem, nhà ai fan đều có, các nàng kêu gọi nghệ người có tên tự, hoa tươi, hàng hiệu, áp-phích, nối thành một mảnh, các nàng điên cuồng cũng hấp dẫn không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống du khách nghỉ chân, nhất thời có thể đồ sộ.

Bạch Trạm cùng Du Triệu Hiên chờ nghệ nhân người nhà là nhóm thứ hai cùng xe đuổi tới , vừa xuống xe trước bị người này đầu tích cóp động trường hợp kinh sợ , không hổ là nam sắc thời đại, thời cổ chờ nhìn sát vệ giới cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Hoàn hảo Thi Thiên Thần có chụp diễn kinh nghiệm, tương đối thông suốt đi ra ngoài, liên tại vây xem trạng thái hạ biểu diễn giường diễn khảm đều qua, điểm ấy sự lại tính cái gì, hơn nữa loại này lấy thể năng đối kháng vi chủ trò chơi chỉ có hắn ngược người khác phân.

Trò chơi đã bắt đầu, bờ cát chướng ngại chạy, một vòng trò chơi xuống dưới, mỗi người đều mặt xám mày tro , trên người trên mặt đều là hải sa, chúng ta Mild tiểu đáng thương một thân màu trắng quần áo đã sớm thay đổi sắc, nhất trương tuấn tú khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cũng biến đến bẩn hề hề , trợ lý cấp cho hắn lau mặt, bị hắn phất tay ngăn cản, chính là chính mình dùng mu bàn tay cọ xát, không biết động tác này có cái gì thần kỳ , cũng có thể dẫn tới fan cao giọng tiếng thét.

Đợt thứ hai trò chơi càng tàn khốc, là bờ cát bóng chuyền, nhưng khẳng định không là đơn thuần đánh bóng chuyền, là kỵ mã đánh bóng chuyền, thượng một vòng chướng ngại chạy thua đương "Mã", vì thế Trác Văn Hi vạn phần bất đắc dĩ cõng lên Mild, Giang Đinh cùng trình chân ai cũng không muốn bối Thi Thiên Thần, cho hắn đương mã, làm không hảo sẽ chết, vì thế đạo diễn lâm thời sửa lại quy tắc, cho phép hai người bọn họ bối một cái, lại là một phen chém giết, thật là cái gì hình tượng đều không có .

Mild cùng trình chân tuy rằng đều đi hoa mỹ nam lộ tuyến, nhưng còn tràn ngập người thiếu niên tâm tính, loại này trận đấu chính là muốn thắng, đương nhiên không có gì thần tượng hành trang, nhưng là trình chân vẫn là quá ngoan, bị Giang Đinh ám toán, chịu khổ đào thải, đồng dạng dừng lại với vòng thứ ba trận chung kết còn có Trác Văn Hi.

Cuối cùng, Mild, Giang Đinh, Thi Thiên Thần ba người sát nhập trận chung kết, tiết mục tổ chuẩn bị một cái thật lớn đào vại, bình trong trang đầy tế sa.

Này một vòng là quyết thắng cục, yêu cầu bọn họ phân biệt bắt tay vói vào bình trong đem bên trong đồ vật móc ra.

Từ hạt cát mặt ngoài đó có thể thấy được, hạt cát bên trong giấu chính là vật còn sống, nhưng lại tại đi động, bởi vì sa mặt tại hơi hơi rung động.

Trác Văn Hi quang nhìn liếc mắt một cái đều chịu không nổi — có thể hỏi xuất ở đây nghệ nhân trung ngươi nhất tưởng hôn môi đối tượng là ai loại này tiết mục tổ còn có cái gì tiết tháo đáng nói? Bên trong nhất định là các loại sâu, làm không hảo còn có xà.

Giang Đinh mặt cũng trắng, hắn nhấc tay đầu hàng: "Ta nhận thua! Ta mới không cần sờ bên trong đồ vật!"

Bạch Trạm đương nhiên hy vọng này luân Thi Thiên Thần có thể thắng lợi, bởi vì này tràng trò chơi thắng bại liên quan đến đến hắn đêm nay nhà ở có thể hay không cải thiện, loại trình độ này trò chơi đối Thi Thiên Thần đến nói hẳn là không tính cái gì, hắn biết hắn không sợ sâu, hơn nữa giống hắn như vậy lười nhác người có thể vẫn luôn sát tiến trận chung kết, khẳng định cũng là vì đổi phòng gian.

Gió biển thổi quá, hiện trường dần dần an tĩnh lại.

Thi Thiên Thần cùng Mild đồng thời đứng ở đào vại trước.

"Chuẩn bị tốt sao? Ai lấy ra nhiều nhất ai liền thắng." Đạo diễn tuyên bố quy tắc.

Lời nói ra hạ, hiện trường một mảnh ồ lên: "Còn nhiều nhất? ? Bên trong này rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu ghê tởm ngoạn ý a?"

Trình chân cũng hô: "Không phải là sa hầu nhi đi? Kia ngoạn ý chuyên ăn hạt cát bên trong tiểu sâu, có thứ, còn có mao — "

Sa hầu nhi lại bảo kiến sư, nghe tên khiến cho đầu người da run lên.

Trác Văn Hi chà xát cánh tay: "Ngươi thiếu nói vài câu đi."

Đạo diễn lại hỏi: "Thế nào? Bây giờ còn có thể rời khỏi a!"

Theo lời nói, hạt cát mặt ngoài lại là một trận dao động, như là dưới đồ vật lại tại rất nhanh đi động.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "Kia nếu chúng ta đồng thời rời khỏi, lại như thế nào tính?"

Đạo diễn đáp: "Vậy ngươi, Giang Đinh, Mild lại đổi một cái hạng mục so đấu, thẳng đến quyết xuất người thắng mới thôi."

Tràng ngoại có người hô: "Đối, đối, đổi một cái đi!"

Thi Thiên Thần vừa muốn há mồm, Mild lại nói: "Ta không rời khỏi."

Đạo diễn nhìn hắn: "Nếu chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần một người rời khỏi, ngươi cũng muốn lấy ra bên trong đồ vật mới tính thắng a."

"A — như vậy như vậy!" Có fan thay Mild kêu oan.

Mild bạch mặt gật gật đầu: "Ta thẳng đến, ta có thể." Nói xong, hắn nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần: "Thiên Thần ca, ngươi muốn rời khỏi sao?"

Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi, Thi Thiên Thần về phía sau lui một bước, nói: "Ta rời khỏi."

Tràng ngoại phát ra ý nghĩa không rõ hư thanh.

Đạo diễn làm thủ thế, nói: "Như vậy, bắt đầu đi — "

Mild giơ tay lên, vây xem quần chúng trung lại không thể tránh khỏi tuôn ra tiếng kinh hô, có cảm thấy đau lòng , có cảm thấy đáng sợ , cũng có thuần túy xem náo nhiệt gọi hảo .

Nhưng là rất nhanh, bọn họ đã bị hiện trường bảo an yêu cầu giữ yên lặng, đây là lục tiết mục, thanh âm cũng sẽ bị đồng kỳ thu vào đi, ngẫu nhiên kêu sợ hãi một chút còn có thể tô đậm cái không khí, các ngươi vẫn luôn quỷ gọi tính xảy ra chuyện gì.

Trác Văn Hi lúc này mày thâm nhăn, "Làm cái gì, liều mạng như vậy."

Giang Đinh gật gật đầu: "Đúng vậy, đứa nhỏ này thật sự là muốn cường, liên sắt thép thẳng đều buông tha rồi đó."

Thuận tiện nhắc tới, sắt thép nhắm thẳng vào chính là Thi Thiên Thần.

Du Triệu Hiên cùng Bạch Trạm đứng ở cách đó không xa, người trước không ngừng nhỏ giọng nhắc tới: "Quá liều mạng, đây cũng quá liều mạng..."

Người sau nhìn xem đã buông tha Thi Thiên Thần, lại nhìn xem Mild, không biết tại sao, hắn tổng cảm thấy Thi Thiên Thần không nên nhẹ nhàng như vậy buông tha, khẳng định có nguyên nhân khác.

Tại an tĩnh như vậy bờ biển, một trận gió nhẹ thổi qua, Mild giơ tay lên, tại mọi người chú mục trong, đem chỉnh điều cánh tay vói vào hạt cát trung, lúc này không khí, vô thanh thắng hữu thanh, tất cả mọi người nín thở tĩnh khí nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, theo dõi hắn cái kia lại tế lại bạch đã bị hạt cát nuốt hết một nửa cánh tay.

Người quay phim lặng lẽ nâng máy quay tới gần, kéo gần lại chụp Mild hiện tại biểu tình, mặt dính tảng lớn sắc lẹm Mild, lúc này vẻ mặt có loại cùng diện mạo tuổi không tương xứng kiên nghị cảm.

Tay hắn duỗi đến hạt cát cái đáy, cẩn thận đào sờ soạng một phen, sau đó hiển nhiên là tiếp xúc đến cái gì vậy, vẻ mặt của hắn hơi hơi lay động, ánh mắt của hắn hơi hơi trợn tròn, một giây sau, lộ ra thần sắc kinh khủng.

Chương 52: uống nhiều nước ấm

"Làm sao vậy? ! Nên sẽ không bị cắn đi! !" Có người hô.

"Trời ạ! Bên trong rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy a — "

Hiện trường không khí lập tức biến đến khủng hoảng, mặt khác nghệ nhân cũng có chút kinh ngạc, hẳn là sẽ không ra nguy hiểm đi? Đại gia đều triều đạo diễn nhìn lại, chỉ có Trác Văn Hi gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Mild, chỉ thấy người sau sắc mặt trắng bệch, vẻ mặt hoảng sợ, tựa hồ là tưởng đưa cánh tay rút ra, nhưng là tay lại sử không thượng khí lực dường như không có thể thành công từ đào vại trung rút ra.

Ai cũng không nghĩ tới tình huống tại đây khi đã xảy ra, nhất lười tranh đoạt Trác Văn Hi tại đây khi vọt tới tràng thượng.

"Là bị cắn đến đi?" Câu hỏi đồng thời ôm lấy Mild cánh tay dùng sức hướng ra phía ngoài bạt, cùng lúc đó một tay khác vói vào đào vại hạt cát trong đi bào, lấy giảm bớt cánh tay lực cản, rõ ràng sợ nhất sâu hắn lúc này lại không quan tâm hạt cát trong rốt cuộc có cái gì .

"Trác Thần?" Ý thức được tại trợ giúp chính mình chính là Trác Văn Hi, Mild nhất thời ngây dại.

Theo vây xem đám người kinh hô, Trác Văn Hi ôm Mild hai người đồng thời suất ngồi ở trên bờ cát.

Mild cánh tay rút ra , ngón tay gian còn nắm chặt nhất dạng đồ vật, nhan sắc tựa hồ còn rất tiên diễm.

Có fan bưng kín ánh mắt không dám nhìn.

Trác Văn Hi khoảng cách gần nhất, nhìn chằm chằm tay của đối phương: "Đây là... Cái gì?"

"Ta cũng không biết!" Mild vội buông tay ra chỉ, đem vật kia vứt đến địa thượng, nhâm đại gia xem xét.

Mặt khác nghệ nhân cũng xúm lại lại đây, Giang Đinh ngồi xổm người xuống, tỉ mỉ cái kia trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại ngoạn ý: "Chúng ta giống như lại bị đùa giỡn ..."

"Hơn nữa lần này vẫn là Mild cùng đạo diễn đồng thời..." Trình chân giả vờ giận nhìn về phía Mild.

Địa thượng là là một cái đạn cầu dạng tố giao tiểu cầu, nhan sắc tiên diễm, là đương thời tiểu hài tử gian lưu hành món đồ chơi, lại bảo áp lực cầu, áp lực càng lớn, nó lực đàn hồi càng tốt, cho nên chôn ở hạt cát cái đáy cũng sẽ hơi hơi chấn động, thế cho nên thoạt nhìn như là ẩn dấu cái gì vật còn sống.

Thi Thiên Thần đã đem đào vại hoàn toàn đào không, quả nhiên bên trong chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đều là loại này áp lực cầu, "Cái gọi là xuất ra nhiều nhất giả tính thắng? Chính là đào tiểu cầu?"

"Dựa a! ! Ta cư nhiên buông tha ! ! —" Giang Đinh nện ngực thét dài.

Mild ngại ngùng giải thích: "Ta trước đó thật sự không biết chuyện! Ta cũng là vói đi vào đụng đến mới ý thức tới , liền... Đơn giản phối hợp một chút nha! Làm làm không khí đi!" Nói xong, hắn nhìn về phía Trác Văn Hi, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy vui sướng cùng bất khả tư nghị: "Trác Thần, cám ơn ngươi! Ta không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đến cứu ta — "

"..." Trác Văn Hi sớm đã khôi phục bình tĩnh, lạnh lùng phiên cái xem thường.

"Chỉ có Mild một người lựa chọn tiếp tục trò chơi, cho nên cho dù chỉ lấy xuất nhất dạng liền tính thắng." Kim Hiền đạo diễn bình chân như vại tuyên bố đạo.

Quả nhiên như Du Triệu Hiên trước lộ ra nhất dạng, trận này trò chơi thắng lợi thưởng cho là có thể tùy tiện đổi mới gian phòng cũng chỉ định đội hữu.

Mild được đền bù mong muốn, trước mắt bao người có chút ngượng ngùng nói nói: "Ta đối gian phòng không ý kiến gì, duy trì nguyên dạng là được, ân... Bạn cùng phòng... Cũng duy trì nguyên dạng."

Ý tứ này chính là chỉ định vẫn cứ cùng với Trác Văn Hi làm bạn cùng phòng bái!

Hiện trường không biết là bên kia fan không ngừng phát ra ngao ngao tiếng thét.

Nguyên lai đây chính là hắn nói cái gì cũng không cần buông tha này luân trò chơi mục đích a.

Hắn hẳn là cũng biết cái này trò chơi cùng gian phòng móc nối.

Hắn rõ ràng thực lực của chính mình, nếu đổi thành mặt khác phân đoạn khả năng căn bản không có thắng lợi trông cậy vào, không bằng liền liều mạng này một phen.

Tuy rằng sự thật chứng minh đào tiểu cầu vừa không gặp nguy hiểm cũng không có khó khăn, nhưng là tại đại gia cũng không biết chi tiết tình hình hạ, hắn như trước lựa chọn liều mạng một phen, đây là một loại cái dạng gì tinh thần a, chỉ vì tiếp tục cùng chính mình thần tượng cùng ở một phòng?

Này một phen là Mild thắng, các loại ý nghĩa thượng thắng lợi, Bạch Trạm có thể muốn gặp, hôm nay này đó fan sẽ đem hiện trường nhìn thấy nghe được lan truyền đi ra ngoài, hơn nữa hình ảnh còn sẽ P đến các loại phấn hồng.

"A — cái này tiết mục thật sự là kịch bản tràn đầy a!" Thi Thiên Thần từ Bạch Trạm bên cạnh trải qua, đối hắn cảm thán nói.

"Ngươi là cố ý thua đi?" Bạch Trạm thấp giọng hỏi.

"A?" Thi Thiên Thần ngại ngùng nắm nắm tóc, trải qua trước hai đợt chém giết, bộ dáng của hắn không xong thấu , tóc, trên mặt, cổ áo, đều là tế sa.

"Ngươi là cố ý làm Mild thắng đi?" Tại camera chiếu cố không đến góc, Bạch Trạm nhẹ nhàng phất đi trên mặt hắn toái sa, "Mild buổi sáng nói muốn từ trước đến nay Trác Văn Hi cùng ở, ngươi cố ý làm hắn đi? Ngươi căn bản không sợ sâu."

Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai không thể phát hiện đỏ: "Nào có."

Ngày nay chiến quả chính là Mild như nguyện cùng Trác Văn Hi tiếp tục trở thành bạn cùng phòng, mà những người khác cũng có chút thu hoạch, bởi vì vì tất cả nghệ nhân gian phòng đều đại thăng cấp , Giang Đinh cùng trình chân rốt cục vẫy biệt kia gian hố cha bính giường phòng, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không cần lại oa tại nhỏ hẹp cá nhân gian, rốt cục có thể nghỉ ngơi thật tốt .

Một khi thích ứng thu tiết tấu, thời gian liền biến đến mau lên, buổi tối, lại đến lệ thường WeChat liêu tao... Ách không, là WeChat câu thông thời gian.

Rửa mặt sau đó, Bạch Trạm thu được Thi Thiên Thần WeChat.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi hắn là thấy thế nào xuất từ mình là cố ý bại bởi Mild , Bạch Trạm hồi hắn, bởi vì cảm thấy hắn kỳ thật là một cái rất nhẵn nhụi người, ngày đó nhìn ra chính mình đối đại con gián bỡ ngỡ, liền lập tức dùng chân bắt nó bát hồi sô pha dưới .

Được đến biểu dương, Thi Thiên Thần khóe miệng vẫn là hướng về phía trước nhếch lên .

Bạch Trạm lại hỏi hắn hiện tại đổi gian phòng điều kiện thế nào.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn nhìn, nghiêm túc hồi hắn, cực kỳ đại , bất quá cũng liền đi như vậy.

Bằng lương tâm giảng, bên này tiết mục tổ cấp nghệ nhân an bài gian phòng đã tính phi thường xa hoa , chính là đối với Thi tổng đến nói, không có Bạch Trạm địa phương đều là lều oa.

Giang Đinh cái kia khẩu ngại thể chính trực gia hỏa, hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần là đặt song song thứ hai, nhưng cũng không hảo ý tứ đem trình chân đổi đi.

Tuy rằng ngoài miệng Oa Oa kêu to cảm thấy trình chân quấy rầy chính mình nghỉ ngơi, nhưng dù sao đã xử xuất tình cảm, thật làm cho hắn thay đổi người hắn chỗ nào hảo ý tứ, may mắn gian phòng thăng cấp, biến thành trong ngoài phòng xép, hai người bọn họ rốt cục không cần ngủ song nhân giường , hẳn là sẽ không lại đã bị ảnh hưởng.

Chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần như cũ là cá nhân gian, cá nhân gian vừa mới có lợi cũng có chỗ hỏng, chỗ tốt là hắn không cần băn khoăn bạn cùng phòng, tự do độ cao, nghỉ ngơi chất lượng cũng hảo, nhưng là đồng thời cũng không dễ dàng cùng mặt khác khách quý thành lập càng thâm hậu hữu nghị.

Này giữa nam nhân, ngủ quá cùng không ngủ quá chính là không giống, nhìn hôm nay liên cao lãnh nam thần Trác Văn Hi đều tiến lên trợ giúp Mild liền nhưng thấy một điểm, này muốn đổi thành Thi Thiên Thần, tám phần mấy người kia sẽ chỉ ở bên cạnh ha ha cười.

Như vậy chú cô sinh ra đi, đối Thi Thiên Thần thực bất lợi a...

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy chính mình cũng nhu cầu cấp bách đổi cái bạn cùng phòng, tại Du Triệu Hiên ảnh hưởng hạ, hắn cũng có thao không xong tâm .

Quan tâm xong chính sự, Bạch Trạm cũng không biết nên nói cái gì , may mắn Thi Thiên Thần tân tin tức lại phát đi qua.

Thi Thiên Thần: Hỏi xong ta , vậy còn ngươi?

Bạch Trạm: Ân? Cái gì?

Thi Thiên Thần: Ngươi chỗ ở, buổi tối có thể hay không lãnh?

Bạch Trạm: Hoàn hảo.

Thi Thiên Thần: Ta nghĩ điện thoại cho ngươi, tưởng nghe thanh âm của ngươi.

Bạch Trạm: Ngươi gian phòng có theo dõi, tốt nhất không cần.

Thi Thiên Thần: Yên tâm, ta đã che thượng . Cười đắc ý. jpg

Bạch Trạm: Vạn nhất còn có che dấu đâu?

Thi Thiên Thần: Ta đây đi nhà vệ sinh đánh. Đắc ý cười. jpg

... Bạch Trạm chỉ phải theo hắn, nhưng là mình trong phòng còn có Du Triệu Hiên a, hắn nhìn xem cách vách giường, vị này nãi ba đã đắm chìm tại hắn WeChat tiểu trong thế giới, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn nghe không được chính mình gọi điện thoại.

Theo bản năng , Bạch Trạm đã đem cùng Thi Thiên Thần mở điện thoại chuyện này liệt vào cần phải bảo vệ cuối cùng riêng tư.

Hắn cầm lên di động, chân tay khẽ khàng ra khỏi phòng.

Không biết đại gia có phải hay không ngủ, trên hành lang không có nửa cái nhân ảnh, thập phần an tĩnh, xuất phát từ bảo hiểm để đạt được mục đích, Bạch Trạm đi thẳng đến hành lang cuối, kia có một hút thuốc khu, có một cái có thể hướng ra phía ngoài mở ra cửa sổ lớn hộ, phong cảnh vô cùng tốt, tầm nhìn trống trải, lúc này vừa lúc có thể nhìn đến một vòng minh nguyệt.

Chỉ là có chút lạnh, đang do dự muốn hay không trở về thêm bộ y phục, di động sáng, là Thi Thiên Thần đánh tới điện thoại.

"Uy." Bạch Trạm vội vàng tiếp nghe.

"Bạch Trạm."

"... A." Lần này Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên không có kêu hắn tiểu bạch, liên danh mang họ xưng hô có chút quái quái , dù sao đây không phải là hắn chân chính tên.

Đối phương thanh âm thông qua micro dán lỗ tai truyền đến, thanh âm cùng bình thường không quá nhất dạng, giống như phá lệ trầm thấp dễ nghe.

Bạch Trạm sửa sang lại tinh thần, hạ giọng: "Chuyện gì?"

"Không có việc gì, chính là muốn nghe một chút thanh âm của ngươi." Thi Thiên Thần ngữ khí thực ôn nhu, ôn nhu đến giống như lúc này ngoài cửa sổ một vòng ánh trăng.

"WeChat giọng nói cũng nhất dạng a."

"Không giống, cái kia đến chờ."

Bạch Trạm phản ứng một hồi mới hiểu được đối phương là có ý gì, tuy rằng hiện tại thông tin thủ đoạn càng ngày càng phương tiện, nhưng là loại này mở điện thoại cảm giác vẫn là bất luận cái gì giọng nói tin tức so ra kém , liền tỷ như giờ phút này, lẫn nhau cho dù đều không ra tiếng, cũng có thể nghe được đối phương mơ hồ tiếng hít thở, cùng với mỗi một cái câu mỗi một cái tạm dừng khi vi diệu khí thanh cùng âm cuối.

"Ngươi ở đâu đâu? Ở trong phòng sao?" Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên hỏi.

"Ta tại hành lang."

"Có lạnh hay không?"

"Hoàn hảo."

"Ngươi xuyên cái gì?"

"Áo ngủ." Bạch Trạm đáp xong, lại muốn đến một chuyện: "Ta làm người đem ngươi áo ngủ đưa lại đây, ngươi có bắt được sao?"

"Lấy được, hiện tại xuyên đâu."

Bạch Trạm nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Ân, lại có cái loại này phân đoạn liền sẽ không xấu hổ ."

"Xấu hổ? Có cái gì cũng xấu hổ ? Ta không biết là a."

Bạch Trạm ngượng ngùng nói: "Ngày đó ngươi xuyên dục bào, cảm giác tùy thời cũng phải lớn hơn đi quang."

Đối phương thấp giọng cười một chút: "Đi quang bước đi quang hảo , quyền đương đưa bọn họ phúc lợi, ta dáng người tốt như vậy, sợ cái gì." Một lát sau, Thi Thiên Thần lại hỏi: "Cũng là ngươi không nghĩ ta bị người khác nhìn?"

"Không, ta chỉ là..." Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, đáp: "Cái đó và diễn kịch bất đồng ngươi hiểu chưa? Nếu như là vi biểu hiện nhân vật, như thế nào đều không đủ, bởi vì ngươi là một cái diễn viên, nhưng đây là gameshow, tại phim trường ở ngoài địa phương, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể keo kiệt thân thể của ngươi."

Thi Thiên Thần ngáp một cái: "Ai... Bạch Trạm, ngươi thật sự là thực không thú vị ai, ngươi không phát hiện ta là tại đùa giỡn ngươi sao?"

"Đùa giỡn?" Bạch Trạm sợ run một chút.

"Bất quá ta minh bạch ý tứ của ngươi , ta sẽ làm được, tại phim trường ở ngoài, kiên quyết không đi quang."

"Ngươi a..." Nghe được đối phương nghiêm túc như tuyên thệ ngữ khí, Bạch Trạm không thể không suy nghĩ cười, nhưng lại thình lình hắt hơi một cái.

Thi Thiên Thần nghe được, lập tức hỏi: "Có phải hay không đông đến ? Mau trở về phòng đi!"

"Không có, chính là... Hắt xì! Hắt xì! !"

"Tuy rằng ta thừa nhận đúng là ta suy nghĩ ngươi, nhưng ta càng lo lắng ngươi sẽ cảm mạo, mau trở về phòng, xin lỗi, là ta suy xét không chu toàn , trở về, uống điểm nước ấm."

"Biết , ta chính trở về đi đâu... Hắt xì! Bất quá xem ra ngươi thật sự thực thích hợp cái này tiết mục, uống nước ấm cái gì..." Bạch Trạm đạo.

"Uống nước ấm làm sao vậy?"

"Không là có một cái nổi tiếng thẳng nam ngạnh sao, nữ hài tử không thoải mái nam sinh liền sẽ chỉ làm nàng uống nước ấm."

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi: "A? Kia chính xác thực hiện hẳn là như thế nào đâu?"

"Đương nhiên là ôm vào trong ngực một bên an ủi vừa nói bảo bảo ngươi sinh bệnh bộ dáng cũng đẹp quá nha!"

"Ha ha ha ha —" Thi Thiên Thần tuôn ra một chuỗi cười to, "Hảo đi, hảo đi, bảo bảo ngươi sinh bệnh bộ dáng cũng đẹp quá, ngoan, trở về phòng uống điểm nước ấm."

Bạch Trạm tại cửa gian phòng dừng lại, ý thức được chính mình lại bị chiếm tiện nghi, nhưng cũng không buồn bực, hắn thấp thanh đạo: "Hảo , ta tiến gian phòng , cúp điện thoại , ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon."

Khi linh khi không, Bạch Trạm quả nhiên ngã bệnh.

Lần này cảm mạo tới rất là mãnh liệt, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy buổi sáng đồng thời giường cả người đều trầm trọng vô cùng, thậm chí còn có chút ù tai, hắn bản thân dẫn theo dược, nhưng là cảm mạo loại bệnh này uống thuốc cũng chỉ có thể hơi chút giảm bớt khó chịu, khỏi hẳn như thế nào cũng muốn một tuần thời gian.

Thi Thiên Thần đối với cái này rất là tự trách — nếu không phải vì cùng chính mình gọi điện thoại Bạch Trạm cũng sẽ không cảm lạnh.

Nhưng Bạch Trạm cho rằng còn là bởi vì này phó thân thể đáy quá yếu, nguyên chủ hẳn là không như thế nào chung quanh bôn ba quá, mấy tháng này vẫn luôn mã bất đình đề , có thể kiên trì đến bây giờ mới sinh bệnh đã là trời cho phúc lợi .

Đêm đó bị cảm lạnh chính là cái lời dẫn.

Thi Thiên Thần kiên trì muốn đích thân đưa Bạch Trạm đi bệnh viện, Bạch Trạm đương nhiên không thể đồng ý, đã bởi vì chính mình sinh bệnh hại đối phương lo lắng tự trách , nếu lại bởi vậy tha chậm tiết mục tiến độ, quả thực thiên đánh ngũ lôi oanh.

Thi Thiên Thần lui mà cầu tiếp theo, làm lái xe đưa Bạch Trạm đi bệnh viện, hoặc là hồi gia, Bạch Trạm vẫn là không đồng ý, hắn tưởng khiêng quá một tuần này.

Cuối cùng vẫn là không có ảo quá Thi Thiên Thần, hắn bị mạnh mẽ đóng gói nhét vào Thi tổng xa hoa thêm khoan bảo mẫu trong xe.

Thi Thiên Thần giống hống hài tử dường như đem Bạch Trạm đặt tại chỗ ngồi phía sau: "Ngươi hành lý ta sẽ cho người cho ngươi ký trở về, muốn là không muốn đi bệnh viện ngay tại gia nghỉ ngơi." Nghĩ đến cái gì, lại nói: "Muốn không rõ ràng đi ta tại nội thành phòng ở trụ đi? Ngươi kia không thích hợp dưỡng bệnh, vẫn là nói ta giúp ngươi đính cái khách sạn?"

Bạch Trạm vội vàng lắc đầu: "Không không , ta hồi gia, đi đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần híp lại mắt: "Hảo, ta sẽ làm tiểu vương khai ổn một chút, vẫn luôn đem ngươi đến gia."

Bạch Trạm vẫn cứ muốn làm cuối cùng một lần giãy dụa: "Chính là đem một mình ngươi ở lại này, ta lo lắng."

Thi Thiên Thần nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn, gần sát hắn: "Ngươi xem một chút ngươi thanh âm đều ách , có cái gì lo lắng ? Mấy ngày nay ngươi cũng thấy đấy, ta cũng không phải tiểu hài tử, ngươi ở đây cũng giúp không được ta, vì cái gì muốn chết chống đỡ? Trở về đem bệnh dưỡng hảo, không có gì lo lắng ." Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Nhìn ngươi không thoải mái, ta căn bản không cách nào an tâm lục tiết mục."

Quả thật, người đại diện ở trong này tác dụng càng nhiều là giám sát, bảo đảm toàn bộ phân đoạn không có đối nghệ nhân không để ý tới tình huống, không có xâm hại nghệ nhân cùng công ty hành vi, hiện nay xem ra, đây là một thực chính quy tiết mục, hơn nữa Thi Thiên Thần bản nhân cũng không phải ăn chay chủ nhân, không tất hắn nhắm mắt theo đuôi nhìn chằm chằm.

Hơn nữa cảm mạo làm không hảo còn sẽ lây bệnh cho người khác.

Bạch Trạm lập tức bịt miệng mũi: "Chính là..."

"Không có gì chính là , ngoan, trở về uống nhiều nước ấm. Tiểu vương, lái xe!"

Xe chậm rãi khởi động, Bạch Trạm dán cửa sổ xe thủy tinh hướng ra phía ngoài vọng, Thi Thiên Thần đứng ở một mà vàng óng ánh lá rụng thượng, cũng đồng thời nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Theo xe chạy, hắn cao đại thân hình chậm rãi biến tiểu, sau đó biến mất không thấy.

Trong nháy mắt đó, phảng phất có cái gì vậy từ đáy lòng hút ra .

Thói quen các loại phân biệt cùng gặp lại hắn, vào giờ khắc này, cư nhiên cảm thấy nùng nị không tha.

Trở lại ngồi xuống, Bạch Trạm này mới phát giác, trong xe cư nhiên bị thu thập đến thập phần thoả đáng, chỗ ngồi toàn bộ bị phóng bình, phô một tầng mỏng nhục, một khác trắc cửa sổ xe vị trí phóng đệm, phía dưới là điệp chỉnh chỉnh tề tề tiểu chăn, bên tay có một bao mới mở phong giấy ăn, bên cạnh là một cái giữ ấm chén nước.

Hắn mở ra chăn nằm xuống, rất nhanh liền mơ mơ màng màng đang ngủ.

Chương 53: song càng

Chờ Bạch Trạm hoàn toàn hảo đứng lên đã là ngũ thiên chuyện sau đó , tiết mục cũng tiến vào đến kết thúc giai đoạn.

Cuối cùng một cái trò chơi phân đoạn sau khi kết thúc, năm tên nghệ nhân phân biệt bị mang tiến phòng nhỏ thu ngắn gọn kết thúc màn ảnh, từ từng người tiết mục trợ lý đề xuất một số vấn đề, tỷ như năm vị khách quý trung ngươi cảm thấy ai nhất soái a, thỉnh dùng ba cái từ phân biệt đánh giá một chút bọn họ a... Loại này vấn đề, cùng với một ít trò chơi cảm nghĩ cùng đối tiếp theo kỳ tiết mục triển vọng, đây coi như là thủ kỳ tiết mục thu cho tới bây giờ nhất ấm áp thời khắc .

Đương năm tên nghệ nhân đồng thời từ phòng nhỏ đi ra khi, nghênh đón bọn họ là rực rỡ hẳn lên phòng khách cùng tụ tập dưới một mái nhà nhân viên công tác, phòng khách trên không phiêu đầy ruybăng hòa khí cầu, trên bàn bày đầy hương tân, ăn vặt cùng món tráng miệng.

"Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì, đệ nhất kỳ thuận lợi hơ khô thẻ tre!" Theo ghi chép tại trường quay một tiếng đánh bản, đại gia tập thể vung tay hô to, xinh đẹp trợ lý tỷ tỷ phụ giúp thật lớn bánh ngọt tháp đi ra, là tầng năm đại bánh ngọt, tầng cao nhất đứng năm cái socola đồ chơi làm bằng đường, phải là bắt chước năm tên nghệ nhân hình tượng chế tác , bên cạnh còn lập một khối sái mãn lớp đường áo socola, làm thành tiếng Anh Ending party hình dạng.

"Aha! Cái kia tóc dài nhất định là ta ~~" tiểu tử đem phát thằng xả hạ cái thứ nhất nhằm phía bánh ngọt.

"A a ~~ đừng lộn xộn! Trác Thần là cái nào? Ta muốn cất chứa —" Mild theo sát sau đó.

Giang Đinh nói: "Cất chứa cái quỷ a! Socola , ngươi chỉ cần liếm là đủ rồi — "

Chỉ chốc lát, Mild một người nâng ba cái đồ chơi làm bằng đường chạy về đến, hiến vật quý dường như: "Trác Thần, này ba cái ta xem đều có điểm giống ngươi, ngươi tuyển!"

Trác Văn Hi còn không có trả lời, Giang Đinh liền Oa Oa kêu to hướng lại đây: "Quá mức a! Ngươi như thế nào đều cầm đi — "

"Ta không xác định cái gì là Trác Thần đi!" Mild thực vô tội.

Giang Đinh một xao hắn ót: "Ngươi cái này fan một chút cũng không chuyên nghiệp! Di, cái này nhất định là sắt thép thẳng ha ha ha ha!"

Mild cùng tiểu tử thấu lại đây vừa thấy cũng đều cười , ba cái kia đồ chơi làm bằng đường trung có một cư nhiên xuyên màu trắng dục bào.

Thi Thiên Thần mỉm cười tiếp nhận đến, nhìn cũng không nhìn một hơi bỏ vào trong miệng.

Hắn có chút hứng thú rã rời, không quản người khác như thế nào cười đùa, hắn chú ý điểm thủy chung đều điện thoại di động thượng.

Mấy ngày nay chỉ có buổi tối hắn mới có thời gian cùng Bạch Trạm tán gẫu thượng vài câu, hắn mỗi đêm đều phải hướng Bạch Trạm hội báo một chút cùng ngày tiến độ, cùng với phát sinh chuyện lý thú, này đã trở thành thói quen, hơn nữa ngày hôm qua nghe Bạch Trạm nói chuyện còn có chút ách, hôm nay không biết hảo chút có hay không.

Hôm nay cả ngày hắn đều tại nhớ thương việc này, chính là tin tức phát đi qua đã hơn nửa canh giờ , đối phương còn không có hồi phục.

Thi Thiên Thần rất muốn chuồn ra đi cấp Bạch Trạm gọi điện thoại, nhưng là... Hiện tại không là thích hợp rời đi trường hợp.

Ngay tại hắn cách một hồi liền nhìn liếc mắt một cái di động trong thời gian, hiện trường không khí đã càng ngày càng hải.

Đêm nay, sở hữu nhân viên công tác nhóm đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mấy ngày liên tiếp buộc chặt công tác cuối cùng coi như kết thúc, hương tân cùng rượu đỏ đều bị mở ra, đại gia cho nhau chạm cốc, trêu ghẹo, ôm chầm, chụp ảnh chung... Âm nhạc vang lên đến, phòng khách biến thành sân nhảy, tại vài cái nghệ nhân kéo hạ, bãi bị giảo nhiệt, đại gia sôi nổi dấn thân vào vũ động hải dương.

Thi Thiên Thần di động như trước không có cái mới tin tức.

Vì để cho Bạch Trạm yên tâm trở về dưỡng bệnh, hắn mấy ngày nay không chút nào có chậm trễ, hắn không nghĩ nuốt lời, chờ đến này kỳ tiết mục bá xuất khi hắn sẽ chỉ vào màn hình nói cho Bạch Trạm: Ngươi xem, ngươi không tại ta cũng biểu hiện đến thực hảo!

Hiện tại thu kết thúc, hắn rốt cục có thể làm hồi chính mình, không có máy quay nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng chụp, hắn hết thảy tùy tâm, không lại lấy lòng bất luận kẻ nào, hắn lấy một chai rượu đỏ tại góc yên lặng phẩm , ngắn ngủn mười lăm phút trong, hắn cự tuyệt bốn nữ hài mời vũ.

Thủ luân cuồng hoan qua đi, âm nhạc tiết tấu dần dần chậm lại, đổi thành thư hoãn ca khúc, ngọn đèn cũng từ từ trở tối.

Giang Đinh run rẩy lá gan mời Kim Hiền đạo diễn cùng múa, hai người từ chơi đoán số quyết định ai tới nhảy nữ bước, Giang Đinh lấy vi diệu ưu thế thắng hiểm.

Mild chứa đầy tình ý nhìn về phía Trác Văn Hi, nếu cùng Trác Thần cùng múa nói, đừng nói nữ bước , chính là miêu bước hắn cũng có thể! Nhưng là Trác Thần khả năng càng nguyện ý một người phẩm rượu, ngay tại hắn do dự không trước thời điểm, trình chân đi tới: "Uy, ngươi muốn hay không theo ta nhảy một chút?"

Mild xem hắn lại nhìn xem nơi xa Trác Văn Hi, không tình nguyện đáp ứng : "Ngươi nhảy nữ bước ta liền gắng gượng mà làm cùng ngươi."

"Ngươi người này — "

Trác Văn Hi đi vào Thi Thiên Thần bên cạnh: "Nhìn ngươi hưng trí không cao bộ dáng."

"A, ta luôn luôn là như vậy." Thi Thiên Thần cùng hắn nhẹ nhàng bính hạ ly: "Ngươi thì sao? Như thế nào cũng không đi khiêu vũ?"

Trác Văn Hi xuyết khẩu rượu, híp mắt nhìn đại sảnh: "Ta không quá thích loại chuyện lặt vặt này động."

"Như vậy a." Thi Thiên Thần theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn lại, Mild cùng trình chân chính bởi vì ai trước dẫm ai chân tại cãi nhau, thuận miệng hỏi: "Cùng tiểu M một cái phòng có phải hay không thực sảo?"

Trác Văn Hi trong mắt treo lên khó phát giác ý cười: "Ân, hắn là tương đối sảo, bất quá hắn không dám sảo ta."

Não bổ một chút hai người bọn họ ngụ cùng chỗ khi hình ảnh, Thi Thiên Thần lại cùng hắn bính hạ ly: "Chúc mừng tiết mục thành công hơ khô thẻ tre."

"Cũng vì tiếp theo đoàn tụ." Trác Văn Hi lại hỏi hắn kế tiếp tính toán.

"Không biết, hành trình biểu đều tại Bạch Trạm kia đâu, ta đều nghe hắn ." Thi Thiên Thần không quan tâm đáp.

"Bạch Trạm? Ngươi cái kia người đại diện sao? Nghe nói hắn rất lợi hại, có thể giới thiệu ta nhận thức một chút không?" Tuy rằng không tại giống một cái cái vòng nhỏ hẹp, nhưng là Trác Văn Hi đối với hắn cũng nhóm hơi có nghe thấy.

Thi Thiên Thần cảnh giác nhướng mày đầu, nửa là vui đùa nói: "Tưởng khoét vách tường? Cảnh cáo ngươi đánh mất cái này suy nghĩ."

Trác Văn Hi cười cười: "Hảo đi, hảo đi. Như vậy xin hỏi ta có thể mời ngươi nhảy điệu nhảy sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần giơ lên chén rượu trong tay, lắc lắc đầu.

Trác Văn Hi không hề gì nhún vai, "Thật sự là lãnh khốc vô tình."

Thi Thiên Thần hồi câu: "Rõ ràng là ngươi cố tình gây sự." Hắn xa xa hướng về phía sân nhảy hất càm lên: "Chờ ngươi mời người ở bên kia."

Trác Văn Hi bất đắc dĩ cười , triều hắn làm cái cáo từ thủ thế, sau đó liền đi hướng Mild.

Mild không nghĩ tới Trác Thần sẽ chủ động đến mời chính mình, kích động đến cơ hồ cùng tay cùng chân, trình chân ở một bên cười hắn tám phần đã quên như thế nào khiêu vũ , thật sự là nghệ nhân sỉ nhục.

Nhìn bên kia cảnh tượng nhiệt náo, Thi Thiên Thần nhìn xem điện thoại di động của mình, vẫn như cũ thực an tĩnh, này trong nháy mắt hắn sa vào đến khó hiểu cảm xúc thung lũng, hắn có loại bị toàn thế giới từ bỏ cảm giác.

Chén rượu trong tay chỉ còn một cái đế, hắn loạng choạng về điểm này màu đỏ tươi chất lỏng, thấy bọn nó lướt qua đến lướt qua đi, tại thủy tinh ly trên vách đá lưu lại một lại một cái màu đỏ nhạt dấu.

Hắn giơ lên chén rượu, xuyên thấu qua không hiểu rõ lắm lượng thủy tinh hướng viễn chỗ nhìn lại, bóng người lắc lư chỗ, một cái quen thuộc thân hình triều chính mình đi tới.

Thi Thiên Thần không khỏi cảm thán, chính mình tửu lượng thật sự là không được, mới mấy chén rượu đỏ a, đều nhìn ra ảo giác .

Cái kia quen thuộc người đương nhiên là hắn giờ phút này tâm tâm niệm niệm Bạch Trạm , xuyên màu trắng áo len cao cổ, bên ngoài là thô hoa đâu tây trang áo khoác, đơn giản phối hợp lại thập phần sấn hắn, có vẻ cả người sạch sẽ lại đáng yêu, còn có chút hào hoa phong nhã cảm giác, Thi Thiên Thần cách một cái rượu đỏ ly liền như vậy nhìn người nọ lập tức đi đến trước mặt mình, triều chính mình vươn ra tay phải: "Xin hỏi, ta có thể mời ngươi nhảy một chi vũ sao?"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần ngốc lăng nhìn hắn, đều quên đem cái chén dịch ra.

Bạch Trạm khom lưng xuống đem hắn chén rượu trong tay lấy rụng, lại để sát vào hút một hơi: "Ngươi uống rất nhiều sao? Như thế nào ngây ngốc ?"

"Bạch... Bạch Trạm?" Thi Thiên Thần nắm chặt tay hắn, "Thật là ngươi? ? Thật vậy chăng? Ta tưởng ta uống nhiều quá — "

Bạch Trạm nửa cười không cười nhìn hắn: "Hoàn hảo bắt kịp cuối cùng một màn, uy, nhảy không nhảy? Không nhảy liền tính — "

"Nhảy! !" Thi Thiên Thần lập tức bắn lên đến, gắt gao nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay, lập tức liền tha hắn hướng sân nhảy trong đi.

"Chậm một chút, không nóng nảy, uy, trước nói tốt, ta cũng không nhảy nữ bước — "

"Tùy ngươi, ngươi tưởng nhảy cái gì liền nhảy cái gì!"

Còn có chuyện gì so mong nhớ ngày đêm người đột nhiên buông xuống đến trước mắt càng thêm kinh hỉ đâu? Trước một khắc còn lười nhác bất kham Thi tổng, hiện tại tựa như ninh đầy dây cót giống nhau, sở hữu tinh khí thần cùng linh hoạt kính đều trở về , hiện tại hắn là toàn thế giới hạnh phúc nhất nam nhân, ngọn đèn thỉnh thoảng đảo qua khuôn mặt của hắn, anh tuấn mặt mày vào giờ khắc này lòe lòe tỏa sáng.

Hắn trạng thái cũng ảnh hưởng tới Bạch Trạm, Bạch Trạm là cố ý tưởng cho hắn một kinh hỉ, nhưng không ngờ đến chính mình đã đến cư nhiên làm đối phương vui vẻ như vậy, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Thi Thiên Thần khuôn mặt nhất thời cũng có chút hoảng hốt.

Quyết định tại tiết mục ngày cuối cùng gấp trở về là Bạch Trạm sẽ làm sự, nhưng là cấp đối phương kinh hỉ loại sự tình này cũng là hắn từ chưa làm qua .

Này thật là một cái thần kỳ ban đêm.

Hai người tại du dương nhạc khúc trong tương ủng mà vũ, lẫn nhau đều không ngôn ngữ thời điểm, Thi Thiên Thần liền cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Trạm nhìn, như thế nào đều nhìn không đủ dường như, nếu ánh mắt có thể hóa thành thực chất, như vậy Bạch Trạm hiện tại đều bị liếm rụng một lớp da .

Nhất định phải nói điểm cái gì.

Bạch Trạm thấp thanh đạo: "Thật đáng tiếc, bỏ lỡ ngươi tống nghệ thủ tú."

"Không thể tiếc, về sau còn sẽ có." Thi Thiên Thần nhẹ giọng đáp, "Nhìn thấy ngươi ta rất vui vẻ."

"Ta cảm giác đến ."

Thi Thiên Thần nắm tay hắn nắm thật chặt: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi còn sẽ khiêu vũ."

"Ngươi không biết sự còn nhiều đâu."

"Ngươi thật là một thần kỳ tiểu bảo tàng."

Bạch Trạm xem hắn, không nói gì.

"Thân thể của ngươi hảo sao? Có mệt hay không? Muốn hay không nghỉ ngơi một hồi?" Một khúc kết thúc, Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

Bạch Trạm nhìn xem bốn phía, đại gia đều đắm chìm tại nhàn tản không khí trong, Mild thành là uống nhiều quá, rượu vào gan lớn gan, hắn nắm Trác Văn Hi cánh tay không cho hắn rời đi nửa; trình chân cùng Giang Đinh cũng không trông thấy bóng dáng; có người tựa vào trên ghế sa lông ngủ gật; cũng có người tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ thấp giọng nói chuyện phiếm... Tóm lại, chính là không người nghĩ công tác, cũng không người chú ý hai người bọn họ.

"Ta nghĩ đi chơi kia cái mê cung." Bạch Trạm bỗng nhiên nói.

"Cái gì?" Thi Thiên Thần cho là mình nghe lầm .

"Ta nói, ta nghĩ chơi kia cái mê cung, ngày đó gặp các ngươi chơi đã cảm thấy rất thú vị, ta cũng muốn đi..." Thanh âm của hắn càng ngày càng nhẹ, lỗ tai cũng hồng đứng lên.

Thi Thiên Thần bắt lấy tay hắn nói: "Kia liền đi."

"Từ từ." Mau khi đi tới cửa Thi Thiên Thần dừng lại, nhìn nhìn Bạch Trạm, nói: "Ngươi như vậy đi không thể được, chờ một chút." Nói xong hắn vội vàng chạy về đi, tại nghỉ ngơi chỗ nhìn một vòng, cuối cùng triều Mild đi đến.

Mild đã say đến phân không xuất phương hướng, Thi Thiên Thần đem hắn khăn quàng cổ một phen kéo, đầu cũng không mang về .

"Vây thượng cái này." Thi Thiên Thần đem khăn quàng cổ khóa lại Bạch Trạm trên cổ, "Hắn cái này khăn quàng cổ hảo, đặc biệt đại, còn có thể đương áo choàng, ngươi cảm mạo vừa vặn, biệt bị lạnh lần nữa."

Khăn quàng cổ đích xác lại ấm lại nhẹ, thực thoải mái, nhưng là...

"Ngươi... Có lạnh hay không?"

Bạch Trạm vốn định nói tùy tiện lấy người khác đồ vật không hảo, nhưng là đối mặt với đối phương tha thiết bộ dáng, nói đến bên miệng lại nuốt trở vào.

Thi Thiên Thần hoạt động một chút cánh tay: "Ta không lạnh, ta thân thể so ngươi hảo."

Bạch Trạm một chạy vào trong mê cung, tựa như chui vào không trung chim nhỏ, vỗ cánh cánh đầu đều không mang về , nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng có thể dắt tay tại ban đêm trong mê cung tán tản bộ nói tâm sự Thi tổng hung hăng thất vọng rồi một phen, lập tức điều chỉnh tâm tính cũng đi theo chạy đi vào.

Nhưng là lớn như vậy mê cung, vãn tiến một giây mà ngay cả đối phương bóng dáng đều nhìn không tới , huống chi vẫn là ban đêm, không có chiếu sáng thiết bị tầm nhìn chỉ có trước mặt 3~5m.

"Bạch Trạm, ngươi cẩn thận một chút a!" Thi Thiên Thần hô, lại không dám thanh âm quá lớn, "Không bằng chúng ta đi chơi trò chơi đi? Đánh cuộc? Xem ta có thể hay không đụng tới ngươi?"

"Hảo a —" Bạch Trạm thanh âm từ cách đó không xa truyền đến, ngay sau đó liền một chuỗi nhanh chóng chạy động thanh.

Xem ra đối phương thật nghiêm túc đâu.

Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng cười cười, bước nhanh triều mê cung ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến, cách xanh um bụi cây, ngẫu nhiên có thể nghe được Bạch Trạm động tĩnh, nhưng đương hắn cũng chuyển tới cái kia đường mòn thượng khi, đối phương thanh âm lại đã đi xa.

Cái này mê cung hắn cũng chỉ chơi đùa một lần, nhưng này khi hoài giải quyết việc chung tâm tình, căn bản không dụng tâm nhớ lộ tuyến, cho nên tuy rằng làm trò chơi khởi xướng người, hắn lại tuyệt không chiếm tiện nghi, Bạch Trạm tựa như con thỏ dường như, giảo hoạt lại linh hoạt, như vậy nửa ngày đi qua, Thi Thiên Thần liên hắn cái đuôi mao đều không gặp , bất quá hoàn hảo, hắn rõ ràng nơi này không có bẫy rập hoặc là đột ngột tiêm giác, cho dù đối phương chạy như điên chạy loạn cũng sẽ không bị thương, vì thế hắn cũng liền không nóng nảy đi bắt.

Ấu trĩ quỷ.

Trong lòng hắn nói.

Kỳ thật nghiêm túc chơi cái này trò chơi chỉ có Bạch Trạm một người mà thôi, Thi Thiên Thần là hoài lãng mạn tiểu tâm tư , hắn tưởng liền như vậy đâu vào đấy đi, duyên phận tự sẽ đem đối phương đưa đến trước mặt mình.

Đỉnh đầu là một vòng minh nguyệt cùng rền vang tiếng gió, xa xa là đèn đuốc sáng trưng dinh thự, cảnh đêm thật sâu, ánh đèn thật mạnh.

Chỉ có hai người bọn họ, tại ồn ào ở ngoài, mê cung ở chỗ sâu trong, chơi một hồi có quan thoát đi cùng gặp nhau trò chơi.

Lại một lần gặp thoáng qua khi, Thi Thiên Thần nhịn không được nhắc nhở Bạch Trạm: "Nơi này thực hắc, ngươi cẩn thận một chút a!"

Bạch Trạm chơi tính chính nùng, rất xa hồi hắn: "Ngươi lớn như vậy người còn sợ hắc sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi ngược lại: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không sợ? Ta nhớ rõ —" nói đến đây, hắn đột nhiên câm mồm.

Hắn nhớ rõ Bạch Trạm là sợ hắc , cũng không phải bởi vì hắn nguyên lai có bao nhiêu chú ý hắn, mà là lần đó sự tình làm hắn ấn tượng quá khắc sâu, hắn lần đầu tiên gặp phải có nam nhân sẽ nhát gan thành như vậy.

Đại khái là hai năm trước vẫn là ba năm trước đây? Thi Thiên Thần cũng nhớ không rõ , ngày đó hắn làm Bạch Trạm hỗ trợ đi lầu một lấy nhất dạng đồ vật, lúc ấy thang máy trục trặc muốn đi thang lầu, nhưng là ba tầng đến một tầng cũng dùng không được bao lâu, nhưng là hắn đợi nửa ngày cũng không gặp Bạch Trạm trở về, chính mình đi tìm khi lại nhìn đến đối phương tại lầu ba cửa thang lầu căn bản còn không có đi xuống.

Hỏi hắn nguyên nhân, đáp án cư nhiên là cảm thấy thang lầu quá đen không dám đi, tại làm trong lòng kiến thiết.

Thi Thiên Thần chỉ cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười, càng thêm thật sâu khinh thường cái này người đại diện, công tác năng lực không có, liên can đảm cũng không có sao?

Hắn tự mình xuống lầu lấy đồ vật, đối phương liền cùng con thỏ dường như lui tại phía sau hắn, ngắn ngủn hai tầng lâu công phu, người nọ dọa đến lòng bàn tay đều là mồ hôi lạnh, Thi Thiên Thần là làm sao mà biết được? Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không săn sóc kéo tay của đối phương, mà là người nọ luôn luôn tại mặt sau nhéo hắn áo sơmi, trong lòng bàn tay hãn đem y phục của hắn đều cọ ướt.

Cái này mê cung có thể sánh bằng lúc ấy hàng hiên hắc nhiều, nhưng là Bạch Trạm lại chơi đến rất vui vẻ.

Một người biến hóa có thể có bao nhiêu?

Có thể khí chất một trời một vực, từ sợ hãi rụt rè biến đến cao ngạo mà lãnh tĩnh; có thể từ vừa khẩn trương liền nói lắp biến đến chậm rãi mà nói; có thể đột nhiên đối không quen thuộc lĩnh vực biến đến rõ như lòng bàn tay... Hiện tại liên nhất sợ hãi sự vụ đều vượt qua rớt sao?

Kia người vẫn là người này sao?

Thi Thiên Thần dừng bước, trong lòng ẩn ẩn nghĩ tới điều gì.

Bạch Trạm thanh âm từ mỗ cái phương hướng truyền đến: "Làm cái gì? Vẫn là không có bắt đến ta, nhận thua đi! Nhận thua chúng ta vẫn là bạn tốt — "

Thi Thiên Thần lấy lại tinh thần, hắn không có lên tiếng, mà là đi nhanh triều cái kia phương hướng đi đến.

Không hề phòng bị , tại một cái chỗ ngoặt, Bạch Trạm chàng tiến trong ngực của hắn.

Chương 54: hứa hẹn

"Ngươi không là Bạch Trạm."

Thi Thiên Thần há miệng liền trực tiếp làm Bạch Trạm mộng rớt.

Không đợi hắn nói chuyện, đối phương lại nói tiếp: "Không quản ngươi là ai, thỉnh ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ ta phía dưới muốn nói nói."

Hắn nắm Bạch Trạm thắt lưng, chuyển cái phương hướng, làm chính mình bối đối đầu gió, đem đối phương hoàn toàn chắn vào trong ngực, đối phương mềm mại khăn quàng cổ cùng lạnh lẽo mặt nghiêng ai lồng ngực của hắn.

"Ta yêu ngươi.

Không là bởi vì tò mò, cũng không phải bởi vì độc chiếm dục, là thật muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt cái loại này, là làm người yêu, cũng làm gia nhân cảm giác.

Ta biết ngươi có giấu diếm bí mật của ta, nhưng này không trọng yếu, ngươi là ai đều không trọng yếu.

Ta có khuyết điểm, nhưng là ta nguyện ý vì ngươi thay đổi... Tại ta năng lực cho phép trong phạm vi, sẽ không lại cho ngươi chịu ủy khuất.

Ngươi ngàn vạn không nên hỏi ta thích ngươi cái gì, ta đáp không xuất, nhưng ta khẳng định chính là ta thích ngươi, thích ngươi bây giờ, không, là yêu ngươi!"

Nói đến đây, hắn chỉnh lý một chút hô hấp: "Hảo , ta nói xong rồi."

Dừng ở đây, hắn mới buông tay ra, ánh mắt từ đối phương nhọn cằm chuyển qua đối phương ánh mắt thượng, giống chờ đợi quyết định giống nhau liên đại khí cũng không dám suyễn một hơi.

Giống như người hắn yêu là một cái hồ điệp hoặc là lá rụng cái gì, gió thổi qua liền sẽ bay xa.

Tay hắn vẫn hư hư đặt ở Bạch Trạm phía sau, tùy thời dự bị đem hắn bắt lấy.

Bạch Trạm phản ứng dị thường bình tĩnh, hắn đầu tiên là nháy mắt mấy cái, sau đó dùng cặp kia cho dù ở Ám Dạ trong cũng sáng ngời như sao đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú vào Thi Thiên Thần, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi xác định không lại truy vấn bí mật của ta sao?"

"Đương nhiên, nếu ngươi nguyện ý nói cho ta biết nói..."

Bạch Trạm cúi đầu, như là suy xét cái gì dường như lâm vào suy tư, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không thúc hắn, chính là lẳng lặng yên chờ, trực giác của hắn nói cho hắn biết, kế tiếp đề tài vô luận đối Bạch Trạm hay là đối với chính mình cũng rất trọng yếu.

"Thiên Thần, " Bạch Trạm rốt cục ngẩng đầu: "Ngươi không là vẫn luôn thực thích Hứa Bội sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhẹ nhàng thở ra, trong mắt hàm ý cười: "Ngươi là muốn ăn thần tượng dấm sao?"

Bạch Trạm cũng không có cùng hắn trêu đùa ý tứ, mà là nói tiếp: "Nếu, ta là nói nếu... Nếu Hứa Bội không có chết, ngươi cũng có cơ hội cùng hắn một cùng công tác, ngươi... Còn sẽ tuyển ta sao?"

Đây là một đạo toi mạng đề.

Trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này "Thẳng nam" trò chơi lễ rửa tội, Thi Thiên Thần đã am hiểu sâu kịch bản, đây là một chọn một trong hai vấn đề, khó khăn không thua gì ta và mẹ của ngươi rụng trong nước ngươi cứu ai.

Thi Thiên Thần lấy lại bình tĩnh, tự hỏi chỉ chốc lát, trịnh trọng đáp: "Ta đối Hứa Bội tình cảm, là sùng bái cùng tôn kính, đối với ngươi, là đối ái nhân hướng tới cùng mê luyến, nếu Hứa Bội còn tại thế... Đánh cái cách khác đi, nếu ta thỉnh Hứa Bội ăn bữa tối, cơm sau ta nhất định sẽ chu đáo đem hắn đưa về nhà, nhưng là đối với ngươi..." Nói đến đây, hắn cúi đầu, dán Bạch Trạm bên tai nhẹ nói nói: "Cơm sau ta nhất định sẽ đem ngươi lưu lại, sau đó lại đồng thời ăn điểm tâm."

Nghĩ đến cái kia khả năng, Bạch Trạm mặt thực nhiệt, hơn nữa tại gió đêm phụ trợ hạ, hắn không khỏi đem cằm lui tiến khăn quàng cổ trong.

Thi Thiên Thần hỏi tiếp: "Ta đáp xong rồi, tới phiên ngươi, về... Ta cùng ngươi... Ý tứ của ngươi đâu?"

Nói xong hắn liền đem Bạch Trạm khăn quàng cổ xuống phía dưới rớt ra một chút, lộ ra đối phương môi, hắn muốn nhìn chằm chằm này song mỏng manh môi, xem nó có thể hay không phun ra một cái "Không" đến.

Tại đây đậm rực rỡ bóng đêm , Bạch Trạm làn da trắng đến tỏa sáng, mắt của hắn da thấp thấp rủ , tiêm trường lông mi đem ánh mắt tráo thành khí trời ám ảnh, ánh mắt của hắn đều giấu ở bên trong đó, Thi Thiên Thần si ngốc nhìn, nhìn nhìn liền nhịn không được để sát vào đi một tí.

Thẳng đến hắn nhìn đến Bạch Trạm môi giật giật.

Thi Thiên Thần khẩn trương hỏi: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Đối phương vẫn rũ mắt, miệng lại bất động.

Thi Thiên Thần lại để sát vào một ít, thình lình, môi của hắn bị ngậm vào.

Đây là Bạch Trạm trả lời.

Không giống với lúc trước diễn trò hôn nồng nhiệt, không có chút nào trêu tức cùng huyễn kỹ thành phần.

Bờ môi của hắn lạnh lẽo mà mềm mại, còn mang theo một tia như có như không hương thơm, giống hôn lên một mảnh mới mẻ hoa hồng cánh.

Thi Thiên Thần không có mượn cơ hội dây dưa cái gì, hắn lẳng lặng hiểu rõ , hắn mặc kệ Bạch Trạm môi gần sát, sau đó rời đi, này cùng với nói là hôn, không bằng nói càng giống đụng vào, một cái mềm nhẹ đụng vào ấn hạ lại là một cái trịnh trọng hứa hẹn.

Không có bất luận cái gì ngôn ngữ, lại hai bên minh .

Đây là hắn cùng hắn ở giữa ăn ý.

Hôn sớm đã kết thúc, Thi Thiên Thần lại đứng yên ở tại chỗ, liên tư thế đều chưa từng thay đổi mảy may, hắn đã hồn phi thiên ngoại , dư lại chỉ là một cái mừng như điên lồng ngực.

Không biết qua bao lâu, hắn rốt cục nghe được chính mình trái tim luật động, trầm trọng, rất nhanh, hữu lực.

"Trời ạ —" hắn thở ra một hơi trường khí, hắn lại sống trở lại.

Hắn gắt gao ôm Bạch Trạm thắt lưng, điên như vậy nhiều lần tụng nói: "Ngươi đáp ứng ta ? Ngươi đáp ứng ta ! Ngươi đáp ứng ta — ha ha! !" Hắn bỗng nhiên đem Bạch Trạm chặn ngang ôm lấy, tại chỗ chuyển cái vòng, lại triều mê cung ở chỗ sâu trong chạy tới.

Bạch Trạm bị dọa đến không nhẹ, đè nặng thanh âm rống hắn: "Ngươi điên rồi! ? Mau buông ta xuống! Khăn quàng cổ, khăn quàng cổ bị quát trụ — "

"Ta rất cao hứng ! Khăn quàng cổ cái gì, ta bồi ngươi một tá — ha ha! Ngươi đáp ứng ta , chúng ta chính là người yêu — ha ha ha ha!"

Thi Thiên Thần này vừa kéo phong, dẫn phát một cái không tưởng được hậu quả.

Tại "Thẳng nam" tiết mục chiêng trống rùm beng hậu kỳ chế tác trong lúc trong, không biết từ đâu truyền ra một tin tức, nói quốc nội mỗ chân nhân tú tại cuối cùng một kỳ kết thúc công tác trong đã xảy ra thần quái sự kiện!

Nghe đồn chân thật tính không thể khảo, nhưng là chi tiết truyền nghe cứ như thật, nghe nói bọn họ thu địa điểm là một cái xa hoa tòa thành, tại lịch sử thượng đã từng phát sinh quá làm người nghe kinh sợ ác tính sự kiện, tại tòa thành ngoại có một siêu đại mê cung, có thông hướng địa ngục nhập khẩu, phàm là chơi đùa kia cái mê cung người, ban đêm liền sẽ nghe được mê cung ở chỗ sâu trong truyền đến điên cuồng tiếng cười, thanh âm kia điên điên khùng khùng , là ác ma đùa cợt...

Mỗ WeChat đàn

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Các ngươi nhìn cái kia đồn đãi sao?

Đa dạng nam sinh: Nhìn a, trợ lý liền đã sớm nói với ta , là ai a? Uống nhiều quá đi trong mê cung tát ý chứng đi?

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: đa dạng nam sinh chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi? Phần sau tràng ta thấy ngươi không tại

Đa dạng nam sinh: Ta là trở về phòng đi ngủ đây a! Ta không thể thức đêm , thức đêm mặt sẽ thũng ~

Hi: Là tiểu M là Mild không là Milk

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Trác Thần cư nhiên lên tiếng ! Vi sao như thế nhất định là M? là Mild không là Milk

Đa dạng nam sinh: Trác Thần cư nhiên lên tiếng ! +1

Là Mild không là Milk: — ta bị Trác Thần ! ! !

Là Mild không là Milk: A? ? Cái gì là ta? ?

Là Mild không là Milk: Mê cung? Ta không biết a! Ta vừa đến Băng-cốc, phát sinh chuyện gì ? ?

Là Mild không là Milk: Cả gan hi ... Nơm nớp lo sợ. jpg

Mười phút sau

Hi: Bởi vì ta nhìn đến tiểu M khăn quàng cổ bắt tại trong mê cung toàn thể đàn thành viên

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Có lí có căn cứ! !

Đa dạng nam sinh: Có lí có căn cứ +1! ! !

Là Mild không là Milk: Ta khăn quàng cổ? Quải ở nơi nào? Trong mê cung? ? A a a? Ta không biết a —

Đa dạng nam sinh: Còn muốn nói xạo! Líu lo cười quái dị. jpg

Đa dạng nam sinh: Không nghĩ tới tiểu M uống nhiều quá như vậy điên cuồng ~~

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Lá gan hin đại đi ~~~~ nửa đêm đi trong mê cung mượn rượu làm càn ~~~ chậc chậc ~~~~

Là Mild không là Milk: Biệt biệt đừng làm ta sợ a, ta thật sự cái gì cũng không biết... Lạnh run. jpg

Đa dạng nam sinh: Nghẹn nói xạo. Xem thường. jpg

Là Mild không là Milk: Nhỏ yếu lại bất lực. jpg

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Yên tâm đi! Sẽ cho ngươi giữ bí mật ! Lấy thẳng nam danh nghĩa thề —

Mười phút sau

Thi Thiên Thần: Có lí có căn cứ +MAX! !

"Muốn bay lên, di động tắt đi."

"Biết rồi ~" Thi Thiên Thần duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, đưa điện thoại di động đưa cho Bạch Trạm: "Ngươi giúp ta quan."

"Đương ta là bà quản gia a?" Bạch Trạm tức giận đáp, nhưng vẫn là đem di động tiếp nhận đến, thoáng nhìn mặt trên không rời khỏi WeChat đàn tán gẫu mặt biên, phát ra "Tê" một tiếng: "Có ghê tởm hay không a, các ngươi cư nhiên gọi cái này đàn danh?"

"Ha ha bọn họ loạn khởi !"

Thủ kỳ thu sau đó, nghệ nhân nhóm thành bằng hữu, bọn họ kiến cái WeChat đàn, đàn danh đơn giản thô bạo, liền kêu "Thẳng nam đàn" .

Không biết tiết mục cụ thể một ngày kia bá xuất, nhưng là chỉ cần nghĩ đến tham gia cái này cái gọi là thẳng nam tiết mục khách quý trung, rốt cuộc có mấy cái là chân chính thẳng nam Thi Thiên Thần liền thấy buồn cười.

Cùng Bạch Trạm xác lập quan hệ sau hắn liền rèn sắt khi còn nóng mời đối phương một cùng nghỉ phép, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm bọn họ liền bay thẳng Seattle, bên kia không có công tác, không có Weibo, càng không có bằng hữu vòng, cho nên Bạch Trạm còn không biết hiện tại thịnh truyền cái gọi là thần quái bát quái.

Bọn họ yêu cầu tại trên phi cơ vượt qua mười mấy cái giờ, chờ trở lại quốc nội, Bạch Trạm lại muốn khôi phục thành cái kia cẩn thận cẩn thận người đại diện .

Thi Thiên Thần nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu hiện ra rất nhiều đáng giá hồi vị nháy mắt, lần này lữ hành thực thuận lợi, cũng chỉ có ở nước ngoài, Bạch Trạm mới hơi chút buông ra một ít, Thi Thiên Thần lại có cơ hội nhìn thấy một cái mới lạ người yêu, Bạch Trạm quả thật không là Bạch Trạm, hắn biết ở nơi nào thừa tọa con vịt thuyền, biết vũ trụ châm tháp trời cao nhà ăn thích hợp nhất điểm cái gì đồ ăn, từ nhà ăn đi ra bọn họ thuận thế đi thủy tinh nghệ thuật quán, tại cảnh trong mơ giống nhau thủy tinh bụi hoa trung bọn họ lần đầu tiên tại công khai trường hợp hôn môi, tuy rằng chính là chuồn chuồn lướt nước một chút... Thi Thiên Thần tay từ mao thảm hạ xuyên tới Bạch Trạm bên kia, theo cánh tay đụng đến tay của đối phương, sau đó nắm chặt, tại cự cách mặt đất một vạn lượng cây số trời cao trong bọn họ nắm chặt chỉ thuộc loại lẫn nhau tiểu ấm áp.

Không quản hắn là ai vậy, tóm lại hắn bây giờ là Thi Thiên Thần một người thần kỳ tiểu bảo tàng.

Chương 55: hỉ thiên nhà mới

Về nước sau không hai ngày, chính là Bạch Trạm dọn nhập nhà mới ngày, cái này tầng hầm ngầm trừ bỏ Bạch Trạm nguyên bản đồ vật cùng quần áo ngoại cũng không sao đáng giá mang đi , sở hữu hành lý toàn bộ thêm đồng thời cũng bất quá vài cái thùng carton tử, chỉ chờ chuyển nhà công ty tiểu xe vận tải đến một sóng chở đi.

Mới đầu Thi Thiên Thần xung phong nhận việc đương lái xe, hắn kia lượng việt dã chi vương cũng thực có thể trang đồ vật, nhưng là Bạch Trạm cho rằng Thi tổng xe quá hào, sợ mới vừa dọn đến tân gia liền đem tặc đưa tới, vì thế chỉ làm hắn đến lúc đó tại tân gia bên kia thấy, giúp đỡ làm điểm quét tước quynh chỉnh các loại công việc.

Thi Thiên Thần nhất thời cảm thấy như vậy càng diệu, hai người đồng thời thu thập thu thập tân ốc cái gì, bốn bỏ năm lên chính là ở chung khúc nhạc dạo.

Nói là nhà mới kỳ thật cũng chính là nửa tân không cũ nhà trọ, không đại, bảy mươi đến thước vuông, một người trụ đầy đủ, nhiều người miễn cưỡng, sàn nhà cùng tường chỉ đều là trước hộ gia đình phô , đã có chút cổ xưa, nhưng may là như thế, Bạch Trạm cũng hiểu được hết sức hài lòng, quang nhìn kia nam bắc thông thấu cửa sổ lớn hộ hắn liền tâm tình thích ý, này cuối mùa thu thời tiết, hai bên cửa sổ một khai, gió thu phòng ngoài mà qua, kia rộng thoáng kính cùng trước tầng hầm ngầm so sánh với nhưng là một trời một vực.

Đương nhiên, không quản cái dạng gì phòng ở cùng Thi tổng chỗ ở so đều đến là "Mà" phạm trù.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần đi vào thời điểm lại không có làm càng nhiều đánh giá, hắn xuyên một thân thực thích hợp làm việc rộng thùng thình khoản đồ thể thao, tóc không có trải qua xử lý, giống một cái mới vừa tốt nghiệp sinh viên, trong tay còn cầm một cái thật lớn quà tặng túi.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Đưa cho ngươi." Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt mấy cái, "Ta đặc biệt mà chọn ."

Bạch Trạm hồ nghi nhìn xem kia đóng gói hộp, từ dấu hiệu tính phối màu cùng ruy băng thượng đã nhận ra, đây là một đi hẹn trước định chế lộ tuyến cao quý lãnh diễm giường phẩm thương hiệu.

"Ngươi đưa ta cái này, cùng ta đây căn phòng nhỏ không quá đáp đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần không ngờ đến hắn cư nhiên biết hàng, "Như thế nào không đáp? Ta cũng mua một bộ, hai ta đáp là đến nơi."

"Hảo đi, cám ơn."

"Chính là miệng biểu dương sao? Nơi này, đến một chút." Thi Thiên Thần chỉa chỉa chính mình má trái.

Bạch Trạm bất đắc dĩ cười cười, tại hắn ngón tay địa phương ấn kế tiếp hôn.

"Cần ta làm gì?" Thi Thiên Thần cả người tràn ngập lực lượng, giống mới vừa ăn rau chân vịt mạnh mẽ thủy thủ.

"Ngô..." Bạch Trạm cộng lại hắn đời này khả năng không làm quá cái gì thủ công nghiệp, lau loại này liền tính hắn nguyện ý làm cũng chưa chắc làm tốt lắm, đến lúc đó chính mình còn phải làm lại, vì thế liền chỉ phân phó hắn làm một ít quang xuất thể lực không cần động não ngành nghề.

Thi Thiên Thần phi thường nhẫn nhục chịu khó, một cái buổi sáng giây lát tức quá, gian phòng cũng thanh lý đến không sai biệt lắm có chút bộ dáng .

Bạch Trạm cuối cùng đem bồn cầu xoát xong, vừa lòng ngẩng đầu khi nghe được bụng của mình tại thầm thì gọi, lúc này hắn mới ý thức tới chính mình cư nhiên cũng không có hỏi Thi Thiên Thần ăn không ăn điểm tâm, nhưng thăm dò đi phòng khách tìm người khi lại không gặp đến bóng người.

Hắn đang làm gì đâu? Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, chính mình giống như phân phó hắn đem trong rương thư dọn đến phòng ngủ trên giá sách đi.

Vì thế hắn triều phòng ngủ đi đến.

Nhưng còn không có tới gần hắn chợt nghe thấy một trận cổ quái động tĩnh.

Hắn dừng một chút, sau đó phóng nhẹ cước bộ.

Hắn từ nửa sưởng cửa phòng triều trong nhìn lại, lập tức liền hiểu rõ dị vang nơi phát ra, là giường tại vang, Thi Thiên Thần cái tên kia, chính ghé vào trụi lủi nệm thượng, giống làm phục địa động thân nhất dạng dùng sức điên động, kia hình ảnh quá mỹ, quả thực làm người không mắt thấy.

Bạch Trạm không tiếng động hít vào một hơi, lại phiên cái xem thường.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó đâu?" Hắn lạnh lùng đánh gãy đối phương vận động.

Thi Thiên Thần vội vàng từ trên giường nhảy xuống mà, vẻ mặt thẳng thắn: "Ta giúp ngươi thử xem giường chất lượng, này giường không hảo, không rắn chắc!"

"Cám ơn ngươi a, bất quá ta đi ngủ không có như vậy điên cuồng."

"Kia nhưng nói không chừng..." Thi Thiên Thần nhỏ giọng than thở.

Bạch Trạm nhướng mày: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói ta giúp ngươi trải giường chiếu đi!" Thi Thiên Thần nhanh chóng rút lui khỏi chiến trường: "Những thứ khác đều trước phóng một phóng, trước đem giường hảo là đứng đắn, ngươi buổi tối không liền trụ bên này sao! Vừa lúc dùng ta đưa cho ngươi kia bộ — "

Có lí có căn cứ, không hề sơ hở.

Bạch Trạm liền từ hắn đi .

Nhưng chờ giường phẩm hộp quà mở ra sau, Bạch Trạm xách xuất nhất dạng đồ vật, hỏi: "Đây là cái gì?"

Trên tay của hắn nắm bắt một cái thập phần tinh xảo ren mắt tráo.

"Cái này a, này nhất định là quanh thân sản phẩm đưa tặng!" Thi Thiên Thần chột dạ đại thanh đạo, đồng thời nhìn trộm triều Bạch Trạm nhìn, đối phương dài nhỏ ngón tay mang theo ren mắt tráo bộ dáng còn thật mẹ hắn gợi cảm!

Bạch Trạm kéo kéo cái kia mắt tráo, tỉ mỉ nói: "Như vậy mỏng liêu tử cũng không che quang a, bằng không tại trên phi cơ còn có thể dùng dùng."

Không thể lại nhìn , lại nhìn liền đem trì không thể, Thi Thiên Thần như vậy khuyên bảo chính mình, vội cường bách chính mình đem lực chú ý thả lại đến hộp quà tặng trong, "Đây là hàng năm số lượng sinh sản Ai Cập trường nhung miên xứng thủ công ren... Ngươi có biết Beckham đi, hắn cũng ở đây gia đính giường phẩm..." Hắn một mặt nói một mặt ra bên ngoài đào, kết quả lại một cái chói mắt tiểu ngoạn ý lộ ra biên giác, hắn muốn ngăn cản đã vãn hĩ.

"Đó cũng là đưa tặng ?" Bạch Trạm cau mày rút ra một căn lông chim tiểu roi.

"..."

Bạch Trạm xem hắn, trong lòng đã có sổ, hắn hừ nhẹ một tiếng, lại từ một đống tơ lụa trong lấy ra một cái tinh xảo còng tay, ngân chất , còn mang một phen tiểu khóa.

"Thi Thiên Thần, không nghĩ tới ngươi khẩu vị nặng như vậy."

"Aha ha, này đó đại bài thiết kế thật sự là... Ngươi có biết Tiffany hôm nay còn xảy ra số lượng khoản ngân chất cuộn len đâu ~" Thi Thiên Thần giới cười, ôm lấy Bạch Trạm: "Kỳ thật ta khẩu vị một chút cũng không trọng, ta... Ta chính là mua đến cất chứa , cất chứa !"

Bạch Trạm dùng kia miếng lông chim tiểu roi tại trên đầu của hắn rút một chút: "Này đó ta trước tịch thu ."

"Khụ..." Thi Thiên Thần mặt thực hồng, Bạch Trạm một tay cầm roi một tay mang theo còng tay bộ dáng làm hắn muốn ngừng mà không được, hắn nhìn không chuyển mắt theo dõi hắn, trong đầu đã hiện ra hảo mấy mạc như vậy như vậy hình ảnh.

Hắn chậm rãi buông tay ra, ở trên giường ngồi xuống.

Bạch Trạm xem hắn, buồn bực nói: "Tại sao lại ngồi xuống? Đi ra làm việc."

"Ta... Ta muốn hơi chút, chờ một chút..." Thi Thiên Thần một bên đáp một bên đem vận động sam vạt áo đi xuống lôi kéo.

Bạch Trạm sợ run một chút, lập tức minh bạch đối phương xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn bất khả tư nghị nhìn xem trong tay lông chim roi lại nhìn xem Thi Thiên Thần, mặt của hắn cũng chậm rãi đỏ.

"Ta đi gian ngoài, ngươi... Ai!"

Nhìn Bạch Trạm chạy trốn dường như bóng dáng, Thi Thiên Thần thật dài thở hắt ra.

Tuy rằng đã xác định quan hệ, nhưng bọn hắn tiến độ vẫn dừng lại đang hôn thượng dừng lại không trước, mỗi một người nam nhân tại một mình đối mặt người yêu khi đều sẽ khát vọng thân thể tiếp xúc, hắn tự nhiên không thể ngoại lệ, nhưng Bạch Trạm dịch thẹn thùng tính cách cùng trước lưu xuống "Sư đồ" thức ấn tượng đều làm hắn không dám thiện bước quá lôi trì một bước.

Không biết Bạch Trạm nghĩ như thế nào, dù sao hắn hiện tại bị vây chỉ cần nhìn thấy tay của đối phương có thể liên tưởng đến đối phương thắt lưng giai đoạn, hơn nữa trong hoàn cảnh này một chỗ, trong đầu trừ bỏ không thể miêu tả sự liền không biệt .

Bạch Trạm hẳn là cũng là giống nhau đi?

Có lẽ chính mình hẳn là dũng cảm một chút?

Chính là... Không biết vì cái gì, càng là tiếp cận, Thi Thiên Thần đối Bạch Trạm càng có loại không dám mạo phạm cảm giác, khả năng đã đâm cửa sổ chỉ duyên cớ, Bạch Trạm ở trước mặt hắn tại từ từ làm hồi "Tự mình", hắn càng phát ra triển lộ ra thuộc loại bản thân hắn một mặt, bởi vì đã đáp ứng nếu hắn không muốn nói chính mình tuyệt không truy vấn, Thi Thiên Thần suy đoán Bạch Trạm nguyên lai phải là một cái đại nhân vật, quang nhìn hắn đối tài vật không quá để ý thái độ liền nhưng thấy một điểm.

Lấy lại bình tĩnh, hắn đi ra phòng ngủ.

Bạch Trạm chính dọn đem ghế dựa tính toán đổi bóng đèn, thấy hắn đi ra nhịn không được trêu ghẹo nói: "Nhanh như vậy?"

"Ân?" Thi Thiên Thần nhướng nhướng mày, "Ta mau không khoái, về sau ngươi sẽ biết."

Nói lời nói thô tục Bạch Trạm luôn luôn không phải là đối thủ của hắn, lập tức liền im miệng không nói không nói.

"Đổi bóng đèn? Ta đến đây đi." Thi Thiên Thần đi qua.

"Không cần, ngươi giúp ta đệ là được." Bạch Trạm nhấc chân dẫm thượng ghế dựa.

Đối phương đùi chính đối với mình chóp mũi, Thi Thiên Thần trong lòng thổi thanh huýt sáo, ngoài miệng nói: "Cẩn thận." Nói xong, ôm cổ Bạch Trạm chân.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Bạch Trạm cả giận nói.

"Ta sợ ngươi ngã xuống tới." Thi Thiên Thần nghiêm mặt nói, trong lòng lại vui như hoa nở, tại hắn ôm lấy đối phương trong nháy mắt, hắn cảm thấy Bạch Trạm cũng đánh cái giật mình.

Đây là một trản đại đèn treo, tổng cộng có thập chi chuôi đèn, Bạch Trạm từng bước từng bước đem bóng đèn ninh đi lên, đồng thời còn muốn chịu đựng đối phương đùa giỡn lưu manh giống nhau bảo hộ tư thế — Thi Thiên Thần ôm chân của hắn, tay lại không thành thật, từ trên xuống dưới sờ tới sờ lui, quần của hắn lại mỏng, đối phương bàn tay xúc cảm quả thực không cần rất rõ ràng.

Mười cái bóng đèn ấn xong, Bạch Trạm chóp mũi toát ra một tầng mỏng hãn.

"Bạch Trạm..." Thi Thiên Thần thấp giọng kêu.

"Làm chi?" Bạch Trạm cắn răng.

"Ngươi tưởng sao?"

"Cái gì..."

"Đừng giả bộ ngốc, ngươi nghĩ hay không... Cùng ta có càng tiến thêm một bước giao lưu? Chính là vừa lúc có thể thử xem nệm cái loại này..."

Không chờ Thi Thiên Thần miêu tả xong, Bạch Trạm mặt đã nhiệt đến hơi nước, bị đối phương bàn tay bao trùm trụ bộ vị cũng càng thêm mẫn cảm.

"Bạch Trạm..." Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm phóng thấp, dùng chóp mũi cùng môi hôn hôn chân của hắn.

Muốn mệnh! Bạch Trạm phát hiện mình muốn thất thố.

Quần còn như vậy mỏng!

Từ đáp ứng đối phương cầu yêu khởi hắn liền rõ ràng, này ý nghĩa hắn tiếp nhận rồi người này, người yêu cùng một chỗ sẽ làm như thế nào, bao quát cái nào, hắn biết rõ, nghĩ vậy chút thiên triền miên ôm chầm hòa thân hôn, tâm của hắn cũng thẳng thắn mạnh mẽ nhảy lên đứng lên.

"Thiên Thần, ngươi trước buông tay ra, còn có chuyện..."

Lúc này không khí vừa vặn, tận dụng thời cơ, Thi Thiên Thần đem mặt dán tại chân của hắn trắc, tát khởi kiều đến: "Ta không, hiện tại chuyện gì so ngươi ta quan trọng hơn? Là còn có đâu không thu thập hảo sao?"

"Không là, là..."

"Ha lâu! Bạch ca, là này gian sao?" Ngoài cửa truyền đến Hứa Hoàn thanh âm, đồng thời hờ khép đại môn bị từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, Hứa Hoàn nhìn đến bên trong tình hình, ngây ngẩn cả người: "Thiên Thần ca ngươi cũng đến ? Các ngươi đây là đang làm chi a?"

Thi Thiên Thần đã buông ra Bạch Trạm, nhưng duy trì đỡ ghế dựa động tác, hắn nhìn Hứa Hoàn, âm trắc trắc đáp: "Đổi bóng đèn a, nhìn đoán không ra sao?"

Bạch Trạm phản ứng cũng rất nhanh: "Tiểu hoàn, ngươi hỗ trợ khai một chút cái kia chốt mở, đối, ngay tại bên cạnh biên, ta thử xem bóng đèn đều lượng không sáng."

"Hảo !" Hứa Hoàn đưa tay đè xuống bên cạnh chốt mở, đồng thời nhìn phía kia trản đèn treo.

Thập chi bóng đèn đồng thời sáng lên, nhất thời rực rỡ vô cùng.

Hứa Hoàn cười nói: "Bạch ca, đều lượng !"

"Ân, vậy là tốt rồi." Bạch Trạm thở dài ra một hơi, từ ghế trên nhảy xuống.

Hứa Hoàn hoàn toàn không biết chính mình đánh gãy cái gì, hắn bị kích động ở trong phòng nhìn trái nhìn phải: "Là công ty phân phòng sao? Thoạt nhìn cũng không tệ lắm a! Bạch ca, cần ta làm như thế nào? Ta cũng sẽ làm việc — "

"Không cần ngươi làm như thế nào , ngược lại là có thể đồng thời ăn cơm."

Chỉ có Thi Thiên Thần còn lưu ở phòng khách, sống không còn gì luyến tiếc nhìn kia trản đăng: "Thật lớn bóng đèn, thật sự hảo lượng..."

Chương 56: mừng nhà mới cơm

"Mừng nhà mới cơm thích hợp nhất ăn lẩu ! Lão ca, chúc mừng ngươi — hỉ đề song kiêu... A không, là hỉ đề nhà mới! !"

Bốn người tại vây quanh ở nhất trương bàn tròn trước, trước mặt là nóng hôi hổi cái lẩu, các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn bãi đến tràn đầy, quét tước quá phòng khách sáng sủa sạch sẽ, trang bị cái lẩu nhiệt khí huân nhiễu, nhà mới rốt cục có ấm áp nhân khí.

Nửa giờ sau Bạch Đình cũng tới, còn dẫn theo nấu cái lẩu tài liệu, tại Bạch Trạm giới thiệu với hắn Hứa Hoàn sau, cái này toái miệng đệ đệ liền vẫn luôn bảo trì tại phấn khởi trạng thái, toàn bộ ăn cơm trong quá trình, hắn một hồi nhìn xem Thi Thiên Thần, một hồi nhìn xem Hứa Hoàn, sau đó nhìn nhìn lại Bạch Trạm, lộ ra một ít không thể nói rõ giảo hoạt tươi cười.

Bạch Trạm quyền đương nhìn không thấy, hắn biết cái này lão đệ là triệt để bị cha của hắn mang phá hủy.

Thi Thiên Thần tâm tình là triệt để ngã vào đáy cốc, nói tốt nhà mới ước hội đâu? Nói tốt đồng thời bố trí gian phòng đâu? Nếu chỉ có một Hứa Hoàn hắn còn có thể phát huy một chút sư huynh uy nghiêm tìm cái tra đem người oanh đi, nhưng hiện tại Bạch Đình cũng tới, đây chính là đứng đắn cậu em vợ, trước tạo khẩu nghiệp quá nhiều, hắn hiện tại bù lại còn không kịp đâu, đâu còn còn dám nhe răng?

Bên kia Bạch Trạm cùng Bạch Đình Hứa Hoàn ca ca đệ đệ rất là thân thiện, Thi Thiên Thần mạt một phen chua xót lệ cũng vội vàng gia nhập trận doanh.

"Bạch Đình, ngưu hoạt hảo , cấp."

"Bạch Đình, bên này hoàng hầu ta giúp ngươi bỏ vào?"

"Bạch Đình, ngươi thích ăn mao bụng không?"

"Bạch Đình, đậu hũ ngươi thích ăn nộn một chút vẫn là lão một chút ?"

Thi Thiên Thần đầy đủ phát triễn lão đại ca tinh thần, một bữa cơm trong đem Bạch Đình chiếu cố đến rõ ràng , người sau trong bát chất đầy hảo liêu, thượng một sóng còn chưa kịp ăn, tiếp theo sóng liền lại đến đạt, đến nỗi Bạch Trạm tại bàn hạ liên tiếp dẫm chân cảnh cáo.

Nhất mộng bức chính là Hứa Hoàn, hắn sát ngôn quan sắc cũng đi theo vuốt mông ngựa, chỉ cần thấy Bạch Đình cái chén không xuống dưới liền nhanh chóng cấp mãn thượng, còn thường thường hỏi ý kiến hắn muốn hay không thêm tiểu liêu.

Trải qua lần trước Thi Thiên Thần thăm bệnh một chuyện sau, Bạch Đình tại này phụ thân tẩy não hạ vốn đã ngầm thừa nhận Thi Thiên Thần chính là hắn tương lai tỷ phu , nhưng hiện tại nhiều cái Hứa Hoàn, giống nhau tuổi trẻ tuấn tú, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn giống như cùng chính mình không sai biệt lắm đại, nhưng nếu là lão ca tân mang nghệ nhân, đó cũng là tiền đồ bất khả hạn lượng tiền mặt đại đại tích a, trong lúc nhất thời hắn cũng nhịn không được thay Bạch Trạm phạm sầu , này hoàn phì yến gầy các hữu sở trưởng, giống như chọn cái nào đều được...

"Ca, ngươi thật lợi hại! Nhưng rốt cuộc cái gì là ta tương lai tỷ phu a?"

Mượn kia hai người không tại không đương, hắn lặng lẽ hỏi Bạch Trạm.

Bạch Trạm một hơi coca lạnh nguy hiểm thật không phun ra đến: "Vì cái gì là tỷ phu? Không thể là tẩu tử sao?"

Bạch Đình vẻ mặt đồng tình nhìn hắn: "Ca, ngươi cũng quá không có tự mình hiểu lấy đi?"

Dẫm chân cảnh cáo!

Chủ động yêu cầu làm cơm sau vệ sinh hai người tại trong phòng bếp gặp gỡ, Hứa Hoàn hỏi Thi Thiên Thần: "Sư huynh, Bạch Đình là Bạch Trạm ca thân đệ đệ sao?"

"Cùng cha khác mẹ."

"A." Hứa Hoàn gật gật đầu: "Liền nói cảm thấy hai người không là rất giống."

Thi Thiên Thần một mặt từ ngăn kéo trong lấy tân tố giao túi một mặt gật gật đầu: "Ân, bọn họ không như thế nào ở cùng một chỗ quá." Nghĩ thầm rằng ngươi cùng Hứa Bội cũng không giống a.

"Sư huynh, nghe nói ngươi thực thích ta đường huynh?"

"Ân?"

"Ta kia có đường huynh chụp 'Thủy tinh ngư' khi ngoài lề ảnh chụp, tặng cho ngươi hảo sao?"

Thủy tinh ngư là Hứa Bội biểu diễn đệ nhất bộ điện ảnh, là nhất bộ phim văn nghệ, khi đó Hứa Bội thanh thuần đến không muốn không muốn , ảnh sân khấu hảo thu thập, nhưng là ngoài lề phía sau màn chiếu chính là mỗi cái fan tha thiết ước mơ đồ vật.

"Thật sự? !" Thi Thiên Thần nghe vậy ngẩng đầu, "Ngươi chính mình bất lưu sao?"

Hứa Hoàn cười đắc ý cười: "Ta ca ảnh chụp ta có rất nhiều a, cái này sẽ đưa cấp sư huynh đi!"

"Ta đây đưa ngươi cái gì đâu? Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì? Nhất bộ xe thể thao thế nào?"

Hứa Hoàn vội vàng xua tay: "Không không không, ta đi ngược chiều xe có thiên nhiên sợ hãi chứng."

"Vậy trước tiên nhớ kỹ, về sau ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì tùy thời cùng sư huynh mở miệng!" Nói đến đây, hắn lại phiêu mắt gian ngoài: "Cái kia, giữ bí mật a."

Hứa Hoàn nháy mắt mấy cái: "Vì cái gì?"

"Ngô... Quái ngại ngùng ." Thi Thiên Thần nói dối, ngày đó thổ lộ khi Bạch Trạm cố ý hỏi Hứa Bội liên quan vấn đề, hắn tổng cảm thấy đối phương giống như rất để ý chính mình sùng bái Hứa Bội , nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, vạn nhất hắn đối việc này ăn dấm đâu?

Hơn nữa hắn tiếp thu Hứa Hoàn quà tặng, còn có một nguyên nhân khác, chủ yếu là thủy tinh ngư lấy cảnh hơn là tại Seattle, nơi đó cũng là hắn cùng Bạch Trạm lần đầu tiên ước hội địa phương.

Lần này tụ xong, đại gia liền cũng bắt đầu vội , Bạch Đình tiến vào cuối kỳ ôn tập trung, Thi Thiên Thần cùng Hứa Hoàn đều phải vi sắp phát sóng "Loạn thế cẩm tú" phối hợp tuyên truyền.

"Loạn thế cẩm tú" ra một cái dẫn đường cánh hoa, cánh hoa làm được phi thường có tiêu chuẩn, thông qua hậu kỳ cắt nối biên tập cùng âm nhạc âm hiệu tô đậm, ngắn ngủn sáu phần ba mươi giây trong, mỗi cái chủ yếu nhân vật đều lộ một mặt, hơn nữa sức dãn mười phần, làm cho người tưởng muốn tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

Lúc này Thi Thiên Thần cũng là có tên người, hắn là đứng đắn nam số 2, hắn sức diễn tiểu công tử Vinh Thiên Tú xác thực làm người ta kinh diễm một phen, bản thân liền phấn người của hắn bắt đầu kiển chân chờ đợi chính kịch phát sóng ngày đó, đối hắn vô cảm người cũng không thể không suy nghĩ nhìn xem vị này có tiền đại soái ca diễn xuất rốt cuộc như thế nào, chờ hắc người của hắn từ lâu lấy hảo kính lúp chờ củ sai.

Hứa Hoàn bởi vì đỉnh Hứa Bội đệ đệ tên tuổi xuất đạo, cũng bị quan lấy "Nhất thụ chờ mong tân nhân" danh hiệu.

Này bộ kịch thao đao người lại là Lưu Tiểu Loan, diễn viên chính vẫn là hắn scandal đồng tính luyến ái người Chu Bác Diên... Loạn thế cẩm tú này bộ kịch có thể nói là tập hợp đương thời sở hữu nhiệt điểm, quả thực là chưa bá trước hỏa.

Làm đương thời nhất chịu chú mục hai đại thịt tươi người đại diện, Bạch Trạm mỗi ngày đều rất bận, không là mang cái này đi tuyên truyền, chính là mang cái kia đi chụp mặt bằng, trừ cái này ra còn có một đống lớn thương hiệu thương tìm tới cửa cầu hợp tác.

Hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần công chúng Weibo hào cũng giao cho hắn đến xử lý, cái này sự việc đặt ở mặt khác nghệ trên thân người có thể nói là không khó khăn, xử lý nghệ nhân Weibo đi, đơn giản là định kỳ phát mỹ chiếu, xứng vài câu chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài tâm tình, ngẫu nhiên cùng vòng trong người hỗ động một chút, đáp lại một chút thú vị nguyên sang ... Nhưng là Bạch Trạm đăng nhập Thi Thiên Thần Weibo vừa thấy, đầu đều đại .

Nếu không phải của hắn Weibo trải qua thực danh cái chọc, chợt nhìn cùng Fan cuồng tiểu hào không có khác nhau.

Tất cả đều là phát có quan Hứa Bội tin tức, cái gì Hứa Bội ở nơi nào lượng tương nha, Hứa Bội lại tiến cái gì đoàn phim nha, Hứa Bội thu hoạch ảnh đế nha... Là , Weibo cuối cùng một cái đổi mới tại Hứa Bội đoạt giải ngày đó im bặt mà ngừng, toàn thế giới cũng biết đây là vì cái gì.

Sau đó Thi Thiên Thần Weibo gần một năm đều không có lại đổi mới, liên tự định nghĩa bối cảnh đồ đều thiết trí thành màu đen, toàn bộ Weibo hoang vu giống như trường thảo lăng mộ, chỉ có vô số chưa đọc tư tín cùng phát gợi ý con số tại kế tiếp kéo lên.

Xem ra tại Thi Thiên Thần có chút danh tiếng trong khoảng thời gian này trong, tất cả mọi người biết hắn là một cái không hơn không kém Hứa Bội phấn .

Xử lý Thi Thiên Thần Weibo ngày đầu tiên, Bạch Trạm giúp hắn chú ý Hứa Hoàn, chú ý hoa thành giải trí, chú ý loạn thế cẩm tú quan phương Weibo, cùng với một chút hợp tác quá cùng cùng sắp hợp tác trong vòng người, tiếp lại phát rồi nhất trương ảnh sân khấu, là loạn thế cẩm tú trong Vinh Thiên Tú ảnh tạo hình, xứng văn tự: "Chờ mong! Tình yêu. jpg" nhân tiện nên người.

Này thật sự là không thêm biểu tình đồ khi Bạch Trạm còn do dự một cái chớp mắt, hắn trực giác thượng cho rằng không nên thêm, dù sao Thi tổng đối ngoại kinh doanh nhân thiết vẫn là rất ngạnh hạch , nhưng là thêm cái biểu tình lại có lợi cho đề cao lực tương tác, vì thế Bạch Trạm chiết trung, dùng ngắn gọn văn tự bỏ thêm một cái tiểu tình yêu.

Này trương ảnh chụp một khi phát ra, phát sổ phân phân chung phá vạn, Bạch Trạm mở ra bình luận quyền hạn, vì thế này trương ảnh chụp Ngũ Hoa Bát Môn bình luận lập tức phân tới yểu đến.

Thi tổng tiểu bạch bạch: Thi tổng rốt cục khai trương — chúc mừng! Vui quá khóc ròng một phút đồng hồ!

Nhan phấn girl: Hai phút!

Điên cuồng tiểu thi bánh: Trên lầu các ngươi đều không thành ý, ta có thể bôn hắn cái ba ngày ba đêm không ngừng nghỉ ~

Tư nhân như thi: Ba ngày ba đêm nửa đêm khiêu vũ đừng có ngừng nghỉ ~~

Thi tổng tiểu bạch bạch: Trên lầu ngươi bại lộ tuổi ...

Tấu là yêu ngươi: Chúng ta Thi tổng quá soái đi, nghi cổ nghi nay cái từ này chính là vì ngươi phát minh đi? ! Liếm ~~

Hứa ta nhất sinh: Nói về chỉ có ta có chút đản đản ưu thương sao? Thi tổng rốt cục không lại nhớ lại hứa tổng sao?

Tư nhân như thi: Emmm...

Bội bội bội bội bội: Là , có chút thương cảm +1... Hứa tổng đã là thời quá khứ ...

Nhan phấn girl: Trên lầu Hứa Bội phấn có thể chú ý một chút sao? Dù sao đây là Thi tổng Weibo, muốn nhớ lại đi các ngươi chánh chủ kia —

Ta yêu Hứa Bội: Tuy rằng ta cũng là một người bội bội, nhưng là trên lầu vị kia bội bội ngôn luận ta cũng hiểu được không tốt lắm, sinh hoạt tổng là đi về phía trước , chẳng lẽ thích một người liền không thể có được cuộc sống của mình sao?

... ...

Xuống chút nữa, cư nhiên kháp đi lên.

Làm chánh chủ chi nhất Bạch Trạm biết vậy nên may mắn, hắn nguyên bản còn muốn đem trước về Hứa Bội Weibo xóa sạch đâu... May mắn không san, phát một cái tân kịch tuyên truyền liền dẫn fan mắng chiến, này mặt sau ngày còn thế nào quá a.

Đều do tên kia, tại trên weibo đem mình khiến cho cùng hòn vọng phu dường như là vi đâu !

Mới vừa đem di động buông xuống, một cái xa lạ điện thoại đánh tiến vào.

"Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi là Bạch tiên sinh sao?"

Đối phương ngữ khí có chút quen thuộc, nhưng Bạch Trạm nhất thời cũng không nhớ tới là ai.

"Ta là, xin hỏi ngài là... ?"

Đối phương cười nhẹ một chút, lập tức nói: "Ta là Chu Bác Diên."

"A, Chu tiên sinh, xin hỏi tìm ta là vì sự tình gì đâu?"

"Là muốn mời ngươi gặp mặt tụ một tụ."

"Mời ta?" Bạch Trạm cho là mình nghe lầm .

"Đối, chính là mời ngươi, không biết Bạch tiên sinh hay không đồng ý rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp?"

Bạch Trạm tưởng phá đầu cũng nghĩ không ra chính mình cùng Chu Bác Diên sẽ có cái gì cùng xuất hiện, vô luận là lén lút giao tình còn công tác lui tới, hai người bọn họ đều bắn đại bác cũng không tới, chính mình là Hoa Thành người đại diện, Chu Bác Diên là Lưu Tiểu Loan phòng làm việc lực nâng , tại loạn thế cẩm tú sắp phát sóng đương khẩu, mạo hiểm bị chụp ảnh phiêu lưu cùng chính mình tư hội, đây là tưởng thất nghiệp vẫn là làm sao?

Nhưng Bạch Trạm vẫn là đáp ứng , đang "Hot" thần tượng tiểu sinh đều không tránh kiêng kị, chính mình một cái phía sau màn công tác giả sợ gì?

Hơn nữa hắn cũng rất ngạc nhiên, đối phương ước chính mình sẽ có chuyện gì.

Chương 57: đêm sẽ

Dựa theo ước định thời gian, Bạch Trạm đi vào kiếp phù du, đây là một gia thanh đi, Chu Bác Diên sẽ đem gặp mặt định ở trong này cũng không kỳ quái, nó kỳ thật là Lưu Tiểu Loan tư nhân sản nghiệp, cũng không hoàn toàn đối ngoại buôn bán, so sánh với mặt khác đại chúng nơi nơi này càng thêm tư mật.

Tuy rằng hắn hiện tại đã không là công chúng nhân vật nhưng còn bảo lưu lấy trước đây thói quen, từ cửa sau đi vào.

Vừa vào cửa, một cái thị giả lập tức tiến lên tiếp đãi: "Xin hỏi là Bạch tiên sinh sao?" Tại được đến khẳng định trả lời thuyết phục sau nhân tiện nói: "Thỉnh đi theo ta."

Xuyên qua ánh sáng u ám khúc chiết hành lang, Bạch Trạm bị dẫn tới một cái nửa phong bế thức ghế lô cửa nhà, xuyên thấu qua lờ mờ rượu hồng sắc bức rèm che có thể nhìn thấy bên trong đã ngồi một người.

Thị giả lui ra, Bạch Trạm đẩy ra bức rèm che, thấy rõ người ở bên trong sau, lập tức bật thốt lên nói: "Tại sao là ngươi?" Ý thức được chính mình biểu hiện quá mức tùy ý, lại vội hơi hơi cúi người, "Cư nhiên là lưu đạo, ta thật không nghĩ tới."

Lưu Tiểu Loan đem hắn vừa rồi phản ứng thu vào đáy mắt lại không nói gì, chính là mỉm cười nói: "Mời ngồi, kỳ thật là ta tưởng ước ngươi."

Bạch Trạm ngồi xuống, khó hiểu nói: "Vậy tại sao... ? Hại ta không vui mừng một hồi, cho rằng Chu tiên sinh có đổi nghề ý đồ đâu." Chu Bác Diên là thắng hoa nghệ nhân, thắng hoa chính là Lưu Tiểu Loan kỳ hạ phòng làm việc.

Lưu Tiểu Loan nghe vậy chính là cười một chút, "Là ta đường đột ." Hắn cầm lấy rượu thủy đơn, hỏi: "Bạch tiên sinh uống gì rượu?"

"Ta không có đặc biệt thiên hảo, vẫn là ngài định đi. Nhưng là số ghi rất cao ta không được."

Lưu Tiểu Loan thon dài ngón tay tại trên cằm điểm điểm, nói: "Kia liền thanh ninh đi." Nói xong hắn triều Bạch Trạm nhìn lại.

Bạch Trạm bình tĩnh nhìn hắn: "Thanh ninh? Là rượu trái cây sao?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan cười cười, "Là nơi này chiêu bài."

"Lưu đạo giống như đối nơi này rất quen thuộc."

"Là, thường xuyên cùng bằng hữu ở trong này tiểu tụ, thanh tĩnh."

"A." Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu.

Trong lòng kỳ thật đã loạn thành một đoàn ma, Lưu Tiểu Loan ước chính mình tới nơi này, rốt cuộc là dụng ý gì? Hắn có phải hay không phát hiện cái gì? Nếu chính là muốn nói công tác, làm sao nên nỗi uống rượu?

Nhà này kiếp phù du, đã từng là bọn hắn nhất thường đến thăm địa phương.

Từ hắn vừa tiến đến cũng cảm giác được đối phương kịch bản tràn đầy, làm Bạch Trạm, chính mình phải là lần đầu tiên tới, nhưng lại không chút do dự lựa chọn sau môn, cái gì thời điểm sau môn cũng xứng thị giả chờ? Phân minh chính là tại chờ hắn đi. Còn có vừa rồi chút rượu, chính mình rõ ràng nói muốn số ghi thấp , đối phương lại cho hắn điểm thanh ninh, này đích thật là nhà này quán bar đặc sắc không sai, nhưng là số ghi tuyệt đối không thấp hảo sao? Hắn hiện tại tửu lượng, khẳng định tam ly đảo! Chính mình còn muốn làm bộ như không biết chuyện, không thể nghi ngờ...

Rượu thủy cùng ăn vặt rất nhanh trình lên đến, Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng Bạch Trạm bính một chút ly, hai người đồng thời xuyết uống một hơi, đặt chén rượu xuống, Bạch Trạm chờ Lưu Tiểu Loan mở miệng trước.

"Bạch Trạm, ta phát hiện ngươi rất có đương diễn viên tiềm chất, vì cái gì không thử xem nhìn đâu?"

Bạch Trạm lập tức cười : "Lưu đạo, ngài quá đề cao ta , ta còn là có tự biết minh ."

Lưu Tiểu Loan nhìn hắn, ánh mắt híp lại: "Vô luận là Thi Thiên Thần vẫn là Hứa Hoàn, bọn họ đều là ngươi dạy dỗ ra , không phải sao?"

Bạch Trạm trong lòng một đốn, che dấu tính răn khẩu rượu, nói: "Tại lưu đạo trước mặt, chút tài mọn thôi."

"Ta quan sát quá Hứa Hoàn biểu hiện, nước của hắn bình lúc cao lúc thấp, hơn nữa tại các ngươi chiến tranh lạnh khi nước của hắn bình té ngã đáy cốc, tại các ngươi phá băng sau lại tuyệt địa bắn ngược..."

Bạch Trạm bị hắn so sánh chọc cười, "Này thật sự là..."

Lưu Tiểu Loan nói tiếp: "Không biết vì cái gì, ta tổng cảm thấy ngươi rất quen thuộc, cho nên muốn đang làm việc ở ngoài ước ngươi đi ra tâm sự."

"Lưu đạo loại cảm giác này ta cũng có, có một cái từ nói như thế nào tới, bạch thủ như tân, khuynh cái như cũ?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan chính là cùng hắn yên lặng bính ly, không có ngôn ngữ.

Không phải không thừa nhận, Lưu Tiểu Loan không hổ là thiên tài đạo diễn, nhìn người công lực nhất lưu, như vậy đánh giáp lá cà xuống dưới, Bạch Trạm cơ hồ ngồi không yên, hắn cảm thấy đối phương ánh mắt đã xuyên thủng hết thảy.

Lưu Tiểu Loan não động luôn luôn thực đại, lúc đầu biên kịch tác phẩm đều lấy thiên mã hành không trứ danh, nếu thật sự bị hắn nhìn ra manh mối, Bạch Trạm cũng là không sợ , bởi vì hắn hiểu biết vị này lão bằng hữu, nhưng là hiện tại không giống, nhiều năm như vậy chưa có tới hướng, người là sẽ thay đổi, tựa như hắn không liền từ sinh đến chết, lại từ chết đến sinh sao?

"Ta đi một chút buồng vệ sinh." Bạch Trạm đánh vỡ trầm mặc, đứng dậy.

"Không cần mượn cơ hội chạy trốn a." Lưu Tiểu Loan nửa nói giỡn nói.

"Như thế nào sẽ đâu."

Tại trong phòng vệ sinh hắn dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, cảm giác trên mặt bị cồn đốt nóng độ ấm hơi chút hàng đi xuống một ít, vốn định cấp Thi Thiên Thần gọi điện thoại hỏi hắn có phương tiện hay không đến một chuyến, nhưng điều xuất hắn dãy số lại thối lui ra khỏi, Thi Thiên Thần gần nhất không so áp lực của mình tiểu nhiều ít, trừ bỏ diễn nghệ phương diện công tác ngoại, hắn còn muốn rút thời gian xử lý nhà mình sinh ý, mỗi một cọc qua tay kim ngạch đều vượt qua tám vị sổ, một chút cũng qua loa không đến, nếu như chính mình liên điểm ấy việc tư đều xử lý không tốt, đời này cũng đừng qua.

Lần nữa trở lại ghế lô, Lưu Tiểu Loan vẫn ngồi ở nguyên lai vị trí, chính là lần này đang nhìn chén rượu sợ run, liên Bạch Trạm trở về đều không có chú ý tới.

Bạch Trạm cũng liền an tĩnh trở lại vị trí của mình ngồi xuống.

Thời gian lặng lẽ mà lướt qua, Bạch Trạm cũng hoảng hốt đứng lên, có thể là trong bụng thanh ninh quấy phá, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đó lần thứ nhất cũng là ở trong này cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan cuối cùng một lần dạ đàm.

Lần đó hai người bọn họ trò chuyện trò chuyện đột nhiên cho tới biểu diễn thượng, Lưu Tiểu Loan lúc ấy cũng rất không đồng ý hắn biểu diễn phương thức, cho rằng hắn là thuần túy thể nghiệm phái, tức là dùng chính mình mỗ một cái tính chất đặc biệt đi vô khác biệt hướng nhân vật dựa vào, chỗ tốt là nhân vật sẽ được rất sống động, nhưng chỗ hỏng cũng là biểu diễn giả thực khó đem chính mình từ nhân vật trung hút ra đi ra.

Lưu Tiểu Loan đề nghị hắn kết hợp một chút mặt khác biểu diễn phương thức, tỷ như phương Tây kịch bản lưu phái tương đối lưu hành biểu hiện phái, tức là bắt chước.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ khi đó chính mình luận điệu: "Không không, ta không thích như vậy, bắt chước tổng sẽ có dấu vết để lại, mà chân chính biểu diễn nên làm người xem cho rằng hắn tức là nhân vật bản thân, tựa như nhân hòa quần áo quan hệ."

Khi đó bọn họ đều tuổi trẻ, một cái tân duệ đạo diễn, một cái bộc lộ tài năng diễn viên, đều là tân nhân, lại khinh cuồng mà không tự biết, cư nhiên bốn phía nói đến nghệ thuật biểu diễn, còn tranh luận đến có cái mũi có mắt .

"Cho nên ngươi cho rằng quần áo so người trọng yếu?"

"Quần áo chính là chúng ta sở sức diễn cái kia nhân vật, chúng ta muốn dùng chính mình đi thích ứng nó, làm quần áo sống đứng lên. Mà biểu hiện phái thì hoàn toàn tương phản, hắn yêu cầu diễn viên bản thân liền chói mắt vô cùng, có mênh mông biểu hiện dục, vô luận cái gì quần áo xuyên tại trên người hắn đều thành hắn màu sắc tự vệ, như vậy không quản cái gì nhân vật, quang mang đều sẽ bị diễn viên bản thân tính chất đặc biệt sở che dấu, ngươi làm đạo diễn, chẳng lẽ thích như vầy phải không?"

"Cho nên ta đề nghị ngươi đem hai người tương kết hợp."

Không nghĩ tới, cái này đề nghị lại bị sau trọng sinh hắn dùng ở tại đề cao Thi Thiên Thần diễn xuất thượng.

Lần đó biện luận kết quả là Lưu Tiểu Loan bị thuyết phục, cuối cùng, đối phương hỏi hắn: "Ngươi nhất tưởng nếm thử nhân vật là cái gì?"

"Là chính mình." Tuổi trẻ Hứa Bội nói khoác mà không biết ngượng, "Ta nhất tưởng sắm vai chính mình, một cái chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài chính mình, hắn vừa là ta, cũng không phải ta."

"Ta không rõ." Lưu Tiểu Loan trong mắt đã bịt kín men say, hắn dùng tay chi cái trán: "Ta không rõ, ngươi nói như là nhân vật truyện ký, kia phải đợi ngươi chết lại nói, bất quá cũng không tới phiên ngươi tới sắm vai ..."

"Chỉ cần là ngươi chụp liền hảo."

"Xúi quẩy! Phi phi phi — "

"Ha ha!"

"Hứa Bội."

Bỗng nhiên, Lưu Tiểu Loan kêu.

"A." Bạch Trạm theo bản năng lên tiếng, ngay sau đó phục hồi lại tinh thần: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta vừa rồi chợt nhớ tới Hứa Bội, không biết vì cái gì, vừa thấy được ngươi ta liền nhớ lại hắn." Lưu Tiểu Loan nhìn hắn, không biết cái gì thời điểm, lúc trước mê mang cảm đã tiêu tán, lúc này ánh mắt lại lợi hại vô cùng.

Bạch Trạm dời đi tầm mắt, "Nghe nói ngài cùng từ tiên sinh, đã từng là bằng hữu."

"Hiện tại cũng thế." Lưu Tiểu Loan đạo, "Ngươi có biết đi, khi đó có quan ta cùng hắn đồn đãi."

"..." Bạch Trạm tức thời giữ vững im miệng không nói, hắn không nên tùy ý đi đánh giá cho rằng mất minh tinh điện ảnh.

Lưu Tiểu Loan còn đang nhìn hắn: "Ngươi biết không, những cái đó lời đồn đi ra sau, Hứa Bội thúc thúc đã từng tìm ta thảo muốn quá danh dự tổn thất phí."

"Cái gì? ! Ngươi nói cái gì?" Bạch Trạm đằng mà một chút đứng lên, hắn bất khả tư nghị trừng Lưu Tiểu Loan, hắn nhất thời quên che dấu, tin tức tới quá đột nhiên, trong đầu hắn bay nhanh chỉnh lý vừa mới nghe được tin tức, thúc thúc năm đó tìm đối phương đòi lấy quá bồi thường? Hắn như thế nào hoàn toàn không biết chuyện? Chuyện này rốt cuộc là thật sự còn là đối phương bịa đặt? Nếu như là thật sự, như vậy thúc thúc một nhà còn đeo chính mình làm quá chuyện gì? Nếu như là giả , như vậy Lưu Tiểu Loan là tại trá chính mình sao?

"Ngươi kích động như vậy làm như thế nào?"

"Ta..."

Bạch Trạm dùng tay ngăn trở cái trán, cảm giác uống xuống rượu hiện tại đều tràn vào trong đầu, chính mãnh liệt giã hắn, huyệt thái dương liên quan toàn bộ cái gáy đều tại một chút một chút nhảy đau, rất nhiều suy nghĩ đổ ở nơi đó, mệt mỏi bất kham, đã có nhất tuyến thần kinh không thể không rất căng thẳng.

"Bạch Trạm, " Lưu Tiểu Loan đứng lên, triều hắn đi tới, "Ta a, chỉ đạo quá rất nhiều diễn viên diễn kịch, ta phát hiện ngươi từ ngay từ đầu liền ở trước mặt ta diễn kịch, diễn là một cái người đại diện, một cái đang tại mang theo nghệ nhân hướng thượng đi, rồi lại chẳng phải chỉ vì cái trước mắt người đại diện, ngươi tại diễn ngươi chính mình, vì cái gì đâu?

Ngươi phi thường có năng lực, cũng phi thường có dã tâm, hơn nữa ngươi có cùng bản thân trải qua hoàn toàn không tương xứng lịch duyệt cảm.

Cẩm tú hơ khô thẻ tre sau, ta tìm người tra ngươi tư liệu.

Trước ngươi vẫn luôn bừa bãi vô danh, tuy rằng cũng là người đại diện, lại không hề kiến thụ, ngươi tại nửa năm trước đột nhiên toát ra đầu đến, giống thay đổi cá nhân dường như mang theo Thi Thiên Thần chung quanh tiếp diễn, chạy đoàn phim.

Loại này dùng đại lượng áo rồng nhân vật rất nhanh đề cao diễn xuất phương thức, cùng lúc trước Hứa Bội rất giống.

Hơn nữa, ngươi phát sinh thay đổi thời gian đúng là Hứa Bội xuất ngoài ý muốn sau đó mấy ngày nay.

Càng xảo chính là, theo ta được biết, có năng lực đem diễn xuất dung nhập đến sinh hoạt trung, đem 'Chính mình' suy diễn đến thiên y vô phùng người, cũng chỉ có ngươi , Hứa Bội."

Nói đến đây, Lưu Tiểu Loan cười khổ lắc lắc đầu: "Xem ra ngươi là thật sự không lấy ta làm bằng hữu ."

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy đau đầu càng ngày càng lợi hại, liên tầm nhìn đều có chút mơ hồ , Lưu Tiểu Loan mỗi một câu mỗi một chữ đều giống một thanh đại chuỳ nện ở đỉnh đầu hắn.

"Xin lỗi." Gian nan nói ra ba chữ kia, trước mắt hắn liền đen đi xuống.

Mất đi ý thức trước hắn nghe được Lưu Tiểu Loan kinh hoảng la lên: "Làm sao vậy? ! Ta nhưng chưa cho ngươi kê đơn, đây là làm sao vậy — "

Lại sau đó, trường hợp liền loạn đứng lên, hắn tựa hồ còn nghe được Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm, nhưng là hắn cũng không có gọi hắn đến a, thật là kỳ quái.

Chương 58: thời buổi rối loạn

Thi Thiên Thần đã sớm nghe nói qua có gia thanh đi rất có đặc sắc, hơn nữa so khá ít xuất hiện, nhưng là vẫn luôn chưa từng tới, lần này vài cái bạn hữu tụ hội, bởi vì gần nhất vội đến sọ não đau, hắn liền đề nghị đi một một chỗ yên tĩnh, vì thế liền đi tới kiếp phù du.

Tại trải qua một cái ghế lô cửa nhà khi hắn đột nhiên nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc, theo bản năng liền xuyên thấu qua thật mạnh bức rèm che triều trong nhìn liếc mắt một cái, này vừa nhìn không việc gì, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến có người bối đối chính mình chính chậm rãi ngã sấp xuống, người nọ thân hình thập phần nhìn quen mắt.

Thân thể so đầu óc vận chuyển mau gấp một vạn lần, còn không xác định người nơi này hay không thật sự là người quen khi, Thi Thiên Thần đã một bước đoạt tới, kham kham đem người nọ đỡ lấy, lúc này thấy rõ gương mặt, nhưng không phải là Bạch Trạm sao?

Hắn lập tức hung thần ác sát triều một người khác nhìn lại.

Người nọ là Lưu Tiểu Loan, hắn cũng không ngờ đến Bạch Trạm nói như thế nào vựng liền vựng, mình quả thật cái gì đều không có làm.

"Bạch Trạm? ! Ngươi không cần giả chết a, ta nhưng cái gì đều không có làm —" hắn cũng vội vàng đoạt tiến lên đây.

Thi Thiên Thần đồng hành bằng hữu ngay từ đầu thấy có người té xỉu còn tưởng rằng nơi này tại làm cái gì không thể cho ai biết hoạt động, vốn là chỉ tưởng đương cái việc vui nhìn, nhưng vừa thấy Thi Thiên Thần nhào lên , lúc này mới sôi nổi ý thức được là chính mình bạn hữu bằng hữu bị khi dễ , vì thế cũng một đám xông tới che ở Lưu Tiểu Loan trước mặt.

"Các ngươi làm cái gì vậy? Đều là hiểu lầm — "

Bên kia Thi Thiên Thần đã xác định Bạch Trạm hô hấp cùng mạch đập đều bình thường, chính là trong hơi thở mùi rượu rất nặng, hơi chút yên tâm, hắn một cái bạn hữu lúc này đi đến trước bàn, nhặt lên một cái ly uống rượu nghe nghe: "U, thanh ninh a, rượu này đủ kính. Ngươi cấp nhân gia quán như vậy liệt rượu, rốt cuộc cái gì rắp tâm?"

Nghe vậy, Thi Thiên Thần sắc mặt biến đến xanh mét, Bạch Trạm rượu gì lượng hắn còn không biết? Một ly rượu đỏ liền đủ hắn vựng choáng váng đầu não , cái này Lưu Tiểu Loan đem hắn một mình ước tại đây còn đem người quán thành như vậy rốt cuộc là có ý gì? Lại một liên tưởng hắn công khai đồng tính luyến ái thân phận, khí lại càng không đánh một chỗ đến.

Lưu Tiểu Loan cái này nhảy vào Hoàng Hà cũng rửa không sạch, "Đại gia trước lãnh tĩnh hạ hảo đi? Ta không biết hắn tửu lượng kém thành như vậy, trời đất chứng giám, ta tuyệt đối không buộc hắn uống."

Thi Thiên Thần xanh mặt không nói gì, chính là đem Bạch Trạm ôm vào trong ngực, lập tức liền hướng ra ngoài đi.

Lưu Tiểu Loan ngăn lại hắn: "Từ từ, ngươi dẫn hắn thượng đâu đi? Hắn là bằng hữu của ta, ta không thể thả nhâm ngươi đem người như vậy mang đi!"

Thi Thiên Thần lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: "Hắn cái gì thời điểm thành bằng hữu của ngươi ?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng không cam chịu yếu thế nhìn lại hắn: "Nếu hắn nguyện ý nói, chờ hắn tỉnh lại có lẽ sẽ với ngươi giải thích."

Thi Thiên Thần: "Cút ngay."

"Thi Thiên Thần, tại địa bàn của ta muốn đem người mang đi còn không có dễ dàng như vậy." Vừa dứt lời, một đội dáng người cao lớn bảo an liền xuất hiện tại ghế lô cửa nhà.

"U a? Muốn đánh giá a? Cùng tiểu thần bằng hữu không qua được chính là theo chúng ta không qua được!" Thi Thiên Thần bên này một người tuổi còn trẻ người đã bắt đầu vãn tay áo, những người khác cũng sôi nổi lấy điện thoại di động ra bát điện thoại gọi người.

"Tiểu thần, ngươi không nên động thủ, ngươi tính công chúng nhân vật, bị bắt đến nhược điểm sẽ không tốt."

Có thể cùng Thi Thiên Thần trở thành bạn hữu, tự nhiên các có lai lịch, nơi này rất nhanh đem trình diễn một hồi quần ẩu.

Thi Thiên Thần ôm Bạch Trạm từ cửa sau rời đi.

Ngày hôm sau Bạch Trạm sau khi tỉnh lại suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu chính là, về sau tuyệt đối không lại thể hiện , hắn hiện tại tửu lượng, chỉ xứng uống Rio!

Ngày hôm qua bị Lưu Tiểu Loan nhận ra thân phận sau liền trực tiếp hôn mê bất tỉnh, ngẫm lại thật đúng là quẫn, liền cùng bị dọa vựng dường như! Sau lại xảy ra chuyện gì hắn một chút cũng không nhớ rõ , cái gọi là uống nhỏ nhặt chính là cái này cảm giác đi? Ngay sau đó hắn liền hoảng sợ phát hiện nơi này không phải nhà mình, là , đều uống nhỏ nhặt làm sao có thể chính mình hồi gia đâu? Kia đây là nơi nào?

Bạch Trạm đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía, đây là một cự rất lớn có tình cảm phòng ngủ, hết thảy trần thiết đều thực xa lạ, duy nhất quen thuộc ... Chính là trên người mình cái chăn cùng rơi rụng một giường nhuyễn lót cùng gối đầu, đây không phải là cái kia kiêm bán ren mắt tráo cùng chính mình cùng khoản tẩm sức sao?

Cho nên đây là...

"Ngươi đã tỉnh?" Môn không hề dự triệu bị đẩy ra, Thi Thiên Thần đi đến, thấy Bạch Trạm đã tỉnh liền bước đi đến trước giường: "Có hay không chỗ nào không thoải mái? Đau đầu sao? Tối hôm qua ta thỉnh thầy thuốc đến xem qua, nói ngươi là mệt nhọc quá độ thêm uống rượu quá lượng..." Nói đến đây, hắn vẻ mặt biến đến nghiêm túc: "Ngươi nói ngươi, biết rõ chính mình không có gì tửu lượng, vì cái gì muốn uống như vậy liệt rượu?"

"Ách..." Xem ra Thi Thiên Thần ngày hôm qua là tới trễ một bước, không có nghe được mấu chốt nội dung.

"Ngày hôm qua sau lại xảy ra chuyện gì?" Bạch Trạm hỏi.

"Hừ." Nhắc tới cái này Thi Thiên Thần vẫn cứ giận run cả người, "Bình thường nhìn ngươi làm việc rất chu đáo , như thế nào ngày hôm qua ngốc như vậy? Lưu Tiểu Loan ước ngươi một mình gặp mặt trả lại cho ngươi quán tác dụng chậm lớn như vậy rượu, ngươi liền một chút cảnh giác ý thức đều không có? Vì cái gì không gọi điện thoại cho ta? May mắn ta ngày hôm qua vừa vặn đi ngang qua kia, ngươi nhân sự không biết nằm ở kia, đem ta dọa sợ! Nếu ta không tại, sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì ngươi căn bản không thể tưởng được!"

"..." Bạch Trạm yên lặng thở dài, "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, sẽ không phát sinh chuyện gì , Lưu Tiểu Loan nhãn giới rất cao ."

"Vạn nhất hắn vây cá ăn nị đã nghĩ uống bát cháo hoa đâu?"

Bạch Trạm híp lại mắt: "Ngươi nói ai là cháo hoa?"

"Ta... Ta chính là so sánh một chút." Thi Thiên Thần vội vàng sửa miệng, "Dù sao, chính là rất nguy hiểm!"

Bạch Trạm đột nhiên nói: "Ngươi sẽ không lầm biết cái gì đi? Hắn không có quán ta rượu, cũng không có ngươi nghĩ những sự tình kia, hắn ước ta đi ra chính là thuần túy nói chuyện phiếm."

"Không có quán ngươi rượu? Ngươi là chính mình uống ?" Thi Thiên Thần nhướng mày đầu, tựa hồ tại táp sao những lời này có thể tin độ.

Bạch Trạm sát ngôn quan sắc, vội hỏi: "Ngươi nên sẽ không cùng hắn sảo đi lên đi?"

"..."

Bạch Trạm tâm nhắc tới: "Chẳng lẽ còn động thủ ?"

"... ..."

Bạch Trạm quả thực tội phạm quan trọng tâm ngạnh: "Không có so động thủ còn khoa trương sự tình phát sinh đi! ?"

"Ta không làm như thế nào..." Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm dần dần thấp đi.

Bạch Trạm nhìn chăm chú hắn một hồi, nói: "Di động cho ta."

Di động trong hảo mấy thông chưa tiếp đến điện, có công ty quan hệ xã hội bộ lão Đại đánh tới , có Điền San San đánh tới , còn có một chút không biết xa lạ dãy số, vừa thấy này thế, Bạch Trạm liền dự đoán được, sự tình đại điều .

Đúng lúc này một mở điện thoại đánh tiến vào, Bạch Trạm tiếp khởi.

"San San tỷ."

"Lão thiên gia a! Ngươi cuối cùng nghe ! A đối, ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Ta không sự, San San tỷ, rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?"

Đối phương một đốn: "Ngươi còn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Ân..."

"Vậy ngươi xem trước một chút tin tức đi, nhìn xong trong lòng đều biết lại cho gửi điện trả lời nói!"

Mở ra WeChat liền nhìn đến mới nhất giải trí bản tin tức đẩy đưa, Bạch Trạm lập tức đã nghĩ suất di động , có phải hay không chính mình tỉnh lại phương thức không đối? ! Lần nữa ngủ một chút còn có kịp hay không? ?

Giải trí tân tục lệ: Loạn thế cẩm tú chủ chế nhân viên đại bất hòa! Đêm lối vào cửa hàng bên đường khởi xung đột!

Bạo: Mỗ thi họ nghệ nhân chân thực tính thủ hướng — cùng đồng chí đạo diễn quan hệ không thể nói ra tân mật!

Ngu tình Express: Kinh bạo! Tranh giành tình nhân tình huynh đệ, hướng quan giận dữ vi lam nhan!

Quả cam giải trí: Say rượu uống đến điên, bên đường khóc lóc om sòm! Ơn tri ngộ hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, loạn thế cẩm tú nay an tại?

Mỗi điều làm kinh sợ người tiêu đề văn tự phía dưới đều xứng chính là cùng trương rõ ràng tuân lệnh người giận sôi ảnh chụp, tại nơi xa đèn nê ông cảnh hạ, Thi Thiên Thần đứng ở quán bar ngoài cửa, trong ngực ôm ngủ đến nhân sự không biết Bạch Trạm, phía sau là Lưu Tiểu Loan, đang dùng cánh tay ngăn cản Thi Thiên Thần lên xe.

"Ha hả, văn chương văn hoa, văn hay tranh đẹp." Thi Thiên Thần thăm cổ nhìn thoáng qua.

Bạch Trạm khép lại di động, chính sắc chuyển hướng Thi Thiên Thần.

"Thực hảo, bạo lực, say rượu, đồng tính luyến ái, vong ân phụ nghĩa, cuộc tình tay ba tình... Đương thời lưu hành yếu tố đều tề ."

Thi Thiên Thần lúng ta lúng túng : "Vốn là đi, cái loại này tình cảnh hạ chính là thực dễ dàng hiểu lầm, ta nghĩ đến ngươi bị hắn kê đơn ..."

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu: "Là ta không biết tự lượng sức mình, không nghĩ tới thân thể này tửu lượng lại tra đến nước này."

"Thân thể này cái gì, nghe đứng lên hảo ô a."

Mệt hắn còn có tâm tư nói giỡn.

"Đầu óc ngươi trong đều suy nghĩ cái gì a?" Bạch Trạm quả thực không lời gì để nói.

Loạn thế cẩm tú đang tại tạo thế giai đoạn, hiện tại truyền ra nên kịch đạo diễn cùng diễn viên chính bất hòa, trong đó một người là nổi bật đứng đắn bay lên kỳ tân nhân, một người khác lại là bị tọa thực tính thủ hướng đồng chí đạo diễn, trong đó bị thương lớn nhất đương nhiên là Thi Thiên Thần — loạn thế cẩm tú vừa lúc theo này cổ đông phong bị càng nhiều người biết được, Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng không sợ cái gì lời đồn, dù sao nhiều năm như vậy , làm theo ý mình quán , bất luận hắn sinh hoạt cá nhân như thế nào, nhân gia đánh ra cuộn phim chính là đoạt tay, chính là đẹp mắt. Mà Thi Thiên Thần đâu? Còn không có đại hỏa đã bị chụp lên đồng tính luyến ái mũ, lại là cùng đạo diễn khởi xung đột, lại có bạo lực say rượu khuynh hướng, vô luận đâu một cái đối một cái bay lên kỳ nghệ nhân đều là trí mạng đả kích.

"Trong đầu đương nhiên đều muốn ngươi a!" Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên còn nói cái cười lạnh nói, có thể là bị Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc bộ dáng trấn trụ, sau một lúc lâu hắn cũng nghiêm túc , "Hảo đi, liền tính hắn không quán ngươi rượu, vậy hắn tìm ngươi rốt cuộc chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi nói cho ta biết trước ngươi rốt cuộc làm cái gì."

"Ngô, chính là vừa lúc ta cùng bằng hữu cùng một chỗ đi, bọn họ liền nghĩ đến ngươi bị khi dễ , bất quá là Lưu Tiểu Loan trước chọn sự, hắn gọi vài cái tinh tráng bảo an, chúng ta đây không có thể ăn mệt a, bạn hữu của ta liền cũng gọi người... Ân, chính là như vậy." Thi Thiên Thần nói xong, bất an đi lòng vòng con mắt, vẫn không quên bổ nói: "Ta không hề động tay, ta biết ta tính công chúng nhân vật, tại cửa nhà chụp đến kia trương... Chính là biểu tình hung điểm, nhưng ta tuyệt đối không có động thủ! Là hắn bản thân ngăn đón không cho ta lên xe — "

"Lưu Tiểu Loan bị thương sao?"

"Không có! Hắn đón xe, bằng hữu của ta ngăn đón hắn, tới cho bọn hắn sau lại đánh không đánh nhau ta cũng không biết..." Thi Thiên Thần nói khoác mà không biết ngượng bộ dáng rất giống đang nói: Là sô pha động trước tay!

Nói xong, hắn an tĩnh nhìn Bạch Trạm, người sau vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, nhìn không ra hỉ giận, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không dám đã quấy rầy hắn, hắn cả người ngồi xổm bên giường, chỉ có hai cái cánh tay phóng ở trên giường, rất giống chỉ làm sai sự đại cẩu.

"Thi Thiên Thần."

Rốt cục, Bạch Trạm mở miệng .

"Ân?"

"Ta muốn nói cho ngươi một sự kiện."

Bạch Trạm ngữ khí trịnh trọng, Thi Thiên Thần cũng đi theo nghiêm túc đứng lên, hắn đứng lên tại Bạch Trạm bên cạnh ngồi xuống, "Hảo, ngươi nói."

"Ta là Hứa Bội."

"Ân?"

"Ta nói ta là Hứa Bội." Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, "Ngày hôm qua Lưu Tiểu Loan ước ta liền là bởi vì hắn đã nhìn ra, bởi vì chúng ta nguyên lai thường xuyên tại kia gia quán bar tiểu tụ, hắn đặc biệt địa điểm trong tiệm nhất liệt rượu, thanh ninh, đại đa số người cũng không biết, sẽ bị tên của hắn mê hoặc, hơn nữa loại rượu này khẩu cảm thuận hoạt, còn mang theo vi toan thanh ninh hương khí, chờ đến phát hiện rượu kính cấp trên khi đã bất tri bất giác uống điểm ba năm ly — hắn điểm cái này rượu chính là vì thăm dò ta hiểu không hiểu được, ta vi không bại lộ thân phận mới giả giả không biết tình uống rụng mấy chén, ta cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ quát té xỉu, nhưng giữa chúng ta quả thật không có phát sinh xung đột, thuần túy là trường hợp sẽ."

Nói xong, hắn hỏi: "Hiện tại ngươi minh bạch , ngươi có cái gì muốn hỏi sao?"

"A." Thi Thiên Thần trì độn gật gật đầu, một bộ như đi vào cõi thần tiên thiên ngoại bộ dáng, nhưng là phản ứng thần kỳ bình tĩnh, hắn nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay: "Ngươi vi không cho ta hiểu lầm, mà tát như vậy dối, ngươi lương tâm sẽ không đau sao?"

Bạch Trạm ngàn tưởng vạn tưởng cũng không ngờ đến hắn chính là cái này phản ứng: "Ngươi không tin?" Hắn phẫn mà bắt tay rút về đến: "Ta nói đều là thật sự! Còn muốn ta chứng minh như thế nào? Ngươi không là vẫn muốn biết bí mật của ta sao? Hiện tại ta cho ngươi biết a — Hứa Bội sự ta cũng biết..."

Thi Thiên Thần đem tay hắn lần nữa nắm trở về, nhu thanh đạo: "Là là, ngươi cũng biết, bởi vì chúng ta đều là của hắn fan đi! Ngươi có phải hay không vẫn đối với ta sùng bái Hứa Bội chuyện này thực bất an? Ta đều nói cho ngươi biết , ta đối với ngươi tình cảm là không đồng dạng như vậy — "

"..." Bạch Trạm bắt tay lại rút về đến, dùng ngón tay nắm cái trán: "Ngươi không tin liền tính."

"Ta đương nhiên tưởng tín a, nghe đứng lên không tồi a, người yêu là chính mình hâm mộ đã lâu thần tượng cái gì, Bạch Trạm, ngươi lặp lại lần nữa, nhiều lời điểm!"

Bạch Trạm tà liếc hắn, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Lăn."

Chương 59: công quan nguy cơ

Tạm thời không muốn cùng ngu ngốc nói chuyện, Bạch Trạm đem di động mở ra, lại nhìn khởi Weibo.

Đề tài còn tại duy trì liên tục lên men, bất quá võng hữu nhóm hiển nhiên đem này điều tin tức cho rằng một cái mừng rỡ tử, đề tài bị kéo dài xuất rất nhiều não động siêu đại khả năng tính, nhất là những cái đó Thi Thiên Thần Weibo, tại hắn fan trung cư nhiên mạnh xuất hiện xuất tiểu bộ phân CP phấn, bọn họ cho rằng Thi tổng cùng hắn người đại diện rất xứng đôi, còn đem kia trương tin tức ảnh chụp tiệt cái cục, tại các loại mỹ nhan hiệu quả hạ, Thi Thiên Thần ôm Bạch Trạm bộ dáng rất có anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân cảm giác.

Đương nhiên, cũng có tương đương một nhóm người cho rằng Thi Thiên Thần chen chân Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng Chu Bác Diên tình cảm, này bộ phận fan dẫn phát tân một vòng nhiệt luận, thì phải là: Nếu Thi Thiên Thần cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng một chỗ, như vậy rốt cuộc tính ai tiềm ai? Giống nhau là đạo diễn quy tắc ngầm diễn viên, nhưng là Thi tổng không là giống nhau diễn viên a, hắn kiêm đầu tư người, có nhan có tiền tùy hứng đầu tư người, cũng không chuẩn là hắn quy tắc ngầm đạo diễn đâu? Đem hắn quyển cấm đứng lên chỉ vì một mình ta viết diễn cái gì...

Bằng lương tâm giảng, Lưu Tiểu Loan hình tượng cũng thập phần có thể đánh, tóc dài, gầy yếu, không cười thời điểm có loại cấm dục đại thúc cảm giác, sở dĩ hắn đỉnh đồng chí đạo diễn vòng hào quang còn có thể chủ lưu thị trường hỗn đến thuận lợi đủ đường đều cùng hắn siêu phàm thoát tục dung mạo phân không khai, hiện tại quan niệm mở ra , mỹ nhân cùng mỹ nhân cùng một chỗ chính là giai thoại, nhưng mỹ nhân cùng dã thú cùng một chỗ, chính là chê cười.

Bạch Trạm đem liên quan đề tài trục điều nhìn xuống dưới, cảm giác chính mình giống như ngồi trên một liệt thông hướng thế giới khác cao thiết, phần phật phần phật trong đầu đều là hình ảnh, đình đều dừng không được đến.

Tuy rằng này đó phỏng đoán đều thật thú vị, nhưng vẫn là muốn đúng lúc ngăn chặn, nếu mặc cho võng hữu nhóm phát tán đi xuống, không chừng sẽ diễn biến xuất cái gì hậu quả, vạn nhất có người ác ý mang tiết tấu, Thi Thiên Thần thật bị chụp lên đồng tính luyến ái mũ, kia nhưng một chút cũng không dễ chơi, bởi vì Thi Thiên Thần thật là gay, cùng chính mình cũng là đùa thật .

Bọn họ không có Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng Chu Bác Diên như vậy quyết đoán, cũng không muốn đem sinh hoạt cá nhân triển lãm tại dưới ánh đèn tụ quang.

Đầu tiên muốn giải quyết chính là đem đồng tính cùng bạo lực khuynh hướng lời đồn làm sáng tỏ rụng, nhưng điều này cần Lưu Tiểu Loan phối hợp.

"Ta cảm thấy lưu đạo sẽ không phối hợp, ngươi có biết hay không nhà ngươi Thi tổng đem nhân gia quán bar quấy rầy thành cái dạng gì ? Hơn nữa lưu đạo cùng công ty của chúng ta bản thân liên hệ liền không là thực chặt chẽ..." Điền San San tại trong điện thoại thực khó xử.

Bạch Trạm cũng không biết là đây là vấn đề: "Lưu đạo bên kia giao cho ta đi can thiệp thì tốt rồi, ta vừa rồi hỏi qua Thiên Thần, hắn xác định tại quán bar cửa nhà không hề động tay, các ngươi đem bên kia theo dõi nghĩ biện pháp điều đi ra, thả chậm bội tốc, chọn có lợi nhất chúng ta góc độ làm thành GIF động đồ hình thức phát đến trên mạng, liền cắn chết là phóng viên chuyện bé xé ra to, chúng ta chính là đồng thời tụ tụ, uống chút rượu, đồng sự uống rượu Thi tổng hảo tâm phái lái xe đưa hắn trở về cái loại này ngươi hiểu — "

"Theo dõi bên kia đã đang tìm người làm, cái này đảo không tất lo lắng, nhưng là lưu đạo bên kia ngươi thật sự có nắm chắc không?"

"Yên tâm đi."

"Hảo, chờ tin tức của ngươi." Cúp điện thoại, Điền San San có chút mộng, như thế nào cảm thấy Bạch Trạm có chút không giống rồi đó? Giống như... So nguyên lai càng tự tin .

Bạch Trạm lại bắt đầu bát Lưu Tiểu Loan điện thoại, Điền San San đối với Lưu Tiểu Loan sẽ hỗ trợ chuyện này một chút đế đều không có, dù sao Hoa Thành cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan chi gian có bao nhiêu năm mối hận cũ tại, nhưng nếu như là mối hận cũ chánh chủ tìm Lưu Tiểu Loan, hiệu quả đương nhiên không giống.

Cho nên này mở điện thoại, Bạch Trạm này đây Hứa Bội thân phận đánh.

Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng không có tồn Bạch Trạm số điện thoại di động, nhưng là hắn tiếp khởi trong nháy mắt liền ý thức được này mở điện thoại đến từ ai .

"Xin hỏi ta nên như thế nào xưng hô ngươi thì sao?" Trong giọng nói mang theo một tia quen thuộc ý cười.

"Tùy ngươi cao hứng." Cho dù tại Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt, Bạch Trạm cũng không tận lực làm bộ , nên như thế nào liền như thế ấy, dù sao tin hay không là của hắn sự. Hắng giọng một cái, lại nói: "Ta là tìm ngươi có việc."

"Ta biết, ngươi như thế nào? Thân thể không có việc gì?" Bên ngoài tin tức phô thiên cái địa lúc này nhận đến đối phương điện thoại khẳng định có cầu mà đến.

"Ta không sự, thuần túy là uống nhiều quá."

"Xin lỗi, ta không biết ngươi bây giờ..."

Bạch Trạm đánh gãy hắn: "Không trách ngươi, chúng ta trước nói chuyện chính sự đi."

Lưu Tiểu Loan nhắc tới hưng trí: "Ta cũng muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi cái kia nghệ người cùng ngươi rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào? Ngày hôm qua hắn xem ta biểu tình có bao nhiêu hung ngươi biết không?"

"Nếu ta không nghe sai nói, lưu đại đạo diễn là tại theo ta ấm ức?" Bạch Trạm nhảy xuống giường, lập tức đi đến bên cửa sổ, cửa sổ là rơi xuống đất , xe như nước chảy kiều như long, bên ngoài cảnh sắc nhìn một cái không xót gì, hắn thấp thanh đạo: "Trước biệt xả biệt , giúp ta cái vội, làm thanh minh, đem hắn trích đi ra, lại làm Chu Bác Diên phối hợp một chút, tùy tiện nói điểm cái gì, chỉ cần biểu đạt xuất tối hôm qua là đoàn phim chủ chế tụ cùng một chỗ nô đùa là được."

Đại gia thông qua chụp diễn trở thành bằng hữu, bằng hữu trong đêm khuya ước uống chung uống rượu vui đùa một chút nháo không tính đại sự gì.

"Ngươi nói ta đều minh bạch, " Lưu Tiểu Loan điểm căn yên: "Nhưng ta vì cái gì phải giúp hắn? Chuyện này đối ta không có ảnh hưởng, đối loạn thế cẩm tú ngược lại là chuyện tốt, hơn nữa... Ngươi muốn không muốn đến xem, hắn đem ta cửa hàng biến thành cái dạng gì ?"

Bạch Trạm tăng thêm ngữ khí: "Ngươi đây không phải là giúp hắn, là giúp ta, ta là của hắn người đại diện, hắn danh dự bị hao tổn, ta cũng không hảo trái cây ăn, ngươi đây không phải là tại tạp ta bát cơm sao? Lại nói, nếu ngươi không ước ta đi qua, chuyện gì đều không có." Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Hắn cũng có lỗi của hắn, ngươi kia tổn thất làm hắn bồi, song bội, không, gấp ba, hôm nào đại gia tụ một tụ, làm hắn làm đông cho ngươi đưa quà xin lỗi, lưu đại đạo diễn, ta nhưng không cầu ngươi quá cái gì."

Lưu Tiểu Loan bên kia tĩnh một hồi, hỏi: "Tại sao phải làm người đại diện? Ngươi thực thiếu tiền sao? Muốn hay không tới chỗ của ta?"

"Không cần." Bạch Trạm thấp thấp thở dài: "Việc này nói rất dài dòng, muốn là muốn nghe cố chuyện, hôm nào chúng ta tụ, trước mắt sự ngươi trước giúp ta giải quyết."

"Ai... Ngươi a." Lưu Tiểu Loan thiếu chút nữa liền bật thốt lên gọi xuất một tiếng Hứa Bội, hắn nhìn nhìn tại cách đó không xa làm bộ đánh điện tử thực tế hết sức chăm chú tại nghe lén Chu Bác Diên, "Đi đi."

Quả nhiên, mới vừa cúp điện thoại, Chu Bác Diên liền buông xuống tay bính, tỉnh táo xoay đầu lại: "Nhẹ nhàng như vậy liền đồng ý giải hòa? Bọn họ tạp ngươi cửa hàng ngươi cũng không so đo, cái gì thời điểm một cái tiểu người đại diện tại ngươi này như vậy ăn được mở? !"

"Ngô, " Lưu Tiểu Loan một tay mang theo yên quyển một tay tìm công quan trợ lý điện thoại, đồng thời đáp: "Không ngừng ta, ngươi cũng phải giúp vội, phối hợp một chút, đi phát cái Weibo."

Chu Bác Diên giận run cả người, từ trên ghế sa lông hai bước lẻn đến Lưu Tiểu Loan trước mặt: "Ngươi đáp ứng ta nhưng không đáp ứng!"

Lưu Tiểu Loan xem hắn, đem vốn đã chuyển được điện thoại quải rụng, "Ngươi tại mấy cái gì kính?"

"Ta..." Chu Bác Diên nhìn hắn, hốc mắt lập tức phiếm thượng ửng hồng: "Ngươi nói thật, ngươi có phải hay không coi trọng cái kia người đại diện ?"

"Ha!" Lưu Tiểu Loan nhịn không được cười một tiếng, lại mãnh liệt hút điếu thuốc, một bên từ từ phun ra sương khói vừa nói: "Ta muốn là coi trọng hắn, sớm mười năm liền hạ thủ, còn đến phiên ngươi?"

"Sớm mười năm?" Chu Bác Diên trố mắt: "Không phải đâu, ngươi luyến đồng nghiện a?"

"Hiện tại cùng ngươi giải thích không đến, ngoan, đi phát Weibo, làm sáng tỏ một chút, liền uyển chuyển biểu đạt một chút tối hôm qua là đại gia tụ cùng một chỗ, không có phát sinh bất luận cái gì xung đột, chừng mực ngươi chính mình đắn đo."

Chu Bác Diên lại nhìn chăm chú hắn một hồi, trong lòng tính toán xem qua những cái đó tình cảm tâm lý tips, cùng lúc lý trí thượng cho rằng không thể nhắc lại Bạch Trạm, đối phương cho dù không cái kia ý tứ cũng sẽ bất tri bất giác bị ám chỉ thành có ý tứ, nhưng về phương diện khác lại chịu không nổi đối phương có điều giấu diếm, hắn giác quan thứ sáu mãnh liệt nhận thấy được chính mình địa phương vị đã bị uy hiếp, như vậy thiên nhân giao chiến một khắc, tuy rằng vẫn cứ cảm thấy nghẹn khuất, nhưng vẫn là làm theo.

Lưu Tiểu Loan phòng làm việc quan phương thanh minh tại cùng ngày giữa trưa xuất lô, công bố tối hôm qua cũng không có phát sinh bất luận cái gì tứ chi xung đột hoặc tranh chấp, đại gia chính là bằng hữu tiểu tụ, có người đề xuất muốn tục quán, có người uống nhiều quá cũng bị đưa về nhà, cũng có người lâm thời có việc muốn trước tiên ly tịch, đại gia ý kiến không gặp nhau không là thực bình thường sao?

Cùng hắn cơ hồ đồng thời phát ra tiếng chính là vài cái Weibo đại V, bọn họ đều phát một đoạn GIF động đồ, dùng các loại góc độ giải đọc tối hôm qua màu hồng phấn sự kiện, hoặc trêu chọc hoặc chế nhạo hoặc nghiêm túc biện chứng phân tích theo dõi quay phim góc độ, cuối cùng quy kết đến một cái luận điệu: Hiện tại truyền thông quá vô lương !

Hơi muộn chút thời điểm, Chu Bác Diên cũng phát rồi trương tự chụp, ảnh chụp trung hắn cùng một cái nữ trợ lý bả vai sóng vai, các giơ một cái hương tân ly, bối cảnh là kiếp phù du quán bar mỗ ghế lô, hắn khí sắc thực hảo, từ bên cạnh mơ hồ hình chiếu có thể nhìn ra ảnh chụp trung không chỉ hắn một người, phải là cùng bằng hữu tại tiểu tụ, ảnh chụp thời gian biểu hiện tối hôm qua thập điểm lẻ ba phân, xứng văn tự là: Người nào đó uống nhiều quá, chính tiến vào hoành đi ra ngoài. Cười nhạo. jpg đồng thời loạn thế cẩm tú đoàn phim quan phương Weibo còn có mặt khác diễn chức nhân viên.

Phải là bị Lưu Tiểu Loan đã làm công tác, đại gia đều sôi nổi đáp lại này điều phát, cũng từ bên cạnh chứng thật đêm đó tại quán bar uống rượu tuyệt đối không ngừng tin tức trung ba cái nhân vật chính.

Như vậy vừa thấy, rõ ràng chính là bằng hữu gian một lần tụ hội, nào có giống truyền thông báo như vậy làm người nghe kinh sợ.

Võng hữu nhóm sôi nổi hồi phục trấn định, cũng có người tuệ nhãn cao siêu chỉ ra đây là loạn thế cẩm tú phát sóng trước lại một lần dự nhiệt, này sóng lăng xê có thể cấp mãn phân!

Sự tình trở lại Bạch Trạm cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan kết thúc trò chuyện cái kia sáng sớm.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Trạm từ phía trước cửa sổ quay người lại, lập tức đối thượng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đôi mắt trông mong theo dõi hắn nhìn Thi Thiên Thần.

"Ngươi, ngươi cùng lưu đạo cái gì thời điểm quen như vậy ?"

"Ta không phải đã nói rồi sao? Hắn biết ta là Hứa Bội , có thể không thục sao?" Bạch Trạm dục từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua.

Thi Thiên Thần bắt lấy tay hắn: "Chính là cái kia scandal sau đó các ngươi không là một chút cùng xuất hiện đều không có sao?" Hắn bật thốt lên hỏi, nhưng hỏi xong lại lập tức kịp phản ứng: "Không là, ngươi như thế nào còn không có thoát ly cái kia nội dung vở kịch đâu?"

Bạch Trạm miệt thị nhìn hắn một cái: "..."

Vừa rồi nghe thấy đối phương điểm yên thanh âm hắn mức độ nghiện cũng bị câu đi lên, hiện tại chính phiền táo , càng lười ứng phó khờ dại Thi Thiên Thần.

Thi Thiên Thần bám trụ tay hắn không cho hắn tránh ra: "Ngươi sẽ không thật là Hứa Bội đi..."

Bạch Trạm hơi hơi rũ xuống đầu lâu của hắn, mãn hàm thương hại vỗ vỗ Thi Thiên Thần mu bàn tay: "Ngoan, ngươi chính mình hảo hảo hồi ức, trước sau liên tưởng một chút, ta một chữ cũng không muốn với ngươi nhiều lời ."

Thi Thiên Thần chớp hắn tuấn mỹ hai mắt, nghiêm túc nhớ lại đến.

Từ lần đầu tiên Bạch Trạm ở trước mặt mình lộ ra dị thường thời điểm, hắn muốn cùng chính mình nói công tác, nói tương lai, đó là hắn lần đầu tiên nhắc tới Hứa Bội, nhưng mình là làm như thế nào đâu? Hắn đương trường liền xốc cái bàn...

Sau lại, hắn tìm chính mình từ chức, tuyên bố muốn xào chính mình con mực, chính mình là làm như thế nào đâu? Hắn đem hắn đặt tại trên tường, hung hăng uy hiếp hắn...

Lại sau lại, hai người đạt thành nhất trí, Bạch Trạm muốn dẫn hắn chụp diễn, chính mình lại là làm như thế nào đâu? Buổi sáng dậy không nổi, muốn Bạch Trạm đi gọi tỉnh, chính mình còn tát rời giường khí; sẽ không thu thập hành lý, muốn Bạch Trạm đến hỗ trợ, còn ngại nhân gia tay chân chậm; đối đoàn phim người không giả bộ, lười khách sáo có lệ, là Bạch Trạm đi cao thấp chuẩn bị, chính mình còn rất khinh thường...

Thi Thiên Thần hung hăng sợ run cả người.

Bạch Trạm ở bên kia duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, tùy ý giãn ra một chút tứ chi, đầu còn mang theo say rượu sau vi đau, chính mình đi toilet rửa mặt , buồng vệ sinh kính mờ lộ ra lờ mờ hình dạng, Thi Thiên Thần mày càng ninh càng chặt.

Nếu hắn thật là Hứa Bội nói...

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình hướng hắn tỏ tình cái kia ban đêm, Bạch Trạm lúc ấy hỏi cái rất kỳ quái vấn đề, hắn hỏi, nếu Hứa Bội còn tại, chính mình sẽ chọn ai.

Lúc ấy hắn chỉ cảm thấy đối phương tại ăn một cái có lẽ có dấm, một cái chết đi người, làm sao có thể làm giả thiết tồn tại đâu?

Lúc ấy hắn giao ra tự nhận là mãn phân giải bài thi.

Nếu như là thỉnh Hứa Bội ăn bữa tối, ta sẽ đem hắn đưa đến gia, nhưng nếu như là ngươi, ta sẽ đem ngươi lưu lại, sau đó...

Trăm năm khó được nhất ngộ , Thi Thiên Thần vì mình nói qua lời tâm tình đỏ mặt.

Nếu thật là Hứa Bội, kia rốt cuộc là muốn đưa về nhà a, vẫn là lưu lại như vậy như vậy a? ! —

Thi Thiên Thần xoa chính mình một đầu loạn phát, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, đằng mà đứng lên, sau đó hướng ra ngoài chạy tới.

Chờ Bạch Trạm từ buồng vệ sinh đi ra khi, Thi Thiên Thần đã đi nhanh chạy trở về, trong tay dương một cái phong thư dạng đồ vật.

"Ngươi này có thích hợp quần áo của ta sao?" Bạch Trạm hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần đang bề bộn đem trong phong thư mặt đồ vật hướng trên giường đạo, không cần nghĩ ngợi chỉ chỉ khác một cánh cửa, hắn phòng giữ quần áo, ý là chính mình đi chọn.

Sau đó Bạch Trạm ngay tại Thi tổng phòng giữ quần áo trong phát hiện nhất kiện cùng sở hữu quần áo đều có vẻ không hợp nhau áo sơmi, này bộ y phục giá cả không cao hơn ba trăm khối, là đơn giản thuần miên chất liệu, dãy số cũng so Thi Thiên Thần mặt khác quần áo tiểu thượng một mã, quan trọng nhất là, này bộ y phục Bạch Trạm cảm thấy thực nhìn quen mắt.

Này không phải của hắn sao? ?

Bạch Trạm nắm chặt cái này áo sơmi tại áo chỗ ngửi ngửi, quả nhiên nghe thấy một chút thản nhiên không thuộc về Thi Thiên Thần hương vị, không biết người này là cái gì thời điểm đem mình áo sơmi trộm giấu đi , nhưng lại vẫn luôn không tẩy quá, về phần không tẩy nó nguyên nhân, kia liền rõ ràng , Bạch Trạm ôm chính mình vật bị mất đỏ mặt đến cổ căn nhi.

Cái này tử biến thái!

Bạch Trạm xuyên hồi y phục của mình, quần liền được thông qua tìm Thi Thiên Thần một cái quần thường, phì một chút cũng được thông qua.

"Thi Thiên Thần!" Bạch Trạm trở lại phòng ngủ.

Phát hiện tử biến thái đối diện giường ngưng thần nhìn cái gì.

Sẽ không thật là một biến thái đi? Đang tìm ta lại không có để lại nước miếng ấn sao?

Nghĩ như vậy , Bạch Trạm bước đi đi qua, cũng triều giường nhìn lại, sau đó liền ngây dại.

"Đây là..."

Chương 60: thủy tinh ngư

Trên giường là ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp nhân vật chính là Hứa Bội, bối cảnh là mỗ cái nhìn quen mắt rồi lại xa xôi địa phương.

Đại khái là sáu năm vẫn là bảy năm trước, "Thủy tinh ngư" tại nước Mỹ Seattle khởi động máy quay phim, tại điện ảnh trung, hắn sức diễn một cái có rất nhỏ xã giao chướng ngại tuổi trẻ người, bởi vì khí hậu nguyên nhân bị bắt tại Seattle dừng lại một vòng, tại một tuần này trong hắn gặp gỡ bất ngờ một cái sáng sủa nhiệt tình Hoa kiều thiếu nữ, ái tình làm hắn xã giao chướng ngại không thuốc mà khỏi, phim nhựa nhạc dạo thoải mái lãng mạn mà khôi hài, trong đó vài cái lấy cảnh mà cũng là Seattle nổi danh du lịch thắng địa, tỷ như trời cao xoay tròn nhà ăn cùng với thủy tinh nghệ thuật quán.

Này bộ phim nhựa lấy thưởng, diễn viên chính Hứa Bội từng là một lần kia tốt nhất nam chủ đứng đầu người tuyển, nhưng bởi vì đồng kỳ cạnh tranh quá kịch liệt, tăng thêm thời sự mẫn cảm nhân tố, Hứa Bội bại bởi một cái khác tại phản chiến phiến trung sức diễn lão binh tiền bối.

Nhưng bộ phim điện ảnh này chảy ra không ít ảnh tạo hình cùng ngoài lề chiếu đều có thể nói kinh điển, Hứa Bội sức diễn tuổi trẻ người lần đầu tiên tới đến thủy tinh nghệ thuật quán, đứng ở thủy tinh chế tạo hải cảnh trung, bên người tới lui tuần tra xa hoa thủy tinh ngư, thật lớn thủy tinh san hô, trong suốt trong sáng thủy tinh bọt khí... Cái này Á Châu nam hài chưa từng thấy qua hải, càng chưa thấy qua thủy tinh chế thành "Hải", hắn bị cảnh đẹp sở nhiếp, không dám phụ cận một bước, tại trong mắt của hắn, những cái đó thủy tinh ngư phảng phất là có sinh mệnh , hắn sợ chính mình đường đột sẽ quấy nhiễu đến bọn họ.

Một tính cách quái gở lại mẫn cảm nam hài hình tượng sôi nổi mà xuất.

Đen thùi phát, mặt tái nhợt, tối đen mắt đồng ở chỗ sâu trong chiếu ra ngũ quang thập sắc thủy tinh hải... Này một loạt ảnh sân khấu trở thành cho dù hiện tại nhìn đều cực đoan giàu có lực chấn nhiếp chụp ảnh tác phẩm.

Nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần phô ở trên giường ảnh chụp nhưng phi ảnh sân khấu hoặc ngoài lề chiếu.

"Thủy tinh ngư" quay phim sau khi kết thúc, Hứa Bội tại Seattle lưu lại vài ngày, chủ yếu là vi thả lỏng, bởi vì hắn đắp nặn một cái nhân vật sau liền thực khó hút ra, không nghĩ mang theo như vậy trạng thái về nước, đối nghệ nhân đến giảng, quốc nội truyền thông cùng fan chú ý là không tiểu nhân áp lực, hắn đơn giản ở lại Seattle giống một cái phổ thông du khách như vậy chơi vài ngày.

Cùng hắn đồng hành trừ bỏ hai tên trợ lý còn có một cái nhiếp ảnh sư, này đó ảnh chụp chính là lúc ấy vị kia nhiếp ảnh sư lập tức chụp hình , đây coi như là Hứa Bội tư chiếu, chụp xong liền tại địa phương tẩy đi ra ký hồi quốc nội Hứa Bội gia.

Toàn thế giới cận này một phần.

Hiện tại cư nhiên tại Thi Thiên Thần nơi này.

Thi Thiên Thần tinh tế nhìn chằm chằm những cái đó ảnh chụp, Bạch Trạm ở một bên không tiếng động suy tư, tâm tình từ từ trầm xuống.

Ảnh chụp là Hứa Hoàn đưa cho hắn , hắn mới vừa bắt được còn chưa kịp nhìn kỹ ngay tại quán bar ra như vậy sự, Thi Thiên Thần đem này đó ảnh chụp nhất trương nhất trương dựa theo bối cảnh phân loại dọn xong, lại rớt ra đầu giường tiểu ngăn kéo, xuất ra một khác đạp ảnh chụp, đó là hắn mấy ngày hôm trước tẩy hảo , chính mình và Bạch Trạm tại Seattle chơi khi chụp , cũng là chụp hình, chẳng qua nhiếp ảnh sư là hắn bản thân.

Hắn như nhặt được chí bảo đem yêu cầu ảnh chụp rút ra, sau đó nhất nhất phóng tới Hứa Bội ảnh chụp bên cạnh.

Hảo , dùng cơm ảnh chụp, tại trời cao nhà ăn ảnh chụp, tại thủy tinh nghệ thuật quán ảnh chụp, bên trái là Hứa Bội, bên phải là Bạch Trạm, ăn hán bảo khi Hứa Bội, ăn hán bảo khi Bạch Trạm, đều tuyển toan dưa chuột mà phi rau xà lách, thống nhất không yêu thêm tương liêu; điểm cơm Hứa Bội, điểm cơm Bạch Trạm, đều thích từ cuối cùng một tờ đi phía trước phiên, trước đem món tráng miệng định ra đến lại nói mặt khác... Khi đó Thi Thiên Thần liền hoài nghi Bạch Trạm đã từng lại tới — tương tự cảnh tượng hạ, hai bên một đôi so, Bạch Trạm cùng Hứa Bội thần thái biểu tình cực kỳ tương tự!

Dùng cơm thói quen động tác, lấy xan cụ tư thế, mệt mỏi khi phóng không, những điều này là không có khả năng ngụy trang , cho dù diễn xuất thần như Hứa Bội, cũng không có khả năng mỗi phút mỗi giây đều tại mượn cớ che đậy.

Hắn thật là Hứa Bội? !

Ầm vang một tiếng, Thi Thiên Thần mộng , hắn không có bất luận cái gì biểu tình, trong đầu trống rỗng, tựa như bị trọng vật tạp đánh khi trước hai giây là cảm giác không đến đau , hắn hiện tại liền chỗ ở cái này trạng thái.

Bạch Trạm yên lặng nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn từ ngưng thần suy tư đến bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, lại đến bây giờ mờ mịt một mảnh, ngay tại hắn cho rằng Thi Thiên Thần có thể như vậy hóa đá đến dài đằng đẵng khi, tên kia đột nhiên phát ra "Ngao" một tiếng gầm rú.

"Ngươi thật là Hứa Bội! ?" Giống như hiện tại mới chú ý tới Bạch Trạm ở bên cạnh hắn, xoay người lại, hắn nhìn đến Bạch Trạm lại hào một cổ họng.

"Cư nhiên là thật ! ? Ta trời ạ —! !"

Bạch Trạm nhu nhu lỗ tai của mình, lười biếng nói: "Là nha, là , không là sớm nói cho ngươi biết — "

"Nhưng là —" Thi Thiên Thần như là lần đầu tiên thấy hắn dường như từ trên xuống dưới cẩn thận đánh giá hắn, đồng thời không tự giác nghiêm đứng vững, cũng nghiêm cẩn về phía sau lui ly một bước nhỏ, giống như sợ chính mình thở ra trọc khí sẽ làm bẩn thần tượng đại thần: "Cư nhiên là thật , làm sao có thể — "

Bạch Trạm không nghĩ tới phản ứng của hắn sẽ như vậy kịch liệt, bất đắc dĩ hướng đi phòng ngủ một chỗ khác, tại trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, hắn tự nhận chính mình và bình thường không có khác nhau, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần lại giống thay đổi một người dường như, nhắm mắt theo đuôi, rón ra rón rén đi theo hắn, hắn ngồi xuống, tên kia liền vẫn duy trì thẳng tắp đứng tư đứng ở một thước ở ngoài, lại giống nhớ tới cái gì dường như mãnh liệt bụm miệng: "Ta cư nhiên... Ta cư nhiên tại cùng Hứa Bội nói thương yêu... Ta còn hôn qua hắn..." Càng nói thanh âm càng nhỏ, không biết lại nghĩ tới điều gì, ngón tay ở ngoài đã bị tiết lộ ra khả nghi đỏ ửng.

"Trời ạ! Hứa Bội mang ta chạy đoàn phim, Hứa Bội giúp ta tiếp diễn, Hứa Bội dạy ta diễn kịch —" hắn từng chuyện sổ , trên mặt đỏ ửng từ từ lan tràn khai, một chút che kín cổ cùng lỗ tai.

Bạch Trạm bây giờ nhìn không nổi nữa, "Ba" một nhịp bên cạnh tiểu mấy, đánh gãy hắn: "Nói, ta quần áo trong vì cái gì sẽ tại ngươi này! ?"

Thi Thiên Thần bị cả kinh chấn động, "Quần áo trong? Quần áo trong, a quần áo trong!" Như vậy tưởng tượng, chính mình muốn kiểm điểm sự tình quả thực nhiều lắm, "Ta cư nhiên còn khi dễ quá ngươi... Ta đối với ngươi rống quá, còn sai khiến ngươi làm này làm kia... Ta trời ạ! !"

Người này, loại này thời điểm như thế nào có chút đáng yêu đâu?

Muốn hay không tiếp tục hù dọa hắn?

Vẫn là trấn an một chút?

Bạch Trạm đột nhiên phát hiện mình cư nhiên bị kích phát ra một chút ngược đãi dục.

Hắn chịu đựng cười, nhu thanh đạo: "Những cái đó đều đi qua, ta đều không nhớ rõ , ngươi lại đây."

Thi Thiên Thần cúi đầu đi phía trước cọ một bước nhỏ.

Bạch Trạm nói: "Tiếp qua đến một chút."

Lại cọ một bước nhỏ, hắn hiện tại ngượng ngùng giống như cái tân hôn tiểu tức phụ, vẫn là mới vừa bái đường nhưng không thượng quá giường cái loại này.

Bạch Trạm kham kham nắm chặt tay hắn: "Hết thảy đều không có thay đổi, ta không trách quá ngươi..." Dừng một chút, vừa muốn lại nói điểm động tình nói, lại nghe đối phương lại "Ngao" một tiếng quái gọi.

"Cái thứ nhất phát hiện cư nhiên là Lưu Tiểu Loan! ! Ta mỗi ngày cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ cư nhiên đều không phát hiện! ! Ta thật là một heo sọ não! !" Hắn nhìn Bạch Trạm, trong mắt tràn ngập không thể tin tự trách cùng oán giận.

Bạch Trạm buông ra tay hắn, chi trụ chính mình huyệt thái dương, hắn quyết định chờ hài tử ngốc này một sóng điên cuồng triệt để kết thúc lại mở miệng.

Nhưng là hắn đánh giá thấp mị lực của mình, Thi Thiên Thần điên cuồng không chỉ không có kết thúc, còn diễn biến ra tân bệnh trạng.

Vừa nhắc tới Lưu Tiểu Loan, hắn liền vội vàng đem bức màn kéo nghiêm, lại kiểm tra rồi gian phòng các hẻo lánh, xác định không có khả nghi cameras cùng nghe lén thiết bị sau lại liên hệ tiểu khu bảo an, yêu cầu tăng mạnh cảnh giới, người xa lạ viên giống nhau không đến đi vào.

Hắn sợ Lưu Tiểu Loan sẽ tìm khoa học gia đem hắn Bạch Trạm kéo đi làm nghiên cứu.

Bạch Trạm cảm thấy lại kinh ngạc vừa buồn cười, nhưng vẫn nại hạ tính tình trấn an hắn, Lưu Tiểu Loan sẽ không làm như vậy , hắn danh cùng lợi đều đã có, vì sao phải làm cái loại này tổn nhân bất lợi kỷ sự đâu?

"Vậy hắn vì cái gì muốn vạch trần ngươi?"

"Có lẽ liền, chứng thật một chút chính mình sức quan sát thực sắc bén?"

Thi tổng giây biến oán phu: "Hắn có phải hay không còn thích ngươi? Muốn cùng ngươi trọng ôn chuyện tình?"

Xong rồi, thống xong tổ ong vò vẽ lại đánh nghiêng bình dấm chua .

Không chờ Bạch Trạm quyết định hảo là tiếp tục trấn an vẫn là trực tiếp bạo lực quát bảo ngưng lại, Thi Thiên Thần lại thập phần phân liệt nghĩ đến: "Ngươi khát không khát? Uống cà phê vẫn là nước trái cây? Lãnh vẫn là nóng? A! ! Ngươi còn không có ăn điểm tâm đâu! Muốn ăn trung thức vẫn là kiểu dáng Âu Tây? Tính mỗi dạng đều đến điểm đi!" Sau đó liền gió cuốn mây tan chạy đi ra ngoài thu xếp bữa sáng nghiệp lớn đi.

Này nhưng hảo, sớm biết rằng không bằng giấu hắn cả đời đâu.

Này tính xảy ra chuyện gì , từ khi biết hắn là Hứa Bội sau, Thi Thiên Thần như là chuyển Lý nhi, tay nhỏ bé cũng không dám sờ soạng, eo nhỏ cũng không dám kéo đi, liên lời nói dí dỏm đều tự động tiêu âm ...

Cơm nước xong, hai người ở phòng khách ngồi xuống, thấy không có người bên ngoài, Bạch Trạm triều Thi Thiên Thần vẫy tay: "Ngươi lại đây, tọa này." Hắn vỗ vỗ chính mình bên cạnh chỗ trống.

"Hảo."

Thi Thiên Thần: Ngồi nghiêm chỉnh. jpg

Bạch Trạm thở dài, nâng lên một cái cánh tay ôm lấy cổ của hắn phóng chính mình phương hướng vùng, cảm giác đến đối phương lập tức cả người cứng ngắc.

"Làm sao vậy? Không thích a? Diệp Công thích rồng a?"

"Không có hay không, không dám không dám!"

"Vậy ngươi sợ cái rắm a? !" Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn bộ dạng này liền hỏa đại, tuy rằng việc này đặt ở ai trên người cũng không tốt lập tức tiếp thu, nhưng là làm đương sự chính mình cũng không cảm thấy như thế nào, hắn này già mồm cãi láo cái gì kính? Thích người yêu đồng thời cũng là chính mình thần tượng, đây không phải là trà sữa thêm khả nhạc (*coca) song bội khoái hoạt sao? !

Chính mình muốn là lại không chủ động điểm, chẳng lẽ tính toán cả đời tương kính như "Băng" sao?

"Bình thường điểm!" Bạch Trạm vừa nói vừa đạn Thi Thiên Thần một cái não qua băng, khí lực có chút đại, lại giòn lại vang, lập tức hạ xuống một cái hồng ấn, "Đau không? ?"

"Không có đau hay không, ta cảm thấy thực hạnh phúc!" Thi Thiên Thần như mộc xuân phong.

"..." Người yêu ngốc không muốn được không?

Bạch Trạm quyết đoán khơi mào hắn cằm, hôn đi xuống.

Thi Thiên Thần ngây dại, cả người cũng không tốt , này vốn là hắn chờ đợi đã lâu , tuyệt đối một chỗ không gian, không có công tác không có truyền thông không có ngốc bức ha hả bóng đèn, chỉ có hắn người yêu Bạch Trạm, nhưng hiện tại đã biến thành đại thần Hứa Bội... Giống như chỗ nào đều không có biến, lại giống như cái gì cũng thay đổi.

Bị hôn hơn mười giây mới bắt đầu thở dốc, Bạch Trạm liếm hôn môi của hắn, thấp giọng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy? Không nguyện ý?"

"... Ngươi đột nhiên từ tiểu bạch thỏ biến thành đại hôi lang ta có chút không có thói quen."

"Sẽ thói quen."

"Ngô..."

Bạch Trạm cũng không tưởng biến đại hôi lang, nhưng là đã bị vạch trần thân phận, nhưng hắn là Hứa Bội, nhân vật của hắn định vị không cho phép hắn lại làm bộ ngây thơ , nếu như chính mình không chủ động một ít, cái này tên ngốc tiểu tử chỉ sợ là hảo không.

Dĩ vãng đều là Thi Thiên Thần chủ động trêu chọc, lần này nhân vật trao đổi, Bạch Trạm đem Thi Thiên Thần đặt ở trên ghế sa lông, tuổi trẻ luyến người đã hoàn toàn mộng rụng, hắn thành kính song chưởng mở ra nằm thẳng tại trên ghế sa lông, tại Bạch Trạm một lần so một lần xâm nhập tác hôn hạ, tay hắn nâng lên lại buông xuống, hắn vừa tưởng gắt gao đem đối phương ôm chặt, nhưng lại không biết nên dùng cái gì tư thế, nguyên mà đối đãi tiểu bạch thỏ khi tao lãng tự nhiên kỹ xảo đều không cánh mà bay .

May mắn thân thể hắn vẫn là trung thực , mỗ một chỗ độ cứng lấy lòng hứa ảnh đế, cũng liền tạm thời bỏ qua cho hắn không phối hợp.

Hai người thân thể tại trên ghế sa lông dán khẩn, lẫn nhau đều thử thăm dò đụng vào đối phương, rốt cục, Thi Thiên Thần phúc chí tâm linh, song chưởng căng thẳng, đem Bạch Trạm hung hăng ôm lấy, sau đó đảo khách thành chủ.

"Ta... Ta rất cao hứng , ta cao hứng đến có điểm ngốc... Ngươi có phải hay không cũng hiểu được ta thực xuẩn?" Thi Thiên Thần tại Bạch Trạm bên tai nói.

"Là , ta cảm thấy ngươi hảo xuẩn."

"..."

"Nhưng là ta thực thích."

Chương 61: nhân sự đã phi

Buổi chiều tam điểm một khắc, Thi Thiên Thần tự mình lái xe, chở Bạch Trạm, chạy tại thông hướng ra phía ngoài hoàn quốc lộ thượng.

Chỉ dùng nửa ngày công phu, buổi sáng phô thiên cái địa tin tức gió hướng đã sửa, Bạch Trạm di động cuối cùng tạm thời yên tĩnh, này nửa ngày một đêm chuyện đã xảy ra thật sự quá nhiều, từ bị Lưu Tiểu Loan nhận ra thân phận, đến Thi Thiên Thần hình tượng nguy cơ khẩn cấp công quan, đến chính mình chủ động rớt mã giáp, lại đến an hống tuổi trẻ người yêu, Bạch Trạm mệt muốn chết rồi, mắt nhìn tiền phương vừa quen thuộc lại xa lạ bằng phẳng đại lộ, hắn tạm thời khép lại ánh mắt.

Thi Thiên Thần cũng không biết đây là muốn đi đâu, hắn chỉ dựa theo Bạch Trạm cấp xuất địa phương chỉ đi phía trước khai, cuối mùa thu dương quang nùng trù mà không chói mắt, đem phía trước con đường phô thượng một tầng sáng ngời vàng óng ánh, giống một cái lòe lòe sáng lên trù mang, dương quang từ cửa sổ xe chiếu vào đến, vẩy vào bên cạnh người trên người, Bạch Trạm tóc, lông mi, thái dương thật nhỏ nhung mao đều bị tráo thượng một tầng dung dung kim sắc, da tay của hắn dưới ánh mặt trời thoạt nhìn bạch đến không chân thực, tựa như hắn ly kỳ trải qua nhất dạng.

Thi Thiên Thần một mặt lái xe một mặt không ngừng nhìn trộm nhìn hắn, hắn đến bây giờ vẫn không thể hoàn toàn tiêu hóa sự thật này.

Nguyên lai trong một đêm biến đến cổ quái tiểu người đại diện, cư nhiên là chính mình sùng bái đã lâu thần tượng đại thần phụ thân!

Chính mình cư nhiên bị chẳng hay biết gì đã lâu!

Sau lại Bạch Trạm nói cho hắn chỉnh chuyện này trải qua, hoặc là có thể xưng là hắn sở biết đến trải qua, về tử vong, về trọng sinh, Bạch Trạm nói lúc ấy nghe được chói tai phanh lại thanh cùng tiếng đánh sau hắn nên cái gì cũng không biết , tựa như lập tức ngủ tử tới, chờ lại tỉnh lại hắn liền biến thành Bạch Trạm, nghe được phòng bệnh trong TV không ngừng truyền phát tin chính mình ngoài ý muốn bỏ mình tin tức.

Về phần chân chính Bạch Trạm đi nơi nào, hắn thì tại sao có thể chết mà sống lại, mấy vấn đề này, ai cũng cấp không xuất đáp án, hắn hoạt sinh sinh tồn tại với nơi này, liền đủ để khiến bọn họ nhiều năm chủ nghĩa duy vật thế giới quan triệt để oanh tháp.

"Cho nên ta chỉ có thể kiệt tận khả năng giúp hắn hoàn thành hắn chưa lại tâm nguyện." Bạch Trạm nói.

Thi Thiên Thần thở dài, hắn nguyên bản liền đối cái kia tiểu người đại diện hiểu biết rất ít, hiện tại cùng cái này Bạch Trạm ở chung xuống dưới, nguyên bản Bạch Trạm càng là tại hắn làm nổi bật hạ mơ hồ thành một mảnh thản nhiên bóng dáng.

"Ngươi làm rất tốt." Thi Thiên Thần nói, hắn nghĩ đến Bạch Trạm tại Bạch gia phụ tử trước mặt bộ dáng, hắn tận khả năng tưởng làm cho bọn họ cho rằng Bạch Trạm còn tại, cho nên hắn dốc hết khả năng tại bọn họ trước mặt duy trì nguyên dạng, có thể tại Bạch Đình trước mặt đều dấu diếm nửa điểm dấu vết, nhưng thấy hắn là hạ công phu .

"A!" Nghĩ vậy, Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên nghĩ tới một người khác, "Kia Hứa Hoàn đâu? Ngươi không có ý định nói cho hắn biết chân tướng sao?"

Nghe được tên này, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác đến Bạch Trạm sợ run một chút, sau đó cả người khí tràng đều không giống .

"Rồi nói sau." Trầm mặc qua đi, Bạch Trạm nói, "Hiện tại xem ra, tựa hồ không có tất yếu."

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, có chút không rõ.

Bạch Trạm ngón tay tại chân trắc nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn, thanh âm có chút tối nghĩa: "Những cái đó ảnh chụp, hắn tặng cho ngươi ảnh chụp, là ta tư nhân di vật, cũng là toàn thế giới cận này một phần đồ vật." Hắn nâng lên mắt, trong mắt ngưng một tia thống khổ: "Nếu ngươi thật sự hoài niệm một người, là đem hắn đồ vật hảo hảo trân quý, vẫn là cầm làm lấy lòng?"

"A..."

Thi Thiên Thần cũng minh bạch .

Tại loạn thế cẩm tú đoàn phim khi mới đầu Bạch Trạm là cho Hứa Hoàn mở tiểu táo , nhưng là rất nhanh hắn liền phát hiện hắn hoàn toàn không là diễn kịch liêu tử, liền tự chủ trương đi tìm đạo diễn thỉnh cầu đổi đi cái này diễn viên, tại lúc ấy xem ra, cái này người đại diện thật sự quản được nhiều lắm, hơn nữa có chút thiếu tâm nhãn, Hứa Hoàn là của hắn nghệ nhân, hắn tưởng diễn kịch, khiến cho hắn diễn hảo , dù sao có đại công tư làm dựa núi, liền tính diễn đến không hảo, cũng là đoàn phim cùng công ty chi gian đi can thiệp, quan hắn chuyện gì? Thật sự không được, liền vẫn luôn dùng tiểu kĩ xảo lừa dối quá quan bái! Nhất định phải đương cái này chim đầu đàn, thế cho nên mặt sau nháo xuất những cái đó phong ba, còn bị Hứa Hoàn ghi hận nhất bút.

Hiện tại biết hắn là Hứa Bội , liền có thể hiểu được hắn cái loại này chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép tâm tính .

Ta có thể dùng thủ đoạn nhỏ trợ giúp ngươi nhất thời vô ưu, nhưng là mặt sau lộ tóm lại muốn ngươi chính mình đi, cho tiền không bằng cho nghề, cùng với có một ngày ngươi phát hiện mình đang diễn trò trên con đường này kẻ vô tích sự, như vậy không bằng nhanh chóng tuyệt cái này suy nghĩ, đi tìm kiếm càng thích hợp con đường của ngươi tuyến.

Đây mới là làm làm một cái huynh trưởng chân chính yêu cùng ôm ấp tình cảm.

Nhưng là Hứa Hoàn khả năng vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không đã hiểu.

Nguyên bản tưởng rằng Hứa Hoàn phi thường hoài niệm vong huynh, lúc nào cũng liền nhắc tới Hứa Bội, hiện tại kết hợp hắn lén lút đem Hứa Bội tư vật đưa tặng cho chính mình chuyện này, tám phần là mượn Hứa Bội tên tuổi đi chính mình chi phương tiện.

"Ai!" Một tiếng thở dài sau, Thi Thiên Thần cũng không biết nên như thế nào đánh giá.

... ... ...

20' sau, hướng dẫn gợi ý sắp tại 56 hào chỗ lối ra quẹo phải, Bạch Trạm cũng mở mắt.

Thi Thiên Thần nhịn không được hỏi: "Chúng ta đây là đi đâu a?"

"Nhà của ta."

"! !" Hứa Bội gia? ! Thi Thiên Thần một cái giật mình, tay lái đều đỡ bất ổn , sắp kiến thức đến thần tượng tư trạch rung động làm hắn cả người tràn ngập lực lượng.

"Ngươi đột nhiên gia tốc làm như thế nào?" Bạch Trạm híp mắt hỏi, "Không là nhanh đến nói ra sao?"

"A, a!" Tốc độ xe lại đột nhiên chậm lại.

Bạch Trạm không lời gì để nói lắc đầu, may mắn không sáng sớm nói cho hắn biết, không phải đoạn này lộ bất định muốn khai thành bộ dáng thế nào.

Vòng trong tứ đại mê chi đứng đầu bảng, Hứa Bội chỗ ở.

Bởi vì hàng năm bên ngoài bôn ba, không có chỗ ở cố định, chưa bao giờ truyền thông chụp đến quá Hứa Bội chân chính địa chỉ, có người nói hắn tung hoành ảnh đàn nhiều năm, sớm liền mua hơn mười đống phòng ở, bằng tâm tình mà định đêm nay trụ đâu đống; cũng có người nói hắn bởi vì hàng năm lao tới tại đoàn phim chi gian, căn bản không cần phòng ở, cho nên thuê hạ tân tái tư cơ khách sạn tầng cao nhất, hồi B Thành khi ngay tại kia đặt chân; điều kỳ quái nhất một loại thuyết pháp là, Hứa Bội bản nhân mị lực cực đại, tình nhân đông đảo, hắn ngẫu nhiên hồi B Thành trong thời gian sẽ ngụ ở tình nhân gia, ước hội nghỉ ngơi hai không lầm, còn có thể thuận tiện thể nghiệm sinh hoạt.

Hiện tại, tú cảnh uyển 32 hào, Hứa Bội chân chính địa chỉ, giới giải trí tứ đại mê chi đứng đầu bảng sắp tại Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt rớt ra màn che.

"Như thế nào giống như có điểm gì là lạ..." Từ nói ra đi ra, Thi Thiên Thần lẩm bẩm nói, tuy rằng hắn chưa từng tới bên này, nhưng loại này rời xa thành nội ngoại hoàn bình thường là khu biệt thự, không nên náo nhiệt như thế mới đối.

Bạch Trạm cũng hiểu được kỳ quái, tuy rằng hắn không thường trở về, nhưng cũng ở đây trụ mười năm có thừa, chưa từng đâu thứ gặp qua nhiều như vậy xe, chẳng lẽ mới mở này một tòa Disney?

Hai người hồ nghi liếc nhau, nếu như nói không là bởi vì mới mở nhạc viên các loại cảnh quan, kia khu vực này duy nhất đáng giá mọi người xa thật xa từ trong thành chạy tới ... Cũng chỉ có nhất dạng.

Đáp án rất nhanh công bố, tiền phương đường cong chỗ có giao thông hiệp quản viên giơ bảng hướng dẫn chỉ huy phương hướng, bài tử thượng rõ ràng viết: Tú cảnh uyển 32 hào Hứa Bội chỗ ở cũ, mặt sau một cái đại mũi tên.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì? !" Thi Thiên Thần còn cho là mình nhìn lầm rồi, đi theo dòng xe cộ chậm rãi di động đến phụ cận, cửa sổ xe mở ra, nghe đi ra bên ngoài ồn ào người thanh.

"Bên này! Bên này! Cũng chỉ mở ra một ngày, hữu ý mua giả thỉnh chuẩn bị tốt liên quan tư chất chứng minh!" Hiệp quản viên giơ bài tử lớn tiếng thét to nói: "Bên trong đồ vật không chuẩn loạn bính a! Có cameras! Đến bên kia lấy hào, xếp hàng! !"

Xe một chiếc đi theo một chiếc chậm rãi sử đi qua, trong cửa sổ xe lộ ra người mặt biểu tình đều là hưng phấn mà kích động .

Đây là Hứa Bội phòng ở, không là cái gì võng hồng tiệm cơm!

Thi Thiên Thần ngoan đập một cái tay lái.

"Tại sao có thể như vậy! ?" Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm.

Người sau so với hắn càng thêm ngạc nhiên.

Tại di động thong thả trong dòng xe cộ, bọn họ dần dần biết được Hứa Bội nơi ở sắp cũng bị bán đấu giá , ngày hôm qua cùng hôm nay là hướng công chúng mở ra ngày, này đó chạy tới biển người trung vừa có Hứa Bội khi còn sống fan cũng có thị nơi này làm mục tiêu phú hào hoặc đầu tư thương.

Có người là mang theo chiêm ngưỡng cùng hoài niệm tâm tình đến xem Hứa Bội khi còn sống nơi ở, có người là xuất phát từ tò mò cùng xem náo nhiệt tâm tính nhìn xem đại minh tinh ở qua phòng ở cái dạng gì, càng nhiều người là mang theo chí tại nhất định phải mục đích đến xem kỹ này đống phòng ở hay không đáng giá bọn họ ra tay.

Không quản như thế nào, Hứa Bội phòng ở rốt cục hướng công chúng mở ra .

Thi Thiên Thần đem xe cửa sổ khép lại: "Là ai? ! Cư nhiên muốn bán phòng ở của ngươi? ? Như thế nào một chút tiếng gió đều không nghe đến — "

Bạch Trạm biểu tình xuất hồ ý liêu bình tĩnh, nhưng là sắc mặt tái nhợt đến đáng sợ, "Khả năng bị ngươi giải trí tin tức tròng lên đi."

Thi Thiên Thần rút ra hữu cầm chặt tay Bạch Trạm tay, cảm giác đối phương ngón tay lạnh lẽo, tâm của hắn cũng đi theo trầm rốt cuộc, "Bạch Trạm, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Bạch Trạm khóe miệng thượng chọn, lộ ra một cái thanh thiển cười khổ.

Hắn nhớ tới Lưu Tiểu Loan tối hôm qua nói qua nói, hắn thúc thúc đã từng đi tìm hắn muốn quá tổn thất phí...

Hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là không tin, xuất phát từ cảm ơn tâm tình, hắn dấn thân vào diễn nghệ giới sau hàng năm trả thù lao hơn phân nửa đều quăng vào thúc thúc ăn uống công ty.

Hắn không nên thiếu tiền, nhưng làm ra loại sự tình này.

Chính mình vô cha mẹ, vô phối ngẫu, càng vô con cái, ngoài ý muốn phát sinh khi cũng không có lập được di chúc, cho nên bởi vì từng làm qua thu dưỡng thủ tục, hắn thúc thúc từ chính quốc là hắn duy nhất pháp định người thừa kế, hắn lưu xuống tài sản không thể nói cỡ nào phong phú, nhưng là tuyệt đối khả quan, chính là hiện tại, lại muốn bán đấu giá phòng của hắn tử.

Tựa như hắn vừa rồi hỏi qua Thi Thiên Thần nội dung, nếu ngươi chân tâm hoài niệm một người, là đem di vật của hắn hảo hảo cất chứa, vẫn là dùng để mưu đồ cái khác đâu?

Vẫn luôn đem thúc thúc thẩm thẩm cho rằng tái sinh phụ mẫu, vẫn luôn bất kể hồi báo tặng cho cùng trả giá, bao quát biết Hứa Hoàn muốn dấn thân vào giới giải trí khi hắn nghĩ đến chuyện thứ nhất cũng là hắn thích không thích hợp? Có ăn hay không đến khổ? Mà không phải thật là phiền phức.

Cho dù phát hiện hắn cũng không thích hợp diễn kịch, hắn cũng tại cố gắng giúp hắn trù tính cái khác đường ra.

Nhưng hắn vẫn có thể tùy tay đem chính mình đã từng tư vật lấy đến chuyển tặng.

Không quản truyền thông như thế nào nhuộm đẫm, hắn Hứa Bội nhất sinh cần cù mà điệu thấp, tú cảnh uyển 32 hào là hắn duy nhất nơi ở, là , hắn đã chết, phòng ở không cũng là không , không bằng thừa dịp hắn thanh danh còn tại đúng lúc biến hiện, đạo lý hắn đều hiểu, nhưng là tâm tình thượng hắn chỉ cảm thấy hàn tâm.

Lúc này mới đi qua bao lâu, nếu hắn có hồn, đêm khuya mộng hồi, liên cái quy y chỗ cũng bị mất đâu.

Ngắn ngủn một khắc, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng lại đau lại lạnh, vừa rồi trên đường đi cẩm tú dương quang hiện tại cũng bị một tầng mỏng vân che đậy, phơi nắng đến ấm áp dễ chịu thân thể chỉ cảm thấy lãnh đến thấu xương, hắn bắt tay nắm chặt, móng tay khảm tiến thịt trong, nhưng cũng cảm giác không đến có bao nhiêu sao đau đớn.

"Bạch Trạm, Bạch Trạm?" Thi Thiên Thần chú ý tới hắn khác thường, lưu một bàn tay nắm tay lái, một tay khác cởi bỏ đai an toàn, ấn bờ vai của hắn mạnh mẽ xoa nắn: "Ngươi đừng như vậy, không có việc gì , chúng ta trước đi xem, ngươi nghe thấy ta nói chuyện sao?" Hắn giống dỗ trẻ con tử như vậy, tại bờ vai của hắn cùng cánh tay thượng vuốt ve, tựa hồ là muốn mượn loại này động tác làm hắn cảm thấy ấm áp.

Bạch Trạm tay vẫn nắm thật chặt quyền, "Ta chỉ là muốn quay về nhìn xem, không nghĩ tới... Cư nhiên trở về không được."

"Như thế nào sẽ không thể quay về đâu? Có ta đây, có ta ở đây." Thi Thiên Thần bắt lấy tay hắn, đem ngón tay của hắn từng đám cây bài khai, dùng sức nắm ở lòng bàn tay trong không cho hắn tại khép lại, "Có ta ở đây, không có việc gì , chúng ta trước đi xem."

Bạch Trạm như là không nghe đến dường như, tiếp đứt quãng nói xong: "Ta còn nghĩ, ta còn nhớ rõ đóng cửa mật mã... Người là muốn nhiều lòng tham, ta vẫn luôn đem bọn họ đương thành chân chính cha mẹ... Kỳ thật ta sớm nên nghĩ đến ..."

Chương 62: cuồng nhiệt phấn

Làm công chúng nhân vật, Thi Thiên Thần xe mới vừa dừng lại liền hấp dẫn phóng viên chú ý, Thi tổng siêu xe tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong ngoài đều thập phần hảo nhận.

"Là Thi Thiên Thần! !"

Sáng nay đầu đề tin tức nhiệt độ còn chưa biến mất, đề tài nhân vật chính cư nhiên lại xuất hiện tại nơi này, nguyên bản chính là đến tùy tiện vỗ vỗ các phóng viên nhặt được đại qua, lập tức tinh thần phấn chấn xúm lại lại đây.

"Hắn như thế nào đến này ? Là muốn nhìn phòng?"

"Thi Thiên Thần hữu ý mua Hứa Bội chỗ ở cũ — mau, viết thượng!"

"Thi tổng, xin hỏi ngài là đầu tư vẫn là tư dùng? ?"

Sự phát đột nhiên, vốn tưởng rằng đây là hai người một lần lãng mạn xuất hành, bọn họ vừa không mang trợ lý cũng không mang bảo tiêu, liên mũ khăn quàng cổ đại áo choàng đều không mang, chỉ có một bộ kính râm, nhìn xe ngoại càng tụ càng nhiều phóng viên, cùng với bọn họ giơ lên micro cùng màn ảnh, Thi Thiên Thần quyết định thật nhanh đem duy nhất một bộ kính râm đặt tại Bạch Trạm trên mặt — hắn người yêu hiện tại trạng thái làm hắn lo lắng, vốn hẳn là an an tĩnh tĩnh ngốc một hồi, hắn lại ôn nhu lời nói nhỏ nhẹ hống an ủi, chính là hiện thực trạng huống không cho phép.

Nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ, lại nhìn xem Bạch Trạm, Thi Thiên Thần ôn nhu hỏi: "Ngươi có thể chứ?"

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu, may mắn có kính râm, hắn chân thực cảm xúc không tất bại lộ tại trước công chúng dưới.

"Hảo, ngươi cái gì đều không cần quản." Thi Thiên Thần lấy lại bình tĩnh, mở ra cửa xe.

Không nhìn nháy mắt nảy lên tới phóng viên, hắn thẳng đi vào ghế phụ vị trí giúp Bạch Trạm đem cửa xe mở ra, người sau hiện tại cũng là đề tài nhân vật chính chi nhất, nhưng hắn là bị Thi tổng ôm vào trong ngực nam nhân, Bạch Trạm vừa xuống xe, đèn flash lập tức nối thành một mảnh, Thi Thiên Thần không vui, tưởng lãm trụ Bạch Trạm bả vai giúp hắn chắn ngăn cản, nhưng bị người sau tránh qua, tránh né, hắn không tiếng động triều Thi Thiên Thần lắc đầu, hắn không nghĩ lại bị chế tạo xuất càng nhiều đề tài, tại loại này thời điểm trầm mặc liền tốt nhất.

Thi Thiên Thần thở dài, tay hư hư hoàn tại Bạch Trạm phía sau, để tùy thời ngăn cản ủng đi lên phóng viên.

"Bạch tiên sinh! ! Xin hỏi ngài vì sao phải mang kính râm? Là say rượu chưa tỉnh sao?" Có người sắc bén bắt giữ đến này một nhân tố.

"Thi tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngài xem đến Lưu Tiểu Loan đạo diễn tuyên bố thông cáo sao? Thỉnh hỏi các ngươi quan hệ cá nhân như thế nào?"

"Thi tổng, ngài cùng Hứa Hoàn là đồng môn sư huynh đệ, như vậy mua Hứa Bội khi còn sống bất động sản hay không có chiết khấu a?"

Thi Thiên Thần bình tĩnh mặt, không trả lời bất cứ vấn đề gì.

Tất cả của hắn phó tâm thần đều hệ ở bên cạnh người trên người, nguyên lai còn bất giác, hiện tại nghe những người đó tả một câu Hứa Bội, hữu một câu Hứa Hoàn, đột ngột lại chói tai.

Ấn hắn xưa nay tính tình, khả năng đã sớm không kiên nhẫn rống đi trở về — lão tử muốn mua đâu đống phòng ở liền mua đâu đống, quan ngươi cái rắm!

Nhưng là hiện tại, hắn yêu cầu suy xét càng nhiều , hắn không thể lại mạnh mẽ đi xuống, hắn phải bảo vệ người bên cạnh, hắn không thể cho hắn thêm phiền, chính mình làm đến càng nhiều càng hảo, hắn người yêu có thể thiếu thao một chút tâm.

Một mảnh ồn ào trung, Thi Thiên Thần bám vào Bạch Trạm bên tai, "Còn muốn đi vào nhìn sao?"

Bạch Trạm há miệng, muốn nói lại thôi.

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ, hỏi: "Là ngại sảo sao?"

Bạch Trạm mím môi gật gật đầu.

Thi Thiên Thần đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía, chỉ thấy tại ốc để đại môn chỗ lập vài cái phục sức thống nhất nhân viên công tác, nghĩ đến chính là phụ trách lần này phòng ốc bán nhân viên công tác , hắn hướng bọn họ búng tay một cái, những người kia lập tức đi vào phụ cận.

Thi Thiên Thần hướng bọn họ thấp giọng thì thầm vài câu, đầu lĩnh người nọ lập tức hiểu ý, xuất ra máy bộ đàm triệu hoán đến một bảo toàn nhân viên.

Nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện bảo toàn nhân viên đem truyền thông phóng viên cách ly đến mười thước ở ngoài khoảng cách, phỏng vấn là không diễn , các phóng viên chỉ có thể giơ máy chụp hình không ngừng chụp.

Không là tất cả mọi người có thể bị cho phép tiến vào phòng ốc bên trong, yêu cầu trước đệ trình thân phận tư chất nghiệm chứng, Thi Thiên Thần tự nhiên không có chuẩn bị, nhưng mặt của hắn chính là của hắn danh thiếp, hắn từ trong túi rút ra một đạp tiền mặt đưa cho vừa rồi nhân viên công tác: "Ta không hy vọng người bên trong quá nhiều, đau đầu, ngươi xem rồi làm."

Không xuất một khắc, đương Thi Thiên Thần cùng Bạch Trạm đi vào đại môn nội khi, bên trong liền thập phần thanh tĩnh , những cái đó tới trước một bước quần chúng nhóm đã trước một bước không thấy bóng dáng .

Nhưng vẫn là có một cái giám đốc người nhất định đi theo bọn họ tả hữu, hắn một là phụ trách giải thích giới thiệu, hai là cam đoan quần chúng không tùy ý đụng vào phòng trong hết thảy phương tiện.

Thật buồn cười, đây chính là Bạch Trạm nhà mình ai!

Hiện tại lại muốn tại vô số cameras cùng một người phòng ốc quản lý giám thị hạ đi vào.

"Bên này chính là phòng ngủ , gian phòng bố cục vẫn là rất tốt , một gian chủ ngọa, hai gian thứ nằm, nhưng là nguyên chủ nhân khả năng không thường chiêu đãi bằng hữu, cho nên trong đó một gian thứ nằm bị đổi thành ảnh âm thất, một khác gian là cất chứa thất."

"Cất chứa thất? Cất chứa đồ vật đâu?" Thi Thiên Thần từ ngoài cửa liếc liếc mắt một cái, chỉ cảm thấy bên trong trống rỗng.

"Khụ, người đều không tại, đồ cất giữ tự nhiên cũng bị những người khác bảo quản ."

"Hừ." Thi Thiên Thần hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Vị này giám đốc người đối giới giải trí hiểu biết không nhiều lắm, hắn đối Thi Thiên Thần hiểu biết cũng cận dừng lại tại thương nghiệp mặt thượng, hắn biết người này phải là hiện nay mới thôi sở xuất hiện nhất rộng rãi người mua, hắn tự nhiên cực lực xu nịnh, kẻ có tiền tính tình vừa đại lại quái, hắn thấy được nhiều, cho nên cho dù Thi Thiên Thần thái độ kiêu ngạo mà lạnh lùng hắn cũng hiểu được bình thường, chính là Thi tổng bên cạnh người thanh niên này thoạt nhìn càng quái, tuy rằng khí thế không cường, người lại trắng nõn lại gầy yếu, nhưng tựa hồ đến đây so Thi tổng còn đại, bởi vì tại toàn bộ nhìn phòng trong quá trình Thi tổng đều nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng cẩn thận, còn thường thường cùng thanh niên kia thì thầm vài câu, sau đó liền nghiêm túc nghiền ngẫm đối phương thần sắc.

Chính là thanh niên kia toàn bộ hành trình một bộ mộng du vẻ mặt, cũng không biết rốt cuộc đối phòng này có hứng thú hay không, người bình thường quan tâm nhất cửa sổ, xuống nước, đồ làm bếp thiết bị hắn không có nhìn kỹ, nhưng đi khắp mỗi một cái phòng.

"Nơi này nguyên vốn phải là cái tiểu thiên thính, khả năng có bồn hoa hoặc là hoa cái gì..." Đi vào một cái nửa vòng tròn hình tiểu thính, giám đốc người không quá xác định giới thiệu nói.

"Là đàn dương cầm." Bạch Trạm đột nhiên ra tiếng.

"A?"

"Nguyên bản có tòa đàn dương cầm."

"A, ha hả, phải không..."

Bạch Trạm ở trong này dừng lại một hồi, lại hướng ban công đi đến.

Thi Thiên Thần chau mày, vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Mặc dù tại ngoại nhân xem ra hắn đối Bạch Trạm che chở đầy đủ đến có chút quá đầu, nhưng Thi Thiên Thần bản nhân lại giác đến hoàn toàn không đủ.

Hắn người yêu chính là mới vừa phát hiện mình bị chí thân lừa gạt phản bội , hơn nữa một lừa chính là cả đời a!

Tại hắn phòng ốc của mình trong, lại bị dặn dò không thể lộn xộn loạn bính, còn có cái ruồi bọ nhất dạng phòng ốc người đại lý đi theo sát có tư thế giới thiệu... Nhiều buồn cười!

Cho dù hắn lần đầu tiên tới cũng có thể nhìn ra, nơi này hẳn là đã không phục hồi như cũ mạo , chỉnh đống phòng ở đều có vẻ thập phần tịch liêu, không có nhân khí, không muốn nói thiên thính đàn dương cầm , liền nhìn trên bàn trà, biên trên bàn, rượu quỹ trong đều không trống rỗng, tựa hồ có thể lấy đi đồ vật cũng đã cầm đi.

Nhìn Bạch Trạm đứng ở nơi đó cô linh linh bộ dáng, Thi Thiên Thần đau lòng đến không được, hận không thể lập tức kéo vào trong ngực toàn bộ hành trình công chúa ôm hắn.

Nhưng là hiện tại hắn lại cái gì cũng không làm được!

Bị bái đi bức màn thật lớn rơi ngoài cửa sổ, các loại pháo đồng dường như màn ảnh đều tại đối với nơi này!

Tay hắn rủ tại thân thể hai bên không ngừng xiết chặt lại buông ra.

"Không việc gì, đều sẽ trở về ." Hắn từ sau phương đè lại Bạch Trạm bả vai, thấp thanh đạo.

Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc hồi liếc nhìn hắn.

Thi Thiên Thần nhếch lên khóe miệng: "Chúng ta là tới nhìn phòng , không phải sao?" Sau đó quay đầu hỏi giám đốc người: "Bán đấu giá là ngày nào đó?"

Giám đốc người lập tức nói: "Tháng mười ba mươi ngày."

"Bán gia phương thức liên lạc cho ta một chút."

"Ách này..."

Thi Thiên Thần táp chậc lưỡi: "Tính , ta cũng không tưởng cùng hắn đối thoại, cũng đừng bán đấu giá , ngươi trực tiếp đem ý của ta chuyển đạt cấp bán gia, làm hắn trực tiếp ra giá."

"Này... Này không hợp quy tắc đi?"

"Quy tắc?" Thi Thiên Thần cười : "Quy tắc không phải là người trả giá cao đến sao? Dù sao không quản này căn nhà này cuối cùng bán đấu giá đến bao nhiêu tiền, ta sẽ tại thành giao giới trụ cột càng thêm 10%."

Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra chí tại nhất định phải mỉm cười: "Ta là Hứa Bội thâm niên mê điện ảnh, ngươi không biết sao?"

Giám đốc người bị kinh đến cà lăm, hắn không thể không gặp qua cuồng nhiệt fan, nhưng là lớn như vậy tuổi còn như vậy cuồng nhiệt nhưng không thấy nhiều.

"Kia, kia, ta đây hiện tại liên hệ Hứa tiên sinh!"

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu, "Đem kết quả nói cho ta biết tại hằng đạt vật nghiệp bí thư, bí thư điện thoại ngươi chính mình tra." Nói xong, lại thay đổi một bộ ôn nhu gương mặt, đối Bạch Trạm nói: "Còn muốn nhìn sao? Vẫn là chờ mua lại lại nhìn?"

Giám đốc người đã đi ngoài cửa điên cuồng tra số điện thoại .

Bạch Trạm khẽ nhíu mày: "Ngươi muốn mua lại? Hắn nhất định sẽ công phu sư tử ngoạm , không đáng."

"Ngươi đồ vật đã làm cho, đây là phòng ở của ngươi a, là phải hảo hảo trân quý ."

"Nhưng là địa chỉ đã bại lộ ."

"Phong ba tổng sẽ đi qua ." Thi Thiên Thần ngữ khí kiên định.

Bạch Trạm cúi đầu: "Ta còn là thay ngươi cảm thấy không đáng giá."

"Yên tâm, hoa đi ra ngoài tiền, ta sẽ làm hắn gấp trăm lần nhổ ra." Thi Thiên Thần trong mắt ánh sáng nhạt lóe ra.

... ... ...

Không xuất ba ngày, tú cảnh uyển 32 hào nghiệp chủ liền biến thành Thi Thiên Thần.

Thi Thiên Thần vung tiền như rác mua xuống Hứa Bội chỗ ở cũ sự tình truyền khắp internet cao thấp.

Đại gia mắt thấy hắn lần nữa mua gia sức gia sản cùng với đầy đủ mọi thứ nhu yếu phẩm hàng ngày, hấp tấp trang điểm đi vào, không cho bất luận kẻ nào tới gần, vây xem, chụp ảnh.

Định kỳ còn có chính quy gia chính công ty đến làm vệ sinh giữ gìn.

Nhưng là cũng không có người vào ở.

Đây là trân mà trọng chi đem phòng ở thu giấu đi ý tứ? Tựa như cất chứa nhất kiện đồ sứ, một chuỗi vòng cổ như vậy? Định kỳ hút bụi, đặt ở Bát Bảo thụ trong? Đây chính là một đống phòng ở u! Cái này cất chứa phí tổn không khỏi rất cao, thương nhân tiêu tiền mục đích không đều là vì tương lai đạt được sao? Phòng ở nạp lại điểm hảo , đánh đã tạo thành tùy thời có thể vào ở bộ dáng cũng không có thể liền như vậy không a, chẳng sợ thuê, hoặc là mở ra cấp công chúng đi thăm đâu?

Nhưng Thi Thiên Thần còn thật làm kia phòng ở liền như vậy không , cẩn thận, nghiêm túc để bảo toàn.

Đối với mình là Hứa Bội fan này một chuyện thực hắn chưa từng có che dấu quá, hắn hiện tại làm chính là một cái hữu tình lại có tiền cuồng nhiệt fan làm, danh tác đem thần tượng chỗ ở cũ mua xuống, chỉ vì không cho những người khác đạp hư.

Chương 63: nhân vật phản diện

Loạn thế cẩm tú rốt cục phát sóng, không xuất dự kiến , Thi Thiên Thần sức diễn tiểu thiếu gia Vinh Thiên Tú là để cho người kinh hỉ nhân vật, hắn đem cái nhân vật kia đặc điểm nắm đến phi thường chuẩn, tuấn mỹ mà không thất thiên chân, ngoan liệt khi lộ ra một tia giảo hoạt, tuy rằng hiện nay mới thôi hắn vẫn là nhân vật phản diện, nhưng làm người hận không đứng dậy.

Kịch tập bá xuất một vòng, thu tỉ lệ xem lủi tới thủ vị, # Vinh Thiên Tú hôm nay làm yêu sao # trở thành nhất thời nóng nhất đề tài, mà trước bởi vì tự bộc lộ thân phận khiến cho không ít chú ý Hứa Hoàn lại biểu hiện đến thường thường không có gì lạ, suất diễn thiếu, hơn nữa diễn xuất cũng không nổi bật, duy nhất đáng giá khen đại khái chính là kia thanh tú khả nhân hoá trang , bởi vậy tuy rằng thảo luận độ không cao, nhưng không nhận người chán ghét, tăng thêm Hứa Bội fan trân trọng, đại gia nhất trí nhận vì lần này Hứa Hoàn điện ảnh và truyền hình thủ tú không thể làm lần đầu đã thành công khả năng cùng khí hậu không phục có quan, thân thể không thoải mái cực đại trình độ ảnh hưởng tới hắn phát huy!

Thi Thiên Thần lần này là triệt để đỏ, thông qua này bộ kịch hắn rốt cục trích rớt "Không làm việc đàng hoàng nhị thế tổ" cùng "Nhân vật toàn dựa vào mua mua mua" hai đỉnh đại mạo, các loại tiết mục mời nối gót tới, Thi Thiên Thần cái gì cũng không muốn tham gia, nhưng là suy xét đến phối hợp công ty an bài cũng là duy trì Bạch Trạm công tác, liền lựa chọn tính tham dự đi một tí.

Bạch Trạm sau lại không lại nhắc đến phòng ở sự, cho dù toàn thế giới cũng biết Thi Thiên Thần cử chỉ hào phóng, nhưng Bạch Trạm lại hỏi cũng không hỏi, tựa như ngày đó phát sinh sự chỉ là một cái tiểu nhạc đệm dường như.

Mặt ngoài nhìn qua tựa hồ đối hắn không có gì ảnh hưởng, hắn vẫn là cái kia lý trí mà lãnh tĩnh người đại diện, lại đối mặt Hứa Hoàn khi cũng không có tận lực vắng vẻ hoặc mặt đen, nên vi hắn an bài công tác cũng vẫn như cũ cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, nhưng là Thi Thiên Thần cảm giác được đến, kỳ thật trong khung có vài thứ đã không giống .

"Mệt không? Muốn hay không đi nghỉ ngơi gian tọa một hồi?" Chúc mừng loạn thế cẩm tú thu tỉ lệ xem phá 8 khánh công bữa tiệc, Thi Thiên Thần bớt thời giờ đi vào Bạch Trạm bên cạnh.

"Ta có như vậy yếu ớt sao?" Bạch Trạm cùng hắn chạm cốc, nhưng môi ở lại ly khẩu cũng không có thật sự đụng tới rượu.

"Ngươi lấy cái này." Thi Thiên Thần dùng chính mình cái chén đổi đi Bạch Trạm trên tay hương tân, chanh tô múc nước thoạt nhìn cùng bạch rượu nho không kém là bao nhiêu, đầy đủ lấy giả đánh tráo, trường hợp này Bạch Trạm cùng hắn mỏi mệt, yêu cầu cùng khắp nơi tân khách chu toàn, nhưng là của hắn về điểm này tửu lượng thật sự làm người lo lắng, Thi Thiên Thần nhưng không bỏ được hắn lại uống rượu.

"Bận bịu xong này trận rõ ràng phóng cái giả đi." Thi Thiên Thần nghiêm túc đề nghị.

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu, vẫn là câu nói kia: "Ta không như vậy yếu ớt."

Thi Thiên Thần xem hắn, lại đem ánh mắt đặt ở xa xử, nữ tinh chu tử đồng xuyên siêu thấp ngực tiểu lễ phục San San tới, tảng lớn lỏa lồ bộ ngực cùng cao xẻ tà chỗ lộ ra chân dài hấp dẫn đại bộ phận tầm mắt của người.

Thi Thiên Thần thừa dịp cơ hội này trộm ở sau lưng nắm chặt Bạch Trạm tay: "Không là xem nhẹ ý tứ của ngươi, ta chỉ là cảm thấy lao dật kết hợp tương đối tốt." Không chờ đối phương phản bác, hắn lại nói: "Ta biết ngươi là làm bằng sắt , nhưng đó là trước kia, trước kia ngươi là diễn viên, ứng phó bất đồng nhân vật, đại đoạn lời kịch, thần hôn điên đảo nhịp... Đối với ngươi mà nói đều là chút lòng thành, nhưng là hiện tại bất đồng, như vậy nhân tình lui tới trường hợp so đơn thuần diễn kịch càng thêm vất vả."

Hứa Bội ghét nhất thương nghiệp hoạt động, mà ngay cả chính quy TV tiết mục cũng chỉ lựa chọn tính tham gia thăm hỏi tính chất , giống trường hợp này hắn càng là có thể tránh liền tị, hiện tại lại bởi vì muốn dẫn nghệ nhân mà không thể không mãn tràng chu toàn.

Đời trước Hứa Bội nhất sinh đều tại hối hả, tựa như một cái xoay tròn con quay, ngay từ đầu là dùng roi trừu chuyển, nhưng mà một khi xoay tròn đứng lên, cho dù chấp tiên người không ra tay, hắn cũng sẽ dựa theo quán tính tiếp tục xoay tròn vô pháp dừng lại.

Cả đời này hắn không nợ ai cái gì, cũng không cần đền còn cái gì, lại còn tại thói quen chuyển.

Bạch Trạm phản nắm chặt Thi Thiên Thần tay, lại nhéo nhéo, "Uy."

"Ân?" Thi Thiên Thần nhìn về phía hắn.

Bạch Trạm ngưỡng mặt, cười như không cười: "Kia đến cho ta đánh cái khí."

Thi Thiên Thần hơi ngẩn ra: "Cái gì?"

Bạch Trạm mắt nhìn bốn phía, sau đó bay nhanh tại Thi Thiên Thần trên môi ấn cái hôn, mềm mại môi mang theo một chút ngọt lành khí tức, vừa chạm liền phân.

"Ngô, hiện tại hảo , không mệt."

"!"

Thi Thiên Thần che lại khẩu, cả người ngây dại, mới vừa rồi còn chậm rãi mà nói dụng tâm làm thiện giải nhân ý thành thục người yêu hắn, hiện tại lại đốt như vậy từ lỗ tai hồng đến cổ căn.

Mà người khởi xướng đã bưng kia ly chanh tô múc nước tượng mô tượng dạng đi cùng một cái đại già giám chế đánh khởi tiếp đón .

Nhìn hắn khóa lại thiển sắc tây trang trong kính gầy eo, Thi Thiên Thần tưởng hung hăng đem hắn nắm vào trong ngực, đây là hắn Đại Bảo bối, ai cũng không cho mơ ước.

"Sư huynh."

Một cái thanh âm quen thuộc từ phía sau truyền đến.

Thi Thiên Thần nhanh chóng điều chỉnh thần sắc xoay người sang chỗ khác.

Hứa Hoàn nắm bắt một chi cốc có chân dài đứng ở phía sau hắn, hắn xuyên học viện phong thiển sắc tây trang, cổ gian còn đánh cái màu đỏ thẫm lĩnh kết, thoạt nhìn giống mới vừa lưu học trở về nhà giàu tiểu thiếu gia, hào hoa phong nhã lại thanh tú khả nhân.

"Sư huynh, mặt của ngươi sao lại như vậy hồng? Ngươi uống rượu gì?" Hứa Hoàn xem hắn lại xem hắn cái chén, "Không là hương tân sao?"

"Khụ, vừa rồi ăn vụng một khối cheesecake, thiếu chút nữa bị tiểu bạch phát hiện, nghẹn đến ." Thi Thiên Thần làm bộ khụ hai cái, sau đó thần sắc tự nhiên nhấp khẩu ly trong rượu.

"Ha ha, Bạch ca còn tại nghiêm khắc theo dõi ngươi ẩm thực a?" Hứa Hoàn không nghi ngờ có hắn, tùy ý tựa vào quầy bar bên cạnh, nói tiếp: "Ngươi cùng Bạch ca tình cảm thật hảo."

"Hảo cái rắm, cùng bà quản gia nhất dạng." Thi Thiên Thần phiền táo vuốt vuốt tóc.

"Bạch ca gần nhất đều không thế nào quản ta đâu, tổng cảm giác rất tốt với ta giống thực lãnh đạm."

Thi Thiên Thần rũ mắt da nhìn chằm chằm trong tay chén rượu: "Hắn người nọ không liền như vậy sao."

"Không a, hắn đối với ngươi tương đối để bụng." Hứa Hoàn một mặt nói một mặt dò xét ánh mắt của hắn, "Dù sao ta là bị San San tỷ ngạnh đưa cho hắn đi."

Thi Thiên Thần cười cười, cùng hắn bính hạ ly.

"Đối , đưa cho ngươi ảnh chụp nhận được sao?" Hứa Hoàn lấy lòng dường như nhìn hắn.

"Nhận được!" Thi Thiên Thần nhãn tình sáng lên: "Đáp ứng cấp cho ngươi hoàn lễ , tưởng hảo muốn cái gì sao?"

"Ngô..." Hứa Hoàn nghĩ nghĩ, một lát sau, không quá hảo ý tứ mở miệng nói: "Kỳ thật ta cũng không có gì tưởng muốn , chính là ta lão ba công ty gần nhất đã xảy ra một ít vấn đề..."

"Là tài chính phương diện vấn đề?" Thi Thiên Thần thuận miệng hỏi.

"Ân, nói là tài chính quay vòng mất linh."

"A, kia đúng là vấn đề nhỏ." Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu.

"Đối với các ngươi đến nói là vấn đề nhỏ, nhưng với hắn mà nói cần phải mệnh , bằng không cũng sẽ không bán đấu giá kia căn nhà này, ân, đương nhiên rồi, chủ yếu là lưu trữ kia phòng ở tổng sẽ xúc cảnh sinh tình..."

Thi Thiên Thần nhịn không được xiết chặt chén rượu.

"Cần ta cho hắn một cái tháng thiếu nghị sao?" Hắn chuyển hướng Hứa Hoàn.

Hứa Hoàn trong mắt sáng ngời: "Có thể chứ?"

"Nhìn tại Hứa Bội trên mặt mũi, nhà ngươi sự ta nhất định phải giúp ."

"Kia quá thật cảm tạ sư huynh nha!"

Hai người đem rượu trong chén uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Bạch Trạm chú ý tới bên này giao lưu, chờ Hứa Hoàn sau khi rời đi, hắn đi bộ đến Thi Thiên Thần bên cạnh.

"Các ngươi đang nói chuyện cái gì?"

"Tiểu tiểu thiếu niên buồn rầu bái." Thi Thiên Thần cười hì hì đáp.

Bạch Trạm theo dõi hắn nhìn một hồi, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Chuyện quá khứ đều đi qua, đừng lại phức tạp."

Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ta minh bạch , ta sẽ không làm ngươi không thích sự."

"Ân."

Yến hội đã đến kết thúc, không sai biệt lắm có thể lối ra , hai người một trước một sau tại mê ly ánh sáng xuống dưới đến thông hướng bãi đỗ xe sau môn.

Lái xe đã đang chờ đợi, Thi Thiên Thần vi Bạch Trạm đem cửa xe mở ra, chính mình từ bên kia chui vào đồng thời, đè xuống điều khiển cái nút, thâm sắc cái chắn chậm rãi dâng lên, triệt để đem điều khiển tịch ngăn cách khai, toàn bộ rộng mở chỗ ngồi phía sau hình thành một cái khéo léo tư mật không gian, không chờ Bạch Trạm kịp phản ứng, Thi Thiên Thần liền đánh tiếp, đem người đặt ở chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng dùng sức hôn môi đứng lên.

Từ khi biết Bạch Trạm thân phận chân thật sau, hắn vẫn luôn theo khuôn phép cũ, mấy ngày nay, hắn cùng Bạch Trạm triệt để đổi, Bạch Trạm thành liên tiếp trêu chọc kia một cái, nguyên bản phụ trách đốt lửa hắn lại biến đến bị động vô cùng.

Lại như vậy sợ đầu sợ đuôi đi xuống, hắn bản thân đều phải khinh thường chính mình , hiện tại này cỗ hỏa rốt cục nhịn không nổi, có lẽ là bởi vì Bạch Trạm hôm nay cái kia chủ động mà nhẹ nhàng hôn, có lẽ là bởi vì Hứa Hoàn xuất hiện, dù sao hắn bị kích thích đến — hắn đáng yêu người yêu, hắn Bạch Trạm, hắn Hứa Bội, bị nhà này lòng muông dạ thú hỗn đản lừa cả đời, cho tới bây giờ, người cũng bị mất, còn muốn tiếp tục tiêu phí hắn kia một chút mỏng danh.

Hắn càng phải hảo hảo thương hắn, sủng hắn, không cho người khác khi dễ hắn, cũng muốn những cái đó khi dễ quá người của hắn trả giá đại giới! Hắn mới không tin lấy ơn báo oán kia một bộ, Bạch Trạm nguyên lai đánh giá không có sai, hắn chính là cuồng vọng bá đạo rất không nói lý, hắn chính là muốn đương nhân vật phản diện.

...

...

Qua một hồi lâu mới cảm thấy thân thể bị di động, Thi Thiên Thần đem hắn nâng dậy đến, vi hắn mặc xong quần áo, hắn này mới cảm giác được lãnh ý, tại không có hệ thống sưởi hơi ga ra, đại sưởng cửa sổ xe, trần truồng dây dưa, cư nhiên ai cũng không cảm thấy lãnh, thậm chí còn xảy ra một thân mồ hôi nóng, cái gọi là sắc lệnh trí hôn, đại để như thế đi.

Thi Thiên Thần một mặt cho hắn hệ nút thắt một mặt không kìm lòng nổi một ngụm nhỏ một ngụm nhỏ hôn hắn, như vậy cẩn thận nhu tình, cùng vừa rồi hoàn toàn khác biệt nhi.

"Ta... Ta không ngừng ngươi này." Quần áo xuyên xong, Bạch Trạm mới mở miệng nói chuyện, chính là thanh âm có chút khàn khàn.

Thi Thiên Thần một đốn: "Vì cái gì?"

"Ta..." Vẫn chưa trả lời mặt trước đỏ.

Thi Thiên Thần lập tức hiểu ý, vội hỏi: "Ta cam đoan đêm nay không đụng chạm ngươi, ngươi biệt đi trở về được không? Đã trễ thế này, dễ dàng cảm mạo..." Nói xong còn lôi kéo cánh tay hắn dùng sức lay động, một bộ khúc ý cẩn thận tình trạng.

Bạch Trạm không được tự nhiên liếc hắn một cái, trong lòng nói thầm, vừa rồi như thế nào không thấy ngươi hảo nói tốt thương lượng đâu?

Chương 64: Bạch Sư quân đoàn

Sự thật chứng minh, tình nguyện tín heo mẹ sẽ lên cây cũng không có thể tín nam nhân kia trương phá miệng, nhất là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trung nam nhân.

Bạch Trạm cảm giác đêm nay cơ hồ đều không như thế nào ngủ, mới vừa nằm xuống đã bị ôm lấy tay khẩu cùng sử dụng thân thân sờ sờ , một sóng mới vừa kết thúc chỉ chốc lát lại dính đi lên, Thi Thiên Thần kia đồ vật này tựa hồ lúc nào cũng đều ở vào phấn khởi trạng thái trong, cái gì thời điểm đụng tới đều là ngạnh , người kia tinh lực như thế nào như vậy tràn đầy, một chút cũng không biết thông cảm trưởng bối...

Hảo đi, chính mình cái này gây thất vọng thân thể cũng không hảo đến đâu đi, may mắn hiện tại tuổi trẻ, nếu không thật nhịn không được như vậy gây sức ép, một túc liền như vậy hồ thiên hồ địa vô tri vô giác lại đây, Bạch Trạm lần đầu tiên trong đời lại giường, chuông báo vang lên tam biến mới khởi, tưởng cho tới hôm nay cả ngày hành trình, hắn lần đầu tiên sinh ra không nghĩ khởi công suy nghĩ.

Đó cũng không phải hai người bọn họ lần đầu tiên cùng tháp mà miên, nhưng cảm giác lại cùng dĩ vãng bất đồng, rời giường sau Thi Thiên Thần giây biến dính người đại nãi cẩu, còn buồn ngủ hầu hạ Bạch Trạm rửa mặt thay quần áo, đem kem đánh răng cho hắn tễ hảo , nước ấm cũng tự mình điều tiết khống chế, khăn mặt đều là mới mở phong một đôi tình lữ khoản, làm Bạch Trạm trước tuyển, nhất khoa trương chính là, tiểu tiện đều phải giúp hắn đỡ , cái này quá đáng, cuối cùng đại nãi cẩu bị oanh xuất phòng tắm, thập phần ủy khuất nằm úp sấp ở ngoài cửa, ngao nha ngao nha biện giải: "Còn không phải bởi vì vừa đi ra ngoài liền muốn sắm vai nghệ nhân cùng người đại diện sao! Liên sờ tay đều không có phương tiện — ngươi khiến cho ta nhiều dính một hồi a — a a — "

"Hừ..." Bạch Trạm hàm kem đánh răng bọt biển vô lực phun tào, nếu nói thương yêu đại giới chính là cả đêm không cho người đi ngủ, kia thỉnh ngươi vẫn là biến trở về túng Thiên Thần đi! Hiện tại lão tử thắt lưng còn toan đâu!

Điểm tâm là ở trong xe giải quyết , vẫn là kia lượng lớn đến khoa trương tư mật tính rất mạnh bảo mẫu xe, ngồi trên xe Bạch Trạm liền không thể không suy nghĩ đến tối hôm qua nơi này từng phát sinh quá sự, bên tai ẩn ẩn nóng lên, giương mắt chỉ thấy Thi Thiên Thần chính sáng quắc nhìn chính mình, hắn lão mặt đỏ lên, ngoài mạnh trong yếu hô: "Xem ta làm gì?"

"Nhìn ngươi ăn với cơm đi..." Thi Thiên Thần lập tức cúi đầu, nâng lên một cái cái nút, một khối bối bản buông xuống biến thành lâm thời tiểu bàn ăn, xe chạy vững vàng, nội loại Càn Khôn vô số, dưới bàn cơm phương là xe tái giữ ấm rương, bên trong bị sáng nay sớm một chút, hai phân nhiệt cháo, một cái đĩa đốt mạch, một cái đĩa chưng cao, còn có một số không biết tên ăn sáng, huân tố các hai loại.

Trong xe lập tức hương khí bốn phía, nóng hầm hập cháo một người một chén, Bạch Trạm nếm một hơi, hương vị thật không sai, cháo không là bên ngoài mua , tám phần là hắn gia ốc đồng đại tẩu sáng sớm ngao , hắn dùng thìa yểu một yểu, bên trong mười phần hảo liêu, gạo tẻ, củ từ, cẩu kỷ, thịt dê...

"Đây là cái gì?" Bạch Trạm mò khởi một khối hình dạng khả nghi thịt loại.

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn thoáng qua, nói: "Dương thận!"

Bạch Trạm lập tức đoạt được đối phương bát: "Ngươi không cần lại bổ ! Ngươi ăn cái này đi." Nói xong gắp một cái đốt mạch đổi cấp đối phương.

Thi Thiên Thần nào dám có hai lời, ấp úng ấp úng làm nhai khởi đốt mạch, nhân tiện nhìn Bạch Trạm ăn với cơm.

Cơm nước xong, xe cũng chạy đến điểm đến, một cái vệ video đạo làm phim tổng bộ, Thi Thiên Thần đem ở trong này tham gia một đoạn gameshow mở màn tú, chính là huyễn khốc lượng cái tướng, sau đó thu một đoạn thăm hỏi, nội dung cũng là cùng loạn thế cẩm tú liên quan.

Vừa xuống xe, kính râm mang khởi, Thi Thiên Thần lại biến trở về phong cách Thi tổng.

Xe ngoại đã tụ tập đại lượng fan cùng phóng viên, nhìn chằm chằm cửa xe vừa mở ra liền bùm bùm chụp ảnh, fan nhóm nhiệt liệt hoan hô, tiếng thét, lóe sáng biểu ngữ cùng đăng bài bị cao giơ lên cao khởi, trận trượng đại vô cùng, Bạch Trạm tại hắn sau đó xuống xe, chân còn không có trên mặt đất lạc ổn, vài cái fan liền đánh về phía hắn, triều trong lòng ngực của hắn tắc một đống đồ vật, Bạch Trạm có chút mộng, nhưng rất nhanh liền hiểu được, đồ vật trên thực tế là đưa cho Thi Thiên Thần , chánh chủ bên người có bảo tiêu rình quanh, fan nhóm chỉ có thể lui mà cầu tiếp theo đem lễ vật giao cho Bạch Trạm , bằng xúc cảm cùng đóng gói phán đoán, đơn giản là chút mao nhung món đồ chơi, kẹo điểm tâm nhỏ các loại đồ vật.

Bạch Trạm ôn ngôn đối với các nàng nói cảm ơn, vội vàng chạy chậm theo sau.

Đem lễ vật chuyển giao cấp trợ lý bảo quản sau đó, hắn triều phòng hóa trang đi đến, Thi Thiên Thần đã tại làm tạo hình , hắn lặng lẽ đi vào.

Tự hắn sau khi xuất hiện, Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt cũng liền có lục điểm, thường thường liền triều hắn bên kia liêu thượng liếc mắt một cái, tuy rằng không rõ ràng, Bạch Trạm lại đọc ra trong lúc ẩn hàm ôn nhu ý tứ hàm xúc, hắn không dám cùng chi đối diện, nhìn không chớp mắt hướng đi một bên, bắt đầu xem kỹ chờ chút lên đài muốn xuyên trang phục, từng chuyện cẩn thận xem xét, đem nhan sắc quá mức nhanh nhẹn, phong cách rõ ràng không hợp mấy bộ bỏ đi, sau đó lại nhìn trang sức.

Thi Thiên Thần bản nhân là không kính yêu xứng sức , nhưng lần này có thương hiệu tài trợ, bọn họ cũng liền lựa chọn tính mang khác biệt, nhưng khuynh hướng cảm xúc nhất định muốn hảo, dù sao Thi tổng thân gia tại đây bãi , không thể thượng cái tiết mục cấp bậc còn không bằng bình thường chi phí.

Tại làm việc này khi, Thi Thiên Thần ánh mắt cũng vẫn luôn như bóng với hình, Bạch Trạm cái trán xuất hơi có chút hãn, hắn theo bản năng muốn dùng cổ tay áo đi cọ, nhưng là giơ cánh tay lên mới tưởng cho tới hôm nay xuyên chính là Thi tổng quần áo, cái này áo sơmi sợ là giá cả xa xỉ, hắn chần chờ một chút, cổ tay áo thản nhiên mùi truyền vào chóp mũi, là độc thuộc loại người yêu hương vị, tâm hắn một hoành, vẫn là dùng cổ tay áo lau hãn.

Như vậy một cái nhỏ bé động tác rơi vào Thi Thiên Thần trong mắt cũng là tràn ngập suồng sã hương vị.

Hắn tại ầm ầm vang máy sấy trong thanh âm nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu hồi vị từ tối hôm qua đến vừa rồi từng bức họa, Bạch Trạm này thân quần áo là chính mình vi hắn chọn , từ trong khố đến quần áo trong đến quần dài đến tất lại đến dây lưng, từ lên tới hạ, từ trong đến ngoại, tất cả đều là Thi Thiên Thần , cấp người yêu xuyên y phục của mình, có loại chính mình cho chính mình bao lễ vật cảm giác, một tầng một tầng, sau đó lại tự tay mở ra... A, đình chỉ! Không thể lại tưởng ! Thi Thiên Thần mạnh mẽ lệnh cưỡng chế nhà mình lão đệ tốc tốc thu binh, dù sao bây giờ là công chúng trường hợp.

Có một câu nói như thế nào tới, liền nói hai người chỉ cần thượng quá giường, ở giữa khí tràng liền không giống , cách năm thước đều có thể nghe thấy tao vị.

Lời này đương nhiên là có điểm khoa trương, nhưng là thực có đạo lý.

Bạch Trạm đang làm việc trường hợp luôn luôn tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt chừng mực, không dám có nửa điểm càng củ hành vi, Thi Thiên Thần cũng là như thế, nhưng là hôm nay, hai người bọn họ vô luận làm như thế nào, không làm như thế nào, đều cùng trong lòng có quỷ dường như.

"Chúng ta Thi tổng hảo soái a!" Tiết mục thu trung, trợ lý tán thán nói.

"Ân, có sao? Hoàn hảo đi." Bạch Trạm tận lực nhìn về phía nơi khác.

Trợ lý kinh ngạc: "Bạch ca, ngươi làm sao vậy a? Thi tổng soái là rõ như ban ngày a! Ngươi xem hắn hôm nay này thân áo da LOOK, giống nhau nam tinh căn bản xuyên không xuất hương vị, thực khảo nghiệm dáng người ! Chúng ta Thi tổng dáng người thật sự là hảo a ~~~" nói xong còn tận lực làm ra sát nước miếng động tác.

Bạch Trạm vội vàng triều trên đài nhìn thoáng qua, trong lòng so cái ngón tay cái, thật sự là mẹ hắn soái, dáng người... Dáng người đương nhiên hảo , còn phải hỏi sao? Hơn nữa không mặc quần áo thời điểm...

Ngoài miệng lại bằng mặt không bằng lòng, thản nhiên nói: "Cũng tạm được đi, ngươi tập luyện cũng có thể ."

"A? Ngươi xác định?" Trợ lý cổ một Trương Tiểu Viên mặt, miệng giật mình trương thành O tự hình, "Bạch ca, ta có thể tin a?"

"Ân... Khụ, chính là nhiều rèn luyện, người người cũng có thể ..." Bởi vì nói dối, Bạch Trạm con mắt chuyển hướng bên phải.

Hoàn hảo tiết mục lại tiến vào đến kế tiếp phân đoạn , Thi Thiên Thần muốn đổi trang, trợ lý cũng không lại dây dưa lời này đề, "Bạch ca, muốn thay quần áo , ngươi còn không nhanh chóng đi qua?"

"Hắn thay quần áo ta vì cái gì muốn đi qua?"

"Di? Ngươi không đến giúp hắn lấy đồ vật, chỉnh lý quần áo sao?"

Bạch Trạm phiên cái xem thường: "Này đó ngươi cũng có thể làm, nếu không muốn ngươi này người phụ tá làm chi ? Hoa si chuyên dụng a?"

"Bạch ca ngươi nguyên lai cũng không phải là nói như vậy —" trợ lý thực ủy khuất, cổ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn chạy xa.

Bạch Trạm xoa xoa cái trán, diễn bá thính thật sự quá nhiệt .

"Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi có thể giúp ta ký cái danh sao?" Một cái đáng yêu muội tử triều hắn đi tới, trong tay còn giơ tiếp ứng quạt tròn, phiến trên mặt là Thi Thiên Thần ảnh sân khấu đặc tả.

"A?" Bạch Trạm ngây người, hắn chính là cái người đại diện a, "Ngươi xác định ngươi không tìm lầm người? Nếu muốn cho hắn kí tên có thể lại chờ một lát, sẽ có hỗ động phân đoạn." Bạch Trạm nhu thanh đạo.

Muội tử mặt có chút hồng, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt theo dõi hắn: "Ta không tìm lầm người, Thi tổng kí tên ta đã có , nhạ." Theo muội tử ngón tay vị trí, quả nhiên thấy tới đó đã có một cái rồng bay phượng múa "Thi Thiên Thần" .

Này vậy là cái gì yêu ma truy tinh tộc? Không riêng muốn bản tôn kí tên còn muốn người đại diện kí tên sao? Kia trợ lý tiểu vương muốn hay không?

Bạch Trạm buồn bực quy nạp buồn, nhưng cũng ngại ngùng cự tuyệt tiểu cô nương, vì thế tiếp nhận bút tại đối phương chỉ định vị trí, Thi Thiên Thần phía dưới một chút ký thượng Bạch Trạm hai chữ.

"Có thể lại họa cái đào tâm sao?" Muội tử ngại ngùng nhỏ giọng khẩn cầu.

"..."

Tiểu cô nương như nguyện dĩ thường đi xa, nàng đồng bạn tại cách đó không xa hưng phấn triều bên này nhìn xung quanh , thấy nàng trở về bức bách không thể đãi hỏi: "Thế nào? Thanh âm dễ nghe sao?"

"Thoạt nhìn thực bộ dáng ôn nhu a ~ "

"Có hay không họa tâm? Có hay không? ?"

Tiểu cô nương nâng quạt tròn hưng phấn được yêu thích đỏ bừng: "Gần nhìn càng đẹp mắt! Ta cảm thấy rất có mị lực, so rất nhiều minh tinh đều có mị lực ~~ hơn nữa bản nhân thật ôn nhu a ~~~ làm hắn họa tâm khi ta nhìn thấy hắn đỏ mặt ~~~ nguyên lai Thi tổng phía sau nam nhân như vậy đáng yêu! Ta chết cũng không tiếc ~~~~ "

Đương nhiên những lời này Bạch Trạm là nghe không được , nhưng là quang từ các nàng hưng phấn cùng ngượng ngùng nảy ra vẻ mặt đến xem, hắn trực giác không ổn.

Hắn không có lại chú ý tiết mục thu, mà là tĩnh hạ tâm đến xoát Weibo.

Nhất định đã xảy ra những thứ gì là ta không biết .

# Bạch Sư quân đoàn # hiện trường lộ thấu! ! Tiểu bạch hôm nay xuyên quần áo trong so dĩ vãng xa hoa tam cấp bậc, nhìn ra không là bản nhân tư phục!

# Bạch Sư quân đoàn # hưng phấn! ! Có đại thần bái nhất bái sao — chà xát tay nữ hài. jpg

# Bạch Sư quân đoàn # tiểu bạch tư phục tường giải (hình minh hoạ)

# Bạch Sư quân đoàn # hôm nay cao thanh đại đồ, JMS chú ý cổ áo hoa hồng tú tiêu! ! Này tấm bảng Thi tổng cũng có! ! Hơn nữa cảm giác quần áo trong đại một cái mã! ! Điều này nói rõ cái gì? ? Lớn tiếng nói cho ta biết — hưng phấn vịt. jpg

# Bạch Sư quân đoàn # hôm nay nhìn thấy chánh chủ , siêu ôn du! ! Ta viên mãn , làm kí tên liền kí tên, làm họa tâm liền họa tâm, Thi tổng giao cho tiểu bạch ta yên tâm! ! Nhắm mắt mỉm cười. jpg

...

Rời khỏi Weibo, Bạch Trạm cảm thấy khắp cả người phát lạnh.

Quần áo trong so bình thường đại một cái mã? So dĩ vãng xa hoa? Là Thi Thiên Thần thường xuyên bài tử? Liên này đều có thể bị phát hiện?

Này đặc biệt sao không là fan, là đặc biệt sao thám tử tư đi!

Hiện tại tiểu cô nương đều đang suy nghĩ gì a?

Bạch Sư quân đoàn? ?

Là Bạch Trạm cùng Thi Thiên Thần ý tứ? ?

Các ngươi manh đại minh tinh tiểu minh tinh là có thể , như thế nào liên nhân viên công tác đều không buông tha đâu?

Ta chỉ là một cái người đại diện mà thôi a! ! ! (đương nhiên không phải

Kỳ thật từ lần trước say rượu tin tức bắt đầu, liền có một phần nhỏ fan bắt đầu manh hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần, nhưng lúc ấy hắn chính là cười trừ, dù sao chính mình hiện tại vừa không ngăn nắp xinh đẹp, cũng không tại trước màn xoát tồn tại cảm, kia trương bị Thi Thiên Thần ôm vào trong ngực ảnh chụp phải là trăm năm khó được nhất ngộ, thời gian trôi qua, tự nhiên liền phai nhạt, nhưng ai thành tưởng, này tiểu cổ tà ác thế lực cư nhiên đã tràn đầy tới tư.

Vừa rồi hướng hắn đòi lấy kí tên cùng cẩn thận tâm nữ hài còn ở phía sau cách đó không xa, cùng mặt khác thoạt nhìn manh đát đát đồng bạn còn tại triều chính mình bên này vọng, không biết nóng lòng muốn thử còn muốn làm gì.

Nhưng hắn không dám lại quay đầu nhìn lại, sợ đối phương thức thời đổi mới đến một câu "Chánh chủ xem ta nha! Siêu viên mãn!"

Nhưng muốn là hoàn toàn bỏ mặc, đối phương có thể hay không lại cảm thấy chính mình thực lạnh lùng?

Rối rắm trung Bạch Trạm cuối cùng làm kế tiếp quyết định, hắn quyết định cùng với Thi Thiên Thần tiếp tục giữ một khoảng cách, hơn nữa có chút không tất yếu đi ra tịch trường hợp muốn tận lực tránh cho, dù sao hài tử đại , có thể một mình đảm đương một phía , hắn cũng không cần lại nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng .

Đã bị đơn phương cách ly Thi tổng chính tâm viên ý mã lục tiết mục, người chủ trì hỏi hắn: "Hiện tại loạn thế cẩm tú đã bá xuất một nửa, đại gia đều thực thích ngươi sức diễn nhân vật, có thể cho chúng ta lộ ra một chút mặt sau nội dung vở kịch đi hướng sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần không yên lòng nói: "Ân, cái này không cho kịch thấu."

Người chủ trì đối Thi Thiên Thần phong cách sớm có nghe thấy, cũng đã làm xong sẽ kinh ngạc chuẩn bị, vì thế ảm đạm cười, đề tài dời đi: "Kia, nghe nói Thi tổng màn ảnh nụ hôn đầu tiên là kính dâng cấp này bộ kịch ?"

"Xem như đi."

"Như thế nào gọi xem như đâu? Chẳng lẽ đó cũng không phải lần đầu?" Người chủ trì đào cái hố.

"Trước tập luyện quá."

"Cùng ai?"

"Cùng..." Chính vào lúc này, Thi Thiên Thần di động vang lên, hắn như đi vào cõi thần tiên trạng thái rốt cục kết thúc, "Ngại ngùng, ta nhận điện thoại."

Giống nhau thu tiết mục là không cho mang di động , nhưng Thi Thiên Thần trước tiên chào hỏi, hôm nay lúc này có sinh ý thượng tin tức, này điện thoại nhất định tiếp.

Tiết mục cũng đành phải vi hắn tạm thời gián đoạn.

Người chủ trì thiếu chút nữa liền bộ xuất đại liêu , đáng tiếc còn kém này lâm môn một cước.

Chương 65: tà giáo nhất định tử

Đi vào yên lặng chỗ, Thi Thiên Thần đè xuống tiếp nghe kiện: "Nói."

"Thi tổng, hiện tại ngư đã mắc câu, là tiếp tục phóng nhị vẫn là thu võng?"

Thi Thiên Thần không chút do dự: "Tiếp tục phóng nhị."

"Chính là, " đối phương chần chờ một chút, nhịn không được nhắc nhở nói: " 'Nhị' đã vượt qua tám điểm."

"Tiếp tục phóng."

Này con cá khẩu vị đại đến thực, ta muốn làm hắn rốt cuộc bốc lên không đứng dậy.

"Hảo , Thi tổng."

Cúp điện thoại, Thi Thiên Thần đem này điều trò chuyện ký lục cắt bỏ.

Đang muốn trở về đi, hắn lại nghĩ tới một chuyện.

Vì thế bấm một khác xuyến dãy số.

"Lần trước thác ngươi tra sự, có mặt mày sao?"

Đối phương thanh âm thô ách: "Đề cập một ít điều khoản, yêu cầu vận dụng nhân mạch quá nhiều, ngươi lại muốn giữ bí mật..."

"Đừng cùng ta xả nhiều như vậy, đại khái còn nhiều hơn lâu?"

Đối phương an tĩnh một khắc, nói: "Nửa tháng không sai biệt lắm."

Nửa tháng, thời gian vừa vặn, Thi Thiên Thần triển nhan: "Hảo, xong việc ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."

"Lăn, ai tham ngươi kia một bữa cơm!"

"Ha ha, lục tiết mục đâu, trước lăn."

"Ân, treo."

Lần này cúp điện thoại sau đó tâm tình của hắn rõ ràng hảo rất nhiều.

Ngày đó Hứa Hoàn tìm đến hắn thảo "Hoàn lễ" hắn đã sớm liệu đến, Hứa Chính Quốc gặp gỡ "Vấn đề nhỏ" đương nhiên là hắn đang làm trò quỷ, từ mua xuống Hứa Bội chỗ ở cũ sau đó hắn mà bắt đầu âm thầm khống chế đây hết thảy, bắt tại hắn danh nghĩa công ty đại đại tiểu tiểu vô số kể, muốn tìm Hứa Chính Quốc phiền toái mà không bị đối phương phát hiện thật sự rất dễ dàng , hơn nữa đối phương kỳ thật không là kinh thương liêu, nhiều năm như vậy có thể miễn cưỡng vận tác hoàn toàn là người khác nhìn tại Hứa Bội trên mặt mũi, hiện tại không có người mới không đến một năm, ngươi liền bán nhân gia phòng ở, tùy tiện đem đề tài mang vùng, tìm hắn phiền toái liền không chỉ một gia.

Hắn Thi Thiên Thần thời gian này bán Hứa gia một cái nhân tình, trải qua giá cao đem Hứa Bội nơi ở mua lại một chuyện, Hứa Chính Quốc đã đem hắn tôn sùng là tài thần công tử, hơn nữa nhận định hắn tiểu bạch kiểm một cái, không làm việc đàng hoàng, nhưng là phía sau hắn Thi gia chính là mánh khoé thông thiên, năng lượng vô hạn, tùy tiện lộ ra một tin tức liền đủ một cái xí nghiệp kiếm hơn nửa năm.

Bất luận cái gì một cái thương gia cuối cùng thượng gia đều là quốc gia, đó mới là nắm giữ sở hữu mạng người mạch phiên vân phúc vũ tay, đệ nhất thời gian đi theo đỉnh đầu thượng gia mua tiến tài năng kiếm cái đầy bồn đầy bát, này sớm đã là ngầm thừa nhận quy luật.

Nhưng là quốc gia chính sách cũng là tại biến hóa , muốn là một cái không có để ý bị bộ lao cũng không có thể trách ta a!

Ta cũng mua đâu, ta mua so ngươi còn nhiều, nhưng ta tài đại khí thô, điểm ấy tổn thất ta chịu đựng được.

Cái gì? Ngươi không chống đỡ? Kia ngại ngùng lạc —

Muốn tiền? Không không không, ta trực tiếp cho ngươi tiền kia thành cái gì? Bố thí vẫn là hối lộ?

Ta trực tiếp cấp tiền đó là vừa hại ngươi lại hại mình.

Ta đã tiết lộ ta cho rằng tin cậy tin tức a, nhưng là trên thương trường sóng gió chỗ nào làm được chuẩn? Một cái lãng đánh tới khả năng bị nâng đến chỗ cao, khả năng một cái lãng chụp chết ở trên bờ cát, khi cũng, mệnh cũng!

Tóm lại một câu, ta Thi gia không là làm từ thiện , giúp đến ngươi nhất thời, giúp không cho ngươi nhất thế.

Cái tên xấu xa này, hắn Thi Thiên Thần đương định rồi!

Hắn không có chết quá một lần, đối mặt những cái đó thương tổn hắn làm không được vân đạm phong khinh, hắn sẽ không bỏ qua Hứa Chính Quốc một nhà, cho dù liều mạng bị Bạch Trạm chán ghét, hắn cũng muốn làm một làm.

Quá không được bao lâu cái kia lòng tham không đủ đồ vật liền thất bại đến vốn gốc không còn!

Về phần Bạch Trạm bên kia, hắn đều có chuẩn bị, cùng lắm thì chính mình đạp kiên định thực hống hắn vài ngày, mặc đánh mặc mắng thôi, nhưng là nhất định muốn ở nhà, hoặc là trong xe, tuyệt đối không thể bị ngoại nhân nhìn đến, hắn cũng là sĩ diện , nghĩ đến chính mình kia lượng lại đại lại thoải mái tư mật tính lại cực cao bảo mẫu xe, Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên có chút hưng phấn đứng lên...

Tiếp tục thu tiết mục khi, Thi tổng nhất sửa lúc trước ứng phó sắc mặt, người biến đến thân thiết rất nhiều, nói cũng nhiều hơn, không chỉ người chủ trì cảm thấy kinh ngạc, liên dưới fan đều tại âm thầm suy đoán, kia mở điện thoại rốt cuộc là ai đánh tới, như thế nào có khởi tử hồi sinh chi thần hiệu?

Chỉ có mỗ một dúm tà giáo phấn trong lòng cùng gương sáng nhi dường như — Bạch Trạm luôn luôn tại chơi di động, các nàng tự nhận là đến khuy chân tướng, nhịn không được lại đem tân "Phát hiện" phát đến trên mạng...

...

Thi Thiên Thần khoái hoạt không có duy trì liên tục lâu lắm, xế chiều hôm đó liền bị một phát xuyên tâm.

"Cái gì? Thứ hai kỳ ngươi không theo giúp ta đi? ? Vì cái gì? !"

Ít ngày nữa đem khởi hành xuất phát đi thu thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì thứ hai kỳ, đã quen thuộc tiết mục kịch bản Thi tổng nguyên bản một chút cũng không lo lắng, thậm chí đối cái này tiết mục rất có hảo cảm, hắn cùng Bạch Trạm đính ước chính là tại kia, nhị tiến cung, quyền đương hai người ta buông lỏng một chút, đổi cái địa phương nói thương yêu, kia tòa cổ bảo địa phương hình hắn đều sờ thấu , nếu chạy lấy người thiếu cái kia dũng đạo là có thể... Nhưng là hiện tại Bạch Trạm lại còn nói hắn không thể cùng hắn cùng đi!

"Ta tự nhiên có nguyên nhân của ta, ngươi rống lớn tiếng như vậy làm như thế nào?" Tại lâm thời phòng nghỉ, Bạch Trạm rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại, một mình chiếm lấy nhất trương ghế bành, tọa đến tứ bình bát ổn.

"Ta — ta nào có lớn tiếng..." Thi Thiên Thần lập tức đè thấp tiếng nói, "Ta chỉ là tỏ vẻ một chút kinh ngạc cùng không giải." Thấy bốn bề vắng lặng, hắn hai bước đi vào Bạch Trạm bên cạnh người, hoàn trụ hắn, thì thầm nói: "Muốn lục hảo vài ngày đâu, ngươi không cùng ta chẳng lẽ không tưởng ta?"

Bạch Trạm đem mình di động đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi chính mình xem đi."

Thi Thiên Thần tiếp nhận đến: "Cái gì a?"

Bạch Trạm không lên tiếng nữa.

Bạch Sư liên quan đề tài hắn đã cho hắn tìm tòi đi ra , chỉ cần nhìn liền hảo.

Thi Thiên Thần tùy tiện quét hai mắt liền lộ ra hưng trí bừng bừng sức mạnh: "Ha ha ha! Này giúp tiểu nha đầu! Thật sự là tuệ nhãn a, chúng ta fan hảo thông tuệ ai ~ có tiền đồ!"

Bạch Trạm đỡ trán: Cái gì chúng ta fan, giọng điệu này cùng con của chúng ta dường như

"Ngươi không nhìn xảy ra vấn đề gì sao!"

"Đã nhìn ra." Thi Thiên Thần ngẩng đầu, thần sắc trịnh trọng: "Vì cái gì là Bạch Sư? Phải là Thi Bạch đi?"

"..."

Bạch Trạm biểu tình hết sức nghiêm túc, hắn nhìn Thi Thiên Thần một hồi, đứng lên, đối hắn nói: "Cho ngươi nửa giờ thời gian tự hỏi, suy nghĩ cẩn thận lợi hại quan hệ lại đến thấy ta."

Giọng điệu nghiêm túc, chân thật đáng tin, tựa như mấy tháng trước cấp Thi Thiên Thần bố trí xem ảnh bài tập dường như.

"Không cần a thân mến!" Thi Thiên Thần lập tức tại chỗ đẩy ngã, một tay nâng tâm một tay bắt lấy Bạch Trạm ống quần, "Ta là ly thủy ngư, nửa giờ không thấy được ngươi ta liền vô pháp hô hấp — "

Vốn là này thân quần áo số đo liền đại, bị hắn như vậy một kéo, quần nguy hiểm thật ngã xuống, Bạch Trạm chật vật nắm lưng quần, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ta chỉ là đi tìm tiểu vương đem lễ vật kiểm kê một chút, một hồi ngươi chọn lựa mấy thứ ôm chụp ảnh phát Weibo!"

"A."

Thi Thiên Thần lau mặt, tiếp tục hứng thú dạt dào xoát khởi Bạch Sư đề tài đến.

Chỉ chốc lát, Bạch Trạm cùng trợ lý tiểu vương hai người một người ôm một đống đồ vật đi đến, vào nhà còn không có đứng vững liền "Loảng xoảng kỷ" đem đồ vật hướng địa thượng một phóng.

Tiểu vương đỡ thắt lưng cảm thán: "Mệt chết ta!"

Thi Thiên Thần hoảng sợ: "Sao lại như vậy nhiều! Đều là hôm nay buổi sáng thu ?"

Bạch Trạm buông tay: "Ta cũng không biết, ta nhớ rõ lúc ấy không có nhiều như vậy."

Tiểu vương chỉ vào bên trái một đống: "Ngươi giao cho ta khi quả thật chỉ có này đó." Lại chỉa chỉa bên kia đôi đến rất cao tiểu sơn nhất dạng lễ vật: "Nhưng là sau lại kỹ nữ cho ta chính là này đó, chỉ rõ là đưa cho Thi tổng ."

Thi Thiên Thần nhíu mày: "Fan sao còn phân môn biệt phái đâu?"

Bạch Trạm cũng là có chút ngộ , trong lòng nghĩ, chẳng lẽ... Những cái đó thật sự là tặng cho ta ?

Vì thế hắn ngồi xổm người xuống mở ra này một người trong đóng gói hộp, xuất ra bên trong cắm tiểu tấm thẻ, quả nhiên thấy mặt trên viết: To tiểu bạch ca ca, khổ cực! Chúng ta duy trì ngươi! Cố lên ~~~~~~~~

Siêu trường cuộn sóng tuyến mặt sau còn có muốn mệnh cẩn thận tâm.

Thật sự là người ngồi ở trong nhà, phấn từ thiên thượng đến a!

Chính là nghĩ vậy chút là cái gì phấn, chỉ cảm thấy có chút dở khóc dở cười...

Tiểu vương cũng nhìn thấy tấm thẻ, không rõ chân tướng bắt đầu hâm mộ: "Oa! ! Cư nhiên là tiểu bạch ca ca fan ai! Đầu năm nay làm người đại diện cũng có fan tặng quà sao? Ta cũng muốn cố lên, tranh thủ sớm ngày đương người đại diện!"

Bạch Trạm bất đắc dĩ xem hắn, trong lòng cảm thấy hắn vẫn là không cần cho chính mình định như vậy không thực tế mục tiêu mới hảo.

"Cái gì? Là đưa tiểu bạch ?" Thi Thiên Thần nghe đến cái, có chút ăn vị , cũng không cố thượng thần tượng nhân thiết , vội nhảy lại đây nhanh nhẹn bắt đầu sách địa thượng đồ vật, "Vì cái gì muốn đưa ngươi lễ vật? Là người như thế nào đưa a? Nam vẫn là nữ ?"

Thập giây sau, hiện trường một mảnh lặng im.

Tiểu vương ngốc nghếch đề xuất nghi hoặc: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy không đúng lắm a... Tiểu bạch ca, là ngươi giấu quá thâm, vẫn là các nàng lầm ngươi giới tính ? Những điều này là đưa nữ hài tử ngoạn ý đi?"

Nhìn quán trên mặt đất thảm thượng một mảnh đủ mọi màu sắc, Bạch Trạm thực không lời gì để nói.

Mao nhung công tử, vĩnh sinh hoa chuỗi tràng hạt, sữa dưỡng ẩm da tay... Này đó liền tính! Nhưng là! Miêu nhĩ kẹp tóc, hương thể đường, đầu bếp nữ vây quần! Đây đều là cái quỷ gì! !

"Ha ha ha ha —" Thi Thiên Thần tuôn ra một trận cười to, "Tuệ nhãn, quả nhiên là Thi Bạch..."

"Thất bại? Cái gì thất bại?" Tiểu vương kinh tủng nhìn về phía Bạch Trạm: "Bạch ca ngươi là làm như thế nào giải phẫu thất bại sao?"

Bạch Trạm xấu hổ buồn bực vung tay lên: "Tiểu hài tử biệt loạn hỏi!"

"A!" Tiểu vương ủy khuất ngậm miệng, sát ngôn quan sắc nói: "Này tiểu hài tử hiện tại có thể trước tiên tan tầm sao?"

Bạch Trạm lần thứ hai phất phất tay.

"Hiện tại ngươi hiểu chưa? Sự tình đại điều !" Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc kéo qua ghế dựa, tại Thi Thiên Thần trước mặt ngồi xuống.

"Ân, " Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu: "Lần tới ta nói nói các nàng, tuy rằng ngươi thật đáng yêu, nhưng ngươi là nam hài tử, không thích loại này nị nị oai oai đồ vật... Tuy rằng ta cũng muốn nhìn ngươi như vậy xuyên, " ánh mắt dừng ở kia kiện chuế màu trắng đường viền hoa đầu bếp nữ vây quần thượng, nhưng rất nhanh, hắn tỉnh táo chú ý tới Bạch Trạm biểu tình, vội vàng sửa lời nói: "Không là, ý của ta là, liền không nên đưa đồ, ngươi lại không phải chúng ta loại này xuất ra bán , đưa cái gì lễ vật!"

Bạch Trạm hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Xem ra ngươi vẫn chưa hiểu, chuyện này tầm quan trọng."

"Ngươi là diễn viên, ngươi muốn chụp diễn, các nàng có thể phấn ngươi bất luận cái gì một mặt, có thể phấn sừng của ngươi sắc, cũng có thể phấn bản thân ngươi, có thể phấn ngươi CP, nhưng! Chính là không thể phấn ta cùng ngươi."

Thi Thiên Thần há miệng muốn nói gì, bị Bạch Trạm đánh gãy: "Là, ta là nhắc tới CP, nhưng cái này tiền đề là đối phương cũng là vòng luẩn quẩn trong người, các ngươi có thể biết thời biết thế hợp tác, có thể diễn trong diễn ngoại hỗ động, kết quả như thế là song thắng."

Thanh âm của hắn trong suốt, tốc độ nói vừa phải: "Nhưng là ta bất đồng, ta không là vòng luẩn quẩn trong , nếu ta cùng ngươi quan hệ tại các nàng trong mắt bị định tính, như vậy kết quả sẽ như thế nào?"

"Ngươi cùng người khác tại diễn trong nói thương yêu các nàng sẽ cảm thấy ta bị tam , ngươi cùng biệt nghệ nhân hỗ động các nàng sẽ cảm thấy ngươi thay lòng đổi dạ , ngươi bắt đầu bó tay bó chân, ta cũng bị bức tới đến trước đài, chỉ cần ngươi cùng ta cùng tiến cùng xuất, các nàng liền sẽ cảm thấy hảo manh hảo manh, này đối sự nghiệp của ngươi có cái gì giúp ích?"

"Đừng nói không có khả năng biến thành như vậy, fan yêu là mãnh liệt mà mù quáng , các nàng sẽ càng thêm tin tưởng các nàng tưởng tin tưởng ."

"Weibo ngươi cũng thấy đấy, mà ngay cả ngươi hôm nay tiết mục trên đường tiếp mở điện thoại đều bị các nàng não bổ thành đi thu ta tình yêu giọng nói , trễ ngăn chặn nói, chúng ta công tác cùng sinh hoạt đều sẽ biến đến hỏng bét."

Nói đến đây, hắn ngữ khí nhu hòa xuống dưới: "Hiện tại, ngươi minh bạch ?"

"..." Thi Thiên Thần cúi đầu, có chút ủ rũ, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng rốt cuộc là không có cãi lại, tựa hồ nhận rồi Bạch Trạm cái nhìn.

... ...

Bị hắn giáo huấn một trận sau, Thi Thiên Thần sau đó vài ngày đều bất mãn không có tinh thần, Bạch Trạm nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn lại có điểm tâm đau, nghĩ đến rất nhanh cùng với đối phương tách ra một vòng, chính mình cũng lạ luyến tiếc , vì thế tại xuất phát đi thẳng nam tiết mục tổ trước một ngày chủ động lưu Thi Thiên Thần tại nhà mình qua đêm.

Đây không thể nghi ngờ là tốt nhất thuốc trợ tim, Thi Thiên Thần đem ngày mai muốn dẫn hành lý đều đặt ở Bạch Trạm này, lo toan vô ưu, cái này muốn bắt đầu lỗ mãng.

Nhưng là Bạch Trạm cùng hắn ước hảo: "Chỉ có thể một lần, nhiều ảnh hưởng ngày mai công tác."

Thi Thiên Thần rất bất mãn: "Ta không biết là ảnh hưởng a."

"Ta cảm thấy ảnh hưởng."

"Chính là ngươi ngày mai lại không ra khỏi cửa, có thể ở gia nghỉ ngơi."

Bạch Trạm nghẹn lời, lấy mặt lạnh áp hắn: "Lại nói xạo liền cút đi."

"Hảo hảo hảo, một lần liền một lần."

Vì thế hai người đồng thời ăn việc nhà bữa tối, Thi tổng ý đồ cấp Bạch Trạm quán rượu, không có kết quả, bị giáo huấn; sau đó đồng thời xoát bát chỉnh lý phòng bếp, trong lúc Thi tổng đề xuất muốn nhìn Bạch Trạm xuyên cái kia vây quần, bị giáo huấn; Bạch Trạm đi tắm rửa, Thi tổng điên điên theo sau, còn chưa mở bắt đầu tẩy mà bắt đầu trêu chọc, lần thứ hai bị giáo huấn, Thi tổng lần này không phục, tiếp tục liêu chi, Bạch Trạm phản kháng không có kết quả, khí trời hơi nước trong, chỉ nghe Thi tổng tại này bên tai cười nhẹ: "Nói tốt một lần, vậy chúng ta đêm nay làm phiếu đại ."

Chương 66: trứng màu

"Nói tốt một lần, vậy chúng ta đêm nay làm phiếu đại ."

Tuy rằng đã thói quen hàng này hơi một tí giây biến họa phong công lực, nhưng đột nhiên từ làm nũng đại nãi cẩu cắt đến khí phách tổng tài tà mị mỉm cười, này phong cách chiều ngang vẫn là lệnh Bạch Trạm tiểu tiểu lắp bắp kinh hãi, cùng lúc đó, đối phương bàn tay to nhẹ nhàng xoa eo của hắn.

Bạch Trạm trực giác cảm thấy không ổn: "Làm phiếu đại ? Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Liền ý tứ này." Nói xong Thi Thiên Thần nâng trụ mặt của hắn, áp đi qua.

Bạch Trạm trước mắt tối sầm lại, nghi vấn đều bị ngăn ở trong miệng, Thi Thiên Thần đích thật là cái thực hảo đồ đệ, về hôn môi kỹ xảo Bạch Trạm chỉ dạy quá hắn mấy lần, nhưng ở sau đó lén lút giao lưu trong cũng đã từ Thi tổng chiếm cứ chủ đạo .

"Ta đói bụng, vẫn là ăn cơm trước đi."

Thi Thiên Thần bĩu môi, có chút ý như chưa hết, nhưng vẫn là hỏi: "Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?"

"Sườn chua ngọt."

"Lúc này, chỉ có thể điểm ngoại bán." Thi Thiên Thần lấy quá di động, liền muốn đánh khai mỗ APP.

Bạch Trạm nhíu mày: "Phụ cận kia mấy nhà đều ăn nị , muốn ăn việc nhà vị ."

Thi Thiên Thần kinh ngạc: "Ngươi còn biết làm cơm?"

Bạch Trạm liếc nhìn hắn một cái, thẳng đi hướng phòng bếp, Thi Thiên Thần cùng đi qua, vài ngày không có tới, phòng bếp đã dọn dẹp đến rất có bộ dáng, các loại táo đủ, đồ gia vị, đầy đủ mọi thứ.

Thi Thiên Thần nói: "Không phải đâu, ngươi thật muốn chính mình làm a?"

Bạch Trạm rũ mắt da: "Vẫn là nói ngươi không muốn thử xem tay nghề của ta?"

Người yêu phải làm cơm, nào dám phản đối, Thi Thiên Thần chỉ có thể thành thành thật thật đi theo hắn trợ thủ, tuy rằng hắn muốn ăn xương sườn, nhưng càng muốn ăn ma lạt vị ...

Bất quá có thể nếm đến thần tượng tự mình làm sườn chua ngọt cũng coi như không mệt, như vậy tưởng tượng, Thi tổng cũng liền bình thường trở lại.

Một giờ sau, sườn chua ngọt cùng mấy thứ việc nhà tiểu xào trình lên bàn, người yêu tại trước mặt như vậy ngồi xuống, Thi Thiên Thần cảm thấy cái này ban đêm cũng không mệt.

"Hương vị như thế nào?"

"Cũng không tệ lắm."

"Kia liền ăn nhiều một chút." Bạch Trạm hướng Thi Thiên Thần chén đĩa trong nhiều hơn mấy đũa, tại Thi Thiên Thần trước duy nhất may mắn nhấm nháp quá hắn trù nghệ người chính là Hứa Hoàn, chính là khi đó Hứa Hoàn vẫn là ấu trĩ tiểu thí hài, mỗi ngày chỉ muốn ăn gà chiên khối cùng khoai điều, căn bản không hiểu được thưởng thức, tăng thêm hắn một năm rốt cuộc đều đang bận rộn, luyện tập cơ hội càng là thiếu, kỳ thật hắn còn có chút lo lắng phát huy thất thường, nhưng nhìn Thi Thiên Thần ăn thơm như vậy, hẳn là hương vị còn khá tốt đi.

Bạch Trạm cũng bỏ thêm một khối xương sườn, "Ngạch... Giống như muối phóng nhiều." Hắn cau mày đem chỉnh bàn xương sườn bưng lên đến.

Thi Thiên Thần ngăn lại hắn: "Ngươi muốn làm chi?"

"Hồi hạ nồi, thêm giờ thủy đi đi hàm vị."

"Biệt! Chính là muốn cái này nguyên nước nguyên vị, đây chính là ngươi lần đầu tiên cho ta nấu cơm, ta muốn đều ăn luôn!"

Bạch Trạm bất đắc dĩ: "Ngươi không sao chứ? Đại buổi tối ăn nhiều như vậy, sáng mai thể trọng muốn bạo rụng ."

Thi Thiên Thần cười hắc hắc: "Cùng lắm thì buổi tối làm vận động tiêu thực đi."

... ... ... ...

...

Tại kia trương phô hai người tình lữ khoản giường sức giường lớn thượng, Thi Thiên Thần hoàn thành hắn tha thiết ước mơ này phiếu "Đại " .

Loại này khoảng cách vi số âm cảm giác thật là làm người vừa sung sướng lại hưng phấn, bọn họ rốt cục đầy đủ ý nghĩa thượng ở cùng một chỗ.

"Ngươi ngày mai thật sự không đi với ta sao?" Thi Thiên Thần ở trên giường thành hình chữ đại (大) nằm bình, vẻ mặt thỏa mãn.

Bạch Trạm cùng hắn cũng đầu nằm, mắt nhìn trần nhà: "Muốn tị hiềm."

"Chính là ta sẽ cô đơn tịch mịch cảm thấy lãnh."

Bạch Trạm xách trụ chăn một góc cho hắn đắp lên: "Kia liền nhiều xuyên điểm."

"Nha nha..." Thi Thiên Thần phiên cái thân liên chăn dẫn người đồng thời ôm lấy Bạch Trạm, "Ta nói chính là tâm hồn!"

"Không là còn có di động sao." Bạch Trạm giơ lên mặt, cảm giác chính mình lập tức liền cũng bị cẩu liếm .

Thi Thiên Thần lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo: "Chúng ta có thể video sao?"

"Video không được, có khả năng bị chụp đến."

"... Ta hiện tại hối hận tiếp cái này tiết mục ."

"Ngươi cùng bọn họ vài cái đùa không là rất vui vẻ sao?" Bạch Trạm chỉ chính là Thi Thiên Thần "Thẳng nam" WeChat đàn, đoạn này không có thu tiết mục trong thời gian, năm tên nghệ nhân sớm đã này nhạc vui hòa, tại WeChat trong bù đắp nhau, "Tham gia cái này tiết mục vòng phấn là cùng lúc, càng trọng yếu hơn là nhận thức tân bằng hữu."

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ đến cái gì: "Ngươi có bằng hữu sao? Vòng trong . Biệt nói với ta Lưu Tiểu Loan!"

"Ngại ngùng, Lưu Tiểu Loan vẫn thật là tính một cái."

"Còn lại đâu?"

"Ân..." Nói tới đây, Bạch Trạm liền không thể không tỉnh lại chính mình , khả năng bởi vì khuyết thiếu nguyên sinh gia đình duyên cớ, hắn làm người tính tình đạm mạc, cho dù bởi vì mỗ bộ diễn cùng ai quan hệ chặt chẽ, nhưng thoát ly đoàn phim sau hắn liền lập tức đem người vứt đến sau đầu, "Có lẽ, Diêm Quan Đào cũng coi như đi."

"Cái gì? !" Thi Thiên Thần xoay người ngồi dậy: "Diêm lão sư a! Khó trách!" Bây giờ trở về nhớ tới đi chụp "Mưa gió" trên đường, Bạch Trạm vừa nghe diễn viên danh sách có Diêm Quan Đào liền mạnh mẽ khen, làm hắn nhiều cùng hắn học tập, khi đó chính mình còn tiểu dấm ăn bậy, Hứa Bội cùng Diêm Quan Đào hợp tác khi cũng coi như quen biết với vi khi, nhưng là hai người ngày sau gặp gỡ như thế nào sẽ kém lớn như vậy?

"Vậy làm sao..." Thi Thiên Thần không biết lời này có nên hay không hỏi.

"Ai." Bạch Trạm lau mặt, "Ngươi vừa rồi hỏi ta vòng trong có không có bằng hữu ta mới ý thức tới, khả năng chính mình có chút thất bại, hiện tại ngẫm lại, sự nghiệp thành tựu cao tới đâu lại như thế nào, người đã chết, cái gì đều phai nhạt, ai còn sẽ nhớ mong đâu."

"..." Thi Thiên Thần cũng an tĩnh lại, nếu không là gặp được trọng sinh vi Bạch Trạm Hứa Bội, chính mình đối hắn tình cảm lại sẽ kéo dài bao lâu đâu? Hắn chưa từng miệt mài theo đuổi quá vấn đề này, bất quá cho dù không biết Bạch Trạm, hắn nghe nói Hứa Bội phòng ở cũng bị bán đi hắn cũng làm theo sẽ mua lại, nhưng lại sẽ điên cuồng thu thập Hứa Bội đã từng đã dùng qua đồ vật...

"Được rồi, ngủ đi, ngươi ngày mai liền phải lên đường." Bạch Trạm vỗ vỗ Thi Thiên Thần.

"Ngủ ngon."

Thi Thiên Thần đem hôn theo thứ tự khắc ở Bạch Trạm cái trán, chóp mũi, cùng trên cằm.

... ... ...

Ngày hôm sau Thi Thiên Thần một mình bước trên hành trình đi trước thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì thứ hai kỳ thu mà.

Không, kỳ thật còn có tư nhân tạo hình đoàn đội cùng trợ lý một hai ba hào, nhưng là Bạch Trạm không tại, Thi tổng tâm thực cô độc, vì thế liền ngầm thừa nhận những người khác không phải người .

Phi cơ sau khi hạ xuống, nghênh đón hắn vẫn là khuôn mặt cũ, trước đã hợp tác quá tiết mục camera cùng tiết mục trợ lý tiểu muội.

Năm vị khách quý một tụ họp, đại gia đều cảm thấy thập phần hưng phấn, ngăn cách cái gì không tồn tại , không gặp mặt trong khoảng thời gian này trong đại gia đều có thông qua WeChat đàn liên lạc.

Đại gia đầu tiên chúc mừng Thi Thiên Thần lần đầu chọn Đại Lương kịch tập đại bạo, Thi tổng vân đạm phong khinh tỏ vẻ hoàn hảo hoàn hảo đó cũng không phải ta một người công lao.

Tiếp theo lại nhân mô cẩu dạng cầu chúc Trác Văn Hi B Thành biểu diễn hội viên mãn thành công, người sau cũng vân đạm phong khinh tỏ vẻ sẽ sẽ ta là ai a.

Hai cái nhất sẽ trang [ tất ] người rốt cục gặp gỡ kết thúc, đại gia có thể bắt đầu tán gẫu đứng đắn sự .

Lúc này đã kết thúc một cái buổi sáng tiết mục thu, cơm trưa thời gian, đại gia ngồi ở trước bàn ăn, không khí thoải mái thích ý.

Tin tức tinh thông nhất Giang Đinh nhắc tới: "Các ngươi biết sao? Nghe nói này kỳ sẽ có trứng màu a!"

Mild: "Trứng màu? Không ngạc nhiên, bọn họ chỉnh xuất nhảy đản ta cũng sẽ không cảm thấy kinh ngạc."

Trình chân khiếp sợ vỗ vỗ hắn: "Uy, hoàn hồn! Ngươi cho là đây là đang WeChat đàn sao? Phân phân chung cho ngươi lục xuống dưới!"

Mild lúc này mới le lưỡi: "Ha ha, nhất thời không kịp phản ứng, nói sai, nói sai!"

Trác Văn Hi tiếp nhận đề tài: "Nói một chút trứng màu, chính là trò chơi che dấu trạm kiểm soát sao?"

Giang Đinh đại lay động này đầu: "Nếu như là che dấu trạm kiểm soát liền không gọi trứng màu , cái này tiết mục như vậy không tiết tháo, trò chơi thiết cái che dấu trạm kiểm soát thực bình thường."

"Đã đối." Trác Văn Hi gật gật đầu.

Trình chân nói: "Nghe nói này kỳ lục xong mới có thể bá đệ nhất kỳ, ai, ta cảm thấy hẳn là đuổi trước đó bá a, như vậy có vấn đề gì cũng có thể đúng lúc được đến phản hồi."

Mild đồng ý: "Ân, ta bây giờ trở về tưởng ta đệ nhất kỳ biểu hiện thật sự là xuẩn bạo ."

Trình chân nhìn hắn: "Ngươi là chỉ ngươi Fan cuồng nhân thiết?"

Mild vội vàng mắt nhìn Trác Văn Hi: "Không không không, ta cho tới bây giờ không vì thế hối hận quá, ta đến bây giờ vẫn là Trác Thần Fan cuồng!"

Giang Đinh dùng cắt tảng thịt bò: "Hắn chỉ chính là say rượu sau đi mê cung khóc lóc om sòm sự."

Mild phát điên: "Ta đều nói ta không có!"

Đại gia: "Hảo, ngươi nói không có sẽ không có. Màn ảnh trước cho ngươi cái này mặt mũi."

"A a a — "

Thi Thiên Thần hảo tâm vi Mild giải vây: "Kỳ thật thượng một kỳ nhất xuẩn chính là ta, đều xuyên dục bào xuất kính ."

"Ha ha ha đúng vậy, ngươi không nói ta đều quên, bất quá tiết mục hiệu quả thực kính bạo! Ta đánh đố bọn họ khẳng định sẽ đem ngươi lộ ra đại chân dài màn này chậm phóng, lại chậm phóng — "

"Còn sẽ xứng thượng mờ mịt âm nhạc — "

"Có lẽ sẽ đơn cắt đi ra làm thủ phát tuyên truyền — "

Thi Thiên Thần thoáng chốc không có khẩu vị: "Cho nên ta lần này mang áo ngủ ..."

"Nhưng là như thế nào không mang cái kia người đại diện đâu?" Muốn nói tri kỷ vẫn là trình chân, hắn thứ nhất là chú ý tới nguyên bản cùng Thi Thiên Thần một tấc cũng không rời tuổi trẻ người đại diện lần này không có đồng hành.

"Là sinh bệnh sao?"

Nhắc tới Bạch Trạm, Thi Thiên Thần nháy mắt tràn ngập kể ra dục: "Hắn có chút phát sốt, ngạch, cũng không tính thực nghiêm trọng... Nhưng chủ yếu là, hắn cảm thấy hắn chính là người đại diện mà thôi, không tất yếu nhiều lần đều đi theo ta bồi chạy."

"Hắn nói đúng, ta một hồi cũng muốn nói một chút ta người đại diện, đều lần thứ hai hắn vẫn là không yên lòng, phi muốn đi theo ta đến, ngươi không biết hắn có bao nhiêu phiền!" Trình chân nhỏ giọng oán giận nói.

"..." Thi Thiên Thần ở mặt ngoài thành thục có phong độ nhíu mày gật đầu, trong lòng kỳ thật không biết có bao nhiêu sao hâm mộ đối phương.

Bất quá hoàn hảo, ngày hôm qua nhân cơ hội đem Bạch Trạm ăn cái no, xuân phong nhất độ, chuyện này đầy đủ hắn chậm rãi hồi vị, chống đỡ hắn vượt qua bảy cái gối đơn khó ngủ ban đêm.

Liên Thi Thiên Thần chính mình cũng không chú ý, thất thần khi hắn, tổng là vô ý thức toát ra ôn nhu thần sắc.

Ngày hôm sau, trứng màu đã tới rồi.

Buổi sáng mới vừa rửa mặt xong tất, Thi Thiên Thần liền nghe được có người gõ cửa, tưởng trợ lý đến kêu hắn bắt đầu thượng trang chuẩn bị thu, nhưng thời gian không khỏi cũng quá sớm .

Hắn ngậm bàn chải đánh răng mở cửa.

"Ha lâu! !" Hứa Hoàn thần thanh khí sảng đứng ở cửa nhà.

Phía sau hắn còn đi theo tiết mục tổ camera.

Thi Thiên Thần sửng sốt ba giây, lập tức khoa trương trợn to mắt, miệng bàn chải đánh răng đều nhanh rớt, "Tiểu hoàn? ! Tại sao là ngươi — "

Hứa Hoàn nói: "Ta là tới thăm ban , " nói xong, hắn tiếu a a chuyển hướng màn ảnh, so cái V tự thủ thế: "Quả nhiên là một cái đại đại kinh hỉ u ~ sư huynh hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới đâu!"

Thi Thiên Thần toàn lực phối hợp Hứa Hoàn biểu diễn, hắn đem hắn lĩnh tiến gian phòng của mình: "Nguyên lai trong truyền thuyết trứng màu chính là ngươi a."

"Không chỉ là ta, mỗi vị khách quý sáng nay đều sẽ có đặc biệt phỏng khách tới." Hứa Hoàn đi tiến gian phòng sau nhìn khắp nơi, rất nhanh phát hiện vài cái bố trí cameras điểm.

"Là hoàn toàn giữ bí mật sao?" Thi Thiên Thần cho hắn lấy đồ uống.

Hứa Hoàn nhu thuận trả lời: "Ân, các ngươi thu đệ nhất kỳ trước liền an bài hảo , là Bạch ca giúp ta tranh thủ đâu."

Thi Thiên Thần nắm bắt cái chai tay không từ căng thẳng: Khi đó Bạch Trạm còn cái gì cũng không biết đâu, nhưng là tại biết thực tình sau hắn còn cẩn thủ giữ bí mật điều khoản cư nhiên không cùng chính mình lộ ra nửa câu, người kia, rõ ràng đều bị người khác bán, còn như vậy tận tâm làm gì đâu.

Thất thần chỉ duy trì trong nháy mắt, xoay người đối mặt Hứa Hoàn khi, sắc mặt lại khôi phục bình tĩnh tường cùng: "Có bắt được kịch bản sao? Người của ngươi thiết cái gì."

Hứa Hoàn mới vừa mở ra đồ uống, còn không có uống liền ngây ngẩn cả người: "Như thế nào còn có kịch bản sao? Còn có người thiết? Không nhân hòa ta nói a! Bọn họ nói chính là thuần túy chân nhân tú."

"Ai." Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra một cái quả thế biểu tình, hắn triều cameras phương hướng liếc liếc mắt một cái, lập tức nói: "Không có việc gì, ngươi biệt nghĩ nhiều, cái này tiết mục chính là như vậy, không kịch bản."

Hắn càng nói như vậy, Hứa Hoàn càng không thể an tâm, hắn thật sự quá tưởng dựa cái này gameshow gặp may , hắn nhìn xem cameras, lại nhìn xem trước mặt cao đại anh tuấn Thi Thiên Thần, trong lòng chắc chắn: Khẳng định còn có một chút chính mình không biết sự, chính là ngại với đây là tiết mục thu trung, sư huynh không hảo nói rõ.

Chương 67: Trác Thần

Thứ hai kỳ tiết mục thu ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, mỗi cái khách quý đều nghênh đón thuộc về mình trứng màu.

Kết thúc buổi sáng kinh hỉ phân đoạn sau, khách quý nhóm sôi nổi đi vào một tầng phòng khách ngồi xuống.

Giang Đinh trứng màu là hắn vòng trung bạn tốt tần chiêu, tần chiêu là điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch đại già, lấy sức diễn nhân vật phản diện nhân vật mà nổi tiếng, bằng vào những cái đó hư tận xương nhân vật hắn đã liên tục tam giới Nam diễn viên phụ xuất sắc nhất, hắn có một chút Bắc Âu gen, sinh ngũ quan thâm thúy còn mang một chút tà nịnh khí, con mắt cũng là nâu trung mang lam, tăng thêm một mét tám lục thân cao, hắn vừa ra trận, hiện trường lập tức an tĩnh, bao quát tiết mục tổ nhân viên công tác ở bên trong, đối hắn giải cũng cận dừng lại tại màn ảnh thượng.

Chỉ có Giang Đinh, đại lạt lạt lôi kéo hắn ngồi xuống: "Ai, bọn họ cư nhiên đem ngươi mời tới, ngươi là trứng màu u!"

Tần chiêu người như vậy, cư nhiên cùng Giang Đinh thành làm hảo hữu, hơn nữa nghe nói vẫn là mười mấy năm giao tình, này thật sự không thể tưởng tượng.

Nhưng rất nhanh đại gia liền phát hiện tần chiêu kỳ thật là một cái "Hổ giấy", màn ảnh dưới, hắn làm người phi thường khiêm tốn, hơn nữa cũng thực hay nói, cùng Giang Đinh hai cái kẻ xướng người hoạ, thường thường toát ra diệu ngữ vô số.

Mà trình chân trứng màu thì là của hắn cùng lớp đồng học kiêm bạn cùng phòng, hí kịch học viện tại đọc sinh từng lượng, là từ chưa tham gia quá điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch quay phim thuần tân nhân, hắn không mang bất luận cái gì đề tài độ, chỉ là bởi vì cùng trình chân là tốt nhất bằng hữu mà bị mời đến tiết mục trung đến, tố người một cái, từng lượng cùng trình chân tương phản, hắn thập phần an tĩnh, hơn nữa khí chất thiên về nho nhã, có đương đại người trẻ tuổi hiếm thấy trầm ổn khí chất, ngũ quan hình dáng đều thực hảo, đặc biệt thượng kính, Giang Đinh bình luận hắn: Rất giống thiếu niên Trác Văn Hi.

Chỉ chốc lát, phòng khách liền muốn ngồi đầy , xem ra này kỳ tiết mục chủ đánh không là chỉnh cổ trò chơi, mà là đàn tinh lóng lánh, hiện tại chỉ có Mild cùng Trác Văn Hi không có lộ diện, không biết bọn họ trứng màu khách quý sẽ là ai, nhưng không quản như thế nào, làm Thi Thiên Thần trứng màu, Hứa Hoàn liền có vẻ có chút nhạt nhẽo , luận già vị, hắn không kịp tần chiêu, luận mới mẻ độ, hắn không kịp từng lượng, luận cá nhân đặc sắc, vô luận là nói lao trình chân vẫn là yêu diễm đê tiện tiểu M đều so với hắn đoạt người nhãn cầu, hắn bản thân cũng ý thức được điểm ấy, chỉ có thể nhu thuận kề gần Thi Thiên Thần, gắng đạt tới đánh hảo huynh hữu đệ cung này trương ôn nhu bài, hắn thỉnh thoảng hướng cửa nhà phiêu liếc mắt một cái, không biết Mild cùng Trác Văn Hi đặc biệt khách quý sẽ là ai, hy vọng không cần lại cho hắn "Kinh hỉ" .

Chỉ chốc lát, phòng khách ngoại rốt cục truyền đến động tĩnh.

Đầu tiên là kỷ lý quang quác một trận Thái Lan nói, là Mild cùng hắn trứng màu khách quý xuống lầu.

Mild như trước ăn diện đến thực trương dương, đuôi mắt tà tà thượng chọn một tia ửng đỏ, sấn hắn trắng nõn sắc mặt thập phần đẹp mắt.

Mà đi theo phía sau hắn cũng là Thái Lan người, dáng người có khả năng cao, làn da ngăm đen, thoạt nhìn lạ mắt đến thực.

"Đây là ta tư nhân hình thể huấn luyện, từ khôn, cũng có thể gọi hắn King, các ngươi đừng nhìn hắn gầy, trên người đều là cơ bắp, hắn là Thái Lan quốc bảo cấp vận động viên a, thái quyền thi đấu tranh giải quán quân!"

"Oa, lợi hại như vậy! Hạnh ngộ hạnh ngộ!" Giang Đinh cái thứ nhất tiến lên bắt tay.

King thực khốc, nói năng thận trọng, thập phần phù hợp hắn quốc bảo cấp tuyển thủ nhân thiết, nhưng tiết mục tổ mời hắn xuất hiện tuyệt đối không có khả năng chỉ là bởi vì hắn khốc, khẳng định còn có mặt khác nguyên nhân, kết hợp vừa rồi tần chiêu lên sân khấu kinh nghiệm đến xem, King nếu có thể làm Mild đặc biệt khách quý, tám phần còn có mặt khác nguyên nhân, mỏi mắt mong chờ.

King là vừa từng lượng sau cái thứ hai ngoài vòng tròn người, hiện tại chỉ còn Trác Văn Hi , tuy rằng không có nói rõ, nhưng đại gia ánh mắt đều tập trung ở cửa nhà.

Trác Văn Hi đặc biệt khách quý cư nhiên là tỷ tỷ của hắn!

Mà về phần vì cái gì Trác Văn Hi đặc biệt khách quý sẽ là tỷ tỷ của hắn, đại gia rất nhanh liền minh bạch , luôn luôn cao lãnh trứ danh Trác Thần, tại tỷ tỷ Trác Văn Ngọc trước mặt giây biến học sinh tiểu học, không phải nói hắn tại đại tỷ trước mặt sẽ biến đến cỡ nào ấu trĩ, mà là...

"Tiểu Hi, ngươi không cần tổng nghiêm mặt, bọn họ vừa là ngươi hậu bối cũng là ngươi đồng sự, cùng đồng sự ở chung muốn nhiều cười một cái, làm người như mộc xuân phong mới là, ngươi xem ngươi, cả ngày lôi kéo mặt, ta xem mặt của ngươi một năm so một năm trường, ta xem ngươi không là thuộc long, ngươi thuộc mã, sang năm thời gian này có phải hay không tiến hóa thành lư ? Ta nói chuyện ngươi nghe đến không có? Cười một cái, xem ta —Smile— "

Trác Văn Hi bất đắc dĩ nhíu nhíu khóe miệng, Trác Văn Ngọc nhưng không hài lòng: "Ngươi như vậy gọi ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, khó trách nhiều năm như vậy đều không có người thỉnh ngươi diễn điện ảnh, bởi vì ngươi mặt than đi? Đến, lại cười một cái, lộ ra ngươi chỉnh tề răng trắng — "

Trác Văn Hi thực bất đắc dĩ, nhưng cũng không dám không tuân theo, nhiều lần xả bảy tám biến khóe miệng, rốt cục lệnh này tỷ vừa lòng.

"Oa — như vậy Trác Thần thật đáng yêu —" tiểu M thống thống trình chân, nhỏ giọng thì thầm, lại nhìn hướng Trác Văn Ngọc, trong mắt mạnh xuất hiện thật sâu thuyết phục cùng sùng bái chi tình.

Trình chân đánh cái run run: "Trác tỷ thật là khủng khiếp a, nguyên lai ta đã cho ta người đại diện liền đủ phiền — "

Mild duy trì lúc trước mê chi sùng bái thần sắc: "Chỗ nào phiền a, Trác tỷ xinh đẹp như vậy lại như vậy khí phách."

Trác Văn Hi thân thế cũng thực khúc chiết, mẫu thân sinh xong hắn không hai năm liền buông tay nhân gian, phụ thân là tửu quỷ kiêm ma bài bạc, đừng nói chiếu cố con của mình , tự cố đều không rảnh, trưởng tỷ như mẹ, Trác Văn Ngọc đem điều này tiểu đệ lôi kéo thành người tương đương không đổi, không chỉ như thế còn đem hắn bồi dưỡng đến hết sức xuất sắc, vi cái này đệ đệ, Trác Văn Ngọc đến bây giờ đều không có lập gia đình, Trác Văn Hi đối vị này trưởng tỷ thập phần tôn kính, cho dù đối phương đến bây giờ còn thường xuyên lấy hắn đương tiểu hài tử nhìn.

Trác Văn Hi năm nay ba mươi tuổi, mà Trác Văn Ngọc đã bốn mươi xuất đầu , nhưng nàng dáng người cao gầy mà tiêm gầy, một chút cũng không có trung niên nhân mập mạp thái độ, thập centimet độ cao giày cao gót một xuyên, phối hợp bó sát người quần bò cùng máy xe áo da, xinh đẹp không thua Mild, khí tràng không thua tần chiêu, mười phần nữ vương tương.

Có như vậy trưởng tỷ làm tham chiếu, khó trách Trác Thần đối ngoại cũng là một bộ cao lãnh dạng.

"Trác tỷ hảo ~ ta là Mild, đại gia cũng gọi ta tiểu M, ta là Trác Thần thâm niên Fan cuồng! Trác tỷ ngươi hảo soái, a không, là hảo khí phách a!"

"Tiểu Hi phấn?" Trác Văn Ngọc híp mắt xem kỹ một phen trước mặt thiếu niên, lại cân nhắc một chút tên của đối phương, lẩm bẩm nói: "Tiểu M... Khó trách."

Mild không chú ý đối phương như có điều suy nghĩ biểu tình, điên cuồng gật đầu: "Trác Thần đại đại soái, đại đại bổng, hơn nữa đại đại tài hoa!" Dùng liền nhau ba cái đại đại , nghe đứng lên hảo quái, còn lại mấy người nhẫn cười nhẫn đến thực vất vả.

Trác Văn Ngọc thanh thanh yết hầu, nỗ lực duy trì trấn định: "Nghe nói ngươi thượng một kỳ chính là của hắn bạn cùng phòng, cho nên nói... Ngươi tại cùng hắn tiếp xúc gần gũi qua đi cư nhiên đều không có thoát phấn, ta thay Tiểu Hi cám ơn ngươi!" Nói xong, nàng chuyển hướng Trác Văn Hi: "Nghe được không? Nhân gia đại đại khen ngươi đâu." Trác Văn Ngọc chính thức cùng tiểu M bắt tay, "Ta đây gia Tiểu Hi liền đại đại kính nhờ các ngươi lạc!"

"Đại đại yên tâm! !" Giang Đinh cười vẫy xuống tay.

Trác Văn Hi ở một bên mặt lạnh lùng làm bộ linh hồn Xuất Khiếu.

Tại đại gia đã lẫn nhau quen thuộc sau, một vòng sau trò chơi liền muốn bắt đầu.

Cùng đoán trước nhất dạng, này kỳ trò chơi chỉnh cổ không còn là chủ đề, mà là nhìn đại già tiểu già tố nhân gian cùng xuất hiện, cùng với lợi dụng mỗi vị khách quý trứng màu khách quý tiến thêm một bước đào móc xuất bọn họ không muốn người biết một mặt.

Có thể nói tiết mục bày ra thập phần để ý .

Nguyên tưởng rằng M cùng Trác Thần khách quý cũng là thuần tố người, Hứa Hoàn liền không đến mức lót đế.

Nhưng là thái quyền tuyển thủ King cùng nữ vương Trác Văn Ngọc đã đến sau đó, cá tính tiên minh đến so với đang ngồi minh tinh nhóm không kịp nhiều làm, hơn nữa vị kia khốc mặt hắc da King, mặt ngoài đi tối tăm con người rắn rỏi phong, thực tế là một cái ngạo kiều độc mồm độc miệng hàng, tăng thêm quốc ngữ lại mang điểm Thái Lan khang, mỗi một câu âm cuối đều thượng dương, nghe đứng lên giống làm nũng, cùng Trác Văn Ngọc nữ vương phạm hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

Hứa Hoàn nguyên bản kế hoạch cùng Thi Thiên Thần đi đồng môn sư huynh đệ tương thân tương ái lộ tuyến, nhưng là như vậy một đôi so thật sự không có gì nhìn đầu, toàn bộ buổi chiều hắn đều hư đến thực.

Đến thu hỏi mau mau trả lời phân đoạn khi càng là kẹt đến tột đỉnh, vài cái đơn giản vấn đề hắn đều nghẹn lời, thứ nhất là hắn nghĩ đến quá nhiều, tổng yếu theo đuổi tận thiện tận mỹ, thứ hai lại muốn ngữ xuất kinh người, bác một cái chú ý, ngược lại biểu hiện càng phát ra không xong.

Đạo diễn nhìn hắn lần đầu tiên tham gia tiết mục phân thượng không có khắt khe, mà là làm hắn tạm thời nghỉ ngơi một hồi.

Nghỉ ngơi khoảng cách, hắn hướng Thi Thiên Thần xin giúp đỡ, người sau ý vị sâu sa cấp xuất trả lời: "Không nên cùng người khác tranh ngươi không am hiểu , ngẫm lại ngươi có lợi nhất là cái gì."

"Có lợi nhất sao..." Hứa Hoàn như có điều suy nghĩ.

Mười phút sau, hắn trở lại "Trò chơi ốc" tiếp tục lúc trước thu.

Trước mấy vấn đề Hứa Hoàn biểu hiện vô công vô quá, thẳng đến cuối cùng lưỡng đạo vấn đề: "Rất nhanh đáp xuất lần gần đây nhất mộng đẹp!"

— "Mơ thấy mất huynh trưởng."

Biên đạo ngẩn ra, tiếp tục hỏi ra hạ một vấn đề: "Rất nhanh đáp xuất lần gần đây nhất ác mộng!"

Hứa Hoàn trong mắt đựng đau thương: "Vẫn là cái kia mộng, bởi vì ý thức được đây chẳng qua là giấc mộng..."

...

"A — có chút cảm động!"

"Ai — "

Bên ngoài gian bàng quan nghệ nhân nhóm không hẹn mà cùng phát ra cảm thán.

Chỉ có đến từ Thái Lan King không hiểu được nơi này có cái gì điển cố, thấp giọng cùng Mild thì thầm.

Không bao lâu, tại hai tên camera cùng chụp vây quanh hạ, Hứa Hoàn hốc mắt đỏ bừng từ "Trò chơi ốc" đi ra, tình cảm dồi dào trình chân lập tức chạy lên đi vòng trụ bờ vai của hắn, "Đừng khổ sở , ta cũng thực thích Hứa Bội đại thần, nhưng là... Ai! Ta lý giải ngươi!"

Thi Thiên Thần đi theo hai người bọn họ phía sau không có hé răng, chính là tức thời đưa lên một khối khăn tay.

Nguyên bản cũng không thu hút Hứa Hoàn bởi vậy trở thành thị giác trung tâm.

Nhất chiêu tiên, ăn biến thiên.

Nếm đến ngon ngọt sau, Hứa Hoàn càng phát ra ngày một thậm tệ hơn, toàn bộ buổi chiều cho đến buổi tối, hắn đều nhu thuận sắm vai một vị đau thất huynh trưởng hảo đệ đệ, đem tiểu bạch thỏ hình tượng phát huy đến lập luận sắc sảo, thường thường liền muốn thán một hơi, đôi mắt vẫn luôn là hồng , Thi Thiên Thần thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, diễn kỹ này rất chân thật, như thế nào chụp diễn còn như vậy nát nhừ đâu?

Chuyển hôm khác tới bữa sáng thời gian, tiết mục đã tại thu, đại gia tại máy quay trước lẫn nhau hàn huyên, Thi Thiên Thần đột nhiên thình lình toát ra một câu: "Tiểu hoàn, ngươi ngày hôm qua nói nói mớ , rất thống khổ bộ dáng, là làm ác mộng sao?"

Đột nhiên bị cue đến, Hứa Hoàn chặn lại nói: "Ta nói gì đó?"

Thi Thiên Thần cấp trước mặt phun tư đồ bơ lạc, chậm rãi đáp: "Ngươi luôn luôn tại kêu Hứa Bội."

"A?" Hứa Hoàn sắc mặt thoáng chốc biến đến tái nhợt.

Hắn không xác định chính mình hay không thật sự nói nói mớ, ngày hôm qua quá mệt mỏi , liên làm không có làm mộng hắn đều không nhớ rõ, nhưng ngày hôm qua là hắn bản thân đem Hứa Bội lúc nào cũng bắt tại bên miệng , hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần nói ra, hắn chỉ có thể liền sườn núi hạ lư.

Hắn miễn cưỡng đáp: "A, có thể là mơ thấy đi."

Mild không chỗ nào cố kỵ hỏi: "Ngươi không là thực hoài niệm ca ca ngươi sao? Như thế nào sẽ rất thống khổ đâu?"

Hứa Hoàn cúi đầu giảo cà phê, vô ý nói: "Liền là bởi vì quá hoài niệm , tổng là sẽ nhiều lần mơ thấy hắn rời đi ngày đó."

"Như vậy a." Mild cái hiểu cái không gật gật đầu.

Không chờ đại gia hứng khởi tân một vòng thổn thức, chỉ nghe Trác Văn Hi đột nhiên đến một câu: "Nếu như vậy hoài niệm, vì cái gì còn muốn bán đi nhân gia phòng ở?"

Càng là bình thường không nhiều lắm nói người, chợt một lên tiếng liền có long trời lở đất hiệu quả.

Nhất thời tất cả mọi người dừng trong tay động tác.

Đang ngồi trừ bỏ vài vị tân nhân cùng đến từ Thái Lan King bên ngoài, đều hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cùng đã cố ảnh đế có nhiều như vậy giao tình, nhất là Giang Đinh, tần chiêu, cùng Trác Văn Hi, nhưng là Giang Đinh tính cách láu cá khéo léo khôn khéo, sẽ không làm đắc tội người sự, tần chiêu cùng Hứa Bội từng hợp tác quá không ít điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch, nhưng hắn cùng Hứa Bội tính tình tương đối giống, đều là trong nóng ngoài lạnh người, ai thành tưởng cái thứ nhất đánh vỡ sa nồi cư nhiên là cùng Hứa Bội cùng xuất hiện ít nhất, chỉ vì hắn xướng quá mấy thủ khúc chủ đề Trác Văn Hi.

Lời này một xuất, không ngừng Hứa Hoàn xấu hổ, liên Thi Thiên Thần cũng bị đổ lên đề tài trung tâm.

Hắn ra tay mua Hứa Bội phòng ở, nhất thời nổi bật không hai, có lẽ tại fan trong cảm nhận, thần tượng là vì chính mình thần tượng vung tiền như rác, loại này cử chỉ hào phóng làm người ta tán dương, nhưng ở trong vòng người xem ra, đại bộ phận người đều cho rằng hắn tại mượn này lăng xê, chính là không có người sẽ như vậy không hiểu lý lẽ tại chánh chủ trước mặt nói ra.

Trác Văn Hi hỏi xong những lời này liền bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào Hứa Hoàn, tựa hồ hắn thật sự tưởng được đến một đáp án.

Hứa Hoàn nhìn xem Thi Thiên Thần, hắn sư huynh lúc này còn tại chuyên chú bận việc hắn phun tư, một tầng bơ lạc thượng lại lau một tầng mỡ bò, trong mắt của hắn giờ phút này điền đầy bụng là khẩn yếu nhất , nơi đây phát sinh mặt khác sự đều cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Mà tiết mục tổ tự nhiên là xem náo nhiệt không chê sự đại, này kỳ thỉnh nhiều như vậy quan hệ giao nhau tung hoành khách quý chính là vì giờ phút này, tự do phát huy đi thân tư liệu sống càng nhiều càng hảo.

Sở hữu màn ảnh đều nhắm ngay Hứa Hoàn cùng Trác Văn Hi, Hứa Hoàn tại gia nhập tiết mục ngày hôm sau rốt cục như nguyện trở thành nhất lóe sáng kia khối tinh.

"Ân, " Hứa Hoàn khô cằn nuốt nước bọt, đón Trác Văn Hi tựa hồ có thể xuyên thấu hết thảy lạnh như băng ánh mắt đáp: "Đó là bởi vì, lưu trữ, ngược lại thấy cảnh thương tình."

Lấy cớ này thực miễn cưỡng, nhưng coi như là một cái chính diện trả lời.

Hình ảnh bị đè xuống truyền phát tin kiện, ly bàn thanh lần thứ hai vang lên, đại gia lực chú ý trở lại trên bàn cơm.

Nhưng Trác Văn Hi nhưng không có buông tha hắn, "Thấy cảnh thương tình, không đi là được, cũng không phải McDonald's, khắp nơi đều có."

"..." Hứa Hoàn lần này thật sự nháo cái đỏ thẫm mặt.

Trác Văn Ngọc thống thống nhà mình tiểu đệ: "Tiểu Hi, ngươi hôm nay làm sao vậy a."

"Không như thế nào, " Trác Văn Hi vẫn là vân đạm phong khinh bộ dáng, hắn nhìn về phía khác một cái phương hướng: "Nguyên bản không nghĩ đề , là hắn bản thân tổng nhắc tới Hứa Bội. Ta cũng thuận tiện hoài niệm một chút."

"Ầm" một tiếng, Hứa Hoàn ghế dựa vừa vang lên, hắn người đã đứng lên, xấu hổ và giận dữ ly khai nhà ăn.

Một mảnh an tĩnh trung, Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi đứng dậy, "Ta đi xem hắn." Nói xong liền cùng đi qua.

"Ai..." Một mảnh lặng im trong, Giang Đinh sờ sờ cái mũi, đối không biết chuyện bọn tiểu bối giải thích: "Hứa Bội hắn... Người thực hảo, Trác Thần, ta cũng gọi ngươi thanh Trác Thần đi, ngươi ngưu bức, ngươi nói ra ta nghĩ nói nói!"

Trác Văn Hi liếc mắt nhìn hắn, chậm rãi tiếp tục hưởng dụng bữa sáng.

Chương 68: luyến ái não

WeChat [ thẳng nam quản lí chung đàn ]

Trợ lý A: Oa a cứu mạng làm ta sợ muốn chết! ! Nổ tung tâm. jpg

Tiểu bày ra: Trác Thần cũng quá dám nói đi —

Tiết mục đạo diễn trợ lý B: Nhược nhược nói ta cũng muốn nói —

Trợ lý A: Nhân gia dù sao cũng là Hứa Bội đại thần biểu đệ a, hai huynh đệ sự, ngoại nhân không hảo xen mồm đi?

Tiết mục trợ lý B: Nhưng người mới vừa đi liền bán bất động sản đích xác có chút không thể nào nói nổi...

Tiểu bày ra: Nơi này không có Hứa Hoàn phấn đi?

Tiết mục trợ lý B: Không có, đại gia đều là nhìn tại Hứa Bội đại thần trên mặt mũi mới phấn hắn mà thôi!

Lanh lợi chạy chân công: Quả thật, bản thân của hắn cũng không có gì lấy đến xuất thủ !

Tiểu bày ra: Hôm nay ta là Trác Thần duy phấn ... Ngượng ngùng. jpg

Mềm nhũn: Duy phấn +1

Trợ lý A: Sắt thép thẳng cùng đi qua, không biết sẽ như thế nào hống? Tâm động. jpg

Tiểu bày ra: Sắt thép thẳng cũng là Hứa Bội phấn nói!

Trợ lý A: Nhân gia bây giờ là sư huynh đệ, khẳng định đứng một bên, sắt thép thẳng thực chiếu cố Hứa Hoàn cảm giác

Trông coi C: Các ngươi còn tán gẫu, lão kim đang nhìn ! ! Đại loa. jpg

Mềm nhũn: Câm miệng. jpg

... ... ... ...

Thi Thiên Thần tại một gian không trang trí tạp vật phòng tìm được Hứa Hoàn.

Người sau ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, ôm thật chặt đầu gối, đầu của hắn buông xuống, lộ ra một tiệt tế gầy cổ, hắn tấm tựa một cái thật lớn màu đen thuộc da hòm giữ đồ, bên cạnh người là một cái chật hẹp gầy hình vòm cửa sổ, cửa sổ thủy tinh là in hoa ma sa khoản, bên trong không có bật đèn, dương quang xuyên thấu qua màu sắc rực rỡ thủy tinh chiếu vào đến, lưu lại loang lổ toái ảnh, hồng , lam , hoàng , bất quy tắc hình dạng vết lốm đốm đánh trên mặt đất, cũng đánh vào Hứa Hoàn trên đầu, phối hợp hắn thâm cúi thấp đầu tư thế, hình ảnh giống như một bức mười bảy thế kỷ bức tranh.

Mà họa chủ đề đại khái chính là xấu hổ cùng sám hối đi.

"Tiểu hoàn?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhẹ giọng kêu.

Hứa Hoàn đem đầu rủ đến thấp hơn, "Sư huynh..." Thanh âm lại thấp lại tế, giống bị vứt bỏ miêu tử.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Thi Thiên Thần có chút mềm lòng, hắn quay đầu lại dùng thủ thế ý bảo camera tạm thời không cần theo vào đến.

Hứa Hoàn thanh âm giống bị buồn ở tại trong bụng: "Đại gia có phải hay không đều thực chán ghét ta?"

"..."

"Bọn họ là bởi vì ghen tị đi?"

Ghen tị ngươi cái gì đâu? Ghen tị ngươi có một vui với kính dâng biểu huynh?

Thi Thiên Thần tại tại chỗ nặng nề hít vào một hơi, chậm rãi đi qua, thanh âm trầm thấp: "Ngươi còn không có hiểu chưa?"

"Cái gì?" Hứa Hoàn ngẩng đầu.

Thi Thiên Thần ai Hứa Hoàn tùy ý ngồi dưới đất, ngữ khí cũng thả lỏng rất nhiều: "Ngươi cho là Trác Văn Hi thật sự như vậy xuẩn, một chút cũng không hiểu nhân tình lõi đời? Hắn cố ý đương người nhiều như vậy cho ngươi nan kham, là vì cái gì?"

"Ý của ngươi là... ?" Hứa Hoàn nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm Thi Thiên Thần, hắn tựa hồ bắt được một chút cái gì.

"Ngươi làm thực hảo." Thi Thiên Thần triều hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, đưa tay đáp thượng vai hắn, thanh âm biến đến ôn nhu cũng tràn ngập mê hoặc tính: "Ngươi nắm chắc có lợi nhất một chút, bọn họ ghen tị , ngươi đoán không lầm."

Hứa Hoàn dần dần trợn to hai mắt: "Ta đây bây giờ nên làm gì?"

"Ngươi phát hiện sao? Trác Văn Hi cũng nắm chắc đối hắn có lợi một chút, hiện tại hắn trở thành tiêu điểm, đúng hay không?"

Hứa Hoàn lộ ra nhưng thần sắc: "Cho nên ý của ngươi là... Hắn là cố ý ? !" Nói xong, hắn ý thức được thanh âm của mình có chút đại, lại vội vàng rụt lui cổ.

Thi Thiên Thần gật gật đầu.

"Khó trách ngươi ngày hôm qua hỏi ta có hay không bắt được kịch bản..." Hắn chau mày, ngón tay nhéo khẩn đầu gối vải dệt: "Chẳng lẽ các ngươi đều có kịch bản? Bây giờ là tại dựa theo kịch bản tiến độ tiến hành sao?"

"Ngô, xin lỗi, ta ký giữ bí mật điều khoản, không thể lộ ra càng nhiều." Thi Thiên Thần bất đắc dĩ giơ tay lên.

Nhưng là Hứa Hoàn đã minh bạch , hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Đúng vậy, nào có thật sự làm khách quý tự do phát huy chân nhân tú đâu."

Nhất định là an bài hảo , Trác Văn Hi chất vấn hắn những lời kia cũng nhất định là tối hôm qua kế hoạch hảo , bởi vì phát hiện mình dùng Hứa Bội đảm đương vương bài, đối phương mới gặp chiêu phá chiêu...

Lúc này hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến: "Nguy rồi, ta đây vừa rồi phản ứng có phải hay không quá không đại khí ? Ta hẳn là như thế nào? Hắn nghi ngờ ta, ta có phải hay không không nên sinh khí? !"

Hắn hiện tại tự nhận cùng Thi Thiên Thần là một sợi thừng thượng châu chấu, là nhất vinh câu vinh nhất tổn câu tổn quan hệ, mà còn, hắn còn vì mình gia sự chi chiêu nhi, hiện nay xem ra thập phần tin cậy.

"Đương nhiên muốn sinh khí." Thi Thiên Thần quay đầu, lấy một bộ ngươi không mao bệnh đi ánh mắt nhìn hắn, cùng sử dụng cánh tay chặt chẽ vòng trụ bờ vai của hắn, "Ngươi đối vong huynh hoài niệm chi tình đã bị nghi ngờ, sinh khí là hẳn là ! Nếu như là ta, không chuẩn còn sẽ hướng trên đầu của hắn bát cà phê!"

"Ta đây kế tiếp muốn làm như thế nào?" Hứa Hoàn hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần nghĩ nghĩ, "Ngươi bây giờ làm còn chưa đủ."

"Ân?"

"Ngươi xem ta, loạn thế cẩm tú phát sóng sau giá trị con người trướng không chỉ một bội, toàn là bởi vì ta diễn hảo sao? Đương nhiên không là!"

"Đó là..." Hứa Hoàn đầu óc một chút một chuyển đã nghĩ đến, "Là bởi vì ngươi mua xuống ca ca phòng ở? !"

Thi Thiên Thần mỉm cười, tà mị lại giả dối: "Đương nhiên! Không đùa giỡn điểm thủ đoạn như thế nào sẽ cho người chú ý tới ta? Dù sao ta có chính là tiền, tốn chút tiền có thể đạt tới mục đích, lại không uổng chuyện gì."

"A..." Nếu như nói một phút đồng hồ trước Hứa Hoàn đối Thi Thiên Thần vẫn chỉ là tin cậy, như vậy hiện tại đã bay lên đến hâm mộ địa phương bước, bị sư huynh như vậy một chút bát, vừa rồi xấu hổ buồn bực, tức giận, tất cả đều không tính chuyện gì .

"Ngươi yêu cầu xoay ngược lại một chút." Cuối cùng, Thi Thiên Thần cấp xuất cái này kết luận.

"Xoay ngược lại?" Hứa Hoàn mơ hồ đoán được một chút, nhưng còn không xác định.

Thi Thiên Thần tiến thêm một bước để sát vào hắn, hạ giọng...

Nghe xong, Hứa Hoàn quá sợ hãi: "Như vậy thật sự có thể chứ?"

"Ngươi không dám? Vậy coi như ."

"Không, không là..." Hứa Hoàn sắc mặt biến đến tái nhợt, nhưng trong mắt cũng đã hiện lên điên cuồng hồ quang.

Thi Thiên Thần không lại nhìn hắn, hắn đùa bỡn khởi bên tay một cái tiểu tiểu đồng hồ vật trang trí, đem chỉnh điểm mới có thể tìm hiểu chim nhỏ kéo đi ra, buông tay ra lại làm nó đạn trở về, không ngừng phát ra "Ong ong" vang nhỏ, đồng thời không hề gì nói: "Đương nhiên rồi, đại chủ ý cũng là ngươi chính mình định, bất quá muốn tưởng xuất vị, không đánh cuộc một lần là không có khả năng . Ngươi có biết đệ nhất kỳ thời điểm ta có nhiều khứu sao? Áo ngủ nằm úp sấp, ta chỉ mặc một bộ dục bào xuất kính, nhưng hiệu quả lại là phi thường hảo — ngươi sao, lúc này nhưng thảm , khách quý nhân số nhiều gấp đôi không nói, hơn nữa nhìn nhân thiết, cái gì đều so ngươi nổi bật, tiết mục tổng cộng khi trường liền như vậy hai giờ, mười cái khách quý, ngươi tính tính toán, ngươi có thể xuất hiện mấy phút đồng hồ?

Vẫn luôn đương tiểu bạch thỏ tự nhiên là bảo đảm nhất , nhưng ngươi xem một chút — trình chân, Mild, chẳng sợ tân nhân từng lượng, cái gì ngoại hình so ngươi sai rồi? Càng miễn bàn những người khác, già vị đại, đề tài nhiều, tính cách cũng có đặc sắc... Chậc chậc!

Tăng thêm hôm nay, chỉ có không đến năm ngày thời gian , ngươi có thể vẫn luôn sắm vai hoài niệm vong huynh đệ đệ, nhưng là ngươi không nị, người xem không nị sao? Liền tính vừa rồi tranh chấp tương đối xuất vị, nhưng có mười phút sao? Ngươi đoán hậu kỳ có thể hay không bắt nó cắt rụng?"

Thi Thiên Thần mỗi một tự mỗi một câu đều đầm nện ở Hứa Hoàn trong lòng.

Thi Thiên Thần đề nghị thập phần lớn mật, may là Hứa Hoàn loại này làm quán tiểu sao tuyển thủ cũng không quá có thể tiếp thu, bởi vì đối phương cái gọi là "Xoay ngược lại", với hắn mà nói, chỉ là chân thật làm chính mình thôi, đó là bất luận cái gì một kẻ xảo trá người sợ nhất sự.

Hắn ghen tị Hứa Bội, từ cố ý nhập vòng đến bây giờ cùng với nói luôn luôn tại tiêu phí Hứa Bội thanh danh cùng nhân khí, không bằng nói đây là một loại khác hình thức điên cuồng bù lại.

Từ tiểu, Hứa Bội chính là "Người khác gia" hài tử.

Hứa Bội từ tiểu liền ưu tú, các phương diện ưu tú, hắn thông minh, hiếu học, tuấn mỹ, tính cách hoàn hảo, nhưng là thân thế đáng thương, này càng vì hắn giành được yêu thích, giờ hàng xóm trong ngoài đều trân trọng hắn, chiếu cố hắn, nói lên cái kia hiểu chuyện Hứa gia hài tử chính là chỉ Hứa Bội, không hắn Hứa Hoàn chuyện gì.

Lúc nhỏ còn không hiểu ghen tị, chính là cảm thấy mệt chết đi, đại gia đều lấy Hứa Bội đương bản mẫu, tựa hồ chính mình chỗ nào cùng Hứa Bội không giống chính là trường oai .

Đại , từ từ sinh ra phân bì chi tâm, kết quả kia liền càng là tru tâm, bởi vì hắn thật sự không bằng Hứa Bội một phần vạn.

Phụ thân sự nghiệp, trong nhà tiêu dùng, cùng người giao tế... Cọc cọc kiện kiện đều phải dựa vào Hứa Bội mỹ danh, mà ngay cả năm ba mươi cơm tất niên đều phải chờ Hứa Bội thượng bàn mới khai yến.

Hắn sau lại còn thành đại minh tinh, yêu người của hắn càng nhiều ... Hắn Hứa Hoàn vậy là cái gì? — là Hứa Bội đệ đệ! Không đủ ưu tú người liên tính danh cũng không xứng có được!

Hắn luôn luôn tại điên cuồng ghen tị Hứa Bội, hắn một chút cũng không biết là hoài niệm, ngược lại âm thầm may mắn, chỉ có hắn không tại, tráo lên đỉnh đầu vân mới tản ra, chính mình rốt cục nhìn thấy dương quang .

Hắn cũng muốn tiến giới giải trí, không phải giống đối ngoại giới thuyết chính là một loại nhớ lại, mà là phân cao thấp, Hứa Bội làm được, hắn cũng có thể!

Nhưng hiện thực lại cho hắn hung hăng một bàn tay.

Từ tiến vào Hoa Thành bắt đầu, sở hữu cao tầng nhìn đến vẻ mặt của hắn cũng không phải kinh tài tuyệt diễm, mà là vẻ mặt sủng nịch, bởi vì hắn là Hứa Bội đệ đệ, đem hắn coi là lực nâng tân nhân, cũng không phải bởi vì nhận thấy được hắn có cái gì tiềm chất, không, có tiềm chất, hắn duy nhất tiềm chất chính là hắn là Hứa Bội đệ đệ...

Bạch Trạm là duy nhất không có bởi vì Hứa Bội mà đối hắn võng khai một mặt người, chỉ có hắn nhìn đến là chân thật Hứa Hoàn, cũng thật sự vi hắn trù tính, cho dù quá trình không là thực thuận lợi, nhưng hắn cũng chân tâm cảm tạ Bạch Trạm, cảm tạ hắn, làm tự mình biết chính mình có bao nhiêu kém!

Thi Thiên Thần nói còn tại bên tai quanh quẩn.

"Cái gì đều so ngươi nổi bật..."

"... Mười cái khách quý, ngươi tính tính toán, ngươi có thể xuất hiện mấy phút đồng hồ?"

"Ngươi có thể vẫn luôn sắm vai hoài niệm vong huynh đệ đệ, nhưng là ngươi không nị, người xem không nị sao?"

Cho đến câu kia thì thầm, cực đủ từ tính thanh âm, giống như tẩm mãn độc dược mật ngữ.

"Không bằng, xoay ngược lại một phen."

"Biệt đương tiểu bạch thỏ , thử xem tiểu con nhím."

"Đương đại gia đều nghĩ đến ngươi trong ngực niệm vong huynh khi, không bằng làm cho bọn họ chấn động."

"— thừa nhận chính mình kỳ thật là tại điên cuồng ghen tị Hứa Bội, ngươi chính là không phục, muốn cùng hắn so một lần, Trác Văn Hi nghi ngờ ngươi, ngươi liền thuận thế thừa nhận liền được rồi."

"Không có người đương thật , một cái tú mà thôi — "

... ... ... ...

Thi Thiên Thần rời đi ngày thứ ba, Bạch Trạm liền đã sớm cảm thấy bất an, mí mắt không ngừng nhảy, là con mắt trái nhảy tai vẫn là hữu mắt tới?

Đánh răng thời điểm nhìn trong gương chính mình không từ nghẹn lời, nguyên lai sở hữu lâm vào ái tình người đều là nhất dạng , lo được lo mất.

Đây đã là tiết mục thứ hai kỳ, địa điểm đều không có biến, khách quý cũng vẫn là lão thành viên tổ chức, có thể có chuyện gì? Trước đó lần thứ nhất chính mình cũng không có toàn bộ hành trình theo tới đế, Thi Thiên Thần còn không là một người ứng phó đến thực hảo? Chính mình đi theo ngược lại sẽ làm đối phương tâm thần không thuộc.

Từ từ... Khách quý?

Bạch Trạm nghĩ đến cái gì, mãnh liệt dừng lại động tác.

Hắn cư nhiên cấp quên!

Này kỳ khách quý không phải lão thành viên tổ chức, có lâm thời khách quý a! Hứa Hoàn, đã sớm ký quá ước, sẽ làm thứ hai kỳ lâm thời khách quý trợ diễn, chuyện này, Thi Thiên Thần là không hề biết chuyện .

Đối mặt Hứa Hoàn, hắn sẽ làm loại nào phản ứng đâu? Tại biết chính mình thân phận chân thật, cùng với Hứa Chính Quốc một nhà sở tác sở vi sau, hắn có thể hay không tại nhìn thấy Hứa Hoàn sau lập tức thối mặt? Thậm chí bốc đồng trước tiên rời khỏi?

Bạch Trạm phun rụng miệng kem đánh răng bọt biển, vội vàng phất biến thủy liền đi tìm di động.

Bây giờ là ban ngày, tiết mục thu trong lúc, sở hữu khách quý cấm chỉ sử dụng di động, Bạch Trạm đem điện thoại đánh cấp tiểu vương.

Tiểu vương là đi theo trợ lý một hào.

"Ha lâu!" Đối phương tiếp nghe điện thoại ngữ khí thực nhẹ nhàng, ra vẻ không có phát sinh cái gì ý tưởng ở ngoài trạng huống, "Bạch ca? Chuyện gì? Là có chuyện gì muốn dặn sao?"

Bạch Trạm chỉnh lý một chút cảm xúc, nói: "Ân, hiện tại lục tới chỗ nào?"

"Ngô, mới vừa ăn quá sớm cơm."

"Hết thảy bình thường đi?"

"Bình thường a, làm sao vậy?"

"Không có gì, ta thông lệ hỏi một chút, ta đây trước treo, không quấy rầy ngươi công tác, có việc tùy thời liên hệ."

"Hảo , Bạch ca!"

Xem ra là không có việc gì, Bạch Trạm tạm thời yên lòng.

Rời khỏi trò chuyện, tầm mắt hồi đến di động trên màn ảnh, không khỏi hô hấp lại là đình trệ.

Tối hôm qua ngủ trước cùng Thi Thiên Thần tán gẫu quá WeChat, di động màn hình hiện tại chính dừng lại tại hai hắn đích WeChat mặt biên, khi đó chính mình hỏi hắn buổi tối có thể hay không lãnh, kết quả tiểu tử này lập tức cho chính mình phát rồi trương mới mẻ nóng hổi tự chụp, mỹ danh này viết làm hắn trực quan cảm thụ thức thời độ ấm.

Ảnh chụp thượng đối phương xuyên áo ngủ, cổ áo đại sưởng, lộ như ẩn như hiện cơ ngực cùng xương quai xanh, gợi cảm nam sắc đập vào mặt mà đến, chỉ nhìn đồ tựa hồ cũng có thể ngửi được độc thuộc loại đối phương khí vị.

Hoàn hảo hình ảnh bối cảnh là phòng tắm, chỉ có phòng rửa mặt không có an trí cameras.

Lần thứ hai nhìn đến người yêu cao thanh gần chiếu, hít thở không thông cảm dư âm, Bạch Trạm nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhẹ nhẹ một chút đem hình ảnh bảo tồn, lúc này hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến: Hứa Hoàn là tiết mục thu ngày hôm sau xuất hiện, như vậy liền nói, tại tối hôm qua cùng Thi Thiên Thần tán gẫu WeChat khi đối phương đã cùng Hứa Hoàn cộng đồng ở chung một ngày, nhưng hắn vẫn một chút cũng không nhắc tới, lấy hắn sự vô toàn diện đều sẽ hướng chính mình hội báo tính cách, này quá không phù hợp hắn làm việc tác phong, vẫn là hắn tại đánh cái gì chủ ý?

Có cần hay không trước tiên xao đánh hắn một chút?

Bạch Trạm nắm di động lâm vào khó cả đôi đường, nếu đối phương chính là đơn thuần nhìn Hứa Hoàn không vừa mắt lười nhắc tới đâu?

Do dự chỉ chốc lát, hắn lắc đầu, đem đầu óc trung thủy hoảng đi ra ngoài — luyến ái não, lại bắt đầu lo được lo mất .

Đối phương cũng là người thành niên, nên làm cái gì không nên làm cái gì chỗ nào yêu cầu chính mình đem khống? Còn thật đương hắn là hài tử ?

Đối với chuyện này, Bạch Trạm không lại thâm tưởng, dù sao hiện nay hết thảy thuận lợi.

Dựa theo sớm định ra nhật trình hắn đổi hảo quần áo xuất môn.

Chương 69: tiệc trà xã giao

Tới ước định địa điểm khi, Lưu Tiểu Loan đã tới trước , vị này tiếng tăm lừng lẫy đại đạo diễn lúc này ăn diện đến thập phần điệu thấp, nhưng bởi vì ngoại hình thật sự quá mức trương dương, cho dù tận lực đè thấp mũ lưỡi trai lại đeo lên siêu mực tàu kính vẫn là bị trà lâu thị giả nhóm nhận đi ra, Bạch Trạm đi vào ghế lô khi vừa lúc nhìn thấy đối phương bất đắc dĩ tại vi fan kí tên.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Trạm, Lưu Tiểu Loan lập tức tháo xuống kính râm, hắn đầu tiên là tiểu tiểu lắp bắp kinh hãi, lập tức lộ ra tán thưởng ánh mắt, hắn đối mấy vị fan gật đầu mỉm cười: "Ngại ngùng, chúng ta muốn nói chuyện chính sự ."

Đối mặt hắn ôn hòa tươi cười, vài cái cô nương đều đỏ mặt, lại cường điệu nhìn Bạch Trạm liếc mắt một cái, mới cúi đầu khom lưng rời khỏi phòng.

Cái này ghế lô tên gọi tâm tùy vân đi, nội sức cũng đi tính lãnh đạm phong, lấy trúc vi sức, hết sức cao nhã điềm đạm.

Bạch Trạm đem áo khoác áo bành tô tùy tay buông xuống, lúc này mới đi đến trước bàn, tại Lưu Tiểu Loan đối diện ngồi xuống, cái này trong quá trình, đối phương ánh mắt thủy chung gắt gao đi theo.

"Nhìn đến ngươi ta mới tính tin tưởng, người thật là có linh hồn có khí khái ."

"A?" Bạch Trạm trì hồ tay một đốn, vi nhướng mày: "Ngươi là sợ ta vấn tội mới cố ý nói như vậy ?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan vội hỏi: "Không không không, ngươi đi tới trong nháy mắt, ta giống như nhìn đến chính là Hứa Bội." Nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói: "Linh hồn của ngươi đem khối này thân thể chống đỡ đi lên."

Tại cổn cổn trà hương trong, Bạch Trạm không có ngôn ngữ.

Cũng có thể nói là cố ý lâm vào đi, ở tại giải chân tướng trong mắt người, hắn tan mất ngụy trang.

Tận lực bỏ qua dĩ vãng khuynh hướng cảm xúc nhuyễn tháp y sức, tóc dùng sáp chải tóc hơi chút trảo một chút lộ ra cái trán, thiển màu xám tây trang xứng vật liệu may mặc phẳng màu đen quần áo trong, triển tại tây trang cổ áo quần áo trong tiêm giác đều quynh chỉnh giống như dùng thước đo so nóng đi ra dường như, tây trang là kiểu cũ phong cách, vi khoan vai vừa vặn sửa hắn hơi có vẻ gầy yếu dáng người, nhưng eo đến cái mông tuyến điều lại ngắn gọn lại lưu loát.

Này đích thật là Hứa Bội phong cách, quy củ một cách máy móc, thỉnh thoảng mao không trương dương, lại gọi người chọn không phạm sai lầm chỗ.

Là Lưu Tiểu Loan trước ước hắn, điện thoại đánh hảo mấy thông, cũng chỉ thiên phát thệ lần này tuyệt không uống rượu, Bạch Trạm cũng hiểu được là nên cùng hắn tái kiến một mặt, còn có rất nhiều sự yêu cầu tự một tự, lão hữu gặp lại, lấy trà đại rượu cũng rất hảo.

"Cho ta nói một chút đi!" Lưu Tiểu Loan ánh mắt mãnh liệt, thập phần hưng phấn, hắn vừa là biên kịch cũng là đạo diễn, là dùng màn ảnh kể chuyện xưa người, hắn đối phát sinh tại lão hữu trên người sự thật tại quá hiếu kì .

"Ngươi cho ta chọc không ít phiền toái." Bạch Trạm rủ mắt nhìn trong chén trà từ từ giãn ra châm diệp, "Ta không thể không đem chân tướng nói cho Thiên Thần."

Lưu Tiểu Loan không lắm thành tâm táp chậc lưỡi: "Kia thật đúng là xin lỗi a!"

Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Hắn tại biết chuyện này phản ứng đầu tiên là đem bức màn kéo khẩn, sau đó ý đồ phái người làm ngươi diệt khẩu ngươi biết không?"

"Cứng như thế hạch sao!"

"Không phải đâu? Hắn sợ ngươi sẽ liên hệ quái y khoa học gia đem ta bắt đi — "

"Phốc —" một miệng trà thiếu chút nữa phun ra đến, Lưu Tiểu Loan lau miệng, đoan chính thái độ: "Trời thấy còn thương, ta hiện tại hỗn đến man hảo , không cần những cái đó thêm vào thu vào!"

Bạch Trạm nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra nước trà thượng phù diệp: "Ta cũng là như vậy cùng hắn giải thích ."

"Cho nên, cho ta nói một chút đi, toàn bộ chân tướng — "

Tại lượn lờ trà hương trung, Bạch Trạm đem sự tình trải qua lại thuật lại một lần.

Sau khi nghe xong, Lưu Tiểu Loan phát ra cảm khái: "Nguyên bản Bạch Trạm, thực đáng thương a."

Bạch Trạm gật gật đầu: "Ta đến bây giờ cũng không xác định hắn đến tột cùng là chết, vẫn là cũng giống ta nhất dạng có được tân sinh mệnh."

Ngắn ngủi lặng im sau, Lưu Tiểu Loan hỏi hắn: "Vậy ngươi sau này có tính toán gì không? Thật sự vẫn luôn đương người đại diện sao? Chẳng lẽ ngươi phải làm đến người đại diện trung NO1?"

Bạch Trạm cười ngượng: "Ta tính toán từ chức."

"What? !" Lưu Tiểu Loan mãnh ngẩng đầu, tay bị nước trà nóng đến, "Tê — ngươi không là chính làm được thuận lợi đủ đường sao? ! Ngay cả chúng ta vòng luẩn quẩn trong đều có ngươi truyền thuyết — "

Bạch Trạm thản nhiên nói: "Chính là đột nhiên cảm thấy mệt."

"Hứa Bội cũng có cảm thấy lúc mệt mỏi? Này không giống phong cách của ngươi."

Bạch Trạm hướng tới không muốn đem nhược điểm lộ với người trước, huống chi vẫn là đã từng cùng chính mình sánh vai hiện tại đã thanh danh hiển hách lưu đại đạo diễn.

Hắn cũng không thể thừa nhận đã từng chính mình giống một đầu hạt lư, không biết mệt mỏi bước đi a, tự cho là đứng đến chỗ cao, kỳ thật chưa bao giờ rời đi quá kia bàng như gông xiềng thớt.

"Mới đầu đích xác rất có hùng tâm tráng chí, ta cảm thấy lấy năng lực của ta, tùy tiện sống ở nơi nào đều có thể lần thứ hai nghịch tập. Ngươi biết không? Phát hiện mình biến thành Bạch Trạm sau ngày thứ ba ta liền cho chính mình định ra rồi mục tiêu, thì phải là — lại nâng một cái ảnh đế đi ra." Nói xong, hắn nhìn về phía Lưu Tiểu Loan.

Đối phương nghiêm túc gật gật đầu: "Thi Thiên Thần sao? Ta cảm thấy hắn có thể, ngươi đem hắn dạy dỗ đến không tồi."

"Hắn có thể, nhưng là ta không thể ." Bạch Trạm hít một hơi: "Hắn đã nhập quỹ, mặt sau lộ không lại cần ta bồi chạy, ta cũng nên nghỉ một chút , trọng hoạt nhất thế, cũng không thể còn sống thành cái lư đi."

Mẫn cảm phát giác trong lời nói của đối phương ý có điều chỉ, Lưu Tiểu Loan từ chối cho ý kiến, chính là hỏi: "Ngươi từ chức, hắn có thể đồng ý?" Hắn chỉ tự nhiên là Thi đại thiếu gia.

Nghe nói như thế, Bạch Trạm lập tức nhướng mày: "Hắn còn không phải nghe ta ?" Thẳng đến lúc này, mới lộ ra một chút thoải mái thần thái.

Đối phương sóng mắt trung như có như không lưu luyến thần sắc, nhìn xem Lưu Tiểu Loan trong lòng rung động, hắn nuốt xuống một hơi trà nóng, hỏi tiếp: "Vậy ngươi để ý ta cùng hắn hợp tác sao?"

"Vậy muốn xem là đâu loại hợp tác rồi, nếu là ta sẽ để ý cái loại này, nói vậy tiểu chu công tử cũng sẽ không đồng ý." Bạch Trạm trêu tức đáp.

"Ha ha, ngươi thiếu lấy ta trêu ghẹo, ngươi xem ta như là sợ vợ nam nhân sao?"

Bạch Trạm tà liếc hắn, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Ngươi không giống, ngươi chính là! Như vậy một hồi công phu, ngươi xem bao nhiêu lần di động? Là người nào đó WeChat điều tra nghe ngóng đi?"

"Khụ khụ." Lưu Tiểu Loan giấu đầu hở đuôi đưa điện thoại di động phóng tới xa xa.

"Bên ngoài càng có khống chế dục nam nhân nội tâm lại càng khát vọng bị quản thúc, đây không phải là ngươi nói cho ta biết sao? Cố tình ngươi còn liền thích văn nhược xinh đẹp tuyệt trần kia một khoản, nhưng này chủng loại hình lại chỗ nào quản nổi ngươi? Nhiều năm như vậy, bên cạnh ngươi nam nhân vật chính thay đổi nhiều như vậy, duy độc tiểu chu để lại, xem ra hắn vẫn có chút không muốn người biết thủ đoạn a."

Lưu Tiểu Loan cúi đầu, dùng ngón trỏ sờ soạng chén trà, "Kỳ thật... Đã từng trong lòng ta kia vị trí là để lại cho ngươi."

Bạch Trạm nhìn hắn, trong mắt ẩn chứa ý cười, Lưu Tiểu Loan cùng hắn nhìn nhau một hồi, cuối cùng giơ lên chén trà, "Bất quá hiện tại ngươi chiếm cứ chính là một cái khác thực vị trí trọng yếu."

Bạch Trạm cũng giơ lên chén trà.

Tại cốt sứ chén trà khẽ chạm trong tiếng, chỉ nghe Lưu Tiểu Loan nói: "Là rất trọng yếu bằng hữu, trọng yếu đến ta vẫn muốn vi hắn làm một việc, nhưng nhưng không biết nên như thế nào giúp hắn."

Bạch Trạm trong mắt ý cười vựng khai, "Ngươi là duy nhất nhận ra người của ta, ngươi vậy là đủ rồi giải ta, cũng nên biết ta không thích bị người xem nhẹ."

"Hảo đi..." Lưu Tiểu Loan nuốt xuống càng nhiều nức nở, "Bất quá Thi Thiên Thần thực làm ta ngoài ý muốn, hắn tại nhận ra trước ngươi trước ái thượng, ngươi không chính là chúng ta thường giảng , cái gọi là yêu một người muốn thương hắn linh hồn sao? Này quá lãng mạn — không quản ngươi bề ngoài biến thành ai, linh hồn của ngươi cũng là ngươi, vô luận ngươi là Hứa Bội, vẫn là Bạch Trạm... Ta thực hâm mộ ngươi, ngươi tìm được ngươi soulmate."

Bất cứ lúc nào, Thi Thiên Thần tên đều giống như một cái chú ngữ, ba chữ kia xuất hiện thời điểm, tổng có thể cấp cho Bạch Trạm một phát xuyên tâm.

Nghe Lưu Tiểu Loan lời nói này, hắn định rồi hảo một lúc lâu, không biết qua bao lâu, mới nhớ tới cãi lại: "Lạn tục! Không nghĩ tới lưu đại đạo cũng có nói ra như vậy lạn tục lời kịch thời điểm — "

"Ha ha ha —" Lưu Tiểu Loan cười một tiếng dài: "Thân tại thế tục trung, khó tránh khỏi, khó tránh khỏi!"

... ... ... ...

Tại Chu Bác Diên một hồi một cái WeChat "Quấy rầy" trung, Lưu Tiểu Loan trở lại gia, tuy rằng phòng ở là Lưu Tiểu Loan mua , nhưng hiện tại đã là hai người bọn họ cộng đồng có được yêu sào.

Tại nghệ thuật cảm rất mạnh trong phòng khách, Chu Bác Diên đem người ngăn ở môn thính, một đôi mắt đao dường như oan hướng Lưu Tiểu Loan, ý đồ tại trên mặt hắn tìm được không đồng dạng như vậy tình cảm, đồng thời cái mũi còn chôn ở đối phương áo chỗ, đông nghe tây ngửi, Lưu Tiểu Loan bất đắc dĩ nhìn trời, mặc hắn phát tác, sau một lúc lâu mới cười mắng: "Tiểu cẩu tử, tìm được cái gì?"

Tự nhiên là cái gì đều không tìm được, Chu Bác Diên yên lòng, không lại ham chiến, đem người buông ra sau thẳng chạy về tiểu thính, như là có cái gì cấp tốc sự đang chờ hắn dường như.

Lưu Tiểu Loan hồ nghi cùng đi qua, chỉ thấy đối phương đã lần nữa ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên giường, trước mặt là mở ra laptop, đang tại truyền phát tin một đương gameshow.

"Cái gì tiết mục? Tân xuất ?" Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng thấu đi qua, tại đối phương phía sau ngồi xuống.

"Ân." Chu Bác Diên nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, "Từ bằng hữu kia lộng , bên trong bản, gọi thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì."

"Như thế nào gọi như vậy cái tên..." Lưu Tiểu Loan cười hai tiếng, cũng đi theo thoạt nhìn.

Chỉ chốc lát hắn liền minh bạch cái này tiết mục vi sao như thế hấp dẫn Chu Bác Diên .

Khách quý nhóm lần đầu tiên toàn thể lượng tướng, tại trên cỏ một chữ gạt ra, hai người ánh mắt đồng thời sáng: Xôn xao! Đều là nam nghệ nhân, một cái lại một cái có hình, thành thục khoản, anh tuấn khoản, thịt tươi khoản... Cái gì cần có đều có! Đối với gay đến nói, nhìn loại này tiết mục liền cùng thẳng nam nhìn duy mật tú không sai biệt lắm!

Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng không lại ngắt lời, hoàn Chu Bác Diên thắt lưng nghiêm túc xem xét khởi này bộ còn chưa đầu nhập công chiếu tống nghệ chân nhân tú.

Nhìn đến áo ngủ nằm úp sấp kia đoạn, đương dáng người cùng khuôn mặt đều thập phần có liêu Thi Thiên Thần xuyên dục bào kinh thiên lượng tương khi, Chu Bác Diên nhịn không được thổi thanh huýt sáo, hành động này lập tức trêu chọc lưu đại đạo diễn, hắn ôm lấy đối phương phần eo cánh tay dùng sức vừa thu lại, đem người ấn ngã vào tháp thượng: "Hảo oa ngươi! Ta đi ra ngoài thấy người bằng hữu ngươi đều nghi thần nghi quỷ, tại gia nhìn lỏa nam phát hoa si ngươi liền như vậy kiêu ngạo — "

"A a a a!" Chu Bác Diên bị hoảng sợ, nhưng mệnh môn đã bị đối phương nắm chặt, chỉ phải xin khoan dung: "Cái gì lỏa nam a! Đây chính là chính quy chân nhân tú! ! Quảng điện tổng cục đều không ý kiến! !"

Hai người rất nhanh cười nháo thành nhất đoàn.

Chu Bác Diên trước nhận thua: "Đừng náo loạn đừng náo loạn! Ngươi rốt cuộc còn muốn hay không nhìn — "

Lưu Tiểu Loan nhanh chóng đứng dậy: "Nhìn!"

Hai giờ rất nhanh đi qua, Lưu Tiểu Loan không khỏi ngắt lời: "Cái này đại sư tử muốn hỏa."

Chu Bác Diên cũng thâm chấp nhận đại điểm này đầu.

Tuy rằng từng cùng Thi Thiên Thần tại đoàn phim tiếp xúc quá mấy tháng, hơn nữa đối thủ diễn còn rất nhiều, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, chính mình đối hắn giải kỳ thật chỉ dừng lại tại nhợt nhạt tầng ngoài.

Tại đây tràng tên là thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì chân nhân tú trong, Thi Thiên Thần mị lực mới chính thức phát ra.

Muốn nói người kia tống nghệ cảm cũng không phải thực cường, nhưng hắn mỗi lần phản ứng đều vừa mới dẫm tại cái kia điểm thượng, lại không có tận lực giả bộ hiềm nghi, theo cá nhân mị lực nùng liệt triển khai, nồng đậm kẻ có tiền khí tức cũng tùy theo đập ra màn hình, nhưng không gọi người phiền chán, đối với mình ưu hậu thân gia, hắn không tận lực trương dương, cũng không già mồm cãi láo che dấu, phối hợp kia thân đích xác rất có liêu bề ngoài, như thế nào biểu hiện đều chỉ còn thiên nhiên hai chữ.

Hơn nữa tại mỗi cái khách quý trình bày chính mình may mắn giá trị thời điểm, hắn xuyên giá rẻ dục bào, bắt chéo chân, tùy ý một câu: "... Nói đến vận khí, các ngươi xem ta đầu cái này thai..."

Cử tọa đều phục.

Càng miễn bàn sau đó câu kia thổ lộ: "Làm như thế nào? Ta nghĩ hôn môi người đang tại màn hình trước nhìn ta đâu."

Sắt thép thẳng nam sóng điện vô khác biệt bắn phá, có thể muốn gặp chờ chính thức bá xuất thời điểm, phỏng chừng mỗi cái ngồi ở màn hình trước người đều sẽ có loại bị hắn nóng bỏng nhìn chăm chú cảm giác.

Liên Chu Bác Diên như vậy thâm niên mỹ nam tử đều khẩn che ngực khẩu, phun ra một câu: "Không xong, là tâm động cảm giác!"

Đương nhiên có thể đoán trước hậu quả là hắn lần thứ hai bị Lưu Tiểu Loan ném đi, gây ra "Đố phu sóng điện" này một ma pháp công kích.

Đánh nhau kịch liệt sau đó, Chu Bác Diên chợt phát kỳ tưởng, "Ta cũng muốn tham gia cái này tiết mục! Ngươi đi giúp ta hỏi một chút!"

"Ngươi hỏi trước hỏi ngươi chính mình là thẳng nam sao?" Lưu Tiểu Loan đốt một điếu thuốc, khinh thường nói: "Nghe nói tham gia cái này tiết mục đều phải là thẳng nam, dự tuyển thời điểm đại gia thống nhất thoát hết đứng vững, ai ngạnh liền đào thải!"

"Ngọa tào? Thiệt hay giả?"

Lưu Tiểu Loan chậm rãi hút một điếu thuốc: "Đương nhiên là giả , muốn thật như vậy ta cái thứ nhất báo danh ."

"Ngươi muội — "

Bất quá Lưu Tiểu Loan trong lòng rõ ràng đến thực, sắt thép thẳng nam Thi tổng khi đó khẳng định liền yêu thượng chính mình tiểu người đại diện , câu kia liêu lực mười phần tỏ tình, chân chính đối tượng nhất định là nhìn giám thị bình Bạch Trạm.

A nha nha, xem ra thật sự có loại này thần kỳ sự, cho dù ngươi thay đổi một khối túi da ta cũng yêu ngươi.

Lưu Tiểu Loan tâm thần mơ hồ, theo sương khói nhộn nhạo đứng lên.

Làm là thứ nhất cái phát hiện Hứa Bội linh hồn người, hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình có nghĩa vụ vi đối phương làm những thứ gì, nhưng là giống nhau huệ lợi đối phương chướng mắt, làm nhiều lại chọc người hoài nghi... Còn có cái gì, có thể miễn cưỡng biểu đạt một chút tâm tình của mình đâu?

Có lẽ...

Chương 70: ân oán

Vài ngày sau, Thi Thiên Thần trở lại.

Tiểu biệt sau đó lại gặp lại, tự nhiên không thiếu được một phen triền triền miên miên, sự tất, hai người cái một giường đại bị, Thi Thiên Thần thân thân thiết thiết vòng Bạch Trạm, làm nũng hút ngửi người yêu tình sự sau chỉ có khí tức.

"Lần này thu, còn thuận lợi sao?" Bạch Trạm lệch qua đối phương trong ngực, cả người đều không có khí lực.

Thi Thiên Thần miễn cưỡng nhắc tới một ít tinh thần: "Nhạ, tân khách quý rất thú vị, một vị xinh đẹp áo da nữ vương là Trác Văn Ngọc, Trác Văn Hi tỷ tỷ, cao lãnh Trác Thần tại trước mặt nàng, quả thực ngoan đến tựa như học sinh tiểu học! Đến cái hung hung gia hỏa, tần chiêu, ngươi hẳn là nhận thức đi? Thật không nghĩ tới hắn cùng Giang Đinh cư nhiên là bạn tốt — nhiều lần ta đều thay Giang Đinh lau mồ hôi, tổng cảm thấy một giây sau hắn sẽ bị tần chiêu một đao thống . Còn có cái hắc da soái ca gọi King, là tiểu M hình thể sư, hắn thái quyền tương đương mãnh, ta cùng hắn ước hảo tìm cơ hội luận bàn một chút —" theo lời nói, một cái lẫn nhau đều rất quen thuộc tên sắp thốt ra, nhưng không biết là tận lực vẫn là như thế nào, Thi Thiên Thần tự phát đem Hứa Hoàn xem nhẹ rụng, mà là giới thiệu khởi một cái khác sinh gương mặt: "Còn có cái tiểu soái ca gọi từng lượng, tố người một cái, vẫn là học sinh, ân, hắn không có gì để nói , rất không thú vị một người..."

Bạch Trạm thẳng đứng dậy, chủ động hỏi: "Về Hứa Hoàn, ngươi không có gì muốn hỏi sao?"

Thi Thiên Thần đem hắn lần nữa kéo trở lại trong ngực, đồng thời đem mặt vùi vào hắn bả vai cổ oa, làm nũng giống nhau, mang theo nồng đậm giọng mũi, thấp thanh đạo: "Có cái gì hảo hỏi , ta biết đề cập giữ bí mật hiệp nghị, cho nên ngươi mới không trước tiên nói cho ta biết."

"Không phải, là ta cũng quên này mã sự , không phải hữu ý giấu diếm." Bạch Trạm giải thích.

"A."

"Vậy hắn... Biểu hiện đến như thế nào?" Bạch Trạm cũng không biết tưởng được đến loại nào đáp án, tuy rằng hiểu được Hứa thị một nhà ích kỷ sắc mặt, nhưng xuất phát từ nhiều năm tình cảm, hắn vẫn cứ đối Hứa Hoàn có mang một tia trân trọng.

Thi Thiên Thần mẫn cảm từ sợi tóc trung nâng lên mắt: "Ngươi hy vọng như thế nào?"

Bạch Trạm lập tức nhận thấy được một tia khác thường, quay sang đến: "Ngươi có phải hay không làm như thế nào ?"

Thi Thiên Thần buông tay ra, chỉ thiên phát thệ, hét lớn: "Trời thấy còn thương! Ta có thể làm như thế nào? Ám sát hắn sao? Nhiều như vậy ánh mắt nhìn đâu —" dò xét Bạch Trạm vẻ mặt, hắn lại nghiêm mặt nói: "Yên tâm đi, hắn tinh đến thực, thực sẽ đem khống giải trí chừng mực, lần này tuy rằng khách quý nhân số tăng nhiều, nhưng ta với ngươi cam đoan, hắn tuyệt đối không kém cỏi, hơn nữa... Không chuẩn vẫn là nhất phát triển cái kia."

"Thật sự?" Bạch Trạm nửa tin nửa ngờ.

"Ta không có tất yếu lừa ngươi, dù sao đến lúc đó ngươi sẽ thấy giấy tráng phim."

"..."

"Đối , nghe nói ngày hôm qua thủ bá, ngươi xem sao?" Thi Thiên Thần hỏi.

"Không, ta chờ cùng ngươi đồng thời nhìn."

"Hảo, ta đi đem notebook lấy đến!" Thi Thiên Thần nhảy xuống mà, vội vàng triều thư phòng chạy tới, thanh âm rất xa truyền đến: "Muốn hay không lại đến điểm món tráng miệng bổ sung hạ thể lực?"

Bạch Trạm tạm thời áp chế trong lòng bất an, giữ vững tinh thần trả lời: "Một chén trà nóng liền hảo."

Thi Thiên Thần từ ngoài cửa thăm tiến nửa cái đầu: "Thủ trưởng! Ta khuyên ngươi ít nhất uống chén nhiệt sữa, ta dự tính đêm nay còn có một tràng trận đánh ác liệt muốn đánh — ai u! !" Nửa câu sau nói bị bay tới gối đầu đánh hồi trong bụng.

... ... ...

Loại bỏ rụng quảng cáo, "Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì" phiến đầu một xuất, hai người liền trợn tròn mắt.

Tối hôm qua thủ bá, đến bây giờ mới thôi gần hai mươi bốn mấy giờ, hình ảnh đã bị đạn mạc phúc mãn, hai người trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn kia mãn bình um tùm các loại nhan sắc đạn mạc, gian nan từ giữa tìm ra vài cái mấu chốt từ: Bạch Sư, Bạch Sư, Bạch Sư...

Hai người bọn họ nhìn nhau, đồng thời nhanh chóng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra.

Này hai mươi bốn mấy giờ trung bọn họ rốt cuộc bỏ lỡ cái gì?

Thi Thiên Thần là luôn luôn tại thu tiết mục không cho phép mang di động, thu vừa kết thúc hắn liền sốt ruột trở về đuổi, tự nhiên không quan tâm ngoại giới tin tức, di động đã sớm không điện chính mình tắt điện thoại.

Mà Bạch Trạm lại là hạ quyết tâm muốn từ chức, đã trước tiên tiến vào "Bắt chước về hưu" sinh hoạt, hôm nay đặc biệt mà đem di động điều đến phi hành hình thức từ chối không tiếp hết thảy ngoại bộ điện báo.

Hai người đồng thời lần thứ hai khởi động máy, một cái lại một cái tin tức phía sau tiếp trước điên cuồng tràn vào đến.

Thi Thiên Thần thẳng nam đàn:

Đa dạng nam sinh: Bạch Sư là cái gì? Một loại con mối sao?

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Bạch Sư, lại bảo bạch hóa Phi Châu sư, là khắc lỗ cách sư biến chủng — lấy thượng đến từ trăm độ (*baidu) bách khoa.

Đa dạng nam sinh: Đạo lý ta đều hiểu, nhưng là —

Là Mild không là Milk: Nhưng là vẫn là cảm thấy quái quái đúng không? Cười xấu xa. jpg

Đa dạng nam sinh: Di? Tiểu M ngươi thật giống như biết cái gì?

Là Mild không là Milk: Ta cái gì cũng không biết! Bất quá ta cảm thấy phải là Thi Bạch... Cười xấu xa. jpg

Đa dạng nam sinh: Thi Bạch... Ta giống như cũng biết cái gì...

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Cái gì cái gì? Cầu giải mật! Ha lâu. jpg

Hi: Hảo sảo

Là Mild không là Milk: Tiềm ...

Đa dạng nam sinh: Tiềm 1

Hành tẩu biển quảng cáo: Biệt a, ta còn không biết đâu! ! Phát điên. jpg

Hi: Ngươi có thể một mình đến hỏi thi sắt thép thẳng nam

Thi Thiên Thần cùng Giang Đinh WeChat đối thoại:

Giang Đinh: Ha lâu! ! ! !

Giang Đinh: Sắt thép thẳng —

Giang Đinh: Ngươi thấy được đàn tin tức sao? Thi Bạch là cái gì?

Giang Đinh: Hoặc là Bạch Sư —

Xin lỗi, ngài còn không phải Thi Thiên Thần WeChat bạn tốt...

Giang Đinh: Uy!

Giang Đinh: ... ... ...

Thi Thiên Thần từ trên điện thoại di động ngẩng đầu, vẻ mặt thích thích: "Ngô, ngươi bên kia nói như thế nào?"

Bạch Trạm vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "Hoàn hảo, đều tưởng tiết mục hiệu quả. Ngươi bên đó đây?"

Thi Thiên Thần đem di động khép lại, cười khan nói: "Ha ha, cũng là như vậy cho rằng ."

Bạch Trạm tay phóng tới chuột máy tính thượng: "Chúng ta hay là trước đem tiết mục nhìn xong đi."

"Hảo."

... ... ... ... ...

Thẳng nam tiết mục biên đạo thập phần giảo hoạt, sở dĩ dám thỉnh thuần một sắc nam nghệ nhân, liền quyết định muốn đánh nữ tính người xem này bài tẩy, mà nữ tính người xem trong lại lấy hủ nữ vi sức chiến đấu cường hãn một cái tổ đàn.

Lợi dụng hậu kỳ cắt nối biên tập, bọn họ xông ra mấy đối rất có xem chút CP.

Tỷ như tiểu M cùng Trác Văn Hi, không cần tận lực cắt nối biên tập liền bày biện ra đẩu S gặp gỡ đẩu M hiệu quả; lại như Giang Đinh cùng trình chân, lại là bạo tiếu nói lao cùng nói lao va chạm; mà hấp dẫn nhất ánh mắt , cũng là lệnh biên đạo đều không nghĩ tới , bạo hồng một đôi cư nhiên là Thi Thiên Thần cùng hắn người đại diện.

Chú cô sinh Thi Thiên Thần vốn ứng bởi vì khách quý nhân số vấn đề mà lạc đơn, nhưng là thụ lần trước say rượu sự kiện ảnh hưởng, tiết mục tổ cư nhiên tại số rất ít Thi Thiên Thần cùng người đại diện tiếp xúc hỗ động trung tìm được xem chút.

Vì thế, thiếu có mấy lần Bạch Trạm xuất kính hình ảnh cư nhiên không có cắt rụng, mà là đều bảo giữ lại.

Tiết mục tổ am hiểu sâu CP phấn đặc điểm, bọn họ vừa không cường điệu nổi bật cái gì, cũng không buông tha đinh điểm dấu vết để lại, cấp xuất fan tự động tìm kiếm cùng phát huy không gian, như vậy mặc dù sau đó nghệ nhân đề xuất bất mãn, cũng cùng bọn họ không quan hệ, bọn họ chính là trung thực ký lục giả, chính là fan chính mình tưởng quá nhiều, các ngươi quản thiên quản địa cũng không thể quản nhân gia trong đầu tưởng cái gì đi!

Trên mạng, quả thực chính là một hồi Bạch Sư quân đoàn cuồng hoan thịnh yến, mà ngay cả mười phút dẫn đường cánh hoa đều bị các nàng manh ra hoa đến.

Dẫn đường cánh hoa trong, mỗi cái khách quý đều lộ một tiểu mặt, bối cảnh đều là lao tới tiết mục thu điểm trên xe, mỗi cái khách quý tính cách bất đồng: Hoặc tiếc tự như kim, hoặc thanh xuân đáng yêu, hoặc thoát tuyến nói lao, nhưng đều không ngoại lệ triển lộ chính là đối tiết mục hướng tới cùng nóng lòng muốn thử chờ mong, nhưng đến đến Thi Thiên Thần này, họa phong giây biến.

Thi tổng vẻ mặt túc mục, ánh mắt âm trầm, cùng ngoài cửa sổ hảo thời tiết hoàn toàn tương phản, bối cảnh âm nhạc cũng biến đến thập phần tối tăm, camera thực tặc, hắn đem trợ lý tiểu muội lo lắng thần sắc cũng lục ra rồi, ám chỉ vị này Thi tổng là một khối không hảo gặm xương cứng.

Nhưng theo Thi Thiên Thần nhìn thêm vài lần di động, phát rồi mấy cái WeChat sau, vẻ mặt của hắn dần dần đa vân chuyển tình, cuối cùng cư nhiên cùng ngoài cửa sổ sáng lạn dương quang có liều mạng.

Mà trợ lý cũng tức thời dựa theo lưu trình đề xuất vấn đề.

Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi đối đáp, lời nói gian hoàn toàn không thấy mới vừa rồi kiệt ngạo quái gở.

"Nguyên lai Thiên Thần là một cái lưu luyến gia đình người đâu."

Trợ lý tiểu muội lời thuyết minh nói như vậy, bối cảnh âm nhạc cũng tùy theo một cùng biến đến nhẹ mau đứng lên, mà lưu luyến gia đình hai cái phấn hồng chữ to từ Thi tổng đỉnh đầu "Thình thịch" một tiếng toát ra đến, kết hợp đối phương thành thục anh tuấn họa phong có không tưởng được đáng yêu cảm giác.

Sau đó, lời thuyết minh lại hỏi: "Lần đầu tiên tham gia chân nhân tú, gia nhân có phải hay không thực lo lắng?"

Nghe được vấn đề này, Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra hắn chiêu bài mỉm cười, mê người lại tà mị đáp: "Không, bọn họ càng lo lắng người khác bị ta so đi xuống."

Liền như vậy tam năm phút đồng hồ một đoạn, cư nhiên bị Bạch Sư quân đoàn bái ra đường.

Các nàng thông qua Thi tổng liên tiếp nhìn di động màn ảnh phát hiện, tại hình ảnh nhất góc, cũng chính là xe xếp sau, lộ ra đồng dạng cũng tại nhìn di động người tay, kết hợp hai người đánh chữ cùng thu phát WeChat tần suất, các nàng đoán được là hai người này tại hỗ truyền tin tức — người nào có thể đi theo đoàn phim ngồi chung một chiếc bảo mẫu xe? Thông qua quần áo phán đoán người này vừa không là hoá trang sư cũng không phải cái kia 7*24 giờ đều xuyên rộng thùng thình đồ thể thao trợ lý tiểu béo, người này dáng người tiêm gầy, y phẩm kỳ cao, tư thế ngồi văn nhã, ngón tay tế bạch — người nào WeChat tin tức có thể làm Thi tổng một giây biến sắc mặt?

— tiểu bạch tiểu bạch chỉ có tiểu bạch! !

Phân phối hảo gian phòng sau Bạch Trạm một mình đi thăm Thi Thiên Thần màn này cũng bị cắt vào giấy tráng phim.

Còn toàn bộ hành trình chậm tốc truyền phát tin! Phối hợp thê lương âm nhạc!

Thi tổng một mình cuộn mình tại cá nhân sô pha làm điền tự trò chơi hình ảnh thấy thế nào như thế nào giống không nhân ái cải thìa, mà chính mình đi tới trong nháy mắt, hình ảnh đột nhiên sáng lên.

Phối hợp Thi Thiên Thần nửa kinh nửa hỉ biểu tình, liên Bạch Trạm đều phải cùng Bạch Sư quân đoàn một cùng vung tay hô to —

Càng miễn bàn Thi Thiên Thần tại biết Bạch Trạm sợ sâu sau cẩn thận mà dùng chân đem giả con gián bát tiến sô pha dưới (nơi này tự nhiên có chi tiết phóng đại); hắn lưu luyến không rời nhìn theo chính mình rời đi (kỳ thật hắn lại càng không xá chính là di động mới đối); hắn bối đối màn ảnh hướng Bạch Trạm triển khai điền hảo điền tự trò chơi đáp án; Bạch Trạm biểu tình là kinh ngạc trung ẩn hàm một tia ngượng ngùng...

Người đại diện đi giải nghệ nhân nhà ở điều kiện thuận tiện tịch thu di động không là lại bình thường bất quá sao! ?

Hắn bị phân đến tiểu ngô tử là trò chơi an bài a!

Làm điền tự trò chơi đuổi thời gian có như vậy đáng thương sao!

Bạch Trạm trong lòng tràn ngập gào thét thể phun tào, nhưng là —

# Thi tổng điền tự trò chơi #

# ngươi dám như vậy xuyên dục bào sao #

Cùng với —# luận đầu cái hảo thai #

Này tam điều đã phân biệt bao quát thời sự hot search đệ một hai ba danh...

"Này giúp fan cũng quá điên cuồng —" trải qua quá một vòng Bạch Sư quân đoàn lễ rửa tội, Thi Thiên Thần vẻ mặt mộng du vẻ mặt, "Liên ta kỳ thật là đối màn hình sau ngươi thổ lộ này đều có thể bị các nàng lay đi ra..."

"Chúc mừng ngươi, này nhảy hồng tốc độ bắt kịp Thần Châu số mười ." Bạch Trạm lãnh mặt trả lời.

Này cũng chính là hắn nhất không muốn xem đến tình huống, không là dựa nhân vật cùng thực lực, mà là dựa cùng chính mình CP hấp dẫn đến rất nhiều fan.

Bạch Trạm vô lực ngưỡng tựa vào tay vịn ghế dựa trung.

Liên tiết mục tổ đều lấy hai hắn đích dấu vết để lại vi xem chút, nhưng thấy bọn họ tiếp xúc tại hiểu công việc người trong mắt đã đáng giá đại làm văn.

Nhìn hoàn toàn bộ tiết mục cùng sở hữu điên cuồng đề tài, Thi Thiên Thần thu thập trên giường tàn dư, nhất bộ laptop, nhất bộ Ipad, cùng với phóng khay thượng trà bánh một số...

"Ta kỳ thật có chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi."

"Ân?" Thi Thiên Thần ngừng tay đầu động tác.

"Ta quyết định từ chức."

"... Là nói cho ta biết, mà không phải cùng ta thương lượng sao?"

"..." Bạch Trạm dùng trầm mặc thay thế trả lời.

Thi Thiên Thần đứng lên: "Ngươi chừng nào thì quyết định ?"

"Một vòng trước kia."

"Cùng chuyện lần này không quan hệ sao?"

"Không là hoàn toàn không quan hệ, là ta dự đoán được sẽ xuất hiện tình hình như vậy, chính là không nghĩ đến như vậy sớm."

"Kia sau đó ngươi liền không tham dự công tác của ta phải không?" Điện tử thiết bị ở trong tay vẫn có thừa nhiệt, lòng bàn tay của hắn cảm thấy một trận nóng lên, hắn ôn nhu hỏi nói: "Kia giữa chúng ta trừ bỏ người yêu quan hệ sẽ không có công tác quan hệ đúng không?"

"Là."

"Vậy được rồi. Hết thảy tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Cao đại nam nhân đem giường gom san bằng, động tác cẩn thận mà có trật tự, không giống nghẹn hỏa khí bộ dáng.

Xuất hồ ý liêu bình tĩnh, đối phương cư nhiên không có căm tức cũng ý đồ thuyết phục chính mình, này lệnh Bạch Trạm cảm thấy thật bất ngờ, nhưng lại có một chút bất an.

Hắn ghé mắt triều người yêu nhìn lại, nam nhân tuấn mỹ ngũ quan cùng thường ngày nhất dạng, không có cưỡng chế tức giận các loại vẻ mặt, giống như chính mình vừa rồi chính là đề xuất ngày mai bữa sáng uống cà phê vẫn là sữa đậu nành loại này việc nhỏ. Này không phù hợp tính cách của hắn, càng là bình tĩnh mặt hồ, dưới càng là kích động gợn sóng ba đào.

Hắn cũng không muốn làm chi kia tiểu thuyền, một cái không lưu ý bị quyển đến đáy hồ.

Cẩn thận để đạt được mục đích, Bạch Trạm hỏi: "Ngươi xác định không có giấu ta làm như thế nào đi?"

Thi Thiên Thần quay đầu ngưng mắt nhìn hắn: "Ta phải làm cái gì sao?"

"..." Bạch Trạm cư nhiên không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

"Ngươi đã cảm thấy ta phải làm cái gì, ta đây có một đề nghị, " Thi Thiên Thần triều hắn đi tới, chân trần dẫm tại mềm mại dày địa phương thảm thượng không có đinh điểm tiếng vang, nhưng Bạch Trạm lăng là cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ nghe đến trầm trọng tiếng bước chân.

Thi Thiên Thần đỡ lấy hắn tay vịn y chỗ tựa lưng, hơi hơi cúi người, "Ta đề nghị ngươi lại đi phòng ở của ngươi nhìn một cái."

"Không..." Phản ứng đầu tiên là cự tuyệt, "Vì cái gì?"

Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, cùng đối phương tầm mắt bình tề: "Không muốn đi? Là chính mình cũng quá không trong lòng kia đạo khảm phải không? Cảm thấy nó đã bị làm bẩn , bị công khai bán , bị không liên quan các sắc nhân chờ đi thăm , bị các loại cảm tưởng cùng tiếng nghị luận nhét đầy , bên trong đã không đãng đến hoàn toàn thay đổi... Cho dù bị mua trở về, nó cũng không phải lúc trước nó , " thanh âm của hắn trầm thấp mà giàu có từ tính, giống đọc diễn cảm một thủ tàn nhẫn thơ, "Nhìn đến chỗ ở cũ, liền sẽ nhớ tới nó từng bị đào không bộ dáng, lệnh ngươi nhớ tới chính mình bị lừa gạt bị lường gạt nhân sinh."

"Đừng nói nữa!" Bạch Trạm rống lớn đạo.

Thi Thiên Thần nhưng không có câm mồm, thái độ của hắn thái độ khác thường cường ngạnh: "Liên ngươi chính mình đều không qua được khúc mắc, còn muốn lừa mình dối người tới khi nào?"

"Ta... Chưa từng có không đi." Bạch Trạm từ trong hàm răng tả ra tiếng âm, hắn nắm chặt ghế dựa tay vịn, nhìn chằm chằm người bên cạnh, "Kia liền đi xem!"

Như là giận dỗi giống nhau.

Chỉ là vì làm cho đối phương câm miệng.

Đã đều đi qua, có cái gì có dám hay không ? Người đã chết, xong hết mọi chuyện, vô luận là ân vẫn là oán, đã sớm theo Hứa Bội lễ tang nhất tịnh chôn vào địa hạ.

Chương 71: tự hắc

Ngày hôm sau, bọn họ lần thứ hai đi xe đi trước Hứa Bội cựu trạch.

Khi cách hơn tháng, không có ẩn núp phóng viên cùng thành kính fan, tú cảnh uyển 32 hào lần thứ hai biến đến tịch liêu không tĩnh, màu trắng nhà cửa lẳng lặng đứng sửng ở cao đại rủ dung mộc sau đó, vẫn như cũ giống chân trời sáng tỏ nguyệt, đây mới là nó nên có bộ dáng, chuyển quá một đoạn đường cong, xe bắt đầu giảm tốc độ, "Từ đó về sau ta tăng mạnh an bảo, không sẽ còn có như vậy tình hình phát sinh." Thi Thiên Thần bỗng nhiên nói.

"Cám ơn."

Nghe được như thế đông cứng trả lời, Thi Thiên Thần không vui áp chế khóe miệng.

Lần thứ hai đi vào đã từng chỗ ở, môn thính đăng lên tiếng trả lời mà lượng, ấm áp ánh sáng đem tinh xảo môn thính chiếu sáng lên, Bạch Trạm ý thức được cái gì, giương mắt nhìn về phía bốn phía, ngay sau đó, hắn kinh ngạc bụm miệng.

"Ngươi... Là làm như thế nào đến ?" Nhìn trước mặt cảnh tượng, hắn khiếp sợ đến trái tim kịch liệt nhảy lên, sau đó đi từ từ đi vào.

Thi Thiên Thần không có lên tiếng, hắn không muốn đánh vỡ lúc này bầu không khí, hắn chính là yên lặng mềm nhẹ từ phía sau đem đối phương áo khoác lấy rụng, sau đó treo lên.

Nơi này kiệt tác, hắn vô ý tranh công, nếu không cũng sẽ không cho tới hôm nay mời đối phương tiến đến, hắn chính là làm hắn chuyện nên làm mà thôi.

Bạch Trạm giống một cái cẩn thận chặt chẽ khách nhân, lại giống non nớt hài đồng, hắn cước bộ thanh thiển, cẩn thận , dọc theo cửa hiên một đường hướng trong đi, giống như này không chỉ là một khu nhà phòng ở, mà là cất giấu mỹ lệ tước điểu nhạc viên, hắn không dám đi được quá gấp, sợ đem kia tước điểu giống mộng đẹp giống nhau quấy nhiễu.

Thẳng đến cái kia hình vòm tiểu thiên thính, hắn đứng ở nguyên bản trống vắng vị trí, hiện ở nơi đó đã đứng sừng sững một đài đàn dương cầm, đen thùi sắc nhã mã ha U3, cũ kĩ kiểu dáng, phản xạ nhu nhuận sáng bóng, Bạch Trạm xúc tua phủ đi, không có dính vào đinh điểm tro bụi.

"Ngươi... Bắt nó cũng tìm trở về ."

Như là lầm bầm lầu bầu.

Chỉ có thời gian này, hắn mới lộ ra toàn bộ cảm xúc, Bạch Trạm tại cầm đắng trước ngồi xuống, tay hư hư khoát lên đàn dương cầm đắp lên, như là cảm thụ cái gì dường như nhắm lại hai mắt.

Thi Thiên Thần không tiếng động đứng ở theo hắn ba thước xa vị trí.

Hứa Bội tuy rằng thông tuệ, nhưng hắn tài nghệ cũng không bao quát đạn đàn dương cầm, này giá đàn dương cầm giá cả xa xỉ, rồi lại không đến điển giấu cấp bậc, một cái sẽ không đạn đàn dương cầm, lại thiên về điệu thấp , không thường ở trong nhà cư trú nghệ nhân, tại sao lại ở nhà bãi phóng một đài đàn dương cầm đâu?

Duy nhất đáp án chính là...

"Đây là ta mẫu thân ." Bạch Trạm không biết lúc nào đã mở mắt ra, giống nhìn thân nhân giống nhau nhìn chăm chú vào kia bóng lưỡng cầm cái, thấp giọng nói.

"Nhưng không đợi ta vừa được có thể học tập đàn dương cầm niên linh, bọn họ liền không tại."

Hứa Bội cha mẹ cũng chết với tai nạn xe cộ, một cọc ngoài ý muốn, khi đó Hứa Bội vẫn là bi bô tập nói tuổi, đã từng hắn may mắn quá, bởi vì không có liên quan thân tình ký ức, hay không hảo quá được đến sau lại mất đi?

"Thúc thúc một nhà có thể thu dưỡng ta, cho ta một ngày tam cơm cùng ấm áp giường ta cũng đã thập phần cảm ơn , cho nên chưa từng mơ tưởng quá có thể học đàn dương cầm, nhưng đương ta có năng lực vì mình cân nhắc điều này thời điểm, đã không còn là thích hợp học tập nhạc khí niên linh."

Bởi vì quá sớm liền dấn thân vào giới diễn nghệ, sinh mệnh cùng tiền tài phân tới yểu đến, đồng thời cũng mất đi rất nhiều.

Đem mẫu thân đã từng thích đàn dương cầm phóng ở trong này, chẳng sợ chính là ngẫu nhiên nhìn một cái cũng hiểu được tâm sinh vui mừng.

Bạch Trạm quay đầu nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần: "Ngươi làm như thế nào? Nhất định... Thực khó đi?"

Biết đối phương số tiền lớn vì mình đem bất động sản thu hồi, chính mình nhưng không có hỏi đến, cho tới bây giờ Bạch Trạm mới ý thức tới chính mình là cỡ nào ích kỷ vả lại lạnh lùng, mà đối phương cũng đã không tiếng động vô hình vì mình làm nhiều như vậy.

"Hoàn hảo." Thi Thiên Thần nhíu mày, không quá hảo ý tứ cúi đầu, dùng ngón trỏ cọ xát chóp mũi: "Ngươi có biết , có tiền có thể sai khiến được cả ma quỷ..."

Với hắn mà nói, tiền tài trả giá không tính lớn sự.

Nhưng mua xuống bất động sản đồng thời, còn muốn đem trong phòng khí cụ cùng phụ tùng hết thảy trở lại vị trí cũ, cái này không chỉ là tiền tài có thể làm được .

Bạch Trạm có thể tưởng tượng đến đối phương vi đem này tòa phòng ở khôi phục nguyên dạng phí nhiều ít tinh lực cùng thời gian, cùng với khắp nơi con đường các loại chuẩn bị...

Thi Thiên Thần ngón trỏ vẫn dừng lại tại trên chóp mũi, nói điều này thời điểm hắn vẫn có chút ngượng ngùng, chóp mũi đều bị nhu đỏ.

"Có đã bị bán đi , ta liền đi truy hồi, không bị bán đi ta trực tiếp mua lại đây, tương đối phiền toái là ta không biết mấy thứ này nguyên bản nên đặt ở đâu... Ngươi có biết , phòng ở của ngươi vẫn là cái mê, không người gặp qua... Ân, hoàn hảo thời gian cách xa nhau không tính lâu lắm, ta liền làm cho bọn họ cho ta cẩn thận tưởng, từ đâu dọn đi , như thế nào dọn , khụ, tiền tài... Có khi cũng có thể khiến người rất nhanh nhớ tới một việc..."

Nói còn chưa dứt lời liền bị Bạch Trạm ôm chặt lấy.

"Cám ơn."

"Lại là câu này." Thi Thiên Thần hai mắt nhìn trời, "Ta không thích ngươi đối với ta nói tạ, " hắn cúi đầu nhẹ hôn nhẹ Bạch Trạm tóc mai, "Đừng nói tạ, ta làm này đó khi cũng không từng nghĩ muốn từ ngươi này được đến cái gì, ta chỉ là cảm thấy ta hẳn là làm như vậy, này đó đối với ngươi rất trọng yếu... Ngô..."

Ánh sáng nhạt trong, hai người thân hình chặt chẽ dán cùng một chỗ, giống giao cổ gắn bó Thiên Nga.

Một hồi lâu, môi tài trí khai, Thi Thiên Thần áp lực không vững vàng hô hấp, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Ta đột nhiên cảm thấy, ta lớn nhất may mắn không là đầu cái hảo thai, mà là yêu thượng ngươi, gặp được ngươi, lại yêu thượng ngươi, nhất sau phát hiện cư nhiên cũng là ngươi..."

Như vậy khó đọc lời tâm tình, chỉ sợ chỉ có đương sự tài năng nghe hiểu .

Bạch Trạm lắc đầu, đem người yêu ngón trỏ dán thượng chính mình chóp mũi, nhẹ nhàng lề mề: "Không, ta mới là may mắn cái kia."

Tại trên giường bệnh khi tỉnh lại, hắn thống hận quá vận mệnh của mình, hiện tại lại phát hiện nguyên lai đây mới là thượng thiên chân chính ưu ái.

Nếu như không có kia một lần tử vong, hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần chỉ sợ nhất sinh cũng sẽ không có cùng xuất hiện, mà chính mình còn bị mông tại hoa mỹ cổ trong, chung này nhất sinh, chẳng biết tại sao mà hối hả.

Là Thi Thiên Thần xuất hiện làm hắn có mục tiêu.

Bất kể là làm người yêu vẫn là người đại diện, là hắn lần đầu tiên vì mình mà hối hả.

Cuối cùng Bạch Trạm vẫn cứ quyết định từ chức, hắn cho rằng ái tình là không giấu được , chỉ cần hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần sự nghiệp còn kẹp triền cùng một chỗ, liền sẽ không ngừng bị phóng đại đến công chúng tầm nhìn nội, lại thật nhỏ vụn vặt giao lưu đều sẽ bị coi là ái tình lời chú giải mà có dấu vết để lại.

Mà hắn sự nghiệp của mình, hắn hiện tại quyết định đem sinh hoạt bước đi thả chậm, lần nữa thể nghiệm một chút chân chính nhân sinh.

Bình thường tán đủ, hắn liền khai một nhà nhà ăn hoặc là khách điếm hoặc là tùy tiện cái gì ngoạn ý, bất đồ tròn và khuyết, chỉ vì cảm thụ một loại khác mới mẻ cách sống.

Thi Thiên Thần từ ngay từ đầu sẽ không có phản đối quá quyết định của hắn, hiện tại đối hắn tương lai lý tưởng càng là thập phần tôn sùng, nhưng duy nhất tương đối lo lắng chính là đoản thời kì nội hai người một mình ở chung thời gian sẽ càng thêm rất thưa thớt.

Bởi vì hắn diễn nghệ sự nghiệp chính như mặt trời ban trưa, trừ bỏ mỗi tuần đều phải bay đi "Thẳng nam tòa thành" lục tiết mục, một lục liền là một tuần bên ngoài, hắn còn muốn chiếu cố tân quay phim kế hoạch, không có Bạch Trạm cái này đắc lực hợp tác, hắn lại chướng mắt người khác, chỉ là chọn lựa kịch bản liền đem hắn thời gian chiếm đầy, càng miễn bàn công ty bên kia còn có đại đại tiểu tiểu sự vụ — tuy rằng thi lão gia tử cho hắn lớn nhất tùy hứng quyền lực, nhưng là không có nghĩa là hắn có thể tùy tiện đạp hư Thi gia tâm huyết.

Nhưng người thành niên nói thương yêu, tạm thời chia lìa không tính cái gì, chính là Thi tổng nhân cơ hội tăng giá cả, yêu cầu đối phương tại khó được một chỗ thời gian trong không đến cự tuyệt mình tùy thời đột nhiên nhanh trí tưởng muốn tới tràng trận đánh ác liệt yêu cầu.

Bạch thủ trường đã xem đề nghị bác bỏ.

Thi tổng lui mà cầu tiếp theo, tỏ vẻ hảo hảo hảo, ta tôn trọng ngươi lựa chọn, vậy sau này ngươi cũng không thể đối công tác của ta khoa tay múa chân a!

Bạch Trạm cười nhạt, nói ngươi cho ta nguyện ý quản ngươi? Lão tử hiện tại có tiền lại có nhàn , mỗi ngày đều là ngày nghỉ, ai còn muốn quan tâm quản ngươi phá sự!

Nhưng một vòng sau đó, hai người lại đại cãi nhau một trận.

Tại thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì thứ hai kỳ bá xuất sau, hai người lại đại cãi nhau một trận.

Bởi vì Hứa Hoàn ở trong đó xuất hồ ý liêu lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi thức biểu hiện, Bạch Trạm hoài nghi là Thi Thiên Thần tại phá rối.

Mới đầu Thi Thiên Thần không thừa nhận, "Hắn đã là người trưởng thành rồi, hắn lựa chọn dùng cái loại này phương thức xuất vị, ta có biện pháp nào?"

"Hắn là phi thường tưởng hồng, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn chỉ số thông minh có vấn đề!"

Tại thẳng nam trong, Trác Văn Hi tại một lần bữa sáng trung nghi ngờ Hứa gia bán đi Hứa Bội cựu trạch sự, sự phát đột nhiên, nhất thời cư nhiên không người kịp phản ứng muốn đánh cái giảng hòa, không khí vô cùng xấu hổ, Hứa Hoàn lại giống đột nhiên ăn sai dược dường như, nhất sửa thường ngày thuận theo tính tình, liền như vậy trực tiếp cùng Trác Văn Hi oán lên, hơn nữa nói ra nói phi thường bất quá đầu óc.

"Bán đều bán, hiện tại nói còn có ý gì?"

Hắn này lời ra khỏi miệng, tất cả mọi người sợ ngây người, Giang Đinh đang tại đảo sữa, đều tràn đầy đầy một cái bàn hắn đều không phát hiện.

Trác Văn Hi vẫn là kia phó lãnh khẩu mặt lạnh, bất quá tại nghe đến dạng đáp lại sau, khó hiểu cười một chút, cái này tươi cười lệnh xem giả như Bạch Trạm đều toát ra mồ hôi lạnh.

Toàn bộ tiết mục trung, Hứa Hoàn biểu hiện ra ngoài đều là một loại người không biết không sợ xuẩn dạng.

Nhưng chính bởi vì Hứa Hoàn như vậy khác thường biểu hiện, đảo vừa lúc trở thành thứ hai kỳ tiêu điểm, hắn tựa hồ cũng chán ghét chính mình trên đầu Hứa Bội vòng hào quang, lời nói trung cũng không lại đối này như vậy kính sợ, hơn nữa tại cuối cùng một hoàn ôn nhu phỏng vấn trong, hắn đối mặt màn ảnh nửa thật nửa giả nói ra buổi nói chuyện: "Kỳ thật ta cũng không muốn dựa vào ca ca vòng hào quang xuất đạo, từ tiểu, ta đều là bị hắn bao phủ tại vũ dực dưới , các ngươi biết cái loại cảm giác này sao? Giấu ở kê mụ mụ cánh dưới, đích xác ấm áp lại an toàn, nhưng đồng thời, ngươi cũng nhìn không tới dương quang, người khác cũng nhìn không tới ngươi."

Phối hợp hắn khóe môi như có như không lãnh đạm ý cười, không người nào dám tiến thêm một bước phỏng đoán hắn lời nói này thâm ý.

Cho nên đâu? Bởi vì Hứa Bội tồn tại, chắn ngươi dương quang, cũng chắn người khác phát hiện cơ hội của ngươi phải không?

Cho nên... Ngươi bây giờ cảm thấy hắn rời đi đến rất vừa vặn phải không?

Cho nên ngươi liền sốt ruột vội hoảng bắt đầu bày ra chính mình , cho nên người nhà của ngươi cũng không thể chờ đợi được bắt đầu bán lấy tiền Hứa Bội khi còn sống bất động sản ?

Nguyên vốn hẳn là có lời thuyết minh hướng dẫn từng bước tiếp tục hỏi tiếp, nhưng này một hoàn lục đến nơi đây liền hoàn toàn mà dừng lại.

Nhưng là vậy là đủ rồi.

Một tân nhân, vừa không thiện với diễn kịch, cũng không thiện với ca múa, duy nhất có thể sử dụng đến thượng đại khái chính là của hắn huynh trưởng khi còn sống vi hắn đánh hạ nhân mạch , nếu Hứa Hoàn có thể thủ được nổi tịch mịch, an an tĩnh tĩnh ngủ đông, với hắn mà nói ở cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trong, chỉ cần làm được hỗn cái quen mặt đã thành công hơn một nửa, nhưng hắn vẫn lựa chọn một cái không phải ai đều có thể đi lộ: Tự hắc.

"Ha, hảo đi, ta thừa nhận, ta đích xác đề một chút gia tăng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng dẫn tiểu bí quyết, nhưng nếu không là hắn bản thân chỉ vì cái trước mắt, sẽ tin ta chuyện ma quỷ?"

Kia đoạn Hứa Hoàn đối mặt màn ảnh thổ lộ tiếng lòng hình ảnh bị Thi Thiên Thần tạm dừng, hắn chỉ vào kia trương tại Bạch Trạm xem ra vừa quen thuộc lại xa lạ khuôn mặt, thấp thanh đạo: "Nhìn xem, ngươi còn tưởng rằng hắn là tại biểu diễn sao? Hắn diễn xuất có tốt như vậy sao? Những điều này là trong lòng của hắn nói! !"

Bạch Trạm bắt lấy tóc, mãnh một đốn xoa nắn: "Hiện tại con đường của hắn bị phá hỏng !"

"Phá hỏng xứng đáng! !" Thi Thiên Thần đại thanh đạo.

Sau đó lại đi đến Bạch Trạm trước mặt, nắm chặt hắn kéo tóc tay: "Ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi bây giờ này là có ý gì? Ngươi còn tại vi hắn khổ sở? Ngươi không là Hứa Bội đi? Ngươi kỳ thật là thánh mẫu chuyển thế đi —? !"

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm cũng nói không rõ chính mình hiện tại tâm tình, ta ngẩng đầu nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, ý đồ bắt tay rút về đến, nhưng là đối phương nắm đến tử khẩn, hai mắt chặt chẽ theo dõi hắn, nhất định phải hắn cấp xuất một lời giải thích.

"Hảo đi, ta... Ngươi minh bạch cái loại này tâm tình sao? Cho dù con trai của mình thành kẻ sát nhân, tại làm mẫu thân xem ra, hắn cũng vẫn là cái kia mắt thấy lớn lên hài tử — "

"Ngọa tào!" Thi Thiên Thần buông ra đối hắn gông cùm xiềng xích, xoay người dùng sức đạp hai chân sô pha.

Bạch Trạm lần đầu tiên nhìn đến đối phương ở trước mặt mình lớn như vậy phát giận, nhưng là hắn cũng thực khí a, cho dù Hứa Hoàn trong lòng thật sự là nghĩ như vậy , vẫn luôn đem mình coi là tưởng muốn siêu việt đối tượng, nhưng cũng không có đối hắn sinh ra không thực chất tính thương tổn a, mặc dù tình huynh đệ không chịu được một kích, kia lần nữa sống lần này hai người nước giếng không phạm nước sông, chính mình không sẽ giúp hắn cũng chính là , có tất yếu chủ động phóng ra, đem người chặt chẽ đóng đinh sao?

"Dù sao sự tình đã như vậy, ta đây sẽ nói cho ngươi biết một sự kiện đi." Thi Thiên Thần bình phục hô hấp, xoay người lại.

Hắn trầm hắc đôi mắt như một cái đầm ngày đông u tuyền, bọc mang theo sắc bén Băng Lăng.

"Cái gì?"

Chương 72: Sơ Tuyết

"Hứa Chính Quốc công ty lập tức liền muốn tuyên bố đóng cửa , không chỉ như vậy, hắn còn nợ một số tiền lớn, nợ nần nguồn gốc tương đối phức tạp, có trái pháp luật hiềm nghi, nếu hắn thỉnh không đến một cái hảo luật sư, hoặc đem gặp phải bảy năm ở trên, ba mươi năm dưới tù có thời hạn."

Giờ phút này, Thi Thiên Thần mới khôi phục hắn thương nhân tướng mạo sẵn có, hắn mặt không đổi sắc nói đến đây chút, liên nói lắp đều không đánh một cái, giống như một cái không đánh mà thắng đế vương tại vi loạn thần tặc tử trị tội.

"Hắn công ty, phòng của hắn sản, xe, ngoại tệ... Cùng với từ ngươi kia mò đến các loại chỗ tốt, đều giữ không được, bây giờ là hắn triệt để hộc máu thời điểm."

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Bạch Trạm trì độn nhìn hắn, đầu óc hơn nửa ngày mới chuyển động đứng lên, "Đóng cửa, tù có thời hạn... Này đó cùng ngươi có quan?"

Thi Thiên Thần đôi mắt buông xuống, cũng không cùng Bạch Trạm giao hội: "Ta chỉ là gia tốc cái này quá trình, hắn luôn luôn tại chui pháp luật chỗ trống, còn như vậy lòng tham."

"... Thật sự cùng ngươi có quan? !"

Bạch Trạm về phía sau thối lui hai bước, giống như là muốn đem trước mặt người nhìn xem rõ ràng hơn dường như, trong lòng của hắn một mảnh trống rỗng, không thể nói rõ là cái gì tư vị, chỉ cảm thấy trước mặt nam nhân thập phần xa lạ.

Phản ứng như thế lệnh Thi Thiên Thần cũng rất là bị thương, hắn tại làm việc này trước liền dự đoán được đối phương chính là cái này phản ứng, đây là một tề mãnh dược, thuốc đắng dã tật, không phá thì không xây được.

Hứa Bội là thời quá khứ, vô luận huy hoàng vẫn là thống khổ đều đã tùy hoàng thổ mai táng, nhưng kiếp trước ân oán lại vô cùng vô tận, những cái đó trói buộc hắn chi vụn vặt mạn, giống ác ma nức nở, kẹp triền tại thân tình ân tình ngọt ngào áo khoác nội, cấp cho hắn chỉ có kẹp triền không rõ phức tạp, nếu mặc kệ không quản, lấy Hứa Bội tính cách nói không chừng ngày nào đó lại muốn phát một phen thiện tâm — từ nhìn đến kia gian trống rỗng Hứa Bội cựu trạch bắt đầu, hắn cũng đã quyết định phải làm chuyện này, những cái đó ân oán tình cừu, những cái đó ích kỷ phản bội cùng hãm hại, vốn nên theo gió mất đi hút huyết cành khô, đều từ chính mình đến chặt đứt đi!

"Ta biết ngươi vẫn cảm thấy chính mình thiếu bọn họ ân tình, nhưng là ngươi cũng nói, người đều chết, cái gì ân tình đã sớm thanh toán , đây là hắn chính mình gieo gió gặt bão." Thi Thiên Thần từng chữ không ngừng nói.

"Gieo gió gặt bão?" Bạch Trạm nhìn chằm chằm hắn, lệ thanh đạo: "Đã bị liên lụy gắt gao là Hứa Chính Quốc một người sao? ! Ngươi đã nói ân tình đã xong, kia oán đâu? — oán có phải hay không cũng nên nhất tịnh trần về bụi đất về thổ? Vậy ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn làm này đó tay chân? ! Lệnh Hứa Chính Quốc phá sản, ngồi tù, ngăn chặn Hứa Hoàn đường lui, ngươi là muốn liên tọa bọn họ toàn bộ một nhà? !"

"Là, ta chính là muốn liên tọa bọn họ toàn bộ một nhà." Thi Thiên Thần thanh âm cực nhẹ, thái độ lại chân thật đáng tin.

"Thi Thiên Thần, ngươi điên rồi."

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn về phía hắn: "Ngươi mới điên rồi."

"Ngươi..." Bạch Trạm kinh sợ nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt nam tử cao lớn, đối phương chưa từng ở trước mặt mình như vậy làm càn quá, hơn nữa tại biết được này phúc thân thể chân tướng sau.

Có thể là bị chuyện này áp lực lâu lắm, giờ khắc này, Thi Thiên Thần khí tràng toàn bộ khai hỏa, hắn tốc độ nói trầm hoãn, nhưng thập phần rõ ràng nói: "Hiện tại chúng ta đi giả thiết một chút, ngươi đã chết, ngươi bây giờ là nhất lũ hồn phách, vô pháp nhúng tay bất cứ chuyện gì."

"Nhưng ta sống , ta hỗn đến giới giải trí chính là vì ly lòng ta yêu thần tượng Hứa Bội đại thần gần một chút, nhưng là ta phát hiện có một tân nhân, hắn cái gì cũng sẽ không, chính là đánh Hứa Bội đệ đệ danh hào trà trộn vào đến, dùng cứt chó nhất dạng diễn xuất làm bẩn Hứa Bội thanh danh — xin lỗi, ta làm không được làm như không thấy."

"Lui một vạn bước giảng, hắn là ta đối thủ cạnh tranh, ta có năng lực chỉ dùng một cái ngón út đầu là có thể đem hắn phá đổ, ta vì cái gì không làm?"

"Huống chi hắn còn chính mình muốn chết, dùng Hứa Bội khi còn sống tư vật lấy đến hối lộ ta, hy vọng cho ta mượn cành ô-liu đem hắn cùng với cả nhà của hắn đều đề bạt đi lên."

"Tại thành làm một cái nghệ nhân trước ta đầu tiên là một cái thương nhân, thâm hụt tiền mua bán ta không làm, hơn nữa ta khinh thường không làm mà hưởng người,

Huống chi, ta phát hiện bọn họ còn động ta yêu nhất thần tượng nơi ở cũ. Lòng người không đủ rắn nuốt voi... Ta động bọn họ, hoàn toàn xuất phát từ ta tự thân ý nguyện, như vậy giải thích ngươi có thể tiếp thu sao "

Theo lời nói, hắn đi bước một triều Bạch Trạm đến gần, hai tay theo trần thuật nội dung tiến dần lên mà dần dần nắm chặt, cho đến đi vào Bạch Trạm trước mặt khi, hắn chỉ lễ đã phát ra nguy hiểm khanh khách thanh.

Bạch Trạm không tự chủ được về phía sau thối lui.

Cho đến đối phương từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một trang giấy trương.

"Đây là cái gì?"

Thi Thiên Thần không trả lời.

Bạch Trạm tiếp nhận đến, chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền sắc mặt đại biến.

Đây là một trương thi kiểm báo cáo cục sao chép kiện, người chết tính danh vi vương siêu, vương siêu là Hứa Bội khi còn sống tư nhân lái xe, tại kia tràng khiếp sợ nghiệp trong ngoài ngoài ý muốn trung, là hắn rượu sau điều khiển dẫn đến thảm kịch phát sinh, nhưng bản thân của hắn cũng tùy Hứa Bội một đồng táng thân biển lửa — theo lúc ấy hiện trường khám định cùng thi kiểm kết luận cho rằng, vương vượt qua lượng uống rượu, dẫn đến tốc độ xe quá nhanh, chạy tại cầu vượt thượng khi hắn mất đi đối chiếc xe đem khống, cũng lầm đem chân ga đương phanh lại thế cho nên xe từ trên cầu rơi xuống, cũng dẫn phát nổ mạnh.

Này đó, Bạch Trạm đã sớm từ bên người nhiều lần truyền phát tin tin tức đưa tin trong hiểu được đại khái, kia lượng màu bạc Rolls-Royce bị đốt đến hoàn toàn thay đổi, mà hắn thân thể của chính mình tám phần chỉ sẽ thảm hại hơn, điểm ấy từ hắn lễ truy điệu liền nhưng thấy một điểm, hắn di thể từ đầu đến cuối đều bao trùm tại màu đen trù bạch dưới, nói vậy đã vô pháp gặp người.

"Ngươi cho ta nhìn cái này làm như thế nào? !" Hắn nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần.

Phía trên này giấy trắng mực đen viết người chết tính danh, quê quán, chuyện xưa bệnh sử chờ cơ bản tin tức, tử vong nguyên nhân cùng kết luận đều biểu hiện đây là một khởi từ cồn dẫn phát tai nạn xe cộ ngoài ý muốn.

Người sau không tiếng động làm thủ thế, ý bảo nhìn đi xuống.

Bạch Trạm tiếp tục nhìn đi xuống, trang giấy hạ nửa bộ là một phần phụ kiện, cùng mặt trên nội dung nhất dạng, chính là trừ bỏ cơ bản tin tức ngoại, tại kết luận chỗ lược có bất đồng.

"Người chết thi thể vẫn chưa phát hiện cồn siêu tiêu." Thêm hắc thêm thô một chuyến chữ to nhảy đập vào mí mắt, tại đây đi tự mặt trên ký thi kiểm pháp y tính danh, cùng mặt trên phân kia nguyên thủy báo cáo kí tên như xuất vừa rút lui, mà càng thêm nhìn thấy ghê người chính là lạc khoản ngày, cư nhiên chính là nửa tháng trước.

"Đây là... Có ý tứ gì?" Bạch Trạm nắm bắt trang giấy tay run nhè nhẹ, vương siêu không là rượu sau điều khiển, hắn không uống rượu, vậy tại sao... Bạch Trạm ánh mắt gian nan từ chỉ mặt chuyển qua Thi Thiên Thần trên mặt, "Đây là... Có ý tứ gì?"

"Kỳ thật ngươi đã đoán được." Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, mắt trung thần tình đã không phục lúc trước túc mục, mà là bao phủ một tầng đau thương cùng đau lòng, "Một người bằng hữu của ta là làm 'Hắc sống' , hắn thuộc hạ có rất nhiều con đường, ta chỉ là ôm thử xem nhìn tâm tình kính nhờ hắn lần nữa kiểm tra thực hư lần đó ngoài ý muốn, không nghĩ tới..."

Bạch Trạm kinh ngạc nhìn Thi Thiên Thần, hắn cảm giác được đến đối phương miệng tại động, nhưng cái gì cũng nghe không rõ, không, kỳ thật là của hắn tiềm thức không muốn đi nghe rõ —

"Có người đón mua người này pháp y, tài xế của ngươi không uống rượu, về phần hắn vì cái gì sẽ đem chân ga cho rằng phanh lại... Chúng ta suy đoán có thể là xe bị làm quá tay chân, nhưng là đã qua lâu lắm, chiếc xe kia tại đệ nhất thời gian đã bị triệt để tiêu hủy... Không có xác thực chứng cứ cho thấy là người vi, nhưng nếu không phải người vi, thì tại sao muốn tại thi kiểm báo cáo thượng làm bộ đâu?" Nói đến đây, hắn gian nan nuốt nước bọt, không biết khi nào hắn đã tới đến Bạch Trạm trước mặt, đem tay của đối phương cầm thật chặt, kia trang trang giấy nhẹ nhàng phiêu lạc đến địa thượng, họa xuất một đạo thong thả hình cung dấu vết.

Thi Thiên Thần ngữ khí biến đến thập phần mềm nhẹ: "Hứa Bội, ngươi lúc trước tử vong căn bản không phải cái gì ngoài ý muốn, ngươi hiểu chưa? Có người muốn ngươi tử — ngươi chết sau, ai là lớn nhất được lợi giả? Ân?"

Bạch Trạm ngơ ngác nhìn chính mình tay bị đối phương nắm chặt, lại đinh điểm độ ấm đều cảm giác không đến, trên thực tế hắn đã cảm thấy thấu xương rét lạnh, hơn nửa ngày, hắn mới hé miệng, nhưng là răng nanh lại không tự giác cao thấp run lên.

"Ngươi cái này tên ngốc qua!" Thi Thiên Thần căm giận quát khẽ nói, đồng thời trong lòng đau đến muốn mệnh, hắn đem Bạch Trạm mang tiến trong ngực, dùng ấm áp rộng lớn trong ngực vây quanh trụ hắn, "Ngươi còn tại vi hung thủ kêu oan! Ngươi có biết ta có nhiều sinh khí sao? Ta không có tìm người âm thầm làm rụng hắn đã tận tình tận nghĩa !"

Bạch Trạm thân thể cứng ngắc mặc hắn ôm thật chặt, lưng còn tại lạnh run, Thi Thiên Thần bàn tay to xoa bờ vai của hắn, dùng sức một chút một chút vuốt ve.

"Khóc đi, muốn khóc liền khóc lên đi." Hắn nói.

Cảm thấy trong ngực người thân thể dần dần tùng mềm xuống dưới, hắn nhắm mắt lại, lại mở khi trong mắt cũng hàm một vòng nhiệt lệ.

"Ở trước mặt ta ngươi có thể làm hồi ngươi chính mình." Hắn nói, "Không có gì ân tình , hiện tại mới là chân chính ân oán thanh toán xong, làm hắn đi ngồi tù đi, này so với hắn làm quá ác, còn xa xa không đủ — "

Rốt cục, nước mắt vô thanh vô tức trợt xuống đến, giây lát liền bao trùm thần tình.

Bạch Trạm vùi đầu tại người yêu trong ngực trong, giống lần nữa bị thác ở trong tay vứt bỏ miêu, rốt cục tìm được ấm áp dựa vào.

30' chung sau, hai người ngồi ở sân phơi địa phương thượng, sân phơi là toàn cảnh thức toàn phong bế , dưới thân là thật dày lông dê chăn chiên, bên cạnh là sáp điện thức phảng chân lò sưởi âm tường, không có bật đèn, lò sưởi âm tường chuyên nghiệp không ngừng phát ra đầu gỗ bị thiêu đốt khi đùng thanh, ngoài cửa sổ đã nổi lên tuyết, tại đây rét lạnh đêm đông trận đầu tuyết, Bạch Trạm là cùng người yêu đồng thời vượt qua .

Nhưng giờ phút này hắn hình tượng thật sự không coi là hảo, tóc rối bời , trên mặt nước mắt dư âm, mí mắt cũng bởi vì khóc mà sưng đỏ, trên người của hắn khoác thật dày lông bị, trong tay là Thi Thiên Thần ngạnh đưa cho hắn một bát lớn nhiệt socola, mà đối phương bên chân cũng là một tá uống không bia vại.

"Ta có phải hay không thực xuẩn." Thở ra một hơi, hắn hỏi.

Thi Thiên Thần nghiêm túc liếc hắn một cái, nói: "Là."

"..."

"Ngao! Ngươi đánh ta làm gì — "

"Thời gian này ngươi không là hẳn là tiếp tục ôn nhu an ủi ta sao?"

"Ta vừa rồi nói còn chưa nói xong đâu, " Thi Thiên Thần thấu lại đây, lại nghiêm túc nhìn hắn một cái, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Tuy rằng xuẩn, nhưng nhìn đứng lên thật đáng yêu."

Từ lúc quen biết tới nay, Bạch Trạm còn không có ở trước mặt mình như vậy không chỉnh dung nhan quá, ảnh đế Hứa Bội đối tự thân hình tượng yêu cầu nhưng là phi thường cao .

Được đến đánh giá như vậy, Bạch Trạm chính là thản nhiên trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, người sau lại bị cái nhìn này liêu đến không kềm chế được.

Nhìn đối phương trong mắt tiểu tinh tinh mãn đến độ muốn tràn ra đến, Bạch Trạm ám thở dài: Hắn tiểu lang cẩu lại trở lại, quả nhiên khí phách bất quá ba giây.

Tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, Thi tổng thật sự thực sẽ chiếu cố người, nhiệt socola quả thật có điều tiết tâm tình công hiệu, nếu xem nhẹ nó mang vào quá nhiều nhiệt lượng nói.

Nhẹ mân một hơi thơm ngọt thức uống nóng, cảm giác từ thân đến tâm đều thỏa mái đứng lên, hắn thật dài thở ra một hơi, khóc quá sau đó áp lực tựa hồ không lớn như vậy , tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng đối với Hứa gia hắn vẫn luôn nghẹn một hơi, đó là xen vào nhiều năm dưỡng dục ân tình cùng vô pháp xem nhẹ lừa gạt cùng thương tổn ở giữa phức tạp tình cảm, nửa vời ngang ngực.

Nói hắn thánh mẫu cũng hảo, mềm lòng cũng thế, nhưng từ tiểu mất đi cha mẹ che chở hắn là cỡ nào khát vọng một phần bình thường đến từ gia đình yêu a!

Cho dù phân kia yêu trong bao bom hẹn giờ, hắn cũng vẫn luôn chiếu đơn toàn thu.

Nếu không là Thi Thiên Thần lôi đình thủ đoạn, chỉ sợ chung này nhất sinh hắn đều sẽ cảm giác đến có điều thua thiệt, tựa như hắn lúc trước chất vấn đối phương : Cho dù Hứa Chính Quốc lòng tham, chính mình vẫn luôn bị chẳng hay biết gì, nhưng là họa không kịp toàn gia a!

Hiện tại hắn triệt để giải thoát rồi.

Thi Thiên Thần đã dùng một loại khác phương pháp trừng phạt hắn, đối một cái người tham lam đến nói, còn có cái gì so làm hắn đem tới tay đồ vật nhất dạng nhất dạng nhổ ra càng thống khổ đâu? Càng không nói đến Thi tổng đã lên tiếng, muốn âm thầm làm một việc, làm đối phương tại lao trong vĩnh viễn không đến xoay người.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Nhìn mưa bay đầy trời bông tuyết, Bạch Trạm nói.

Thi Thiên Thần mày nhăn lại: "Ta không thích ngươi nói..."

"Ta còn chưa nói xong đâu, " Bạch Trạm đánh gãy hắn, ngưng mắt nhìn đối phương hai mắt, hắn lần thứ hai nói: "Cám ơn ngươi, ta yêu ngươi."

Chương 73: khúc mắc

Bỏ xuống khúc mắc, hai người cùng lên tới đúng chỗ với thành thị tây bắc giác linh sơn, tư linh viên nghĩa địa công cộng.

Tuy rằng hai người tận lực điệu thấp làm việc, nhưng Thi Thiên Thần tế bái Hứa Bội sự vẫn là bị linh mẫn truyền thông nhóm tìm hiểu đến , bọn họ các loại vây truy chặn đường, vẫn luôn theo tới nghĩa địa công cộng viên khu đại môn mới tính xong, Bạch Trạm bị Thi Thiên Thần bảo hộ đến thực hảo, hắn xuyên mập mạp chế thức áo bành tô, nhìn qua như là đông đảo bảo tiêu trung một viên, cho dù nhất thâm niên "Bạch Sư" thành viên đều không nhận ra đây là ngày xưa cùng Thi Thiên Thần xứng không ly đà bạch họ người đại diện.

Thẳng đến chân núi, Thi Thiên Thần mới bình lui mặt khác người không liên quan, cùng Bạch Trạm thập cấp mà lên.

Hứa Bội mộ bia luôn có người đến dò hỏi, hàng năm bày đầy mới mẻ màu trắng hoa hồng, nhìn mặt trên chính mình anh tuấn hắc bạch ảnh chụp, Bạch Trạm trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần.

Tới nơi này nhìn một cái là Thi Thiên Thần nói ra , hắn nói tuy rằng ngươi hoàn hảo hảo ở trước mặt ta, nhưng ngươi thể xác dù sao táng ở trong này, không đến bái cúi đầu tổng cảm thấy khuyết điểm cái gì.

Coi như là một cái cáo biệt đi qua nghi thức đi.

"Uy, ngươi — diễn trò không cần làm như vậy toàn đi?" Tại Bạch Trạm sợ run công phu, chỉ thấy Thi Thiên Thần đã tại "Chính mình" trước mộ bia ngồi xổm xuống, sau đó từ dẫn theo Oxford bố túi áo trong nhất dạng nhất dạng ra bên ngoài đào đồ vật, tiên nãi tiểu phương, giòn da thịt nướng, rượu nhưỡng bong bóng cá, bình nhỏ XO, cùng với thật dày một đạp chỉ, nhìn ra là minh tệ.

Thi Thiên Thần thần sắc trịnh trọng, đem cái ăn dọn xong, càng làm mang đến hoa tươi phóng ở bên cạnh, hắn mang đến chính là hoa hồng đỏ, nóng bỏng chói mắt một đại đám, tại một mà hoa hồng trắng trung thoáng chốc đáng chú ý.

Bạch Trạm che ngạch, nào có tế bái mang "Hồng sắc", thật không hổ là ta Thi tổng, tảo mộ đều tảo đến như vậy khí phách mười phần, may mắn nơi này không cho truyền thông theo vào, nếu không tùy tiện một tránh ảnh chụp truyền đi lại là một trận kháp.

Đem cống phẩm lý hảo, Thi Thiên Thần lại lấy ra cái bật lửa, lập tức liền đem kia đạp chỉ phiếu châm , hắn hình dáng tại ánh lửa chiếu rọi hạ biến đến nhu hòa.

Bạch Trạm lại phát giác không thích hợp, "Từ từ, đây không phải là minh tệ? !"

Chỉ thấy tại Thi Thiên Thần trong tay từ từ bốc cháy lên kia đạp chỉ rõ ràng là giấy phô-tô, hơn nữa mặt trên còn tràn ngập tự, vì cái gì muốn tại trước mộ bia đốt cái này?

"Đây là cái gì a?" Bạch Trạm truy vấn.

Thi Thiên Thần lúc này mới triều hắn ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Ta viết kịch bản, chính là ta tiếp theo bộ chuẩn bị chụp điện ảnh, đốt cho ngươi xem xét xem xét."

"Kịch bản?" Bạch Trạm ngạc nhiên , "Ngươi còn sẽ viết kịch bản? Biệt đốt biệt đốt —" nhưng đã chậm, Thiên can khí nóng, chỉ trang đã đốt tới phía cuối.

Bạch Trạm triều Thi Thiên Thần khẽ vươn tay: "Ta muốn nhìn, cho ta một phần!"

"Ta không."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Nói tốt không nhúng tay vào công tác của ta ." Thi tổng cự tuyệt đến đúng lý hợp tình.

"Ta..." Bạch Trạm bị oán vừa vặn, nếu không cố kỵ đây là đang mộ địa, hắn nhất định phải đá người này mông —

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, tận lực bảo trì phong độ, thay đổi phó ngữ khí, "Là, ta không nhúng tay vào công tác của ngươi, nhưng là làm người yêu ta rất ngạc nhiên đâu, ngươi cư nhiên còn sẽ viết kịch bản?"

"Hắc hắc, " Thi Thiên Thần lỗ tai nhanh chóng đỏ lên, "Đó là ngươi không biết, ta viết cấp Hứa Bội thư tình có tự điển dầy như vậy — "

"Đâu, lấy đến cho ta xem."

"Vừa rồi một khối đốt — "

"Ta —! !" Bạch Trạm tức giận đến thiếu chút nữa biểu thô tục, "Kia kịch bản luôn có dành trước đi? Cho ta xem!"

"Bây giờ còn không là thời điểm." Chuyện này Thi tổng cắn ngoài ý muốn khẩn.

"..." Không là thời điểm ngươi vì cái gì muốn đốt cấp Hứa Bội? Không là, ta không phải là Hứa Bội sao? Thư tình cũng hảo, kịch bản cũng hảo, trực tiếp cho ta, cho ta a! ! Xuống núi thời điểm Bạch Trạm nghiêm túc suy xét khởi vấn đề này: Chính mình ăn chính mình dấm có phải hay không quá không phẩm?

Đi đến giữa sườn núi khi, hai người lại chuyên môn đi đến vương siêu mộ trước.

Cái này mộ bia liền so trên đỉnh núi quy chế kém rất nhiều, cũng không có gì người tế bái quét tước, Bạch Trạm đem mộ bia chung quanh lá rụng cùng thổ khối thanh lý sạch sẽ, sau đó tại mộ trước ngồi xổm xuống, chấp tay hành lễ.

Kia khởi ngoài ý muốn nếu như là người vi , vị này tiểu lái xe thật sự quá vô tội.

Thi Thiên Thần vẻ mặt túc mục đứng ở Bạch Trạm phía sau, thật lâu không có ngôn ngữ.

Chờ Bạch Trạm rốt cục đứng lên, Thi Thiên Thần mới thở dài: "Không biết ngươi còn muốn đến bên này, hẳn là đem vừa rồi đưa cho ngươi thịt nướng mang xuống dưới."

"Vương siêu ăn chay ."

"A."

Thi Thiên Thần sờ sờ túi áo, còn có một bình XO, hắn đem rượu mở ra vẩy vào vương siêu trước mộ bia.

Rời đi trước, hắn cúi người đối mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp nói nhỏ, "Tiểu huynh đệ, ta sẽ giúp ngươi báo thù ." Tựa như thật sự tại cùng một cái nhìn không thấy tiểu tử đối thoại dường như.

Lên xe sau, Thi Thiên Thần hỏi Bạch Trạm: "Đối , cha mẹ của ngươi táng ở đâu? Ngày nào đó ta cùng ngươi đi tế bái?"

Nghe nói như thế, Bạch Trạm co rúm lại một chút, một lúc lâu mới nói: "Ngô, ta không dám."

"Ngươi không dám làm cho bọn họ biết ngươi cùng ta sự?"

Bạch Trạm cười khổ: "Xem ra thật sự có linh hồn tồn tại, ta đây phỏng chừng bọn họ đã sớm biết."

Thi Thiên Thần nhu nhu đầu của hắn: "Kia còn có cái gì đáng sợ , dù sao ta ưu tú như thế, bọn họ sẽ thực vui mừng ."

Bạch Trạm nhìn về phía hắn, nhẹ nhàng thở ra dường như: "Đã đối, ngươi ưu tú nhất."

Trở lại nội thành, đại minh tinh lại muốn vùi đầu vào khẩn trương công tác trung đi, hắn đem Bạch Trạm đưa đến cửa nhà, liền muốn tiếp tục lao tới sân bay, thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì đã lục đến cuối cùng một kỳ, lần này thu thời gian so trước mấy kỳ đều phải trường, bọn họ tại chỗ ngồi phía sau hôn đến khó rời khó bỏ, hơn nửa ngày Thi Thiên Thần mới phóng Bạch Trạm xuống xe.

"Ta không tại, ngươi chính mình chú ý an toàn." Đều xuống xe, Thi Thiên Thần còn từ cửa xe trong bắt lấy Bạch Trạm cánh tay, lưu luyến không rời dặn dò.

"Đây mới là ta nên nói với ngươi, là ngươi đi xa nhà, ngươi phải chú ý an toàn mới đối."

"Hảo, ta sẽ , yêu ngươi."

"Thiếu buồn nôn! Nhớ rõ kịch bản, ta muốn nhìn — "

Thi Thiên Thần làm cái OK thủ thế, rốt cục đem cửa xe chậm rãi khép lại.

Bạch Trạm ở lại tại chỗ nhìn xe tuyệt trần phương hướng, đối phương cuối cùng khuôn mặt anh tuấn vẫn dừng lại tại võng mạc thượng thật lâu không tiêu tan.

A — ta cũng biến thành luyến ái não !

Hắn chà xát mặt, bước nhanh triều lâu môn đi đến.

Kết quả không thành tưởng, một cái khách không mời mà đến cư nhiên tại lâu môn trong chờ hắn.

"Hứa Hoàn?" Bạch Trạm trong lòng nhảy dựng, hắn cái sừng kia độ có hay không nhìn đến vừa rồi phát sinh tại cửa xe một màn? Nhưng là cẩn thận ngẫm lại, chính mình tựa hồ cũng không cùng Thi Thiên Thần làm như thế nào, trừ bỏ nói hơi nhiều bên ngoài, hắn trên mặt giữ vững trấn định, "Ngươi tới đây làm như thế nào?"

"Bạch ca." Hứa Hoàn đáng thương hề hề , "Ngươi từ chức như thế nào cũng không cùng ta nói một tiếng? WeChat cũng đem ta kéo đen?"

"Quyết định rời khỏi cái này vòng luẩn quẩn, tự nhiên muốn làm tới cùng." Bạch Trạm lấy ra cái chìa khóa, sau đó yên lặng không động, dùng ánh mắt hạ lệnh trục khách.

"Bạch ca, ngươi xem." Hứa Hoàn nhanh chóng chỉa chỉa chính mình khóe miệng một khối xanh tím, "Đây là bị kia giúp kẻ điên tạp ! Ngươi trước làm ta đi vào." Nói xong, hắn vội vã mắt nhìn bốn phía.

Bạch Trạm biết trong miệng hắn kẻ điên chỉ chính là ai, không là Trác Văn Hi phấn chính là Hứa Bội phấn, từ khi kia kỳ tiết mục bá xuất sau, Hứa Hoàn tình thế liền chuyển tiếp đột ngột, nguyên bản duy trì hắn fan đều là Hứa Bội phấn, nhưng thấy hắn tại tiết mục thượng biểu hiện như thế, quả thực chính là ba ba đánh fan mặt, ai còn sẽ mua hắn trướng? Càng miễn bàn Hứa Bội tại vòng trong tạo hạ chắc chắn danh tiếng, vòng luẩn quẩn trong giống Trác Văn Hi như vậy đối Hứa Hoàn bất mãn người đếm không hết, hiện tại hắn bản thân tuôn ra hắc liêu liền biệt trách người khác không cấp hắn mặt mũi, nguyên bản liền hẹp hòi đường bị chính mình đổ cái chật như nêm cối.

Bạch Trạm biết hắn sở vi tại sao, nhưng biệt nói mình giúp không đến hắn, liền tính có thể giúp hắn cũng sẽ không tái phạm ngốc.

"Bạch ca, ta hiện tại cũng không dám hồi gia, mẹ của ta còn chỉa vào người của ta đâu, hiện tại liền một cái đại ngôn đều không mò đến, ba của ta, ba của ta hắn còn..." Hứa Hoàn lui cổ, thấp thanh đạo.

Bạch Trạm nhìn xem chung quanh, hắn này đống nhà trọ an bảo cũng không nghiêm mật, lại háo một hồi bảo không chuẩn sẽ bị người qua đường nhận ra đến, vậy hắn tư nhân địa chỉ đã có thể cho hấp thụ ánh sáng .

"Ngươi tiên tiến đến."

"Bạch ca! Ta biết ngươi đã từ chức, nhưng là ta van cầu ngươi lại cho ta chỉ điều minh lộ đi! Thi Thiên Thần không phải là ngươi một tay kéo rút lên tới sao? Chỉ cần ngươi chịu giúp ta —" vừa đóng cửa thượng, Hứa Hoàn liền nắm chắc Bạch Trạm cánh tay.

"Ngươi đừng như vậy." Bạch Trạm thử bỏ ra tay hắn, nhưng không có vứt bỏ.

"Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, ngươi hoàn toàn có thể không đi đường này a, lấy năng lực của ngươi, có thể làm mặt khác chức nghiệp, vì cái gì cần phải đương nghệ nhân?" Đây tuyệt đối là thật tâm nói — nếu ngươi liên người qua đường duyên đều phong kín , như vậy cái gì Đại La Kim Tiên đều cứu không được ngươi.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Hứa Hoàn định trụ, biểu tình dần dần biến đến vặn vẹo, "Ngươi có biết hay không, ta hiện ở cái này tình cảnh đều là Thi Thiên Thần làm hại! Nếu không hắn như vậy ám chỉ ta... Ta căn bản sẽ không làm như vậy, cho nên ngươi nhất định giúp ta!"

"Hứa Hoàn, trên thế giới này không có ai nhất định vì ngươi làm như thế nào." Bạch Trạm nghiêm khắc nói.

"Ha, nhắc tới Thi Thiên Thần ngươi liền mất hứng ? Ngươi đừng cho là ta không biết hai người các ngươi cái gì quan hệ." Hứa Hoàn từ hàm răng trong phát ra âm thanh, nghe đứng lên hung tợn mà: "Dựa bán hủ đem hắn nâng đỏ, ngươi lúc này muốn rời khỏi, là muốn lén lút song túc song phi đi? Ngươi cho là công tác thượng không có cùng xuất hiện liền xong việc? Ta cho ngươi biết, ở cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trong, bán hủ về bán hủ, đừng nhìn các nàng hiện tại ha các ngươi, nhưng cũng bị người biết các ngươi là làm thật sự, hắn liền xong đời ! !"

Bạch Trạm chính là lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, cũng bất vi sở động.

Hứa Hoàn sửng sốt: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi không sợ ta nói ra?" Ánh mắt của hắn không ngừng tại trên mặt của đối phương sưu tầm, ý đồ tìm được một tia e ngại hoặc lo lắng dấu vết, nhưng Bạch Trạm làm hắn thất vọng rồi.

Bạch Trạm đem cánh tay của mình rút ra, khí lực chi đại, cơ hồ đem Hứa Hoàn vứt một cái té ngã: "Tùy ngươi!"

"Ngươi... !" Hứa Hoàn chưa từng thấy qua như vậy Bạch Trạm, trước đó lần thứ nhất tại loạn thế cẩm tú đoàn phim Bạch Trạm đối với hắn cũng phát quá giận, nhưng cùng hiện tại khi xuất ra quả thực là trẻ con.

Chỉ nghe đối phương lại nói tiếp: "Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi nói còn có có thể tin độ sao?" Dừng một chút, lại nói: "Hơn nữa, cái này vòng luẩn quẩn cái dạng gì còn không tất ngươi tới nói cho ta biết!"

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì —! ?" Hứa Hoàn sắc mặt xanh mét, Bạch Trạm nói đúng, đúng vậy, chính mình hiện tại tính cái gì đâu, duy nhất có thể lấy ra tay ưu thế từ lâu bị thân thủ của hắn hủy diệt.

"Chẳng lẽ... Ngươi cũng là Hứa Bội fan?" Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến.

"A." Bạch Trạm phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi cười khổ, "Đúng vậy, ta là của hắn... Phấn, thực thâm niên cái loại này."

"Khó trách!" Hứa Hoàn bỡn cợt híp lại mắt, nguyên bản thanh tú gương mặt bị vặn vẹo đến cơ hồ biến hình: "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là bất đồng . Ha hả, ta cho rằng chỉ có ngươi là thật sự tốt với ta, mà không phải bởi vì hắn..."

"Bởi vì hắn?" Bạch Trạm nhìn về phía hắn, chết lặng lặp lại những lời này.

Là , ta là đã từng thật sự vì muốn tốt cho ngươi, nhưng cũng chỉ là đã từng.

Hắn thương tiếc nhìn về phía Hứa Hoàn: "Hứa Bội hắn đối với ngươi mà nói rốt cuộc là cái gì? Tuy rằng hắn thành danh sau các ngươi cùng một chỗ thời gian biến thiếu, nhưng ít ra, cũng từng tại một cái dưới mái hiên ở chung quá, hắn đem ngươi đương thân đệ đệ mà đối đãi, mà ngươi sao, ngươi đem hắn trở thành cái gì?"

"Ta..." Không biết là bởi vì này chút chất vấn còn là cái gì, Hứa Hoàn khó được co rúm lại một chút, "Nếu ngươi từ tiểu tại một cái cường đại vũ dực hạ lớn lên, liền sẽ minh bạch ta cảm thụ , hắn tổng là như vậy hoàn mỹ, hoàn mỹ đến làm người đố kỵ hận... Hắn... Là mục tiêu của ta, cũng là ta áp lực, là ta cả đời đều không vượt qua được một tòa cao sơn..."

Thanh âm càng nói càng thấp, nhưng là Bạch Trạm hay là nghe thanh .

Đúng vậy, hắn tại tiết mục thượng cũng biểu lộ quá cùng loại cái nhìn, hiện tại lại một lần nữa chính tai nghe được, Bạch Trạm chỉ cảm thấy chết lặng.

"Vì cái gì nhất định muốn vượt qua đi đâu, có lẽ hắn chính là hy vọng các ngươi đều hảo hảo ." Hắn thấp giọng nói.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Hứa Hoàn hỏi.

"Không có gì."

"Ngươi thật sự sẽ không giúp ta?" Hứa Hoàn vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định.

Bạch Trạm dùng trầm mặc thay thế trả lời.

"Ngươi sẽ hối hận !" Vừa ra đến trước cửa, Hứa Hoàn vứt hạ câu này nhân vật phản diện làm ác trước tiêu chuẩn ngoan nói.

Nhìn bị dùng sức đóng lại đại môn, Bạch Trạm lúc này mới phun ra một hơi trường khí, kết thúc, triệt để kết thúc.

Hắn không biết Hứa Hoàn cái gọi là hối hận là cái gì, hắn cũng không tất phải biết, bởi vì đương Hứa Hoàn đi ra Bạch Trạm nơi ở không xuất 300m đã bị hai cái y phục thường ăn diện bảo tiêu một tả một hữu giá trụ, không đợi hắn kêu cứu, hai người liền động tác nhanh nhẹn từ hắn nội túi trong sưu xuất một chi còn đang làm việc trung bỏ túi ghi âm bút.

Chương 74: tiệm một ngày mới

Thẳng nam đều đang suy nghĩ gì tống nghệ chân nhân tú thuận lợi thu quan, thông qua thập kỳ tiết mục bá xuất, dẫn phát đề tài vô số, tham dự thu năm tên cố định khách quý đều thu ích không ít, nguyên liền công thành danh toại Giang Đinh cùng Trác Văn Hi thông qua này đương tiết mục làm đại gia đối bọn họ có càng sâu tầng hiểu biết, tân nhân trình chân cùng mới vừa sát nhập Trung Quốc thị trường Mild cũng bởi vậy đại hỏa một phen, nhưng muốn nói chân chính danh lợi song thu còn muốn sổ Thi Thiên Thần, theo cuối cùng một kỳ thẳng nam tiết mục lạc hạ màn che, đại gia đều đối Thi tổng đến tiếp sau phát triển thập phần xem trọng, không ít đoàn phim vứt đến cành ô-liu, trong đó không thiếu mấy bộ tiêu chuẩn thập phần khả quan đại chế tác, nhưng là đều bị Thi Thiên Thần uyển chuyển phủ quyết.

Không có Bạch Trạm, Hoa Thành hoàn toàn tả hữu không vị này tác phong cường ngạnh đang "Hot" tiểu sinh, mà ngay cả kinh tế bộ lão Đại Điền San San cũng không biết Thi Thiên Thần gần nhất rốt cuộc đang làm gì, kịch bản đều cự rớt, hoạt động cũng giống nhau không tham dự, gần nhất nửa tháng càng khoa trương, liên bóng người đều hiếm thấy, như thế nào? Cái này muốn đạm xuất giang hồ sao? Cũng thế, nhân gia đại lão chính mình tọa ủng vài tỷ tài sản, không quản chụp diễn vẫn là kiếm tiền đều toàn bằng hắn tự nguyện, không có điều ước có thể trói buộc đến trụ hắn, cho dù tiếp đón cũng không nói một tiếng liền rời khỏi giới giải trí cũng là toàn nhìn nhân gia tâm tình.

Nhưng là Bạch Trạm biết Thi Thiên Thần là tại vội đứng đắn sự, từ Thi Thiên Thần chính mình đầu tư kiêm biên kịch kiêm diễn viên chính điện ảnh đã tiến vào quay phim nhật trình, hắn một đầu chui vào điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ đã hơn một tháng , trong khoảng thời gian này liên cùng Bạch Trạm gặp mặt đều là thông qua video trò chuyện.

Hơn nữa nhìn ra hắn là thật vội, cùng chính mình video đều là chụp diễn khoảng cách, đối phương mang theo trang, có khi còn ăn cơm hộp, sau lưng là làm phim lều nội cảnh cùng nhân viên công tác, đương nhiên Thi Thiên Thần là hết sức cẩn thận , mỗi lần video đều chọn không người góc, còn sẽ làm trợ lý tiểu vương vi hắn theo dõi, toàn đoàn phim trừ bỏ tổng đạo diễn không người biết Thi tổng lén lút tại cùng ai liêu tao, là , tổng đạo diễn chính là Lưu Tiểu Loan.

Đối với bọn hắn lưỡng hợp tác làm điện ảnh chuyện này, Bạch Trạm kỳ thật vô cùng tò mò, tuy rằng miệng thượng hứa hẹn không nhúng tay vào đối phương công tác, nhưng lớn như vậy sự kiện, vẫn là cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan hợp tác, Bạch Trạm chỗ nào nhịn được hoàn toàn không hỏi qua? Nhưng là mặc hắn như thế nào nói bóng nói gió đều vô dụng, hơn nữa cố tình Lưu Tiểu Loan lần này cùng Thi Thiên Thần nhất dạng, đều kín miệng được ngay, về tân diễn, đều không lộ ra mảy may, Bạch Trạm mơ hồ cảm thấy đây chính là Thi Thiên Thần trước nói qua hắn bản thân viết kịch bản, sở dĩ đối chính mình nghiêm khắc giữ bí mật, phải là ngại ngùng đi.

Dù sao hắn chính là Hứa Bội đâu, là hắn đã từng một tay đem Thi Thiên Thần kéo bạt tiến cái này vòng luẩn quẩn, tuy rằng hiện tại hai người quan hệ không giống , từ thực chất tính sư đồ biến thành thân mật ái nhân, còn ẩn hàm thần tượng cùng fan vừa biến mất giấu trạm kiểm soát, hiện tại Thi Thiên Thần tưởng tại sự nghiệp phương diện tìm được một chút cân bằng, cũng là có thể lý giải .

Nhưng lý giải về lý giải, lòng hiếu kỳ lại sử dụng Bạch Trạm trộm đi tới điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ.

Hiện tại khoảng cách hắn cuối cùng một lần cùng Thi Thiên Thần một cùng công khai lộ diện đã qua hơn ba tháng, lúc trước bởi vì công tác cùng xuất hiện mà sinh ra về điểm này ái muội hỏa hoa sớm đã bị mọi người phai nhạt, liên Weibo thượng Bạch Sư đề tài đều tạm thời hành quân lặng lẽ, hắn hiện tại vô luận xuất hiện tại chỗ nào đều là an toàn .

Bạch Trạm tưởng đã thăm ban danh nghĩa cấp đối phương một kinh hỉ, nhưng là hắn vừa không biết phiến danh cũng không biết cụ thể vị trí cùng bọn họ quay phim hành trình, điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ tương đối lớn, hơn nữa nơi nơi đều là tại quay phim trung đoàn phim, cái này phạm vi trong tìm được Lưu Tiểu Loan bọn họ, không khác mò kim đáy bể.

Trải qua một cái ngã tư đường khi, một cái đoàn phim đang tại chụp ngoại cảnh, tuổi trẻ diễn viên phẫn cổ trang trang phục, treo dây thép đi tới đi lui, võ chỉ giơ đại loa kêu gọi, diễn viên phi một lần lại một lần, nhưng động tác tổng là thiếu chút nữa mới đạt tiêu chuẩn.

Tràng diện này vừa làm người ta quen thuộc lại làm người ta cảm khái, Bạch Trạm gần nhất tại vội vàng trù bị chính mình đệ nhất gia mặt tiền cửa hàng, là một cái hiệu sách cùng quán cafe kết hợp, trong khoảng thời gian này làm việc và nghỉ ngơi quy luật, sinh hoạt an nhàn, hắn đều nhanh quên chính mình cũng từng là như thế này tới .

Nhìn điếu tại trời cao này mồ hôi ướt đẫm tuổi trẻ người, hắn tưởng nếu hiện tại lại làm hắn trở về liều mạng, chỉ sợ hẳn là kiên trì không xuống dưới đi, kỳ quái, khi đó như thế nào liền không biết là mệt đâu? Hơn nữa làm không biết mệt liều mạng tiểu hai mươi năm.

Bạch Trạm đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn một hồi lâu.

Một cái xuyên mê muội màu mã giáp trung niên nam nhân tiếp cận, thử thăm dò hỏi, "Xin hỏi ngài là... ?"

"Ta?" Bạch Trạm đeo một bộ kính râm, đối phương khả năng đem hắn trở thành mỗ cái thăm ban người quen , dù sao thành phố điện ảnh loại địa phương này, một cái bảng hiệu rơi xuống, mười cái trong có tám là ăn chén cơm này , mặt khác hai cái không là fan chính là phóng viên. Hắn cười cười, "Ta là tới nhìn bằng hữu , đi ngang qua."

"A, kia phương tiện lưu một cái phương thức liên lạc sao? Ta là này bộ kịch casting đạo diễn, ta xem ngươi ngoại hình không sai, ngươi ở đây nhìn hồi lâu đi, có phải hay không đối chụp diễn thực cảm thấy hứng thú?" Tên kia nam tử nói tiếp.

Bạch Trạm nghẹn lời, hắn khoát tay, "Không, ta... Chính là nhìn xem." Nói xong muốn đi.

"Đây là ta danh thiếp, vạn nhất ngươi có hứng thú có thể tìm ta!" Vị này phó đạo còn không cam lòng đưa cho hắn nhất trương danh thiếp.

Lại chuyển nửa ngày, đến cuối cùng cũng không tìm được đoàn phim ở đâu, lòng hiếu kỳ không có được thỏa mãn, Bạch Trạm nhân khi cao hứng mà đến, mất hứng mà về, trong lúc vốn định cấp Thi Thiên Thần gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút, nhưng ngẫm lại lại từ bỏ, hiện tại lại cân nhắc chính mình việc này động cơ, nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào không được tự nhiên: Có chút giống đột kích kiểm tra nhà mình nam nhân đố phu.

Bạch Trạm bị chính mình liên tưởng lôi đến .

Một vòng chuyển xuống dưới ngược lại là thu hoạch không ít danh thiếp, cái này phó đạo diễn, cái kia chấp hành đạo diễn, mỗ mỗ người đại diện... Hồi trình trên đường hắn ai trương lấy ra nhìn, thiệt giả nửa nọ nửa kia.

Đồng thời hắn còn cảm thấy kỳ quái một chút là, đây là Thi Thiên Thần lần đầu tiên chính mình đầu tư quay phim điện ảnh, vẫn là cùng đại đạo diễn Lưu Tiểu Loan hợp tác, mặt khác diễn viên không biết có ai, nhưng nói vậy phối trí cũng thấp không đến đâu đi, như vậy chế tác thành viên tổ chức có thể nói là thập phần xa hoa , đoàn phim không thiếu tiền, thái độ cũng đoan chính, nhưng vì cái gì hơn một tháng còn miêu tại điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ không có dịch oa?

Căn cứ mấy lần cùng đối phương video biên giác bối cảnh cùng đối phương hoá trang đến xem, đây là phổ thông hiện đại đô thị diễn, một khi đã như vậy, vì cái gì không lựa chọn thực cảnh quay phim, mà muốn chọn chọn ra lớn nhỏ đoàn phim tụ tập thành phố điện ảnh? Phải biết vô luận thực cảnh vẫn là chính mình lần nữa đáp cảnh, đều so điện ảnh và truyền hình căn cứ hiệu quả hảo.

Đạo lý này liền tính Thi Thiên Thần không hiểu, không thể liên Lưu Tiểu Loan cũng không hiểu a, thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng!

Hảo đi, Bạch Trạm giống như đã tiên đoán được phòng bán vé thảm đạm danh tiếng trượt xuống bi kịch, nhà mình hài tử lần đầu tiên chơi phiếu muốn hỏng việc, hắn sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt một đống lớn lời an ủi ngữ, chỉ còn chờ đến lúc đó không ràng buộc dâng tặng.

Lại qua hơn ba tháng, Bạch Trạm khái niệm tính hiệu sách cũng sắp khai trương, buổi chiều hôm nay hắn chính nhìn chằm chằm công nhân tiến hành cuối cùng nội sức bố trí, khi giá trị đầu hạ, dương quang nùng liệt lại không nóng rực, một người cao lớn thân hình lặng lẽ xuất hiện tại phía sau hắn, Bạch Trạm thông qua trước mặt rộng mở cửa thủy tinh sớm đã xem người tới xem ở trong mắt.

Nhìn đến hắn, trong lòng kia một chút bởi vì kỳ hạn công trình kéo dài mang đến hỏa khí liền tan thành mây khói .

"Ngài chuyển phát nhanh thỉnh ký nhận một chút." Thi Thiên Thần cố ý đè thấp tiếng nói bám vào Bạch Trạm bên tai nhỏ giọng nói.

Bạch Trạm hơi hơi nhướng mày, cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Có phải hay không đưa sai? Ta không mua đồ."

"Đây là thương gia cửa hàng khánh, miễn phí đưa tặng ."

"Miễn phí ta chướng mắt, ta bạn trai lão có tiền , hắn làm ta mua đồ chỉ chọn quý không mua đối ."

"Phốc!" Thi Thiên Thần không nín được nhạc lên tiếng.

"Nghịch ngợm!" Bạch Trạm cũng cười xoay người lại.

"Thật sự có đồ vật muốn đưa ngươi." Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi, Thi Thiên Thần nghiêm mặt nói.

Nhất trương ngạnh chất tấm thẻ đưa tới Bạch Trạm trước mắt.

Bạch Trạm nhìn thoáng qua, ánh mắt liền sáng lên: "Xem ảnh sẽ? ! Là ngươi điện ảnh sao? !"

"Ân hừ." Thi Thiên Thần hảo không đắc ý.

Lần này phân biệt đủ lâu, Thi Thiên Thần nhìn qua gầy đi một tí, cách siêu đại màu trà kính râm có thể nhìn ra đối phương mắt bộ hình dáng cùng mi cốt đều có điểm đột đi ra, thanh cù lại mị lực không giảm, hắn nhìn qua càng phát có vẻ thành thục .

Thi Thiên Thần từ cổ tay áo dưới vươn ra ngón tay, lặng lẽ dắt thượng Bạch Trạm tay, động tác bí ẩn lại lưu luyến hương vị mười phần.

Bạch Trạm theo bản năng triều chung quanh nhìn lại.

"Yên tâm đi, trước tiên dẫm quá điểm." Thi Thiên Thần ngón tay động động, làm đối phương quay lại lực chú ý, nghiêm mặt nói: "Là ta lần đầu tiên tham dự đầu tư, biên kịch, cùng diễn viên chính điện ảnh, bộ phim điện ảnh này đối ta trọng yếu phi thường, hy vọng ngươi có thể tới."

Nếu như nói điện ảnh toàn bộ sáng tác cùng chế tác quá trình tương đương với dựng dục một cái tân sinh mệnh, như vậy loại này công khai chiếu phim trước tư nhân xem ảnh thì dự báo anh nhi mới sinh, có thập phần trọng yếu ý tứ hàm xúc, thụ mời đến khách quý sẽ không vượt qua mười lăm người, hơn nữa đều là nghiệp nội liên quan nhân sĩ, bọn họ phản hồi cực đủ chuyên nghiệp tiêu chuẩn cùng chỉ đạo ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Ta đương nhiên muốn đi." Bạch Trạm vuốt ve trong tay vé mời, điện ảnh tên là: Tiệm một ngày mới.

Tự từ lần trước vô công mà phản sau, Bạch Trạm liền không còn có đi thử đồ bộ lấy tin tức — nếu đối phương tưởng muốn tạm thời giữ bí mật, kia liền tôn trọng hắn đi.

"Tiệm một ngày mới, nghe đứng lên giống cái tiểu thanh tân phim văn nghệ?"

"Ngô, cũng có thể như vậy lý giải." Thi Thiên Thần ba phải cái nào cũng được.

"Từ tên thượng hoàn toàn đoán không ra chính là cái như thế nào câu chuyện."

"Ân, đó chính là ta ước nguyện ban đầu." Thi Thiên Thần vẫn cứ cắn chết không chịu nhiều lộ ra một chữ.

Dù sao lập tức liền phải biết .

Bạch Trạm đem kia trương thư mời bỏ vào túi áo, điện thoại di động trung đem ngày đặt ra thành chuyện quan trọng hạng nhắc nhở.

Thi Thiên Thần lại nhìn xem đang tại thi công trung cửa hàng, "Tiệm của ngươi, tính toán cái gì thời điểm chính thức khai trương?"

"Ngô, chờ một cái đặc biệt ngày đi, về phần là một ngày kia, ta cũng còn nói không chính xác."

Thi Thiên Thần mày cao gầy: "Đến lúc đó ta đến cho ngươi cắt băng?"

Bạch Trạm quá sợ hãi: "A biệt! Ngươi muốn cho Bạch Sư quân đoàn tro tàn lại cháy sao? !"

"Ha ha ha — phục nhiên cũng không phải là không thể được, chỉ cần các nàng sửa cái tên —" Thi Thiên Thần cười nhẹ.

Bạch Trạm bỡn cợt nhìn hắn: "Có lẽ vừa lúc ám chỉ cái gì?"

"Khụ khụ, đứng đắn sự nói xong rồi, chúng ta hiện tại có phải hay không nên nắm chặt thời gian chúc mừng một chút?"

"Chúc mừng cái gì?"

Thi Thiên Thần lặng lẽ hoàn trụ eo của hắn: "Chúc mừng tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn gặp lại a!"

"Không bằng thuận tiện đem 'Bạch Sư' tọa thực một chút?' "

"..."

... ...

Xem ảnh sẽ.

Diễn viên chính tên một tá đi ra, Bạch Trạm liền ngây ra một lúc, điện ảnh "Tiệm một ngày mới" diễn viên chính là Thi Thiên Thần cùng Văn Viễn.

Song nam chủ... Văn Viễn sao?

Bọn họ từng tại "Mưa gió tuyệt chỗ là đường về" trung ngắn ngủi hợp tác quá, đó là nhất bộ cổ trang võ hiệp phiến, Bạch Trạm bây giờ còn nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên nhìn đến Văn Viễn phẫn hoá trang phẫn sau xuất hiện tại màn ảnh trước kinh diễm cảm, một cái bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy ôn hòa nam tử, nhưng là diễn xuất cũng đã trăn nhập nơi tuyệt hảo, một cái bị đại đại xem nhẹ thanh niên diễn viên.

Thi Thiên Thần cư nhiên đem hắn mời tới? Quan hệ của bọn họ cái gì thời điểm tốt như vậy ?

Bạch Trạm rất là ngoài ý muốn, thừa dịp phiến đầu còn không có bá xong, hắn lặng lẽ đánh giá bên người nam tử.

Hắn cùng Thi Thiên Thần ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, giấy tráng phim còn chưa mở bắt đầu, trên màn ảnh là một mảnh ba quang lân lân, có chút giống từ đáy nước hướng về phía trước nhìn cảm giác, màu bạc quang điểm cũng đánh vào mỗi một cái quần chúng trên mặt, Thi Thiên Thần bên cạnh bị quang ảnh phác hoạ đến càng phát khắc sâu.

Nhận thấy được Bạch Trạm ánh mắt, hắn nghiêng đầu đến, tại Bạch Trạm bên tai thấp thanh đạo: "Ta phát thệ hắn thật sự chính là bị kịch bản hấp dẫn tới, ta tuyệt đối vô dụng tiền tạp, hắn thật sự thực thích hợp nhân vật kia, ngươi xem liền hiểu được ."

Bị hắn a xuất khí biến thành ngứa, cũng đồng dạng chiêu số phụng thượng, "Ta không muốn nói cái kia, ta chỉ là kinh ngạc với ngươi dũng khí, cư nhiên không sợ bị hắn so đi xuống?"

Thi Thiên Thần ngại ngùng cười một chút: "So đi xuống cũng không có biện pháp, ai làm hắn đặc biệt thích hợp nhân vật kia."

Bạch Trạm lòng hiếu kỳ vào lúc này đạt đến đỉnh điểm, không lại hé răng, chuyên chú với tiền phương màn ảnh.

Màn ảnh bắt đầu chớp lên, bắt chước một người hướng về phía trước nhảy đến mặt nước phương thức từ từ thượng dời, theo di động, hình ảnh càng ngày càng sáng ngời, dương quang gần trong gang tấc, màn ảnh di động tốc độ nhanh hơn, từ từ biến đến không có kết cấu gì, giống như kia "Lặn giả" một hơi sắp hao hết, xem giả cũng tùy theo ngừng lại rồi hô hấp, thẳng đến cuối cùng hình ảnh một mảnh tuyết trắng, theo "Rầm rầm" một tiếng thật lớn tiếng nước, phiến danh sôi nổi mà xuất — tiệm một ngày mới.

Phiến đầu dần dần biến mất, hình ảnh vẫn là một mảnh tuyết trắng, theo hình ảnh chớp lên, như là một cái người thị giác từ từ khôi phục dường như, kia phiến tuyết trắng bắt đầu giàu có sinh khí, nguyên lai đó là một mảnh màu trắng trần nhà, có thể nhìn đến màu trắng sơn gian đường nối cùng thật nhỏ nhô ra, cùng với một tia khô quắt muỗi thi thể.

Hình ảnh bắt đầu rất nhỏ chớp lên, bên trái là cửa sổ, bức màn cũng là tuyết trắng , bên phải... Là một tiệt truyền dịch quản, trung gian điều tiết khí lý chính một giọt một giọt hoạt tiến trong suốt chất lỏng, nguyên lai đây là một gian phòng bệnh, màn ảnh tại lấy nhân vật chính thị giác trình bày thân ở hoàn cảnh, hình ảnh tối sầm lại sáng ngời, là nhân vật chính mãnh nhắm mắt lại lại mở.

Văn Viễn sức diễn người bệnh nằm ở trên giường bệnh, cánh tay cắm điếu bình, hắn cả người đều thực gầy yếu, màu đen tóc rối bời kiều , hắn mở mắt ra phản ứng đầu tiên là dùng không có đánh điếu bình tay chỉnh lý tóc, nhưng là quật cường phát sao như thế nào cũng lý không thuận, hắn có chút không kiên nhẫn, lúc này cửa được mở ra, hắn không vui triều môn phương hướng nhìn lại, một cái thân hình cao lớn nam nhân xuất hiện tại hình ảnh trong.

Thi Thiên Thần gặt hái .

Hắn nhìn qua tinh thần cực kỳ, hắn xuyên một thân thuần hắc tây trang, trong ngực nâng một bó to mới mẻ màu trắng hoa hồng, hắn xuất hiện tại này một mảnh màu trắng nhạc dạo trong có vẻ thập phần bắt mắt.

Văn Viễn nhìn hắn một cái chớp mắt, lại quơ quơ đầu, theo thị giác rõ ràng, mặt khác cảm thấy cũng từ từ khôi phục vận chuyển, ngay sau đó hắn nghe được một cái giọng nữ tại bá báo tin tức.

Thanh âm đến từ trên tường quải vách tường TV, TV trên màn ảnh nữ chủ bá dùng ai uyển thanh âm bá tụng :

"Thật đáng tiếc, thường lưu chi di thể bị phát hiện tại sự cố hiện trường, cảnh sát hoài nghi đây là một tràng bởi vì tùy ý để qua một bên gas vại dẫn đến bi kịch, nổi tiếng minh tinh điện ảnh thường lưu chi tiên sinh vừa lúc ở chỗ này quay phim ngoại cảnh, quá cao bên ngoài độ ấm dẫn đốt gas... Thường lưu chi khi còn sống bạn tốt cùng đại lượng mê điện ảnh đã chạy tới hiện trường, cấp cảnh sát đến tiếp sau công tác mang đến không hảo ảnh hưởng..."

Văn Viễn nguyên bản vẻ mặt mê mang bắt đầu co rút lại, tiếp biến thành khiếp sợ, hắn giãy dụa ngồi dậy, tưởng muốn thấy rõ ràng TV màn hình, nhưng là truyền dịch côn bị hắn kéo đến cơ hồ muốn ngã xuống, Thi Thiên Thần vội vàng bước nhanh đi vào trước giường, đem hoa ném đi, đỡ lấy Văn Viễn, lấy quen thuộc giọng điệu nói: "Làm sao vậy? Tỉnh lại liền muốn xem tv? Đừng nóng vội, cẩn thận một chút."

TV chính bá đến này khởi ngoài ý muốn nhân vật chính thường lưu chi khi còn sống hình ảnh.

"Này... Điều này sao có thể..." Văn Viễn ánh mắt trừng đến đại đại , giống thấy quỷ dường như.

"Bạch Tuyên, ngươi bây giờ cảm giác thế nào? Thầy thuốc nói ngươi thương thế không nghiêm trọng, buổi chiều là có thể xuất viện , nhưng là khả năng sẽ có một chút đau đầu..." Thi Thiên Thần thân thiết nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

"Ngươi kêu ta cái gì?" Văn Viễn nhìn về phía người này xa lạ nam tử: "Ngươi là ai? Đây là nơi nào?"

Thi Thiên Thần cười một chút, "Như thế nào? Thật chàng xuất mao bệnh ? Ta kêu ngươi Bạch Tuyên, ta là nghiêm cẩn, ngươi bạn nối khố. Nơi này đương nhiên là bệnh viện a."

Bị lời của đối phương kinh sợ đến, Văn Viễn, không, phải nói là Bạch Tuyên bất khả tư nghị nhìn nghiêm cẩn, sau đó lại bất khả tư nghị nhìn nhìn chính mình, hắn bắt tay giơ lên trước mặt dùng sức tỉ mỉ.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Nghiêm cẩn cũng thấy xuất không đối.

"Ta... Không là Bạch Tuyên." Sau một hồi, Bạch Tuyên ngẩng đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào nghiêm cẩn: "Ta là thường lưu chi."

Nghiêm cẩn ánh mắt có trong nháy mắt buộc chặt, nhưng rất nhanh khôi phục thái độ bình thường: "Ngươi nói ngươi là... Vừa mới phát sinh ngoài ý muốn cái kia... Đại minh tinh thường lưu chi?"

... ... ... ...

Nhìn đến nơi đây, Bạch Trạm gắt gao che miệng lại, hắn không dám tin nhìn về phía Thi Thiên Thần: Hắn cư nhiên đem chuyện này chụp thành điện ảnh, dọn thượng đại màn ảnh? ! Đây chính là hắn vẫn luôn mật mà không hết kịch bản? ! Hắn sẽ không sợ làm cho người liên tưởng dò số chỗ ngồi sao —? !

Thi Thiên Thần lúc này nhẹ nhàng bắt tay đặt ở Bạch Trạm mu bàn tay thượng, lại dùng lực nắm một chút, ý bảo hắn an tâm một chút chớ nóng.

Bạch Trạm thở dài, quay đầu tiếp tục nhìn về phía màn hình.

Văn Viễn sức diễn Bạch Tuyên tại một lần tiểu tiểu trong tai nạn xe tỉnh lại, cùng lúc đó, trong TV đang tại truyền phát tin nổi tiếng minh tinh điện ảnh thường lưu ý ngoại bỏ mình tin tức, Bạch Tuyên cảm thấy khiếp sợ, hắn nói cho tiến đến thăm bệnh nghiêm cẩn, chính mình kỳ thật là thường lưu chi, hắn cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, tỉnh lại liền ở trong này .

Phim nhựa trung nghiêm cẩn cùng hiện thực trong Thi Thiên Thần không giống, hắn tại Bạch Tuyên tỉnh lại đệ nhất thời gian liền chạy tới bệnh viện, tới thăm vị này công tác hợp tác, còn mang theo một bó mới mẻ hoa.

Đối mặt ngày xưa hợp tác hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, nghiêm cẩn lựa chọn ôn nhu lắng nghe cùng toàn bộ tiếp thu, sau đó hỏi hắn: "Như vậy thường tiên sinh, ngươi sau này định làm như thế nào đâu?"

"Ta cũng không biết."

Nghiêm cẩn đề xuất đề nghị: "Đến đâu hay đến đó, ngươi đã kế thừa khối này thân thể, như vậy cũng thỉnh tạm thời kết thành hạ hắn chưa lại sự nghiệp đi."

Thân tại Bạch Tuyên thể xác trong thường lưu chi khó hiểu hỏi: "Chuyện gì nghiệp?"

Nghiêm cẩn khiêm tốn mỉm cười: "Chính là nâng hồng ta a, ta là thủ hạ của ngươi duy nhất nghệ nhân đâu."

Sau đó nội dung vở kịch liền cùng hiện thực trong phát sinh sự đại khái tương tự, Bạch Tuyên cùng nghiêm cẩn bắt đầu xuất hiện tại mỗi cái đoàn phim, Bạch Tuyên biểu hiện ra ngoài công tác tác phong cùng cá nhân mị lực cùng ban đầu hoàn toàn bất đồng, bởi vì hiện tại chúa tể khối này thân thể chính là đã mất nổi tiếng minh tinh điện ảnh thường lưu chi.

Khó trách chụp bộ phim điện ảnh này khi bọn họ vẫn luôn trú đóng ở thành phố điện ảnh — bởi vì này bộ phim nhựa trong có rất nhiều "Diễn trung diễn" .

Nghiêm cẩn tại Bạch Tuyên dưới sự trợ giúp trăn trở mỗi cái đoàn phim, đắp nặn rất nhiều hình tượng phong cách huýnh dị nhân vật.

Theo nghiêm cẩn thanh danh thước khởi, hắn cùng Bạch Tuyên quan hệ cũng càng thêm thân mật, bọn họ từ công tác hợp tác từ từ biến thành tốt nhất bằng hữu, Bạch Tuyên cũng không lại chấp nhất với nguyên bản thân phận, mà rốt cục bắt đầu nhận cùng cùng hưởng thụ mới tinh nhân sinh.

Nội dung vở kịch tiến hành đến nơi đây chuyển tiếp đột ngột.

Tại một lần tùy nghiêm cẩn tham gia mỗ thương hiệu chúc mừng hoạt động khi, Bạch Tuyên đột nhiên cảm thấy đầu đau nhức, một trận thiên toàn địa chuyển sau, lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, vẫn còn là kia gian trong phòng bệnh.

Cùng khúc dạo đầu giống nhau thị giác cùng quay phim thủ pháp, trống rỗng sau đó, Bạch Tuyên thấy được cái thứ nhất đến dò hỏi nghiêm cẩn.

Nhưng lúc này đây, Bạch Tuyên nhớ lại hết thảy.

Nguyên lai lần trước giao thông sự cố tuy rằng không nghiêm trọng lắm, nhưng kích phát rồi hắn giữ tại bệnh tâm thần phân liệt trạng, mà đồng thời truyền phát tin thường lưu chi tao gặp ngoài ý muốn tin tức đối hắn đã tạo thành trình độ nhất định tâm lý ám chỉ, hắn bị thôi phát sinh ra nhân cách thứ hai kiên định cho là mình chính là chết đi minh tinh điện ảnh thường lưu chi.

Đối với loại này người bệnh yêu cầu người bên cạnh kiên nhẫn bồi hộ cùng chờ đợi.

Nghiêm cẩn từ ngay từ đầu chính là của hắn tốt nhất bằng hữu.

Cho nên hắn lựa chọn toàn bộ tiếp thu ý nghĩ của hắn mà không có vạch trần, hắn làm các loại ý nghĩa thượng cảm kích giả lần lượt không phiền không chán phối hợp Bạch Tuyên "Biểu diễn "

— tại Bạch Tuyên trong lòng, nghiêm cẩn là duy nhất biết hắn "Trọng sinh" bí mật công tác hợp tác, nhưng ở nghiêm cẩn góc độ, chính mình kỳ thật là duy nhất hiểu biết tin tức, biết hắn cũng không có trọng sinh chí giao hảo hữu.

"Nghiêm cẩn... Ta giống như làm một cái thực trường thực trường mộng." Lần thứ hai nhìn nâng đại bó hoa hồng trắng từ ngoài cửa đi vào bạn bè, Bạch Tuyên nói.

"A, đó là mộng đẹp sao?"

Bạch Tuyên bình tĩnh nhìn hắn: "Ta không biết, ta không xác định, ta một hồi tại đáy nước, cảm giác vô pháp hô hấp, một hồi lại mang theo ngươi chụp diễn, ngươi còn thành đại minh tinh."

"Thì phải là mộng đẹp." Nghiêm cẩn tại giường bệnh bên cạnh ngồi xuống, kiên nhẫn như nhau phim nhựa mới bắt đầu: "Thầy thuốc nói ngươi thương thế không nghiêm trọng, buổi chiều là có thể xuất viện , nhưng là khả năng sẽ có một chút đau đầu... Bạch Tuyên, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Bạch Tuyên mạc danh kỳ diệu khóc, nước mắt không ngừng chảy xuống, dừng ở giãn ra hoa hồng cánh thượng, giống từng khỏa mới tinh sương sớm.

"Ta cũng không biết, nước mắt chính mình liền lưu lại ... Trong mộng mang ngươi trở thành minh tinh người không là ta, ta biến thành một người khác, như vậy chân chính ta, ở nơi nào đâu? Có lẽ còn tại đáy nước..."

Nghiêm cẩn lập tức ôm lấy hắn, "Ngươi đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy, không quản như thế nào, ngươi bây giờ đã tỉnh lại, ngươi chính là ngươi."

"Ta không biết, ta không xác định — "

"Là ngươi, Bạch Tuyên, ngươi đã từ đáy nước tránh thoát đi ra , tựa như dục hỏa sau Phượng Hoàng." Nghiêm cẩn thấp thanh đạo, "Ngươi xem, ngươi ngay tại này, tại trên giường bệnh, tại ta trong ngực." Nói những lời này khi, nghiêm cẩn biểu tình biến đến có chút hoảng hốt.

Một đoạn hồi ức đoạn ngắn nhanh chóng hiện lên.

Là tự cho là sống lại Bạch Tuyên cùng nghiêm cẩn lần đầu tiên tiến vào mỗ đoàn phim khi, gặp thường lưu chi đã từng ngự dụng hoá trang sư, nàng lúc ấy đang tìm một thanh màu xám hoá trang xoát, đó là nàng yêu dùng vật, nhưng nhất thời không biết tùy tay đặt ở đâu, gấp đến độ xoay quanh.

Bạch Tuyên thờ ơ lạnh nhạt sau khi đột nhiên nói: "Là chuôi này hôi thử mao , tế cột mắt ảnh xoát sao?"

Được đến khẳng định sau khi trả lời, hắn nói tiếp: "Ngươi giống nhau không là đặt ở hoá trang trong bao sao? Chính là cái kia tiểu nhân màu đen đích thực da ... Không có sao? Kia nhìn nhìn lại bò của ngươi tử phục túi áo."

Hoá trang sư quả nhiên tại Bạch Tuyên nhắc nhở địa phương tìm được chi kia bàn chải.

Chuyện này lệnh nghiêm cẩn ấn tượng thập phần khắc sâu, chỉ có hắn rõ ràng Bạch Tuyên không phải thường lưu chi, hắn sở dĩ tự cho là đúng thường lưu chi đô là bởi vì tạm thời tính tinh thần phân liệt tạo bệnh trạng.

Cái kia hoá trang sư đã từng cùng thường lưu chi hợp tác nhiều năm, thói quen thường lưu chi rõ ràng nàng phóng hoá trang xoát thói quen, nhưng Bạch Tuyên lại là làm sao mà biết được?

Ngoài cửa sổ mặt trời mới mọc sơ thăng, đệ nhất lũ sáng sớm dương quang đánh tiến trong phòng bệnh, đánh vào trên người của bọn họ.

Tiệm một ngày mới bắt đầu.

Tại dương quang trung nghiêm cẩn hơi hơi híp lại mắt, nhìn về phía ôm ấp trung bạn tốt, vẻ mặt của hắn phi thường chi vi diệu, đó là hỗn hợp vui mừng, không giải cùng một tia khủng hoảng.

Giả làm thật thì thật cũng giả.

Điện ảnh trung vốn là xen kẽ các loại chụp diễn tình tiết cùng chi tiết, mà nghiêm cẩn cùng Bạch Tuyên cũng tại diễn ngoại, tại từng người sinh hoạt trong "Diễn kịch", phối hợp phim nhựa cuối cùng một cái lại một cái xoay ngược lại, hai người sân khấu tạm thời lạc hạ màn che, diễn ngoại xem giả lại đại mộng chưa tỉnh.

Hắn Bạch Tuyên rốt cuộc trở lại sao?

Thẳng đến phim nhựa kết thúc, cái này đáp án đều không có công bố.

Đương phiến đuôi khúc vang lên khi, tràng nội một mảnh lặng im.

Không biết qua bao lâu, mới có người đi đầu vỗ tay khen ngợi, sau đó vỗ tay tiệm nhiệt liệt hơn đứng lên.

"Lớn mật, cái này nếm thử thập phần lớn mật, nội dung vở kịch rõ nét!"

"Tưởng phim văn nghệ, cư nhiên là huyền nghi phiến? !"

"Nghe nói biên kịch chính là Thi Thiên Thần? Sau sinh đáng sợ a — "

"Kia cuối cùng, Bạch Tuyên rốt cuộc là không là Bạch Tuyên?"

"... Kia liền muốn hỏi biên kịch nha? Ai? Thi tổng người đâu?"

Thi Thiên Thần cùng Bạch Trạm đã bỏ trốn mất dạng, bọn họ một trước một sau hành tẩu tại chiếu phim bên ngoài hành lang dài thượng.

"Trời ạ, quá phấn khích !" Thẳng đến hành lang cuối cùng không người chỗ, Bạch Trạm mới mãnh liệt thở ra một hơi: "Phía trước ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ rập khuôn, làm ta sợ muốn chết! Ngươi thật làm cho ta ngoài ý muốn, hiện tại liên ta đều hoài nghi mình rốt cuộc là ai — "

Thi Thiên Thần ôm hắn, tiễu thanh đạo: "Ngươi đương nhiên là Hứa Bội, dục hỏa trùng sinh Hứa Bội."

Ngay sau đó hắn lại hỏi: "Ngươi cũng hiểu được phấn khích? Thật vậy chăng?" Người khác bình luận đều không trọng yếu, chỉ có Bạch Trạm khẳng định mới là hắn tưởng muốn .

Bạch Trạm hai mắt lòe lòe sáng lên, hắn dùng lực nắm chặt Thi Thiên Thần bả vai, cùng đối phương rớt ra hơi có chút khoảng cách: "Ngươi là nghĩ như thế nào đến như vậy hướng đi ? Rõ nét, mị lực mười phần, sức dãn mười phần, hiện nay sản phẩm trong nước điện ảnh trung còn không có cùng loại tiền lệ — "

"Là vì kỷ niệm chân chính Bạch Trạm." Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, trong mắt cũng lóe ra hơi hơi quang mang: "Ước nguyện ban đầu chính là muốn vì hắn làm điểm cái gì, không biết hắn có thể hay không thu được phần này tâm ý."

Bạch Trạm đè lại ngực, trái tim vị trí: "Thu được đến , ta cảm giác nơi này tại mãnh liệt nhảy lên."

Không khí thoáng chốc mê ly đứng lên, hắn dùng lực hít vào một hơi, xoay người đối mặt ngoài cửa sổ, đầu hạ bầu trời đêm đầy sao điểm điểm.

"Ngươi dùng phương thức này kỷ niệm hắn, hắn nhất định rất vui vẻ."

Từ này bộ từ Thi Thiên Thần chính mình biên kịch điện ảnh có thể nhìn ra hắn dụng tâm, trừ lúc sau câu chuyện đi hướng đổi thành Bạch Tuyên vẫn là Bạch Tuyên bên ngoài, nghiêm cẩn tại trong phim ảnh từ ngay từ đầu chính là Bạch Tuyên bạn tốt, hơn nữa cũng là đệ nhất thời gian đuổi tới bệnh viện người, mặt sau toàn bộ quá trình đều tại kiên nhẫn làm bạn hắn, thẳng đến hắn "Tìm về" chính mình.

Nếu Bạch Trạm tại thiên có linh, nhất định sẽ cảm thấy vui mừng.

... ... ... ...

"Tiệm một ngày mới" đuổi kịp năm trung chiếu phim , làm biên kịch cùng diễn viên chính, Thi Thiên Thần tài hoa cùng diễn xuất chiếm được nhất rộng khắp tán thành, liên chủ lưu truyền thông đối với hắn cũng khen không dứt miệng, đem hắn dự vi tân nhất đại sản phẩm trong nước điện ảnh trung linh hồn nhân vật, là có thể khiêng lên Trung Quốc điện ảnh tương lai tuổi trẻ người.

"Thích, nói ta giống như siêu nhân dường như!" Thi Thiên Thần đối với cái này cười nhạt, nếu nhớ không lầm nói, lúc trước công kích hắn dùng tiền thu mua nhân tâm mê hoặc điện ảnh và truyền hình vòng cũng là nhà này truyền thông.

Bạch Trạm dùng tạp chí quyển thành đồng đưa tới Thi Thiên Thần bên miệng, đà thanh đà cả giận: "Siêu nhân tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngươi bước tiếp theo cứu vớt địa cầu kế hoạch là cái gì đâu?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn, thái độ khác thường vừa không có ba hoa cũng không trả lời.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Trạm cảm thấy không thích hợp.

"Tiệm một ngày mới đạt được Kim Sư thưởng đề danh , tốt nhất tân nhân biên kịch, tốt nhất nam diễn viên chính." Thi Thiên Thần chậm rãi nói.

"Thật vậy chăng? ?" Bạch Trạm cực kỳ kinh ngạc.

Nhưng Thi Thiên Thần cũng không có như vậy hưng phấn, "Ta cảm thấy ta không xứng."

"Nam diễn viên chính xuất sắc nhất phải là Văn Viễn , ta hy vọng hắn có thể lấy cái này thưởng, ta chỉ là diễn chính mình mà thôi, này không công bình."

"Về phần tốt nhất biên kịch —" Thi Thiên Thần mày ninh thành một cái kết: "Câu chuyện này sáng ý là có sẵn , ta chỉ là đem phần sau đoạn phát huy một chút."

"Ngô..." Bạch Trạm khó xử sờ sờ cái mũi, là , làm cảm kích giả đến xem, tại điện ảnh trung quả thật Văn Viễn diễn xuất càng tốt hơn, "Chúng ta luôn luôn tùy hứng tự đại Thi tổng cư nhiên cũng có tự coi nhẹ mình thời điểm?"

Thi Thiên Thần nhìn hắn cười khổ một chút.

"Cái này tác phẩm lớn nhất lượng điểm ngay tại với ngươi phát huy kia bộ phận, không có ngươi phần sau đoạn cải biến sẽ không có lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần xoay ngược lại, tốt nhất nam diễn viên chính ta không dễ nói, nhưng tốt nhất biên kịch cái này thưởng ngươi tuyệt đối nhận được khởi."

Thi Thiên Thần ngẩng đầu: "Ngươi thật sự nghĩ như vậy?"

Bạch Trạm trịnh trọng đáp: "Thật sự."

Thi Thiên Thần trọng thập tinh khí thần, lần thứ hai hoạt bát đứng lên: "Kia trao giải lễ ngày đó ngươi theo giúp ta đi ra tịch được không?"

"Không hảo." Bạch Trạm phủ định đến thật nhanh.

Thi Thiên Thần lập tức nghĩ tới lần trước Kim Sư thưởng ban đêm phát sinh sự...

Vừa muốn nói điểm cái gì, chỉ nghe Bạch Trạm nói tiếp: "Nhân gia đều là cùng nữ minh tinh đi thảm đỏ, ngươi cùng người đại diện? Thành bộ dáng thế nào?"

Thi Thiên Thần lộ ra hướng tới thần sắc: "Kia thật đẹp, ngươi xuyên bạch tây trang, ta xuyên hắc tây trang."

Bạch Trạm sát có tư thế gật gật đầu: "Ân, sau đó ngươi liền thành cái thứ nhất tại Kim Sư thưởng đoạt thưởng cũng xuất quỹ nam nghệ nhân, Thi tổng, ngươi đùa có chút đại a!"

"Ha ha ha ha — "

... ... ... ...

Vui đùa về vui đùa, Bạch Trạm đương nhiên không có khả năng bồi hắn tham dự Kim Sư thưởng, nhưng hắn canh giữ ở lễ đường đối diện tiểu ngọt phẩm trong phòng, từ vị trí này có thể nhìn thấy một phần thảm đỏ rầm rộ, cũng có thể dùng di động nhìn phát sóng trực tiếp.

Làm tiếng hô cao nhất "Tiệm một ngày mới" chủ chế nhân viên, Thi Thiên Thần, Lưu Tiểu Loan, Văn Viễn là một cùng tới .

Bởi vì một ít không muốn người biết nguyên nhân, Thi Thiên Thần cùng Lưu Tiểu Loan đều không có bạn gái tương tùy, bất quá diễn viên cùng đạo diễn tề đi thảm đỏ cũng bình thường, chỉ bất quá hắn lưỡng xuyên thực không hòa hợp.

Thi Thiên Thần tự nhiên là một thân hoảng hạt cẩu mắt quý thái quá mới nhất định chế bản lễ phục thức tây trang, từ đầu võ trang đến chân, cả người như là từ châu Âu bích hoạ đi ra mỹ nam tử, mà Lưu Tiểu Loan lại không xuyên chính trang, chính là tùy ý phi kiện dục bào dường như áo khoác, phối hợp hắn gầy yếu thân hình cùng tóc dài phiêu phiêu phong cách, miễn cưỡng có thể hướng trung thức phong thượng thấu một thấu, dù sao hắn người này luôn luôn kiếm đi thiên phong, cho dù hắn cái gì cũng không mặc, đại gia cũng sẽ không cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Chỉ có cảm kích người biết, hắn là cố ý như vậy xuyên .

Lưu Tiểu Loan lần này bỏ qua ngự dụng nam chủ Chu Bác Diên mà cùng tân nhân Thi Thiên Thần hợp tác sự đã dẫn phát ngoại giới vô hạn xuyên trắc cùng mơ màng , nếu lại tại thảm đỏ thượng đăng đối đi qua, chỉ sợ trong nhà muốn phát sinh huyết án.

Một người khác nam chủ Văn Viễn lại là mang theo vị hôn thê đồng hành, vẫn là câu nói kia, tại diễn ngoại, hắn thoạt nhìn thật không có gì khí tràng, hắn xuyên quy củ một cách máy móc tây trang tam kiện bộ, kiểu tóc cũng lần nữa xử lý quá, cả người tản ra thành thục nam tử mị lực, nhưng liền như vậy nhìn, ai cũng vô pháp đem hắn cùng diễn trong Bạch Tuyên liên lạc với đồng thời.

Hắn sức diễn Bạch Tuyên cấp người ấn tượng thật sự phi thường sâu khắc, hắn đem cái loại này giấu ở nhu nhược thể xác trong một cái khác tiên minh linh hồn suy diễn đến thập phần đúng chỗ, kỳ thật hắn xem như một người phân sức tam giác: Trọng sinh thành Bạch Tuyên thường lưu chi, Bạch Tuyên tinh thần phân liệt phán đoán xuất thường lưu chi, cùng với cuối cùng trở về bản sơ Bạch Tuyên.

Bởi vì nội dung vở kịch thiết trí nguyên nhân, này ba cái nhân vật nhất là trước hai cái khác biệt cũng không lớn, nhưng Văn Viễn lại đem giới hạn dẫm đến thực chuẩn, nhân vật nắm chắc thập phần đến đương, có thể nói là siêu trình độ phát huy .

Nếu muốn Bạch Trạm nói, hắn cũng sẽ đem tốt nhất nam chủ cái này thưởng chia Văn Viễn.

Thảm đỏ còn đang tiến hành, nhưng Bạch Trạm đối những người khác cũng hứng thú thú ít ỏi , hắn đem di động chi ở trên bàn chuyên tâm ăn xong rồi ngọt phẩm.

Tại khoảng cách hắn cách đó không xa một bàn có ba nữ sinh cũng tại chú ý lần này rầm rộ, mà còn tại nghị luận.

Bạch Trạm bản vô ý nghe lén, nhưng một cái mấu chốt từ lại nhiều lần phi tiến trong tai của hắn.

Nữ sinh A: "Bạch Sư có phải thật vậy hay không thất bại? Các ngươi gần nhất có tin tức gì không?"

Nữ sinh B: "Bạch Sư có thể không hoàng sao? Các ngươi nghịch CP được không?"

Nữ sinh A: "Ta biết tên tương đối nghịch, nhưng là Thi Bạch nghe đứng lên ngụ ý không hảo, giống thất bại."

Nữ sinh C: "Kia liền hài âm một chút, ăn trắng, cái này thế nào?"

Nữ sinh AB: "Ăn trắng, cái này hay cái này hay! !"

Nữ sinh C: "Ai! Chính là hiện tại liên chánh chủ đều bắt không được , tiểu bạch không biết đang làm cái gì, chẳng lẽ thật sự thoái ẩn ?"

Nữ sinh B: "Thoái ẩn còn không hảo? Cấp Thi tổng rửa tay làm canh thang a, có lẽ mỗi ngày đều là vây quần nằm úp sấp, tại xử lí đài trực tiếp áp đảo cái gì — "

"Phốc! !"

Bạch Trạm một hơi đậu đỏ thang thiếu chút nữa phun ra đến.

Đây đều là cái gì ma quỷ fan a!

Bạch Trạm vội vàng triều bên kia phiêu liếc mắt một cái, thừa dịp các nàng còn không có phát hiện chánh chủ tại đây vội vàng đem kính râm mang đứng lên.

Nhưng vào lúc này, di động vang lên một chút, là một cái WeChat.

Sắt thép thẳng: Ha lâu! Ngươi đang nhìn sao? Mau bắt đầu. Phất tay. jpg

Bạch Trạm cười cười, trả lời: Khẩn trương sao?

Đối phương hồi phục tới rất nhanh.

Sắt thép thẳng: Một chút

Bạch Trạm: Khẩn trương là bình thường , ngươi biệt tổng nhìn di động , chuyên tâm điểm. Thẳng nam cảnh cáo. jpg

Sắt thép thẳng: Hiện tại không có gì sự, đại gia đều tại nhìn tiết mục. Nhàn nhã. jpg

Nữ sinh A: "Mau mau, mau nhìn! Mê chi mỉm cười đến — "

Bên kia bàn đột nhiên ồn ào đứng lên, "Thi tổng lại đang nhìn di động , khẳng định tại phát WeChat!"

Bạch Trạm vội vàng đem mới vừa đánh nói xóa sạch, thay tân nội dung: Đừng nhìn di động ! ! Phát sóng trực tiếp chụp đến ngươi !

Sắt thép thẳng: Hảo hảo hảo, lại tán gẫu cuối cùng một câu, ngươi nói ta muốn là không đoạt giải, ngươi tính toán như thế nào an ủi ta?

Nữ sinh B: "A a a — Thi tổng cười đến như vậy YD?"

Nữ sinh C: "Có, có, thật sự có — "

Bạch Trạm cắn răng trả lời: Nhất định có thể lấy thưởng, đừng miên man suy nghĩ!

Sắt thép thẳng: Kia đoạt giải nói, chúng ta như thế nào chúc mừng?

Bạch Trạm nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời: Tóm lại liền một cái lời khuyên, ngàn vạn biệt uống rượu.

Rời khỏi WeChat, hình ảnh trở lại trao giải lễ phát sóng trực tiếp thượng, mở màn biểu diễn đã kết thúc, quen thuộc sân khấu ánh đập vào mí mắt.

Theo màn ảnh một chuyển, Bạch Trạm liếc mắt liền thấy được ngồi ở hàng Thi Thiên Thần, hắn tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt tại ngọn đèn chiếu rọi xuống rạng rỡ sinh huy, cho dù tại chúng tinh vân tập đêm nay, hắn cũng là nhất dẫn nhân chú mục .

Thi Thiên Thần bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào tiền phương trao giải đài, trong mắt là cùng tuổi không xứng đôi thành thục cùng tự tin.

Bạch Trạm nhìn phát sóng trực tiếp trong màn ảnh Thi Thiên Thần, trong ngực tràn đầy đầy khó có thể miêu tả vui sướng.

Hôm qua đã chết, hi vọng kiếp này có ngươi.

Cái này xuất hiện tại chính mình thứ hai đoạn sinh mệnh trong nam nhân, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều có thể cấp cho hắn kinh hỉ cùng ngoài ý muốn.

Hắn cũng không biết, Thi Thiên Thần đã quyết định, nếu hắn đạt được bất luận cái gì một cái giải thưởng, như vậy hắn lên đài sắp sửa phát biểu không là thu thưởng cảm nghĩ, mà là lui vòng tuyên ngôn.

Ân, nếu không thu thưởng?

Như vậy tùy liền phát cái Weibo tuyên bố lui vòng đi.

Hắn tiến vào này đi ước nguyện ban đầu chính là tưởng ly Hứa Bội gần một ít, hiện tại mục đích đã đạt thành, ai còn muốn nói chuyện yêu đương đều không yên tĩnh?

Là , Thi Thiên Thần tổng có thể cho Bạch Trạm mang đến kinh hỉ cùng ngoài ý muốn.

"Phía dưới làm chúng ta đi nhìn xem đạt được tốt nhất biên kịch thưởng chính là —! !"

... ... END... ... ...

-oOo-

CV: Pham Nhi – Hội Đam Mỹ Quay Tay


End file.
